Lady of the Lake (Traducción)
by albaa
Summary: Hermione y Draco forman equipo después de la guerra para derrocar a la Orden y asumir el cargo de todos los magos de Gran Bretaña "Ni siquiera me importa especialmente pertenecerte la mayor parte del tiempo" cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, saboreando el no sentir dolor. Por último, Draco añadió "Simplemente… intenta cuidar mejor de tus juguetes" TRADUCCIÓN Fic by: Colubrina
1. Prologue

**¡Hola, nueva aventura!**

 **Quería esperar a mañana para publicar el primer capítulo, pero es que ¡NO PUEDOOO! Tengo muchas ganas de traeros esta historia. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como las otras :D**

 **Es de Colubrina (tengo su permiso y todo está en regla) y tiene 50 capítulos, terminada de hace poco y con muchas ganas de darse a conocer, espero que la recibáis con los brazos abiertos. Es un Dark Dramione, así que estáis avisados ;)**

 **Este es el enlace a la historia original:**

 **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) com /s/ 10654712 /1/ Lady-of-the-Lake (Quitad los espacios)**

 **Por estar tan ansiosa, creo que entre mañana y pasado subiré el segundo capítulo (realmente el primero xD) y después me tomaré unas dos semanas libres de traducciones para escribir el siguiente capítulo de Pesadillas y algún que otro reto (puede que tarde menos según la inspiración, aunque me veo con fuerza). En fin, ¡A LEER!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Prologo**

Esa era la tarea que ella había hecho, todas esas tareas que había hecho y corregido durante años. Bueno, eso y que ella había elaborado los planes, hecho la investigación y una vez que todo hubo terminado de alguna manera se había convertido en el caballo perdedor. Era la compañera y compinche de Harry y Ron, el elegido y su mejor amigo. Era exasperante. Se había pasado meses pensando como todo había fallado después de la guerra, como habían aprovechado perfectamente los vacíos de poder con el dinero y la fama. Ella no utilizaba ni _su_ dinero ni _su_ fama. Podía manejar las cosas mucho mejor. Realmente no se podía confiar en otras personas para tomar decisiones.

Por ejemplo, ¿por qué llamarse "Señor Oscuro"? Honestamente, si básicamente quería anunciarle al mundo: "No soy para nada bueno", era una maldita manera genial de hacerlo, pero para un hombre que quería hacerse con todo el poder, era una manera bastante estúpida. Una mujer que _realmente_ quisiera _hacerse_ con todo el poder sería lo suficientemente inteligente para ponerse un título como: "Ayudante Adjunta de Investigación de Intranscendentes Usos Incorrectos de Objetos y Traducciones Rúnicas", que poco a poco iría adquiriendo secuaces, poder e influencia hasta que fuera condenadamente tarde para que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto. No podrían desplegar sus fuerzas para acabar con una Ayudante Adjunta de Investigación; parecerían estúpidos.

Empezó a golpear suavemente la mesa con sus dedos, observando a Harry y Ron esperar en la barra. Ninguno de los dos le devolvió la mirada, dudaba que supieran que estaba allí, sentada en las sombras, observando cómo se bañaban en su gloria.

\- ¿Sientes un escozor en el culo, Granger?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

\- Sólo estoy disfrutando del espectáculo. Te has deshecho de ellos, ¿verdad? ¿La Tercera en discordia? – se marchó, volviendo al cabo de un momento con una nueva bebida, no, Hermione supuso que era la primera y entonces arrojó el periódico de hoy delante de ella; otra recopilación de selectivas noticias. En la primera plana Harry y Ron le sonreían radiantemente a la cámara, con los brazos rodeando los hombros del otro. "Conoced más sobre los Heroicos Chicos que Salvaron el Mundo Mágico".

A veces esos patéticos espectáculos de circo le daban ganas de vomitar.

Hermione se volvió para mirar al chico – hombre – que se había sentado en la silla frente a ella. Todavía seguía siendo bastante atractivo, con ese pelo rubio y esa ridícula estructura ósea. Tenía una maliciosa mirada en sus ojos, pero claramente la estaba dirigiendo hacia la barra del bar, no hacia ella.

Hermione sospechaba, que estaba destinada a ser el público para que él pudiera despotricar sobre lo mucho que odiaba Harry y Ron. Así que le interrumpió antes de que empezara.

\- Opté por no participar en todo este circo y fui rápidamente desacreditada en la narración. No sufrí y me sacrifiqué para encubrir esta gestión. Así que, sí Malfoy, se podría decir que me he deshecho de ellos. Imbéciles. – disparó por lo bajo – Simplemente no puedo creer que después de todo lo que el Ministerio le hizo a Harry se haya involucrado en este maldito circo. Creí que íbamos a reformarlo…

\- … ¿todo? – bufó el rubio - ¿Creías que ibas a arreglar las cosas para mejor? Hacer que todo fuera justo y equitativo y cosas así. Me sorprende que fueras tan estúpidamente ingenua. Siempre te di el crédito suficiente por ser el cerebro de ese grupo. Fallo mío, supongo. – suspiró - ¿Ni siquiera _quieres_ llevarte el crédito por lo que hiciste?

Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

\- Lo quería, cuando pensaba que ese crédito se traduciría en poder y así ser capaz de…

\- … ¿reformarlo todo?

\- Sí. – contestó golpeando con sus dedos el diario; hurgando en la cabeza sonriente de Ron. La imagen de Ron se apartó de sus dedos cuando empezó a golpear cada vez más fuerte hasta acorralar a las dos figuras en una esquina de la imagen. Draco Malfoy la observaba, claramente fascinado – Sin embargo, ya no creo que vuelva a preocuparme por esa reforma. Creo que podría convertirme en una investigadora adjunta. En Ayudante Adjunta de Investigación de Intranscendentes Usos Incorrectos de Objetos y Traducciones Rúnicas, para ser más preciosos. Creo que sería tan aburrido y mediocre que nadie me echaría un segundo vistazo.

\- ¿Eso es un título robado o realmente pretendes desvanecerte dentro de un trabajo oscuro y tedioso?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- Creo que empiezas a interesarme. – dijo mirándola fijamente y después arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa - ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí para tomar otra bebida lejos de esta vulgar multitud?

\- No creo que vaya a ir a ningún sitio privado contigo. Perdona mi frío cinismo al no confiar en un hombre que intentó asesinar a su director en el colegio.

\- Fue una estúpida orden.

\- Le ruego que me perdone, señor… - no es que no estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero estaba interesada en las razones que le habían llevado a eso.

Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse contra su asiento, con su atención fija de nuevo en la barra.

\- Realmente el terrorismo no es una forma efectiva de golpe de estado. Entrar en el Ministerio, anunciar que se está a cargo y distribuir de alguna manera pan y circo para apaciguar a las masas, podría haber funcionado. Es mejor aún tener un testaferro en ese puesto y controlar las cosas desde las sombras. Pero ese necio no estaba interesado en los detalles mundanos del poder, a él sólo le interesaba la violencia. Era como un niño delirante, arrasando con todo. No tenía ningún sentido de estrategia.

\- ¿Y cómo… - empezó a preguntar Hermione - … lo habrías hecho tú?

Draco dirigió la mirada hasta ella y sonrió.

\- No es del todo una pregunta casual, ¿no crees? – se encogió de hombros – No me gustaría acabar con un identificativo tatuaje y espeluznantes fuegos artificiales. Mantenerme con un perfil bajo, creo que has sugerido, Ayudante Adjunta de Investigación. Coleccionar lentamente seguidores cuya lealtad fuera incuestionable y evitar la tentación de torturar a voluntad. Está bien que la gente te tema, pero que te teman por ser un loco impredecible, bueno, me he percatado de que con eso no cosechas éxito. Introduciría a mi gente en posiciones de creciente importancia en el gobierno, mientras manipulo la opinión pública. Las elecciones que me nombrarían Ministro serían lo último, para que todo el mundo que participara, fueran los mismo que me animaran a presentarme a ese puesto. La publicidad es una herramienta mucho más fuerte que la violencia. Ave Cesar. – finalizó alzando su copa frente a ella simulando un brindis.

\- ¿Y por qué no has puesto este excelente plan en práctica?

\- Malfoy no es un nombre que inspire a la gente en estos tiempos. Sólo un poco de desprecio. Eso es algo que complicaría las cosas. Realmente no hay nadie en la sociedad de sangre puras que inspire a las masas plebeyas. Tú podrías hacerlo. – dijo mirándola fijamente - Excepto por el problema de tu sangre sucia. Como Heroína de Guerra jugarías a tu favor, especialmente desde que has sido relegada fríamente por el actual partido de poder; a las antiguas y arraigadas familias realmente no les importa Potter. Pero los prejuicios por el estatus de sangre son demasiados como para superarlos. Una lástima, verdaderamente.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa y recogió la varita del rubio. Era una grave violación de etiqueta, muy poco común y al instante Draco intentó volver a agarrar su varita, pero la chica la mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

\- Por Merlín, Granger, no puedes ir por ahí simplemente arrebatando la varita a las personas. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- ¿Hablas tranquilamente de un plan para la revolución y después te quejas sólo por qué he tomado tu varita? ¿Por qué no debería convocar a un Auror y denunciarte ahora mismo? – dijo esto mientras pasaba los dedos por toda la superficie de la madera, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Draco estaba fascinado por el movimiento de sus manos, casi las podía sentir en su piel mientras las movía sobre su varita.

\- Porque, - finalmente jadeó cuando ella dejó de mover los dedos y le apuntó con su propia varita – Porque quieres llevar a cabo el plan, porque estás ahí sentada contemplando vengarte de la gente que te ha relegado, por asumir el control y hacer las cosas correctamente. Porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente, pero casi totalmente transparente y puedo leer casi cualquier pensamiento que tengas, ya que está escrito en todos los rincones de tu cara. Porque, por Merlín deja de apuntarme y devuélvemela, serías un infierno como Dama Oscura y eres lo bastante inteligente como para no rechazar mi ayuda si te la ofrezco.

\- Merlín no, Malfoy. – Hermione tomó una profunda respiración – Nimue. - hizo un gesto con la varita hacia la barra y a Draco le tomó todo su autocontrol no arrebatársela – Ellos son Merlín. Y yo voy a encerrarlos en un árbol. Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

Draco sostuvo su mano en el aire, como una súplica silenciosa para que le devolviera la varita y la chica la dejó en su palma, dejando allí la mano por un momento, logrando que él sintiera salvajemente el aumento de los impulsos en sus venas.

\- La verdad es, – continuó Hermione, con su mano todavía sobre la de Draco, pero hablaba de manera casi totalmente indiferente, como si no estuviera admitiendo sus planes de insurrección, como si no estuviera aceptando su ayuda. Seamos honestos, su oferta, estaba embriagada de lealtad – que la ruta más eficaz hacia el poder sería unir o dividir a la gente en torno a una preocupación ya existente. Por desgracia, el problema más polémico de la sociedad mágica es la cuestión del estatus de sangre y como tú has señalado, no estoy precisamente en ventaja sobre ese punto.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si fueras una sangre pura?

\- ¿Qué pasaría si del cielo llovieran galeones?

\- No. Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Si hicieras creer que eres una sangre pura, podrías hacerlo.

\- ¿Y cómo, exactamente, iba a hacerles creer algo tan patentemente falso?

\- Rumores.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, no puedes simplemente salir ahí fuera y anunciar que no eres una sangre sucia. Nadie te creería y, además, tal falta de delicadeza es patética. No. Empezamos un rumor de que eres sangre pura. Simplemente un par de susurros en el sitio adecuado: _tiene que ser una sangre pura, realmente crees que una sangre sucia sería tan poderosa, tan rápida para adquirir magia._ Publicidad. – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin retirar su mano de la de ella – Los prejuicios innatos de las personas harán el resto. Sería de gran ayuda si fuéramos pareja. Nadie que me conozca pensaría que yo saldría con una sangre sucia.

\- Y cuando alguien me pregunte, - reflexionó Hermione – Simplemente lo negaré.

\- Mejor aún, ni lo niegues ni lo afirmes. _"Tengo el mayor respeto por las personas que me criaron y nunca les negaría eso". –_ Draco se pasó la lengua por sus labios – La obsesión de los sangre puras por la lealtad familiar también terminará beneficiándote. _"La chica es tan leal que ni siquiera va a acusar a sus padres adoptivos. La sangre saldrá a la luz, una nacida de muggles nunca sería tan fiel"._ Y así sucesivamente.

\- Tú, Draco Malfoy, estás empezando a _interesarme_. – Hermione alejó su mano de él y Draco se guardó la varita en el bolsillo – Creo que tomaré esa copa, si la oferta sigue en pie. Podemos hablar de cómo voy a saber si puedo confiar en ti.

Draco se puso en pie y le ofreció su brazo, con la formalidad que le ofrecería a una mujer en una de las reuniones de sangre puras.

\- ¿Mi Lady?

\- Sí. – contestó ella – Lo soy.


	2. Interesting Bedfellows

**¡Holaaa! ¡Lo prometido es deuda!**

 **Así que aquí teneis el siguiente capítulo. Esta historia me encanta, la adoro y traducirla se me hace muy, muy fácil, pero no os acostumbréis que tengo más historias que atender ;P Aunque mañana es mi santo y tendré todo el fin de semana a la familia por aquí revoloteando así que no me voy a poder concentrar en mis propias historias (para eso necesito silencio) así que estos dos días puede que siga traduciendo esta historia, es como una droga y así vamos entrando en la trama :D**

 **Espero que os guste este capítulo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Interesting Bedfellows (Interesantes compañeros de cama)**

En el apartamento de Draco, él sostenía en el aire un frasquito sellado de Veritaserum y otro frasquito con el antídoto.

\- Eso, - dijo Hermione – es una sustancia regulada. Ilegal de poseer e ilegal de administrar.

Draco se empezó a reír de ella.

\- ¿Prefieres no involucrarte con sustancias ilegales? Quieres hablar sobre la puesta en escena de un golpe de estado y ascender como Dama Oscura, ¿pero te preocupa violar las regulaciones de abuso de sustancias?

Hermione se encontró con sus ojos y parecía estar divirtiéndose cuando ella de manera irritada le arrebato los frascos.

\- Ves a por las bebidas. - Draco caminó hasta uno de los armarios, sacando de allí dos vasos y una botella de whisky - ¿Whisky muggle?

\- No puedo creer que no sepas que soy un snob, Granger. Realmente no me importa de donde venga algo con tal de que sea lo mejor. – sirvió las bebidas, dejándolas frente a Hermione y esperó mientras ella abría la poción y añadía tres gotas a cada vaso. Seguía observándola, está vez sorprendido.

\- Estoy segura que tienes algunas preguntas que te gustaría hacerme, la confianza que se va a generar aquí tiene que ser mutua. Por supuesto, suponiendo, que después de beberme eso y empezar a hablar no te lance un Obliviate.

Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared cuando tomó su bebida, dándole un largo trago y esperó a que la poción hiciera su efecto. Ella estaba demasiado cerca, justo en el borde de su espacio personal y el rubio podía decir que realmente estaba disfrutando de intentar conscientemente no moverse.

\- Explícame por qué debería quedarme. – Draco se puso nervioso.

Podía sentir un abrumador impulso adulterado que le empujaba a hablar de todo y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener la concentración. Ese era uno de los problemas de los sueros de la verdad; la gente tendía a balbucear incoherencias sin preguntas cuidadosamente estructuradas.

\- Puedo ayudarte. Puedo ayudarte a convertirte en una potencia. Puedo…

\- Sí. – Hermione se acercó hasta él, posando la mano sobre su boca y Draco, sorprendido, guardó silencio – Estoy segura de que puedes hacer muchas cosas. Estoy segura de que serías muy, muy útil. Pero de lo que no estoy segura es de por qué quieres ser útil para mí o si podría confiar en ti. – finalizó, alejando su mano – Habla.

Draco reconoció la autorización – no, la orden – y sus tripas se contrajeron. Había tenido una gran cantidad de órdenes en su corta vida, como entregar algún paquete o varita en algún punto específico. En muchas de ellas había terminado mal.

\- Odio, realmente odio, a Harry Potter y sus pequeños aduladores. Casi me mató en el colegio y se libró con un par de castigos porque era el chico especial. Pero, además, la Orden del Fénix son un grupo de ladrones, que se han enriquecido a sí mismos en nombre de las reparaciones. El Señor Oscuro…

Hermione lo interrumpió.

\- Voldemort. Llámalo Voldemort. O Riddle, ese pretencioso nombre inventado es demasiado.

\- Como mi Lady desee. – dijo Draco levantando la copa hacia ella, medio burlón, antes de volver a tomar un largo trago – Riddle era un psicópata que necesitaba destrozar cosas como un perro rabioso. No voy a argumentar eso. Ese hombre vivió en mi casa, tomó la varita de mi padre, amenazó a mi madre. Me familiaricé bastante con los espectáculos de terror. Pero vuestro pequeño club del Fénix se ha beneficiado de la guerra hasta un grado obsceno. No fue suficiente encarcelar a los conspiradores que sobrevivieron, saquearon lo suficiente como para cubrir todos los gastos de guerra y algo más; muchos "algo más".

Hermione asintió.

\- Tú Orden, perdón, el Ministro, ha confiscado, tierras, casas, negocios y las ha ido repartiendo entre familiares y amigos. Es el clientelismo en una escala mucho mayor de lo cualquier sangre pura corrupto haya soñado alguna vez. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que puedo hacer al respecto? Nada. No puedo ayudar ni a mis amigos, ni a mi madre, ni a mí mismo. No puedo unirme al gobierno, convertirme en un burócrata y hacer que las cosas cambien. No puedo tirar de los hilos entre bastidores como mi padre hacía. No funcionaría. A mí no. Todo lo que puedo hacer es ir a los bares y emborracharme, mientras veo a tus amigos cumplir, distraer a las masas como los osos entrenados, lamiendo de la leche y la miel que les ofrecen. – Draco ahora estaba enfadado y ya no controlaba las palabras que salían de su boca - ¿La comadreja jamás a lamido tú leche y tú miel, Granger? ¿Es por eso que ahora lo odias tanto?

Hermione le dio una bofetada. Fuerte. Draco agarró su muñeca, en un reflejo automático y fijo la mirada en ella; estaba haciéndole daño en la mano, sin duda, pero le había dado una bofetada. No era la tortura que su tía le infligiría. Habría infligido. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento. El rubio desvió la mirada a un lado, antes de soltarle la mano.

\- Sobre el tema principal que nos ocupa, sí puedo confiar en ti para ayudarme a preparar una insurrección. - escupió finalmente Hermione, frotándose el lugar donde Draco la había agarrado – Pero no te entrometas en mi vida amorosa.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró él.

\- No es mí Orden, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé. – Draco dejó una pausa, amargamente – Mira, tú tienes el atractivo jodieron cuando te eliminaron de ese pequeño circo, cometieron un error y es que puedo explotarlo. Podemos explotarlo. Podemos construir una fuerza de apoyo sobre _Hermione Granger_ de una manera que nunca podría hacer sobre mí. Eres el príncipe bastardo que puede unir al país para apoyarte. ¿Yo? Yo sólo soy el consejero que nadie quiere. Puedo conseguirte una entrada directa en la elite sangre pura. Puedo estructurar un complot, esparcir rumores y diseñar publicidad. Pero cualquier historia centrada en torno a un ex mortífago no inspira a tenderos o brujas de clase media para derrocar a esos bastardos del Fénix. Les podría contar todo sobre la degradación de la moneda y sobre el creciente riesgo de hiperinflación, pero nadie se uniría a una insurrección porque estén molestos por los desequilibrios comerciales internacionales. ¿La hermosa princesa bastarda prometiéndoles purificación, esperanza y gloria? Ante eso, te seguirían. Puedo conseguir que acudan a ti en masa.

\- Por lo tanto. Consigo tus contactos, tu apoyo y tus habilidades. Tú consigues un punto de apoyo. – dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño – Estás bastante enterado de lo que está pasando tanto política como económicamente. Y odias a Harry, en eso te creo. Te gusta el poder. Bien, me gustaría comprar uno incluso sin suero de la verdad. Te conozco desde hace el suficiente tiempo como para haber deducido _eso_. Pero aunque estoy segura de que podrías vender ese pequeño cuento de hadas sobre mi misteriosa ascendencia sangre pura a tus compañeros, ¿podrías, tú, manejar a una Dama Oscura sangre sucia? Me odias, odias mi sangre, odias mi especie. Mi especie sucia, asquerosa y sin valor.

Hermione alzó una de sus manos y con un dedo, empezó a trazar las líneas del rostro del chico. Draco sabía que estaba burlándose de él, aun así, ante su contacto sintió como el pulso se aceleraba en su garganta. Se deshizo; la droga había conseguido anularlo y estaba dispuesto para ella. No podía hacer ni utilizar nada para evitar ese simple contacto. No podía, después de todo, había recibido mucha dulzura en su vida y no tenía la práctica para resistirse a ella. Draco la miró fijamente, con sus ojos grises ampliamente abiertos.

\- Los odio a ellos porque son peligrosos. – le susurró Draco, mientras ella continuaba trazando las líneas de su rostro: la frente, los pómulos, la mandíbula, la boca – Cada uno de ellos supone un riesgo para el resto, el riesgo de que algún amigo o familiar muggle les vea hacer un poco de magia y que la caza de brujas se inicie de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí?

\- ¿Tú? – Draco rió con voz ronca, todavía fascinado por el tacto de sus dedos sobre su cara – Tú eres la excepción. La señorita Perfecta, la bruja más brillante de tu generación. Le lanzarías un Obliviate a cualquiera que necesitaras. El único riesgo que implicas es que vas a tomar el control. Hermione. – probablemente esa era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre, nunca lo había hecho y los dedos de Hermione se tensaron, sorprendidos, en su piel - ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto, verdad? Si pierdes, mueres. Es un jodido juego de azar.

\- ¿Dudas, Malfoy?

Draco volvió la cara medio escondiéndola contra la mano de Hermione, su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos.

\- No. He puesto mi suerte en tus manos. Yo estoy, como se suele decir, a tu disposición. Si me lo permites.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Puedo mejorarlo, lo sabes. No puedo soportar ver las cosas mal. Me he pasado la vida apostando fuerte y al final no me he llevado nada a pesar de haber ganado; esta vez voy a jugar, ganar y a llevarme el premio. En conclusión, tengo planes para hacerlo, quiero y puedo. ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – Hermione dejó una pausa - Me odias por eso, ¿verdad? – continuó, con su mano todavía descansando ligeramente sobre la cara de Draco, debajo de la cortina de pelo rubio – Yo puedo hacer esto y tú, y todas tus generaciones de exquisita crianza, no pueden. No sin mí.

\- Un poco, sí. Pero tú también me necesitas, Princesa.

\- Un poco, sí.

Draco burlonamente besó sus dedos, antes de alejar la cabeza de su mano.

\- Ya es suficiente. ¿Me tomas o simplemente me borras la mente y me dejas?

Hermione vertió la mitad del antídoto en la bebida de Draco y tomó un sorbo de la suya propia.

\- Es tu turno de las veinte preguntas. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Draco se tragó el antídoto y empezó a estudiarla. Estaba completamente relajada, devolviéndole la mirada con una grave expresión, por una vez impenetrable. Hermione asintió en su dirección, haciéndole saber que podía sentir los efectos de la poción haciendo estragos en su sistema. No estaba muy seguro de que hacer con el juego limpio, esa parte del juego era nueva para él.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó simplemente.

\- Sí. – le contestó Hermione, en voz baja – En temas políticos lo hago. Me asciendes, tú con poder detrás del trono al corriente establecido, sí. Sigues sin gustarme, pero no me importaría tenerte a mi disposición, como tú dices. ¿Tener al atractivo y brillante Draco Malfoy bajo la palma de mi mano? Creo que me gustaría bastante.

Draco se estremeció ante eso. Eso era lo que le había ofrecido, lo que le estaba ofreciendo, pero escucharlo tan claramente de alguien drogado por el suero de la verdad seguía siendo duro.

\- ¿Vas a disolver la Orden, a despojarlos del poder? ¿Dejaras que te ayude?

Hermione asintió.

\- Eso, sin duda.

Draco tomó el antídoto y vertió el resto del frasquito en el vaso de la chica.

\- Eso es todo lo que me importa.

\- Bueno, - Hermione bebió el antídoto – la conspiración te da interesantes compañeros de cama. – Draco arqueó las cejas y ella resopló – No hablaba literalmente, no te hagas ilusiones.

\- ¿Crees que fantaseo con frecuencia en acostarme con mujeres que odio un poco? ¿Con alguien que no me gusta ni un poco?

\- Intento no pensar en lo que fantaseas.

\- Ahora mismo, en comida. – además de un poco de tiempo para recuperarse de esa lacerante y drogada conversación, no estaría de más, pensaba Draco. Se marchó hacia la pequeña cocina de su apartamento, revolviendo apresuradamente los estantes, haciendo dos sándwiches y sacando una bolsa de patatas fritas – Mi primer acto en servicio a la futura Dama Oscura, si lo aceptas: la cena.

Hermione observó los sándwiches.

\- ¡Oh, por al amor de…! No estarás pensando que intento envenenarte, ¿verdad?

La chica resopló y tomó uno de los bocadillos, equilibrando el plato en sus rodillas. Se había acomodado en un sillón mientras Draco había estado ocupado, al fin se había relajado lo suficiente como para sentarse.

\- Sólo tengo un problema al imaginarme al elitista y snob, Draco Malfoy, recordando tener que comprar pan y queso en el supermercado.

\- Sí, bueno, soy más adaptable de lo que parece. Mira con quien estoy comiendo. – se sentó sobre la mesa, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich - Y tengo el mejor queso y pan artesano.

\- Por supuesto.

Cuando Draco se terminó el bocadillo, dejó el plato a un lado y le preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres saber que creo que debemos hacer primero? – Hermione seguía comiendo, pero asintió en respuesta – En primer lugar creo que deberías conseguir ese trabajo totalmente aburrido en el Ministerio. Se te dará acceso al edificio y una vez que estés dentro con una tranquilidad imperiosa podrías abrirte paso a todo lo que necesitemos con el tiempo; a largo plazo tendrás que renunciar bajo algún tipo de dramático espectáculo, justo antes de ascender como Ministro, pero primero es necesario entrar.

\- Puedo hacer eso.

\- Empezaré a difundir los rumores sobre tu sangre pura para que podamos empezar a atraer a gente que nunca seguiría a una sangre sucia. – Hermione le lanzó una mirada y él sacudió la cabeza – Tienes que habituarte a la palabra y explotar ese prejuicio contra la sangre. Riddle lo hizo y le funcionó y todo el mundo sabía que estaba loco. La gente piensa que eres brillante, pero todavía necesitas un gancho que atraiga a mucha más gente, una simple causa que consiga irritarlos. Sé discreta sobre ello para que así las personas comunes no se asusten por el pensamiento de otro grupo de mortífagos alzándose, pero el núcleo de tus partidarios tienen que ser sangre puras; que es básicamente donde está la influencia. Buscaran señales de que apoyas los ideales tradicionales de la pureza de la sangre y sin las que nunca se unirían a ti. – Hermione asintió lentamente y él tomó una profunda respiración – Y tenemos que empezar a salir.

\- Recuérdame por qué. – le dijo entregándole el plato vacío y Draco lo dejó junto al otro en la mesa.

\- Porque soy un jodido elitista que nunca saldría con una sangre sucia. – afirmó él sin rodeos – Eso explicaría porque vamos a estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos; que tendremos que estarlo para planearlo todo. Y entonces podría presentarte a mi madre, quien también es una purista de la sangre y una vez que te haya aceptado como una especie de sangre pura misteriosamente huérfana empezarás a llamar la atención y podremos comenzar a reclutar tu círculo interno. – Draco dejó una pausa – También porque soy atractivo y me quieres bajo la palma de tu mano.

\- ¿Tu estómago va a ser capaz de soportar salir con una "inmunda sangre sucia"? No me parece real...

\- Podré manejarlo. – dijo Draco rotundamente - ¿Tú podrás?

Hermione le devolvió la mirada y poco a poco su rostro se fue suavizando hasta componer una cálida sonrisa. Se levantó y se inclinó hacia Draco, acariciando su nariz contra la de él, con las bocas a tan sólo un milímetro, Hermione separó un poco los labios y justo cuando el rubio levantó las manos para tirar de ella y acercarla más para realmente besarla, la chica volvió a su posición inicial, de nuevo con una mirada glacial.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que podré, sí. Puedo hacer cosas más difíciles. ¿Tú puedes?

Draco estaba sorprendido por lo buena actriz que era y con un pequeño estremecimiento deseaba que el casi beso no hubiera sido del todo fingido. Y eso era una complicación innecesaria.

\- Eres buena.

\- Eso espero. – le contestó Hermione, volviendo a sentarse – Después de todo, estamos planeando derrocar un gobierno. Salir simplemente ahí y decirles: que son unos incompetentes así que vamos a tomar el relevo, probablemente no funcionará. – dijo mientras se peinaba los rizos con la mano y se inclinaba contra la silla; obviamente cansada, pero sin dejar de hablar – Una vez que estés metido en esto no habrá vuelta atrás. Ya has tenido una experiencia bastante desagradable con un Señor Oscuro. ¿Realmente estás tan ansioso por repetirlo?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

\- Yo no lo llamaría ansioso. Lo llamaría "dispuesto". – tal vez fuera estúpido; la valentía nunca había su fuerte y dejar todas sus opciones, toda su libertad en manos de la irritable y brillante Gryffindor, podía considerase una locura. Pero, oh Merlín, ella tenía razón. Podía hacerlo. Y Draco quería que lo hiciera, quería destruir a la Orden – Un par de cosas. Vas a tener que vestir de manera diferente. Y…

\- ¿Qué pasa con la manera en que me visto?

\- Tienes que vestirte en función. Colores oscuros, sencillos, ceñidos. Nada exagerado, pero empieza a enviar señales de que ese pelo espeso no es un Weasley adicional más. – Hermione entrecerró los ojos y antes de que pudiera estallar en una indignación de vanidad femenina, Draco alzó las manos en alto – Mira, la ropa sólo es un disfraz. Vestir de esa manera implicaría que eres una bruja sangre pura oscura, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa la clase de monstruosidades que te pongas en la privacidad de tu propio apartamento, pero en público vístete para el personaje. Si puedes llegar a besarme puedes jodidamente ponerte un vestido elegante y negro en lugar de, - le echó un vistazo a lo que tenía puesto – eso. Y tacones.

\- Odio los tacones.

\- No me importa. Los tacones son señal de poder. Úsalos.

Hubo una larga y peligrosa pausa y Draco se preguntó si habría llegado demasiado lejos, aconsejándola con demasiada libertad.

\- Ves planeando hacerme un montón de masajes en los pies.

El rubio se ahogó en una sonrisa. Hermione había tomado en cuenta su sugerencia; estaba escuchándolo.

\- Todos tenemos que sacrificarnos por la causa. – Draco suspiró. La otra cosa que debía abordar era todavía menos agradable que la de que vestía mal - ¿Sabes Legeremancia?

\- No.

\- Deberías aprender. Oclumancia también. La mejor manera de empezar requiere un socio dispuesto. Lo cual indica que estamos de suerte, por suerte para mí. Los dos estamos un poco borrachos y cansados, así que probablemente no duela. Nuestra resistencia es débil. Podría ser, desagradable, si te resistes. – Draco se trasladó delante de ella y se sentó en el suelo, levantando la mirada – El contacto físico también ayuda. – extendió sus manos. Nuevamente sintió un vuelco en su flujo sanguíneo y maldijo interiormente, si lo que iban a hacer funcionaba, esta no deseada e inesperada atracción quedaría completamente expuesta ante ella – Bueno, haré contacto visual contigo y tú debes intentar introducirte en mi cabeza. Yo generalmente me introduzco a través de los armarios clasificados de la gente para acceder a sus sentimientos, pero diferentes personas utilizan diferentes imágenes. No esperes que las cosas sean totalmente claras. Imagina pinturas impresionistas en lugar de foto realismo. – Draco se preparó mentalmente, esperando que comenzara, tensándose contra la violación. Tener a alguien en su cabeza siempre le había hecho sentirse impotente; siempre le dolía. Después del Señor… después de Riddle y su tía, Draco había jurado que nunca le pasaría esto otra vez, que nadie volvería a hacerle sentir vulnerable.

Hermione le estaba mirando, observándolo.

\- Odias esto. – murmuró.

\- Es muy… - Draco dejó una pausa – Es más íntimo que el sexo. Y no aprendí de alguien especialmente amable.

\- No tienes que hacer esto ahora. Ya lo haremos más tarde. – Hermione, acarició con sus pulgares las palmas de las manos del chico y entonces él las dejó caer.

Draco estaba avergonzado de lo aliviado y agradecido que se sentía, incluso para exhalar un corto suspiro. Pero todavía…

\- Necesitas aprender esto. – murmuró – Prácticamente es el primer capítulo del manual del Líder Oscuro.

\- Hoy no, Malfoy. – le contestó Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza – Tráeme un libro, déjame investigar. No quiero bucear en tus pensamientos totalmente desprevenida. Y, sinceramente, está noche no sería buena; estoy cansada, los dos estamos un poco borrachos y, además, tú estás atemorizado. – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que Draco involuntariamente pensó que era "arrebatadora" – Si bien es bueno que me tengas miedo, que estés atemorizado me parece demasiado. Eres, después de todo, el jefe de complots, creador de planes y distribuidor de publicidad, así como mi fabricante de sándwiches. No serás muy eficaz si estás paralizado por el miedo. Es posible que te olvidaras de comprar mostaza, comprarías queso de calidad inferior o cosas así…

\- Como mi Lady desee. – esta vez no era ninguna burla. Draco bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, apoyándose contra uno de los lados de la silla, pero sin tocar a Hermione.

\- Eres mucho más servil de lo que habría esperado.

\- Probablemente estoy un poco mareado por el alcohol y las drogas. No te preocupes, volveré a ser yo mismo mañana por la mañana. – Hermione estaba pasando sus dedos por el pelo rubio de Draco, haciendo girar un mechón en su dedo índice. No pudo evitar imaginarse como una correa los conectaba y el chico cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose – Tú eres mucho mejor como Dama Oscura de lo que habría esperado.

Hermione todavía seguía jugando con su pelo.

\- Soy mandona por naturaleza.

\- No me refería precisamente a eso. - pero Draco no entró en detalles y Hermione no le preguntó. Probablemente no lo necesitaba. Después de todo, ya lo tenía sentado, con la cabeza inclinada y a sus pies.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Que os parece esta Hermione? A mi me encantaaaaa... veremos que sigue :D Con un poco de esfuerzo mañana vuelvo a publicar, pero ya os digo no os acostumbréis ;P**

 **El siguiente capítulo se llama: "The Firts Date" (La primera cita) ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

 **¡Besotes Oscuros!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Karla:** Me alegra verte por aquí :D Y si es una historia muy interesante y diferente :D Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Besos!

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJA Me ha hecho mucha gracia la primera parte de tu review xD Eres igual de impaciente que yo... ¡Me encantaass! ¡Bienvenida a esta nueva aventura, espero que te guste tanto como las demás! A mi me encantan, pero yo soy más de historias oscuras jajajaja xD Y me encanta está Hermione con una personalidad más corrupta y maliciosa y este Draco, entre sarcástico y servicial... uff... lo violaba... xD Y por todos es sabido que la inteligencia de Voldmort brillaba por su ausencia... veremos que consiguen Hermione y Draco ;P JAJajAJ Si yo también creo que han tenido que leer a Maquiavelo, lo tienen todo demasiado bien organizado... xD Si en este fic parece que volvemos a odiar a Ron y Harry se une a la lista de indeseables junto al resto de la Orden... veremos que pasa, seguramente mañana suba el siguiente capítulo, que ya tengo medio traducido... xD ¡Besazos cielo y encantada de tenerte por aquí una vez más!


	3. The Firts Date

**¡Holaaaa!**

 **Me alegra mucho que os este interesando tanto la historia, ya os digo para mi es como una droga... así que aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, sé que lo haréis ;)**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que mi familia esta revoloteando por aquí y son un poco molestos, pero se les quiere... xD**

 **¡A LEER!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 2 – The Firts Date (La Primera Cita)**

 _He conseguido ese trabajo. Felicítame._

* * *

 _El sábado te recogeré para salir y celebrarlo. Recuerda lo que te dije sobre la ropa._

* * *

 _Eres un imbécil. Sé cómo tengo que vestirme._

* * *

Aparentemente Hermione sabía hacerlo. Cuando Draco llegó al apartamento de la chica, haciendo una nota mental para que se mudara con él tan pronto como fuera posible y así no tener que volver a ese barrio de nuevo, Hermione ya estaba vestida y lista para salir, hasta con unos zapatos altos de tacón.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea, - ese fue el saludo de la castaña – de lo difícil que es andar con tacones sobre adoquines? Si no me doblo un tobillo, será un maldito milagro.

El vestido que había encontrado le encajaba perfectamente, le sentaba muy bien. Era escueto, sutil y elegante. La impecable tela negra comenzaba en lo alto de su cuello, deslizándose por todas sus curvas y finalizando justo bajo sus rodillas. Se había recogido el pelo en una serie de apretadas trenzas que cruzaban su cabeza como serpientes estiradas al sol. Draco le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se girara y Hermione dio una vuelta frente a él.

\- Bien. – dijo Draco finalmente. Era un claro eufemismo. Estaba mucho más que bien y podía ser que no le gustaran los tacones, pero sin duda sabía cómo moverse con ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Draco la miró con incredulidad, pero sí, la chica estaba hablando en serio – Molly siempre lleva vestidos con volantes y capas; dice que es la mejor manera de vestir; mi madre es más de jerséis y zapatos cómodos de mujer. ¿Seguro que esto funcionara? Ron siempre…

Draco la cortó.

\- Lo que Ron Weasley sabe de mujeres es como encontrar la prostituta más barata en los bares. Hazme un considerable favor y nunca, jamás, utilices su juicio como guía para la ropa o comportamiento, o cualquier otra cosa. Y su madre es, un viejo murciélago regordete que necesita utilizar montones de capas para ocultar los partos de siete mocosos y los excesos con el pan y las patatas. Te aseguro, que tú no tienes ningún problema. – dijo Draco, caminando a su alrededor – En absoluto. – volviendo a quedar frente a ella, colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, alzándole un poco la cabeza - ¿De todos modos, cuanto se me permite coquetear?

\- ¿Qué harías si nuestra pequeña fachada romántica fuera real?

Draco se echó hacia atrás y la miró fijamente. _Besarte,_ pensó. _Violarte hasta que todo ese pelo recogido cayera alrededor de tu cara y que estuvieras gimiendo mi nombre, mandando a la mierda la reserva para la cena_. Sin embargo, no era estúpido, se limitó a decir:

\- Probablemente no habría tenido que inspeccionarte para asegurarme de que estuvieras presentable; las mujeres que usan jerséis y zapatos cómodos no son realmente mi tipo. – y dicho esto, le lanzó un paquete – Te quiero dar eso, te dará un poco más de bombo y platillo.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo.

\- No va a abrirse solo, Granger.

\- Estamos saliendo. Probablemente deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres. – mientras decía eso, Hermione estaba tirando del papel que envolvía el paquete y sacando el presente.

\- Pensé que probablemente no tendrías ningún accesorio oscuro por ahí. Hermione. – la chica se deslizó el brazalete en su mano, era una simple serpiente plateada que se envolvía tres veces en su muñeca, en espiral hasta finalizar con un par de ojos negros y brillantes – Así completas el atuendo.

\- Gracias. Es muy, - Hermione se pausó buscando las palabras adecuadas – bífido.

Bueno. Draco había esperado un poco más de entusiasmo; no todos los días se le regala una joya a una mujer y mucho menos una joya de calidad.

\- También es una pieza que demuestra tradicionalidad sin que parezca que has saqueado el joyero de tu abuela o, peor aún, alguna tienda barata de adolescentes sin gusto ni dinero. Intenta asegurarte de que salga en las fotos de los periodistas.

\- Lo siento, no tenía intención de sonar… es sólo… - Hermione estaba balbuceando y Draco se alegró de que se sintiera incómoda después de su pequeño e insolente comentario. Podía ser brillante, podía ser la cara de la nueva era Oscura, pero el rubio todavía podía desestabilizarla.

\- Eres una bruja oscura, ¿recuerdas? ¿La planificación para reclutar más brujas oscuras convenciéndoles de que tú lo eres para conseguir partidarios y dar un golpe de estado? He planeado una elaborada cena y un encontronazo accidental con un reportero para que podamos entrar en las páginas de sociedad sobre chismes románticos y hacer que la gente se pregunte: _¿Por qué un maldito purista a la sangre como él saldría con una sangre sucia como ella?_ Intenta seguir el ritmo. – finalizó Draco, con la burla saturando sus palabras.

\- No tienes a tu suerte, Malfoy.

\- Draco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por nuestros nombres, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione dejó la caja, muy cuidadosamente, sobre la mesa.

\- Supongo que debo considerarme honrada de que hayas elegido para mí como regalo, un abalorio tan hermoso. Gracias por tu considerado regalo. Me aseguraré de que las personas adecuadas lo vean. – Hermione le dedicó una falsa reverencia, con algo de dificultad por el corte del vestido y Draco le sonrió con frialdad y si su flujo sanguíneo se estaba elevando, bueno, él no dio ninguna señal de ello, simplemente la siguió observando – Me he vestido de la manera que me pediste, hasta me he puesto los miserables zapatos. Llevo tu brazalete. Vamos a ir a nuestra pequeña función antes de que me hagas perder la compostura. – compuso una pausa – Háblame del reportero. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

\- Ah, eso es más una casualidad que algo planeado, tengo que admitirlo. Después de la cena, pensé que te gustaría dar un paseo por la calle y comprar un helado. Hay una firma de libros esta noche y tus mejores amigos estarán allí, lo que significa que la prensa también lo estará, lo que significa que la salida de nuestro pequeño romance será bastante fácil. Si tenemos mucha suerte, uno de ellos puede llegar a golpearme y tú te lanzarías sobre mí preocupada y vulnerable.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlos como violentos e irracionales?

\- ¿Eso es un problema?

Hermione resopló.

\- Es lo suficientemente preciso como para pensar que has estado dentro de nuestro círculo de oro. Si conseguimos a Ron, al menos, que reaccione de forma exagerada contra nosotros, no debería ser difícil. Estoy segura de que la idea de que estoy saliendo contigo le causará un cortocircuito en los pocos pensamientos racionales que le queden después de estos meses de desenfrenada adulación. – Draco abrió la broca para hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió – No, no estoy hablando de eso, así que no preguntes.

Draco no podía dejar de preguntarse porque habían roto la relación de amistad. Durante años había sufrido a ese grupo, se burlaba de ellos sin descanso, los odiaba. El enamoramiento de Hermione por ese estúpido pelirrojo había sido de conocimiento público. Ni siquiera una guerra había sido capaz de separarlos, pero algo había pasado después y debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella todavía estuviera enfadada. Quizás a Weasley sólo le gustaban las pobres e inservibles inútiles. _Él pierde_ , pensó Draco para sí mismo, _yo gano_. _Nosotros ganamos_ , se corrigió. _Nuestro bando gana._ Y extendiendo el brazo, preguntó:

\- Así qué, mi Lady, ¿vamos a cenar?

\- No me llames eso en público. – Hermione agarró su brazo, fundiéndose contra él. El juego acababa de empezar.

\- Nunca me acuses de ser tan obvio, Hermione. Me ofende.

* * *

La cena fue agradable, aunque sin incidentes. Draco había reservado en un restaurante en el que nadie se opondría a una hija de muggles, aunque secretamente, a donde quiera que fuera con el rubio la gente los observaría y chismorrearían. Había sido una difícil elección, y estaba satisfecho consigo mismo de haber encontrado el sitio adecuado.

\- Felicidades, - Draco alzó la copa hacia Hermione – por tu nuevo brillante trabajo. Estoy seguro de que eres la ayudante más sobrecualificada para el puesto de investigador adjunta en virtud de traductora de runas que jamás han tenido.

\- Intentaré no quedarme dormida en el trabajo. Honestamente, – le contestó Hermione sorbiendo de la pajita – la gente actúa como si la traducción de Runas Antiguas fuera difícil; deberías oír cómo se quejan. Vagos. Pero hay algunas cosas interesantes en los archivos del Ministerio que no han visto la luz del día en siglos. Voy a empezar a hacer un listado de las cosas que podrían sernos de utilidad.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿En algún momento dejas de ser una insufrible sabelotodo?

\- Suelen decirme que no.

* * *

Hermione era, Draco tenía que admitirlo, terriblemente hábil en ser buena compañía. Se inclinaba hacia él, parecía encontrar divertidas sus anécdotas, se hacía eco de las opiniones del rubio, alterándolas lo suficiente para que no sonara como una repetición sin sentido. Sus oscuros ojos se dejaban caer en los de Draco entre la luz de las velas, enmarcados por largas pestañas y con una sonrisa tentadora. Era fácil olvidar que Hermione estaba fingiendo ser encantadora, era tan fácil como verla sonreír, dibujar un pequeño círculo encantado entre los dos, hacer que todos los hombres envidiaran su compañía. Cuando abrieron la puerta y salieron con sus cuerpos jóvenes a la calle, naturalmente, las miradas indulgentes parecían seguirlos. ¿Quién podía resistirse a la alegría que se expandía con un nuevo amor, de la belleza y juventud que despedían, deleitándose el uno al otro? Si un par de mujeres mayores los observaban con la fresca especulación en sus ojos, si algunos hombres los señalaban preguntándose quienes eran, quien era ella y arqueaban una ceja especulativamente, bueno, eso significaba que la campaña había empezado. _Miradme,_ pensaba Draco, _miradme y preguntaos si realmente creéis que estaría con esta mujer si su condición de sangre fuera la que pensabais que era._ ¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy le ofrecería su brazo a una sangre sucia, tomaría una flor de un florero de una tienda y se la pondría detrás de la oreja con una reverencia y una sonrisa? Nunca, en ningún rincón del mundo.

Excepto, por supuesto, porque sí estaba haciendo todas esas cosas. Realmente, la conspiración hace extraños compañeros de cama.

Draco la detuvo justo a la salida de la librería, lo que los dejó a los dos a la luz de una farola. Hermione se giró, con los brazos estirados, mirando hacia la luz, y cuando la chica estuvo a punto de viajar directa a un adoquín, Draco la estabilizó con sus brazos.

\- Te tengo. – bromeó y empezó a reírse, dejando que el sonido se filtrara en el aire, un señuelo no solo para las parejas mayores, sino también para el fotógrafo que estaba tomando un descanso de la firma de libros. El hombre distinguió el distintivo pelo rubio, brillando bajo la luz de la farola y con indiferencia sacó la cámara, por si de aquí podría sacar de su aburrida misión en la librería alguna jugosa página de sociedad.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, suspirando contra el odio de su cita.

\- Creo que me gustas como mi adorada novia. – acarició a Hermione con su nariz y después con una sonrisa rozó suavemente sus labios. La chica se fundió con él, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y mirándolo a los ojos, de repente, Draco, pudo sentir como revoloteaba contra el borde de su cerebro, congelándose inmediatamente cuando Hermione se introdujo en su cabeza, cerniéndose en su interior. Podía decir que estaba a las puertas, realmente no estaba rebuscando en su mente. Todavía no.

\- ¿Quieres? ¿De verdad? – susurró Hermione. Una dulce e inocente sonrisa se extiende en su boca mientras Draco cerraba los ojos. Se sentía casi enfermo de miedo, el recuerdo de unos cuchillos raspando sus pensamientos lo paralizó.

\- No me hagas daño. – dejó caer de su boca de manera más o menos espontanea al volver a abrir los ojos y mirarla.

\- Yo no soy tu tía. – la voz de Hermione era baja, casi un susurro, sonando despectiva, divertida y tal vez un poco herida, ante el recuerdo de la cicatriz tallada en su brazo.

\- No, mi La… Hermione. – murmuró Draco, inclinándose hacia ella, tomando su cara entre las manos.

Hermione no se alejó de su cabeza. Y simplemente le susurró:

\- Intenta recordar que tú eres mío, no al revés. – y dicho eso compartieron otro beso público.

Su falso amor, era un buen espectáculo. _Voy a ahogarme con esta mujer_ , pensó Draco y no podía decir si su inmersión voluntaria en las profundidades de Hermione lo hacía más o menos terrible.

Fue entonces cuando el reportero tomó la primera fotografía. Recordándolo más tarde, Draco casi habría deseado que pusieran esa en la primera plana, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó después, eso nuca iba a suceder. Aun así, durante muchos años, esa se había convertido en la fotografía favorita de los dos; Hermione inclinada hacia él, mirándole a los ojos con la expresión de una mujer no sólo enamorada si no con la expresión de alguien que se siente a salvo, en casa. Viendo como Draco la atraía hacia su cuerpo, como Hermione le devolvía la mirada con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, nadie podría creer que, como pareja, no estaban simplemente destinados a serlo. Nadie, nadie más que él, podía saber que se aferraba a ella en una combinación de desgarrador deseo y miedo en lugar de amor. Ese pequeño impreso, que Draco iba a recortar del periódico justo antes de tirar el resto, ese impreso que iba a guardar en el fondo de un libro en el que permanecería escondido.

\- ¿Hermione? – Ron salía de la tienda, todavía con la pluma en la mano de su firma de libros. Los había visto, tan cuidadosamente dispuestos bajo la luz de la farola.

\- ¿Ron? – Hermione se veía nerviosa e incómoda incluso mientras avanzaba hacia su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con _él_? – Ron estaba predeciblemente furioso.

\- El perro del hortelano, predecible. – murmuró Draco arrastrando las palabras, mientras Hermione se disponía a hablar en una aparente confusión.

\- Tengo… tengo una cita, Ron.

\- ¿Con _Draco Malfoy? –_ el desprecio de su alta voz estaba atrayendo a la multitud de dentro de la tienda, así como de las calles más cercanas y Hermione tropezó con una mirada triste a mitad del camino entre los dos hombres, con uno de sus tacones perfectamente enganchado en el borde de un adoquín particularmente desigual. Draco divisó a Theo Nott entre la multitud, devolviéndole la mirada y arqueando las cejas. El rubio pudo ver al hombre pronunciando con sus labios un "Tenemos que hablar" y él asintió.

\- Bueno, sí. – Hermione sonaba tan lastimera. Como si fuera el último gatito de la camada, aquel que nadie se llevaría a casa – Tú me dejaste, Ron. Me costó mucho tiempo, pero soy feliz otra vez. Draco cuida de mí. Me hace sentir querida. – estaba haciendo gestos débiles, agitando ese brazalete de serpiente delante del fotógrafo, cuyos ojos se abrieron ante la confirmación de lo que era, incluso mientras siguió tomando fotografía, tras fotografía. Draco se preguntó, en pocas palabras, si el hombre estaría interesado en una primicia sobre este romance en ciernes y se hizo una nota mental para comprobar mañana el encabezado.

\- Eres hija de muggles, Hermione. Draco Malfoy nunca pensaría en ti como algo más que basura. – soltó Ron – No te creas lo que sea que te haya dicho. ¿Él te ha dado esto? – estaba señalando el brazalete – Eso, es prácticamente el pago de tus servicios. ¿Qué eres, su puta sangre sucia? – ahí fue cuando Ron la empujó. Hermione tropezó de nuevo, con el tacón enganchado todavía en el adoquín haciéndola caer y Draco se precipitó hacia adelante para agarrarla.

Harry había salido corriendo de la tiendo y estaba sujetando a Ron.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le exigió aun cuando Hermione estaba soltando grititos.

\- Mi tobillo. – jadeó la chica y Draco inmediatamente la dejó sobre el suelo, tirando suavemente de su zapato y comprobándole el pie para verificar que estuviera bien – Duele. – sollozó y se derrumbó contra el pecho del rubio, buscando refugio en sus brazos. Esa fue la fotografía de la primera plana, Hermione llorando en el pavimento, Ron cerniéndose sobre ella mientras Harry lo retenía.

"Héroe de Guerra, asaltando a su Exnovia"

* * *

\- ¡Has estado BRILLANTE! – exclamó Hermione en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado. Draco la posó sobre el suelo y ella dio una vuelta completa, con ese tobillo supuestamente torcido – La cena ha estado genial, pero esa escena. Draco… eres un genio de la publicidad. No puedo creer que realmente fuera tan estúpido como para empujarme. Quiero decir, me lo esperaba, por supuesto, pero creí que tendría que acabar de caerme por mi cuenta. – se lanzó con alegría al sofá y empezó a reírse – Déjame seguir como una benevolente dama un poco más y recompensarte. ¿Mi caballero de más confianza, qué es lo que más te gustaría? Intenta atenerte a algo que realmente te pueda dar en estos momentos de conspiración en ciernes.

\- Aunque aprecio la alabanza y la recompensa ofrecida, sólo quiero aclarar - dijo Draco, mirándola – que, aunque sé que a largo plazo quieres destruir a Ron Weasley…

\- Bueno, "destruir" suena un poco duro. – le interrumpió Hermione, todavía con la alegría enmarcándola, mientras lanzaba los zapatos por ahí.

\- … ¿Qué se me permite hacer con Potter?

Hubo un largo silencio.

Hermione se incorporó en el sofá, dejando de estar relajada y de forma firme y controlada, dijo:

\- No lo sé.

\- Lo _odio,_ Granger.

\- Y ha sido mi mejor amigo durante años. Sobrevivimos al infierno juntos; no tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos solos en busca… él nunca… simplemente… nunca me dejó sola.

Draco no estaba de acuerdo con eso. No estarían de acuerdo con eso, así que esperaron en silencio y enfadados, ella en el sofá y él de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Si lo tocas sin mi permiso, te mataré. – dijo al fin, Hermione - ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Perfectamente, _mi Lady._ – le contestó Draco con voz baja, la más fría que le hubiera escuchado jamás – Crees que puedes dejar de sentirte atada de manos. No puedes. Pero no hay prisa. Esperaré el día que me digas que puedo dañar a ese petulante, santurrón, pedante…

\- Suficiente. – lo interrumpió Hermione – No necesito un recital de sinónimos, gracias. Tú opinión ha quedado clara.

 _Zorra,_ pensó el rubio.

\- Bien. Entonces tomaré mi recompensa.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente ante ese repentino cambio de actitud, pero se encogió de hombros y levantando un pie, empezó a frotarse la planta.

\- ¿Y ya has decidido lo que quieres?

Draco le sonrió. Le sonrió de verdad.

\- Un beso.

\- Pero… ya me has besado. ¿Por qué desperdicias la recompensa por algo que ya has tenido? En repetidas ocasiones. – Hermione tenía el mismo tono de voz que cuando Draco la felicitó por su apariencia, insegura y presumiblemente nerviosa – Toda esta noche ha estado llena de una pantomima romántica tras otra. – sacudiendo la cabeza, se acurrucó más profundamente contra el sofá, alejándose sutilmente de él – Elije otra cosa, no…

Draco la interrumpió, con voz baja.

\- Tengo que pedir una recompensa para complacer a la Dama Oscura, ¿o no? Eso es lo que quiero. Eso es lo _único_ que quiero. Y, querida, no tengo ninguna intención de "desperdiciar" nada, como tan encantadoramente has sugerido. – Hermione se las arregló para hundirse aún más en la tapicería del sofá y Draco se rió de ella.

Compuso una pausa y continuó hablando:

\- Esto no es un romance. – caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, mirándola – Esto no es amor. Actuaré como tal en la calle, en el restaurante. En público mi corazón está al descubierto y mañana todo nuestro mundo se va a abrir en el periódico de las mañanas y encontraran que estamos locamente enamorados y ni un alma escuchará algo distinto de mí. Pero eso es mentira y ambos lo sabemos. Pero sigo queriéndolo. Te deseo, Hermione. Después de toda una noche viéndote fingir, viendo todos los ojos puestos en ti, quiero sentirte realmente besándome y no me importa especialmente si te gusta o no. – se agachó delante de ella, posando los dedos bajo su barbilla - Me has ofrecido una recompensa por los servicios prestados, mi Lady, y esa es mi petición.

\- Eso no es razonable.

\- Si quieres ser razonable, no busques a un hombre para unirse a una mujer que ha despreciado desde la infancia para derrocar un gobierno. ¿Estás pensando cumplir o renunciar?

Hermione se echó hacia adelante, lo suficiente, pero jugando al juego con honor. _Bueno,_ pensó Draco, _con el tiempo saldría de ella._

\- Sin simulaciones. – dijo el rubio – Nada que no sea real, ¿entiendes?

Draco posó sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Hermione, comenzó besando a lo largo de su mandíbula, pequeños toques suaves que habían seducido a un sinfín de mujeres. Se acercó más a la castaña, hasta el borde de su boca besando primero una esquina y luego la otra antes de finalmente presionar sus labios con los de ella. Los exploró lentamente, echándose un poco hacia atrás pasando la lengua por ellos, para después mordisquear su labio inferior y por fin sobre sus labios, Hermione suspiró abriendo la boca y el rubio tranquilamente empezó a tantearla. Ella no era totalmente inexperta, pero seguía estando indecisa, vacilante mientras levantaba los brazos para envolverlos a su alrededor, acercándolo más. Sin detener el beso – Draco estaba empezando a pensar que nunca quería dejar ese beso -, levantó las manos, comenzando a deshacer sus trenzas, dejando que todo el pelo suelto cayera por su espalda para poder enredar sus manos en él, para poder sentir esa rizada perfección. Con las manos enredadas en su pelo - ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez pensar que ese pelo era todo menos hermoso? -, se alejó lentamente de su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello, raspando la piel suavemente con los dientes, dejando una línea de pequeños mordiscos hasta su hombro. Fue Hermione la que lo atrajo de nuevo a su boca, quien ahora lo devoraba con una avidez frenética y cuando finalmente se alejó de ella, bajó la mirada y la castaña estaba completamente despeinada, con los labios hinchados, la boca abierta y jadeante.

Draco le susurró con voz ronca:

\- Una excelente recompensa, mi Lady. – y entonces, con una elaborada reverencia se volteó para marcharse.

Cuando su mano ya estaba en el picaporte de la puerta, Hermione lo detuvo.

\- Draco. – su voz era tan fresca y pausada como una brisa de otoño. No la estaba mirando, simplemente sintió como se aferraba a él, nunca sabría lo muy afectada que la había dejado – Gracias por el brazalete. Creo que es perfecto.

* * *

 **¡WOOOOW! Este chico si que sabe dejar sin alientOOOO! uff... ¿Quién no querría un beso así? vaya, ¿Qué os ha parecido esta primera cita? habéis visto como Hermione lo pone a raya... dios como me gusta esta historia ¡AHH!**

 **En fin, ya me dejareis vuestras opiniones, estoy ansiosa por leerlas :D**

 **Mañana si me da tiempo será el ultimo capítulo hasta por lo menos dentro de una semana o semana y media, quiero escribir el capítulo de Pesadillas y otros retos que tengo, pero me siento inspirada así que espero no tardar mucho jeje :D**

 **Siguiente capítulo: T** **he First Recruit (El Primer Recluta) ¿Alguna ideaaa?**

 **¡Un beso!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Karla:** Siii esos dos tienen una aura oscura de lo más excitante... jaja me alegra que te esté gustando y enganchando tanto la historia, te pasa como a mí xD Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo! Besos y gracias por el review.

 **SALESIA:** ¡SI el día 15/8 es mi Santo! no es una gran celebración, eso se deja para el cumpleaños, pero bueno la familia siempre encuentra una excusa para juntarse, comer y beberse unas copas xD así que aquí estamos. Muchas graciasssss! (L) Draco cada noche me arropa en la cama y me acosa en sueños, así que estoy feliz por eso jajaja ya le diré que se pase por tu casa a desearte las buenas noches xDD Volviendo a tu comentario: Si, esos dos han sabido mantener bajo control la lengua incluso bebido y drogados... yo teniendo a Draco así no hubiera podido... xDD JAJAJAJ Sii al menos Hermione te acaricia cual perro xD Será mejor Dama Oscura... ajajaja veremos como va avanzando ese tema ;) De momento ya ves que va viento en popa el plan de Draco. ¿Te imaginas quien puede ser el primer recluta? yo creo que sí jaja Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de este capítulo y con suerte mañana sabremos quien se unirá a nuestra pareja para la revolución ;) ¡Mil besos y qu tengas un buen día!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Encantadisisisima de verte en esta historia y encima que te guste tantoo! si no iba a echar de menos tus reviews xD Y gracias por felicitarme cielOOO, puro amor (L) JAJAJAJA y tu frase del segundo review a mí también me dejó.. ¿wtf? Hermione es demasiado... fría, pero me encantaaaa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo de hoy, sé que sí jjojojo! ¡Besotes!

 **Lobita17:** ¡Hola! Mil gracias por felicitarme, aww me sacáis una sonrisa ^^ Me alegra mucho que la historia te este atrapando, yo la siento como una droga... xD Me encanta, espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo! ¡Besos y gracias por el review!


	4. The First Recruit

**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Qué tal estáis hoy?**

 **Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruteis, porque hasta dentro de una semana y media o dos no volveré a publicar :D Aunque para ese encontes espero que nos hayamos visto ya en Pesadillas ;)**

 **En fin, sin más dilación a descubrir que será el primer recluta.**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – The First Recruit (El Primer Recluta)**

\- Tienes a la santurrona de todas las santurronas saliendo contigo, llevaba una serpiente en su muñeca. Una cara serpiente. Algo está pasando. – Theo llevaba una copa en cada mano y le pasó una a Draco. Greg llevaba otras dos, entregándole una a Blaise antes de hundirse en una silla que cedió un poco ante su peso con un pesado crujido. El bar era oscuro, muy oscuro, y, aparte de un grupo discutiendo sobre Quidditch en una de las mesas de la esquina, estaba totalmente desierto. Sin nombre, sin un cartel en la puerta, este era un lugar que tenías que conocer. Había sido un lugar para hombres de cierta clase, donde pudieran congregarse sin sus esposas o novias, para reunirse sin ser molestados. Hacía veinte años que se había cerrado el negocio. Hacía diez años los mortífagos se habían contoneado allí, arrastrando la violencia detrás de ellos; ahora los muebles estaban teñidos de "reemplázame con lo que encuentres" y mezquindad, frías cenizas ahogaban la chimenea y hasta las telarañas estaban llenas de polvo. Ahora era sólo de ellos, antiguos estudiantes y amantes del deporte - ¿Realmente te gusta?

Draco pensó su respuesta.

\- Posiblemente es la mujer más interesante que he conocido. La seguiré a cualquier parte.

\- Pensaba que era una sangre sucia. No es exactamente tu tipo. ¿Te apetecía rebajarte o algo así? – dijo Greg, limpiando el polvo de su mesa con el dedo, de manera disgustada.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

\- A pesar de la evidencia de nuestro entorno, no me rebajo. Aunque a veces, como te habrás dado cuenta, no siempre tengo razón.

\- Sus padres son muggles, compañero. – le dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Criada por muggles, sin duda. ¿Nunca has leído el Patito Feo?

\- ¿Dónde están los padres ahora? – preguntó Theo, recostándose en la silla con la copa en la mano, alejándose de la mesa que Greg seguía limpiando con una servilleta de papel – Nunca han limpiado este sitio, Greg. No vas a conseguir higienizarlo con esa cosa; descansa un poco.

\- Australia. – contestó Blaise – Los envió allí durante la guerra; les lanzó un Obliviate borrando todo conocimiento de ella, para protegerlos. Después cuando consiguió restablecer los recuerdos, ellos decidieron quedarse allí y ella volvió. Los periódicos han podido ocultar cosas, pero no creo que sean muy cercanos. Joder, todo el mundo en el colegio sabía que pasaba sus vacaciones con los Weasley.

\- Merlín, ¿puedes imaginar? – murmuró Greg - ¿Ser criado por muggles y que las únicas personas reales con las que te dejaran fueran los Weasley? Es suficiente para hacerme sentir lastima por ella.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que Greg sería el más fácil de convencer. Un hombre aburrido, leal e infiltrado en la ideología purista. Para Granger habría sido un incompetente, siempre le había parecido una afrenta personal el simple sistema de creencias de Greg. Ahora se iba a aferrar a la idea de Hermione como una sangre pura con la celosa obsesión de un converso, porque eso sería apuntalar sus propios prejuicios.

\- Bueno, - dijo con cansancio – No estoy saliendo con ella, porque le tenga lastima, eso seguro, pero realmente no creo que me esté mancillando, no importaría lo que parezca, si fuera lo que pensamos, ¿verdad?

\- Creo que... no. Sé, que te has jodido a una gran cantidad de sangre sucias, probablemente muggles también, en los hoteles más baratos, así que no seas tan engreído. – resopló Blaise – Aun así, tengo que admitir, que nunca te había visto con una en público.

\- Estándares. – añadió Draco.

\- Aun así, - persistió Greg – creía que ella y Weasley tenían algo.

Theo le lanzó a Greg una mirada de disgusto.

\- ¿Nunca miras los periódicos? ¿Nunca? Weasley convirtió su poco heroísmo de guerra en una excusa para acostarse con cada mujer a la pudiera ponerle sus sucias manos encima y El Profeta relata sus conquistas como el alarde de distracción publicitario que son. Por qué desperdiciar espacio en las columnas de esa basura con noticias reales cuando pueden publicar otro artículo sobre las andanzas de ese traidor a la sangre con esas golfas.

Draco rió.

\- No es sólo eso, creo que en realidad ella querría poder matarlo.

\- Parecía estar muy triste la semana pasada, compañero. – dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza – Si leí vuestro pequeño enfrentamiento correctamente, parecía una mujer cuyo corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.

\- Confía en mí en esto, lo odia. A Potter no tanto, pero odia absolutamente a Weasley.

\- ¿Alguien sabe por qué se separaron?

\- No quiere hablar de ello, casi me cortó el cuello cuando se lo pregunté. – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente estaba tremendamente intrigado en saber cómo había terminado ese pequeño romance, pero un saludable sentido de autoconservación le había impedido preguntarle a Hermione al respecto.

Blaise siempre conocía todos los chismes, incluso los que no aparecían en las noticias.

\- He oído que no se le levantaba después de la guerra. Le echó la culpa a ella y la dejó. Se lo dijo en público, después de comenzar a enredarse con todas esas fulanas, que ella había sido su problema. Que no era lo suficientemente atractiva o algo así.

\- ¿En lugar de admitir estrés post-lo-que-sea? – resopló Greg – Joder, maldito gilipollas. Todo el mundo sabe que algunas personas necesitan tiempo después de una guerra. Algunas personas gritan como conejos, otras personas se vuelven disfuncionales. – observó a los demás - ¿Qué? ¡Eso es lo mejor! No os quejéis. No me verás diciéndole a una chica que es culpa suya que esté asustado después de la guerra. Eso sí que es acojonante.

Blaise levantó su copa hacia Draco.

\- Bueno, amigo, ahora ella es tan caliente como el infierno. No puedo imaginarte teniendo cualquiera de esos pequeños problemas que tuvo Weasley.

Draco la recordó, ruborizada y despeinada, después de haber conseguido su pequeña recompensa y dijo, con cierto placer perverso.

\- No, no puedo decir que los tenga. – entonces, espontáneamente, la imagen de su mano enrededada en su pelo y el toque de sus manos atándolo a ella como si fuera una correa le hizo tener que controlar un estremecimiento, aunque no lo suficientemente bien como para que los demás no se percataran de ello. La mayoría de ellos, no todos.

Theo le envió a Draco una firme mirada a través de la mesa y cuando el chico de pelo oscuro se levantó para dirigirse al baño, Draco lo siguió. Se detuvieron en un largo y húmedo pasillo, bajo una luz casi fundida y las copas en las manos.

\- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Draco. Sé cómo eres con una nueva novia y esto es diferente. Verdaderamente diferente. Te puedo decir que no te has acostado con ella; no pareces lo suficientemente engreído. Ni siquiera creo que te guste mucho. Joder, si casi parece que tengas miedo de ella, aunque eso no tendría ningún sentido en absoluto y, francamente, realmente no me creo que sea huérfana. "El Patito Feo", mis cojones. Estás tramando algo.

\- Oh, bueno, me gusta lo suficiente. Es fascinante.

\- ¿Sí? Muchas cosas son fascinantes. Los Hipogrifos son fascinantes. Entiendo que algunas personas se sientan fascinadas por los hurones. ¿Qué Hermione Granger esté colgada de tu brazo, sin que te parezca algo que te ha traído el gato? ¿Qué la lleves como luciendo un bonito distintivo del brazo? ¿Qué te estás guardando las opiniones sobre tu supuesta conquista? Eso también es muy fascinante. Dime lo que está pasando.

Draco le devolvió la mirada, encarando una ceja y le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sientes con respecto a la Orden del Fénix?

\- Probablemente casi lo mismo que tú. Es una conversación que ya hemos tenido. ¿Estás cambiando de tema o quieres llegar a algún lado?

\- ¿Qué sentirías si vieras el fin de dicha Orden?

\- Como si los regalos de todas las Navidades llegaran a la vez. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué sabes de Nimue? – persistió Draco.

\- La Dama del Lago, aprendió todo lo que Merlín conocía y después lo traicionó y por arte de magia lo encerró en un árbol. Con el tiempo… - el chico de pelo oscuro dejó una pausa – con el tiempo se implicó con Arturo, con todo lo que había conseguido y con la realeza.

\- Ata cabos, Theo.

Theo se le quedó observando durante un largo momento, apoyado contra la sucia pared.

\- Estás jugando a un juego peligroso. ¿Confías en ella?

\- Implícitamente. – rió Draco, con una risa ronca – Es lo mejor. Puse mi vida en sus manos y le dije que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando terminara con la Orden.

\- ¿Mortífago, otra vez?

\- Por Merlín, no. – contestó Draco, estremeciéndose abiertamente – Sin fuegos artificiales, sin tatuajes y sin terrorismo gratuito por el bien de la anarquía. Nos moveremos silenciosamente y acabaremos tomando el control, haciendo las cosas a nuestra manera. Ella reunirá el apoyo de las masas plebeyas, la tercera integrante del trío de oro, tan cruelmente rechazada por ellos, la única que nos puede salvar de la corrupción y decadencia de la Orden. Recuperar nuestras tierras, disolver el Wizengamot y volver a un mundo con viejos privilegios y responsabilidades restauradas.

\- Tiene cierto encanto, lo reconozco.

\- Theo, - Draco lo miraba desapasionadamente – Ella es una sangre pura. Una pobre y desafortunada alma perdida, que sólo recientemente se ha enterado de su verdadero linaje. Ilegitima, por supuesto, pero sangre pura. – su tono iba cargado de advertencia.

\- Por supuesto que lo es. – sonrió Theo - ¿Cómo podría una mujer ser tan, tan buena con la magia si fuera otra cosa? Trágico, de verdad, haber crecido en la ignorancia. ¿Supongo que no le gusta hablar de ello?

\- Demasiado doloroso, sí.

\- ¿Debo chismorrear? – preguntó Theo, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Insinuar cosas sobre su lacrimógeno pasado? Oh sí. – asintió Draco – A menudo y con tanta gente como sea posible, sin que parezca sospechoso.

\- ¿Por la Dama Oscura, entonces? – Theo levantó la copa hacia su amigo.

\- No la llames así en público. Después de la última vez, algo que contenga la palabra Oscuro hará que la gente salga corriendo asustada.

\- Entonces, por nuestra justa heroína y líder político. – Draco alzó su copa y después de brindar, le dieron un largo trago.

* * *

Theo se adentró en el interior del piso de Hermione, Draco todavía no había logrado convencerla de que se mudara al suyo mucho más amplio, seguía estando en el mismo edificio cutre y sin ascensor. La única verdadera virtud del lugar era la luz, que se filtraba desde todas las ventanas, así como de algunas sucias claraboyas. La estancia era árida, casi sin muebles y sin ningún tipo de decoración. Algunas estanterías cubrían las paredes. Se parecía bastante al hogar temporal de un estudiante graduado de la universidad.

\- Esto, - dijo Theo – no es lo que habría esperado como sede del nuevo movimiento Oscuro.

\- No voy a perder el tiempo en el círculo interno con ceremonias inútiles. Estás en esto, o no, y llenando la casa con simbolismos exagerados no va a cambiar eso. - Hermione se lanzó, bruscamente, sobre un desgastado sillón en medio de la habitación, con los pies colgando sobre uno de los reposabrazos y la cabeza apoyada en el otro. Parecía una heredera, descuidada y ociosa. Si sus dedos sostuvieran una copa de vino la ilusión de decadencia sería completa. Sin embargo, en lugar de una copa, sus dedos sostenían su varita, que apuntaba firmemente a Theo – Comprendo que creas que tu contribución sería, de alguna manera, valiosa aquí.

Draco se había posicionado a un lado. Estaba observando, curioso de cómo Hermione planeaba manejar eso, de cómo Theo gestionaría esta versión más oscura de la chica a la cual, casualmente, había despreciado desde que eran niños. Entrenado en el duro mundo de la oscura política, Theo ni se arrastró ni cambió de postura.

\- Tengo entendido que tienes planes para deshacerte de esos imbéciles entrometidos, para restaurar lo que es nuestro.

Hermione asintió, balanceó sus pies hacia adelante, tomado impuso y se incorporó.

\- ¿Supongo que Draco te ha puesto al corriente del plan ya existente? – ante el asentimiento de Theo, continuó – Por lo tanto, así es como va a funcionar esto. Dame tu varita y yo rebuscaré a través de tu cerebro. Si no te encuentro interesante o útil para mí, te lanzaré un Obliviate y te enviaré por dónde has venido. Si realmente eres traicionero, te dejaré babeando en San Mungo con el suficiente cerebro como para saber lo que te ha pasado. Si pasas la prueba, te pondré un pequeño hechizo en el cerebro, por si más adelante decides traicionarme, poder tener un botón de apagado. Gracias a ti. - Draco se movió bruscamente, y ella le sonrió - Algunos de los libros de Legeremancia que me trajiste son muy interesantes, sobre todo combinados con los archivos del trabajo. – sonrió, esta vez, de manera inocente, pareciendo más una niña atrapada robando galletas por un padre indulgente que no una mujer amenazadora de muerte – Sin embargo, tengo que admitir, que en realidad no lo he probado. Puede que no funcione.

\- ¿Tiene Draco un interruptor de apagado en su cabeza? – preguntó Theo, sacando su varita y sosteniéndola en el aire en dirección a la castaña.

\- Tengo otras maneras de manejar a Draco. – tomó la varita que le ofrecía y le hizo gestos delante de ella frente al suelo, donde Theo se arrodilló elegantemente, inquebrantablemente, incluso cuando Hermione tomó su cara y fijo los ojos en los suyos, internándose en su cerebro. Estaba tan calmada cuando se concentraba; Draco no se había percatado hasta ahora que tendría que haberse concentrado mucho para adentrarse en su cabeza el otro día como lo hizo y se preguntó si eso significaba que no necesitaba tanta concentración para llegar hasta allí o que simplemente él era un libro abierto para ella. Una mosca zumbaba junto a la ventana, intentando escapar a través del impenetrable cristal y el sonido parecía escandaloso en esa sala llena de tensión. Draco observó a su mejor amigo arrodillado en el suelo volcando todo su ser, como cuando sacas los bolsillos de un pantalón antes de lavarlo. Alguien tenía que matar a esa jodida mosca, y, ¿por qué estaban tardando tanto?

Hermione volvió, tomó la varita de Theo y se la clavó, firmemente, en el cuello, evaluándolo. Entonces, la castaña se echó hacia atrás y le sostuvo la varita en su dirección.

\- Toma tu varita, Theodore Nott y ponla en marcha para nuestros objetivos, en defensa de tu Lady y de tu propio honor, como sea necesario.

\- Hasta la muerte, mi Lady. – murmuró Theo, tomando de nuevo su varita.

\- La cual, - dijo Hermione con sequedad, arrojando lejos el ritual de formalidad – todos encontraremos si arruinamos esto. Así que no dejaremos que eso pase, ¿de acuerdo? – fulminó, claramente irritada, a la ventana - ¿Alguno de vosotros podría matar a ese maldito bicho volador?

Theo chasqueó su varita, con el más sutil de los movimientos y un hilillo de luz verde acabó con el vuelo y la sala quedó de nuevo en silencio.

\- Impresionante.

\- Soy hijo de un mortífago y tuve el dudoso placer de aprender de los Carrow. Encontraras excelente mi técnica. – dijo Theo, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

\- Más que excelente. Bienvenido a nuestra excelente banda de, bueno "hermanos" suena muy patriarcal, "parientes" no acaba de tener el mismo significado, pero prácticamente es lo mismo…

\- ¿Nobles compañeros? – sugirió Draco, entregando a cada uno una copa de champán que apresuradamente había sacado de la desagradable cocina – ¿Qué tal una pequeña celebración por nuestro primer recluta oficial?

\- Somos nosotros pocos, nosotros felizmente pocos. – Theo tomó la copa y la elevó hacia Hermione – Por ti y por el aumento constante de nuestros números, llenos de hombres con estomago para luchar. Y mujeres. – se detuvo – Esto es incómodo. ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte?

Hermione rió y elevó de nuevo su copa.

\- Hermione está bien cuando estemos en un ámbito informal o en público. Guárdate lo de "Dama Oscura" para las ocasiones formalmente privadas. Sentaos, - les hizo un gesto a ambos, acomodándose de nuevo en su sillón y todos se relajaron; Draco en el suelo apoyado contra el sillón de Hermione y Theo en su propia silla – Ahora, que haré contigo. ¿Algún interés en conseguir un puesto en el Ministerio?

\- Complicado para hijos de mortífago. – comentó Theo.

\- ¿Estás cualificado? – le preguntó Hermione al tiempo que pasaba los dedos por el pelo de Draco, mientras él estaba inclinado contra su mano sin orgullo apreciable o resistencia.

Theo observaba la pequeña escena, fascinado. En efecto tenía, _otras maneras de manejar a Draco_. Luego se dispuso a hablar.

\- Ciertamente estoy cualificado. Más que eso.

\- Investiga que posición crees que te conviene más, algo creíble donde te puedas abrir paso y yo me aseguraré de que seas contratado. – y con una mirada burlona, añadió – Imperiosamente. Ahora soy popular, ya sabes, sobre todo con las personas que quieren saber los chismes sobre el querido Ronald y su pequeño problema de empujones. Tomaré un café con aquel que tenga que pensar en darte una oportunidad, introduciéndome en su departamento y al final de nuestra feliz charla social estarán encantados de contratarte.

\- Eso puedo manejarlo.

\- No me decepciones. – su tono carecía de cualquier indicio de amenaza, pero de todos modos a Theo le produjo escalofríos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):**

 **En algunos momentos Hermione y Theo hacen referencia al discurso del Día de San Crispín de Enrique V: "- Somos nosotros pocos, nosotros felizmente pocos" "Banda de Hermanos" "llenos de hombres con estomago para luchar"**

* * *

 **Ya tenemos el primer aliado :D ¿Que tal? Como se las gasta Hermione... xD**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones!**

 **¡Besotes y gracias por todo el apoyo!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** ¡Me encanta que la historia te este gustando tanto! ¡Soy feliz cual lombriz! Para mí es como una jodida droga y los diálogos de esta historia, TODOS, son absolutamente deliciosos, sabía que te gustaría ;) Y sí, JOJOJO me río como Papá Noel, la gente me respeta más xD jaajajajajaja En fin cielo, mil gracias por los reviews y que tengas una fantástica semana! ¡Besos!

 **SALESIA:** Pues has dado en el clavOO! Ya tenemos a Theo en el saco, ¿quién más se unirá? Siii, yo cada noche pienso en recompensar a Draco de esa manera y de otras mucho más sugerentes... dios este Draco a mi me deja con unas ganas de violarle... tan servicial... tan Draco... mmm xD Ya paro, ya paro que me vuelvo loca ajajaja Si, en esta historia volvemos a tener a un pelitonto que no sabe controlarse a sí mismo, igual de irracional que siempre... en fin, veremos que más pasa con eso y con Harry, que creo que hay para rato xD Y no quiero hacerte mucho spoiler ni nada así que no te diré quien se unirá a nuestra parejita en su cruzada, lo irás viendo y tranquila que será pronto! En fin, cielOOO espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy y también espero vernos antes que aquí en Pesadillas ;) Mil besotes!

 **Karla:** Siii ya se han besado y la ultima vez de verdad, supongo que despues de hacer toda la noche la pantomima se quedó con ganas de probarla de verdad... y vaya si lo hizo... ¡suertuda esa Hermione! Y si, Hermione es una chica mala, mala... ;) Gracias por tus reviews y espero que te haya gusatdo el cap de hoy! Besotes!


	5. Two Meetings And A Proposal

**¡Sorpresa!**

 **Este cap es un regalito por todo el apoyo recibido, ayer tuvimos muchos reviews, alertas y favoritos :D Y creo que es gracias a unas chicas de Facebook así que desde aquí, mil gracias!**

 **Espero que disfrutéis del cap, yo me voy a escribir Pesadillas... xD**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Two Meetings And A Proposal (Dos Encuentros y Una Propuesta)**

Su madre le lanzó el periódico frente a él.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Draco recogió la copia del Profeta doblado y observó las imágenes. Ah, finalmente estaba empezando la propagación; debía recordar enviarle un discreto regalo al fotógrafo.

\- Es curioso, yo pensaba que estabas bastante familiarizada con las páginas de sociedad. – dejó el periódico de nuevo sobre la mesa y le envió una sonrisa a su madre a través de esta. Estaba decidida a soltarle los suficientes recordatorios del patrimonio Malfoy, que Draco se sorprendió que no se derrumbara ahí mismo por el peso de las expectativas. Podías quitarle la mayor parte de sus riquezas a una mujer de clase alta, pero nunca podrías quitarle la sensación de entrometerse en la vida de su hijo como un deber sagrado.

\- Me refiero a la chica. Explícame lo de la chica.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

\- No quiero destruir tu buena opinión sobre mí, creo que sería incapaz de hablarte sobre mujeres.

Narcissa Malfoy dejó la taza tan bruscamente sobre la mesa que el líquido se desbordó por el borde.

\- Quiero que me expliques por qué sales en el periódico con _esa chica._

\- Y yo que pensaba que te alegrarías de verme salir seriamente con una bruja. – dijo Draco, echándose dos cucharadas de azúcar en la taza – La última vez que este tema surgió me criticaste duramente sobre cómo yo no estaba cumpliendo mi deber de linaje y que necesitaba hacerlo para producir un heredero con la debida celeridad. Simplemente te tomé la palabra. – levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Ella es… no es apropiada.

La delicadeza de recular en sus palabras le hizo a Draco apreciar su tacto. Narcissa Malfoy, con su gran habilidad para hablar sin decir casi nada, le diria a todo el mundo por qué su futura nuera era una grata adquisición sin detallar lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿La bruja más brillante de nuestra generación _y_ una heroína de guerra? – le preguntó mientras estaba admirando la fotografía de Hermione, con esos simples vestidos negros que él le había impulsado a ponerse, el pelo recogido perfectamente y como siempre, llevando su brazalete en el brazo. Le gustaba que nunca se lo quitara – Es preciosa, también.

\- Draco, entiendo que un hombre joven a menudo… - Narcisa tenía la expresión de "algo huele muy mal" en toda su cara – Pero vincularte públicamente con una chica que…

\- Madre, - Draco levantó la mirada del periódico, dejando la taza a medio camino de su boca, para preguntar - ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con una mujer que se alejara inconvenientemente de su familia? ¿Alguna mujer casada cuyas aficiones fueran, quizás, menos aceptables que el encaje y las compras? ¿Quién optaría por alejar un pequeño error, dentro del caos de la primera guerra en lugar de correr el riesgo de un matrimonio? ¿O una chica joven, tal vez, cuyos padres encubrieran su caída en desgracia?

Narcissa frunció el ceño en dirección a su hijo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica…?

Draco tomó un sorbo calmadamente de su endulzada taza de té.

\- Yo no te estoy diciendo nada. Estamos teniendo una conversación completamente diferente.

\- Entiendes, - dijo su madre con gran cuidado – que yo sólo busco lo mejor para ti.

\- Estoy seguro de que sabes que nunca me asociaría con alguien… inadecuado. – Draco le sonrió triunfante a su madre – No importa lo que pueda parecer en la superficie.

\- Tal vez, debería conocerla. – Narcissa sonaba casi adolorida, pero, Draco pensaba, que esto estaba yendo bien.

\- A Theo le gusta bastante.

\- ¿Theodore Nott? ¿Le has presentado a Theodore Nott?

\- Por supuesto. Y sí, ese Theo, ¿cuantos más crees que conozco? – se detuvo un momento y después añadió – Ya sabes, madre, no importa cuán opaco o viperino pueda parecer, mis objetivos finales siempre son lo que es mejor para nosotros y los nuestros. – Narcissa asintió lentamente y volvió a tomar el periódico, estudiando las fotografías.

\- ¿Esto es serio, no?

\- Totalmente. – Draco se quitó un trocito de pelusa de la manga; el color negro, requería una cantidad excesiva de mantenimiento – No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me tomará, pero tengo toda la intención de ser digno de todo esto.

\- Eso es… bueno. – Narcissa todavía sonaba como si la estuvieran estrangulando.

\- Hay algunas cosas que a causa de… - se detuvo para sopesar cuidadosamente sus palabras, aunque, por supuesto, todo esto ya estaba planeado con antelación sobre un guión – su _desafortunada_ educación, no podrá hacer sin tu ayuda. ¿Considerarías situarte como una figura materna y planificar una boda, muy formal y muy tradicional?

Narcissa vaciló.

\- ¿No querría su propia madre hacer el honor?

Draco resopló.

\- Ninguno de sus padres asistirá. Las personas que abandonan a sus hijos pierden el derecho sobre ellos, y, en cuanto a los demás, no voy a tener muggles en mis nupcias. No lo harán. Punto. – Narcissa sonrió ante su disgusto visceral; la reacción de Draco había aliviado sus persistentes temores de que esa chica fuera tan simplemente… complaciente… que hubiera atrapado a Draco a pesar de su sangre inferior. Aun así, todavía tenía prácticas consideraciones.

\- ¿Quién te entregará a la novia? Si quieres que sea tradicional, renunciar a eso no es una opción. - Draco frunció el ceño - No me gusta ese hombre, pero Harry Potter sería el ideal. – Draco desconectó del parloteo de su madre sobre colores (obviamente verdes) y sobre las opciones florales (como si a Draco y Hermione les importaran) y se preguntó, si jodidamente podría convencer a la opinión pública sobre su relación de esa manera. Podía conseguir algunos rápidos seguidores de Potter para su causa, no es que pudiera confiar en ninguno de ellos ya que no eran más que forraje, pero el poder estaba en el número e iba a necesitar un gran número cuando llegara el momento de marchar por las calles. Además a él sólo le gustaba el simbolismo del imbécil que muchos consideraban el rostro de la Orden, dándoselo a ella.

\- Por supuesto, - dijo Draco en voz alta, interrumpiendo el detallado análisis de los servicios de restauración que le estaba dando su madre – él es un mestizo y yo tenía la esperanza de mantener la sangre pura en la boda.

Narcisa, se cortó a mediados de su discurso, observando a su hijo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Es eso un problema? ¿Hay alguna vieja cotorra mestiza que no podamos darnos el lujo de ofender?

\- Nooo… - le contestó Narcissa arrastrando las palabras y dejando a un lado su breve momento de frenesí por la boda como un bolso que hubiera visto en la tienda y que después de considerarlo, hubiera decidido que ese no era el momento. Observó a su hijo; tenía los ojos entornados y estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no parecía un hombre enamorado – Draco. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo qué quieres?

\- Necesito esta boda para establecer más allá de toda duda que considero su sangre de primer orden y que me abrazo a los valores tradicionales. ¿Puedes arreglártelas?

\- ¿Qué estás planeando, Draco?

\- Pensaba que una boda.

Narcissa lo observó, considerándolo.

\- Por supuesto. Sería un placer planear una boda tradicional, un placer que nunca había esperado tener. Y estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea. Pero… ¿le has preguntado a ella lo que quiere? Las mujeres suelen tener opiniones sobre su propia boda. – Draco parecía lo suficientemente desconcertado que Narcissa, añadió - ¿Se lo has llegado a proponer, incluso?

\- Formalmente no. Te lo aseguro, es comprensible.

\- Creo que es posible que desees realmente preguntarle, antes de empezar a reservar servicios de restauración. Y, Draco…

\- ¿Sí?

\- A veces te pareces mucho a tu padre.

\- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

* * *

\- No sé, Mione. – Harry dejó su refresco sobre la mesa, mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada cuidadosamente en el asiento delante de él en la cafetería. Se había pedido un trozo de pastel, la estaba desmenuzando en pequeños pedacitos, pero parecía demasiado nerviosa para comer – Es difícil para mi mente procesar la idea de que estés saliendo con Draco Malfoy. Él es… Te creo cuando me dices que no es como sus padres. De verdad que sí. Pero es realmente prejuicioso, Hermione. ¿Me puedes decir que el estatus de tu sangre no le importa en absoluto? ¿De verdad? ¿No crees que te está usando?

\- ¿Por qué me iba a estar utilizando?

Harry se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y miró a su amiga por un largo momento.

\- ¿Por sexo?

\- Te estás basando en una suposición. – chasqueó Hermione, sonrojándose – Además, - murmuró - ¿Realmente es tan imposible que le pueda gustar? Sólo porque Ron piense que no soy lo suficientemente buena…

\- … Ron fue un idiota por eso. Ya se lo dije en aquel entonces.

\- De cualquier modo, ya le pregunté sobre mi estatus de sangre. Le pregunté específicamente si podría manejarlo. Me dijo que no tenía importancia para él. – le dijo tomando otro trozo de pastel, pero dejándolo caer entre sus dedos – Harry, es muy importante para mí que hagáis las paces entre los dos. Sé que os habéis odiado durante mucho tiempo, pero ¿podríais, por favor, encontrar alguna manera de llegar a una tregua?

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

\- Porque lo es. – Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora – Realmente soy feliz con él, Harry. No quiero que haya enfrentamientos entre los dos hombre que adoro, - Harry se enfermó ante la idea de que Hermione adorara a Draco, pero ella continuó – justo cuando por fin estoy construyendo mi vida personal. No tenéis que salir al campo juntos, ni nada. Yo sólo quiero que seáis… que no estéis en guerra uno con el otro. Han pasado años; ¿no podéis dejarlo? ¿Por mí?

\- No lo sé, Hermione. Fue un mortífago. – Hermione iba a empezar a protestar, pero Harry la interrumpió – Siempre me podrás decir que su padre le obligó a hacerlo, que sólo era un crío o lo que sea. Pero tomó la Marca. Es el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore, aunque él no lanzara el hechizo. Ha sido un auténtico gilipollas durante años, y sí, tal vez, ha descubierto que el estatus de sangre no es lo más importante, pero sigo sin creerme que no siga siendo un perverso y manipulador bastardo. Por Dios, Hermione, se quedó parado viendo como su tía te torturaba. ¿Cómo puedes soportar mirarlo, sostenerle la mano? ¿Cómo puedes usar esa cosa que te dio en la muñeca? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga las paces con él?

Hermione comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas a su brazalete, para evitar empezar a gritarle.

\- No lo sé, Harry. Tal vez, podrías hacerlo porque yo te lo he pedido, porque te preocupas más por mí que por tu estúpido rencor. – su voz salió de forma controlada, como un bajo siseo, furioso – Tal vez, podrías aceptarlo, al igual que yo acepté cuando decidiste que Ron y los Weasley te importaban más que yo. Y no, no intentes negarlo. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Necesitabas una familia. Necesitas una familia. Y nunca te lo he echado en cara hasta hoy, a pesar de no ser ciertamente bienvenida allí, así que esencialmente he cortado lazos contigo, mi mejor amigo y con los Weasley. "Tal vez si te hubieras casado", me dijo Molly. ¿Sabes qué? Pasé años allí como una invitada, creía que como una especie de hija adoptiva, pero resultaba que sólo era bienvenida como apéndice de Ron y una vez que él se cansó de mí, bueno, ella también.

\- Eso no fue así, Hermione. – protestó Harry.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque te aseguro que parecía eso. Y también parecía que, cuando las cosas estaban mal, tú elegías a Ron porque era demasiado incómoda la situación.

\- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! – le espetó Harry.

\- ¿Y yo qué soy?

\- Eres la hermana que nunca tuve. – murmuró – Mi distanciada y complicada hermana.

La camarera llegó donde ambos amigos estaban sentados, completamente furiosos y la pobre chica empezó a hacerles preguntas corteses y sin sentido sobre la bebida que Harry no estaba tocando y el trozo de pastel que Hermione había destruidos casi totalmente. _Todo está bien,_ le aseguraron. _No, realmente no queremos nada más, sólo la cuenta, cuando tengas un momento. Gracias._

Cuando la mujer finalmente se marchó, Hermione con el dinero en la mano, dijo:

\- Haz las paces con Draco, Harry. Si quieres hacer algo por mí en toda tu jodida y adulta vida, haz las paces con Draco.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es demasiado pedir. Lo odio, Hermione. Odio todo lo que representa, todo lo que es.

\- ¿Nunca te molesta? – le preguntó Hermione, extendiendo la mano y llegando a tocar la cicatriz que quedaba en el dorso de su mano. _"No debo decir mentiras"._

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No te gusta lo que Draco "representa"? – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire - ¿Qué es lo que tú representas, en estos días? ¿Fiestas? ¿Buenos tiempos? Le dijiste al Ministro antes de que Voldemort cayera que no te usarías para eso. ¿Cuándo has cambiado de opinión? Fuiste un héroe, Harry. Ahora sólo eres un portavoz.

\- Tienes mucho descaro. – Harry se levantó apresuradamente, dejando con un golpe seco la servilleta sobre la mesa.

\- Te lo ruego, Harry. Me lo debes… - Hermione le agarró la mano, pero se desprendió de ella con un fuerte encogimiento de hombros cargado de ira.

\- La respuesta es no. – y dicho esto, Harry se marchó de la cafetería.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró por la puerta de su piso se encontró a Draco sentado en el sofá, leyendo. Se quitó la capa de un tirón, le lanzó la varita al rubio y se marchó apresuradamente hasta el cuarto de baño.

\- Ehh, ¿Hermione? – preguntó Draco, mirando la varita que había caído en su mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas maldecirme con ella? – chasqueó, refiriéndose a la varita.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Bien. Entonces sólo tienes que sostenerla. Merlín sabe que debo malditamente confiar en ti lo suficiente para eso. Voy a tomar un baño. Un largo y caliente baño de burbujas. Con un libro. Y un vaso de vino. Tal vez dos. Maldito bastardo. _"Mi distanciada y complicada hermana"._ Que bien.

\- ¿Se supone que debo saber de lo qué estás hablando? – preguntó Draco, con el suficiente cuidado de no despertar más su furia, apartando la revelación de que confiaba en él para pensar en ella más tarde.

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

\- No. No deberías. De todas formas, ¿por qué estás en mi piso?

\- Estaba pensando proponerte matrimonio, pero puedo esperar si estás realmente de un estado de ánimo de mierda.

\- Yo… - su voz se apagó, mirándolo.

\- Necesitas un vaso de vino, iré a buscártelo. – dijo, guardándose la varita de Hermione en el bolsillo – Ve a tomar ese baño y a leer el libro. Cuando estés más calmada podremos hablar del anillo que quieres y de cómo organizaremos el anuncio para causar el mayor impacto.

\- Draco…

\- ¿Sí?

\- A veces, realmente me gustas.

\- Eso es bueno ya que vamos a casarnos.

* * *

 **Awww, que última escena más tierna... (L) ¿no os parece? ¿Qué pensáis de Narcissa? ¿Y de Harry? ¡Contadmeeeee!**

 **¡Qué tengáis un estupenda semana!**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** ¡Casi las tres de la madrugada! Estás loca jajajajajaaj ves porque te adoro (L) tus esfuerzos para estar aquí, leer y encima comentar son brutales, awww te como la caraaa! Y sí, como bien decías Theo es el primer recluta, veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante ;) Y bueno, yo creo que se queda fascinado al ver la escena de Hermione y Draco porque tiene que ser chocante ver a un Draco así, como un adorable perrito a los pies de su dueña... ahh es tan sexy... xD En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo sorpresa y nada, nos vemos pronto con Pesadillas (L) Mil gracias por tu constante apoyo y mil besotessss y achuchones de oso amorosoo (L)


	6. Devising Myriad Plots

**¡Hola pequeñajos!**

 **Vengo a deciros que el capítulo de Pesadillas se me está haciendo muuuy largo (supongo que lo tendré para el lunes)... así que he decidido colgaros este capítulo por si estáis aburridos, ;)**

 **Espero que disfrutéis del cap ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Devising Myriad Plots (Ideando Innumerables Complots)**

\- Háblame de las costumbres tradicionales de los sangre pura.

Theo se recostó contra la pared, observando a Hermione.

\- Es tan fácil olvidar tu desfavorecida infancia hasta que haces estas preguntas. ¿De todos modos, cómo sobreviviste?

El actual circulo interno estaba sentado en el piso de Hermione. Estas semanas, las reuniones informales se habían convertido en una combinación de fiestas y sesiones de planificación.

\- No vamos a insistir en mi pasado. ¿Cómo describirías vuestras propias costumbres sociales?

\- Conservadoras. – Draco estaba sentado en el único sillón, inclinado hacia adelante observándolos a todos, que estaban tirados en el suelo, incluso Hermione – Cuestiones de educación. Se espera de ti que te cases joven y en perfecto estado. Las mujeres se quedan en casa, tienen hijos, lo siento Pans, pero es la verdad y lo sabes, y que tengáis un trabajo de caridad y jardinería. Utilizan esas conexiones sociales para promover objetivos políticos o los negocios de sus maridos.

Pansy Parkinson puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró:

\- Algunas cosas están cambiando, Draco.

\- Sólo hasta que estés casada. – resopló Theo – Es perfectamente respetable en estos días que puedas enseñar o trabajar en el Ministerio o ser enfermera si estás sola, pero ¿qué harás cuando no lo estés, Pans? ¿Seguir adelante con el trabajo? ¿O correr hasta el club de jardinería local y usar eso como una puerta trasera para la influencia? ¿Repartir cestas de alimentos, hacer el papel de dama bondadosa?

\- Gilipollas. – murmuró la chica.

\- También debes ser discreta, seria, diligente y generalmente virtuosa. – añadió Blaise – Bueno, se supone que las mujeres ya son virtuosas. Mientras yo soy discreto, bueno…

\- Encantador. – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos – Así que, concediendo que las familias tradicionalmente poderosas son socialmente muy conservadoras, ¿cómo describiríais esto? – lanzó el periódico de hoy en el centro de su pequeño grupo. Ron estaba sentado en algún bar, rodeado de mujeres jóvenes, vertiendo en una copa una botella de champán. Había un cabaret detrás de ellos donde una bailarina estaba sacudiendo sus pechos hacia la cámara

\- ¿Caliente? – preguntó Blaise y Theo tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando Pansy los fulminó a ambos.

\- Asqueroso. – afirmó Pansy rotundamente – Para ser completamente honesta, me sorprende que Molly Weasley todavía le permita volver a su casa. Es una vergüenza. Lo siento, Hermione, sé que tuviste algo con él.

\- Sí, _tuvo_ , es lo correcto. En tiempo pasado. – murmuró Draco.

\- ¿Estos son los límites? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Oh, hay más. – dijo Theo mirándola a la cara – Podrías llegar a sonrojarte si supieras lo que pasa tras las puertas cerradas. Perdona mi tradicionalismo ante esto, pero las chicas de buena crianza no deberían saber que estas cosas pasan y muchos menos hacerme describírtelo. No es que tú hayas venido de buena cuna, más bien has sido criada por lobos, pero… basta con decirte que no es agradable.

\- Además de ostentoso. – añadió Draco.

\- Exacto. – dijo Pansy - ¿Ese brazalete? Es _apenas_ un regalo apropiado si no estáis comprometidos. La única razón por la cual es aceptable es porque todo el mundo sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Pero los miembros de la Orden están cubriendo a las mujeres de joyas, pieles y demás. Y luego salen a la calle así, mientras personas se están muriendo de hambre en las sombras.

\- Lanzando monedas a las personas cuyas propiedades han confiscado. – murmuró Theo.

\- Todavía no quiero tocar los temas de la explotación económica de la guerra. – murmuró Hermione – Ya llegaremos a ello. Primero quiero engendrar odio y resentimiento de formas más sutiles. Pansy, - volvió la cara hasta la chica - ¿Podrías conseguir un trabajo como columnista de chismes por cuenta propia o necesitarías mi ayuda? Freelance estaría bien.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi familia todavía tiene bastante prestigio, no importa lo pobres que seamos ahora, debería serme bastante fácil escribir una columna de sociedad. – Pansy adoptó una postura repentinamente formal - ¿Qué desea que haga, mi Lady?

\- Te quiero escribiendo un artículo que describa, con todo lujo de detalles, la vida de los miembros de la Orden. No mientas; no deberías tener que hacerlo. Sólo hay que poner énfasis en las cosas que sabes que encienden. Las mujeres, las fiestas, el lujoso estilo de vida. Habla de lo vividores que son, absueltos de toda responsabilidad. Exprime esos temas hasta que no haya nadie que piense en los miembros de la Orden y ciertos funcionarios del Ministerio, como algo más que un grupo de hedonistas irresponsables.

\- Pero, - se quejó Greg, quien había estado en silencio hasta ahora, observando los pechos de la bailarina del periódico – todas esas cosas son ciertas.

\- Por supuesto que lo son. No sería tan eficaz si no lo fueran. – Hermione volvió su atención a Pansy, que tenía una fría sonrisa de comprensión en sus labios – Me has dicho que te sorprende que Molly Weasley deje volver a Ronald a su casa teniendo en cuenta lo que está haciendo; imaginad como un flujo constante de esta información afectaría a una rural ama de casa que apenas puede alimentar a sus hijos o a un obrero que ha trabajado duro toda su vida sólo para que incautaran su propiedad y así los héroes de guerra pudieran nadar en champán.

\- Lo odiaran.

\- Exacto. Y una vez que el resentimiento general por su titulada decadencia haya crecido empezaremos la filtración de información a través de otros canales sobre los abusos, las incautaciones y la especulación. – Hermione estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo con sus dedos, pensativa – Además, te permitiré hacer un meloso reportaje sobre mí, incluyendo fotografías de este piso.

\- Este lugar es un tugurio. – murmuró Pansy – Ni siquiera tienes una televisión.

\- Criada por muggles, ¿recuerdas? No encuentro su tecnología especialmente exótica o interesante. Además, los derechos de licencia del Ministerio son una barbaridad.

\- Así que por eso no te has venido a vivir conmigo. – Draco frunció el ceño, ante la respuesta a esa persistente pregunta que se hacía – Este sitio es un decorado. Estás en plena escena de la pobre Hermione Granger, la única miembro de la Orden del Fénix que vive con sencillez, manteniéndose fiel a los verdaderos valores. La que quiere marcar la diferencia en lugar de irse de fiesta hasta el amanecer.

Hermione giró la cabeza hasta él, sonriéndole.

\- Bueno, eso y que es complicado posicionarse como defensores de las costumbres tradicionales, si vivimos en pecado.

\- ¿Habéis establecido una fecha ya? – preguntó Pansy, al tiempo que sacaba un bloc de notas y empezaba a escribir un borrador.

\- Técnicamente no estamos comprometidos, Pans – Draco se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, sonriendo – Mírale la mano; no hay anillo.

\- Ajá. – Pansy no levantó la mirada – Si os parece bien a los dos, me gustaría programar un artículo con una historia de interés general sobre Hermione, del estilo "¿dónde está ahora?" antes de que lo hagáis oficial. Iré dejando pistas, y después haré un segundo artículo, una vez que se lo hayas propuesto. Me gustaría daros un gran romanticismo; la mayoría de la gente no ve más allá del estatus oficial de sangre de Hermione y los dos seréis una gran unificación para el mundo de postguerra, rencillas reparadas, dejando a un lado los prejuicios históricos y bla, bla, bla.

\- Pero sabes que es lo contrario. – le dijo Draco mirándola.

Pansy le arrancó de un tirón el periódico a Greg, lanzándolo a la basura.

\- Deja de comerte con los ojos a esas mujerzuelas. Sí, obviamente, Draco. Pero no estoy interesada en contar a las rurales amas de casa del norte que el romántico protagonista masculino que pretendemos venderles, es demasiado imbécil como para salir con sus miserables hijas mestizas. Estoy fantaseando con esto y la visión de la princesa sangre sucia es demasiado bueno para resistirlo incluso aunque todos sepamos que nunca la tocarías si fuera una hija de muggles. – entonces, Pansy se volvió hacia Hermione – Suponiendo que estés de acuerdo con todo.

Draco se preguntó si Pansy se había percatado de la manera que los hombros de Hermione se habían tensado, pero sospechaba que no lo había hecho.

\- Por supuesto. Apoyo tu iniciativa; haz lo que tengas que hacer para introducir los caracteres de los actores de este drama, pero mantén esto – Hermione hizo un gesto abarcando toda la habitación, lo cual indicaba al grupo desparramado en el suelo – en secreto. Nadie tiene necesidad de saber esto.

Pansy asintió.

\- Quiero que la cicatriz salga en las fotos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- No muchas personas vienen con tan conveniente etiqueta. Por supuesto la usaremos.

Theo levantó la mano.

\- ¿Se supone que tenemos que hacer eso? – preguntó Greg, mirando a Theo.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sinceramente, ¿cómo funcionas?

Theo, volvió a recoger el periódico, alzando por encima de su cabeza.

\- Si vosotros dos cerrarais el pico un momento y volviéramos al tema de Pansy, ¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de esto?

Hermione extendió su mano y Theo le pasó el periódico. Apenas leyó el encabezado, frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, eso es una arruga que no había previsto.

Draco leyó el periódico por encima del hombro de Hermione. _Harry Potter prepara su ascenso a Ministro de Magia._ Bien, tal vez ahora desatara un poco la correa y le dejaría planchar esa arruga.

\- No, Draco. – dijo Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo. Pansy se rió, con un sonido chirriante y estridente y Draco la fulminó por encima de las cabezas de todos – Greg, me gustaría que reclutaras a Astoria Greengrass. A Daphne también, si puedes, pero a Astoria es a quien realmente quiero. Blaise, mientras seguimos reclutando gente, mira a ver si puedes atraer a Luna Lovegood.

\- Debo decir, - Blaise se estiró en el suelo, apoyándose en uno de sus codos y miró a Hermione – que unirse a ti sin duda tiene sus beneficios. Theo y yo tenemos buenos puestos de trabajo en el Ministerio y ahora le pides a Greg que vaya y disfrute del placer de la compañía de una chica a la que observó de lejos durante años.

\- ¿Luna Lovegood? – preguntó Greg - ¿No estaba loca?

\- No podemos reducir nuestro círculo interno a vuestro pequeño grupito de Slytherin. – dijo Hermione levantándose y recostándose contra Draco, empezando a enroscar un mechón de pelo rubio entre sus dedos – Si queremos dominar el mundo vamos a necesitar unos pocos recursos más. Piensa en ello como una gloriosa oportunidad de conocer gente nueva y de hacer nuevos amigos.

\- Pero ya conozco a Astoria. – dijo Greg, mirándola con confusión.

\- Cállate, compañero, antes de que te reasigne a Luna y a mí a Astoria. – le dijo Blaise, riendo.

\- Theo, ¿podrías quedarte un momento? – el tono de Hermione era claramente una despedida y el resto del grupo comenzó a levantarse y a sacudirse la ropa – Pansy, estaré ansiosa de leer tu articulo; por favor, coordina las piezas sobre mí con Draco. Blaise y Greg, hacedme saber cuándo puedo programar una cita para reunirme con vuestras nuevas amigas.

\- Pero… - comenzó de nuevo Greg, pero Blaise le interrumpió con un murmuro.

\- Intenta no ser idiota, Greg. Ya sabe que conoces a la chica. Es por eso que te ha pedido que la traigas. Vamos. – y le propinó un empujón hacia la puerta, Pansy les seguía, riéndose de Greg. El periódico todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, abierto por el artículo sobre Harry y un anuncio recordando a la gente que los permisos de adquisición de objetos muggles se podían obtener de lunes a jueves en el Ministerio.

\- Theo, - dijo Hermione sonriéndole - ¿Has mencionado antes de que empezáramos que querías hablar en privado conmigo?

Le dedicó una breve mirada a Draco, quien amablemente se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

\- Iré a comprar algo para la cena. – dijo y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, escuchó como Theo comenzaba a hablar en voz baja y el susurro de unos papeles. Cuando volvió al piso, Hermione parecía bastante contenta.

\- Me temo, - dijo Hermione uniéndose a Draco en la cocina una vez Theo se hubo marchado y el rubio estaba desempaquetando el curry – que no voy a poder pasar tanto tiempo contigo si voy a invertir mi tiempo como voluntaria en el orfanato.

\- ¿El Centro Memorial de la Orden para los huérfanos de la guerra? – preguntó Draco, con las cejas arqueadas - ¿Debería preguntar por qué tienes esa repentina necesidad hacia los trabajos de caridad? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el vanaglorioso artículo de Potter y su carrera por el puesto de Ministro?

\- Oh, no creo que Harry vaya a correr por el puesto de Ministro y si lo hace, no durará. – Hermione abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina, en busca de una cuchara para servir – Y no, no puedes matarlo.

\- Estropeas toda mi diversión. – dijo, pensando en besar la parte posterior de su cuello, preguntándose como reaccionaria - ¿Pero, en serio, huérfanos de guerra?

\- Trabajar con niños abandonados me parece una causa apropiada, ¿no te parece? Y sí, tengo otras razones para estar allí, razones que Theo me ha dado, el tiempo nos dirá si juegan a nuestro favor. – dijo Hermione volteándose y acercándose a él, lo puso a su altura de un tirón – Recuerda, - exhaló contra su piel – sólo puedes matar a una persona una vez. ¿Pero la humillación pública que nos catapultará al poder? Podremos saborearla una vez, - besó primero uno de los lados de la boca de Draco – y otra, - entonces besó el otro lado – y otra.

Draco la empujó contra el mostrador, hundiendo su cuerpo con el de ella, posando la boca sobre su piel, disfrutando de la manera en que sus cuerpos se fundían, ajustándose perfectamente al otro.

\- A veces, - murmuró el rubio, con los labios contra uno de los costados de su cuello – la manera de funcionar de tu mente, me asusta.

\- ¿Sólo a veces?

\- Otras veces pienso en otras cosas.

* * *

\- No entiendo por qué tienes esa revista. No es más que basura. – dijo el hombre, mirando el correo - ¿Qué es está vez? ¿Otro vestuario detallado de Ginevra Potter?

La mujer rió.

\- Con lo que cuestan esos vestidos, uno pensaría que tendrían que tener más tela, ¿no?

\- Asquerosos, todos ellos. Ella, su hermano y todos esos de la Orden.

\- ¿Qué hay de ella? – su mujer le entregó de nuevo la revista. Hermione estaba en su piso sin ascensor y lleno de luz, sonriéndole tímidamente al fotógrafo. El subtítulo decía: _"Miembro perdido del 'trío de oro' habla sobre su trabajo con los huérfanos de Londres"_

\- De todos modos, ¿qué ha sido de ella después de la guerra? No he escuchado casi nada.

\- Dicen que tiene un trabajo de bajo nivel en el Ministerio y que invierte su tiempo como voluntaria. Está saliendo con Draco Malfoy; el artículo sugiere que pronto se comprometerán.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

\- Así que el resto está de fiesta mientras ella está atascada llevando el papeleo en una oficina del Ministerio, ¿eh? Supongo que una nacida de muggles no tenía cabida en ese grupo; esos bastardos del Fénix han resultado ser en gran parte igual de racistas intolerantes que esos malditos mortífagos. – el hombre compuso una pausa – Por lo menos ella viste decentemente. Malfoy, ¿eh? ¿No es uno de esos elitistas estirados?

La mujer se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar la revista.

\- Nunca lo había visto. Su madre solía venir por aquí, para asegurarse que todos los niños de la localidad tuvieran ropa y los libros que necesitaban para el colegio.

\- Propio de una dama y ella lo era.

\- En vez de llamarlo propio de una dama, yo lo llamaría "responsabilidad".

* * *

\- Humph – Narcissa le echó una vistazo a Hermione – Ha hecho un trabajo decente con tu vestuario, pero necesitas un mejor bolso.

La mujer estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa. Draco dejó a Hermione, besó a su madre y había desaparecido con notable celeridad de su compañía. _"Ella te ayudará a planear la boda",_ le había dicho. _"Tú no sabrás como transmitir el mensaje adecuado; ella ya ha aceptado. Sólo piensa en los detalles que vas a tener participación y después habrá acabado."_ Sin embargo, Narcissa no parecía estar tan interesada en bodas como en el examen de su futura nuera.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Una persona ambiciosa siempre tiene que llevar buenas zapatos, buenos bolsos. Da una vuelta. – Narcissa estaba haciéndole un pequeño gesto con el dedo y, completamente desconcertada, Hermione dio una vuelta en sí misma – Sí, te conseguiremos un nuevo bolso, pero la ropa es una gran mejora.

\- Me alegra su aprobación. – el tono de Hermione era rigurosamente educado.

\- Vi en los _Profetas_ antiguos lo que solías llevar. Que lo Weasley influyeron en ti es más que evidente. Horrible. Esto, - dijo la mujer señalando con su dedo el vestido de Hermione – es mucho mejor. El brazalete es un buen toque. Sutil, de buena calidad. Así que, ¿quieres a mi hijo?

Hermione sonrió, muy lentamente.

\- Draco y yo nos adaptamos bien entre los dos. Nos entendemos. Es… raro… encontrar una persona que te acepta por lo que eres.

\- Excelente. – dijo Narcissa frunciendo el ceño – No me gustaba verlo vinculado a ti. Creo que preferirías que fuera franca contigo, ¿no? Tu nacimiento, sea o no el cuento fantástico que mi hijo se cree, es muy inferior al de él. Has hecho, por supuesto, un bien en sí mismo en el mundo mágico y supongo, que en estos tiempos, debería estar contenta de que hubiera encontrado una chica del bando ganador de la guerra que no es una descerebrada dada a los placeres de la vida. Tengo entendido, ¿qué te has ofrecido voluntaria en el orfanato?

\- Sí, lo he hecho. – Hermione se preguntaba si ese cambio brusco de tema indicaba un pensamiento descuidado o un intento de ponerla nerviosa.

\- Una excelente ocupación para una mujer joven. Una elección muy superior a la que sus compañeros han hecho.

\- Me temo, señora Malfoy, que si espera que la unión de su hijo conmigo pueda proporcionarle a su familia vínculos más estrechos con la Orden del Fénix, voy a tener que decepcionarla. Estoy casi totalmente alejada de mis antiguos amigos.

\- Un distanciamiento que muestra buen juicio de tu parte. ¿Cuándo averiguaste lo de tus padres?

\- Me temo que no entiendo su pregunta. – Hermione se sentó en una silla frente a Narcissa, descansando las manos sobre su regazo y sonriéndole calmadamente a la mujer que la interrogaba.

\- No le temes a nada. La última chica que Draco trajo se sacudía todo el tiempo; pensé que podría dejar un rastro en el suelo de horquillas de su absurdo peinado, no paraba de temblar. Pero tú, tú te sientas ahí, descaradamente. Bien. – Narcissa asintió enfáticamente – Un Malfoy no teme. Ahora, háblame de tus padres.

\- Mis padres han emigrado a Australia. ¿Seguramente no esperará que repudie a gente que he conocido durante toda mi vida?

Narcissa le sonrió a la chica.

\- No. No lo espero. Ven, - se puso en pie – vayamos a encontrar un bolso más adecuado. Ese parece uno que Molly Weasley te podría haber dado. Patético. ¿Segura que estás feliz porque yo planee la boda? Es raro que la madre del novio tenga participación, pero dada tu…

\- Sí. – Hermione se puso en pie y sonrió – Estaría encanada de dejarlo todo en sus capaces manos, sí usted está dispuesta.

\- Puedo planificarla, ya sabes, pero tendrás que pagar por ello. Cualquier otra cosa parecería que él te está comprando.

\- ¿Puede hacerlo sencillo?

\- Oh sí, un simple evento de jardín. Pondremos flores blancas en tus manos, algo de mercado, sin orquídeas, nada exótico. Nos aseguraremos de que todos los asistentes valoren el decoro, destacando mucho más en comparación con tus antiguos compañeros. No querrás invitar a los Weasley, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué odiáis tanto a esa familia? ¿Usted, Draco, todos sus amigos? No tiene nada que ver con la posguerra; Draco ya los odiaba en el colegio.

\- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? – Narcissa miró a la chica – Y me dijo que eras inteligente. Siéntate. – volvió a apuntar a la pequeña mesa y Hermione dejó su bolso en la silla y volvió a tomar asiento. Narcissa se unió a ella, repicoteando furiosamente con sus uñas la superficie de madera - ¿No te sacaron de allí? ¿No pasabas todas tus vacaciones allí? – Hermione asintió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras esperaba que la mujer se explicara – Fuiste efectivamente acogida y ahora te han rechazado.

\- Bueno, Ron… - empezó Hermione.

\- Tonterías. – espetó Narcissa – Si hubieras sido acogida en mi casa, como si fueras mi hija; no habría sido necesaria mantener una relación con mi hijo con el fin de tener una familia. Me he dado cuenta, señorita Granger, que no tienes ni idea de cómo comportarte adecuadamente en nuestro mundo, pero aun así habrás podido ver que los Weasley son insensibles, criaturas egoístas. Se centran sólo en sí mismos; ciegos a la decencia y las obligaciones. Ella te dejó entrar; tenía una responsabilidad hacia ti. Ellos, todos, traicionan nuestro mundo, nuestro patrimonio, con sus continuamente ciegas y egoístas decisiones. Traidores a la sangre. – la mujer exhaló, como si estuviera agotada por su diatriba – Es una pena, de verdad, que la antigua costumbre de acogimiento esté extinta. Si no lo estuviera, no estarías sentada en una institución de lectura para los más pequeños que no tienen familia; estarían en casas decentes. Los niños, señorita Granger, son un tesoro que no tiene precio. Cuando les damos la espalda, relegándolos a orfanatos, rechazándolos de nuestros hogares, estamos envenenando las raíces de nuestra propia cultura.

\- Explíqueme que quiere decir con "acogimiento" – dijo Hermione incorporándose y centrándose intensamente.

\- Generalmente, en el pasado, si un niño no podía contar con sus padres, lo que ahora es menos común, por supuesto, a no ser que sean huérfanos de guerra, esos niños serían acogidos por una familia con medios, criados en la casa como uno de los suyos. Del mismo modo, si tenías inquilinos en tus tierras, tenías que asegurarte que sus hijos tuvieran lo suficiente para comer, libros para la escuela y demás. Antiguos métodos, antiguas costumbres. En teoría, el Ministerio ofrece todas esas cosas hoy en día.

\- No especialmente bien. – murmuró Hermione, pensando en los niños que había visto.

\- No. – Narcissa estaba de acuerdo – No especialmente bien.

\- En cualquier caso, - dijo Hermione, estirando su falda – con respecto a los invitados para la boda, creo que las cosas serán más fáciles si seguimos con los amigos de Draco, cualquiera que te parezca adecuado y tal vez, mi amiga del colegio, Luna.

\- Luna… - instó Narcissa con una ceja arqueada.

\- Lovegood. Es la hija de Xenophilius.

\- Un respetable y excéntrico hombre. ¿Y Harry Potter?

\- No. Él no asistirá. – Hermione repentinamente le sonrió a la mujer – Me dejará elegir mi propio vestido, espero, incluso aunque esté planificando el evento, ¿verdad?

\- Siempre y cuando no tenga el estilo de ese miserable bolso, sí.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Hemos visto que el círculo interno ha crecido... y que sus planes van surtiendo efecto. ¿Qué tal el encuentro con Narcissa?**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ;D**

 **¡Por cierto! He decidido hacerme cuentas de Twitter (albitaa_albaa) y Facebook (Albaa Albaa) a medida que me vaya adaptando... (ha cambiado mucho desde el 2009... parezco una abuela con las nuevas tecnologías xD) iré dejando las fechas de actualizaciones y cositas que pueden ser interesantes ;)**

 **AHH, también Sandra (Sunset82) y yo hemos retomado la traducción de Isolation (Aislamiento) Así que las que lo seguías al fin podréis terminarla, estoy muy contenta :D**

 **¡Besotes!**

 **Contestacion a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA me ha encantado tu review, ¿cómo me voy a ofender si tienes toda la razón? Sí, sooy un poco... impredecible, las reglas me aburren (soy de las que cree firmemente que están para romperlas jaja), pero bueno ¿qué le hasemó? siento haberte jodido los planes, no era mi intención *-*, pero bueno espero que disfrutaras de los dos capítulos ;P Me alegro que te desahogaras, úsame para eso siempre que quieras :D En fin me alegra mucho que te encante la historia, y Theo... Theo... *suspiro enamorado* yo también lo adoro, ya irá cogiendo más protagonismo ;) JAJAJAJA Adoro las frases que eliges, siempre son frases recuerdo con especial gracia :D Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy, besotes cielOOO y una vez más siento haber chafado tus planes planeados meticulosamente a las 5 de la mañana jaajja ¡Love youu!

 **Guest:** ¡Wolas cielOO! ¡Cuanto entusiasmooo! Me alegra mucho que te encante tanto la historia :D Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, disfrutaloo. Besos!

 **SALESIA:** ¡Holaaa cielOOO! Sii ya nos vamos conociendo y sé que no puedes no pasarte por aquí... aaww eso me llega a la patata (corazón xD) Y sii achuchones es lo mismo que apapachos (me hace mucha gracia esa palabra xD) Mil abrazos de oso estrangulador, pero amoroso (L) jajaja Sí en el cap anterior veíamos el primer recluta aquí hemos visto ya al circulo interno completo, ¿qué te ha parecido? vemos como va calando el mensaje en la gente de a pie, los obreros de toda la vidaa! Y sí, lo de Harry es bastante decepcionante... veremos como avanza la relación... JAJAJAJA Me encanta volver a una historia en la que puedas despotricar contra Ron, como en Turncoat ajajaja adoro como dejas al pelitonto xD Sí, yo creo que si Sirius hubiera seguido vivo Harry no estaría haciendo lo que está haciendo... pero bueno. Con respecto a Draco y Hermione, dentro de un par de capítulo viene un momentazo dramione, te aviso para que luego no digassss xD Y lo de que Harry entregue a la novia, me parece que no... xD En fin cielOOO, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap, tengo ganas de saber tu opinión y espero vernos el Lunes con Pesadillas, que se me está alargando xD ¡Mil besos y apapachos xD!

 **Lobita17:** Hola guapaaa! Joderrrr con la caguama, ¿te la bebiste tu sola? xD Aquí en españa se llama o litrona (que es de un litro) o una jarra (que no se cuanto tiene xD) En fin espero que te lo pasaras bien y que le pegarás un trago a mi salud xD Me alegra muchisisismo que te este encantando la historia :D Disfruta del cap y de las cervezas jaja ;) ¡Besotes cieLOO!

 **Karla:** Sii, Narcissa apoyará a Draco, es su hijo solo faltaba xD Espero que te ahya gustado el encuentro entre ella y Hermione ;) Y si, Harry es un... capullo por decirlo sutilmente, veremos como avanza esa parte de la historia ;) Disfruta del cap cielo y besotes!


	7. Children & Recruits

**¡Holaa!**

 **Sé que dije que traería hoy el capítulo de Pesadillas, pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo en ultima parte del capítulo y bueno... xD Pues a esperar que pase. Espero que sea pronto, tengo claro lo que quiero, pero no sé... no se explicarme xD Estoy bloqueada, así que mientras ese bloqueo se desbloquea os traigo los caps de esta historia que ya tengo traducidos.**

 **Cómo no creo que para mañana se me haya pasado pues os traeré el siguiente ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Children & Recruits (Niños y Reclutas)**

Hermione le había pedido que fuera con ella; _"Necesito tus ojos"_ le había dicho. _"Nunca estoy muy segura de qué normas culturales tienen la sociedad mágica, qué es lo que se considera razonable"._ Miró a su alrededor pensando en lo que era razonable y esto no lo era. El orfanato era impecablemente institucional y triste. Alguien había pegado páginas de un libro para niños sobre la pared, y los patitos amarillos y los cerditos hacían del lugar algo todavía más triste; una imagen de un caballo colgaba torcido y Draco tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ir hasta allí y ponerlo bien.

\- ¿Cuántos niños viven aquí? – preguntó al cabo de un rato, con la voz cuidadosamente neutra.

\- Veintitrés.

\- ¿Tú les lees? – no estaba seguro de como eso era posible; la habitación no tenía estanterías, no había libros. El suelo era de hormigón, había, contó el rubio, quince sillas alrededor de las mesas y un cubo de juguetes en una de las esquinas. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que los juguetes eran miserables deshechos. En su guardería, recordaba, parecía que habían arrojado dentro una tienda de juguetes, el resultado de una madre demasiado indulgente sin límite de presupuesto.

\- Sí, lo hago y también les ayudo con algunas tareas administrativas. Draco, - se volvió hacia él, con los ojos oscuros preocupados - ¿Está esto tan mal como creo que está?

\- No se lo mal que piensas que está. – dijo Draco, mirando por la ventana hacia un patio cercado. Los niños pateaban una pelota sobre la tierra; una chica mayor había castigado algunos niños en una esquina y estaba junto a ellos, vigilándolos. Todos parecían delgados en su opinión. Estaba seguro de que su madre hubiera tirado a la basura toda la ropa que llevaban puesta.

\- Quiero tu opinión, sin que se distorsione por la mía.

\- Esto es… es inaceptable. Los niños del mundo mágico no deberían estar viviendo así. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si los niños muggles deberían estar viviendo así. Pensaba que este lugar tenía financiación. – se acercó al cubo de juguetes y cogió un oso de peluche que estaba desgastado y pegajoso. No conocía ningún peluche que fuera pegajoso – Esto es asqueroso.

\- ¿Podrías conseguir que tu amigo del Profeta viniera aquí y sacara fotos en secreto? - le preguntó Hermione - ¿Y que las guarde a buen recaudo hasta que yo le diga cuando utilizarlas?

\- No es mi amigo. – le contestó Draco distraídamente, observando a los niños jugar en el solar – Pero sí. – aunque tuviera que lanzare un Imperius al hombre, ella conseguiría esas fotos.

Más tarde, en el almuerzo, él explotó.

\- ¿Cómo está todavía tan mal si vas allí varias veces a la semana? ¿Qué está _pasando_ , Hermione? ¿Qué sabéis tú y Theo?

\- Mucho dinero entra en ese lugar. – dijo Hermione, entregándole de nuevo el menú al camarero con una sonrisa amable – Está muy bien financiado.

\- Gilipolleces.

\- Pero es así. El dinero entra, Draco. En realidad, podría decir que entra más dinero de lo que la financiación oficial explica. Estoy intentado descubrir de dónde viene.

\- Están blanqueando dinero. – dijo Draco mirándola rotundamente – Dime que estás bromeando.

\- No. He encontrado los libros que documentan todos los ingresos, pero no está claro de dónde viene y no he podido encontrar los libros de gastos. He hecho copias de lo que he encontrado, pero…

\- Joder. Mierda, joder, joder, joder. Sé cuidadosa. Prométeme que estás siendo cuidadosa. – Draco extendió la mano sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Hermione, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella – Lo digo en serio, Hermione. Ves lentamente. Si te pillan… sería muy malo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Lo hago, no seas tonta. Por supuesto que lo hago. – la miró fijamente, deseando que le escuchara – Tienes una historia de alocada valentía y has conseguido hacerte daño antes. Si salieras herida de nuevo, yo no sé… sólo, sólo por mi egoísmo, prométeme que serás cuidadosa.

\- ¿Por qué, Drakey? No sabía que te importaba. – Hermione batió sus pestañas ante él y el rubio, dejó caer la mano con disgusto.

\- Te sorprendería las cosas que no conoces, maldita estúpida. – Draco la fulminó con la mirada y Hermione alejando la mirada, tomó un sorbo de agua – Todavía estoy esperando que me lo prometas.

\- Seré cuidadosa. – le dijo devolviéndole la mirada, Draco arqueó las cejas y empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa – Bien, _te lo prometo._

\- Bien.

\- Draco, - dijo Hermione, dudando – tengo que hablarte de otra cosa. Estoy… aliviada de que ese ambiente no se considere, eh, aceptable en el mundo mágico. Tengo algo de alguna manera relacionado con ello y quiero que lo investigues para mí, una idea que tengo que hablar con tu madre.

Draco arqueó las cejas, sacando un pedazo de pan de la cesta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Intercambios.

\- ¿Intercambios? Explícate.

\- Es una tradición del folclore, hadas que roban niños, dejando tras de sí algo, bueno, algo diferente, pero generalmente un _fetch*_ que enfermaba y moría. – Hermione empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, el rubio asumió que un libro, antes de detenerla.

\- Ya se lo que son, Hermione. Quiero saber a dónde quieres llegar, que necesitas que investigue.

\- ¿Cómo, - preguntó Hermione cogiendo su propio pedazo de pan y mirando la mantequilla – podemos hacer un fetch?

Draco se mordió el interior de su mejilla y la miró. Bueno. Eso era interesante.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que sobrevivir? ¿Qué tengo que descifrar? ¿Qué tienen que ser capaces de hacer? ¿Cuáles son los parámetros? Estamos hablando de una magia muy complicada. Probablemente, magia oscura, por si nos involucramos en todo eso.

\- Por eso te lo pregunto.

\- Me halaga, supongo. Sigo necesitando especificaciones.

\- Tenemos que ser capaces de hacer que sean idénticos a la original y no sólo lo suficientemente similares como para pasar una inspección superficial, si no tan idénticos que ninguna tecnología muggle pudiera notar la diferencia. Se pueden morir con bastante rapidez, joder, pueden ser encontrados muertos, pero tienen que mantener la ilusión hasta que estén enterrados. O incinerados, supongo. – dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sangre mágica. – murmuró Draco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sólo estoy pensando en voz alta. La mejor manera de personalizar la zona de alcance sería el uso de la sangre de la persona a quien está reemplazando, tan sólo unas cuantas gotas. ¿Puedo basar la investigación en el supuesto de poder usar sangre? ¿Podrías obtener una muestra de sangre de la víctima?

\- No es una víctima. – sonrió Hermione – Pero, sí, puedes usar una muestra de sangre.

Draco la observó durante un momento, pero claramente la castaña no tenía intención de explicar más allá de lo que estaba contando, por lo que simplemente dijo:

\- ¿Podrías pasarme la mantequilla?

* * *

De los dos nuevos miembros, Astoria llegó primero. La chica miró a su alrededor, sonriéndole a Blaise quien el sopló un beso y fue a sentarse junto a Greg, que se echó a un lado para darle más espacio, apoyándose contra la pared.

\- Creo que todos conocéis a Astoria. – Hermione se sentó en una silla, cruzando las piernas, Draco se sentó en el reposabrazos y se estaba balanceando con un pie en el suelo y uno de sus brazos detrás de Hermione.

\- ¿Dónde está la otra? – preguntó Theo.

\- Daphne y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar todavía. ¿O te refieres a la señorita Lovegood? – Hermione fijo su mirada en él. Theo había dejado claro su desconfianza en la "forastera" más que clara – Sé amable, Theo.

Cuando Luna llegó con ella traía un gran ramo de rosas rojas y llevaba lo que parecía ser tres vestidos de verano creando diferentes capas uno sobre otro.

\- He traído esto. – le entregó una a Theo, quien se había posicionado junto a ella y estaba mirándola fijamente. El chico cerró la mano alrededor del tallo y se inclinó para hacer una reverencia, clavándose una espina en el dedo.

\- ¡Joder! – miró hacia la rubia, fulminándola con la mirada y está se encogió de hombros.

\- Las cosas bonitas tienen espinas. Deberías tener más cuidado. - Blaise, cuando cogió su rosa, le quitó todas las espinas y se las entregó de nuevo a Luna, quien le sonrió y se ruborizó. Pansy rodó los ojos y enganchó su rosa en su bolso. Astoria simplemente se lo agradeció. Greg murmuró algo, antes de entregarle su rosa a Astoria.

\- Mi amor es una roja, roja rosa.

Luna le entregó el resto a Hermione, quien sonriendo dijo:

\- ¿Ha florecido en Junio? ¿O sólo esperabas hacer sangrar a Theo?

\- No creo que la sangre sea el problema, no aquí. – Luna se posicionó en el centro del círculo.

\- Maldita sea, sí lo es. – murmuró Theo, chupándose el dedo.

\- Así qué… Luna, - dijo Pansy entrecerrando los ojos – de todos modos, ¿por qué quieres unirte a nosotros? Esto no es un club de flores. Estamos planeando, no sé, derrocar al gobierno y haciendo una carrera salvaje por los corredores del poder. No creo que realmente sea lo tuyo.

\- Sí, creía que eras un miembro de la Orden. – murmuró Greg.

\- En realidad no. – dijo Luna sonriéndole – La gente piensa que soy extraña. No tienden a querer que me una a ellos.

\- Me imagino.

\- Theo. – le advirtió Hermione.

\- Mi Lady. – murmuró mordazmente antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la chica - ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí? No somos tu tipo.

\- No tengo un tipo. – dijo Luna ladeando la cabeza a un lado – Es cosa de vampiros. La Orden ha sido casi totalmente absorbida por vampiros. – Pansy ahogo una risa y Greg busco la mirada de Astoria, quien sacudió la cabeza. Blaise estaba fascinado por los cordones de sus zapatos.

\- Ehh… ¿qué? – Theo la miró fijamente, después a Draco y después habló - ¿Me estás vacilando?

\- ¿Así qué… - Luna le sonrió a Blaise – nos convertiremos en mártires? ¿Aventurarnos despreocupadamente por los campos sangrientos e impulsar al pueblo a derrocar al tirano?

\- Tenía la esperanza de lograr todo esto sin mártires. – dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas.

\- Sin embargo, no lo harás.

\- En cualquier caso, - dijo Hermione, llamando la atención de todos – Luna va a trabajar en un proyecto a largo plazo con Theo. Sin embargo, esta noche, es en realidad una oportunidad de conocer mejor tanto a Astoria como a Luna y darles la bienvenida a nuestra alegre banda. Ninguna de las dos va a estar en la mayoría de estas reuniones, pero, como dice el dicho, _no te encariñes._ Hay vino en la cocina.

* * *

Estaban fregando y Hermione tenía las manos bajo el agua, cuando Theo dijo:

\- No confío en ella.

\- ¿En Astoria?

\- No, en la otra. Está demasiado chiflada para ser de confianza. – se inclinó sobre el mostrador y con un movimiento de varita, terminó con todos los platos – Quieres dejar esa tarea sin sentido y escucharme.

\- Es relajante. – dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia él con las manos chorreando, mientras buscaba algún trapo.

\- Haz que Draco se relaje; no deberías lavar los platos como un muggle. – le dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza – Ella es inestable. ¿Realmente ha pasado la prueba?

Hermione vaciló.

\- Su… su mente es complicada de leer. Es extensa.

\- No me sorprende. No dejes que los sentimientos te debiliten, Hermione. Quieres que alguno de tus viejos amigos se una a ti, alguien relacionado con tu pasado. No vas a conseguirlo. Si te proclamas Dama Oscura, ninguno de los antiguos guerreros de la luz firmará. Simplemente no lo harán.

\- Y tú tienes prejuicios en su contra.

\- Mi Lady. – Theo se arrodilló en la concina frente a ella.

\- ¿Así qué estás siendo formal? – esta era, pensó con cierta molestia, una de las desventajas de ese título vagamente feudal; inteligentes aspirantes a vasallo podían explotar la relación implícita y Theo era lo suficiente inteligente.

\- Si tengo que postrarme y lamer tus pies para que me escuches, lo haré, así que, sí, estoy siendo formal. Ella es un riesgo. Te lo ruego, mi Lady, deshazte de ella o, al menos, limítale el acceso. No confíes en ella. Utilízala si es necesario, pero no le hagas saber lo que estás haciendo.

\- Nadie sabe del todo lo que estoy haciendo, excepto tal vez, tú y Draco y dudo incluso que veáis todos los hilos. – dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza – Levántate, Theo. El suelo está muy sucio después de la reunión de esta noche y no me entusiasma que, literalmente, tengas que lamer mis botas. – el chico se quedó, obstinadamente, de rodillas y Hermione maldijo por lo bajo – Levántate.

\- No hasta que sepa que me has escuchado.

\- No eres un buen subordinado.

\- Algo extraño que decirle a un hombre que está arrodillado. – dijo Theo mirándola – Y si querías un subalterno sin cerebro, deberías haberle pedido a Greg que se quedara hasta tarde, no a mí. En privado obtendrás mis opiniones reales, no mi adulación. Ella es peligrosa. Está obsesionada con sus delirios, 'vampiros' y una mierda, y sus gestos poéticos extraños. Ella es…

\- Ella es una mujer con acceso a las imprentas privadas, Theo. Tiene los conocimientos y la capacidad técnica para sacar suficientes folletos para enviar uno a cada potencial conservador de Inglaterra. Cuando llegue el momento de que nuestro pequeño proyecto de investigación salga a la luz, necesitaremos una manera más fiable de que esa información llegue a todos los hogares que las páginas de sociedad de Pansy o el _Profeta. –_ dijo Hermione bajando la mirada hasta él – Ahora, levántate.

\- Déjame buscarte otras opciones, por favor.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aire pesadamente antes de suspirar y mirarlo con resignación.

\- Bien. Ve y busca otras opciones de impresión. Ahora, _levántate._

\- Gracias, mi Lady. – dijo Theo, tomando el trapo de las manos de Hermione, al tiempo que se levantaba y hacia una pomposa reverencia ante ella, mirándola a los ojos – Vivo para servirle.

\- Te aseguro, que vives para ser un tormento. – murmuró Hermione.

\- Vivo para ver tus objetivos, _nuestros objetivos,_ llegar a buen puerto. Y esa… loca… es un error.

\- Tiene su punto. – dijo Draco quien había estado en silencio hasta ahora, de pie junto a la puerta – Está chiflada, siempre lo ha estado. Dijimos desde el principio, tú dijiste, que el círculo interno tenía que ser absolutamente confiable y ella justamente no lo es. Greg puede que sea idiota, pero moriría por esto. Ella no lo haría.

\- No insultes a Greg; él puede ser un martillo a tu bisturí, pero no insultes a ninguno de nuestro grupo central. No lo haréis. Y no voy a discutir esto no el fregadero. – Hermione se encaminó nuevamente hacia la sala de estar y se lanzó en el sillón – Realmente, no voy a discutir sobre eso.

\- Porque tenemos razón, – dijo Draco siguiéndola – y eres demasiado inteligente como para discutir con dos personas que ambas tienen razón.

\- Voy a, pásame ese libro, acceder a la petición de Theo y mantenerla aislada. Y si encuentras otra opción de imprenta privada, estaré abierta a ella. Pero…

Theo le entregó el libro con ambas manos.

\- _¿Principios de Contabilidad?_ Brillante.

\- … no puedes volver a traerla, Hermione. – había veces que Draco encontraba la falta de otras sillas en la habitación realmente irritante y este era uno de ellos. Podía quedarse de pie delante de ella, como un peticionario o sentarse a sus pies, pero no podía coger una silla e intentar forzar la interacción de igual a igual – El trío, tu pequeño grupo de resistencia, todo eso se acabó. Ya no eres una dulce y pequeña colegiala y esta no es otra simple batalla contra un obvio villano. Esto es una revolución, vas a ensuciarte las manos y ninguna de esas personas, ninguna de esas grandes y buenas personas que te amaron cuando tenías doce años, ven las cosas con tonalidades grises. No van a jugar, no a este juego y si acabaras de abrir los ojos lo sabrías. ¿A quién más vas a intentar meter? ¿A Neville?

\- Demasiado enamorado de la nobleza. – resopló Hermione.

\- Exacto. ¿Potter?

\- Harry no estaba interesado.

\- ¿Le has preguntado a _Harry Potter_ que te ayude a derrocar al Ministerio? Esa fue una… idea interesante, si entendemos "interesante" por "estúpida". ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Supongo que "retrocedió horrorizado" puede sonar un poco dramático, pero probablemente es una buena descripción de su respuesta. Le lancé un Obliviate, por supuesto. – Hermione frunció el ceño – Me pregunto si el fragmento de algún recuerdo sobre eso le provocó el deseo de postularse para el cargo. Me gustaría que no estuviera haciendo eso, está forzando mi mano.

\- Hermione, mi Lady. – Draco se asentó frente a ella – No puedes traerla de vuelta, no al círculo interno. Todos te apoyaran, cualquier persona que vea lo que pasa en el orfanato debería condenar a la Orden y no sólo porque sean unos parásitos chupadores de sangre…

\- Aunque, metafóricamente hablando, lo son. – intervino Theo, entonces vio las rosas que había traído Luna, todavía apiladas en el suelo, y murmuró – _Mi amor es una roja, roja rosa._ Justo… no me jodas.

\- Está noche no, tengo dolor de cabeza. – bromeó Draco.

Theo resopló y apuntó a las rosas.

\- No está tan loca como pensaba.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Era una jodida metáfora de mierda. Estaba siendo enrevesada, no loca, esa jodida perra chiflada. Y Blaise le devolvió las espinas de la suya y luego se fueron juntos y… - Theo comenzó a parlotear de manera caótica.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta eso? – dijo Hermione, con la vista fija en su libro de contabilidad – Greg y Astoria probablemente están haciendo lo mismo. Al menos eso espero. Me gustaría animar un poco al pequeño Greg.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco mirándola, para después acudir la cabeza – No importa, probablemente no quiera saberlo. – suspiró apoyando el hombro contra el sillón – Metafórica o totalmente loca, sigo sin confiar en ella. Creo que estás cegada por vuestra historia juntas, al igual que con Potter.

\- Yo me ocupo de Harry. – dijo Hermione dejando caer una mano, Draco la alcanzó, enlazando los dedos con los de ella.

\- Me gustaría que simplemente me dejaras matarlo. O por lo menos hacerle daño. Piensa en ello como un regalo para mí.

\- Cultiva la paciencia, Draco. Es una virtud. – dijo la castaña y fijó su mirada en Theo - ¿Todavía estás aquí?

\- ¿Tomarás mi consejo, mi Lady?

\- Lo haré.

\- Entonces, con su amable permiso, me voy. – y así lo hizo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):**

"Mi amor es una roja, roja rosa." "¿Ha florecido en Junio?" es de A Red Red Rose de Robert Burns, es un poema. La poesía real utiliza un símil, pero yo necesitaba una metáfora así que Luna lo malinterpreta. Lo siento.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _Fetch:_ Un fetch es un doble sobrenatural, aparición o fantasma de una persona viva en el folklore irlandés.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? El siguiente cap tendrá dramione ;)**

 **Hoy no os voy a poder responder a los reviews porque estoy ayudando a un amigo con la mudanza y acabamos de parar para comer rapidísimo y continuar... Así que os y espero que se me quite el bloqueo cuanto antes y si no mañana os subo nuevo cap de esta historia. ¡Os adorooooo! ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!**

 **¡Millones de besoss!**


	8. Plotting and Fighting

**¡Hola princesis!**

 **Cómo os prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente cap, contiene dramione, ¡SÍ! pero tened en cuenta que es un DarkDramione y que esto se va a ir oscureciendo paso a paso, no creáis que va a ser un camino de rosas y arco-iris... Quien avisa no es traidor, luego no os quejéis jajaja ;)**

 **¡Después de esto, disfrutad del capítulo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Plotting and Fighting (Conspiraciones y Enfrentamientos)**

\- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Hermione a Astoria – Es un sacrificio de por vida. – le lanzó una mirada a Greg, quien estaba de pie detrás de la hermosa mujer, con la cabeza gacha, observando sus pies – Te estarás condenando, ya sabes, como una facilona y una rompe hogares.

Astoria levantó la barbilla, con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Estoy segura. Estoy contigo, mi Lady. Estás devolviéndole la luz a nuestro mundo. La esperanza a nuestro pueblo. No me niegues esto.

\- ¿Y tú, Greg? Es un gran gesto romántico, pero vivirás toda tu vida con las consecuencias.

Greg, sin levantar la mirada y tragando saliva, dijo:

\- No soy un hombre inteligente, mi Lady. No soy perceptivo, ni listo, ni sabio. No puedes utilizarme para mantener un rincón del Ministerio, no puedo diseñar una estrategia, ni siquiera puedo escribir. Quiero ayudar a eliminar a esos sangre sucias amantes de la Orden, y sé que no puedo… pero, puedo hacer esto.

\- Tú la amas. – dijo Hermione, con suavidad – No puedo dejar que seas su salvación en esto si no lo haces, no me importa cuán leales lleguéis a ser.

\- Sí, lo hago. – susurró Greg.

\- Astoria, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? Él tendrá que recordar y el embarazo debe prevalecer.

La chica sonrió.

\- Estoy segura.

\- Muy bien, entonces. – dijo Hermione, adelantándose unos pasos y posado su mano en la mejilla de Astoria – Eres mi leal servidora. Debes saber que te has ganado mi favor y mi gratitud y cuando hayamos ganado, serás recompensada. Greg. – el hombre levantó la mirada, con un destello fanático en sus ojos – Tú también. Tu fidelidad y devoción son de gran utilidad.

Hermione dio un paso atrás.

\- Marchaos, los dos. Esperaré gustosa noticias de vuestros éxitos.

La pareja se marchó del piso, no sólo siendo observados por Hermione, sino también por un par de fríos ojos grises.

\- La has convertido en una puta, a él en un cornudo y te están agradeciendo el privilegio. – dijo Draco volviéndose hacia Hermione un vez se hubieron marchado – Utilizas duro a tus favoritos.

Hermione se lanzó en el sillón, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos endurecidos. Sin mirarlo comenzó a destrenzarse el pelo de su corona de trenzas apretadas, desprendiéndose de lo que él llamaba disfraz de "Dama Oscura". Draco sospechaba que realmente añoraba los jerséis y los pantalones. Pronto su pelo estaría suelto y sus zapatos en el suelo, entonces lo despediría, ya que no era del todo su "novio".

\- A ti te uso peor que a todos ellos. – con su tono de voz se estaba burlando de él, aun cuando hervía a fuego lento por el auto-odio – Atado a una asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿Cómo puedes soportar, ser amante de una sangre sucia? ¿Cómo te sientes, contaminándote a ti mismo conmigo? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si el objetivo final merece tal contaminación?

\- Eso no es justo. – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente – Nunca, ni una sola vez, he mencionado el estatus de tu sangre desde que esto empezó. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me importa una mierda. Tal vez lo hacía cuando tenía doce años, pero las cosas cambian. Soy un adulto que ha pasado por le infierno y soy jodidamente capaz de apreciar tus talentos. Se te ha ocurrido que…

\- Oh sí, bueno, está bien. Puedes llegar a pasar por alto mi sangre sucia cuando es convenientemente beneficioso, Malfoy. Muy noble por tu parte. – le interrumpió Hermione, lanzando sus palabras.

\- Estas empezando a molestarte, ¿esas son tus herramientas? ¿O simplemente no te gusta ver tus manos manchadas y por eso estás arremetiendo contra mí? Eso no es justo. – dijo Draco, estrechando su boca en una fina línea - Y estamos en la fase de llamarnos por el nombre, ¿recuerdas? ¿Hoy tu objetivo es insultarme en todos los niveles posibles?

\- Esa es la manera en que todos vosotros pensáis. Te conozco desde que tenías once años, _Draco._ No soy exactamente ignorante a tus prejuicios.

\- Cuando pienso en lo exasperantemente obstinada que puedes ser cuando quieres y más estúpida que las personas normales, yo… te lo juro, Hermione, ahora mismo estoy considerando si viviría después de darte una bofetada e incluso en si valdría la pena no hacerlo. Sí, - se pasó la mano por el pelo y la fulminó con la mirada – no eres lo que mi familia habría querido para mí, ya sabes eso y estoy seguro que aunque no lo hubieras sabido mi madre te lo habría dejado incómodamente claro en vuestro primer encuentro. Y, sí, he considerado tu nacimiento como inferior durante muchos años, pero podrías, tal vez, darme la cortesía de creer que soy capaz de cambiar de opinión. ¿Te has perdido eso de que creo que eres brillante, hermosa, peligrosa y fascinante? ¿De verdad? ¿Te has perdido que jodidamente te pertenezco? ¿En qué momento dejaste de prestar atención…

\- No me he perdido lo que todos pensáis de mi especie, que soy inferior a todos vosotros, despreciable, asquerosa…

\- Yo… si no dejas de hablar de ti misma de esa manera, voy a…

\- ¿A qué? ¿A volver a negarlo? Es lo que todos pensáis. – Hermione casi estaba gritando, toda la tensión de cultivar las cuestiones de la sangre acababan de hacer erupción en ella.

\- Hicimos esto a propósito. – siseó, acechándola – Tú y yo establecimos este juego con toda la intención de explotar los prejuicios y está funcionando y siento que algunos de tus seguidores más cercanos sean unos estúpidos ignorantes y siento que cada insulto perdido te haga daño. Realmente lo siento. Pero no te atrevas a suponer que soy el fanático irreflexivo que Greg es. – Draco la sujeto por la barbilla, fulminándola – Has hurgado en cada mente de la Compañía excepto en la mía. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti, de verdad quieres saberlo? Deja de decirme que te desprecio y compruébalo. ¿Por qué contenerse, mi Lady? – buscaba una respuesta en sus ojos, mientras endurecía el agarre en su barbilla – Sabes que puedes rebuscar en mi cerebro como si fuera una bolsa de caramelos. Hazlo.

\- Estás haciéndome daño.

\- Bien. Hazlo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo suficiente como para querer saberlo?

\- Nunca habría pensado que fueras tan cobarde. – se burló Draco, incitándola - ¿Tienes miedo de descubrir que te estoy diciendo la verdad y que jodidamente te adoro o es que tienes miedo de que realmente te esté utilizando? – entonces Hermione se encontró con su mirada. Pudo sentir su furia empujar contra la entrada de su mente, sintiendo el doloroso raspado mientras ella se abría paso furiosamente entre sus emociones y pensamientos. Clasificando, descartando, buscando pruebas de su desprecio. Se le ocurrió empujarla, pero a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba él y lo increíblemente furiosa que estaba ella, hubiera sido una muy mala idea y ahí fue cuando empezó a preguntarse si sobreviviría intacto a esto; no se había dado cuenta del estremecimiento que causaba en las personas cuando entraba en sus cabezas, pero los rasgaba en pedazos y los dejaba ir flotando en el viento. _Alejándose flotando_ , pensó, _como una mariposa_. Como las hojas de un diente de león. Vaporoso. Todo era tan brillante y bonito. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que el suelo era tan suave. Era agradable. Era bueno tener un suelo blando.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que su frente estaba presionando el suelo y de que no era suave. Era, de hecho, demasiado duro y su cabeza le estaba martilleando. Por otra parte, volvía a estar de una pieza y sus pensamientos volvían a ser suyos y ya no sentía que flotaba, así que había acabado.

\- Me dijiste, - dijo Draco, aspirando tras el dolor – en nuestra primera cita que yo te pertenecía. Ojalá te hubieras escuchado a ti misma y haberme evitado esto. Bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y de todos.

\- Lo siento mucho. – susurró Hermione.

\- No lo sientas. – dijo Draco, luchando por sentarse, finalmente cambió de opinión y simplemente se quedó tirado en el suelo, esta vez con la mejilla presionando el suelo en vez de la frente – Estoy bien. Soy tuyo para destruirme. Aunque preferiría, - se estremeció – que no volvieras hacer esto. Por favor. – _las cosas se ven muy interesantes desde este ángulo,_ pensó Draco. Había más polvo bajo ese sillón de lo que habría esperado, además de un calcetín. _¿Por qué los calcetines siempre parecían separarse?_ Se preguntó. _¿Por qué querría un calcetín esconderse debajo de un sillón, de todos modos?_ Draco siempre había pensado que era un buen sillón y al ser el único en toda la sala implicaba que era el "trono". Aun así, debería darle la lata para que limpiara el polvo de allí. Las Reinas Oscuras no deberían vivir en pisos polvorientos con calcetines desparejados. No encajaba con el perfil. Intentó volver a incorporar la cabeza, pero fue una terrible idea, excepto que de repente hubo algo bajo su cabeza, y los dedos de Hermione empezaron a acariciar su frente y eso realmente era genial. Draco deseaba que a la castaña le gustaran más sus planes. Sería genial que lo valorara por algo más que su sangre, por algo más que su astucia.

\- Echa la cabeza hacia arriba, sólo un poco. – le susurró Hermione, mientras sostenía y apoyaba un vaso en sus labios – Bébetelo. – cuando lo hizo, porque cuando una Dama Oscura te está dando algo de beber lo haces, la niebla que se había instalado en torno a él se disipó dejando dolor en mayor medida.

Con la claridad llegó la comprensión de qué, sí, realmente estaba tirado en el suelo con la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione.

\- Zorra. – murmuró – Eso duele jodidamente de verdad.

\- No te muevas, podría volver a empeorar. – Hermione había dejado el vaso sobre la mesa y ahora estaba acariciando su pelo rubio – Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser tan descortés como para prácticamente _torturarme_ para determinar si estaba siendo sincero? ¿No podrías simplemente, no sé, haberme hecho lo mismo que a los demás en lugar de triturarme? Por Merlín, estoy hecho pedazos por todo el suelo. – Draco se pausó un momento – Hay un calcetín debajo del sillón. – se quedaron en silencio durante un largo minuto y después de mala gana, añadió – Gracias por el remedio para el dolor.

\- No fue mi intención hacerte daño. Yo no, - Hermione dudó – no sé lo que ha pasado. No sé por qué ha sido diferente. No tendrías que haber sentido nada, no estaba intentando hacerte daño.

\- Supongo que realmente soy tu favorito. Que suerte la mía.

\- Lo eres. – Hermione seguía acariciando su pelo y Draco pensó que debería decirle que se detuviera que no podía arreglar tan fácilmente lo que le había hecho, pero como eso implicaría alejarse de su regazo simplemente se dejó hacer, sintiendo su mano lentamente recorrer su pelo, acariciándole la frente – Yo… - se detuvo buscando a tientas las palabras – es horrible escucharlos, ya sabes. _"Él nunca la tocaría si realmente fuera una sangre sucia"._

\- Es lo que les hemos contado. – murmuró Draco, contra su pierna.

\- Lo sé. – la mano de la castaña se detuvo y él se incorporó para sentarse – Es difícil escuchar eso una y otra vez y no pensar: _"Bueno, todos piensan así, él piensa así, simplemente se traga su disgusto al hacer el trabajo"._ No quiero estar con alguien quien sólo… que me odia, cuya piel se eriza por tener que tocarme.

Draco se acercó bastante a ella, inclinó la cabeza, con mucho cuidado, sobre la parte superior de sus rizos y aspiró su olor.

\- Te aseguro, que disfruto de cada momento que paso en tu compañía. Casi cada momento, - se corrigió a sí mismo – especialmente no los últimos quince minutos.

\- Yo… - Hermione estaba entrelazando nerviosamente las manos sobre su regazo y Draco posó una de las suyas sobre ellas, deteniendo el movimiento – Lo siento mucho. Yo… esto… ¿podrías perdonarme?

\- Simplemente, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo. – Draco tiró de ella hasta su regazo y entonces, Hermione se desplomó sobre él, triste y culpable – Hey. – envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la castaña – Está bien. Estoy bien. Sólo… no lo hagas otra vez. Nunca.

\- Te lo prometo. – susurró Hermione.

\- Ni siquiera me importa especialmente pertenecerte la mayor parte del tiempo. - cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, saboreando el no sentir dolor. Saboreando tenerla contra su pecho. Finalmente añadió - Simplemente… intenta cuidar mejor de tus juguetes.

\- No eres mi juguete.

\- Tu herramienta, entonces, muy útil en la planificación de golpes políticos. – Draco odió lo amarga que se escuchó su voz – Tu favorito.

\- Draco…

\- ¿Dime, - preguntó Draco – me quedan más secretos?

\- Estoy segura.

\- Quiero decir, cualquier secreto escondido sobre mi opinión de ti.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez.

\- ¿Y?

\- No lo sé, Draco.

\- No es igual para ti, ¿verdad? – dominó su tono de voz con un riguroso control.

\- No sé lo que es para mí. Yo… tú me _odiabas._ Eso no es algo que desaparece simplemente por arte de magia, y, - la voz de la castaña se quebró un poco – y te he _hecho daño._ ¿Cómo puedes todavía…

Draco la cortó.

\- Simplemente lo hago. Un sentimiento en contra de mi mejor juicio, te lo aseguro. Mi admiración por ti, en todos los aspectos, podría haber sido aceptada de mala gana, pero sin duda deberías creerme después de lo que acaba de pasar cuando te digo que es sincera.

\- Podrías intentar reprimir tus sentimientos. – murmuró Hermione.

\- Ya lo hago.

\- Esfuérzate más.

\- No puedo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

\- Nos vamos a casar, Hermione. ¿Es tan horrible contemplar tener un marido que… - se quebró - ¿Qué piensa bien de ti? Lo sé… sé que después de lo que te ha pasado con tus amigos estás convencida de que eres la que todo el mundo va a abandonar, la que nadie va a estar a su lado, pero eso no va a suceder. La lealtad personal es una de mis muy pocas buenas cualidades, ya sabes. ¿Te has perdido, mientras rebuscabas en mi cabeza, que el mundo podría convertirse en cenizas a mis pies que no me marcharía?

\- No. – susurró Hermione – Eso no estaba claro. Yo sólo…

Draco posó su mano bajo la barbilla de la castaña y volvía su rostro hasta el de él.

\- ¿No me vas a dar nada por la extraordinaria gracia con la que he tolerado tu completa intromisión en mi cerebro, mi Lady?

\- Yo… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Draco bajó la boca hasta la de Hermione, murmurando:

\- Sólo a ti. Sólo te quiero a ti. – Hermione se tensó, congelándose en su lugar y Draco se echó hacia atrás, mirándola – Espera. – la hizo a un lado, encaminándose a buscar su chaqueta y de allí sacó la pequeña caja que había estado transportando desde que la había comprado – Hermione, - se agachó frente a ella – mírame.

\- Se supone que esto debería ser público. Orquestado. – murmuró la castaña – La prueba final de que soy una miserable sangre pura o que el amor todo lo puede, según la perspectiva.

\- Quiero hacer algo de todo esto sólo mío, quiero que esto sea privado, sólo entre nosotros. – se detuvo para inhalar. Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso que casi estaba temblando – Cásate conmigo, Hermione. Y no para poder asumir el control del mundo, aunque tengo ganas de verlo a tus pies. Cásate conmigo porque me quieres en tu vida, a tu lado. Cásate conmigo porque te gusta más que mi astucia. – estaba buscando sus ojos – Y si no te gusto, no me quieres a tu lado, encontraremos otra manera de hacer el resto. No dejes que todo esto no sea más que maquinación. Sé lo suficientemente generosa, por favor, para dejarme hacer algo honestamente.

Hermione lo miró durante un largo momento, tan largo que sus muslos empezaron a dolerle por estar en cuclillas mientras empezaba a pensar que podía escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón y que el sonido de su respiración le parecía terriblemente ruidoso. Finalmente, Hermione extendió su mano frente a él.

\- ¿Estás segura? – susurró el rubio – Déjame escuchar las palabras.

\- Sí, - dijo Hermione – estoy segura.

Draco cerró los ojos, dejándose caer arrodillado y Hermione posó su mano extendida sobre la mejilla del rubio. La castaña pasó el pulgar alejando la gota de agua salada de su mejilla y Draco inclinó la cabeza besándole la mano, sosteniéndola sobre su boca.

\- Dilo otra vez.

\- Sí.

\- Dime que me deseas. – susurró.

\- Te deseo.

\- Dime… - se pausó – Dime que te gusto.

\- Yo… - Hermione se tropezó con sus palabras – Me parece que no puedo ser feliz sin ti. Eres… no estoy ciega a tus defectos. Eres arrogante y condescendiente, pero… cuando veo algo que quiero compartir contigo, para captar tu atención y veo que me sonríes o te indignas y… simplemente… te has convertido en parte esencial de mí. Yo no… no quería… Pensaba que todavía me despreciabas y que al tocarme pensabas _"No puedo tolerar esto"_ y era como un cuchillo y… sí. Sí me gustas.

Draco inclinó su frente contra la de Hermione, y se quedó así, respirando pesadamente con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente, deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

* * *

 **¿Os han entrado ganas de violar a este rubio salido del mismísimo infierno? Diosss... espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo sí ;)**

 **Por cierto, creo que ya me he desbloqueado con respecto a Pesadillas, así que intentaré acabarlo en uno o dos días, pero no prometo nada porque estoy teniendo muchos problemas con este cap... xD**

 **En fin, amoress, ¡mil besosss!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** ¡Hola cielOOOO! si... te entiendo con lo de la pantalla del móvil... odio escribir ahí, a veces estamparía el móvil contra la cabeza del que tengo delante, pero después pienso que eso sería un poco demasiado... xD Con respecto a tu review anterior: gracias por perdonarme, es un alivio ;) No podría vivir con ello T-T Y si, yo tambien creo que Theo y Luna hacen una pareja perfecta, pero bueno tampoco me desagrada con Blaise... ese oscuro pecado de hombre... buff y si adoro a los Blaises de Promethea! Las frases geniales, es que Narcissa tiene mucho estilo... es puro arte xD Y en cuanto a si conozco algun fic sobre una Dark Luna, ni idea... pero suena interesante, si encuentras alguno me pasas el titulo a ver ;) Y espero que hayas disfrutado del cap de hoy cielOO, mil besotes!

 **Luni:** Muchas gracias por tu revieww! Ya le pasaré a Colubrina (la autora) tus felicitaciones por la historia ;) ¡Besos!

 **Guest:** ¡Uooo gracias cielOO! JAJAJA Claro que puedes dar una opinión de todas las historias del mundo! Aunque no entiendo muy bien a que te refieres xD ¿Te refieres a que traduzca A Feeling Unknown de AnneM? Sí es así, hasta que no termine esta no me enfrascaré en otra traducción Dramione, pero por supuesto lo tendré en cuenta ;) En fin, Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto y espero que sigas disfrutándola ;) ¡Besotes!

 **SALESIA:** Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado con esta dosis de Dramione ;) En cuanto a su preocupación porque Hermione está metiendo las narices en zonas peligrosas es lo más normal, desde el principio hemos visto que Draco quiere a Hermione por algo más que ser la que le va a devolver lo que les han arrebatado a todos, pero bueno... ya veremos que pasa en ese orfanato y de donde viene esa multitud de dinero, que como es obvio no se gastan en esa institución... Y en cuanto a Luna y todo eso no quiero hacerte nada de spoiler, así que no te diré nada, ya veremos que pasa con eso ;) Si, Harry y el resto han sucumbido ante los placeres de la corrupción y de lo que tanto se quejaban antes... suele pasar... jajajaja ya veremos si en algún momento Hermione suelta la correa y deja que Draco se encargue de Harry... xD Sólo puedo decirte que es un DarkDramione, no va a ser un paseo de rosas... En fin, cielooo espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, tengo ganas de saber tu opinión ;) ¡Mil besos y gracias por el reviewww!


	9. Meetings and Musings

**¡Holaaa!**

 **¿Qué tal estáis mis amoress? Yo estupendamente bien :D En fin, os traigo otro capítulo de esta traducción por los motivos que os explico más abajo ;)**

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis y gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - Meetings and Musings (Encuentros y Reflexiones)**

\- Dime algo que no sepa de ti. – dijo Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Draco, mientras este entrelazaba sus rizos entre los dedos, de uno en uno. Realmente había aumentado su aprecio por ese piso, a pesar de la falta total de mobiliario. Había, pensaba Draco, lugares muchos peores en los que estar apoyado contra un sillón, con esa mujer tendida sobre él, bañados por la luz de las numerosas ventanas.

\- ¿Me gustas?

\- En realidad, ya lo sabía. Inténtalo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué soy un cerdo elitista?

\- Eso también lo sabía. No se te da muy bien este juego.

\- Oh, eso es un reto, preciosa bruja. – Draco tiró de su pelo y Hermione compuso una falsa mueca. Se quedó en silencio por un largo momento, y después con voz muy vana continuó – Estuve aterrorizado de Tom Riddle. Absolutamente aterrorizado. Estaba en extremo tan entumecido que ni siquiera pude sentir alivio de que estuviera muerto. Lo único que pensé fue: _"Incluso la cárcel no será tan malo como esto"._

Hermione levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, grises y encerrados en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Por qué otra vez, entonces?

\- Oh, tú… – parpadeó alejándose del pasado – Tú eres diferente. Riddle torturaba felizmente a las personas que se retrasaban en las reuniones. Tú no eres malvada o demente. Además, no hay serpientes. También me disgustan las serpientes grandes.

\- ¿Las serpientes? ¿Tú?

\- Observa como una serpiente se come a una persona y verás cómo te sientes después de eso.

\- Buen punto.

\- Además, - Draco se inclinó un poco posando sus labios sobre su frente – como creo que he mencionado antes, me gustas. – Hermione extendió una mano hacia él, pasando los dedos delicadamente por el borde de su mandíbula. El rubio volvió la cabeza para besar esos dedos y gimiendo suavemente, envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, tirando de ella hacia arriba – Tú, - dijo – puede que seas una de las mujeres más interesantes que he conocido. - recorrió su lengua alrededor de los labios de Hermione, deslizándola entre ellos cuando estos se separaron ante su toque; el beso comenzó con la interminable provocación de dos personas que poco a poco iban aprendiendo del otro, las manos de Draco arrastrándose por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta acabar sosteniendo su cabeza, volviéndose cada vez más y más frenético hasta que la castaña estaba retorciéndose contra él y respirando con dificultad, el rubio le mordió el labio inferior – Sí, - murmuró, saboreando la respuesta de ella – eres definitivamente interesante.

Con los ojos vidriosos y las pupilas dilatadas, Hermione se alejó un poco de él.

\- Tengo que… tienes que irte. – balbuceó la castaña – Ves a investigar o algo así.

En la calle, la sangre le martilleaba frenéticamente mientras se dirigía sombríamente a cumplir con la investigación, ya que finalmente le había ordenado hacerlo. Se encontró casualmente con otro hombre que lo vio salir del edificio y que lo interceptó casualmente.

\- Novia sangre pura, ¿eh?

\- Va a conseguir matarme antes de que se celebre la boda a este ritmo. – gruñó Draco.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y después se percató de los afectados ojos de Draco y supo que sus palabras eran medio irónicas, y entonces le dijo:

\- Dile a la Dama, que la gente está dispuesta a respaldarla. – entonces se marchó, dejando a Draco plantado en medio de la calle, cegado por la luz del atardecer.

* * *

Ginny Potter de soltera Weasley pasó junto a Hermione, dándose la vuelta y fingiendo no haberla visto.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en una de las esquinas traseras de un pub, investigando, feliz y cómodamente a solas con la cena encargada y una gran jarra de cerveza delante de él cuando escuchó la silla que tenía en frente y vio la desagradable cara de Ron Weasley, con una de sus varias mujeres detrás.

\- Es una frígida, lo sabes.

\- ¿Tu fulana? – dijo Draco apuntando con el dedo y dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer. La sutileza no parecía ser su punto fuerte, ya fuera a la hora de vestir o de maquillarse – Sí tú lo dices, aunque me parece un poco burdo simplemente anunciarlo. Aun así, no es mi problema si tu pequeña ave del paraíso no es lo que esperabas.

\- No, cara de hurón. Mione.

Draco resopló antes de poder contenerlo. Sin ningún esfuerzo el recuerdo salió a la superficie; la boca de Hermione sobre la suya, con sus dedos enredados en su pelo rubio, sus ojos acaramelados, ella con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras él le dejaba una línea de besos a lo largo del cuello, el sonido de su voz gimiendo su nombre. Todo eso le hizo componer su sonrisa más Malfoy y pensó, no por primera vez, que problema tenía ese hombre. ¿Frígida? ¿En serio? Ella era calculadora, intrincada, turbia, sin ningún respeto por las normas y tenía una voluntad indiferente a utilizar a las personas mezclada con una cantidad terrible de paciencia, pero no era frígida; incluso sin realmente haber llegado a mantener relaciones sexuales, estaba muy seguro de eso.

\- Me enseñaron que un caballero no besa y después alardea. No sobre una dama, sin duda. Ahora, si me disculpas… - dijo Draco, volviendo la atención a su libro.

\- De todos modos, ¿qué estás haciendo con ella? Es sólo una sangr…

\- Ten cuidado, Weasley. – le advirtió Draco, sin levantar la mirada.

\- … hija de muggles. ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por la palabra "sangre sucia"?

\- Desde que estoy, digamos, enamorado de la señorita Granger. Ahora _somos_ adultos, Weasley, al menos yo. Haber estado en medio de una guerra y todo eso. Cambia a una persona. Y, por suerte para mí, las damas no se mantienen con burlas y actitudes infantiles. – le envió una mirada a la mujer que tenía detrás, que cada minuto que pasaba empezaba a parecer más incómoda, escondiéndose ligeramente detrás de la cabeza del pelirrojo – Weasley, si realmente vas a insistir en unirte a mí, ves y tráele una silla a tu cita.

\- Ella puede traer su propia silla. – dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que la mujer decía:

\- No, está bien, tengo que ir al baño. – y se marchó tambaleándose con sus tacones demasiado altos.

\- Tus modales son encantadores. – dijo Draco en tono seco, aunque para el pelirrojo pasó completamente desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó Ron agarrando el libro _\- Transubstanciación Avanzada._ ¿Qué clase de idiota se traería un maldito libro de texto a un pub?

\- Presumiblemente uno interesado en el tema. Esto es tedioso; ves al grano y suéltalo antes de que llame a seguridad.

\- Mantente alejado de Mione.

\- No lo creo. – dijo Draco componiendo una sonrisa lánguida que se extendió en su boca – De hecho, creo que voy a estar sin mantenerme alejado de ella durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¡No es tu tipo! – dijo el pelirrojo, entrecerrando los ojos lo que debía ser un intento de parecer intimidante. Draco, quien había vivido con un Señor Oscuro y quien voluntariamente se había unido a otro, aunque fuera mucho más atractiva, se rió; la idea de poder llegar a ser intimidado por un borracho agresivo era absurda. Estudió de arriba abajo al hombre, que por error, pensaba que de alguna manera eran rivales. Después de varios años de ocio, tenía el aspecto de alguien bastante desmejorado; la riqueza no había sido amable con Ronald Weasley.

\- ¿Brillante? ¿Preciosa? – Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y Ron se puso rígido – Hermione es mucho de mi tipo.

\- Ni siquiera deberías tener el derecho de decir su nombre; los mortífagos sois escoria. – murmuró Ron.

\- Oh, pero lo tengo. – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras – Tengo el derecho de decir el nombre de mi prometida tantas veces quiera, y escucharla decir mi nombre, a veces de maneras maravillosas. Y, - se tomó un momento para examinar sus cutículas – aunque sea posible que te hayas olvidado de esto, fui declarado inocente en el juicio, perdonado por mi juventud.

Ron Weasley palideció ante la palabra "prometida", pero bramó:

\- Lo más probable, es que compraras tu libertad.

\- Te aseguro, que el soborno hubiera sido efectivo si mi padre no hubiera muerto en la cárcel. – dijo Draco levantando la mirada – Además, ¿no estarás sugiriendo que el Ministerio es corruptible? ¿No son nuestros líderes justos? – las pocas mesas vecinas estaban empezando a prestar atención a la conversación y Draco se preguntó si podría torear con éxito al hombre y que acabara golpeándolo sin parecer demasiado obvio – Sí te hace sentir mejor, Weasley, - continuó – Mis intenciones son, como se suele decir, honorables; después de todo, estoy a punto de casarme con tu amiga. Disculpa, tu antigua amiga. Ella te odia, ya sabes. Tal vez serías tan amable de decirme lo que le hiciste; ella se niega a hablar del asunto. Tengo mis propias teorías, por supuesto, pero sin la confirmación de que estás, ehh, flácido. Blaise, conoces a Blaise del colegio supongo, sugiere que tienes, como lo diría, problemas de rendimiento. ¿Será por eso por lo que ella te molesta tanto, por lo que terminasteis? ¿Por la vergüenza? Tienen tratamientos para eso, ya sabes. Quiero decir, para los problemas de rendimiento, no para la incomodidad resultante de ellos. – dijo eso ultimo inclinándose hacia adelante como si estuviera compartiendo un momento con un amigo, lanzando su voz para que llegara a los curiosos – No te avergüences, Ronald. Le puede pasar a cualquiera. Quiero decir, nunca _me_ ha pasado, pero no debes tener miedo de pedir ayuda.

\- ¡Apuesto a que la puta frígida ni siquiera te deja entrar en sus bragas! – el alcohol y la frustración habían empujado a Ron de su, vaga meta original y entrado firmemente en el territorio de "hacer el ridículo en público". _Humm,_ pensó Draco. _Eres tan fácil de manipular, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol._ Aun así, aunque hubiera incitado al hombre no debía permitirle tales libertades. _Ten cuidado, Ronald Weasley,_ reflexionó _. La mano de la Dama está sujetando la mía en este momento, pero a la larga, levantará la prohibición de matar, en poco tiempo si sigues así y cuando lo haga me rogarás que te mate._

\- ¿Sabes que esos dos términos casi se excluyen mutuamente? Me refiero a "frígida y "puta". Intenta no usar palabras si no estás del todo seguro de su significado; te hace parecer un poco idiota. Por no hablar, Weasley, mientras me doy cuenta de que no tienes mucha experiencia con las mujeres que no tienes que pagar, que algunas mujeres, en especial algunas chicas sangre pura, tienden a esperar a después del compromiso. Eso no significa que tengan los mismos problemas de rendimiento que tú. Y yo, - Draco sonrió fríamente – no tengo ningún problema en esperar. Después de todo, voy a estar con ella toda la vida. Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, ¿no es así el dicho?

\- ¡Es hija de muggles!

\- Sí tú lo dices. – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros – Pareces muy insistente con lo del estatus de sangre. ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¡Porque sé que tienes que estar usándola para algo! ¡El hecho de que ya no seamos tan cercanos no significa que no siga queriendo protegerla de la gente como tú!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Generalmente, proteges a las mujeres llamándolas putas? Pareces hacerlo a menudo y, te voy a dar un consejo gratuito, repiénsate la estrategia. Entre las cosas que llamas a las mujeres y las maneras en las que tratas a tu cita, bueno, me pregunto si te criaste en un granero, pero ya sé la respuesta.

\- Yo…

\- Sea cual sea tu tragedia, Weasley, ve y cuéntaselo al oído de tu mariquita, no al mío. Estoy seguro que si le pagas lo suficiente pretenderá hacerte caso. – y dicho esto, Draco volvió la atención a su libro. Weasley compuso algún sonido inarticulado y Draco, sin levantar los ojos le hizo un gesto con los dedos – Fuera.

Fue ahí cuando Weasley lo golpeó.

Draco, quien había estado observando al pelirrojo sin que se notara, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, con la sangre manchando sus dientes al haber partido el labio, notando el mortal silencio del pub.

\- Tú, - dijo Draco, completamente tranquilo y sabiendo que sus palabras serían escuchadas por todos los rincones del ahora silencioso pub – has insultado a mi prometida, una mujer que tú y tu familia abandonasteis después de la guerra. La empujaste a la calle con su dolor y llanto y ahora me golpeas porque te he pedido que te fueras y, por Merlín, que estaba en todo mi derecho de pedirte que te marcharas. Pero yo no golpeo a borrachos en los bares así que en vez de eso te diré algo: vuélvete a revolcarte en tus podridas ganancias. Sin embargo, considera esto como una justa advertencia: la próxima vez, si eres tan estúpido como para provocarme una próxima vez, serás el que se quede hecho pedazos en el suelo cuando haya terminado. Mantente alejado de Hermione. Mantente alejado de mí.

Alguien comenzó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo torpemente cuando nadie más se unió a él. Draco se inclinó en dirección al sonido y le hizo señas a la camarera.

\- Si pudieras empacar mi cena para llevar, amor, te lo agradecería. – la chica se escabulló rápidamente y Draco se tocó el labio, viendo la sangre en sus dedos y después dirigió la mirada a su antagonista, allí de pie, respirando con dificultad - ¿Sin aliento después de un golpe, Weasley? Tal vez deberías considerar la posibilidad de ir al gimnasio.

\- Te odio, Malfoy. – murmuró el pelirrojo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, con un movimiento elegante.

\- Probablemente yo también te odiaría, si me hubiera molestado en dedicarte algún pensamiento.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿qué piensas de ella? – dijo Hermione mirando a Blaise al otro lado de la mesa, con la mano envuelta alrededor de alguna bebida espumosa.

\- ¿Personalmente, estéticamente, o te refieres a que sí creo que es una carga como Theo piensa?

\- ¿Qué tal, sobre todo eso?

Blaise frunció el ceño, sumergiendo una de las galletas en su bebida.

\- Ella es… es francamente extravagante, Hermione. No puedo decir cuando está siendo criptica o creando juegos de palabras por el placer intelectual que le produce ni cuando está viendo un mundo diferente al que yo estoy viendo. Me gusta, no me malinterpretes. Es una fiera en la cama, con perdón y es jodidamente magnifica, pero simplemente… desconecta… de alguna manera. Si me preguntas si quería salir con ella, te diré que absolutamente. ¿Quiero confiarle mi vida en una conspiración cuidadosamente mantenida? No. Realmente no. – Blaise suspiró y frunció el ceño – No sé cuánto sabrás sobre genética, pero…

\- Un poco, pero supón que no sé nada y define lo que estás pensando.

\- Su árbol genealógico, el mío, el de todos nosotros, está tan enredado en sí mismo que podrías pensar que estás mirando un cuadro de Jackson Pollock. Si estuviéramos criando perros, estaríamos muy seguros de añadir sangre nueva. ¿Pero por nosotros mismos? Preferimos el riesgo de la enfermedad, la infertilidad o acabar completamente tarados que soportar el estigma social de casarnos con una mestiza. Habrás oído a Pansy hablar y hablar y hablar de ello, estoy seguro; es una pesada con el tema. No te podría llegar a precisar la lástima que me da quien tenga que cargar con ella. – dijo Blaise sacudiendo la cabeza – No estarás pensando aparearme con ella de la manera que has hecho con Astoria y Greg, ¿verdad?

Hermione resopló.

\- Tenía una razón para que Astoria y Greg acabaran juntos y, además, él estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Me gustas demasiado como para intentar casarte con una mujer que no te gusta. Confiaré en ti para encontrar tu propia esposa.

Blaise pareció aliviado y continuó.

\- De todos modos, hay suficientes generaciones de endogamia y que terminan con los Black, que son inestables, los Malfoy, que son casi totalmente estériles y así sigue. Los Lovegood están simplemente chiflados; su padre lo está, Luna lo está. Pero es fascinante, aunque admito que me da un poco de miedo involucrarme demasiado con ella y que un día decida que estoy infestado con algún parasito imaginario y me mate en su intento por hallar una cura.

\- ¿Cómo resolveréis el problema? – Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando con atención al hombre – Me refiero a los problemas de endogamia, no a Luna. Dados los problemas con los hijos de muggles.

\- ¿Personalmente? Encontraré alguna chica con tres cuartas partes de buena sangre, alguien que no sea ninguna prima segunda. Claro, la familia no se incluirá en los libros oficiales de los más puros de los puros, pero nuestros hijos serán menos propensos a morir y los más rigurosos puristas los consideraran sangre puras de todas formas.

\- Por lo tanto, te preocupa menos la sangre que…

\- Mira, tú creciste con muggles. – la interrumpió Blaise - ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que llegaste a Hogwarts?

\- Complicado. – murmuró Hermione.

\- Exacto. No conocías las costumbres, no conocías a ninguno de los jugadores. Probablemente no sabías lo que hacía un regalo aceptable a Ostara o por qué el colegio restó importancia a la histórica festividad de Samhain. Si no hubieras sido una empollona tan increíble nunca hubieras imaginado nada de eso; la mayoría de los hijos de muggles nunca lo hacen. Y ese es el problema, no te puedes llevar a alguien a los once años, echarlo a una cultura extraña y entonces, esperar que nunca le cuente nada al respecto a nadie sobre su "vida real". ¿Qué le dijiste a tu familia?

\- No lo hice. Realmente no hablaba del colegio con mis, - Hermione vaciló – padres. Y no tenía muchos amigos en primaria, así que… pasar todas las vacaciones con los Weasley lo hizo más fácil.

Blaise soltó un sonido de disgusto.

\- Odio a esa gente.

\- ¿Más qué a los hijos de muggles?

\- Tú no podías evitar quienes son tus padres. – resopló Blaise – Pero ellos optaron por ser traidores a la sangre. ¿No me digas que te gustaba ser su pequeña y falsa mascota muggle? _"Ohhh, háblanos de cosas muggles que no comprendemos, y después, cuando nos hayamos aburrido de ti, con la basura de ayer te tiraremos."_ Te apuesto un buen dinero a que cuando llegue el momento Ron se casará con una sangre pura; ir de tugurio en tugurio es un hobby, pero, al igual que su padre adorador de muggles, se casará con una sangre pura. – Blaise levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos – Ahora tú cualificas, ¿quieres volver con él?

\- Podría matarte ahora mismo. – le dijo como sugerencia, y Blaise soltó una risa por su expresión.

\- Draco tenía razón, realmente lo odias, ¿no?

\- Blaise, - le dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos, mientras él se comía el ultimo trozo de su empapada galleta - ¿Por qué odias a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles?

\- Esos sucios y pequeños bastardos son peligrosos. – murmuró, con la boca llena de galleta – Perdón. – entonces tragó – Son un riesgo. Los sangre sucias, sus verdaderas lealtades siempre van a estar con su familia, así es como es la gente. ¿Las personas que te han puesto tiritas en las rodillas cuando tenías cuatro años para curarte? Esas son las personas a las que amas. Nadie podría pensar que esos mocosos muggles no llegan a su casa y les hablan sobre la magia a sus familias, eso sería una locura.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – le preguntó Hermione sorbiendo su bebida y mirándolo - ¿Crees que mi lealtad esta con mis… padres? Son, después de todo, las personas que me criaron.

\- Tal vez lo eras a los catorce o incluso a los dieciséis años. Leal a ellos, me refiero. – Blaise le devolvió la mirada completamente serio – Pero has pasado una guerra, Hermione. Todos somos diferentes ahora. – tragó saliva - ¿Estás cuestionando mi lealtad hacia ti? Porque, te aseguro…

\- Lo sé. – dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa y posándola sobre la de él – Y no tengo ninguna duda de tu fidelidad. – Hermione sonrió ante el suspiro aliviado del moreno – Estoy intentando entender el prejuicio, de donde se deriva. Piensa en ello, lógicamente, Blaise. Si no traéis material genético fresco, moriremos, de la endogamia a la extinción. Es un problema que tenemos que resolver. ¿Dices que crees que los muggles, hijos de muggles, son peligrosos para los magos? – Hermione permitió un toque de desprecio en su tono de voz, mirando a Blaise cuidadosamente.

\- Condenadamente seguro de que lo son. ¿Sabías que a veces alguna gente mata a los niños mágicos intentando "expulsar al demonio"? Todo el mundo sabe que la familia de Potter lo encerraba por ser un bicho raro. ¿Y si ellos, una buena cantidad de ellos, supieran de la existencia de nuestro mundo? ¿Viviendo en sus propias narices? Era diferente cuando lo único que tenían eran palos, piedras y cuchillos; la magia era mucho más poderosa. ¿Pero ahora? – Blaise sacudió la cabeza – Cada sangre sucia podría ser el que hablara con sus padres y estos con sus amigos, y así emprender una nueva ronda de caza de brujas.

\- Lo vamos a tomar todo, Blaise. – murmuró Hermione – Lo prometo. Voy a volver hacer nuestro el mundo, y lo haré seguro para nosotros. Después de todo, el poder es nuestro para ejercerlo y no nos lo pueden negar. Ni avariciosos traidores a la sangre, ni el Ministerio.

\- Mi Lady. – dijo Blaise, su tono de voz era bajo, circunspecto – Soy su agradecido siervo.

Hermione le sonrió mientras se marchaba, pero, la verdad, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si alguno de sus recién acuñados vasallos habían sido excesivamente expuestos a los romances medievales cuando eran niños. Parecían deleitarse con exquisiteces feudales; si no tenía cuidado acabarían pidiéndole feudos formales cuando se apoderara, bueno, cuando volviera a apoderarse, de sus propiedades de la infancia en vez de estar felices con la simple posesión. La metáfora de Nimue se hacía cada vez más apropiada a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero tenía la esperanza de que nadie esperara que empezara a lanzar espadas contra ellos desde los estanques. Alargó la mano, tomando el resto de las galletas, volcándolas en su té. Aun así, "Lady" tenía algo especial. Pensó en Ginny, pavoneándose por la calle y rehusando decirle un simple "hola". Pero "Dama Oscura" tenía algo aún mejor; no era de extrañar que al loco de Voldemort le gustara tanto su título. _Paciencia_ , se advirtió a sí misma. _Como le has dicho a Draco, es una virtud y todo llegará con el tiempo, incluyendo la cabeza de Ginny en una bandeja si así lo quieres. En primer lugar, hay que desacreditar a unos cuantos políticos y obtener bastantes electos, después reharemos la sociedad._

* * *

\- Bingo. – murmuró Theo mirando las meticulosas notas de la carpeta. Que esa gente fuera tan estúpida como para documentar sus pecados le sorprendía. Sacó la cámara muggle que Hermione le había dado, y comenzó a tomar fotos ordenadas de cada una de las páginas.

* * *

 **¡Contadme que os ha parecido este capítulo! ¿Qué tal el encuentro con Ron? ¿Qué pensáis de lo que Blaise piensa? ¿Y qué habrá encontrado Theo?**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho, a mí me encantan los diálogos de esta historia. ¡AHHH, la amooo!**

 **A la atención de quien esté interesado en el capítulo de Pesadillas: lo sé, me estoy pasando xD Pero os explico, en cada nuevo capítulo me hago una especia de guión para estructurarme el capítulo, básicamente son unos puntos para guiarme. El problema es que ya noté que en este nuevo capítulo esos puntos eran muchoos y que de cada punto salen más o menos cinco paginas de word... así que me está quedando extremadamente largo y todavía no lo acabo xD Sólo os pido un poquito más de paciencia y bueno, al menos tengo algunos capítulos de esta traducción, traducidos xD En finn, espero no tardar mucho más en acabarlo, pero no sé y no quiero partir el capítulo en dos por muy monstruosamente largo que quede... así que a esperar un poco mñas... Lo sientooo!**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 **Contestación** **a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** Wolas cielOO! Sii, yo tambien adoro a Draco (tambien siempre lo hago xD), pero en esta historia en particular me paece más violable que de costumbre... ahh xD Te entiendo jajaja Y en cuento a tu recomendación para traducir ya me pensaré cual será la siguiente que traduzca, cuando queden pocos capítulos para terminar, pues lo anunciaré :D Yes, let them marry NOW! Just a few more chapters to the wedding :D ¡Mil besos y gracias por el review!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** ¡Hola cielOO! JAJAJAJAJAJ Te entiendo... la parte en la que Draco está tirado en el suelo analizando el bajo del sillón me mata de risa, sabía que elegirías algo de eso... empezamos a conocernos pequeñaa xD Yo sigo pensando que me quedo con la opción de violarlo, después cuando me haya saciado, entonces si que iría a por el gilipollas que le ha dejado así, aunque por lo que cuenta en este cap, parece que ya esta muerta esa persona... xD Ohh tranquila que esa parte narcisista y elitista que tiene sigue estando ahí, sólo que bajo capas de adoración por Hermione xD Y Blaise para mí es como el chocolate negro Valor... "un placer adulto..." asjgsdbashkevse Me encantaaaaa jajaja mil gracias cielo por el review y besacosss!

 **SALESIA:** Uoo una cena de trabajoo, espero que todo te fuera estupendamente bien y que las ganas de comerte a Draco no te jugaran una mala pasada ahí en medio de todos... xD Y espero que tu dolor de cabeza remitiera... una lastima no tener los remedios que tienen estos magos para esas situaciones... Síi, yo creo que Hermione tenía miedo de indagar en su cabeza, porque a diferencia de los otros por Draco siente algo más especial y no quería encontrarse con lo mismo que habrá visto en las mentes de los demás... entiendo como debe sentirse y más después de haber sido echada a un lado por su "hermano" (menudo hermano) y por los Weasley... agasgahs les tengo una rabia en este fic, a menos en Turncoat sólo le cogías asco al pelitonto, pero parece que en este fic todos son pelitontos, pero tontos de baba... JAJAJAJ Y en cuanto a tus teorías sobre Astoria, bueno ya veremos a quien tienen pensado jugársela y si has acertado, no quiero decirte nadaaaaa! En fin, cieloo muchsisimas gracias una vez más, como en cada capítulo porque aunque estés más atareada que nadie sigas dejando tu tiempo aquí, awwww (L) Besotessss!


	10. Revelations From Theo

**¡Holaa, holaaa!**

 **Y aquí estoy de nuevo, ¿me habéis echado de menos? ¡Yo a vosotras sí! Sí, hoy me he levantado un poco empalagosa... xD Así que os mando un cariñoso abrazo a todas, ¡Achuchón masivo! En fin, que me desvío del tema... Aquí tenéis siguiente capítulo de está magnifica e intrigante historia, espero que lo disfrutéis :D**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Revelations From Theo (Revelaciones de Theo)**

\- ¿Te golpeó? – Hermione parecía enfurecida, Draco soltó una risa y le quitó el periódico de las manos. Allí, en la columna de chismes, un breve artículo detallaba su pelea con Weasley. De hecho, era sumamente agradable, describiendo a Weasley como un "inculto" y "violento", mientras que él había sido retratado como un caballero.

\- Estoy bien, dulce chica. Me han golpeado más fuerte. – dijo Draco, envolviendo el brazo alrededor de la castaña, acercándola a su lado e inclinándose para besarla, rozando su nariz con la de ella y le sonrió – No te imaginas lo que tuve que trabajar para que lo hiciera. Tuve que ahuyentarlo antes de que tuviera el valor de hacer algo más que fanfarronear.

\- ¿Qué quería? – sonó preocupada. Draco se alejó un poco, mirándola. Sus ojos acaramelados lo estaban buscando, y, no podía creer eso, pero parecía nerviosa por algo.

\- Quería advertirme que me alejara de ti. Soy una escoria de mortífago, ni siquiera debería tener derecho a decir tu nombre y cosas así. Podría haber copiado sus palabras de un melodrama; no parecían exactamente originales. – dijo Draco, poniendo un rizo detrás de su oreja - ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada. – le contestó Hermione, volviendo a recostarse contra él.

\- No me mientas, Hermione.

\- Terminamos mal, eso es todo. – murmuró la castaña contra él – Estoy segura de que tiene cosas que decir que no son muy agradables.

\- Ya te llamó mi puta sangre sucia. No creo que pueda ser mucho peor. – le dijo Draco, levantándole la barbilla – Hey. Soy tuyo, ¿recuerdas? No importa que. Y no hay nada, absolutamente nada, que Weasley pudiera decir que cambiara eso. – bajó la boca hasta la de ella, murmurando contra su piel antes de deslizar la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos - Si te molesta mucho este hecho, podría matarlo. Parecería un accidente, lo prometo. – entonces Hermione se inclinó completamente hacia él, explorando perezosamente su boca, mientras Draco pasaba los brazos por detrás de ella, enredando las manos en su pelo y sintió como la castaña se presionaba más contra su cuerpo, volviéndose más agresiva.

\- Buscaros una habitación, vosotros dos. – dijo Theo entrando y rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para ir y venir? – le preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Yo lo hice. – murmuró Hermione – Aparentemente fue un error. ¿Por qué estás aquí sin previo aviso, Theodore?

\- Tengo un regalo para ti. – dijo Theo, lanzándole una carpeta a la castaña y esperó a que extrajera el contenido. Capturó los ojos de Draco llamando su atención, viendo como arqueaba las cejas y Theo le murmuró silenciosamente _"espera"._

Hermione sacó una pila de fotografías, cada una de ellas contenía un documento. La chica observó el primero durante un largo momento y el segundo un poco más rápido. Finalmente repasó rápidamente todo el montón.

\- Esto es… realmente muy buen trabajo. ¿Fuiste cuidadoso?

\- Están tomadas con la cámara muggle, impresas desde un ordenador en un piso muggle alquilado con un nombre falso. Lo compré todo en el mercado negro y no he usado magia en todo el piso, no hay manera de rastrearlo. Es un limpio conjunto de fotografías, como uno cabría esperar.

Draco extendió su mano y Hermione le pasó el montón de imágenes. Página tras página determinaba honorarios desviados de la división de artefactos muggles y ocultos en los presupuestos del orfanato. También había una lista de los bienes incautados y, de entre todas las cosas, los contratos de explotación agrícola.

\- ¿Cómo encaja todo esto junto? – preguntó Draco.

\- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar. – le contestó Hermione sonriéndole – Sin embargo, esto es algo grande. Sabemos de dónde viene el dinero y apuesto a cuando nos sumerjamos más en esto, encontraremos todo tipo de irregularidades. Theo, podría besarte.

\- ¿Besar a la prometida de mi mejor amigo? ¿Quieres que Draco me asesine aquí mismo o algo? Aunque me halaga saber que te gusto. – le dijo Theo sonriéndole a la castaña.

\- ¿Pero qué están _haciendo_ con eso? – demandó Draco.

\- Ofrecer ayuda alimenticia, no. – dijo Theo con malicia y Draco levantó la mirada hasta él – Los honorarios del Registro de Artefactos Muggles se suponen que se destinan para alimentar a los pobres. En teoría es una vía directa; gente que quiere tecnología muggle se le imponen unas cuotas de pago y los honorarios se destinan a ayudar a los menos afortunados. De ahí es de donde se llevan el dinero. Tiene sentido, la verdad. Es totalmente una nueva fuente de ingresos, construida sin medidas de seguridad que evitar. En cambio algunos, por no decir todos, están siendo desviados hacia el presupuesto del orfanato.

\- Cuando se entra en un agujero negro.

\- Contabilidad creativa.

\- ¿Cómo te has _enterado_ de esto? – volvió a intervenir Draco.

\- Oh, - sonrió Hermione – Al principio buscábamos pruebas de que las incautaciones de la postguerra no eran todas legales y entonces Theo encontró algunas vagas referencias sobre esto, por lo que ambos iniciamos la búsqueda.

\- Así que por eso empezaste como voluntaria.

\- Exacto. Aunque todavía no he encontrado nada tan útil como esto, realmente sólo me he tropezado con más problemas. Pero esto es un buen trabajo, Theo. Estoy muy, muy contenta contigo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no has empezado la planificación para rescatar a esos niños?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, pero no pueden permanecer allí; es una vergüenza. ¿Cuánto poder se necesita para poder arreglar eso?

\- Bueno, podrás arreglarlo una vez estés en la oficina. Desafortunadamente, por ahora tienen que mantenerse oprimidos. Es difícil conseguir sacar a la gente de quicio en una justa indignación por un problema que ya está resuelto. – dijo Theo recogiendo las fotografías, deslizándolas de nuevo en la carpeta - Ahora que ya lo habéis hecho oficial, por cierto, ¿quién llevará a la novia hasta el altar?

\- No lo sé. – dijo Draco, dejándose caer en el sillón, con un tono frustrado – Había pensado que Harry Potter será una buena elección simbólica, pero…

\- Él no asistirá. – intervino Hermione.

\- Bien. Así que con una pareja de padres en Australia…

\- Y distanciados.

\- Y que los otros realmente no existen, - añadió Theo, dejando la carpeta en su bolsa – Veo que eso es un problema complicado. ¿Querrías…

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – la voz de Hermione era baja y el chico levantó la mirada viendo dos varitas apuntando hacia él. Draco estaba, tal vez, en una postura meramente formal, pero la boca de Hermione se encontraba estrechada en una sombría línea. Theo reaccionó inmediatamente al peligro y se arrodilló, su bolsa estrellándose a un lado y extendió las manos en el suelo, en una actitud de total e instantánea sumisión. Theo, quien había sobrevivido a un padre mortífago y a un último año de colegio horrible; sabía cuándo tenía que ceder ante el temperamento de una persona, cuando había cometido un terrible error.

\- Pensaba que sabías lo que sabía. – dijo Theo cerrando los ojos, estremeciéndose cuando Hermione avanzó hasta él, clavando su varita en el cuello.

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Eso, – dijo Theo con voz estrangulada al tiempo que cogía aire fuertemente – que no eres huérfana. Que eres…

\- ¿Que soy qué?

\- Exactamente lo que pensábamos en el colegio. – susurró Theo – Por favor, pensaba que lo sabías. A mí… a mí no me importa. El estatus de tu sangre, es sólo una herramienta, simplemente… me pongo en tus manos sabiéndolo. Por favor, mi Lady. Lo siento. No… ¿cómo puedo pedir perdón? Dime que quieres que haga, por favor.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? – dijo Hermione caminando alrededor de él, arrastrando ligeramente la varita por sus hombros, recorriendo su brazos y hasta su barbilla. Theo podía sentir el cosquillo de su magia después de cada una de sus burlonas caricias y se estremeció – Mírame - Theo abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la varita y levantando poco a poco la mirada se topó con sus ojos acaramelados, fijos sobre él, sin descanso - ¿Quién más?

\- Nadie. – estaba atrapado, como un ciervo atrapado por la luz y mientras escuchaba su corazón resonar fuertemente se repitió para sí mismo – Nadie. Sólo yo. Lo supe tan pronto como descubrí que Draco mentía, evadía. Fue así… por favor… fue así. – volvió a cerrar los ojos y Hermione se guardó la varita para golpearle, fuerte, en la mejilla.

\- Mírame cuando hablas.

\- No me importa. – finalmente exclamó, desesperadamente, mirándola – Tanto si eres una sangre pura o…

\- ¿O una sangre sucia? – la voz de Hermione era totalmente fría, con la varita de nuevo en ristre – Tú, descendiente de una línea impecable de sangre puras, ¿no te importa que tu Dama Oscura provenga del barro? ¿No te importa que sea todo lo que desprecias? Perdóname si me parece algo difícil de creer.

Theo estaba esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

\- No te desprecio; A la Orden, sí, a los Weasley y a todos los de su calaña. Sí. Pero a ti no. A ti nunca. Al principio pensé que eras un testaferro, que Draco te tenía como a una herramienta en su propio plan, pero entonces, llegué a entender que eras tú la que estaba haciendo esto. Puse mi vida en tus manos el primer día y ya sabía sobre tus antecedentes, que la historia de la huérfana era… ya lo sabía. Mi Lady, tú… nadie más que yo lo sabe, lo prometo. No me importa quienes sean tus padres, ni quien sea tu familia. Yo… eres… lo que estás haciendo, lo que estás planeando, eso es lo que… la tormenta se acerca, un nuevo comienzo para nuestro mundo y tú lo eres… por favor. – finalizó Theo, bajando la cabeza, por lo que acabó presionando su cara contra la varita de Hermione, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

\- Está diciendo la verdad, mi Lady. – la voz de Draco sonó cuidadosa y controlada – Lo sabía; simplemente aceptó tácticamente la mentira porque era una útil herramienta. Yo respondo por él.

\- Los demás, – escupió Hermione – es un circulo pequeño, ¿es qué todos lo saben?

\- No. – le contestó Draco de manera tranquila – Pansy, Greg y el resto, tienen sus prejuicios tan arraigados que no serían maleables si lo supieran. Blaise también. Theo fue el único que encajó todas las piezas y vio lo que estábamos haciendo con el estatus de sangre. Los demás realmente creen que eres una niña abandonada, una perla que encontré tirada en la cuneta. Son herramientas. Theo es, - dejó una pausa – Theo es uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué te hace diferente, Theo? – dijo Hermione, con la varita clavada de nuevo en el cuello del chico de pelo oscuro, dejándole tiempo sólo para pensar en cómo respirar e intentando calmarla - ¿Por qué no te importa?

\- Necesitamos un líder, mi Lady. No tengo… – volvió a levantar la mirada, clavándola en los ojos de Hermione – Ya no tengo doce años, no soy tan estúpido como para darle la espalda a alguien por un prejuicio infantil. Esto… esto que estás haciendo… debería decir: _"¿No quiero a derrocar a la Orden porque no eres producto de la nobleza?"_ No escupiré sobre nuestra Juana porque sea una jodida campesina. Soy demasiado pragmático para eso. Eres demasiado _buena_ para esto.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Levántate. – todavía sonaba contenida, pero finalmente Hermione había apartado la varita del cuello de Theo y tal vez y sólo tal vez, se estaba calmando.

Theo se levantó, a paso inseguro, pero mantuvo sus manos fuera, así no podía decirle que estaba alcanzando su varita.

\- ¿Significa esto que has decidido no matarme?

\- Soy demasiado pragmática para eso. – le contestó Hermione arqueando las cejas, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa del chico al escuchar sus mismas palabras de vuelta – _"Uno de nosotros"_ ¿Eh? – dijo lanzándole una mirada por encima de su hombro a Draco, quien estaba guardando su varita – Supongo que esto significa que debemos redefinir el circulo interno a nosotros tres. ¿No tendrás más secretos escondido que quieras escupir? Porque la próxima vez realmente te haré daño.

\- Yo… no.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Hermione, guardando la varita – He tenido muchas razones para pensar que, todos vosotros, escupiríais sobre mi persona si supierais mi verdadero estatus de sangre. Simplemente el trabajar con personas que creen una mentira de mí es un trazado complicado que transitar. – se mordió el labio inferior, extendiendo la mano sobre la marca rojiza que estaba floreciendo sobre la mejilla que ella misma había golpeado - ¿Te gustaría que te lo curara?

\- No, estaré bien. – dijo Theo posando su mano sobre la de ella, llevándola, cuidadosamente, hasta su boca. Dejó un casto beso sobre el dorso de su mano – Mi vida está en tus manos, mis manos son tuyas para utilizarlas; no me pidas disculpas por mi propio error. Soy tu humilde siervo, mi Lady.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, su mano todavía estaba sobre la boca de Theo y, finalmente le preguntó:

\- ¿Os reunís todos y decidís el estilo poético medieval con el que hablar o algo así?

Theo dejó caer la mano de Hermione y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Tal vez yo lo haya empezado. Supongo que es contagioso.

\- Primero Blaise, ahora tú. Lo siguiente será que Pansy aparecerá con un maldito _hennin*_.

\- Sólo si se lo ofrecen en una revista de moda. Pero, - dijo Theo, poniéndose más serio - ¿el trato formal, te parece mal?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué te pregunto?

\- No, por qué lo empezaste.

\- Porque la gente, nuestra gente, responde ante la poesía. Son románticos tradicionales hasta el punto de lo absurdo. Quiero decir, ¿plumas? ¿En serio? ¿Velas? Dar la oportunidad de que se inclinen ante una doncella sacada de un libro de historia, bueno, más gente responderá ante eso que ante otro simple político. Y, supongo, que una vez consigas bastantes electos, planeas convertir la posición de Ministro de Magia en algo más… permanente. ¿He errado?

\- No. – dijo Hermione sonriendo, incluso mientras sacudía la cabeza y suspiraba – Lo has hecho ciertamente muy bien. Y dices que soy _buena_ en esto. Entre vosotros dos, casi podría quedarme sentada mirando como trazáis los planes a mí alrededor.

\- Dijiste que animabas la iniciativa. – dijo Theo de manera petulante. Entonces, se puso más serio una vez más – Pero tú eres mucho más que una figura decorativa, incluso aunque seas una muy buena.

\- Así que es eso. – dijo Draco, quien había estado observando a Theo, pensativamente – No sólo con el circulo interno. Has comenzado los rumores de que una nueva Lady está emergiendo. Un hombre me paró en la calle, diciéndome que le dijera a la Dama, que el pueblo se está preparando para estar con ella.

\- Eso es bueno. – dijo Hermione situándose en el regazo de Draco en el sillón y él exhaló, sorprendido por el abierto cariño que le estaba mostrando la castaña, así que envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterró la cara en la parte posterior de su cuello – Pero, Theo, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. No quiero que la Orden aparezca en mi puerta y me acusen de ser otra cosa que una simple trabajadora del Ministerio. El trabajo de Pansy denuncia los excesos de este régimen y eso… - dijo, señalando la bolsa de Theo en el suelo donde había caído, con algunas fotografías esparcidas - … nos ayudará a desacreditar su autoridad moral, a desacreditar la misma estructura de nuestro gobierno como inherentemente corrompida. Pero…

\- Lo sé. – dijo Theo inclinándose, para volver a recoger todo lo del suelo – Pero para sembrar a la multitud el día que vayas a ser elegida, necesito gente dispuesta a creer, a creer realmente, que Nimue está de vuelta. Para que te animen al poder y exigir que te entreguen, no una corona exactamente, algo…

\- ¿Un hennin? – dijo Hermione, riendo.

\- Una regencia, tal vez. – dijo Theo, mirándola muy seriamente desde el lugar donde estaba recogiendo las fotografías – El máximo poder en fideicomiso que se le puede pasar a una princesita, la niña mimada del pueblo, hija de una casa aristócrata y a una mujer sacada de un mito. Con un año en el cargo y un bebé, podré tener gente pidiendo que tomes ese manto, pero tengo que empezar a sentar las bases ahora.

Draco murmuró:

\- Antes de empezar a hacer planes para futuros príncipes, todavía tenemos que encontrar a alguien que te acompañe al altar.

Theo se deslizó sobre sus pies un poco.

\- ¿Te sentirías cómoda si yo lo hiciera? – ante la mirada de Hermione, añadió – No es raro que un hermano acompañe a su hermana al altar, si el padre, bueno, no está disponible. Si me coloco _in_ _loco fratris_ , por así decirlo, sería otra confirmación de, bueno… - claramente Hermione estaba muy susceptible con el tema del estatus de sangre y no estaba muy seguro de querer proceder.

\- ¿De qué crean que soy sangre pura? ¿A pesar de realmente saber que soy, como has dicho, una "jodida campesina"?

\- También una mujer sacada de un mito. – le contestó Theo rodando los ojos.

Draco resopló.

\- Si Theo camina contigo por ese pasillo, implicaría que tu padre es un jodido mortífago. Estaría diciéndole al mundo, por lo menos la gente que sepa leer todas esas intrincadas pistas sociales con tantos significados ocultos, podrían desentrañar, que él cree que es tu medio hermano. Por supuesto, dadas las inclinaciones del Señor Nott, no puedo decir que sea el candidato menos probable.

Hermione miró a Theo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo contigo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hace unos minutos tenía mi varita clavada en tu garganta y ahora me estás proponiendo algún tipo de adopción implícita. Sé que la endogamia puede conducir a la inestabilidad y ahora estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti. Un tercero inestable es incluso peor que alguien que podría ser desleal a causa de la revelación de mi estatus de sangre.

\- ¿Crees que querer posicionarme como el hermano de la Dama Oscura indicaría estar desequilibrado? – le contestó Theo, sonriéndole.

\- Eso, o que eres políticamente muy astuto.

\- Vamos con la astucia. Si no puedo ser el amante de la Reina, el hermano bastardo no es la segunda peor opción. – le dijo Theo, frotándose el lugar del cuello donde le había clavado con demasiada fuerza la varita – Y, Hermione, me sentiría muy honrado de acompañarte al altar. De verdad. Sería un honor ser tu hermano, aunque sólo sea por implicación. Eres un poco acojonante, lo admito, pero casi sin ayuda estás orquestando la caída de un gobierno. Podrías haber acabado siendo otra muestra del circo al que se unieron tus amigos, pero no lo eres. Esta, ni siquiera es realmente tu lucha; nadie te ha despojado de tus tierras, la corrupción trabaja en tu favor y has tenido que rodearte de aliados, bueno herramientas tal vez, que sabes que te desprecian. ¿Y por qué?

\- Por el poder. – le contestó Hermione en voz baja – No me atribuyas demasiada virtud, Theodore. Cuando hayamos terminado, tengo la intención de ser César. Todos vosotros vais a darme el control de vuestro pequeño mundo. Tal vez algo más sangrienta que el propio César, incluso. ¿Sabías que algunos antiguos emperadores bizantinos les daban de beber a sus enemigos derrotados de los cráneos de sus antiguos aliados? Siempre he pensado que era muy poético.

\- No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas. – murmuró Draco, haciendo un trazado con sus dedos sobre los brazos de Hermione.

\- ¿Demasiado espantoso? – preguntó la castaña, volteándose sobre su regazo y arqueando las cejas.

\- No exactamente. Si quieres esperar hasta la boda, vas a tener que calmarte un poco o acabaré perdiendo la cabeza.

Theo empezó a reír.

\- Te estas tomando esta cosa de sangre pura de corazón, ¿no es así? – dijo señalando a Draco, su brazo temblaba al no dejar de reír – Estás tratando a la chica sangre pura como se merece, incluso hasta la parte más pura.

\- Para un hombre que estaba arrodillado hace un momento rogando por su vida, vas muy suelto con las burlas, ¿no crees? – murmuró Draco.

Theo miró a Hermione, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- La Dama no se opone. – dijo sonriendo – Es culpa mía que haya tenido cosas que hacer y que no puedas comprometerte a alguien realmente virtuoso. – hizo una dramático arco haciendo énfasis en dicho modelo de virtud – ¿Puedo ofrecerme a ayudarte a servir a tus enemigos, ehh, copas de vino? Suponiendo que quieras llenarlas con vino, mi dulce y traicionera Niniane*.

\- De buen vino. – le contestó Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Ves, Draco, estoy conteniéndome, sólo por ti. Una muestra de mi adoración.

\- ¿Me das una muestra de tu adoración? – se burló Theo, seguro con el buen humor de la castaña - ¿Tal vez una recompensa por mi excelente trabajo como detective?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó Hermione, sonriendo de una manera que, para el hombre adecuado, prometía largas noche de insomnio. O bien, visto de otra manera, largas noches de sufrimiento. La mejilla de Theo todavía escocia y peor aún, sabía que estaría despierto recordando el toque de su varita acariciando su piel; ese recuerdo no del todo malo, iba a perseguirlo. Theo la observó, sentada en el regazo de Draco, con los dedos del mismo entrelazados entre su pelo y se estremeció internamente. De repente, se preguntó, si, después de todo, llamarlo simbolismo mítico era una idea tan brillante. El fuego era hermoso, útil, pero, por muy fascinante que fuera, no se debía meter la mano en él.

\- Tal vez, - dijo Theo finalmente - ¿sólo una promesa de indulgencia para la próxima vez que quieras matarme?

\- Hecho. – dijo, pero con una voz que helaba añadió – Suponiendo que lo recuerde en el calor del momento.

Theo escuchó a Draco suspirar y murmurar:

\- No asustes a Theo, Hermione. – y la castaña soltó una risita.

Al volverse de nuevo se encontró con un puñado de pelo espeso sobre su cara y la chica inclinó la cabeza, diciéndole:

\- Sólo estoy bromeando. ¿Una chica no puede bromear con su hermano?

\- ¿Eso es parte de la leyenda ahora? – preguntó, devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Lo es si resuelve el problema de "entregar a la novia". Y explicaría porque estás aquí todo el tiempo. Si has conocido a tu medio hermana, quien va a casarse con un amigo…

\- Pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo con uno con el otro. – dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros y besando la frente de la castaña – Una huérfana, una Reina salida de un mito y ahora mi hermana. Te vuelves más interesante cada día. – le dio un suave codazo en dirección a Draco - ¿Puedo marcharme, mi Lady y hermana? ¿Os dejo por donde lo habíais dejado cuando he llegado?

Draco detuvo a Theo una vez más antes de que soltara cualquier otra simple pregunta.

\- ¿Quién está a cargo del departamento de Artefactos Muggles? – ya sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que le contestara.

\- Arthur Weasley.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _ **Hennin:**_ El hennin fue un tocado femenino en forma de cono, campana o cono truncado usado en la baja edad media por las mujeres europeas de la nobleza.

 _ **In loco fratris:**_ en lugar de un hermano.

 _ **Niniane:**_ es otro nombre para la Dama del Lago.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este cambio? Y bueno ya sabemos lo que encontró Theo en esas carpetas... ¡Contadmeeee!**

 **Por cierto, el capítulo de Pesadillas me tiene yaaa... abjsfbksbf, pero amo esa historia xD Llevó casi 10000 palabras y todavía no he acabado... T-T No pretendía que saliera tan largo, pero mi mente empieza a divagar y sale lo que sale xD Así que yo creo que en un par o tres de días lo tendré acabado. ¡Cruzad los dedos porfiiii!**

 **¡Qué tengáis un estupendo fin de semana!**

 **¡Besos empalagosos!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** Siiiiii, ¿a quien no le gustan esos besos entre ellos, a quien no le gustaría disfrutar de esos besos con ese rubio? jajajaj La historia de Ron y Hermione poco a poco se irá desvelando no te preocupes dentro de poco sabremos más ;) Bueno espero que poco a poco Hermione se vaya derritiendo ante las atenciones de Draco, pero vemos que no le va a hacer falta mucho para eso... xD Menuda está echa... jajaja Y veremos que pasa con el resto del Grupo y si es verdad que Blaise sabe la verdad, pero si obviamente no es tan "obtuso" como Greg, por ser sutiles con el pobre chico xD Ya veremooos, tengo ganas de que avance la historia ^^ ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto la traducción! Me hacéis feliz :D Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y nos vemos pronto! ¡Besotes cielOO!

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJA Como te gustaría que Hermione le diera el permiso para cargarse al pelitonto, te imagino en tu casa zarandeando la pantalla para que Hermione por fin acceda xDD Pacienciaa, como dijo Hermione. Todo a su debido tiempo xD Pero si el articulo del periódico tuvo que ser de lo más interesante xD Y si supongo que el pelitonto da a entender que no ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con Hermione, gracias a dios, vete a saber que podría llegar a transmitirle... xD Y si la conversación entre Hermione y Blaise es muy interesante, vemos el porque de los prejuicios hacia los muggles y los hijos de muggles, que no son por mera repugnancia si no porque los ven como un peligro el interruptor que podría emprender una nueva caza de brujas, veo lógicos esos miedos... y poco a poco veremos que pasa con Lunita ;) y dentro de poco sabremos a que vino lo que le dijo ese hombre a Draco al salir del edificio de Hermione ;) Todo tiene su explicación ya verás ;) En fin princesa, un día más muchisisimas gracias por estar ahí (sabes que adoro tus teorías y con este fic te vas a hartar xD) y espero que hayas disfrutado mucho del cap y millones de besotesssss!

 **Karla:** No te preocupes cielOOO! Espero que ya te hayan levantado el castigo jajaja recuerdo cuando me castigaban a mí, hace como dos siglos xD JAJAJA Sí Draco es un manipulador de situaciones que da miedo, sabía lo que tenía que decirle y que teclas tocar para desestabilizar a Ron. Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy! ¡Besotes!


	11. Another Step Down the Path

**¡Holaaaa!**

 **Espero que hayáis tenido un fin de semana estupendo :D Y que el lunes vaya bien... xD Así que para aligeraros este día en el que hay que volver a arrancar os traigo un nuevo capítulo ^^**

 **Así que, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 - Another Step Down the Path (Otro Paso en el Camino)**

\- Señora Malfoy, - dijo Hermione, dejando su té sobre la mesa y posando las manos en su regazo.

\- ¿Sí? – le contestó Narcissa sonriendo suavemente.

\- La última vez que nos reunimos…

\- La única vez que nos hemos reunido. – interrumpió la mujer, poniendo una cucharadita de azúcar en su té antes de removerlo.

\- Bueno, sí, a menos que cuente el tiempo que su hermana me torturó en su casa. Aunque supongo que ese día no nos presentaron formalmente, ¿no? – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su futura madre política, con un rostro igual de apático y anclando los ojos en los de la formidable mujer.

\- Por supuesto es un pequeño detalle, ¿no es así?

\- Mi falta de reticencia ha sido mencionada una o dos veces, sí. Pero yo quería preguntarle más sobre las costumbres de acogimiento que mencionó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Concretamente, si usted fuera a traer a un niño a su casa, un mestizo, digamos, ¿Cuál sería su estatus de sangre?

Narcissa se quedó parada durante un minuto, estudiando a la mujer joven y serena sentada frente a ella. Los ojos de la chica no vacilaron, no estaba ruborizada, ni inquieta. Simplemente esperaba una respuesta, no se puso ni lo más mínimo nerviosa por el largo silencio.

\- Ha escogido bien, tengo que darle ese crédito. – dijo Narcissa al fin – Y no hay un claro precedente. Incluso una adopción formal no siempre supera el bajo estatus de sangre, pero un niño criado en un hogar puro, incluso uno pobre, siempre sería más aceptado que uno criado por muggles. Nadie podría llamar a un niño que he criado "sangre sucia". Qué es, - levantó su taza de té tomando un delicado sorbo – lo que me estás preguntando, ¿no es así?

\- Sólo estoy intentando entender sus costumbres, señora.

\- Y yo soy un Snornacks de Cuernos Arrugados. – resopló la mujer – Tal vez podrías explicarme porque mi hijo llegó a casa y empezó a extraer libros sobre magia de sangre, hadas y transfiguración de la biblioteca de la mansión. Él afirma que tiene un "repentino interés" en las magias más antiguas.

\- Nunca discuto nada de lo que Draco dice.

\- Tonterías. Ambos estáis tramando algo y no tiene nada que ver con hechizos Pictos* tradicionales, - Narcissa compuso una nueva pausa y después añadió – Lady. – está vez notó una sutil rigidez en la postura de Hermione y asintió – Bueno, entonces, hablemos de la boda, ¿no? ¿Te gustó la muestra de tela que te envié para el vestido? Pensé que un sutil matiz verde en el blanco del vestido resaltaría los tonos dorados rojizos de tu cabello.

Ambas mujeres se inclinaron sobre las carpetas de planificación de bodas de Narcissa, cada una de ellas habiendo aprendido algo.

* * *

\- No puedes casarte con él. – Ron la fulminó por encima de la mesa. Inclinado contra la pared se encontraba Harry justo a un lado de ellos, con una cerveza en la mano, observándolos a los dos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – le contestó Hermione fulminándolo de vuelta, apuñalando con el tenedor su pastel de carne - ¿Desde cuando tienes derecho a decirme lo qué tengo que hacer? Ya no estamos juntos. Incluso ya no somos amigos. Sólo soy una, ¿cómo me llamaste?, ah sí. Una "puta sangre sucia".

\- Hermione, - intervino Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados – te está utilizando. Estamos intentando ayudarte para que entres en razón.

\- Bueno, los dos sabréis ciertamente lo que es "usar" cuando lo veáis. – murmuró Hermione - ¿De eso es de lo que va esta reunión? Tonta de mí, creí que podríais querer hacer las paces o algo, pero esto sólo se trata de otra queja por no ser la persona que queréis que sea, ¿no?

\- No seas tan zorra, Hermione. – murmuró Ron, dándole otro largo trago a su botella – Estamos intentando protegerte.

\- ¿Se os ha ocurrido a cualquiera de los dos que si realmente necesitara protección no la obtendría del hombre que _no me llama_ ni puta ni perra, ya sabéis, con el que me voy a casar? ¿O de - dejó una pausa, conscientemente, incluso en su estado furioso – mi amigo Theo? ¿O incluso que soy una bruja muy lograda y que soy malditamente capaz de protegerme sola?

\- ¿Tu amigo qué?

\- Theodore Nott. – dijo Hermione sonriéndoles a ambos, una sonrisa que habría preocupado a cualquiera de sus co-conspiradores, pero que ni Harry, ni Ron reconocieron – Él me llevará al altar. Íbamos a pedírtelo a ti, Harry, - sonrió con dulzura y sinceridad – pero dejaste claro que no ibas a ser capaz de manejar que haya seguido adelante.

\- ¡No puedes ser amiga de esa serpiente! Y no puede llevarte al altar. – gruñó Ron – No tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa, pero yo sí. Te lo prohíbo.

\- ¿Qué tú qué? – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente, con los labios apretados - ¿Hemos caído en un universo alterno en el que tienes derecho a controlar mis acciones? Porque de alguna manera me lo he perdido.

\- Ron, cállate. Estás empeorando las cosas. – intervino Harry, sacando otra de las sillas y sentándose – Hermione, te quiero. Eres mi amiga, pero no puedo creer que Draco Malfoy y sus amigos no traigan más que problemas. Era un mortífago, ¿recuerdas? ¿Que fue parte de un movimiento para apoderarse del país, matar a todos los hijos de muggles y darle todo el poder a un loco psicópata? ¿Recuerdas todo eso? Quería matar personas _como tú_. Casarte con él es un gran error; no sé lo que se trae entre manos, pero no está interesado en ti, Hermione.

\- Oh, ¿así que quieres evitar que salga lastimada? – dijo Hermione, inclinando la cabeza y examinando a Harry – Podrías haberlo hecho cuando Ron me humilló públicamente. Podrías haberlo hecho cuando, - hizo un gesto hacia Ron – ya sabes.

\- Mira, lo siento. – dijo Harry – Pero eso fue hace años. De todos modos, obviamente estás muy bien. – murmuró – No es que lo tengas excesivamente difícil, así que estoy seguro que no eras una víctima inocente. Y no puede haber sido para tanto ya que estas aquí sentada, hablando con él.

\- ¿No puede haber sido para tanto? – la voz de Hermione salió peligrosamente calmada – Te voy a excusar debido a tu infancia. No creo que, después de las maneras en las que creciste, tengas especial idea de lo que significa "para tanto". ¿Habría sido "para tanto si…

Ron, impaciente por el cambio de tema, se inclinó sobre la mesa agarrando la muñeca de Hermione con fuerza y de un tirón la acercó a él, aumentando la presión de su mano.

\- Es necesario que te calles y que nos escuches sobre Malfoy y, maldita sea, al parecer también sobre Nott.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la mano del pelirrojo, cerrada con tanta fuerza alrededor de su muñeca que estaba moliéndole los huesos y después levantó la vista hacia Ron, con la cara roja y amoratada. Sin inmutarse, llevó su otra mano hasta su cadera, alcanzando su varita y Harry se la quedó mirando con palidez.

\- Te reto, - susurró la castaña – Yo jodidamente _te reto_ a intentarlo hacer de nuevo.

\- No puedes, _no puedes_ , casarte con Malfoy. ¡Y sólo fue una vez! – exclamó Ron, aflojando el agarre – Ya te dije lo siento, te pedí disculpas, pensé que las habías aceptado.

\- Y yo te dije que nunca, _nunca_ , volvería a ocurrir y, sin embargo, aquí estás, sosteniéndome de la misma manera que lo hiciste justo antes de pegarme. Será mejor que le reces a los dioses que no me estés dejando un moretón en este momento porque si Draco ve una sola marca en mi muñeca vendrá a matarte y yo ni siquiera intentaré detenerlo. Suéltame. Ahora mismo.

Ron la soltó, alejándose.

\- Sólo estoy intentando conseguir que me escuches. Has cambiado. Ese bastardo te ha cambiado.

Hermione respirando con dificultad, simplemente fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada, con la mano todavía en su varita.

\- No se lo has dicho. – intervino Harry, observándola – Draco no lo sabe.

\- Bueno, no quería que Ron muriera, no. – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada hacia Harry – Algo de lo que nunca te preocupaste cuando te enteraste, hablando de tu gran interés por mi "protección".

Harry se pasó los dedos entre su pelo, mirándola fijamente, totalmente frustrado.

\- Fue sólo una vez y terminasteis justo después de eso. ¿No estaba preocupado por ti? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- No puedo imaginarme lo que hiciste cuando te enteraste. Tienes razón, simplemente no tienes opinión para nada, excepto para irte de fiesta con él mientras retorcíais las manos en mi dirección. Oh querido, ¿qué debes hacer? La volatilidad de Ron cruzó la línea, pero, hey, ella es demasiado complicada. Estoy segura de que os tomasteis un tiempo para dedicarle una conversación seria entre comeros con los ojos a las bailarinas y en pactar acuerdos a puerta cerrada con ellas.

\- Simplemente detente. – espetó Harry – Estamos intentando conseguir que te alejes de esa farsa de matrimonio, ya que, por muy difícil que te resulte creer teniendo en cuenta lo condenadamente juiciosa que te has vuelto, todavía nos preocupamos por ti. Joder, Mione, incluso Ginny dice que te has vuelto un horror en estos días.

\- No voy a decir mentiras, - dijo Hermione en tono de burla – Antes te preguntaré, ¿te molesta? ¿Cuántos generosos regalos has recibido de "amigos" que querían que hablaras bien de ellos en el Ministerio? Y, ¿qué hay de ti, Ron? – volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo está Percy como subsecretario en estos días? ¿Todavía sigue produciendo leyes que disminuyen la cantidad de plata en los sickles? ¿El término "moneda devaluada" no significa nada para vosotros?

Se detuvo, mirándolos; ambos la observaban francamente perplejos por el rumbo que había tomado su diatriba, aunque Ron estaba a punto de cometer otra insensatez.

\- No hables de Percy. – gruñó el pelirrojo – Estás en un inútil puesto administrativo en las profundidades de la investigación y él realmente gestiona la economía. No es posible que entiendas…

\- La guerra es cara, Mione. – dijo Harry pacientemente, entre el estallido de Ron – No estarás realmente derramando lágrimas por haber desplumado a unos condenados mortífagos de su riqueza para pagarla, ¿verdad?

Hermione apretó los dientes, frotándose la muñeca de un lado a otro, intentando que la circulación de su sangre volviera.

\- Yo simplemente… simplemente soy tan estúpida, no me puedo creer que pensara que está vez las cosas iban a ser diferentes, que en realidad me escucharíais. Supongo que es verdad que el dinero hace villanos a todos. Simplemente… está conversación se ha acabado. Estáis acabados. ¿No creéis que estéis haciendo algo mal?, bien. ¿No confiáis en que pueda tomar mis propias decisiones?, bien. No podéis creer que en realidad soy feliz con Draco porque, bueno, porque si no os gusta a vosotros eso es lo único que debería importarme a mí, ¿verdad? Bueno, da la casualidad, que me gusta mucho y me voy a casar con él y en realidad no tenéis ni voz ni voto en el asunto. Creo que la frase que estoy buscando en este caso es: "que os jodan".

\- Bueno, - dijo Harry, después de que Hermione hubiera terminado marchándose de allí – Esto no ha ido tan bien como esperaba.

* * *

Hermione se inclinó contra la pared exterior del pub, frotándose la muñeca e intentando no temblar. Años después y todavía perdía la compostura cuando se enfrentaba a Ron sin ningún tipo de respaldo. Sin, si era completamente honesta, Draco. Esperaba que esto no le dejara marcas; descubriría cualquier moretón mágicamente sanado.

La camarera salió del establecimiento y, sin decir nada principalmente, le entregó una bolsa de hielo. Hermione parpadeó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la bolsa contra su muñeca.

\- Hay algunos, - dijo la chica al fin – a quien no echaríamos de menos en el poder en estos momentos.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada.

\- Se acerca el momento. – se dijo a si misma estando de acuerdo con ella – Pero todavía no. Hay que esperar.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Pronto. – prometió Hermione, sosteniendo el hielo contra su muñeca – Pronto.

* * *

\- ¿Blaise? – el hombre levantó la vista de su escritorio encontrándose a Hermione en su completo modo de ratón del Ministerio. Vestía una sencilla falda negra, zapatos planos y una blusa blanca con el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza que caía por su espalda. Parecía, pensó Blaise, parte del personal del catering de algún sitio. Incluso su voz sonaba dubitativa. Ciertamente nadie podía ver a esa mujer y pensar en "poder".

\- ¿Señorita Granger? – le contestó con una sonrisa política - ¿Todo bien en la investigación? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

\- ¿Si pudiera pedir prestado unos minutos de tu tiempo? – su voz terminó con una creciente inflexión por lo que fue una pregunta débil y parecía inquieta. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo se levantó caminando hacia la puerta, lanzándole una comprensiva mirada. Y el atribulado, pero comprensivo gerente superior asintió y Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de él, sonriéndole.

\- No hay que cubrirlo demasiado. – dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos – La gente te ha visto con Draco así que deben de saber que somos, ehh, amigos fuera del trabajo. Nada de eso serviría para conciliar a la criatura que acaba de cerrar esa puerta.

\- Ah, cierto. Me aseguraré de recordarlo. He tenido una asqueroso encuentro durante el almuerzo y todavía estoy un poco agitada. – dijo inclinándose hacia atrás, adoptando la postura de la mujer que Blaise seguía – Seré breve. Hay una camarera en un bar, al que fui a almorzar. Hazte amigo de ella. Es contacto de alguna especie de nebuloso mercado ilegal; sabrá que debe esperarte.

\- ¿Tienes… - dijo Blaise golpeándose la cabeza.

\- Sí, pero después le borré la memoria, así que no lo recuerda. Es sincera, pero quien sabe con quién podría hablar, así que ten cuidado. – dijo Hermione, frotándose distraídamente la muñeca y Blaise frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?

\- Oh, no es nada. – le contestó la chica restándole importancia, pero sus ojos parpadearon un poco y él resopló.

\- Mientes. Y si realmente te estas molestando en mentirme sobre ello en vez de simplemente decir que se te ha resentido al sacar un grueso libro de alguna estantería o algo de los archivos, es que ciertamente nada no es. – Blaise se levantó y empezó a rodear la mesa - ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con ese "asqueroso almuerzo" que has tenido? ¿Esa mujer con la que debo hacer amistad es quien se supone te ha hecho daño de alguna manera?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Hermione tan sorprendida que Blaise la creyó – Ella me dio el hielo.

\- ¿Por qué, mi Lady, requerías hielo para tu muñeca? – dijo finalmente justo delante de ella, haciendo un gesto firme con sus manos. Hermione suspiró, desmoronándose un poco, pero extendió ambos brazos para que Blaise los observara. El primero, el del brazalete, lo observó detenidamente y finalmente ella lo dejó caer. El segundo se lo quedó mirando por más tiempo; la marca rojiza apenas era visible - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ya me ocuparé de ello. – murmuró Hermione.

\- Una ofensa a ti es una ofensa a todos nosotros. – le contestó Blaise con una calma deliberada – Un ataque contra ti es un ataque contra mí. El vasallaje funciona en ambos sentidos. ¿Qué harías si alguien me hiriera?

 _Oh,_ pensó Blaise, _sus ojos han brillado ante eso._

\- Morirían lamentando haber tocado algo mío. Con el tiempo.

\- Exacto.

\- Blaise. Ya me ocuparé. Paciencia. – su voz sonaba firme y Blaise asintió lentamente, a regañadientes.

\- Haré contactos con esa mujer. – murmuró, entonces, la puerta se abrió - ¿Eso es todo, señorita Granger?

\- Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. – como un ratón un poco menos oprimido se alejó de allí y Blaise escribió una rápida nota y la envió apresuradamente.

 _Theo, averigua con quien a almorzado H. Podríamos tener un problema. ~ B._

* * *

\- ¿Cómo está mi investigadora junior favorita? – Theo asomó la cabeza por los archivos, sonriéndole a Hermione.

\- No sé quién es esa. – le contestó Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa – Pero estoy bien.

\- ¿Quieres tomar una almuerzo tardío conmigo?

\- Gracias, pero ya he almorzado. – Hermione revisó el libro que tenía entre sus manos, frunciendo el ceño, claramente distraída de la conversación que estaba manteniendo.

\- Oh, vamos. Comer en tu escritorio no cuenta.

\- No realmente. Fui a ese bar de la esquina, me reuní con Harry y Ron. Por los viejos tiempos y todo eso. – dijo colocando el libro que había estado hojeando de nuevo en los estantes - ¿Te puedes creer que tenemos tres copias de esto? ¿Y que nunca se han traducido?

\- Sorprendentemente, me lo creo. ¿Qué tal mañana entonces?

\- Si insistes. – dijo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, sacando lo que se suponía debía de ser la segunda copia del texto en cuestión.

Theo suspiró teatralmente y dijo:

\- Siempre trabajando y nada de diversión, Hermione.

\- Te he dicho que sí. Dios, Theo. Vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

* * *

Los tres hombres se sentaron en una sucia mesa, Blaise golpeaba la superficie de la misma con su dedo.

\- Odio este sitio. – murmuró Theo – Es un jodido antro. ¿Por qué siempre nos reunimos aquí?

\- Es discreto. – le contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro, - resopló Theo – nadie en su sano juicio entraría aquí.

\- Lo que sea. Escupir lo que sea que os está molestando. – dijo Draco, agarrando su botella y dándole un buen trago – Prefiero estar explorando las profundidades de la frustración sexual que estar aquí con vosotros.

\- ¿Alguna vez habrías pensando eso? – dijo Theo sonriéndole a Blaise – El jugador de todos los jugadores, envuelto alrededor del dedo de una mujer bastante tradicional que realmente está haciéndole esperar.

\- Cerrad el pico, capullos. – se quejó Draco, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios que desacreditaba sus aparentes quejas.

\- Nuestra bella Dama, futura Reina Oscura y tu novia prometida, ha almorzado hoy con Potter y Weasley. – afirmó Blaise sin rodeos, trayendo de vuelta el tema que les ocupaba - Donde algo pasó que acabó con la necesidad de usar hielo en su muñeca, de lo cual sólo me enteré porque todavía la tenía dolorida cuando vino a hablar conmigo justo después.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco estático, dejando la botella a medio camino de sus labios.

\- Ni siquiera me dijo con quien había estado almorzando, sólo que ya se "encargaría". Supongo que no por ti, ¿no?

\- No. No por mí. – dejó la botella sobre la mesa, con el inmenso cuidado de alguien intentando no explotar - ¿Cómo te enteraste de quiénes eran?

\- La engañé para que me lo dijera. Y no, no podemos matarlos. Todavía no. – dijo Theo, inclinando su propia botella y después de darle un largo trago, añadió – Son una anuncio andante de porque la Orden debería desaparecer y si nos deshacemos de ellos ahora simplemente pareceremos otra partida de asesinos delirantes. Después de que sea elegida, después de afianzar el control del poder, entonces, los mataremos.

\- Por lo tanto, ¿ella no tiene ni idea de que lo sabemos?

\- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que es lo que sabemos. – dijo Blaise sacudiendo la cabeza – Sólo que algo ha pasado, que estaba herida y que está intentando ocultarlo. Seguro que puedo averiguarlo, quiero decir, eso es lo que suelo hacer, pero…

\- Ambos deben morir. – la voz de Draco no tenía ninguna inflexión en absoluto. Podría haber estado hablando del tiempo, con esav oz carente de emociones que dejó salir – Ella es brillante, pero es demasiado sentimental con respecto a ellos, con respecto a todos sus antiguos aliados. Ejemplo: Luna.

\- ¿Incluso por qué tiene que reunirse con ellos? – Theo sonaba frustrado - ¿Qué cree que va a conseguir? ¿Creerá que le darían todo ese dinero, todo ese poder, si se lo pide lo suficientemente amable? " _Por favor, dejad los saqueos."_ ¿Cómo puede estar tan ciega con ellos?

\- No está exactamente ciega. – dijo Blaise sacudiendo la cabeza – Tiene siete años de historia con ellos y no sólo de amistad. Ella y Weasley estuvieron juntos, me he dado cuenta que no te gusta pensar en ellos, Draco, pero es la verdad. Además, la ruptura fue horrible, pero sigue volviendo a él, como un cachorro apaleado. Ella parecía que estaba, ¿cómo dijiste, en esa primera confrontación?

\- Con el corazón roto. – Theo asintió – No es tan buena actriz, si observas de cerca. Ella lo odia, pero…

\- Pero no quiere hacerlo. – Blaise completó la frase – Y ahora con el almuerzo. Probablemente pensó que todo estaría bien _"hey, volvamos a ser mejores amigos de nuevo"._

\- Y quiere que acepten que está contigo, como si eso fuese a suceder alguna vez. – dijo Theo observando a Draco – Oh, joder. Nunca va a dejar que los matemos, no a propósito.

\- Si no puedo convencerla para que me dé el permiso para hacerlo a propósito nos encontraremos dentro de un tiempo para organizar un accidente. – dijo Draco, observándolos a los dos – Es su principal debilidad, es lo único que podemos hacer para mantener la coalescencia que queremos. Mantendrá su protección, poniendo excusas y posponiendo el ocuparnos de ellos. Quiero que sea Reina y yo quiero estar detrás de ese trono susurrando en su oído y también quiero que mi hijo lo herede y no voy a permitir que esos dos cretinos se interpongan en ese camino.

Theo sacudió la cabeza.

\- Nada de accidentes hasta después de las elecciones, Draco. No permitas que tu odio personal sea tu talón de Aquiles. Joder, si esperaras hasta que lleguemos realmente a coronarla te lo agradecería.

\- Lo que no entiendo, - dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño – es por qué los está encubriendo.

\- Bueno, podría ser tan simple como que prefiera que Draco no pierda los estribos y los masacre en medio de la calle. – dijo Theo removiéndose en la silla.

\- ¿Aquí es, - preguntó Blaise – dónde hago el chiste del pene?

\- No, - murmuró Draco – aquí es donde mantienes tu jodida boca…

\- … alejada de tu pene? – finalizó Blaise mirándole lascivamente, para después reírse – Sin problema. Me quedo con mi rubia lunática.

\- Averígualo, Draco. – murmuró Theo – Tú eres el que está más cerca. La necesitamos para esto, joder, sabes que la seguiría a los confines de la Tierra, pero no necesitamos problemas en el tercer acto porque todavía piense que está en el mismo bando que esos dos. Averigua lo que está pasando y detenlo, antes de que deshaga todo lo que estamos intentando lograr.

\- Si le digo que se mantenga alejada de ellos…

\- Eso nunca funcionará. – dijo Blaise – Sólo le fastidiaría. Vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo con ella hasta la boda. Después de eso, tú la mantendrás ocupada. Tal vez para entonces habrás averiguado cual es el encanto, el por qué sigue volviendo para recibir la patada.

\- Y dejarla embarazada mientras la mantienes ocupada. – dijo Theo y cuando Draco desvió la mirada hacia él, añadió – La quiero luciéndolo cuando vaya a asumir las funciones.

* * *

Hermione le dio una chuchería a la lechuza y abrió la nota mientras el ave se marchaba volando. Todo lo que decía era: _"el conejo ha muerto"._ Sonrió y sostuvo la nota contra su palma, observando como estallaba en llamas. No quería dejar un rastro de papel.

* * *

Draco caminó detrás de ella en la cocina, posando las manos en sus hombros y acercando la boca hasta su cuello; con una mano apartó el cabello rizado de su camino, comenzando a besar lentamente la línea de su cuello, dejando que los labios se deslizaran hacia su hombro. Pasó las manos por sus brazos, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, sintiendo el brazalete bajo una de las manos y sintiendo como se estremecía ligeramente en la otra.

Todavía le dolía. Horas después.

Lentamente, Draco la giró, levantando la muñeca hasta su boca y besándola, mirándola a los ojos. Entonces los cerró, murmurando:

\- Has hablado con Blaise.

\- Dime a quien tengo que matar. – Draco mantuvo la voz calmada – Podría ser terriblemente incomodo si matara al hombre equivocado.

\- No puedes…

\- En realidad, puedo y lo haré. Puedes ser capaz de convencerme de esperar si es conveniente, pero el que te ha hecho esto, con toda seguridad, no llegará a la vejez. – dijo y esperó, con la muñeca de Hermione todavía en su boca, observando sus ojos cerrados. La castaña suspiró, desplomándose contra la encimera antes de finalmente abrir los ojos y mirando al suelo, le contestó.

\- Ron.

Draco asintió.

\- Una vez llegues al poder, morirá. – sentenció, esperando más tiempo, preparándose para su contra-argumento, pero finalmente Hermione asintió y él se relajó un poco; uno menos, faltaba otro. Sin embargo, Potter, tendría que guardarlo para más adelante.

Envolviendo un brazo en su pequeña cintura la atrajo hacia él y enterró el rostro en sus rizos. Hermione empezó a balbucear algo, pero Draco la silencio.

\- Déjame disfrutar de besarte; estás herida y yo estoy más que cabreado, pero estoy controlado. Confía en mí, Hermione.

Hermione levantó la mirada, con reserva en sus ojos y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, dijo:

\- Tómalo con calma.

Draco la miró, parpadeando, intentando decidir que quería decir y entonces sonrió. De cualquiera de las maneras, él estaba encantado de complacerla. Puso una mano en cada lado de la cara de la castaña e inclinándose, besó primero su frente, después la punta de su nariz y luego su boca. Los labios de Hermione se ablandaron bajo los suyos y sacando los dientes, tiró suavemente de su labio inferior. Al tiempo que hacía eso ella levantó sus manos, entrelazándolas en el pelo rubio y Draco rápidamente la alzó en el aire situándola sobre la encimera, apartando algunas piezas de la barata vajilla que tenía para que pudiera sentarse. Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la observó, realmente la observó. Sentada sobre la sucia encimera con uno de esos horribles jerséis, el pelo hecho un lío muy rizado enmarcando su rostro, estaba radiante, hermosa, suya.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, comenzando a besar el largo de la línea de su mandíbula, a lamerla, sus dientes hicieron un pequeño contacto con su piel haciéndola jadear y otro beso. Entonces, Draco volvió a capturar su boca, empezando a explorarla tranquilamente, con una mano sostenía la cara de Hermione contra la suya y la otra la llevó hasta su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Lo llamaría un beso rompedor de almas, largo y ardiente, sin esperar ningún tipo de avance, sin ninguna esperanza de que realmente le dejara meterse en su cama, en ella; lo llamaría así si ella no hubiera destrozado ya su alma, dejándola en pedazos por el suelo. Entonces, esto, esto simplemente era un beso, simplemente un largo y lento beso que podría llegar a matarlo.

Se alejó de su boca y ancló sus labios en la garganta de Hermione, chupando y mordiendo hasta dejar una marca en la base del cuello y empezó a pasear la lengua en círculos por ella, imaginando que estaba lamiendo otra parte, imaginándose muchas cosas. Finalmente Draco inclinó la cabeza contra su hombro y, más o menos, dijo:

\- ¿Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta ver ese brazalete en tu muñeca? ¿Lo mucho que me gusta que nunca te lo quites?

Hermione respiraba con dificultad y cuando Draco volvió la mirada hacia ella, pudo ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Los cerró y casi como si no quisiera que él lo escuchara, susurró:

\- Lo siento como un trozo de ti envuelto a mí alrededor, que me mantiene a salvo.

\- Oh, cariño. – envolvió los brazos a su alrededor tirando de ella hacia su cuerpo – Estás a salvo conmigo. Sólo deja que te proteja, déjame ser tuyo y estaré detrás de ti, asegurándome de que nadie se atreva a hacerte daño otra vez. Te lo prometo.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _ **Pictos:**_ Los pictos eran una confederación de tribus que habitaban el norte y centro de Escocia (al norte de los ríos Forth y Clyde) desde al menos los tiempos del Imperio romano hasta el siglo X.

* * *

 **Akjsbkjsdbwjs, a este ritmo el podre de Draco va a explotar entes de la boda... esperemos que sobreviva... xD ¿Qué os ha parecidooo?**

 **Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo contiene tortura implícita, quedáis advertidos ;)**

 **Y creo que mañana podría acabar de escribir el capítulo de Pesadillas, aunque si fuera así lo publicaría al día siguiente.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap y nos vemos prontOOO!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJA Vale, quizás eso de zarandear las cosas es más cosa mía... xD Y siempre me imagino a la gente igual cuando se indigna, pero si, mejor cuida tu ordenador no vaya a ser que se rompa y no pueda disfrutar de tus maravillosos reviews que me dan la vidaaaaaaaa! Claro y tu te quedarías sin ordenador xD Espero que en este capítulo no te hayan dado ganas de zarandear el ordenador... xD Entendería que te pasara... El pelitonto se está colmando de gloria, vamos xD Sii, ya tenemos un circulo dentro del circulo, aunque casi le cuesta la dignidad a Theo jajaja Y bueno, ya tenemos quien lleve a la novia al altar, con todas las implicaciones ;) Si, por lo visto casi todos los Weasley, incluido el bueno señor Weasley están en el ajo, ahora debemos ver hasta donde está metido cada uno. Y bueno, parece ser que Harry si que tiene algo de conocimiento de lo que pasa, ¿que te ha parecido el encuentro entre el viejo trío de oro? En el capítulo siguiente sabremos cosas de Astoria, aunque no todo lo que realmente queremos saber ;) Jajjaja Me ha encantado tu segundo mensaje toda indignada xDD Y bueno, yo creo que la bendición ya se la a dado, ¿no? El siguiente capítulo se oscurece un poco ;) Y creo que mañana acabaré de escribir, ¡POR FIN!, el cap de Pesadillas, aunque después de eso me faltaría pulirlo y revisarlo xD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos pronto princesaa! Mil besotes!

 **Guest:** Hola cielOOO! Sii el capítulo anterior fue intenso, sobre todo para Theo xD Y bueno, como dice Draco Theo aceptó la mentira como una herramienta táctica así que para Hermione debió de pasar completamente por alto y cuando The y Draco tuvieron la conversación del principio realmente Draco se lo deja caer entre lineas, pero no lo dice claro, así que supongo que para Hermione debió ser un shock escuchar eso de alguien que piensas que cree que eres una "sangre pura" y si, todas adoramos a Theodore... es tan sexy, hasta su nombre... xD y si, parece que de momento no se salva ningún Weasley, ni el bueno de Arthur, veremos hasta cuanto está metido cada uno... JAJAJAJ En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, sobre todo del final y nos vemos prontito! Gracias por el review y mil besotes!

 **Karla:** JOOO, ¿todavía castigada? Se lo toman enserio... castigar a alguien hoy en día sin móvil es prácticamente como encerrarlo en un bunker... que mal rato tienes que estar pasando xDD Espero que al menos puedas seguir leyendo y socializandote xD JAJAJAJ Sí esta Hermione es un poco aterradora, pero tiene su gracia y esos momentos de la Hermione de siempre, Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap de hoy y sobre todo del final jajaja nos vemos pronto y gracias por el reeview cieloo, ¡Besotes!


	12. Maybe Not Totally Bloodless

**¡Holaaa!**

 **¡Al fin funciona FF!**

 **Las notas de este capítulo no serán muy largas porque no estoy en casa y me están ayudando a subirlo xD Veremos si finalmente lo acabáis leyendo o no... jajaja**

 ** _Advertencia de contenido: Tortura implícita._ **

**_**Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - Maybe Not Totally Bloodless (Sin derramamiento de sangre, tal vez no)**

\- ¿De todos modos, tú que sacas de todo esto? – preguntó Blaise inclinándose contra la pared, con las piernas estiradas y un montón de libros a su alrededor. Había estado ojeando metódicamente cada tomo, buscando contenidos, marcando páginas y organizándolos – Sé lo que quiere Draco; un hijo en un trono. Pansy simplemente es una supremacista de la sangre pura por lo que se uniría a cualquiera que le prometiera devolverle su mundo y volver a situarla en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia. Pero tú, tú eres poco más que un enigma.

\- Quizás sólo soy otro ideólogo de la sangre pura como Pansy. – dijo Theo levantando la vista de su montón de documentos robados – Hacer cualquier cosa para que nuestro equipo vuelva a estar en el poder. O tal vez soy un idealista, sufriendo bajo los corruptos gobernantes de la Orden.

\- Respuesta incorrecta. – resopló Blaise - ¿Qué hay de la verdad?

\- ¿Te creerías que sólo quiero mis bóvedas de vuelta?

\- Si me estás diciendo que estás _votando_ por un partido conservador que planea acabar con las excesivas incautaciones de propiedades de la posguerra, devolver los bienes a sus verdaderos propietarios, sí, eso me lo creo. ¿Que estés en mi casa, cosechando a través de una intrincada red de engaño económico y encontrando la manera de que sea comprensible con la cobertura de brujas en Leeds*, que vayas a acompañar al altar a una figura de poder oscuro, entregándosela a uno de tus mejores amigos, vinculándote estrechamente a ellos públicamente? No, eso es demasiado compromiso para simplemente querer tu dinero de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Theo alejando los papeles, inclinándose en su silla – Sal corriendo a Italia, amigo. Sé que tienes un montón de dinero escondido allí y sin ningún padre mortífago en tu pasado tienes que llevarlo como una piedra de molino al cuello. Cásate con una chica bonita con dos dedos de frente, dale al mundo el heredero requerido y disfruta de la vida.

\- Me encantaría hacer eso, - dijo Blaise poniendo otro marcador y etiquetas en una página del libro que tenía entre las manos – Me encantaría tener algunos niños, viajar. Simplemente tengo demasiado miedo. – Theo soltó un ruidito de cuestionamiento y Blaise suspiró – Esos bastardos nos superan en número, Theo. ¿Realmente, a cuántos muggles podrías mantener a raya? ¿Si la caza de brujas comenzara de nuevo en serio, que no fuera un simple caso de una paliza para deshacerse de la magia de su hijo, sino una real y completa caza? Tenemos varitas, Theo. ¿Qué cojones hacemos con una varita contra un ejército de muggles y las armas que tienen?

Theo sacudió la cabeza.

\- Creo que hay suficientes conjuntos de conjuros arcanos en los libros que estás ojeando ahora mismo como para acabar con un pueblo entero con tan sólo un pensamiento y…

\- Y todo eso está prohibido. – dijo Blaise cerrando de golpe el libro – No se nos permite utilizarlo. Ni siquiera estamos autorizados a darle una varita a un niño para protegerse hasta que tenga edad suficiente para ir al colegio, donde se le enseñará magia suavizada para que pueda fregar los platos o arreglar un desgarro de una camisa, pero no los preparará para la guerra.

\- No sabía que estabas tan ansioso por volver a la guerra.

\- Y no lo estoy. – dijo Blaise pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y suspirando – Pero nos estamos limitando nuestro poder porque tenemos miedo de la magia oscura, nos debilitamos a nosotros mismos trayendo todo el tiempo a sangre sucias que no son más que las fugas de seguridad de nuestro mundo. Estamos rodeados de personas, que si supieran que existimos, tratarían de cazarnos y matarnos si tuviéramos suerte o estudiarnos si no la tuviéramos. Sería un estúpido si no me preocupara por eso, si no quisiera prepararme.

Theo volvió a acercarse los papeles que había estado leyendo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo lanzándole una mirada a Blaise – Estoy trabajando para conseguir entrar en una época en el que el poder sea nuestro para utilizarlo, sin burócratas que aparezcan y me digan que no puedo practicar magia de sangre o que decidan arbitrariamente que hechizo les parece mal. Bueno, además de la economía y, por supuesto, el poder personal; planeo tener un considerable poder personal cuando todo esto termine. Sin embargo, no creo tener los mismos problemas con los hijos de muggles que tú.

\- Si no vinieran con padres muggles, no me importaría. – murmuró Blaise – Pero es así. Y con hermanos muggles, primos muggles y tíos…

\- Lo entiendo. – le interrumpió Theo – Estás empezando a sonar como Pansy.

\- Ouch, colega. – dijo Blaise agarrándose el pecho – Acabas de apuñalarme el corazón con eso.

\- De cualquier manera, ¿qué estás investigando?

\- Seducción.

Theo soltó una risita incomoda ante la incongruencia de sus diferentes temas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo has necesitado ayuda con eso? Además, ¿no sigues follándote a Luna?

\- Y no la necesito, muchas gracias. No es para mí. Es para Hermione.

\- En primer lugar, eso es moderadamente espeluznante y, en segundo lugar, ¿has visto la forma en que Draco la mira? Creo que ella no necesitará ninguna ayuda con eso, incluso menos que tú.

\- ¿Podrías intentar no ser tan imbécil? – le espetó Blaise, cogiendo el segundo libro de la pila – Joder, quiero decir, ¿enviamos fuera del país a Greg para proteger a Astoria y ahora tú has decidido hacerte cargo de su trabajo como tonto del pueblo? Estoy buscando una manera de hacerla ligeramente más convincente, más interesante. Algo útil que hará que los votantes se inclinen un poco más hacia ella. Por supuesto, tiene que ser indetectable y no puede ser tan flagrante como para que todos los hombres comenzaran a correr detrás de ella.

\- Eso, - Theo parecía involuntariamente impresionado – eso es realmente brillante.

\- Si hay un tipo de hechizos que mi madre coleccionó, esos son los de seducción. – dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros – Tiene cosas que nadie más ha visto en cientos de años. En algún lugar de por aquí, encontraré algo que pueda adaptar.

\- Primero conseguimos sus electos… - murmuró Theo.

\- … Y después finalizamos las elecciones. – Blaise terminó el pensamiento y los dos hombres intercambiaron una sonrisa.

* * *

Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo en voz alta:

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Greg levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

\- Tú no deberías estar aquí.

\- No me regañes. Ya tengo suficiente de eso con Theo. – dijo Hermione rodando los ojos – Quería ver como lo estabais llevando. Estoy segura de que es más difícil de lo que esperabais.

Astoria entró en la sala, con una mano en su espalda y al ver a Hermione, su rostro se relajó hasta componer lentamente una sonrisa.

\- Por lo menos no es Daphne, enterrándome en montones de artículos sobre los peligros del parto para mí o en historias de terror sobre lo que puede pasar si no me tomo todas las vitaminas prenatales en el horario perfecto. – dijo la chica - ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Tú, - dijo Hermione entrando en la casa de campo, dejando caer su bolso en una mesa junto a la puerta – puedes sentarte. ¿Greg podrías traerme un poco de agua? – a medida que el chico salió de la habitación, suspiró - ¿Cómo te va? ¿Realmente? Daphne me va actualizando, pero está…

\- ¿Extrañamente obsesionada con los defectos del nacimiento y con los trabajos forzosos?

\- Sí. ¿Prefieres que sea Pansy la que venga a comprobar cómo estás?

Astoria se estremeció.

\- No. – finalmente se estableció en una silla – Me estoy poniendo gorda, ninguna de mis ropas me queda bien, estoy tragándome esas estúpidas píldoras gigantes, siento ganas de vomitar todo el tiempo y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Oh, y el olor del pollo cociéndose me da ganas de morir. Aparte de eso, estoy bien. – se cambió de posición y suspiró – Ojalá los hombres se quedaran embarazados.

\- ¿Cómo lo lleva Greg?

\- Él es… es realmente magnifico, de verdad. Supongo que será algo complicado cuando el mundo sepa que está criando a un bastardo, pero…

\- Ya te lo he dicho. – dijo Greg de vuelta, entregándole a Hermione el vaso de agua – Eso no me preocupa…

\- Sí, bueno y la estúpida partera sigue haciendo comentarios sugestivos sobre cómo "chicas con problemas" pueden encontrar "buenos hogares" con la infertilidad de las parejas sangre pura. La idea de que quiera tener a este bebé parece ser totalmente imposible de entrar en la mente de esa mujer.

\- Nosotros no somos… - empezó a decir Greg.

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo Hermione mirándolo – De hecho, he venido a preguntarte si considerarías que Draco y yo fuésemos los padrinos.

La boca de Greg se abrió exageradamente e incluso Astoria parecía sorprendida.

\- Yo… ¿hay alguien que no _quisiera_ que la Dama se presentase como madrina? Es… es una unión para toda la vida, tan fuerte como el parentesco. Es…

Greg carraspeó.

\- Sé que no te han criado los, ehh, padres adecuados. ¿Estás segura que sabes lo que estás ofreciendo?

Hermione se acuclilló junto a Astoria, posando su mano en el abdomen de la otra chica.

\- Os dije que esto iba a ganarse mi gratitud. Una vez hayamos ganado, permitidme hacer algo que estime prestigio real para equilibrar la vergüenza que perdurara en la prensa. Dejar que nuestros hijos se hagan amigos a medida que crezcan, dejar que vuestro pequeño sea equiparable a la realeza en el mundo que vamos a construir. – dijo Hermione mirando a Greg y sonriendo – Además, eso molestará a Ginny hasta el extremo. No podéis negarlo, ¿verdad?

\- Yo… no. Me siento honrado. – Greg se tropezaba con las palabras.

\- ¿Astoria?

Los ojos de la chica estaban sospechosamente brillantes y asintió.

\- Estúpidas hormonas. – murmuró poco después – Todo me hace llorar.

* * *

Hermione entró en su apartamento encontrándose a sus tres chicos – bueno, hombres – de pie en un apretado grupo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez habían pensado que la sede también era su casa, que, tal vez, preferiría que simplemente no se dejaran caer por allí cuando les diera la gana. Simplemente no podía dejarse un calcetín sucio en el suelo, sin tener miedo de que lo detectaran. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera quejarse se separaron y ante ella atada en su suelo, se encontraba una mujer que nunca había visto antes.

\- ¿A quién pertenece eso? – dijo arqueando las cejas.

\- Blaise la encontró. – murmuró Theo.

\- No quiero ser mojigata, Blaise, pero, ¿no puedes practicar ese tipo de excéntricos juegos sexuales en tu apartamento?

Draco cubrió una risa con un carraspeo y Theo resopló, pero Blaise simplemente rodó los ojos.

\- Como si quisiera practicar juegos sexuales con vosotros a mí alrededor. Es… ha estado rondando por algunas de las reuniones y he escuchado sus conversaciones. Es… bueno, creo que deberías hurgar en ella, mi Lady.

Hermione suspiró y frunció el ceño en dirección a Blaise.

\- ¿Tenías que traerla _aquí_? ¿De verdad? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es sacar las manchas de sangre de estos suelos antiguos? Son prácticamente esponjas, por la manera en que absorben los líquidos. – dijo agachándose delante dela mujer y examinándola - ¿Debería conocerla?

\- Probablemente no. – dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza – Mi teoría es que no fue a Hogwarts; mucha gente hace escuela en casa en vez de enviar a sus hijos lejos. Eso no conduce a la mejor de las educaciones mágicas, ¿pero qué se puede hacer?

Pansy abrió la puerta, vio a la mujer en el suelo, a Hermione acuclillada frente a ella y comenzó a reír.

\- Supongo que nuestras pequeñas reuniones sociales se están animando demasiado, ¿no?

Hermione se mordió el labio, devolviéndole la mirada a la chica.

\- Creo que deberías irte y distraer a Luna, Pans, antes de que se presenté para tomar el café y charlar. Dudo que estuviera de acuerdo con el aparente cambio de planes de esta noche. – Theo soltó algún tipo de resoplido que los demás ignoraron - ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Soy tu humilde sierva, mi Lady. – dijo Pansy colocándose bien el flequillo en tono burlón - ¿Quiero saber lo que va a pasar aquí?

\- Probablemente no. – dijo Draco sosteniéndole la puerta y Pansy se colocó el bolso sobre el hombro, marchándose para atajar a Luna murmurando en voz baja la injusticia general de la vida y como nadie le dejaba tener ninguna diversión.

\- No, tengo que hacer de niñera de la lunática. – se escuchó finalmente antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

\- Ahora, - Hermione volvió su atención a la mujer, que intentaba arrastrarse por el suelo tratando de arrodillarse y esperó que consiguiera ese equilibrio – a tratar contigo. ¿Querida, quien eres y qué sabes de nosotros?

La mujer escupió en la cara de Hermione.

\- Pensar estratégicamente no es precisamente tu mayor fortaleza, ¿verdad? – Hermione se limpió la saliva de la mejilla y sin levantar la mirada preguntó – Theo, si estuvieras en manos enemigas, ¿qué harías?

\- Intentar convencerlos de que estoy aterrorizado de ellos, ansioso por la oportunidad de desertar, reclamando que tengo todo tipo de conocimiento interno. – contestó este con voz cansina – Sin duda, no desperdiciaría energías en gestos heroicos y desafiantes.

\- Puedes… - jadeó la mujer – Puedes desertar… salvarme y puedes…

\- Ah, pero, amor. No soy yo el que está en manos enemigas. – dijo Theo sacudiendo la cabeza, simulando decepción – Tú sí. Y, además, quienquiera que seas, no creo que seas lo suficientemente importante como para saber nada ni para ofrecerme ningún tipo de garantía.

\- Déjame ver si puedo aclararte la situación, ya que pareces no comprenderla. – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la mujer – Estás rodeada de cuatro personas, ninguna de las cuales está muy dispuesta por ti y, por si sirve de algo, soy probablemente la menos sedienta de sangre. El mejor de los resultados posibles para ti en este momento es que saquee tu mente y después, tirarte, con un Obliviate, a las puertas de un pub. El peor resultado posible, bueno, probablemente no valga la pena insistir en que, si vuelves a escupirme otra vez, sospecho que encontraras esta noche una de las más desagradables posibles.

\- Todos podéis desertar… - volvió a jadear la mujer – La Orden…

Theo comenzó a reírse burlonamente.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes desbancar los _principales partidarios_ de la Dama en su propio apartamento? Somos leales hasta la muerte, estúpida idiota. Preferiblemente vuestra muerte, por supuesto, así que verdaderamente estás intentando subvertir a la gente equivocada, especialmente si tu cebo es la Orden.

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás sobre sus talones.

\- Draco, ¿tienes algún reparo moral en contra de matar a esta mujer?

Draco resopló. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta entre la sala de estar y la cocina, limpiándose ostentosamente la suciedad inexistente de debajo de las uñas.

\- ¿Theo? – continuó Hermione.

\- ¿Es una pregunta seria? - preguntó este.

\- ¿Blaise?

\- Creo que primero deberíamos saber qué es lo que sabe, pero – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – tu voluntad es mi vida.

\- Quizás, - murmuró Hermione con los labios tan cerca de la oreja de la mujer que podía sentir su piel debajo de ellos – te vayas haciendo una idea de a lo que te vas a enfrentar ahora. Todos odiamos a la Orden y todos los que ves aquí son total e inquebrantablemente leales a mí y a nuestros objetivos, incluso esa mujer que te ha visto y se ha reído antes de abandonarte a tu suerte. No nos puedes influenciar a cambiar de bando por dinero, ya tenemos más poder del que nunca sabrás y ninguno de nosotros está jugando con reglas que entiendas. – dijo pasando su dedo índice por las líneas del rostro de la mujer, observando las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos – Me pregunto, ¿qué encontraré cuando empiece a caminar por los senderos de tu alma? ¿Tu conexión con la Orden es algo que te has inventado para sentirte importante? ¿Eres alguna parte insignificante de su engranaje? ¿O es que realmente tienes un vínculo con alguien, que realmente nos conozca? Por tu bien, espero que sea lo primero, pero tengo la sospecha, por el miedo de tus ojos, de que significa que no lo es. – volvió a equilibrarse, balanceándose sobre sus talones y puso su varita bajo la barbilla de la mujer – Mantenerme alejada de tu mente, probablemente, no es algo que puedas controlar. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto dolor sentirás…

Se encogió de hombros dramáticamente cuando la mujer volvió a escupirle una vez más. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No deberías haber hecho eso. Ahora voy a tener que dejar que los chicos satisfagan algunos de sus más sabrosos impulsos protectores. – observó como la mujer se ponía cada vez más pálida y después se adentró en ella, viendo recuerdos, pensamientos, miedos, muchos miedos, moverse a través de ella. La mujer era una pensadora simple; era tan fácil seleccionar información útil que Hermione empezó a temer que fuera una trampa y sondeó más duramente, con mucho menos cuidado y todavía no encontraba ni rastro de nada engañoso. Todo eso era simple, llano, obvio.

\- Blaise, toma nota. – dijo en voz alta y comenzó a enumerar una lista de contactos de las clases obreras que eran leales a la Orden o, en todo caso, leales a las moneadas que les habían pasado. La mujer empezó un afilado, horrible y agudo sonido cuando Hermione terminó con ella, se puso en pie y le lanzó una patada, logrando que se enroscara sobre sí misma en el suelo y comenzara a llorar – Sinceramente, - espetó Hermione – cualquiera diría que te he lanzado la maldición Cruciatus en lugar de simplemente un Legeremens, por la manera que estás actando. Ten un poco de orgullo y contrólate.

\- Obviamente, la Orden conoce el descontento latente en las masas y están rastreando. ¿Saben algo sobre ti? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser eso? – preguntó Theo, balanceando ociosamente su varita hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, ella no sabe nada. Eso no quiere decir que ninguno de los otros lo haga.

\- Parece que estamos entrando en la fase dos.

\- En efecto. – Hermione guardó su varita, limpiándose las manos en la parte delantera de sus muslos – Voy a abrir una botella de vino. Siempre y cuando no la matéis, no me importa lo que le pase mientras no esté en esta habitación. - se detuvo en la puerta, alzándose para besar a Draco, quien envolvió un brazo a su alrededor, acercándola más a él, introduciéndose en su boca.

\- Estás enferma. – soltó de forma ahogada la mujer – Besándote con tu novio mortífago después de torturarme.

\- Oh, cielo. – dijo Hermione rompiendo el contacto con Draco y volteándose hacia atrás – Eso no ha sido la tortura. Lo que pasará a continuación, sí que lo será. Realmente, no deberías haberme escupido por segunda vez, pero ya te lo advertí. Theo, ¿serías tan amable de hacerla callar?

\- Mis disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes. – murmuró Theo - ¿Supongo que no tendrás algún aperitivo en algún armario en eso que tu llamas cocina que puedas poner en un plato para nosotros? El hambre me hace irritable.

\- Veré que puedo encontrar, me tomaré mi tiempo para prepararlo. – Hermione le sonrió a la mujer – La presentación de la comida es de lo más importante, ¿no te parece? – y comenzó a salir de la sala, añadiendo – Caballeros, si mancháis el suelo de sangre, lo limpiareis. Antes de comer.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a la sala, equilibrando en una mano una bandeja con entrantes variados, por un lado, varias copas de vino cuidadosamente en la otra y una botella bajo el brazo, la mujer, en total silencio, se acurrucó en el suelo haciéndose la bola más pequeña que pudo. Blaise tomó suavemente la bandeja, posándola sobre la mesa que, finalmente, había comprado y deslizó la botella de vino de debajo de su brazo. Una a una la castaña dejó las copas sobre la mesa y después suspiró.

\- Bueno, - Blaise descorchó la botella, vertiendo el líquido en cada copa – estoy preocupado por los suburbios. Es una buena entrada para el descontento popular en general, pero está, claramente, plagado de informantes.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Hermione dándole un trago a su copa, frunciéndole el ceño a su cautiva – Aun así, incluso una herramienta defectuosa puede ser de utilidad y lo necesitamos para conseguir un apoyo más generalizado. Pero quiero que tengas cuidado. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte. No puedo permitirme perderte.

\- Me halagas. – le contestó Blaise, alzando su copa hacia ella, pero bajo esas palabras burlonas parecía contento.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – dijo Theo aculillándose frente a la mujer casi inconsciente, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Deshacernos de ella en San Mungo, - sugirió Draco – con un Obliviate?

\- No, sólo un Obliviate. – contestó Hermione, mirándolo – Limpiar su cerebro. No quiero que quede nada. Dejad que sus compañeros la vean y se pregunten si hay un precio para la venta de información a la Orden.

Theo se levantó, acercándose hacia la castaña y tomando su mano, besó sus dedos.

\- Mi Lady.

\- ¿Lo harás, Draco, o lo hago yo? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Draco, con su mano todavía en la boca de Theo y el rubio lo consideró, Blaise estaba en pie detrás de la pareja copa de vino en mano.

\- Sería un honor, inocente Niniane. Estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. A veces me olvido de lo cruel que puedes ser.

\- Te dije, - dijo Hermione en voz baja – que iba a traicionarlos a todos, encerrándolos en ese árbol metafórico. – tomó un sorbo de vino - ¿Creías que no tendría estómago para eso?

* * *

Draco la empujó contra él, dejando que sus dedos juguetearan con la punta de sus rizos.

\- ¿Estás bien, después de todo eso?

\- Chapotear por su mente ha sido como meter las manos en un pantano, simplemente viscoso, húmedo y cuajado. No es que fuera difícil de leer, pero ella era… - Hermione compuso una mueca – Gracias por acabar el trabajo; la idea de tener que volver a entrar en su mente me ponía enferma. Todo esto me hace sentir un poco mal.

Draco afianzó el agarre sobre ella.

\- Sabías que llegaríamos a esto, eventualmente.

\- Saberlo y hacerlo no siempre es lo mismo. – dijo Hermione, apretando su mejilla contra él – Lo había descubierto, lo sabes. No era la mejor herramienta del cobertizo, pero había descubierto que Blaise no era otro comerciante insatisfecho más y estaba emocionada por poder contárselo a alguien. Era divertido convertir amigos que se quejaban de la Orden, pero con Blaise, sabía que había pescado un pez más gordo. Esperaba que la dejaran mirar mientras lo interrogaban, quería verlo herido.

\- ¿Dijo quien, sin embargo?

\- No sabía nombres; algún contacto confidencial. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza contra su pecho – Confía en mí, he buscado bien. Ugh. Su mente… no era una pensadora clara. – se quedó allí, apretada contra él, quedándose en silencio durante un largo momento. Finalmente, preguntó - ¿Quiero saber todo lo que le hiciste?

\- Probablemente no. – le contestó Draco, enterrando la cara en sus rizos – Tú nos lo permitiste, ya sabes, y lo hicimos.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno... las cosas empiezan a ponerse escabrosas, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Contadmee!**

 **Por cierto, ¿no escucháis campanas de Boda?**

 **Próximo capítulo: The Wedding (La Boda)**

 **Hoy no voy a poder responder los reviews, pero ¡millones de gracias a todos y achuchones y besotes para todoss!**


	13. The Wedding

**¡Hola, hola amorees!**

 **Tengo que anunciaros que acabo de colgar otra traducción Dramione "The Serpent" de "waterflower20" ¿no le habéis echado un vistazo ya? ¡Pues hacedlo, porque la historia no tiene desperdicio! Y también colgué el capítulo de Pesadillas, ¡AL FIN!**

 **Intentaré organizarme lo mejor que pueda os lo aseguro ;)**

 **Espero que disfrutéis del cap, amores!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – The Wedding (La Boda)**

Theo la observaba con una clara admiración en sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás lista, Lady?

Pansy, le chistó, murmurando:

\- Cuidado, Theo. No sabes quién puede estar escuchando. – pero Theo le dedicó una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No hay nadie aquí que no debería estar escuchando.

Hermione se miraba en el espejo apoyado contra un manto en ese vestidor improvisado. Una de las desventajas de una boda de bajo coste había sido colocar un vestidor en medio de un parque público; Pansy y Luna la habían ayudado a preparase y a retocarle el cabello en lo que equivalía a una cabaña hecha de bloques de hormigón con una sola ventana.

\- Estás preciosa. – le dijo Theo colocando sus dedos bajo la barbilla de la castaña, volviéndole el rostro para enfrentarlo – Deja que el fotógrafo te tome una fotografía para el periódico y después te llevaré hasta Draco.

Hermione le sonrió, claramente nerviosa y entonces posó para las páginas de sociedad formal, toda una página nupcial dedicada a ella. La luz se atrapaba entre su pelo y las sombras resaltaban los detalles de su vestido. La cámara la captó mirando modestamente hacia abajo y después sonriéndole tímidamente al objetivo; iba a ser una fotografía que más de una chica iba a recortar para estudiar su vestido, su cabello. Más de una iba a imitar su recogido, trenzas envueltas alrededor de su cabeza en un sutil círculo que contenía una cascada de rizos, en el próximo evento formal al que acudieran.

Se quedaron solos en cuanto Pansy y Luna marcharon, los fotógrafos detrás de ellas y Theo Hermione se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Es casi la hora del espectáculo. – murmuró Theo, besando sus dedos – Yo sé, tú sabes, joder, incluso Pansy probablemente lo sabe, que esto, esto no ha sido un matrimonio por amor. Comenzó como algo más que un negocio; él te ofreció sus conexiones y el estatus de sangre y tú le ofreciste el poder detrás del trono que ambos sabemos que terminarás sentada allí. Pero, Hermione, sé que te adora. Por favor, dale una oportunidad.

\- Siempre he pensado, - susurró Hermione – desde cuarto año, que sería alguien diferente.

\- Bueno, - dijo Theo tirando de ella en un abrazo – te has librado por los pelos, ¿no?

\- Vas a conseguir que te manche la camisa de maquillaje. – murmuró Hermione.

\- Oh, sinceramente, - la apretó más fuerte - ¿De verdad crees que no sé cómo quitar el lápiz de labios de mis camisas? Soy mago, ¿recuerdas? Sé que no soy Blaise, pero se me han conocido algunas citas en ocasiones, incluso a veces con gente que usa maquillaje. – se detuvo por un momento, alzando la mano para acariciar su pelo castaño y posar un rizo errante detrás de su oreja – Ya sabes a todos nos gustas por lo que eres, Lady, en toda tu despiadada y perversa gloria. No porque hagas nuestros deberes.

Hermione soltó una carcajada contra su pecho ante eso.

\- Tú apenas necesitas a nadie para hacer el trabajo.

\- Bueno, Draco tampoco. Nunca la necesitado, el canalla.

Hermione suspiró, alejándose de él.

\- Ah, Theo. Contar contigo como un amigo puede ser una de las mejores partes de todo este esfuerzo.

\- Como un hermano, querida. – le contestó Theo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella – Un supremacista de la sangre, empeñado en dominar el mundo, a tu servicio. – Hermione posó su mano sobre el brazo de Theo y justo antes de dirigirse hacia afuera, añadió en voz baja, buscando sus ojos - ¿Te gusta, Hermione? ¿Lo suficiente como para ser feliz? – lo que vio le debió de tranquilizar porque empujó la puerta de la barraca con el pie para abrirla, cuidando de no rayar su zapato y la guío bajo el umbral.

* * *

Esto, si era honesto, no es lo que Draco siempre había asumido que sería su boda. No es que le hubiera dedicado una gran cantidad de pensamientos, pero había estado en bastantes bodas, arrastrado por sus padres y amenazado con innombrables consecuencias nefastas si no se comportaba y había desarrollado una idea clara de lo que era una boda normal. Una habitual y apropiada boda implicaba lugares caros, flores importadas, cientos y cientos de personas y al menos algún pariente mayor borracho. Y en su experiencia, estar en un parque público con pocas decenas de personas sentadas en sillas plegables, no lo era. Sin embargo, su madre tenía un aire de suficiencia satisfecha por toda la situación y Draco esperaba que eso significara que había reunido con éxito todas las señales de dignidad y decoro que podía dragar de su gran manual social. Aristócratas de sangre pura no se casaban con huérfanos pobres todos los días, pero si había alguna forma de sacar todo eso adelante, ella sabría cómo hacerlo. Cuando le había contado que Theo había accedido a llevar a Hermione al altar había sonreído, una sonrisa interna y había asentido, diciendo: _"Bien. Siempre me ha gustado ese chico."_

Ahora, Draco estaba a la espera, en ese desaliñado y pequeño parque de que Theo trajera a la novia. Pansy ya había salido de esa triste caja color ceniza, asintiendo en su dirección. Luna, la única dama de honor oficial, estaba situada en el otro extremo del pasillo despejado de sillas, haciéndole señas a - ¿Oh, en serio? – Potter que, a pesar de no haber sido invitado, parecía estar apoyado contra un árbol a cierta distancia, observando el proceso. Bueno, eso era interesante.

Draco volvió la vista hacia atrás, viendo a Theo ayudando cuidadosamente a Hermione a salir por la puerta. Los invitados, todos ellos sangre pura, se volvieron para observar a la pareja. El rubio se percató como varias mujeres se inclinaban hacia sus amigas y los susurros se iban propagando a través de los asientos cuando Luna comenzó a moverse. La ignoró, sabiendo que estaba un poco chiflada y miró hacia el final del pasillo, donde Hermione esperaba con la mano descansando sobre el brazo de Theo, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia ella para decirle algo. Todas las mujeres, había escuchado decir a su madre, estaban hermosas el día de su boda. La historia le sugería que este sentimiento se basaba más en la ilusión que en una valoración objetiva; las mujeres feas seguirían siendo feas, incluso embutidas en trajes caros y con peinados elaborados. Aun así, ya que solía pensar que Hermione estaba hermosa cuando tenía tinta en los labios por haber estado mascando una pluma no era de extrañar que hoy la encontrara preciosa. Espectacular, se corrigió a sí mismo.

El césped seco, las sillas de metal, la cochambrosa funcionaria en sus planos zapatos, ignoró todos irritantes detalles mientras observaba a esa mujer caminando hacia él. Todos los invitados se habían resistido cortésmente a saludarla, observando como Theo se la entregaba, dándole un último abrazo apretado, murmurando en su oído:

\- Hazla feliz o te mato. – y tomó su lugar como Padrino.

La funcionaria del Ministerio comenzó el sermón; la ceremonia habitual y la había escuchado las suficientes veces para haberla memorizado como para prestar atención, en cambio, a la novia… La chica de pelo espeso, la dentuda, la sabelotodo Granger estaba de pie allí, delante de él, casándose con él, sosteniendo un ramillete de - ¿eso eran nenúfares? – Casi se le escapó la risa cuando realmente se dio cuenta de que efectivamente eran nenúfares. Se las arregló para contenerse y simplemente le sonrió a su brillante y astuta Hermione. Su Dama del Lago. Suya.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, con una mirada directa e inquebrantable. Ella estaba dando todas las respuestas adecuadas, al igual que él, pero la funcionaria podría no haber estado allí porque toda la atención de Draco estaba puesta en la castaña. Lo único que sabía era que todo lo que podía ver y pensar era en la mujer que tenía delante. Draco deslizó el anillo, un círculo de esmeraldas, en el dedo de Hermione, le dio suavemente la vuelta a la mano y posó los labios sobre su palma. Hermione llevó su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla del rubio y escucharon como la funcionara los declaraba marido y mujer. Draco la tiró contra él, proporcionándole el simbólico beso, la unión de amos, con sus labios. Un modelo de decoro, sin fundirse o hundirse en sus brazos, seguía siendo un frío sangre pura, infinitamente seductor y totalmente inasequible, no alguien que participaba en un espectáculo público de mal gusto. Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y Draco le ofreció su brazo a la castaña, llevándola de vuelta por el pasillo, seguidos de Luna y Theo.

* * *

\- Ha sido una hermosa ceremonia.

\- Una novia preciosa, es agradable ver las cosas con sencillez y elegancia, para variar.

\- Theodore Nott la ha acompañado al altar… ¡eso no me lo esperaba!

\- Ya sabes, es voluntaria. No como el resto de la tripulación de guerra.

\- Estoy segura que Narcissa lo ha planeado todo; esa mujer tiene un gusto impecable.

\- ¿Has visto la manera como no podía apartar la mirada de ella? ¡Me hubiera gustado que mi marido me hubiera mirado así, en su día!

* * *

Cuando Draco pensó en volver a echar una mirada fuera, después de la ceremonia, Potter ya se había ido.

* * *

\- Estás preciosa. – susurró Draco – El toque verde del vestido me ha sorprendido.

\- Un giño a tu casa. – dijo Hermione apoyada en él mientras bailaban – Fue idea de tu madre, aunque intentaba insistir en que era para resaltar los tonos rojizos inexistentes de mi cabello.

\- ¿Y las flores?

\- Ah, eso ha sido contribución mía.

\- Me gustan. – dijo al tiempo que le hacía dar una vuelta antes de volver a acercarla a él – Y tú también.

\- Lo sé. – dijo, quedándose en silencio durante un rato. Después añadió – Sabes que también me gustas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo hago. – Draco cerró los ojos por un momento – Aunque, siempre es agradable de escuchar.

* * *

La costumbre dictaba que la familia de la novia – en este caso, sólo la novia – pagaba la boda y Draco había escuchado los suficientes parloteos como para darse cuenta que haber hecho las cosas de manera sencilla y dentro del presupuesto de Hermione había sido la decisión correcta.

Sin embargo, la noche de bodas, la había pagado Draco. _"En ese momento será mi esposa, poco me importa que la ley esté de mi parte"_ le había espetado a su madre cuando esta se opuso, _"Y no voy a quedarme en un cochambrosa y pulgosa cabaña."_ Por lo tanto, su suite nupcial era, exclusiva, elegante y hubiera sido perfecta si Hermione no estuviera parada a los pies de la cama mirándola como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar.

El rubio arqueó las cejas, estudiándola.

\- Te has quedado fascinada de la vida, querida. Espero que no estés teniendo dudas ahora.

\- No… - balbuceó Hermione – Es sólo…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco, quitándose un zapato, después el otro y se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a ella, dándole un tirón para que se sentara a su lado – De todos modos, ¿cómo podría conseguir quitarte este vestido? – dijo, observando la espalda de la castaña, componiendo una mueca - ¿Realmente tengo que deshacerme de todos esos botones?

\- Sí. – dijo Hermione removiéndose y alejándose de él, quedando a varios centímetros de su cuerpo. Draco esperó que se volviera para que pudiera empezar la tarea de librarla de ese vestido, pero no lo hizo y entonces el rubio la miró, realmente la miró. Estaba pálida y rígida, entonces Draco extendió una mano posándola en su rostro.

\- Hey. – susurró, trazando un camino con sus dedos por sus pómulos hasta el borde de su mandíbula – No tenía intención de sonar tan poco romántico. Pero supuse que querrías deshacerte de esa cosa. Es precioso, pero no puede ser del todo cómodo.

\- Está bien. – murmuró Hermione. Entonces sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos – Nunca volveré a usarlo, por lo que debería disfrutar de él.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Draco, observándola.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de la boda? – Hermione había hablado demasiado intensamente, mientras se agachaba para quitarse los zapatos y frotarse la planta de los pies.

\- La novia. – contestó Draco, sonriéndole – Creo que me hiciste prometer hacer eso. – Hermione le observó de manera confusa y él sacudió la cabeza – Recuerdo que la primera vez que te pedí que te pusieras tacones y finalmente aceptaste sólo con la condición de que tendría que masajearte los pies. ¿Y bien?

Draco se deslizó hasta arrodillarse a sus pies; Hermione seguía estando inusitadamente nerviosa y tenía los nudillos pálidos de agarrar fuertemente el borde de la colcha.

\- No tienes que mirarme tan aterrorizada; me han dicho que soy medianamente un experto en esto y todavía nadie ha perdido un dedo del pie. – dijo poniendo uno de los pies de la castaña en su regazo, empezando a amasar la piel desnuda de la planta de su pie - ¿Sin medias?

\- Pansy me dijo que echaban a perder la línea del vestido. – Hermione poco a poco iba liberando su agarre mortal de la colcha – Mmm, eso es realmente agradable.

\- Soy un hombre de múltiples talentos. – dijo, llevando las manos hacia el otro pie de Hermione, continuando con el movimiento de sus pulgares en lentos círculos. Círculo tras círculo, la castaña finalmente cerró los ojos, empezando a deshacerse con facilidad ante él. Draco deslizó las manos por su pierna, comenzando a masajear su pantorrilla, inclinó la cabeza hasta que su boca quedó a la altura del pie, acariciándole los dedos con los labios. Hermione, se tensó inmediatamente de nuevo – Shhh. – murmuró contra su pie, besando el puente del mismo, su tobillo y a lo largo de la curva de su pantorrilla. El rubio deslizó el vestido sobre de sus rodillas, manteniéndolo por encima de sus muslos y Hermione, volvía a estar inexplicablemente congelada otra vez.

Soltó la sedosa tela, volvió a su posición inicial y la observó. Draco había tenido una vida de riquezas, privilegios y un aura peligrosa que nunca había tenido la más mínima reticencia en explotar para conseguir chicas lindas en su cama y, como resultado, se había acostado con un buen número de mujeres, de las cuales más de una era inexperta. Algo estaba pasando ahí y no era tan sencillo como él hubiera preferido. Ni siquiera la gente que lo despreciaba le había dicho que se frenara y ahora tomando su historial de citas de la castaña, viéndola como una muñeca lesionada, los chismorreos de Blaise y su evidente miedo; la suma de todo eso aún no estaba clara, pero estaba muy seguro de que no iba a gustarle el resultado cuando lo supiera. Optó por ir a por una pregunta aparentemente directa.

\- ¿Esta es tu… ¿Eres… - la voz de Draco se desvaneció ante la mirada avergonzada del rostro de Hermione.

\- No estoy segura. – murmuró finalmente.

 _Esa,_ pensó Draco, _no es una buena respuesta._ Era reveladora, pero no buena.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no estar segura? Es casi una cuestión binaria.

\- Ron tenía… él… problemas.

\- ¿Weasley no podía mantener el ritmo contigo? – bien, maldito. Blaise había tenido razón, o al menos, parte de ella; Draco estaba seguro que había más allí.

\- Me dijo que estaba defectuosa, no…

Tuvo que reprimir un impulso de rabia, así que se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás, haciéndole una demostración de admiración.

\- Te aseguro, que no estás defectuosa.

\- Así que, de cualquier manera, no pudo y no lo hicimos, pero habíamos empezado, así que, bueno, no estoy segura.

\- Espera. – dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza como si pudiera eliminar los malos pensamientos con un vigoroso movimiento - ¿Me estás diciendo que te dijo que no eras los suficientemente atractiva para complacerlo que era tu culpa que él no pudiera mantener el ritmo _vuestra primera vez_?

\- Sí. – dijo Hermione desviando la mirada y tomando una decisión profunda, pareció tomar una decisión – Ahí fue cuando me pegó.

Draco se congeló.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fue sólo una vez. – las palabras cayeron de su boca – Estaba tan frustrado, tan molesto de que no hubiera funcionado, que me agarró y entonces…

Draco se puso en pie tirando de ella a sus brazo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo, sabiendo que si la soltaba acabaría saliendo de allí y volviendo con sangre en sus manos.

\- Supongo, - dijo el rubio, sus palabras sonaban cortadas – que fue cuando lo dejaste.

\- ¿Estás enfadado? – fue el triste y perdido tono de su voz, lo que más le dolía a Draco – No es nada…

\- No, no es "nada". No digas eso. Y, estoy lívido, créeme. Estoy… ¿esto lo sabe Potter?

Esperó a que Hermione dijera que no. Ninguna otra cosa tendría ningún sentido, por lo que le costó bastante registrar el pequeño y débil "sí". Tuvo que detenerse un momento y reproducir de nuevo la respuesta en su cabeza y acto seguido comenzó a maldecir. Había pasado un año de su vida encerrado con un loco y sus secuaces igualmente desquiciados y entre eso y lo que su madre una vez llamó como "profundas habilidades verbales", tenía un vocabulario impresionante. Le tomó un tiempo antes de empezar a repetir palabras normales, aunque el sentimiento – de querer matar a esos dos de manera lenta y dolorosa – permanecería constantemente.

Draco estaba diciendo _"Voy a matar a esos hijos de puta como a Eduardo II",_ cuando Hermione empezó a reír. Cuando dijo _"Marcarlos con viruela a esos cerdos"_ empezó a reír a carcajadas y Draco se inclinó hacia atrás, observándola, alzando su manos hasta barrer con sus pulgares la humedad de debajo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás llorando por esos desgraciados, estúpidos y despreciables traidores a la sangre? Porque añadiré un extra de diez minutos a sus muertes por cada lágrima.

\- Lo siento. – Hermione estaba intentando recobrar la compostura – Es realmente inadecuado de mi parte llorar por otro hombre en nuestra noche de bodas. Seguimos adelante con ella, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo volviendo a componer esa sonrisa forzada – Hay que mantener la compostura y todo eso.

Draco resopló, con un bufido de exasperación.

\- ¿Seguir adelante con ella? ¿Qué, piensas sentarte ahí atrás pensando en Inglaterra mientras yo te monto como una cabra en celo? No lo creo. – dijo Draco, tirando de ella en un fuerte abrazo – "Seguiremos adelante" cuando no estés así, ni asustada ni enfadada y si eso tiene que ser otra noche, que así sea. - Lentamente la volteó y empezó a desentrelazar las trenzas, liberándola de la apretada corona y deshaciendo cada una de ellas. Hermione se ablandó lentamente bajo su toque cuando pasó los dedos entre sus rizos.

Se quedaron así, con los dedos de Draco entrelazados en los rizos de Hermione.

\- Dime, - susurró el rubio – algo que no sepa de ti.

\- Acabo de hacerlo. – le contestó ella, evitándolo.

\- ¿Tal vez, algo menos probable que me empuje a una ira asesina?

Hermione suspiró y se volvió, enfrentándolo.

\- Odio volar.

\- De hecho, ya lo sabía.

\- No soy muy buena con los hechizos de limpieza.

\- Me lo había imaginado. No eres muy buena en este juego, ¿verdad? – dijo Draco tomándole el pelo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente contra el en ese familiar vaivén.

\- Me recuerdas al océano, – dijo finalmente Hermione – antes de la tormenta, cuando todo se siente tenso, cuando el aire huele a esa lluvia que todavía no ha caído, cuando el gris de las nubes y el gris del agua se extienden eternamente ante ti.

Draco la escuchó respirar profundamente, con el calor de su cuerpo aferrado al suyo.

\- ¿Eso es bueno? – preguntó el rubio un poco después.

\- Me encanta el océano. – dijo simplemente.

Draco escuchó eso, sintiendo como inhalaba sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente comenzó a trazar un círculo sobre su cadera con los dedos, vueltas y vueltas, adormeciéndola a ella, adormeciéndose a sí mismo. Cuando Hermione volvió la cara hacia arriba, comenzando a besarlo, Draco sintió que podría fragmentarse en mil pedazos de miedo, preocupación, rabia y alegría. Le devolvió el beso hasta lentamente saborear las profundidades de su boca, hasta que estuvo jadeando en su interior, hasta que Hermione empezó a retorcerse contra él.

\- Debería habértelo dicho, - estaba murmurando la castaña – antes de que estuvieras atado a mí.

\- ¿Decirme qué? – Draco estaba bajando los labios hasta su cuello, dibujando círculos en su piel con la lengua - ¿Lo de volar? Sabía eso antes de llegar a la pubertad. Y créeme, "atado" no es la palabra correcta.

\- Ron dijo que yo era… - Hermione hablaba de una manera tan silenciosa que casi no se la oía y Draco permaneció muy quieto, escuchando atentamente – que era fría, insensible, nada divertida…

El rubio arrastró sus dedos por los brazos de la castaña, cuando tomó una profunda respiración.

\- Tú no eres insensible, Hermione. Me estás conduciendo al punto de la locura de lo que parece una eternidad, pero, confía en mí en este caso, no es porque no respondas al tacto. – dejó una pausa - ¿Qué más te dijo ese bastardo?

\- Yo… yo, - balbuceaba Hermione – yo no, bueno, no lubriqué y me dijo que estaba fría, frígida. Que no era…

\- ¿No era qué? Era _tu primera vez._ ¡Se suponía que debía ir poco a poco, asegurándose de que estuvieras preparada, no atacarte por estar nerviosa!

Draco la volteó para que pudiera apreciar su reflejo en el espejo apoyado contra la pared. Hermione cerró los ojos hasta que el rubio le dijo.

\- No lo hagas. No mires hacia otro lado. Dime que ves.

\- Fea. – murmuró Hermione – pelo encrespado y fea, no es lo suficientemente buena.

Pero Draco sacudió la cabeza.

\- Déjame decirte lo que veo yo. Tu pelo, ese indómito y glorioso pelo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuantos colores hay en esos rizos. Intenté contarlos una vez en una reunión.

\- Deberías haber estado prestando atención.

\- Greg estaba haciendo preguntas, no era importante. Y deja de interrumpirme. – alzó una de sus manos, enredando un solo rizo alrededor de uno de sus dedos – Dorado. Cobre. Marrón. Cuando la luz de tu claraboya te golpea, tu pelo cambia de marrón a mil matices, cada mechón es diferente. Tus ojos, los he visto curiosos, dominantes, aterradores. Pero hay una mirada, que tienes cuando me miras, entre un poco confiada, un poco vulnerable y que sólo es para mí. Es mía. Cuando me miras de esa manera, ¿sabes lo que me provocas? Una mirada y estoy de vuelta a tus pies. Me posees con esa mirada, Hermione. Y esta boca. – dejó caer el rizo – Fantaseaba con esa boca incluso antes de gustarme.

Hermione estaba en silencio, mirando fijamente sus reflejos.

\- Fui criado para aguardar a una novia que quiere esperar, ya sabes, incluso si hubiera tenido decenas de hombres colgando de sus dedos. Es parte de las costumbres casi Victorianas de mis padres. No estoy en lo más mínimo desanimado por tu inexperiencia y no me importa cuánto tiempo te tomes para sentirte a gusto conmigo porque estoy en esto para siempre. – continuó Draco, tirando del hombro de su vestido – Pero no puedo creerme ni por un momento que esto sea mínimamente cómodo para tumbarse. Déjame ayudarte a quitártelo para que puedas envolverte en una gigante, esponjosa y suave bata y sentarte conmigo en la cama para hablar sobre complots, chismes y de cómo vamos a dominar el mundo.

Hermione asintió y él empezó a deshacerse del vestido mientras la castaña lo observaba por el reflejo del espejo, pequeño botón a pequeño botón, deteniéndose a besar su espalda con cada nuevo centímetro de piel expuesta. En el momento en que estaba deslizando el vestido por sus caderas, Hermione había perdido todo interés en la bata.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿No adoráis a Theo? Y bueno, ahora ya podemos entender un poco mejor ese cambio de actitud en Hermione, ¿no? Draco es tan ajfsdfjsf... ahhh...**

 **Tengo que decir que a estas alturas el fic seguía siendo Rated T, así que... debemos imaginar lo que pasa ahí ;)**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado :D**

 **¡Besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Así que Asturias ehh, debe de estar preciosa en esta época del año, nunca he estado, pero me encantaría :D Así que espero que te lo estás pasando genial :D Así que me dispongo a contestarte tu review anterior, por cierto lo de Astoria es genial xD Me encanta en este fic ;) Lo de las recuperaciones de mates... me has matado... odio con todas mis ganas las mates... en el examen de acceso a grados superiores sólo puse mi nombre en el de mates... xD Aun así en una media aritmética con las demás saqué un 8, así que yo me pregunto... ¿para que cojones sirven las mates? Las odio, es superior a mí, es ver un a ecuación y empezar a dolerme la cabeza y a entrarme impulsos asesinos... en fin, ya me he desahogado xD ajajajajaja y tu sarcasmo es de lo mejorcito que he probado nenaa, espero que hayas recuperado esa asignatura ;) Por cierto, yo también estoy asquerosamente viciada a juego de tronos y tengo una teoría sobre la madre de Jon Snow que NADIE me puede rebatir xD Sabes, el ultimo párrafo de tu review me ha dejado la piel de gallina, tienes que escribir un fic ¡YA! no puedes desperdiciar ni ese sarcasmo ni esa manera de describir... en seriOOO. En fin cielo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te pases por la nueva traducción ;) ¡Mil besotes y achuchones!

 **SALESIA:** Siiii el otro día era imposible entrar en las cuentas de FF ni dejar comentarios ni nada... pero ya te imagino, pidiendo la cabeza de esos dos en una pica xDDD Y sabía que lo del conejo muerto te dejaría la mosca detrás de la oreja jajajaj pero tranquila, en este fic te van dejando pistas en cada capítulo que iremos desentrañando poco a poco, veremos que pasa y si tus teorías van bien encaminadas :D Y si supongo que siempre hay partidarios y detractores y parece que la Orden tenía a esa chica bajo su bolsillo, comprandola obviamente... jajajaja tu tienes clarisimo lo de Astoria y Harry ehh... me encanta :D Por ciertoooo, mil gracias por el review en pesadillas, sé que no tienes nada de tiempo y aun así lo sacas de donde sea para sacar un hueco... aww te comería con patatas xD Espero que disfrutes de este capíutlo y de la nueva traducción, lo sé me autoexploto... veremos como lo haré cuando empiece a estudiar otra vez... xD ¡Gracias por el eterno apoyo y mil besotes!

 **Guest:** Espero que con este capítulo hayas entendido mejor el cambio de Hermione y el porque actúa así... y si, esta Orden está empezando a dejar mucho que desear... obviamente alguien tiene que pararles los pies, como se nota que el ser humano es muy corruptible... y que el poder mueve montañas, veremos como avanza la historia ;) Y si tened muy en cuenta que es un fic oscuro y que para derrocar un gobierno con un golpe de estado las cosas no siempre son políticamente correctas... Y bueno en cuanto a la opinión de Blaise, yo le encuentro la lógica a su pensamiento, pero obviamente es demasiado paranoia pensar que en cualquier momento se va a desatar una nueva caza de brujas... pero creo que podría llegar a pasar como el dice... el miedo siempre nos ciega, no nos deja ver las cosas con objetividad como hace Theo que es más practico ;) JAJAJA y no te preocupes por el conejo, todo se irá resolviendo paso a paso, simplemente son pistas para dejarte la mosca detrás de la oreja y que te quedes pensando... xD Espero que hayas disfrutado del cap y besotess!


	14. Laying Groundwork

**¡Hola carameluchiss!**

 **Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero no estuve en casa en todo el día, llegué muy cansada y simplemente me puse a dormir, así que aquí tenéis el siguiente cap :D**

 **Está lloviendo y amo los días de lluvia... ahhh xD**

 **En finn, disfrutad de la lectura y del día!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - Laying Groundwork (Allanando el terreno)**

Estaba reordenando las fotografías sobre la mesa del barato piso muggle, extendiéndolas sobre la superficie para ver si podía encontrar con más claridad las conexiones si tenía un patrón visual con el que trabajar. Theo le entregó otro montón, recién sacadas de la impresora y se inclinó hacia atrás para ver su mirada a través de ellas.

\- ¿Shacklebolt? – arqueó las cejas en su dirección cuando llegó a una de ellos y Theo le sonrió.

\- Con la firma y todo.

\- No puedo creer que esto realmente explique que están aprovechando los bienes para el enriquecimiento personal, que la guerra esté pagada y que lo haya firmado. _Firmado._ Merlín, Theo, ¿dónde has encontrado esto?

\- En la oficina de Percy Weasley. – dijo haciendo girar su silla, esperando que encontrara el resto de golosinas en ese botín.

\- Y… - empezó a clasificar las imágenes en las pilas que tenía sobre la mesa, poniéndolas en torno a un nuevo orden – Arthur robando el dinero, esto lo confirma y entonces, el orfanato va _aquí._ – colocó esos dos montones uno al lado del otro – Y entonces Percy… ¿está invirtiendo en mercados internacionales? Mercados internacionales _muggles_. – miró a Theo con la más absoluta perplejidad y él volvió a sonreírle.

\- Está invirtiendo en el mercado, suponiendo que va amasar una fortuna. – Theo se levantó, inclinándose sobre la mesa y deslizando una tercera pila en una fila – Planean reinvertir ese dinero en los contratos agrícolas gubernamentales que han desviado para sus amigos, personas que están dispuestas a esperar el pago. En teoría esto significa que tendrán más dinero para cultivar alimentos, distribuir a las masas.

\- Pan y espectáculo. – Hermione frunció el ceño hacia él.

\- Y tus encantadores amigos son el espectáculo.

\- Antiguos amigos. – le corrigió – Así que, ¿tenemos la confiscación ilegal de activos, la malversación de fondos del dinero de los huérfanos, los recursos alimentarios para los pobres, además de lo de las monedas devaluadas? Todo claramente documentado.

\- Más o menos. Por supuesto, - Theo la miró fijamente – si el trabajo progresara sería una inversión internacional brillante; podrían canalizar ni la mitad de sus ganancias en los programas originales y todavía parecer de oro.

\- ¿Y si la mitad de los fondos cayeran en esos mercados? ¿Y si se sobrecargaran demasiado?

\- Entonces, lo perderían todo.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la mesa, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano mientras estudiaba los montones de fotografías.

\- Entonces creo que nos corresponde asegurarnos de que se sobrecarguen demasiado en mercados inestables, ¿no crees?, antes de que puedan salir de ellos.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo fue la luna de miel? – Theo se unió a Draco en lo que él llamaba "este lugar de mierda" para sutilmente apuntar su descontento con el local. Debía, insistía, de haber algún otro bar en todo Londres en el que pudieran encontrarse, algún lugar igualmente discreto y algo menos decrépito y pegajoso. _"¿Sabes por qué no me gustan los niños?"_ le había preguntado una vez. _"Porque son pegajosos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sentiría lo mismo al pegarme en las mesas de aquí?"_

\- Fue bien. – Draco sostenía un vaso en su mano; Theo sospechaba que no era la primera copa de la noche – Estuvo bien. Estuvo genial. Ella es genial. Todo fue genial, excepto por la parte donde he pasado una semana ocultando lo mucho que quería matar a Weasley y Potter.

\- ¿Supongo que descubriste todo lo que tenía que ver con esos dos? – Theo levantó los ojos hacia la camarera con disgusto cuando la mujer empezó a limpiar la mesa con desgana y un trapo sucio que simplemente embadurnó de polvo toda la superficie y alrededores.

\- Síp. – Draco volvió a darlo un nuevo trago, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano – Lo que no puedo entender es como alguien puede trazar un golpe de estado, dejar que torturemos a una extraña porque la maldita estúpida le escupió, aceptar casarse con un hombre que ni siquiera le gusta por poder…

\- Yo creo que le gustas.

\- Sí _ahora_ , claro. Pero no cuando decidimos este plan. – pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa, dando vueltas y vueltas - ¿Cómo puede hacer todas esas cosas y seguir siendo una ruina emocional por ese obvio cretino?

\- Porque las mujeres están locas. Obviamente.

\- Sabes que he sido un matón en mi vida, un snob y verdaderamente un cruel bastardo…

\- Dices "he sido" como si te hubieras reformado de alguna manera.

\- Difícilmente. Es sólo que… la gente nos llama villanos, Theo y a ellos héroes. Es una mierda.

\- No somos los villanos. – dijo haciendo señales para otra ronda – Acabamos de perder. No significa que no estuviéramos en el lado correcto – Draco sacudió la cabeza, mirando malhumorado hacia la mesa. Había una gran mancha seca en forma de charco de algún antiguo derrame llena de polvo y dejó su vaso vacío en el centro del mismo. Theo rodó los ojos y preguntó - ¿Quién escribe la historia, amigo?

\- Los vencedores. – murmuró Draco.

\- Y, en esta ocasión, ¿quiénes serán los héroes?

\- Supongo, - Draco tomó otra copa de la bandeja que la indiferente camarera sostenía hacia él – supongo que lo seremos nosotros.

* * *

El fotógrafo le entregó el sobre.

\- Estás son las copias de todas las fotografías que recibí. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas?

Hermione tomó las fotos, las sacó del sobre y les echó un vistazo rápidamente. La primera de Æthel era particularmente inquietante; con diez años de edad se encontraba con un vestido muggle barato y unas zapatillas desgastadas, sosteniendo un niño sucio sobre su cadera. A pesar de su evidente privación miraba directamente al objetivo, feroz y erguida. No era la primera vez que Hermione se preguntaba de quien sería hija esa niña, como había terminado sola en el mundo.

\- Esto es, - se esforzó para sacar las palabras – odio decir que hermoso pero de alguna manera terrible lo es. Son tan poderosas. – las volvió a meter dentro del sobre – Buen trabajo.

\- Gracias. – el hombre sonrió ante el pensamiento de que la noche en que levantó la cámara para tomar una foto de ella siendo empujada en la calle había sido la noche más feliz de su vida. No se le había escapado que, como Draco, ella premiaba la lealtad. Primero el trabajo para la boda, ahora esta tarea; sabía que el trabajo era bueno. Cuando esas fotografías se hicieran públicas deberían de ayudarle a salir del miserable mundo de fotografiar exposiciones de flores o inauguraciones, a conseguir un poco de respeto real en su campo.

\- Enhorabuena por tu matrimonio, por cierto. No quería interrumpir tu día, parecería poco profesional.

Hermione soltó una risita.

\- No creo que fuera nada formal ese día, pero gracias por la consideración. Eso también fue un buen trabajo. Quizás no tan sorprendente como estas, - sacudió el paquete de sus manos – pero las novias de sociedad son inherentemente banales como tema, supongo.

\- Siguen siendo preciosas. – halagó el hombre y ella le sonrió con encanto practicado antes de volver al tema menos agradable.

\- Estamos investigando… algo… en lo problemas de financiación que dieron lugar a lo que se puede ver ahí. Cuando el artículo final esté listo para salir te lo haré saber y podrás decidir si quieres que tu nombre salga con él. Si quisieras ocultarlo durante un tiempo, no me opondría. A la larga obtendrás el crédito por tu trabajo, lo que tú decidas. – se inclinó a un lado para guardar el sobre en su bolso.

El hombre asintió.

\- Sabes, - añadió – Nimue siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito de las viejas historias. – Hermione levantó la mirada y arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Merlín obtuvo mucha más atención, pero, al final, ella era la única que importaba. Fue la que realmente estableció el reinado de Arturo, la que lo coronó, aunque con una espada en lugar de una corona. El reinado de Arturo Pendragon.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con fingida desidia.

\- No creo que la monarquía como sistema de gobierno vuelva a ser muy popular.

\- Entonces crees mal. – afirmó el hombre sin rodeos – El Ministerio echó a perder la Primera Guerra; la única razón por la cual el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado fue porque su maldición rebotó en un bebé. Si hubiera dependido del Ministerio, él nos habría acabado gobernando a todos. ¿La Segunda Guerra? Lo mismo, fue derrotado, una vez más, por niños, entre ellos, con perdón, tú, mientras que el Ministerio primero alegó que no pasaba nada y después encarceló a un montón de estúpidos viejos inofensivos como chivos expiatorios. ¿Ahora? Ni siquiera pueden gestionar los tiempos de paz. ¿Ese orfanato? ¿Cómo puede costar tanto? Creo que encontrarás a la gente mucho más interesada en volver a la monarquía, asumiendo que ellos creen que será dirigido razonablemente bien, de lo que esperas. ¿Otra Lady, coronando otro Dragón? Si las cosas se ponen mucho peor, bien podrían salir a las calles exigiéndolo, maldita sea.

Hermione midió sus siguientes palabras.

\- El foto-periodismo siempre es una herramienta poderosa. Yo, por supuesto, quitando el proyecto del orfanato, nunca sugeriría lo que un periodista debe cubrir o no, aunque creo que tus talentos se desperdician en firmas de libros y similares y suelo animar a la gente que admiro a perseguir sus pasiones. Sospecho que tus intereses se encuentran lejos de las páginas de sociedad, harías bien cubriendo historias más sustanciosas.

El hombre se movió y bajo la mirada al suelo, después la dirigió a ella, más bien en la pared de ladrillos que tenía detrás de su cabeza; no estaba acostumbrado a ese mundo de hablar en torno a lo que realmente se quería decir y de alguna manera tenía miedo de equivocarse.

\- Pensaré en ello. Me gustaría aspirar a historias más duras, historias que signifiquen algo. – se colocó la bolsa en su hombro – Por cierto, me gustaron los nenúfares que escogiste como ramo de boda.

\- Gracias. – Hermione volvió a sonreírle, con una rápida mirada depredadora oculta inmediatamente bajo un gesto amable – Te busco trabajo para un futuro, ¿entonces?

\- En efecto. – y el hombre se escabulló, reconociendo que lo estaba despidiendo, preguntándose qué abusos gubernamentales podía buscar, sacar a la luz pública.

* * *

Pansy recogió el correo de esa mañana echándole un rápido vistazo: basura, basura, invitación, basura, nota. Deslizó el dedo bajo el sello, notando que debía volver a hacerse la manicura y comenzó a leer.

 _Podrías empezar una serie de artículos que empujaran a Harry como un candidato conveniente en base a su autoridad moral. No de su experiencia, la falta de la cual estás más que bienvenida en insistir, pero más bien su posición como un icono sin mancha del bando de la luz, que hace de él un adecuado futuro Ministro. Virtudes, pedestales y todo eso. Organízalo para publicarlo de forma anónima por las personas que hayan podido notarte en la boda. También, por favor hazme una lista de todos los bienes que deben ser devueltos a sus verdaderos propietarios en orden de importancia. Confío en tu juicio._

Pansy sonrió y comenzó a rasgar la nota en trozos cada vez más pequeños.

\- Con mucho gusto. – murmuró – Con mucho gusto, mi Lady.

* * *

\- Realmente no esperas que sea comprensiva, ¿verdad? – Hermione tuvo la mala educación de sonar divertida.

\- Algo de compasión por mi cabeza estaría bien, sí. – Draco buscaba a través de los armarios intentando encontrar algún remedio para la resaca.

\- Eso no es culpa mía. Ya estaba borracho cuando me reuní con él. – dijo Theo en voz alta desde el sofá, donde estaba observando la serie de imágenes del orfanato.

\- De cualquier manera, ¿por qué está Theo en nuestro piso tan temprano por la mañana?

\- No es temprano. Son las once y media. Daphne también está aquí. Reunión. ¿Recuerdas? – Hermione se inclinó sobre el mostrador y le sonrió – Creo que les gusta más reunirse aquí que en mi anterior apartamento porque hay más sitios en los que sentarse.

\- Buenos días, Draco. – Daphne emitió un sonido estridente desde la sala de estar ante la visible mueca del rubio. Theo sofocó una risa abrumadora hacia Daphne, por su determinada alegría y por la gran miseria que estaba causando en Draco – Me encanta tu piso.

\- ¿Por qué intenta matarme? – le susurró el rubio a Hermione, buscando en vano entre los armarios - ¿Qué le he hecho?

\- Creo que podría estar divirtiéndose a tu costa. – Hermione sacó una botella y la sostuvo en su dirección – Creo que esto es lo que estás buscando. – Draco se acercó a ella para agarrar la botella, pero Hermione la alejó – Di "por favor".

\- Y yo que siempre pensé que eras una buena persona. – soltó un golpe hacia la botella y Hermione resopló, dando un paso hacia atrás, acercándose al fregadero, bromeando con lanzarla por el desagüe.

\- Nunca has pensado nada por el estilo.

\- _Por favor,_ dame esa poción. – soltó Draco y Hermione rió, acercándole la botella, pero volviendo a alejarla una vez más antes de finalmente entregársela.

Si el viejo piso de Hermione era un basurero, el de Draco – ahora de los dos – era una delicia modernista. Contaba casi con tanta luz como el apartamento anterior, pero también tenía muebles y estaban decorados en tonos grises y cremas, cortesía de Narcissa, tan fríamente colocados sin sentir que estaba abarrotado. Theo tenía las fotografías extendidas sobre la mesita junto al sofá, Daphne estaba clasificando pilas de papel y tomando notas en una libreta.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo hoy? – Draco dejó la botella sobre el mostrador y miró a su esposa sonriendo – Por cierto, _no_ eres una persona agradable.

\- Ah, pero soy _tu_ persona no agradable. – se burló Hermione. Draco rodó los ojos, murmurando algo sobre las mil maneras en las que podía detener su boca - Compañía, - dijo y de repente añadió – y trabajo. Daphne va a escribir el escándalo del orfanato. Queremos que salga poco antes de que Astoria descubra a Harry.

Theo sostenía una foto entre sus manos, la imagen de Æthel que también había afectado a Hermione antes y preguntó:

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No estoy segura. – murmuró Hermione – Hija de Mortífagos lo más probable, pero, como a la mayoría de los niños, nadie ha reclamado por ella. Si tuviera una familia con la que volver, estaría allí. - Theo estudiaba la fotografía, viendo como el niño se retorcía en su cadera en una repetición infinita mientras Æthel parecía como si le mirara fijamente – ¿Por qué?

Theo volvió a dejar la imagen sobre la mesa.

\- Sal con esta imagen. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Draco se acercó a él, tomando la imagen y estableciéndose en el sofá.

\- No me gustaría cruzármela. – murmuró, mirando a la chica – Creo que me arrancaría la cabeza.

Hermione se inclinó por encima del hombre de Draco.

\- Es una buena chica. Inteligente. Tiene lo que hay que tener. Todavía es demasiado joven, por su puesto, pero es una superviviente. Yo no apostaría en su contra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ellos? – preguntó Theo. Daphne le había entregado un borrador de su artículo y él lo estaba revisando – Quiero decir, una vez los hayamos utilizado para la indignación del público y todo eso. – tachó una línea – No puedes decir eso, Daph, no liberaremos este pedacito hasta que la economía se revele.

\- ¿Cuándo será eso? – la chica estaba succionando uno de los extremos de su lápiz y Theo se acercó hasta ella, sacándoselo de la boca.

\- Creo que esas cosas pueden ser toxicas. – tachó otra línea del borrador de Daphne – Blaise y Luna están trabajando en un particular cebo para eso.

\- ¿Luna? – Daphne compuso una mueca - ¿Soy la única que piensa que es una mala idea?

\- No. – murmuró Theo al tiempo que Draco decía:

\- Difícilmente.

Hermione resopló, pero hizo caso omiso de todos ellos.

\- La adopción o el acogimiento sería mi elección. No hay demasiados niños y, al menos si las insinuaciones de la partera de Astoria son un indicio, hay muchas familias sangre pura con problemas de fertilidad en busca de bebés para adoptar.

\- Estos niños no son bebés. – objetó Theo.

\- No, pero la mayoría son sangre pura, o por lo menos la mitad; los hijos de muggles no tendían a perder a toda su familia en la guerra. ¿Quieren bebés? Se tendrán que conformar con hijos de muggles. – Hermione se encogió de hombros – Suponiendo que el proyecto llegue a alguna parte. ¿Podemos centrarnos en esto hoy?

\- Creo que habría que abrir la investigación sobre los aspirantes a familias adoptivas. – Daphne hizo una nota en la siguiente página de su libreta – Creo que deberíamos tener una lista preparada antes de que el articulo vea la luz, personas en las que confiemos lo suficiente para ponernos en contacto directamente sobre el orfanato o sobre el proyecto de intercambio.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es una buena idea, pero limítate a los huérfanos por el momento. No podemos establecer la idea de intercambio hasta que realmente tengamos el poder.

\- De acuerdo. – Daphne tachó en su libreta "intercambios".

\- La quiero a ella. – Theo dio golpecitos sobre la fotografía. Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y el añadió, en tono serio – Necesito un heredero, incluso en mi actual estado de saqueado de posguerra y no tengo la intención de casarme con alguna sangre pura con seguramente muerte cerebral para conseguir uno. Es lo suficientemente mayor y me habré perdido la etapa de niño insoportable. Iré a conocerla, a hablar con ella, pero…

Hermione rodeó el sofá, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar y Theo soltó un graznido.

\- Respirar, mi Lady, necesito respirar para adoptar un niño. – dijo, antes de que la chica lo soltara.

\- Mi sobrina. – sonrió mientras sostenía de nuevo la imagen.

\- De mocosa abandonada por Mortífagos a estar cerca de la realeza en un solo golpe. – Draco le lanzó una mirada a Hermione - ¿Estás pensando en que nosotros adoptemos otro?

Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que mantener la línea de sucesión despejada.

\- ¿Cómo va eso, de todos modos? – preguntó Daphne – Ya sabes, debes tomar vitaminas prenatales, incluso antes de concebir, para una óptima salud fetal.

* * *

Blaise examinaba concienzudamente los periódicos que Luna había impreso para ellos mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera; había un bosquejo de una sección de una popular publicación expatriada Británica con un artículo pregonando la fuerza del milagro económico que era Grecia. Otra con la única copia de una revista financiera estadounidense que analizaba las inversiones infrautilizadas; que en gran medida se hallaban en los maravillosos mercados emergentes de Rusia.

Luna miró a Blaise por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo; un periódico autentico en lugar de una de sus fabricaciones. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, totalmente desnuda bajo un rayo de sol.

\- ¿Has leído lo de la mujer que apareció en San Mungo?

\- Muchas mujeres aparecen constantemente en San Mungo. Aparición, simplemente aparecen. – el agua estaba lista, primero lo mezcló y después vertió un poco de té en cada vaso; una de las cosas más agradables de Luna que había descubierto, era que ella no se oponía a largos periodos de silencio, en especial si él le estaba haciendo té - ¿Hay algo interesante sobre eso? – añadió finalmente.

\- Mmm. Parece haber sido atacada por algo que se comió sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Perdón? – Blaise arqueó las cejas al tiempo que le entregaba el té – Ten cuidado, está caliente.

\- Ella no tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de cómo ha llegado hasta allí, ni nada de lo que ha hecho, en mucho tiempo. Es una tabula rasa. Probablemente no llevaba su piedra de hada.

\- ¿Su qué? – Blaise se situó al lado de la desnuda rubia, comenzado a pasar sus dedos por el pelo mientras leía por encima de su hombro. Efectivamente, su pequeña espía había sido admitida en el hospital, sufría amnesia severa y una aparente hemorragia cerebral.

\- Si entras en la tierra de las hadas sin llevar una, al salir todos tus recuerdos de ese momento han desaparecido. Ella ha debido estar ahí durante un tiempo. El tiempo no es lineal con las hadas. – Luna dejó una pausa para tomar un sobro de té – O devorados por monstruos. También es una posibilidad.

Blaise besó su cuello.

\- ¿Tal vez podría devorarte yo a ti?

Cuando dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se puso manos a la obra con ese tema, se preguntó cuándo podría reunirse con Theo. ¿Hoy? No. Mañana, tal vez. Definitivamente pronto. Era necesario hacer algo con Luna.

* * *

 _ **Æthel es un nombre anglosajón que significa "noble".**_

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si prestáis la suficiente atención creo que podréis descubrir lo de Astoria... ¿Y bieen?**

 **Por cierto, tengo muchas, pero muchas ganas de que lleguemos a los capítulos 9, 10, 11, 12 de The Serpent, ESTOY MÁS QUE ANSIOSAAA... ajbsjadjasfjsd, mañana subiré el siguiente cap :D**

 **¡Muchos besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Madre mía, espero no cabrearte nunca... xDDD Como has puesto al pelirrojo, espero que te hayas quedado a gusto, pero obviamente sin sus pelotas como trofeo, como que sabe a poco, ¿verdad? Esperemos que en algún momento de la historia Ronald se lleve su merecido... y sinceramente espero que este Ronald Weasley no esté basado en alguien real si no en una personalidad ficticia... porque sino... mejor no empiezo a despotricar que mi autocontrol no es el mismo que el tuyo y puede que me acabe cargando el ordenador de la intensidad de mis golpes al teclado... JAJAJAJAJA Me ha encantado tu experiencia por Asturias y su agradable temperatura.. xD No en serio a mi me encantan los viajes en los que hay que sufrir, esos son los que siempre vas a recordar y los que más vas a disfrutar al recrearlos, al menos a mi me pasa... xD Y las cacas de vaca tamaño coco no huelen tan mal, huelen a naturaleza, a pura vida joder! xDDD Y fue una pena enterarse después del examen que ahí había enchufe... xD Pero puedo decirte por experiencia que tus profesores conozcan a tus padre no tiene nada de enchufe... es más lo único que consigues son anécdotas completamente ridículas de la etapa adolescente de tu madre... Al tenerme con 19 años, casi todos su profesores fueron los míos y puedo asegurarte que no hay ninguna jodida ventaja... ¡ODIO LAS MATES! no viene a cuento, pero me apetecía reafirmarme... xD Y bueno yo de juego de tronos solo he visto la serie, no me he leído los libros todavía porque tengo demasiados por leer... y encima ahora a salido el 4 de la saga Millenuim AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Y todavía tengo que leerme el ultimo de la trilogía de Ken Follet. Así que me conformo con la serie que me parece de lo mejor que ha parido la televisión en su vida... xD Y los libros se parecen en algo a la serie o va por libre como The Walking Dead? Pues una vez más te digo que deberías escribir algo, no se puede desperdiciar semejante habilidad verbal cariñOO ;) Gracias por el pedazo de review kilométrico y espero que hayas disfrutado del cap, mil besotes cielOOOOO!

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Comadreja impotente... me has matado con eso xDDDDDD Si, comprendo que después del capítulo anterior tus ansias por las cabezas de esos dos se hayan multiplicado hasta proporciones épicas... Te entiendo... Y si desbridamos ir formando grupos organizados para someter a esa gentuza a las mil torturas que se nos ocurran... A matar pelirrojos se ha dicho! xD Y sí la boda de Ginny y Harry no creo que fuera nada sencilla y teniendo en cuenta que la paga la familia de la novia... veremos a ver que ocurre a partir de ahora ;) Y si el que Theo haya acompañado a Hermione al altar va a dar que hablar entre los elitistas sangre puras, adoro a Theo con su pose de hermano sobreprotector... ahh me lo como xD JAJAJAJAJA Y bueno a la Hermione nimfomana ya la veremos en The Serpent no te preocupes que en ese fic te vas a hartar de lujuria... tengo muchas ganas de avanzar en ese historiaaa ajajjaja Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que tus sospechas sobre Astoria se hayan aclarado ;) Un besote cieloooo y nos vemos pronto ¡Por ciertoo! Muchas gracias por ese comentario adicional en Pesadillas cuando lo vi me hizo mucha gracia jajajajaja te adorooo (L) Besoteees!


	15. Things Written Down

**Hola chiquis.**

 **Hoy no estoy muy bien, desde ayer tengo anginas o algo así y me encuentro fatal, por eso ayer no actualicé ninguna historia, pero finalmente me he armado de coraje y estoy aquí... aunque siento que la cabeza me va a explotar... T-T**

 **Así que sintiéndolo muchísimo hoy tampoco voy a poder responder review, porque de verdad creo que moriría... A ver si se me pasa rápido, es que el otro día me cayó la lluvia encima y creo que es eso :S**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo y espero que estéis teniendo un día mejor que el mío. Besis.**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 - Things Written Down (Cosas anotadas)**

Daphne hizo las modificaciones finales de su desagradable artículo en el que llevaba toda la semana trabajando, con los ojos llenos de satisfacción. Iba a enviárselo a Pansy, quien tenía planeado entregar a la imprenta para que entrara en la próxima edición del _Profeta_. Dentro de un día se repartiría y si todo iba según lo previsto, la gente estaría riéndose de la inutilidad de la Orden durante las semanas por venir. Cuando este se fuera apagando paulatinamente, deslizarían otro éter y luego otro, hasta que ya no se acordaran de cuando empezaron a pensar en la Orden como unos incompetentes y avariciosos, hasta que se convirtiera en conocimiento común, incuestionable. Dejó que Theo le explicara las complicadas irregularidades económicas; pero ella sabía que una perversa rima se extendía como la pólvora y que los colores de las percepciones de la gente cambiaban mucho más profundamente que con cualquier artículo en una revista financiera.

 _Un Fénix vino una vez a Pawtucet…_

Dejar que esos bastardos de la luz se llevaran su riqueza, trajeran la vergüenza a su familia. Ella se reiría la última.

* * *

\- No me puedo creer que realmente se casara con él. – murmuró Ginny, empujando el periódico plegado por la sección de sociedad, a través de la mesa del desayuno en dirección a Harry.

\- Ya lo sabía. – Harry se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole el periódico. Ante la mirada asombrada de la bruja, añadió – Fui. Aunque no estaba invitado. Me lo dejó bastante claro un día que hablé con ella, para ser honestos, Ron y yo intentamos convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero era en un parque público, así que fui y vi la ceremonia.

\- ¿Por qué? – Ginny arrugó su nariz con disgusto – Ella no es exactamente una amiga, no desde hace años, ¿y casarse con _Malfoy_? Es como una broma pesada o algo así, o una de esas horribles novelas románticas de bolsillo que mi madre lee.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Hubiera jurado que era alguna especie de truco suyo, algo manipulado y desagradable, pero, Merlín, Ginny, deberías haberlo visto. La miraba como si fuera el primer rayo de sol que había visto en toda su vida a través de las nubes. Ella parecía fría y distante, pero él, era francamente aterrador verlo colgado por cada una de las sonrisas de Hermione. Creo que volvería a caminar por el infierno sólo para conseguir estar a su lado.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Ginny mientras se metía una cucharada de huevos en la boca – Sigue siendo Malfoy. Es un imbécil, un gilipollas y un elitista. ¿Qué está haciendo con nuestra pequeña y pobre muggle Hermione? No me creo que todo sea amor verdadero, por muy atontado que pueda parecer.

Harry resopló y alcanzó el bote de mermelada.

\- Difícilmente. Es sólo que… - hundió su cuchillo de untar en el interior – Ya sabes, todo el mundo piensa que Hermione es una mosquita muerta, pero no lo es. Puede ser bastante implacable cuando le conviene. No habríamos ganado si no lo hubiera sido. Sólo pienso… ¿y si me he equivocado al decir que él la está usando? ¿Y si es al revés? ¿Y si es ella la que lo está usando para algo? – se quedó mirando la tostada, ahora perfectamente cubierta de mermelada y sacudió la cabeza – No puedo imaginarme lo que ella querría. Ya ha rechazado el dinero y la fama. Pensaba que había decidido que quería una vida tranquila y ordinaria; no sé qué es lo que necesita de él, que no haya podido conseguir con nosotros.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que recogiera su plato.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- No quisiera estar en el camino de lo que a ella le preocupa lo suficiente como para casarse con Malfoy, para jodidamente cautivar a ese hombre, y conseguirlo. Probablemente mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla mal y ella, todos la llaman la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y, Gin, no es una exageración. Entre los dos, conseguirán lo que ella persigue.

Ginny empezó a reírse y se levantó de la mesa.

\- Creo que la sobreestimas. Renunció a todas las posibilidades que tenía de ser después de la guerra, ¿por qué? ¿Una ayudante de traducción de runas o algo así? Y ahora se ha casado con un hombre que ha perdido más prestigio y dinero del que yo sabía que era posible tener. Hermione no podía arreglárselas en el mundo mágico, mi amor. Es triste, pero cierto. Fue una gran ayuda para ti en la guerra y supongo que es dulce que fueras a ver como se casaba con ese imbécil, pero simplemente no es capaz de mantenerse más. Algunas personas simplemente no pueden. Es un gran cambio, estoy segura, pasar de un mundo a otro. No todo el mundo lo lleva tan bien como tú lo hiciste. – besó a Harry en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, añadiendo antes de salir de la habitación – Por supuesto, soy imparcial porque nunca le perdonaré dejar a Ron. Después de que lo dejara él se ha vuelto… salvaje.

Harry observó como Ginny se marchaba. Sabía que iba a reunirse con sus amigas para almorzar, iría de compras, visitaría a su madre. Y pensó en Hermione, dejada de lado por Molly y se preguntó si los Weasley no le hubieran dado la espalda a su antigua amiga, habría estado tan dispuesta a caer aparentemente en brazos de Malfoy o habría salido con Ginny de compras en cambio. La cicatriz en el dorso de la mano se burlaba de él. "No debo decir mentiras". Mentiras cometidas. Mentiras omitidas. Hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la simple pureza que había sentido como justa a los dieciséis años para luchar contra el mal; la edad adulta había llegado con sus interminables pequeñas concesiones. Cogió la foto de Hermione en su vestido de novia del otro lado de la mesa y la observó, sonriéndole, entonces le susurró:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione y, por qué Malfoy te está ayudando?

* * *

Ron rara vez leía el periódico, pero ese día había hecho una excepción para disfrutar de otro de esos brillantes artículos de opinión del _Profeta_ sobre Harry.

\- Toda la razón. – murmuró para sí mismo, empujando otro bollo dentro de su boca mientras leía las palabras: "sólo en una persona de una no adulterada e incuestionable virtud, se puede confiar para llevar nuestro mundo, después de las dos últimas guerras. Lo que necesitamos ahora no es la experiencia, sino alguien con un agudo sentido del bien y del mal."

Volteó la página, dejando caer migas en el suelo con la mano, sólo para encontrarse el artículo sobre la boda de Hermione. No se lo podía creer; lo estúpida que había sido y que se casara con Malfoy. Un espectáculo horroroso y también una boda zarrapastrosa. Resopló con una carcajada ante la idea de que ese bastardo engreído se hubiera casado como las personas normales, como personas _pobres._ Y la pobre Hermione, atándose a alguien que la hacía casarse de esa manera; ¿qué era ese bloque de cemento detrás de ella en la fotografía? Observó todas las imágenes, fascinado y disgustado. Lo que aun encontraba peor que la fotografía del feo bloque de cemento, incluso peor que la fotografía de ella y el hurón bailando, era la de Nott – ese jodido chulo de Theodore Nott – preparándose para caminar hasta el altar. Hermione y Nott estaban compartiendo una mirada que dejaba al descubierto lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una fuerte amistad. Ella confiaba en ese capullo. _Que engañada está_ , pensó. Había lamentado la manera en cómo habían terminado hacía años, pero ahora creía que claramente estaba mejor sin ella, que se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

Blaise dejó caer causalmente un pseudo-periódico, el que pregonaba las maravillas de las inversiones en Rusia en el área de café que sabía que Percy Weasley visitaba. Dejó otro, esta vez cantando las virtudes de Grecia, en una pila de correo interno destinado a la mesa de Arthur Weasley. Luna podía estar loca y podía llegar a ser peligrosa, pero tenía que admitir que había hecho un excelente trabajo en la impresión de esos falsos periódicos.

 _Ahora a pescar, a pescar,_ pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué ha hecho qué? – Molly Weasley se detuvo, a medio camino del tenedor a su boca.

\- Supongo que todavía no has visto el periódico de hoy, ¿no? – Ginny arqueó las cejas en dirección a su madre, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino – Hermione Granger se ha casado con Draco Malfoy, en una sencilla ceremonia en algún cutre parque. Han tenido una breve luna de miel y ya están de vuelta, haciendo lo que sea que hagan.

\- Es la ayudante del delegado de Runas. – intervino Lavender - ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve saliendo con él?

\- ¿No era el empollón que siempre quería leerte poesía?

\- Ese mismo. – dijo Lavender soltando una risita – Las escribía en runas. Como si…

\- ¿Qué hace él? – dijo Ginny hundiendo su tenedor en su trozo de carne para cortarla con el cuchillo – Me refiero a Malfoy.

\- Nada, hasta donde yo sé. – Lavender se encogió de hombros – De morros por perder la guerra, supongo. ¿Mirarse a sí mismo al espejo? – empujo su repollo alrededor de su plato para luego pincharlo con el tenedor, antes de agregar – Si lo que dijo Ron sobre la señorita perfectaes cierto, lo que no está haciendo es tener sexo.

Ginny comenzó a toser y durante un largo momento las otras dos mujeres se quedaron observándola. Cuando recuperó la compostura, tomó un sorbo de vino, antes de decir:

\- Merlín, Lav, no digas esas cosas mientras tengo comida en la boca. ¡Casi me ahogo!

\- Realmente nunca confié en esa chica. – afirmó Molly Weasley, componiendo una mirada de reproche – Astuta. Muy astuta. – volvió la vista a su almuerzo – Desde luego no me sorprende que de no haber podido tener a Harry o Ron, se haya decantado por otro aspirante a la aristocracia. Astuta y taimada.

* * *

\- Necesito un hechizo.

Blaise levantó la mirada hacia Hermione y se levantó para tomar sus dedos en su mano, presionando los labios en sus nudillos.

\- Lady. ¿Qué puedo encontrar para ti?

\- Quiero algo que haga que una persona sea más susceptible al alcohol.

\- ¿Algo para crear un borracho? – alcanzó un libro detrás de él, pero Hermione estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Más que eso. Quiero que la persona además de emborracharse fácilmente, se haga adicto con rapidez, más propensos a tomar consuelo de una botella.

\- Así que, ¿supongo que esto no puede ser simplemente una poción que volcar en un vaso?

\- Necesito que sea dirigido a alguien en particular y que preferiblemente podamos lanzarlo desde lejos.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Theo? – ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione, suspiró – Mi madre es especialista en trucos para hacerse más atractivo, más deseable. ¿Quieres un hechizo raro para conseguir que un hombre específicamente elegido se case contigo, que haga todo lo que quieras por ti? La biblioteca de mi casa es el mejor sitio en el que buscar. Nott, sin embargo, tiene una más amplia gama de libros de artes oscuras y ninguna madre interferirá en preguntar por qué los estamos leyendo. – dejó una pausa – Es probable que requiera sangre. Las cosas diseñadas para ser dirigidas a un individuo en particular, por lo general la requiere.

\- Tráeme el hechizo primero. Ya conseguiremos la sangre.

* * *

Draco se sentó detrás de Hermione en la cama, enredando los dedos en los rizos castaños mientras ella leía las cartas del editor. Ella llevaba el recuento de cuántas de esas cartas eran de personas anti-Orden y cuántas eran simplemente expresiones espontaneas de frustración como "todo es tan caro desde la guerra, culpo a la Orden", que no eran de los suyos.

\- Me encanta cuando ni siquiera tenemos que esforzarnos para sacar a la gente de quicio, simplemente se irritan por su cuenta. – Hermione se recostó contra él y Draco le arrancó los papeles del regazo, dejándolos a un lado, antes de rodearla con los brazos.

\- ¿El poema de Daphne está haciendo de las suyas?

\- Oh sí. Vi la última línea, con obscenidades y todo, clavada en un tablero del comedor esta mañana. Por la tarde ya no estaba, pero la opinión pública está cambiando poco a poco. – se acomodó contra él, sintiendo la curva de su cuerpo debajo de ella. Los artículos de Pansy sobre el increíblemente maravilloso Harry Potter y su virtud no adulterada, le pedí específicamente que incluyera la palabra "adulterada", le hacen el candidato perfecto para el Ministerio también están sacando los nervios de la gente. Escuché a dos personas en el almuerzo decir algo como: "no es lo joven que sea lo que me molesta, es que es tan inexperto… no ha hecho nada más que divertirse desde la guerra." – entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

\- ¿Cómo está Astoria?

\- Cocinándose. El tiempo para la gran revelación llegará muy pronto.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Pansy conseguirá que "adulterada" funcione? ¿Por qué molestarse? Nadie va a notar el juego de palabras.

\- Yo lo haré. Me divierte. – Hermione se incorporó un poco, escuchándolo respirar, dejando que sus dedos se enrollaran alrededor de los suyos - Realmente, - hizo una pausa – realmente aprecio esto.

\- Estás siendo críptica.

Hermione se incorporó un poco más y giró la cara para enfrentarlo, apoyándose en un brazo mientras deslizaba la otra mano con la de él.

\- Esto. Tú. Nosotros, lo que somos.

\- Casados. – dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza – Estamos casados. Y que tú me "aprecies" a mí. Calma mi latente corazón.

Hermione le sonrió sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos sobre su piel.

\- Ni siquiera esperaba que me gustases, no seas codicioso.

Draco tiró de esa mano perdida, posando sus dedos sobre sus labios y murmuró con voz sedosa:

\- ¿Seguramente no tendrás la ilusión de que sea un hombre modesto y humilde, satisfecho con conformarse con la segunda mejor opción? ¿Cuándo tengo lo mejor sentado en mi cama? Pensaba que me conocías mejor que eso. – apartó lentamente los dedos de Hermione de sus labios y los lamió lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, pasando la lengua por los nudillos, raspando con sus dientes la suave piel de los dedos antes empezar de nuevo. Podía sentir su pulso aumentar en su muñeca que todavía tenía presionada contra su mano y las pupilas de Hermione se estaban dilatando – Soy muy, muy codicioso. – con la otra mano empezó a trazar las líneas del rostro de la castaña arrastrando los dedos por su frente, a través de sus pómulos y hasta el borde de su mandíbula – Brillante y preciosa mujer. – con su pulgar trazó el largo de sus labios, halándolo hacia atrás cuando ella estuvo a punto de morderlo - ¡Juega limpio!

Hermione sonrió sin arrepentimientos y se subió a horcajadas sobre él; con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas mientras Draco se inclinaba contra la cabecera de la cama.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? – le preguntó, mientras Draco deslizaba dos manos debajo de ella y tiraba de su cuerpo con fuerza hacia el de él.

\- Porque, - le susurró en el oído – quieres que sea agradable contigo.

Hermione envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, enredando los dedos en su pelo rubio y sosteniéndolos ahí.

\- ¿Agradable? Pero yo creía que eras traicionero. – recorrió su lengua alrededor de los labios de Draco, propinándole pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior donde abrió la boca soltando un gemido ahogado – Peligroso. Y ahora me dices que eres agradable. ¿Qué tiene una mujer que creer?

Draco empezó a besar la línea de su garganta, dirigiendo la lengua lentamente hacia el final de la mandíbula, comenzando a morderla suavemente trazando un camino hacia su oído.

\- Sólo soy agradable contigo. – suspiró – Pero si me dejas podría ser incluso mucho más agradable, de hecho.

\- Mmm… - Hermione inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dándole más acceso a su piel – Entiendo que seas mi favorito.

\- Oh, sí. – murmuró Draco – Y quiero asegurarme de que me sigas apreciando adecuadamente, mi Lady.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy tenía una nota en la mano de la señorita Parkinson, una invitación para una fiesta pre-natal, si una nota haciendo hincapié en la necesidad de discreción absoluta podía considerarse como invitación. Astoria Greengrass, la gran ausente durante meses y claramente no casada, parecía que iba a tener un bebé. "Está abatida", había escrito Pansy, "Su propia madre no quiere hablar con ella. Hermione me mataría – probablemente literalmente – si supiera que le estoy diciendo esto, pero Astoria necesita a alguien, alguien que no sea de su edad, que perdone su caída en desgracia. Por favor, acuda y actúe como si fuera una fiesta normal. Significaría mucho."

Pansy suponía que Narcissa, sabía algo, algo que la propia madre de Astoria claramente no. Qué fascinante.

Observó el _Profeta_ que tenía delante. Era una publicación extremadamente interesante llena de dobles sentidos, fotos de la boda; un asunto que consideraba todo un éxito con el placer de la suficiencia quitando los complejos actos de la mecánica social y un artículo sobre Harry Potter que le había molestado la primera vez que lo había leído, pero que se quedó pensativa la segunda. Ahora con la celebración de Astoria, no podía dejar de reír ante la selección de palabras. "Adulterada". Así era como planeaba su nueva hija política eliminar a Potter del tablero. _Ah, Draco,_ pensó. _Elegiste muy bien._

* * *

Hermione abrió la nota doblada, escondida en su pila de libros. _El pescado ha tomado el cebo._ Se preguntó qué cebo sería. ¿Enviaría a Blaise a Rusia o Grecia?


	16. The Constant Moon

**¡Hola chicass!**

 **A partir de esta semana lo voy a tener más complicado para actualizar, porque empiezo a estudiar y aunque no lo hago hasta el día 23 tengo que empezar a organizarme e ir a comprar lo libros y todo eso ya que suelo hacerlo todo por la mañana y ahora las voy a tener más saturadas, pero tranquis, voy a seguir subiendo caps casi continuamente ;) Así que hoy no voy a poder contestar a los reviews (por eso también tengo que ralentizar el ritmo, ya que me lleva más de dos horas y aunque me cueste quiero hacerlo) porque tengo que comprar los libros y carpetas, libretas y todas esas chorradas xD**

 **Así que espero que disfrutéis del cap!**

 **¡Besotes y buen lunes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 - The Constant Moon (La Constante Luna)**

Draco tiró de otro viejo libro hacia él, frotándose los ojos. La Paleografía no era su mejor asignatura y algunos de esos libros de hechizos eran casi indescifrables. Texto tras texto, la escritura a mano miserablemente desvanecida se burlaban de él con los hechizos que no eran del todo apropiados, ni siquiera lo suficientemente apropiados como para ajustarse a nada que le conviniera.

\- Vamos. – murmuró – Sólo quiero convertir un palo de madera en un bebé muerto, ¿por qué es tan difícil?

\- ¿Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso? – Hermione se levantó del sofá donde había estado leyendo las estadísticas económicas – Tal vez debería tomarme un descanso. Si leo una cosa más sobre Percy Weasley justificando la moneda devaluada puedo gritar.

\- No estoy haciendo ningún progreso, Hermione. Quieres un cambio que sea indetectable a nivel celular y que no vuelva a cambiar y simplemente no puedo encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Conseguir el cambio es bastante fácil, pero mantenerlo por un periodo indeterminado de tiempo… no puedo averiguar cómo. – enterró la cara entre sus manos en señal de frustración – Te estoy fallando, en algo específico que me has pedido. No puedo tomar un descanso hasta que tenga al menos una idea de donde debería estar buscando.

\- Comer. – Hermione se levantó, lanzando su carpeta de notas robadas a un lado y se estiró; Draco la miró con exasperación.

\- ¿No acabo de decirte que no puedo tomar un descanso? Estoy atascado, bien y verdaderamente atascado.

\- ¿Y yo que pensaba que eras mío, que ibas a cuidar de mí y que eras mi herramienta favorita? – Hermione sacó su varita y se la pasó entre los dedos, mirándolo seriamente – No me hagas hacerte daño sólo para conseguir comida. Tomate un descanso y ven a conseguir algo de comida conmigo.

\- No puedo. – Draco se volvió de nuevo hacia el libro sólo para sentir el extremo de su varita tocando la base de su cráneo, muy ligeramente y después deslizarse a lo largo de su hombro y su brazo. Inhaló fuertemente, quedándose muy quieto, estático en su lugar.

\- No era una petición.

\- Hermione, - hizo una pausa y después lo intentó de nuevo – Lady…

\- Te aprecio mucho, ya sabes, y mientras estés unido a mí…

\- Espera. – la interrumpió - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que quiero comer. – pasó de ser peligrosa a estar simplemente molesta, pero Draco no estaba prestando la suficiente atención para notar eso.

\- No, hace un momento. Unido. Unido a ti. – empezó a hojear el manuscrito sin ningún respeto por el estado de las páginas – ¡Sí! – girándose en la silla, se levantó y le plantó un beso a Hermione – Eres un genio. Soy un genio. Atamos la transformación a una persona viva, supongo que un animal también podría funcionar, y podemos utilizar su fuerza vital para mantener el cambio de manera estable; tiene que ser un hechizo de tres vías, no uno de dos. Una persona simplemente podría soltar la unión cuando ya no importe y al animal presumiblemente tendríamos que matarlo. – Hermione se reía de él mientras observaba como su mente corría por los caminos de la creación del hechizo. Ese era el hombre que había aprendido a adorar, con su inteligencia y su despiadado pragmatismo. No obstante, seguía teniendo hambre.

\- ¿Podemos ir a comer, _ahora_? – preguntó.

\- Espera, - bromeó – eso ha sonado como una petición.

\- No me hagas ponerme a lo Dama Oscura para conseguir algo de comer. – se puso en pie, sin dejar de reír.

\- Tú, cariño, puedes ponerte todo lo Dama Oscura que quieras conmigo en cualquier momento que desees. – y mientras Draco la agarraba dando vueltas, pensó que esto era un encantador e inesperado extra.

* * *

Blaise gimió internamente cuando vio a Pansy. Sí, era una ideóloga dedicada y, sí, estaba poniendo su granito de arena, aunque escribir columnas de chismes no era precisamente la tarea más difícil del mundo, pero es que era tan insoportable.

\- ¿Compras? – preguntó Blaise, mirando sus bolsas.

\- Estamos montando una pequeña fiesta para Tori. – Pansy le hizo un gesto hacia la silla que tenía al lado y, sonriéndole, Blaise la hizo a un lado.

\- ¿Ella está bien, entonces?

\- Está miserablemente gorda y odia su vida. Si los deseos mataran, el padre de ese bebé estaría muerto una docena de veces; si tarda mucho más, creo que podría intentar alcanzar y arrastrar al bebé con sus propias manos. Pero, ella está saludable y el bebé sano. Aun así… - Pansy le hizo gestos a una camarera - … dudo que nunca pensara que fuera rechazada o escondida en una remota cabaña sólo con Greg o Daphne como compañía. Y Narcissa Malfoy, de todas las personas.

\- Sólo un café, gracias. – Blaise le sonrió a la camarera, cuyos ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando lo reconoció, pero no hizo ningún saludo manifiesto - ¿Está teniendo dudas?

\- Nooo, - extrajo la palabra y se agachó para pescar algo de las bolsas - ¿No es la cosa más linda que has visto? – tenía entre sus manos algún tipo de conjunto minúsculo de bebé y, reconociendo su señal, Blaise dijo:

\- Siempre has tenido muy buen gusto, Pans. – tomó su café de la camarera y vio como Pansy dejaba esa, bueno, lo que fuera esa cosa para bebés, de nuevo en la bolsa – Lo digo enserio, Pans. ¿Tori está bien? ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos de que no lo haga?

Pansy sacudió la cabeza, cortando un pedazo de croissant que había pedido.

\- No, está totalmente comprometida, sobre todo ahora que Narcissa le ha asegurado que no va a estar expulsada de toda la sociedad para siempre. Creo que está deseando que llegue ese bastardo y la caída de Potter en algunos aspectos muy personales. Resulta que él no es la mejor cita del mundo, no sé si me entiendes. – metiéndose un trozo de masa a la boca, añadió – Los hombres son unos cerdos, Blaise.

\- Dijo la mujer que habla con la boca llena.

Pansy resopló.

\- Si tengo que escribir un brillante artículo sobre él, sabiendo lo que sé de Tori, lo haré. No era la primera, ya sabes, ni siquiera la primera en ser preñada por él; sólo convenció al resto de las mujeres que interrumpieran sus embarazos. Podemos conseguir algunas mujeres extras que salgan de la nada después de que Astoria lo suelte. – le dio otro bocado a su croissant – Me pregunto si Ginny lo sabe. Quiero decir, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?, pero la gente es increíblemente buena en no ver verdades desagradables.

\- Que lo son. – Blaise se levantó y murmuró – Con tu amable permiso, Pans, debería estar haciendo algo más productivo. Por favor, envíale a Tori mi cariño y mis mejores deseos.

\- Lo haré. – Pansy levantó la mirada – Y, ¿Blaise? Ten cuidado con Luna.

\- Lo tengo. – le devolvió la mirada seriamente – Todos lo tenemos.

\- Sé de alguien que no.

\- Puedes sacar a la chica de Gryffindor. – murmuró Blaise – Pero no puedes sacar al jodido Gryffindor de la chica.

Pansy arrancó otro pedazo de croissant.

\- Creo que deberías forzar la situación.

Blaise asintió.

* * *

Ginny se cortó la mano cuando sacó otra botella de champán de detrás de la barra.

\- ¡Joder! – miró a la chica de detrás del mostrador - ¿Qué tipo de basura es esta? ¿Vidrios rotos en el mostrador? ¡Podría hacer que cerraras!

\- Lo siento mucho. – balbuceó la chica, agarrando una toalla limpia y limpiando el chorro de sangre de la palma de la mano de Ginny – Por favor, no nos cierre, señorita. Por favor. ¡Todos dependemos de estos puestos de trabajo! – otra chica apareció de la nada y agarró el trozo roto de cristal, otra se puso a limpiar el mostrador con otra toalla inmaculada y llenando la copa de champán a Ginny - ¡La casa invita, señorita, toda la noche!

\- Ya lo creo. – Ginny finalmente se alejó del trío del personal y le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry, quien se inclinó para besarla.

En la trastienda del barman una de las chicas metió la sangrienta toalla y el trozo de cristal en una bolsa de plástico, entregándole el paquete a la lechuza a la espera.

\- Ves. – le susurró la chica – Por el ascenso de la Dama. – murmuró, y las otras mujeres en silencio estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

\- Hola. – Harry apartó la silla y se unió a Luna en la mesa. Tenía un montón de documentos extendidos frente a ella y levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- Permíteme mover estas cosas. Estoy haciendo una nueva traducción del _Mabinogion*_. ¿Alguna vez lo has leído? Por supuesto, es imposible transmitir la sensación del galés originales cuando lo traduces a otro idioma, pero creo…

\- Sí. – Harry le entregó los papeles de su lado de la mesa y ella los apiló en ordenados montones – Eso suena muy interesante Luna. Tendré que leérmelo cuando lo termines.

Luna sonrió suavemente en su dirección.

\- Me aseguraré de enviarte una copia.

\- Gracias. – le hizo un gesto a una camarera, pidiendo un café - ¿Quieres algo?

\- Estoy bien, gracias. – sostuvo una taza vacía de té – Es bueno verte, Harry. Ha pasado algún tiempo.

Harry golpeaba ligeramente la superficie de la mesa con sus dedos.

\- Sigues siendo cercana a Hermione, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eras la dama de honor en su boda.

\- Supongo, - Luna se encogió de hombros – tenemos algunos intereses comunes.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- La traducción. – Luna volvió a sonreír – No es que el galés y las runas tengan mucho en común como lenguas, pero las teorías y las cuestiones de traducción ciertamente se cruzan. Sabías que…

Harry la cortó.

\- ¿Qué hace ella?

\- ¿Ahora mismo? – Luna parecía confundida – Supongo que está en el trabajo. Ha encontrado un volumen muy interesante sobre el legado en el siglo VI que tiene algunas implicaciones para las leyes comunes modernas, especialmente en las que se aplican a las estructuras empresariales familiares. Ha estado trabajando para conseguir traducirlo. Sin embargo, algunos de los indicadores vocálicos no son claros y…

\- Quiero decir con Malfoy. – Harry tomó la taza que la camarera le estaba entregando, quien le lanzó una mirada a Luna. La rubia sacudió la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente y la camarera pareció relajearse un poco.

\- ¿Puedo traeros algo más?

\- No, todo está bien. – dijo Luna sacando su monedero del bolso – Déjame invitarte a la bebida, Harry.

Una vez que la camarera se alejó, Luna se recostó contra su silla, comenzando a enrollar un mechón de su cabello en su dedo.

\- Supongo que ella y Draco estarán haciendo cosas razonablemente similares a las que hacemos Blaise y yo. Aunque, - se mordió el labio – dudo que Draco hagas cosas tan buenas con la lengua como Blaise.

Harry parecía horrorizado.

\- ¿Tú… estás… saliendo con… Blaise Zabini?

\- Oh, yo no lo llamaría salir. – Luna se encogió de hombros – Tenemos sexo. Es bastante bueno.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos, como si pudiera borrar la imagen de Luna y Blaise de su mente.

\- Mira, Luna, - volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante – ¿me dirías si Hermione y Malfoy estuvieran tramando algo?

Luna parpadeó y después frunció el ceño.

\- No.

\- Yo… ¿qué?

\- Realmente no creo que su vida sexual sea de tu incumbencia. – Luna comenzó a poner sus cuadernos y papeles en una gran bolsa a sus pies – Aunque Hermione parece bastante feliz así que tal vez Draco si sepa hacer eso con la lengua. Yo se lo conté a ella por si acaso. – sonrió, con lo que ella sabía que era su "patentada sonrisa soñadora" – Debe ser de conocimiento público.

\- Realmente no me importa la lengua de Zabini. – gimoteó Harry.

\- Entonces, - dijo Luna razonablemente - ¿por qué preguntas?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo he hecho. Créeme. ¿Qué estás haciendo con él, de todos modos? Pensaba que era un poco… mujeriego. Eres una buena chica, ¿qué te gustaría de él?

\- La lengua. – Luna asintió – He descubierto que los hombres con experiencia son mucho más divertidos. Además, tiene una biblioteca increíble y está interesado en la teoría de la traducción, o por lo menos hace un razonable esfuerzo por fingir. Y no soy tan buena como piensas, Harry. No si "buena" significa "tímida"

\- Yo sólo… ¿estás segura de que no está utilizándote?

Luna le devolvió la mirada, muy seriamente.

\- Blaise no es un monstruo y, aunque lo fuera, soy perfectamente capaz de ser responsable de mi propio corazón, junto con otras partes de mi cuerpo. No es el Grendel, agarrándome los brazos con fuerza y arrastrándome lago adentro a su guarida. – frunció el ceño en una de las páginas que tenía delante y, sacando un lápiz, escribió una rápida anotación – Es un tipo muy decente, en realidad, aunque un poco atrapado en antiguas divisiones.

\- Así que, - murmuró Harry - ¿Voy a poder por lo menos conseguir una invitación a _tu_ boda?

\- Boda. – murmuró Luna inclinando la cabeza a un lado, considerándolo - ¿Por qué debería tener una de esas?

\- Ummm… ¿por la lengua?

La risa de Luna resonó por todo el lugar, antes de taparse la boca con la mano, acallando el sonido.

\- Oh, Harry. No tengo ninguna intención de casarme. Creo que una mujer tiene que pasar de la admiración, al amor y al matrimonio. Él es encantador. Es inteligente, creativo. Es maravilloso para la vista, sobre todo desnudo. Pero… los dos nos estamos divirtiendo; bueno, yo me estoy divirtiendo y él no ha soltado ninguna queja, así que imagino que debe ser así. No necesito amor verdadero o compromisos o nada por el estilo. – hizo una pausa, y después preguntó, dándose golpecitos en la nariz con un lápiz - ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en Hermione y Draco, de todos modos?

\- Sólo… - se pasó las manos por el pelo, revolviéndose y empujó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz – Creo que ella está tramando algo.

\- Dulce Harry, - suspiró Luna – todos estamos tramando algo.

* * *

Hermione se admitió a sí misma, mientras presionaba la punta de su varita sobre el cuello de Blaise, que realmente se había buscado eso. Había alentado la iniciativa y no había cortado correctamente la paranoia de los chicos sobre Luna de raíz proverbial. Sin embargo, no se había esperado encontrarlos con la mujer de rehén en su antiguo piso, exigiendo una prueba de lealtad.

Draco se había echado atrás inmediatamente en cuanto había entrado; le había dedicado una mirada a su cara, arrojó la varita que sostenía entre sus manos y se aplastó contra la pared. Había inmovilizado a Theo con un solo movimiento rápido de su varita, antes de lanzarse a por Blaise a toda velocidad, forzándolo a ponerse de rodillas.

La expresión de Blaise indicaba, mientras Hermione lo miraba fijamente, que estaba empezando a reconocer que podría haber calculado mal.

\- Así que, - la voz de Hermione carecía de toda inflexión – tal vez podrías ser tan amable de explicarme lo que está pasando aquí.

\- No hemos hecho nada. – él estaba intentando mantener el contacto visual – Te estábamos esperando, te lo juro.

\- Es gracioso. Yo no llamaría al desarme y mantener a un aliado, un aliado cercano y de confianza, bajo el punto de tu varita, que "no habéis hecho nada". – hundió más su propia varita en el cuello del chico – Voy a darte el honor de asumir que tenías una buena razón para esta confusa situación. Una buena razón que ahora mismo me vas a explicar.

Luna recuperó su propia varita y sacó un cuaderno de su bolso.

\- Supongo. – dijo – que la red clandestina le avisó de que estuve tomando el té con Harry hoy. – rebuscando rápidamente dentro de su bolso sacó un diccionario, situándose en lo que seguía siendo el único asiento de la estancia y añadió – Estaba extrañamente interesado en tu vida sexual, por cierto. Harry, quiero decir. Creo que Ginny y él podrían estar teniendo problemas.

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad y dijo:

\- Y si aún no los tienen, pronto los tendrán.

Luna arqueó las cejas y preguntó:

\- ¿Está preparada para salir al público con el bebé?

\- Tan pronto como ella nazca. – Hermione estaba de acuerdo, mientras que los demás chicos miraban a las dos mujeres fijamente – Honestamente, – Hermione guardó su varita y le soltó una bofetada en la cara a Blaise con tan duro sonido que los otros dos hombre se encogieron - ¿Estoy condenada a estar siempre rodeada de gente que cree que soy idiota? Luna, - se volvió hacia la mujer – dime por qué una mujer a aparecido recientemente desmemorizada en San Mungo.

Luna estaba inclinada sobre su traducción y no levantó la vista.

\- Le ordenaste a Draco que limpiara su mente después de torturarla. Planeaba delatarnos a todos nosotros. – volteó una página de su diccionario – El galés tiene una gran cantidad de vocales.

\- ¿Eso es un problema para ti?

\- Bueno, - Luna lo consideró – tengo que encontrar algo de pronunciación porque tengo que pensar en lo que ralentiza mi lectura. Quiero decir, la "w" es una vocal. – Draco se ahogó en una medio risa y Luna levantó la mirada, sorprendida – Oh. Eso. Bueno, me alegra no haber tenido que verlo y una vez que supe por qué Pansy estaba tan decidida a mantenerme hablando en un pub durante toda la noche, encontré algo de diversión. Casi lo que yo llamaría agradable. Sin embargo, a veces los monstruos son necesarios; no se puede luchar contra la tiranía, ni siquiera contra la burocracia, haciendo ganchillo. Tejiendo, tal vez, pero no haciendo ganchillo.

\- Así que, - Hermione se volvió hacia Blaise que se había tornado en un tono gris muy poco atractivo – ahora es tu turno de explicarte.

\- Son esas cosas como el tejer. – susurró Blaise – Es tan imprecisa, ¿cómo podemos confiar en ella? Luego se reúne con Potter. Por favor, - cerró los ojos – Sólo… vuelve a leerla. Hazme daño si tienes que hacerlo, me quedaré con las consecuencias que creas que merezco, pero, por favor, sólo… estoy…

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de disgusto.

\- No es imprecisa en absoluto. Es una referencia a _Historia de dos Ciudades_.

\- Probablemente no lo ha leído – ofreció Luna – Es un poco flojo con la literatura muggle.

Hermione se frotó la frente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo, Blaise? ¿Theo? Me percato de que tienes un prejuicio residual para la otra gente desde la última vez, pero esto es _esta vez._ Tal vez no he sido del todo clara; no estamos estableciendo una oligarquía, sino una dictadura y, Blaise, tú no eres el dictador. Eres bienvenido, en el consejo, para darme tu opinión y discutir conmigo, pero cuando tomo una decisión, espero malditamente que la acates. Luna, - se volvió hacia la rubia - ¿Cuáles crees que serán las consecuencias de los periódicos que imprimiste?

\- Presumiblemente de desestabilización económica. – Luna frunció el ceño ante su libro antes de levantar la mirada - _Allwedd arian a egyr pob clo._

\- Mierda, es por cosas como esas que todos nos sentimos incómodos con ella. – murmuró Draco, desde la pared.

\- El dinero es la llave que abre todas las cerraduras. – Luna sonrió.

\- Sólo porque no podáis mantener su ritmo, - chasqueó Hermione – no significa que sea desleal o peligrosa. Yo creía que tu propia madre te habría enseñado más. – pateó la varita de Blaise por el suelo antes de volverse hacia Luna – No te muevas, Blaise. Puedo garantizarte que no te gustará el resultado si lo haces. – tomó la barbilla de Luna, mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia. Los tres hombres observaban mientras se deslizaba a través de los pensamientos de Luna, tomándose su tiempo para ordenarse a través de capas de metáforas, idiomas cambiados y repentinos paseos en la especulación - ¿Qué quería Harry? – preguntó finalmente – En tu opinión.

\- Ha descubierto que algo está pasando más allá de las grandes cantidades de adoración de Draco, pero no está seguro de qué. – Luna se encogió de hombros – Quiere que se lo diga, por supuesto. Dirigí la conversación hacia el sexo porque le hacía sentir incómodo. Parecía encontrar la idea de que yo estuviera teniendo sexo sin sentido sólo por diversión, particularmente inquietante; no tenía ni idea de que era tan conservador. Eso fue un poco deprimente. Déjame saber si quieres que lo alimente de información falsa. O información verdadera. Eso también podría ser divertido. La gente está más fácilmente engañada con la verdad.

\- ¿Sin sentido? – se escuchó decir a Blaise, mientras Luna decía:

\- ¿Puedo volver a mi traducción ya?

Hermione se echó a reír.

\- ¿Oh, te ha parecido más sincera de lo que querías? – dijo, volviéndose hacia el hombre – Tal vez no deberías haber arrastrado a tu casi novia hasta mi piso a punta de varita para amenazarla y no te gusta escuchar que a ella sólo le gusta tu cuerpo y una cosa que al parecer haces con la lengua. Por lo demás, tal vez tú y Theo no deberíais haber urdido un plan para "vigilar a Luna" en el que tu participabas acostándote con ella. Merlín, - volvió a golpear al hombre, quien levantó la mirada y entonces miró a los tres con una mirada arrebatadora – He, como mis leales vasallos han solicitado, reexaminado la lealtad de Luna y me ha parecido intachable. Ahora, largaos.

\- Lady, - empezó Theo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella, pero la dejó caer al ver la expresión de su rostro.

\- Estoy muy disgustada por vuestra falta de fe en mi opinión. – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. – En estos momentos debéis estar muy, muy agradecidos de que tenga autocontrol. Luna sabe casi _todo_ lo que estamos haciendo; tiene que hacerlo con el fin de cumplir con sus cometidos y es muy capaz de extrapolar el resto. El hecho de que nunca me veáis hablar con ella, o con Astoria, o con gente al azar por la calle no quiere decir que no haga todas esas cosas y, permitirme aseguraros, que si Luna no fuera capaz de aceptar que vamos a jugar sucio se habría quedado atrás.

\- Lady, - Blaise aún seguía de rodillas – disculpa, cuando ella me hizo un comentario sobre la chica desmemoriada, sugirió que había sido atacada por monstruos…

\- ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió pensar que estuviera siendo engañosa, jugando contigo? – espetó Hermione hacia él - ¿O decirme ese pequeño comentario a mí para así tranquilizarte al decirte que ya lo sabía porque se lo había contado? ¿O que yo podría haber tomado cuidado del tema si, de hecho, fuera un problema? No, - volvió a apuntarlo con su varita, con una genuina irritación en sus facciones – decidisteis asumir la tarea de manejarlo a mis espaldas. ¿Habrá más pequeños secretos a los que vosotros tres os aferréis que deba desentrañar?

\- No. – Theo dio un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida.

\- ¿Te importaría reconsiderar esa respuesta? – Hermione volvió la varita hacia él.

\- Nada que no esté motivado por tus intereses. – modificó – Nada relacionado con nuestros planes.

\- Coged vuestras varitas, - dijo de manera uniforme – y largaos.

Los hombres reunieron sus cosas, dirigiéndose con cautela hacia la puerta. Antes de partir Luna habló en voz alta, sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Seguimos quedando para cenar, Blaise?

\- Eh, - miró con preocupación hacia Hermione - ¿sí?

Después de que la puerta se cerrara Luna comenzó a reír y, después de un momento, Hermione se unió a ella.

\- ¿Estaría bien, correcto, si le hago sufrir un poco por esto? – preguntó Luna.

\- Me sorprende que estés dispuesta a…

\- Oh, sabía que pasaría. Me gusta, pero la manera en que asumió que no podía confiar en mí estaba empezando a molestarme así que estuve incitándole a ello durante semanas. – Luna rodó los ojos – Son todos muy dulces, pero, para un grupo que se enorgullece de su astucia, pueden llegar a ser terriblemente transparentes.

Hermione se reía con tanta fuerza que sus ojos lagrimeaban hasta el momento que fue capaz de recuperar el control.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora (Colubrina):** En _Historia de dos Ciudades_ de Charles Dickens; Madame Defarge teje una lista de los nombres de las personas que se ejecutaran en la próxima revolución. Es un símbolo importante en el libro, ocultando sed de sangre dentro de una tradicional e "inofensiva" actividad femenina.

Gracias a todos por tomaros el tiempo de leer y comentar. Estoy encantada con la gente a la que le gusta esto. Y espero que a todos os guste la Luna manipuladora; sé que su personaje no es del todo cannon.


	17. Children are Everywhere

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **¿Qué tal os han pasado los días? Yo a tope de trabajo, pero bueno quitando eso estupendamente bien :D**

 **Hoy colgaré capítulo de esta historia y mañana de The Serpent y después pues ya veré como me lo monto entre semana, pero supongo que os podré dejar algún cap en algún momento de la semana.**

 **En fin, disfrutad del capítulo :D**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 - Children are Everywhere (Los niños están en todas partes)**

 **~ Menos de Siete Meses para las Elecciones ~**

Theo le dio a Hermione el borrador del artículo.

\- Todo lo que necesitamos es un prueba que demuestre que han perdido la mayor parte de los fondos en sus inversiones internacionales y entonces estaremos listos.

Hermione no le devolvió la mirada, simplemente tomó los papeles y comenzó a echarles un vistazo. Todavía estaba furiosa por el pequeño truco con Luna y no estaba especialmente inclinada a charlar con él o sonreírle.

\- Lo siento. – lo intentó de nuevo Theo.

\- Ya lo has mencionado. – le contestó Hermione con frialdad – Más de una vez. Y si creyera que no es probable que lo hagas de nuevo decidiendo no preocuparte por mis decisiones o la próxima vez que penséis que no queráis molestar a mi pequeña cabecita con vuestros planes, probablemente estaría más interesada en escuchar tus excusas. Pero, no creo eso, así que vas a tener que quedarte en desgracia un tiempo más. – tachó una frase del artículo, corrigiendo un problema menor de gramática y le devolvió los papeles – Esto tiene buena pinta. Corrige las pequeñas cosas que he marcado y después, una vez tengamos la prueba, la añades y conseguiremos imprimirlo. – levantó la mirada - ¿Cómo planeas imprimirlo, de todos modos?

\- Luna. – parecía miserable y Hermione resistió las ganas de restregárselo – Lady, yo…

\- Sé agradecido, Theo. – la castaña volvía a mirar hacia abajo, casi sin prestarle atención – Si fuera otra, habrías sido torturado por tu pequeño error de juicio.

\- Creo que, - murmuró Theo – preferiría algo de rápido sufrimiento por esto. Simplemente para acabar de una vez.

\- Oh, - Hermione levantó de nuevo la vista - ¿Quieres empeorarlo? Bien.

\- Yo, - Theo lo intentó de nuevo – fui a conocer a Æthel – Hermione compuso una débil sonrisa ante eso y el chico tomó eso como un permiso para continuar – Ella es, ella es maravillosa Herm… Lady. Es inteligente y astuta y mandona como cabía esperar. Y, Merlín, va a ser preciosa… empieza Hogwarts el año que viene y estaba un poco preocupada por cómo iba a ser capaz de ir hasta allí y le pregunté si estaría interesada en que la adoptara y…

\- Hogwarts es gratuito. – lo interrumpió Hermione – No necesita ser adoptada para tener una educación.

\- Sí, pero, - Theo se pasó las manos por el pelo – los niños pueden ser muy… crueles… con sus compañeros más pobres. Tú lo sabes. Y no quiero que tenga que lidiar con eso. Quiero… quiero que lo tenga todo brillante y nuevo y…

Hermione le estaba sonriendo y, finalmente, rodó los ojos.

\- Ella no necesita un caldero nuevo, Theo. Necesita una familia. Necesita ser una niña. – era difícil estar enfadada con ese hombre cuando obviamente estaba tan dedicado con esa niña, cuando estaba siendo tan ridículamente adorable que apenas podía soportarlo. _Esto,_ pensó para sí misma, _este compromiso con nuestra propia gente, es lo que necesitamos._

 _-_ Ya he hecho el papeleo y Blaise se ha comprometido a acelerar los trámites en el Ministerio por mí. Tan pronto como me dijo que le gustaría, lo hice. Estará conmigo antes de las elecciones. Crees que no puedo ser su familia, - Hermione podía decir que se estaba olvidando de ser cuidadoso por estar enfadada con él y se irritó ante esa idea – Crees que porque no estoy casado, porque soy… piensas que significa que no puedo…

\- No creo nada de eso. – Hermione se levantó, caminó alrededor de la mesa de trabajo y lo abrazó – Creo que vas a ser un gran padre. Tiene suerte de tenerte. – se preguntó cuánto tendría que batallar con él para conseguir que la chica apareciera en el escenario formal "Por qué, sí, voy a ser el nuevo Ministro" se dijo, pero tener a su falso hermano y a su feroz huérfana adoptada parados detrás de ella sería el cuadro perfecto. Lo primero es la familia, diría. Serían tradicionales; leales, fieles al patrimonio, fieles a nuestra especie pase lo que pase. Lo bonito es que ni siquiera sería una mentira. Por supuesto, Luna estaba en lo cierto, cuando dijo que es mucho más efectivo engañar a la gente con la verdad.

\- Yo tengo suerte de tenerla. – la corrigió Theo, perfecta y absolutamente embobado con su casi-hija y entonces, agregó - ¿Significa esto que estoy perdonado?

\- Supongo. – suspiró Hermione – Todavía estoy molesta con vosotros; socavasteis mi juicio y os aventurasteis a antagonizar a una alidada, quien todavía tiene un vínculo con Harry, con todo tipo de útiles aplicaciones. Pero… aunque esté enfadada con mi vasallo, también estoy tan… tan orgullosa de ti. Feliz por ti. Feliz, incluso, para irme de compras y comprarle un presente a mi sobrina. Será mejor que no lo hagas de nuevo, lo que hiciste con Luna; no puedo hacer esto si no confío en ti. Y, - le dedicó una sonrisa a Theo – no es que puedas ir a adoptar un huérfano cada vez que te equivoques.

\- Bueno, - él le devolvió la sonrisa con un poco de picardía – hay veintidós más.

* * *

Pansy le entregó al secretario muggle su dinero, ocultando su disgusto por tener que interactuar con el hombre, y dijo:

\- Ahora, ¿estás seguro de que esto será anónimo?

\- Entregas semanales de los mejores whiskeys para Ginny Potter durante los próximos cuatro meses, sin nombre en el remitente, sin nombre adjunto a la factura. Nos encargamos de todo. – resopló el hombre – Ya desearía yo que alguien me enviara Laphroig cada semana. Eres el tipo de amigo que todo el mundo querría.

\- Y yo haría cualquier cosa por quién me importa. – dijo Pansy sonriéndole dulcemente al hombre.

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas castigarme? – Draco estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación observando a Hermione escribiendo notas en un pequeño escritorio.

\- ¿Castigarte? – preguntó ella sin levantar la vista.

\- Apenas me hablas. Theo y Blaise son un desastre…

\- He hablado hoy con Theo. Está bien. – Hermione firmó una de las notas, plegándola y escribiendo "Narcissa Malfoy" en el exterior, dejó caer algunas gotas de cera en el sobre y lo selló.

\- ¿Cuándo conseguiré estar bien yo?

\- Todos vosotros fuisteis a mis espaldas. Lo hicisteis tan bien que ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello hasta que entré en mi antiguo apartamento y encontré a Luna en el suelo con tres hombres apuntándola con sus varitas, uno de los cuales era su amante. Eso me hace… - hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos - … me hace desconfiar, Draco. Sé que eres leal en el más técnico de los sentidos, pero ¿de cuántos otros modos tengo que preocuparme de que eligas simplemente eludir lo que decido?

\- No es sólo técnica, la lealtad. – Draco se acercó a ella, puso cuidadosamente las manos en sus hombros y, viendo que no se oponía, empezó a masajearla suavemente – Todos moriríamos por ti, por esta insurrección. Literalmente.

\- No quiero que mueras. – murmuró Hermione, dejando su pluma sobre la mesa – Quiero que me escuches, que me creas cuando te digo que Luna está de nuestro lado.

\- Creo que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de que se lo habías contado, bueno, todo. – Draco deslizó las manos por sus brazos – Temíamos realmente que ella fuera demasiado… inestable… para ser digna de confianza.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- No es inestable, Draco. Es brillante. Tal vez, ella ve el mundo desde un ángulo diferente al tuyo, pero lo ve con claridad.

\- Por favor. – susurró Draco – Vuelve a mí. Lo siento, Hermione. Cometí un error. Todos lo hicimos. Ninguno de nosotros la conocía mucho de antes y ninguno de nosotros confía fácilmente. Esa cautela es algo bueno; mantiene todo esto en marcha. Pero, por favor, deja de excluirme porque estés enfadada.

\- No más secretos. – dijo Hermione, al fin, volviendo la cabeza para observar la mano del rubio en su brazo – No más secretos entre nosotros.

\- Puedo hacer eso. – le prometió Draco, tomando su mano y tirando de ella lejos del escritorio – Deja de trabajar. Tus pequeñas notas de amor a mi madre pueden esperar.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y se volvió hacia él.

\- Difícilmente son notas de amor. Le estoy pidiendo que organice la fiesta en la que nos nombraremos padrinos del bebé de Astoria. Ella, como has señalado anteriormente y como ella misma ha demostrado, sabe golpear todos esos asuntos sociales correctamente. Y la adopción formal de Æthel para Theo, así que es necesario que haya algún tipo de…

Draco bajó sus labios hasta lo de ella, cortándola. Hermione se tensó, pero cuando él deslizó sus manos por su espalda y la acercó a su cuerpo, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos castaños, finalmente, se relajó lentamente.

\- Todavía estoy enfadada contigo. – murmuró Hermione, echándose un poco hacia atrás – No vas a conseguir que un beso aleje tu error.

\- Mmm. – Draco la acarició con su nariz – Lo sé. Pero la Ley de Hielo iba a terminar conmigo. – le dio la vuelta en sus brazos para poder acostarla en la cama y empezar muy lentamente a quitarle los zapatos – Y creo que no querrías eso. Sin embargo, tengo un secreto que debo decirte.

\- Oh. – Hermione se incorporó en la cama, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Oh, sí. – Draco deslizó una de sus manos por la pierna de la castaña y recorrió el borde de sus braguitas, agarrándolas con los dedos y tirando hacia abajo - ¿Theo, tu querido hermano, Theo?

\- ¿Mmm? – Hermione casi no escuchaba mientras Draco le sacaba el suéter y lo lazaba a un lado, desabrochándole el broche de la falda.

\- Tiene un consejo para nosotros, bueno, para mí, pero te concierne. – el rubio se sentó entre sus piernas, empujando la falda hacia arriba apartándola de su camino, quedando agrupada alrededor de su cintura, mientras Hermione estaba apoyada con sus codos, observándolo a través de sus pestañas al tener los ojos medio cerrados.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró la castaña - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Draco bajó la boca hasta su muslo y empezó a besarlo, lentamente moviéndose hacia arriba, riendo mientras notaba como se tensaba debajo de él.

\- Quiere que lo luzcas el día que tomes el cargo.

\- Bueno, - Hermione agarró su cabello rubio, jadeando – No me gustaría hacer caso omiso de sus consejos.

* * *

Astoria miró a Pansy y dijo con voz totalmente tranquila:

\- Creo que deberías llamar a la matrona.

Greg se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en ella.

\- Ahora, - espetó y Pansy dejó escapar el aliento cuando empezó a correr para salir en busca de la mujer.

* * *

\- Lady. – Blaise se encontraba en la puerta de su piso, con el sombrero literalmente en sus manos. Hermione levantó las cejas, después suspiró y le indicó que entrara con un gesto. Unas marcas cubrían su cuello moreno, incluyendo al menos dos marcas claras de mordeduras. Eran sutiles contra la piel, pero lo suficientemente claras.

\- ¿Entiendo que has tenido una buena noche? – preguntó Hermione. Blaise pareció confundido hasta que se tocó el cuello y entonces se ruborizó.

\- Me ha comido vivo.

\- Eso parece. ¿Supongo que vosotros dos os habéis reconciliado y que has encontrado una manera de decirle "lo siento, yo no confiaba en ti, te amenacé y te dejé bajo el punto de mi varita"?

\- Yo, eh, - Blaise bajó la mirada – sí. Lo hice. También me señaló que debía disculparme contigo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás y esperó. Esto iba a ser entretenido, por lo menos. se preguntaba qué era, exactamente, lo que le había hecho Luna a ese hombre para acobardarlo tanto. ¿Sería simplemente el sabor proverbial de su propia medicina (realmente a nadie le gustaba descubrir que era poco más que un juguete) o había logrado envolverlo en el impotente deseo de lo inalcanzable? Le divertía pensar que Blaise, el convencional y conservador Blaise, podría enamorarse de una mujer que apenas reconocía que existían limitaciones sociales. La idea le produjo un brillo en los ojos; por mucho que le gustara ese hombre, y lo hacía, verlo caer en su propio juego, no era del todo desagradable.

\- No tienes planeado hacer esto así de fácil, ¿verdad? – Blaise la miró, estremeciéndose y rápidamente bajando la mirada – Ya te he dicho anteriormente que mi vida está en tus manos, que haría cualquier cosa para lograr nuestros objetivos; tus objetivos. Debería haber, bueno, debería haber tenido un poco más de confianza en tu juicio o por lo menos presentarte mis preocupaciones. Es difícil para mí pensar en uno de… uno de vosotros… como alguien que estaría dispuesto a, bueno, a pringarse en un golpe de Estado, o incluso como alguien interesado en ir contra la Orden.

\- ¿Uno de vosotros? – preguntó Hermione, molesta por la implicación de la fraseología.

\- Uno del Ejército de Dumbledore. Uno de los _vuestros._ Ella estaba en el otro bando.

\- Al igual que yo. – dijo Hermione secamente – Pareces haber enredado tu cerebro alrededor de eso muy firmemente.

\- Tú eres diferente. – Blaise volvió a levantar la mirada – Lady, lo siento. Me equivoqué. Debería haber confiado en ti. Pido tu indulgencia.

Hermione suspiró. La petición formal aún era más molesta porque implicaba que ahora tenía que lidiar con él, ya fuera para perdonarlo o librarse de él y no podía permitirse esa última; el problema seguía siendo la puesta a punto de las imitaciones medievales y se preguntó si Luna le había entrenado a como jugar a esto ya que estaba haciendo un trabajo significativamente mejor que el que había hecho Theo.

\- Considérate indultado. – dijo con un movimiento de cabeza – No es como si fuera totalmente honesta contigo sobre todo.

\- No te referirás a la cuestión del estatus de sangre, ¿verdad?

\- Oh… - Hermione enterró la cabeza entre sus manos – Sólo… mierda. No quiero hacer esto de nuevo. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

Blaise se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta ella, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su silla.

\- No me malinterpretes. Es difícil para mí pensar en ti como… - Blaise vaciló.

\- ¿Como una sangre sucia?

\- Sí. – se encogió un poco ante su elección de palabras – Es difícil conciliar que lo eres, bueno, con mis construidos prejuicios. Era mucho más fácil pensar en ti como una sangre pura; admito que todavía lo hago, realmente. Es, simplemente, que encaja con la forma en que siempre he visto el mundo; esta brillante y poderosa mujer, simplemente no puede, no puede ser una nacida de muggles. – Blaise suspiró – Pero he pensado en ello y, bueno, los sangre pura no abandonan a sus hijos, nunca, realmente y ciertamente no con muggles. Eso es parte de lo que hace que el orfanato sea tan impactante. Me di cuenta de que era mucho más probable que Draco y Theo se preocuparan más por el poder que por el estatus de la sangre de haber sido una sangre pura desde el principio.

\- ¿Tendría que Desmemoriarte ahora? – suspiró Hermione mientras alcanzaba su varita.

\- ¡No! – Blaise levantó ambas manos rápidamente, en señal de rendición - ¡No, no tienes que hacer eso! Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de la gente no pensará en ello. Los prejuicios de Draco están establecidos desde hace años, ¿y Narcissa? Conseguir que ella te validara públicamente como sangre pura fue brillante. Y… ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de los riesgos que plantean los hijos de muggles. Nunca ha sido algo personal para mí, no como lo es para algunas personas. No creo que sean, que seáis, sucios o impuros o algún tipo de casta tabú. Sólo… peligrosos. Yo… mi vida está en tus manos, no importa quienes fueran tus padres. – inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, claramente sin oponer resistencia si ella decidía borrar ese trozo en particular de conocimiento.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se los frotó.

\- ¿Te hace sentir mejor si te digo que yo también estoy de acuerdo sobre esos riesgos? Estamos trabajando en un plan para aislarnos más del mundo muggle, ¿trayendo a todos los bebés con sangre mágica a nuestro mundo?

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Blaise inclinado sobre sus rodillas, con la cara entre las manos, intentando no llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿ _Quieres_ que depure tu mente? Porque puedo si realmente lo prefieres.

\- No, - soltó un sonido estrangulado – Es sólo que… gracias. No sé lo que hemos hecho para merecerte. Nosotros te dijimos cosas, te despreciamos y estás… estás arreglando todo lo que temo, todo lo que odio de nuestro mundo.

Hermione lo observó por un momento intentando recuperar la compostura y entonces, se inclinó hasta él.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho por qué mis padres, mi verdaderos padres muggles, y yo estamos tan distanciados? – Blaise sacudió la cabeza y ella le instó a levantarse. Una vez que hubo tirado de una silla, al fin habían conseguido más sillas, y se hubo puesto a su altura, continuó – Tuve la idea, durante la guerra, de que si los desmemoriaba y los enviaba lejos de alguna manera estarían más seguros.

\- Eso fue, con perdón, una idea estúpida.

\- Ahora lo sé. – asintió Hermione – El hecho de que ellos no supieran que eran mis padres no significaba que un Mortífago con un mínimo de habilidades en investigación no podría darse cuenta. Nadie interesado en asesinarlos no le importaría que no tuvieran ni idea de porque estaban siendo asesinados; maldita sea, eso podría haber añadido picante para algunas de esas personas. Pero tuve suerte y nadie se preocupó lo suficiente como para investigar, por lo que sobrevivieron. Después fui a buscarlos y restauré sus recuerdos.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo y Blaise esperó. Finalmente continuó:

\- Cuando terminé mi padre me dijo que lo que había hecho era malvado. Malvado. Me dijo que la toma de recuerdos de otra persona había borrado su ser, que era moralmente culpable, como si los hubiera matado yo misma. – su voz había comenzado a temblar y Blaise extendió una mano hacia ella. Sonrió débilmente y continuó – Que fuera capaz de deshacerlo no tenía importancia, dijo.

\- Eso es ridículo. – murmuró Blaise – Sólo un muggle preferiría estar muerto que…

\- Oh, no lo sé. – Hermione se encogió de hombros – No creo que me preocupe por ello y lo que le hicimos a esa chica, fue bastante miserable. Y, como has señalado, bien podrían haber sido asesinados de todos modos. En cualquier caso, me dijeron que la magia era claramente una fuerza corrupta, tan atractiva y encantadora como les había parecido desde un principio si me había llevado a intentar borrar sus propias consciencias de sus mentes, obviamente era algo pernicioso. Y, bueno, me negué a renunciar a ella. Pasé mucho tiempo después de eso pensando si podrían tener razón, si lo que les había hecho era semejante al asesinato. Todavía no tengo una respuesta para eso.

\- Así que… ¿nunca los ves? – preguntó Blaise en voz baja.

\- Casi nunca. Tengo un apartado de correo muggle para que puedan escribirme, aunque casi nunca lo hacen. No uso tecnología muggle, así que no tengo teléfono, ni correo electrónico muggle. – Hermione se encogió de hombros – La brecha cultural es enorme. No estoy segura de que se pueda salvar. Sé que no quieren hacerlo.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró Blaise.

\- Sí, bueno. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza – Si podemos colocar cada bebé mágico en una familia mágica eso no sucederá. No habrá sobresaltos a los once años de que las cosas que han estado haciendo no son imaginarias o señales de que están sufriendo algún tipo de psicosis. No ir a una escuela donde todos los demás hablan un idioma que ni siquiera sabían que existía unos meses atrás. Ya no tendrán que caminar por la cuerda floja entre dos mundos.

\- ¿Qué… - Blaise se apagó - ¿Cómo?

\- Draco está trabajando en ello. No es nada que podamos aplicar hasta después de las elecciones. Es probable que no podamos hacer nada hasta que estemos…

\- ¿Hasta que no hayamos conseguido eliminar esa cuestión de las elecciones populares?

\- E incluso entonces, sin hacer ruido. Pero, Blaise, significa que no habrá más lealtades divididas.

* * *

Daphne asomó la cabeza por el borde de la puerta de Hermione y dijo:

\- Tengo un regalo para ti. Dos, realmente.

\- Oh, - Hermione levantó la mirada y sonrió. Después de que Blaise hubiera tenido lo que parecía otro ataque de nervios en su piso por fin había conseguido ahuyentarlo y había pasado las últimas horas simplemente leyendo una novela. Una novela muggle; tendría que acordarse de introducir una clase de literatura muggle que impartir en Hogwarts. Nadie necesitaba saber sobre hornos tostadores, pero perder a Dickens y Austen parecía criminal.

\- Es una niña. – Daphne le entregó una fotografía. El cabello de Astoria caía lánguido sobre su frente, sucia de sudor, pero sostenía un bebé envuelto con un pequeño sombrero en su cabecita – Saludables, ambos están sanos. Tres kilos trescientos gramos. Cuarenta y ocho centímetros de largo. No se puede apreciar en esa foto por el sombrerito, pero tiene una cabeza de pelo oscuro.

\- Vamos a darle un par de semanas. – dijo Hermione, observando la imagen - ¿Estará lista para…

\- Oh, sí.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Alicia Carys.

\- Precioso. – Hermione dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa, acariciándola con los dedos y esperó a que soltara el resto de noticias. Daphne sonrió y alcanzó su bolso, sacando de allí una pequeña caja.

\- Un hechizo, diseñado por Theo, Blaise y yo con sangre de cierta Ginny Potter. Ni siquiera tienes que deslizar una poción en su bebida. Hacer un círculo a medianoche en luna nueva, quemar el contenido de la caja mientras se dicen las palabras y ella empezará a encontrar el alcohol casi una tentación irresistible.

\- Que su marido esté atrapado en un enrome escándalo de fraude publico… - Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a la otra mujer.

\- Y ella estará frita. No será lo suficientemente coherente como para defenderlo y todo el mundo asumirá que el desliz de Potter con Astoria ha impulsado a su desgraciada esposa a la bebida.

\- ¿Supongo que no podrías ingeniar alguna especie de tropiezo público exponiendo su ebriedad? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Por supuesto que puedo. – Daphne soltó una risita, entonces vaciló y añadió – Esto es magia oscura, ya sabes. Es irreversible, perjudicial. Estoy segura que si el Ministerio tuviera idea de que tal cosa existe sería prohibido inmediatamente.

\- Entonces estemos seguros de seguir el undécimo mandamiento. – Hermione sonrió. Ante la mirada confundida de Daphne, añadió – No dejarse atrapar.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** Una nota sobre los nombres de las niñas: Æthel es un nombre anglosajón que significa "noble". Alicia deriva de Alice, que también significa noble.

El undécimo mandamiento es una novela de Jeffrey Archer.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Quiero que me contéis vuestro parecer, porque hay cositas interesantes implicitas en el capítulo aunque pueden ser complicadas de ver ;)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos mañana en The Serpent ;D**

 **¡Besotesss!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** Me alegra muchisimo que te guste tanto la historia, para mí es una de las más interesantes y diferentes que he leído y por eso es una de mis favoritas, así que me alegra mucho y espero que sigas disfrutando igual o más :D Un besote y gracias por tu review!

 **Guest:** Siii, Luna es genial en esta historia, muy críptica y misteriosa nunca sabes si va enserio o no jajajaja me encanta y me alegra que se haya convertido en uno de tus personajes favoritos :D Besotess!

 **SALESIA:** Siii, esta Luna es una Luna muy criptica, misteriosa y manipuladora, pero sigue teniendo esa esencia que todos conocemos, a mí es uno de las personajes que más me gustan, aquí y en cualquier fic, la adorooo :D Y si, yo también haría que la lengua de Blaise estuviera en marcha todo el tiempo, eso no se puede desperdiciar.. xDD Sí, este Harry tiene delito... es un cerdo egoísta que no sabe utilizar protección para echar un polvo y va sembrando su semilla allí donde pasa... Espero que le den su merecido pronto... ¿Quién se cree que es? Agghhh xD Y siiii el hechizo para hacer adicto a la bebida es para la pelizorra xD Pero es que en esta caída van a caer todos como fichas de dominó y lo de los bebés, bueno puede que hayamos encontrado alguna pista en este capítulo y bueno espero que este capítulo te haya desvelado nuevas teorías que estoy deseando leer ;) Espero que hayas tenido unos días estupendos y que disfrutaras del cap. Mil besotes y abrazotess!


	18. Introducing Alicia

**¡Holaaa!**

 **¡Al final he encontrado un huequito hoy (porque he madrugado xD)! Y mañana seguramente también pueda colgar capítulo, pero de The Serpent (estad preparados que el capítulo es de infarto) ;) Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y del día!**

 **Go, go, go!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 - Introducing Alicia (La Presentación de Alicia)**

 **~ Menos de Seis Meses y Medio para las Elecciones ~**

\- Y así espero conducirnos a un futuro mejor, más pacífico, simplemente más unidos. – Harry terminó el discurso de su campaña mientras sonreía con una sonrisa beatifica a su audiencia. Habían establecido un evento para que potenciales votantes le hicieran preguntas y su jefe de campaña le había prometido que llenaría la audiencia con personas que le garantizaran preguntas agradables y fáciles de contestar. Los asientos de la sala estaban llenos, de un buen número de periodistas y fotógrafos, aunque también de gente, gente común, viéndose a sí mismo como un líder. Narcissa Malfoy, sentada con una bolsa gigante a sus pies, también se había dignado a darle gracia a ese evento con su presencia. Harry pensó que el aire de suficiencia que tenía significaba que sabía en qué dirección soplaba el viento y, por lo tanto, era una oportunista, decidiendo alinearse públicamente con él. No obstante, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban; la señora Malfoy podía haber ido a escuchar su discurso, pero seguía mirándolo como si fuera algo desagradable que se había encontrado en la suela de su zapato. Ginny situada en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, la esposa del candidato perfecto llevaba un elegante traje y unos bajos tacones; estaba sonriéndole, una compañera que siempre le había dado su apoyo, siendo lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Ron estaba sentado junto a ella, a pesar de que se había pasado la mayor parte del discurso hojeando discretamente una revista de Quidditch. Bueno, Harry admitió que el discurso era insulso y aburrido y Ron lo había tenido que escuchar practicándolo tantas veces que probablemente podría haberlo dado él mismo. Aun así estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo estuviera allí; hablar en público de esa manera le producía escalofríos.

Su equipo había creado un estrado frente al podio central y Harry reconoció a la primera mujer de la fila; una camarera de un pub local. Cuando ella le preguntó: _"¿De verdad crees que el carácter moral de un candidato es la razón más conveniente para votar por él?"_ Harry se relajó de unas tensiones que no sabía que lo tenían dominado. Esas eran preguntas fáciles. Bien. Le dio una respuesta apta, ensayada con cierto detalle sobre los tiempos difíciles y las decisiones aún más difíciles ante las consecuencias de las dos guerras, la mujer le dio las gracias y detrás de ella se encontraba Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria Greengrass sosteniendo un bebé.

\- ¿Qué – empezó a preguntar, su voz dejó la sala en silencio – es lo que harás, en esa gran visión de futuro para nuestro mundo, por tu hija recién nacida?

Todas las cabezas de la sala se giraron a mirarla y con la rapidez de un látigo voltearon la cabeza hacia Harry. Podía ver el flash de las cámaras dispararse y a los reporteros saltar a sus pies mientras la mujer seguía allí, claramente agotada por las tribulaciones de la reciente maternidad, pero tan hermosa como la recordaba. Aún más hermosa. Presa del pánico, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, con un deseo casi instintivo de huir y allí pudo ver a Hermione, apenas dentro de la gran sala. Malfoy tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el hombre lucía una constante mirada burlona. Hermione miró hacia el escenario, dedicándole una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas; Harry no podía recordar una vez que pareciera tan recatada. ¿Cuándo había aprendido artimañas femeninas? Hermione se llevó dos dedos a su boca, los besó y después se lo envió con un bufido. Harry abrió la boca y miró de vuelta a Astoria con una expresión de repentina y atónita comprensión, que perfectamente captaron las cámaras. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta, Hermione y Malfoy ya no estaban, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

\- Señor Potter, - un reportero saltaba, agitando los brazos - ¿es suyo este bebé?

Otro reportero estaba gritando:

\- ¿Cómo de bien conoce a la señorita Greengrass, señor Potter?

A lo que algún bromista contestó:

\- ¡Supongo que bastante bien!

\- ¿Lo sabe su esposa? – gritó alguien y Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny, sentada en la primera fila, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos dirigida a él. _Ahora sí,_ pensó.

\- Señorita Greengrass, - un reportero se había acercado a ella - ¿puede probar que sea el bebé del señor Potter?

\- Estaría felizmente dispuesta, – contestó Astoria, con una tranquila dignidad a pesar de la tormenta desatada en la sala – a someterme a cualquier prueba de paternidad muggle o mágica, que gustéis. Estoy completamente segura de que este es el bebé del señor Potter ya que es el único hombre con el que he estado.

\- Señorita Greengrass, - dijo otro reportero de chismes en voz alta - ¿cómo se siente su madre acerca de que haya tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio?

\- Ella no me habla. – la voz de Astoria vaciló por un momento – Afortunadamente, la señora Malfoy me ha tomado bajo su ala y me está ayudando a averiguar cómo cuidar de un bebé. – en ese momento el bulto de entre sus brazos emitió un ruidito y todas las mujeres de la sala comenzaron a soltar arrullos, como si hubiera sido una señal. Harry observó a Narcissa Malfoy, la única mujer que no estaba centrada en el bebé. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia él, burlándose. Hermione. Draco. Narcissa. Harry volvió la mirada de nuevo a Astoria, sosteniendo a su bebé, pareciendo perdida e inocente y recordó lo _sucia_ que había sido en la cama. Había estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, cosas que Ginny ni se atrevería a nombrar, cosas que sólo había conocido en sueños.

\- Puta. – susurró.

Por desgracia para él, varios reporteros escucharon ese comentario.

La rueda de prensa duró mucho, mucho tiempo y con cada pregunta gritada Harry veía cómo sus ambiciones políticas se alejaban cada vez más y más. Al finalizar, supo que estaba acabado. Observó cómo Gregory Goyle escoltaba a Astoria hasta la salida, Narcissa Malfoy caminaba unos pasos detrás de ellos, sosteniendo la bolsa gigante en sus manos – una enorme bolsa de pañales – y Harry miró a Ginny, cuya expresión nada tenía de suave.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

\- Sabes, - dijo Draco apoyado contra su lado, observando a Hermione – nunca pensé que cedieras ante la tentación de regodearte.

\- Oh, - parecía un poco avergonzada, mientras tiraba de la sabana hacia arriba sobre sus caderas. Había sido una larga noche – sé que no ha sido la cosa más sabia que he hecho, pero por ver la expresión de su cara valía la pena el riesgo y no es cómo si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No anunciaremos mi candidatura oficial hasta dentro de unas dos semanas, no hasta que el escándalo económico se extienda ya que la gente tiene muy poca memoria política. Nadie va a conectar su caída con mi ascenso y si alguien se pregunta porque estaba allí, simplemente puedo decir que quería desearle lo mejor a mi viejo amigo, pero que me fui en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Con un dedo, Draco trazó la curva de uno de sus pechos.

\- No es suficiente. – le contestó al cabo de varios momentos de silencio – Evitar que ese bastardo se convierta en Ministro no es suficiente.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia él, con un interrogante en sus ojos.

\- Ya te dije, cuando empezamos, que lo odiaba. Lo he odiado desde que éramos niños y nada de lo que he aprendido desde entonces ha hecho que cambie de opinión. Es un titulado arrogante, egoísta…

\- ¿El muerto se ríe del degollado? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Puede ser. Aun así lo odio. Lo quiero muerto, Hermione.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se encontraron en silencio durante un momento, el dedo de Draco lentamente la delineaba.

\- No he terminado, ya sabes. Con él. – la voz de la castaña era muy suave – Y hay cosas peores que la muerte. Un hombre sólo puede morir una vez; ya te lo he dicho antes, la humillación, su humillación, la humillación de todos ellos, es algo que tú y yo podemos disfrutar una y otra vez. Y lo haremos. Sabrá lo que significa pedir misericordia, rogar en vano, antes de que termine con él.

\- Pensaba, - Draco extendió sus dedos contra su piel – que la misericordia hacia a un gran hombre.

\- ¿Pensabas que era un hombre? – Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirándolo – Creo que te has perdido algo bastante básico de las clases de anatomía.

Draco se mordió una carcajada.

\- ¿Tal vez un poco más de investigación estaría bien?

\- Mmm. Siempre he sido fan de la investigación. – Hermione suspiró y dio un giro en la cama – No obstante, ahora no. Me has agotado. Al parecer, incluso un pequeño triunfo sobre tus enemigos te impulsa a lo más alto.

\- Hermione, - Draco estaba muy tranquilo – no es que esté objetando tu conversión a mi manera de pensar sobre Potter. Yo simplemente… él era tu mejor amigo. ¿Estás segura, realmente segura, de que quieres destruirlo?

Hermione se volteó para mirarlo.

\- Draco. Si le dijera a Theo que me has pegado, ¿qué haría?

\- Por lo menos, dejarme ensangrentado en el suelo. – Draco se encogió de hombros, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo – Oh. Por supuesto. – estaba contento de que hubiera dejado de culparse; prefería su venganza que verla llena de odio por sí misma.

Hermione se enroscó con él.

\- Oh. Exactamente. La gente cambia. Él ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Creo que puedo honrar la memoria de lo que fue sin dejar de reconocer que tengo que lidiar con lo que es ahora. – bostezó y Draco pasó los brazos a su alrededor, volviendo a arrastrar los dedos por su piel expuesta – Además, no debería haberme exigido que me alejara de ti, debería haber tomado la rama de olivo que le ofrecía.

\- ¿Qué quería que hicieras qué? – el dedo de Draco se detuvo en su cadera.

\- Quería convencerme de que no me casara contigo. – Hermione estaba cayendo lentamente dormida – Como si eso hubiera sido posible. El día de lo de la muñeca. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que nunca te dejaría, acordó trabajar conmigo de todos modos. Imbécil.

\- Bueno, - la respuesta de Draco fue, si era posible, más calmada que la de ella – me necesitas para esta pequeña revolución.

\- No es eso, - Hermione apenas era consciente ya y hubo un largo espacio de silencio antes de que murmurara – cómo si fuera a elegirlo a él sobre ti, ahora. – hubo otra larga pausa y Draco, escuchó la profunda respiración de Hermione. Tiró de la sabana para cubrir sus hombros.

\- ¿Me elegiste? – murmuró Draco hacia la tranquila habitación. Por ser más que sangre y astucia, elegirlo por eso, cerró los ojos, pensando en esa posibilidad.

\- Siempre te elegiré. – los dedos de Hermione lo encontraron, enroscándose con los suyos – Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero en cada encrucijada, siempre serás tú.

Draco apretó sus dedos contra los de ella, ahora durmiendo de manera laxa.

* * *

 ** _Harry Potter Retirado de la Carrera por el Puesto de Ministro de Magia._**

 _En sus esfuerzos por colocar, una vez más, a uno de los suyos como Ministro de Magia, la Orden del Fénix ha perdido a un candidato._

 _Harry Potter se ha retirado de la carrera por las impresionantes declaraciones de Astoria Greengrass, un miembro de la alta sociedad, de que él es el padre de su bebé, dejando el campo abierto para otros potenciales candidatos. Potter no ha podido ser localizado para hacer alegatos, pero su viejo amigo y hermano político, Ronald Weasley, ha dicho que Potter deseaba pasar más tiempo con su familia._

 _Weasley atribuye la retirada de Potter a una "trampa", alegando que el candidato fue seducido deliberadamente por esa mujer más joven, pero Narcissa Malfoy, quien ha defendido públicamente a la señorita Greengrass, dice que Potter tiene que asumir la responsabilidad de lo que ha sucedido._

 _Potter, más conocido por la derrota a Tom Riddle, también llamado Lord Voldemort, en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo después de esta, disfrutando de los placeres de los tiempos de paz. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron compensados con creces por sus servicios en la guerra y no han invertido en negocios, caridad, o labores gubernamentales._

 _La caída de Potter es particularmente brutal, ya que había basado gran parte de la retórica de su campaña en torno a la necesidad de un Ministro con un carácter moral intachable._

 _Con las elecciones a un poco más de seis meses, muchas personas se preguntaran quien podría intervenir en esta tardía fecha y captar la atención del público. Uno de los nombres que ha estado flotando por ahí es el de Hermione Granger-Malfoy, ex miembro de la Orden del Fénix y empleada del Ministerio. Granger-Malfoy nunca se ha postulado para el cargo y poco se ha dejado ver por el ojo público después de la guerra, pero sigue siendo una heroína de guerra muy conocida y algunos especulan que su reciente matrimonio con Draco Malfoy le daría el impulso de popularidad entre los potenciales magos con políticas tradicionales de Gran Bretaña._

* * *

\- Bien hecho. – Hermione miró a Draco a través de la mesa del desayuno – Me refiero al artículo.

\- Pensé que te gustaría. – dijo Draco, devolviéndole una sonrisa – Y la mejor parte es…

\- Que todo es cierto. – Hermione sonrió con la mirada - ¿Cómo va el resto de la coordinación de la propaganda?

\- Pansy se ha retirado de producir un sinfín de artículos de "los estilos de vida de personas que son más ricos que tú" y se ha centrado en el ángulo de Astoria. Tenemos un montón de cartas a la editorial, la mitad de ellas completamente espontaneas, sobre lo injusto que es que un hombre pueda jugar todo lo que quiera y las mujeres tengan que soportar el peso de los resultados. Al menos otras cuatro mujeres han aparecido diciendo que también tenían asuntos con Potter, incluyendo a Cho Chang; ¿la recuerdas? No me sorprendería que aparecieran más. Al parecer, Potter es un perro de los que no se quedan atados al porche, si es que me entiendes.

Hermione casi escupió su té.

\- Uno pensaría que Ginny lo tendría mejor atado. – continuó Draco – Tengo que admitir, que esa mujer me asusta un poco.

\- Supongo que tienen una especie de acuerdo, tipo: "no preguntes, no digas". – murmuró Hermione.

\- Puede ser. – Draco parecía dudoso, pero se encogió de hombros – Una vez que tú y Blaise consigáis enderezar lo de Rusia empezaremos a martillear los clavos económicos en su ataúd. Theo tiene los borradores de los artículos básicos listos para salir, exponiendo lo que han estado haciendo. Eso es lo poco que va a ser capaz de mantenerlos fuera por un tiempo; Merlín sabe que intentar envolver mi propio cerebro en todas esas irregularidades es complicado, así que conseguir gente que nos siga en el interior del país es casi imposible, pero la descripción básica de que la Orden ha estado robando dinero y que como resultado todos son ricos y que la mayoría de la gente apenas pueda pagarse la comida, es bastante simple.

\- ¿Y renuncio al Ministerio?

Draco sonrió.

\- En una indignación por el orfanato. Entonces haremos correr las imágenes, y haremos otro artículo contigo y Theo allí de pie, rodeados de todos esos críos. Theo no está totalmente cómodo con la idea de que Æthel aparezca en esta historia, pero lo hará. Le señalé que si le preguntaba a la niña que si querría retorcer un cuchillo en las entrañas de los responsables de que el orfanato…

\- Sonreía todo el tiempo mientras retorcía la empuñadura. No es una Hufflepuff. Me hace desear que pudiéramos tener un hijo de diez años, podríamos inmiscuirla más. – Hermione tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa – Tengo que conseguir organizar una fiesta de adopción para ella, completando el evento con un fotógrafo.

\- Pensaba que mi madre estaba manejando eso.

Hermione suspiró, poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Y lo está haciendo. Estoy empezando a tener problemas para mantenerlo todo organizado.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Yo mantendré todo funcionando. Tú vas a tener que centrarte en presentarte a candidato pronto. Déjame ser el jefe de personal.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

\- ¿Estar sentada en la parte trasera de un pub mirando a Potter y Weasley desde las sombras?

\- Probablemente. – Hermione extendió el brazo sobre la mesa intentando alcanzar la mermelada, la cual Draco deslizó hasta ella – Hasta que decidiste colocarme como testaferro/princesa y que las masas pudieran reunirse detrás.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Admito que he estado centrado en el ángulo político. Como has declarado, ser reina tiene que ser un proyecto después de las elecciones, a pesar de que la introducción ocasional del lenguaje medieval por parte de Theo ha sido de gran ayuda.

\- Regente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Creo que deberíamos aspirar a regente, como Theo sugirió. Nimue hace gobernante a Pendragon, ella no gobernaba en sí misma.

\- ¿Te conformas con eso?

\- ¿Conformarme con 17 años o más de poder absoluto? – Hermione sonrió mientras untaba la mermelada – Creo que seré capaz de vivir con ello, sí. Y cuanto más podamos aprovechar la sensación de que _soy_ como Nimue, de alguna vaga y mal definida manera mágica, más gente responderá. El romance y la poesía, como os gusta recordarme, repliega a la gente mucho más que la economía.

\- Es curioso, nunca he pensado en ti como una romántica.

\- Pragmática. Soy pragmática. Y si el romance funciona, soy toda para él.

Draco le sonrió.

\- Entonces el romance está, mi dulce e inocente Lady, listo para reunir a las personas ordinarias a tu campaña, unirnos a todos para coronar un rey.

\- Un rey que simplemente será tu hijo. – Hermione tomó un bocado de su tostada.

\- Mucho mejor. – Draco se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, observándola – Mucho, mucho mejor.

* * *

Hermione leyó el hechizo pareciendo cada vez menos contenta.

\- ¿Quieres que me bañe con la sangre?

\- Sólo un poco. – Blaise intentó tranquilizarla – La ponemos en el baño, como un baño de burbujas o algo así y sólo tienes que estar en remojo durante un rato y después…

\- ¿Sangre _Virgen_?

\- Bueno, admito que no estoy totalmente seguro de que parte es necesaria, pero probablemente es mejor pecar de precavidos.

\- Así que no vas a utilizar la tuya, ¿entonces? – Hermione ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole.

Draco casi se atragantó con una galletita salada ante eso y Pansy se las arregló para ocultar su rostro agachándose y abalanzándose sobre su bolso, fingiendo buscar algo. Theo simplemente se reía de manera abierta y Blaise, oscilaba entre parecer ofendido, irritado y divertido.

\- Estaba pensando en un pájaro recién nacido o un ga…

\- ¡No pienso bañarme en la sangre de unos gatitos! – lo interrumpió Hermione.

Blaise levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Puede ser algo que vayas a comerte para la cena de todos modos. ¿Qué tal un conejo? Matamos al conejo, drenamos su sangre en una copa, haces el hechizo y te tomas un baño mientras Draco hace la cena.

\- El supuesto de que puedo cocinar es encantador, pero fuera de lugar. – resopló Draco.

\- Merlín. Yo cocinaré la maldita cosa. – espetó Blaise – Honestamente, cómo la gente puede vivir sin un ejército de sirvientes es un misterio.

\- Esto todavía suena increíblemente repugnante. – Hermione sostenía el papel con dos dedos lo más alejado de ella e hizo una mueca - ¿Cómo de seguro estás de que vaya a funcionar?

\- Razonablemente seguro. – Blaise compuso la cara que había utilizado toda su vida para convencer de que le dieran dulces extras los cocineros, para conseguir mujeres en su cama y para que su madre le diera una paga extra adicional – Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

\- Tan vil como parece, - intervino Theo – creo que deberías hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedo pedir prestado esos libros? – le preguntó Pansy a Blaise en voz baja, mientras que Hermione leía de nuevo el hechizo.

\- ¿Seguro que tienes la traducción correcta? – Hermione levantó la mirada – El Rumano es…

\- Lo suficientemente parecido al italiano, sí, estoy seguro de que la traducción es correcta. E hice que Luna lo examinara. Ya sabes cómo es con los idiomas.

\- ¿Draco? – Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia él, pidiendo claramente su opinión.

\- Oh, hazlo. No le des la espalda a una potencial ventaja sólo porque es sucio. Vamos a matar al conejito, haces el hechizo, te sumerges en el agua con infusión de sangre y luego te tomas una ducha de verdad. Después de eso, simplemente por arte de magia serás más atrayente. El agua corriente hará que esto sea un problema inexistente.

Hermione le entregó el papel de nuevo a Blaise y se frotó las manos por la cara.

\- ¿Pansy?

Draco le propinó un suave codazo en las costillas al ver que no respondía y entonces la ex Slytherin, rápidamente añadió:

\- Sí, por supuesto. Serías estúpida si no lo hicieras. Lo peor que va a pasar es que vas a comer conejo para cenar.

\- Bien. - murmuró Hermione – Aunque quiero dejar constancia de que la magia de sangre es realmente repugnante. – Hermione se incorporó y tomó la mano de Blaise – Gracias, Blaise, por este trabajo de investigación. Este proyecto de investigación independiente. Agradezco tus esfuerzos.

\- Un placer, mi Lady. – Blaise se inclinó sobre su mano para ocultar una sonrisa al salirse con la suya – Estoy muy contento de estar a tus servicios.

* * *

Ginny observaba el titular. Habían pillado al jodido bastardo. Lo único que le había pedido era que mantuviera sus pecados en privado y ahora – ahora, justo cuando acababa de anunciar sus planes oficiales para con el Ministerio – una jodida niñata sangre pura de buena familia se había presentado con un bebé en sus brazos. SU bebé en brazos. Ginny recorrió la lista de nombres que tenía en su mente y Astoria no estaba incluida en ella. Se preguntaba cuántos otros nombres se habría perdido y si también aparecerían en los periódicos.

Le lanzó una mirada a la botella de whisky; había asumido que era un regalo de algún donante político, dirigido a ella para evitar posibles cargos quid pro quo, pero ahora no le importaba. Agarró un vaso, sirviéndose la bebida y volvió a sentarse observando la fotografía de Astoria Greengrass sosteniendo el hijo bastardo de Harry Potter.

* * *

 **¿El engranaje empieza a moverse, no creéis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el momento de Astoria? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo en general? Supongo que ahora quien todavía no tuviera claro lo que estaba pasando con Astoria y todo eso, haya despejado dudas ;)**

 **¡Que tengáis un feliz día!**

 **¡Besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** JAJAJA Sí el cap anterior fue para volver a tener la gracia de Hermione xD Y como has dicho que Blaise no se haga el tonto que todas sabemos que se ha dejado comer vivo por Luna y encima lo ha disfrutado ;) Como dicen por aquí: "Sarna con gusto no pica" xD Así que no se haga el ofendido jajaja Me encanta como eres la única que se fija en detalles que nadie más se fija, por su puesto ni te voy a afirmar ni te voy a negar nada, jajaja simplemente me fascina la capacidad de detalle que tienes con las historias, por cierto en el siguiente capítulo sabremos más de Æthel :D A mí la visión de Hermione para los nacidos de muggles me asusta un poco, pero bueno... ya veremos ha donde nos lleva oda la historia, de momento el engranaje empieza a funcionar ;) Siii, Alicia a aparecido ¿que te ha parecido su aparición en publico? ¿Y la reacción de todos? JAJAJAJAJA Sí, hubiera estado bien que el hechizo de la adicción al alcohol se lo hubieran mandado a Molly... ya sabemos todos que el pelitonto no lo necesita... xD En fin cielooo, espero que te haya gustado el cap y que tengas un delicioso día, por cierto prepárate para mañana que el capítulo de The Serpent es de puro infarto ;) ¡Mil besotes y abrazotes!

 **kary:** Siii, Hermione utiliza las artes oscuras para mejorar el mundo mágico y estoy segura que también le gusta explotar ese lado ;) Me alegra que te guste! Besotes!


	19. Traps & Shoes Also Books

**¡Holaaaa!**

 **Bien, después del escándalo con el plagio de la traducción de Parenting Class y demás historias (ya hemos conseguido que elimine Parenting Class, pero faltan las demás) me gustaría que si cualquiera que lea esto conoce de alguien que este plagiando alguna historia por favor que me lo comunique, estoy segura que con la presión conjunta podemos lograr que reculen en el mejor de los casos y cuanto menos, hacer que se les caiga la cara de vergüenza.**

 **Y dicho esto, para animar un poco el ambiente, nuevo capítulo!**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis, porque no creo que hasta el jueves pueda volver a actualizar ninguna historia... T-T**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 - Traps & Shoes Also Books (Tramas y Zapatos y también Libros)**

Blaise había llegado a una conclusión en ese viaje: deseaba que los Weasley hubieran caído en la trampa de Grecia en lugar del cebo ruso.

Grecia era cálida. Grecia tenía arena, cielos azules y mujeres bonitas ligeras de ropa. Moscú, por otra parte, era frío. Hacía frío, todo era gris y para él era imposible apreciar el parecido de la gente porque todo el mundo llevaba demasiada ropa.

Por supuesto, no es que él estuviera en el mercado. Luna lo mataría si tuviera un desliz, o peor aún, parecería indiferente, diciéndole que estaba a punto de marcharse a Bulgaria en busca de alguna de sus criaturas imaginarias y que le fuera muy bien. Eso lo dejaría roto.

La posibilidad de que una mujer realmente pudiera romperlo nunca se le había ocurrido a Blaise antes y tampoco es que le importara demasiado, pero ahí estaba. Entró pisando fuerte en la sala de espera de un poco importante funcionario muggle con el que iba a reunirse, con una constante de pensamientos iracundos sobre las mujeres, cómo todas ellas estaban locas y en la _suerte_ que tenía de haber caído por una que podría, no importaba cuanto insistiera Hermione, estar encerrada en una clínica mental y no en sentido figurado.

Probablemente debería preocuparse más por eso. ¿Y si su locura era hereditaria? Theo ya había enganchado al mejor huérfano. Él necesitaba un heredero propio. ¿Qué pasaría si Luna no quisiera hijos? ¿Y si ella simplemente quería viajar por el mundo en busca de cualquier loca idea que se le ocurriera? Blaise frunció el ceño. Le gustaba viajar y con suficientes niñeras, viajar con niños podría hacerse razonablemente indoloro.

La secretaría le sonrió, con la típica acogedora sonrisa que implicaba "estoy libre para el almuerzo y conozco un hotel que alquila por horas" que había visto en más mujeres de las que podía recordar y Blaise la ignoró para ponerse a reflexionar en que le podía traer a Luna de Rusia y que le gustara. Una muñeca Matrioska parecía demasiado cliché. Ughh. ¿Qué le comprarías a una mujer que llevaba verduras como joyas?

Cuando por fin se metió en la oscura, pequeña, estrecha y completamente desagradable oficina del hombre con el que había ido a reunirse, cerró la puerta y le lanzó un Imperius al instante, entregándole justo después una pila de documentos cuidadosamente mecanografiados que describían las inversiones que la Orden del Fénix había hecho en empresas rusas, todo hecho con dinero malversado del gobierno habiendo utilizado el presupuesto del orfanato para ocultarlo.

\- Tienes que aprovechar estos activos. Todos. Basta con deshacerte de ellos, que el gobierno los confisque, mételos en cualquier cuanta con fondos ilícitos que te haga más feliz. Puedes reclamar que es un fraude fiscal si te apetece.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, el vago compromiso habitual de una persona bajo un Imperius. Sinceramente, haber tenido que ir hasta esa fría, húmeda y oscura oficina para esto le parecía absurdo. Era demasiado fácil; los muggles individualmente eran tan patéticos y si simplemente no fueran condenadamente tantos, el mundo se sentiría mucho más seguro. Blaise sonrió falsamente, agradeciendo al hombre haberle dedicado su tiempo y después se marchó hacia la guarida de la secretaria. La chica le seguía sonriendo y pensó con pesadumbre que, puesto que lo más probable es que tuviera que volver para confirmar que el hombre había seguido sus instrucciones, seguramente debería tratar de ser amable con esa mujer insignificante.

\- ¿Qué crees – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido – que debería comprarle a mi novia como regalo?

* * *

 _Un Fénix vino una vez a Pawtucet._

 _Cada cereza que veía, la arrancaba._

 _Oro y Tierras tomaba,_

 _Promesas y Leyes rompía._

 _Cualquier cosa que tenías, él lo jodía._

Ron arrancó otra - ¡otra! – de esas rimas contra la Orden que habían sido pegadas a las paredes. ¿Cómo habían pasado de ser los salvadores del mundo al blanco de las bromas? _Arriesgué mi vida por vosotros,_ pensó para sí mismo. _¿Y ahora esto?_

Nada iba bien últimamente. Los periódicos estaban llenos de artículos quejándose de todo, la candidatura de Harry se había descarrilado gracias a esa fulana de Greengrass y Percy había estado tan al límite que estar a su lado era más una pesadilla que de costumbre.

Desvió su mirada hacia Hermione, parada en la calle frente a la puerta del orfanato, hablando con una reportera y con ese gusano de Theodore Nott, junto a ella. Sabía que era irracional, pero culpaba a Hermione por todo. Parecía que tan pronto como había vuelto a aparecer por los alrededores una vez más, todo había empezado a ir mal. Ahora ella estaba allí siendo encantadora con la prensa – la misma prensa que de repente no tenía nada bueno que decir de la Orden – mientras una pequeña mocosa se encontraba pegada a Nott, con todavía más niños de pie detrás de ellos en la puerta, intentando captar algo por los bordes.

Ron cruzó la calle, ansioso en su estado de ánimo actual por algún tiempo de confrontación y se burló de su vieja amiga.

\- Pensaba que era con Malfoy con quien te habías casado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con este bastardo? ¿El hurón ya se ha cansado de ti?

Hermione se volvió hacia él, sorprendiéndolo por lo fría que parecía, imperturbable ante su tono jocoso. La chica que él conocía era apasionada, fácil de sacar de quicio, pero también cochambrosa y tan sensual como una vieja manta. Esa mujer, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, con el pelo ensortijado, con los pies metidos en zapatos de tacón y revestida de joyas de ese espumoso hurón, esa mujer era alguien totalmente diferente; no la conocía en absoluto.

\- Draco y yo estamos felizmente casados, gracias por preguntar. Nott y yo somos… - se detuvo para intercambiar una mirada con la reportera – somos buenos amigos.

\- ¡Pensaba que eras mi tía! – intervino la niña, con una mueca obstinada de su mandíbula.

\- En efecto. – Hermione calmó a la niña, mientras Ron estrechaba los ojos – Pero nunca fui reconocida por su padre, además tú estabas con los tuyos, así que…

\- No es justo… - murmuró la muchacha.

\- Bueno, la vida no lo es. – dijo Hermione flemáticamente - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ron?

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó este, mirándola primero a ella y después a la reportera.

\- Venir a visitar a Æthel, principalmente. – Hermione pasó sus dedos por el trenzado cabello de la niña – El periódico está haciendo un pequeño artículo de interés humano en el orfanato y como estoy aquí de voluntaria y la adopción de Theo está a punto de tramitarse somos la gente más lógica para entrevistar…

\- ¡Me ha traído una escoba! – anunció la niña - ¡Para mí! ¡Y también una para todos los demás!

\- ¿Sí? – la reportera se volvió hacia Theo – No lo has mencionado.

Theo parecía un poco avergonzado.

\- Simplemente no quiero que aparezca en Hogwarts sin haber montado nunca en una escoba para niños. Y no es como si pudiera traer una y no conseguirles ninguna a los demás niños. La conozco, se pasaría todo el día asegurándose que todo el mundo tuviera su turno.

\- Una pequeña Hufflepuff, mmm, – la reportera sonrió, claramente encantada por la confesión –interesada por la justicia.

Hermione desvió la vista hasta el suelo, sin decir nada y Theo miró a la niña.

\- Mi pequeña princesa vela por lo suyo, eso seguro y estaré más que orgulloso de ella, no importa en qué Casa esté.

\- ¿Por qué estás comprando juguetes para todos estos niños? – exigió saber Ron - ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por los huérfanos?

Theo vaciló y la reportera intervino.

\- ¿También está involucrado en el orfanato, señor Weasley? Me encantaría incluir su perspectiva en mi artículo.

\- ¡Mi madre es la jefa de la junta! – se jactó Ron – Todos nosotros estamos involucrados. Lo que hacemos puede que no sea tan vistoso, – se burló – como comprar juguetes de lujo…

\- O leer cuentos a los niños. – murmuró Hermione.

\- … pero hacemos mucho más por este lugar con pequeños buenos actos para la caridad.

\- Así que… - la reportera levantó la mirada hasta él – ¿siente que su madre, de hecho, toda su familia, son responsables de las condiciones en las que viven estos niños?

\- Estoy seguro de ello. – respondió Ron – No están viviendo la vida mimada que tenías cuando eras pequeño, Nott. – casi estaba escupiéndole a Theo, quien parecía más divertido que cualquier otra cosa, con una expresión condescendiente que enfureció a Ron – No todo el mundo crece siendo rico, ya sabes. Yo era pobre de pequeño y me ha ido bastante bien. – se volvió hacia Hermione, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa depredadora extrañamente feliz. Ron frunció el ceño cuando Nott y ella intercambiaron una rápida mirada que inmediatamente cambió a una expresión de educado interés. _¿Qué_ , se preguntó, _había sido eso?_

\- De hecho, ¿diría que estas condiciones son, tal vez, fortalecedoras del carácter? – continuó la periodista, mientras el fotógrafo le tomaba una serie de fotografías a Ron, con los niños siguiendo intentando asomarse por las ranuras y bordes de la puerta.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Theo y a Æthel fuera del objetivo, para que el fotógrafo tuviera un mejor ángulo.

\- Absolutamente. – respondió Ron.

\- ¿Me permite citar esto?

\- Por supuesto. – Ron se volvió hacia Theo - ¿Por qué has adoptado a un niño, de todos modos?

\- Bueno, generalmente diría que mis razones son privadas, pero como ya se las he contado a esta encantadora dama del _Profeta_ no tengo ningún problema en repetírtelas. – dijo Theo colocándole una de las coletas a la niña, quien le sonrió – Vi una fotografía de Æthel y sentí una conexión instantánea con ella. Tengo necesidad de un heredero, y como no tengo ningún interés real en el matrimonio, la adopción parecía la solución más lógica. Lo hablé con la pequeña dama y ella estaba dispuesta. Los dos tenemos ganas de encontrar la manera de ser padre e hija ya que esas funciones son nuevas para nosotros.

Era la respuesta suave y ensayada de un político y Ron soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes ningún interés en el matrimonio, Nott? ¿Podría ser que realmente eres un jodido maricón?

\- No insultes a mi padre. – la voz de la niña era baja y Ron desvió la mirada hasta ella, repentinamente incómodo. Se había olvidado de que esos niños, con un puñado de excepciones, eran huérfanos de guerra, y por lo general niños perdidos de mortífagos que nadie podía reclamar. Esa chica probablemente era la hija biológica de alguien sin escrúpulos hasta el punto de maldad y en esos momentos lo estaba mirando como su estuviera muy feliz de desollarlo vivo.

\- No es un insulto, muñeca. – la voz de Nott tenía implícita una amonestación – Contrólate. Su expresión puede ser un poco desagradable, pero las preferencias sexuales son apenas algo por lo que vaya a humillarme, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la fuente.

\- ¿Eso de la homosexualidad va a ser parte de tu articulo y su adopción? – demandó Ron, mirando a la reportera.

\- No creo que sea relevante para mi historia. – la mujer sonrió, con una sonrisa de tiburón – Ha sido encantador conocerle, señor Weasley. Hermione, - la castaña asintió con la cabeza – estamos en contacto.

\- Encantadora como siempre, La… Señora. – el fotógrafo casi se quitó el sombrero ante Hermione, pero pareció pensárselo mejor después de echarle un vistazo a Ron y se agachó en el lugar para dirigirse a la niña – Ha sido agradable verte de nuevo, Æthel. Tengo muchas ganas de veros a todos vestidos para tu fiesta; ¿me dejarás tomarte una foto con tu vestido de fantasía?

La niña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, con una adorable vanidad femenina y se tapó la boca con una mano para reírse antes de esconder la cara en uno de los costados de Nott.

\- Eso espero. – se burló Hermione – Ya tengo elegido el marco y el sitio en la repisa, a la espera de una foto de mi sobrina favorita.

\- Tu _única_ sobrina. – insistió la niña. Ron rodó los ojos; ¿Qué idiota se creería esta ficción de que Hermione era la hermana perdida de Nott, sin importar cual era el papel que había tomado después de la farsa de boda?

\- Lo cierto es que, - Hermione reía ante la posesividad de la joven – vas a tener que compartir la repisa con Alicia, me temo.

\- ¿Quién? – exigió Ron.

\- Alicia. – Hermione envió al resto de los niños de nuevo al patio, simplemente enviando una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro y cerró la puerta del orfanato, antes de cerrarle el paso al pelirrojo con una sonrisa repugnantemente dulce – La hija de Astoria. Draco y yo hemos acordado presentarnos como sus padrinos.

* * *

\- Padrinos, - exclamó Ginny - ¿Van a ser los padrinos? ¡No pueden hacer eso!

\- Es una bofetada en la cara, eso es lo que es. – Molly, dio un golpe con una botella sobre la mesa – Ella nunca ha expresado el menor interés en nada de lo que habéis hecho y ahora hace todo eso por ese pequeño bastardo. – la mesa del comedor estaba despejada a excepción de varias copas de vino a medias, el deseo de Ron de quejarse de Hermione había vencido su deseo de evitar los gritos de su hermana - ¡No es como si alguna vez hubiera sido amiga de esa Greengrass!

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Ron se sirvió otra copa de vino, rellenando la de su hermana. Ahora que les había contado todo su encuentro con Hermione y su "hermano", más vino, era una buena opción.

\- Todo es un espectáculo. – dijo Harry, con la mirada fija en un vaso – El matrimonio. El voluntariado. Está apuntando a Ministra.

\- ¿Qué? – Molly dirigió su mirada hacia él – Eso no es posible. Es una _nacida de muggles._

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – demandó Ginny, drenando su vaso rellenándolo inmediatamente una vez más.

\- Sólo es una corazonada. – admitió Harry – Pero incluso los periódicos han puesto su nombre como posible candidata. Estoy seguro de que me tendió una trampa con lo de Astoria. Estoy _seguro_ de ello. Ella estaba allí, en el evento; prácticamente me hizo un maldito corte de mangas desde la puerta. Estaba allí, de pie con el brazo de Malfoy a su alrededor y no intentéis decirme que le importa ese capullo; él sólo es su pequeño boleto a la legitimidad de los sangre pura, eso es todo. No entiendo cómo pudo tenderme una trampa, pero ella sabía lo que iba a pasar…

\- Bueno, - murmuró Ginny con amargura – cualquiera que sea la trampa que haya planteado, estás más que dispuesto a caer de cabeza en ella.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente. – espetó Harry – A menos que quieras hablar de Dean con cierto detalle. - Molly fingió no escuchar cuando Ginny golpeó con su vaso sobre la mesa.

\- Fue una vez. Y, mientras tú, todos sabemos que eres una puerta giratoria con las mujeres.

\- Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. – dijo Ron, observándola derramando el vino por los bordes de su vaso. La muy pública infidelidad de Harry la había golpeado con fuerza.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Lo sé. – susurró – Lo sé, pero, Ginny, te amo. Sólo a ti. Eres lo más importante de mi vida. Las otras…

\- ¿No significan nada? – preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

\- Pues no. – Harry le lanzó una mirada desde su lado de la mesa.

\- Entonces, - dijo Ron, intentando conseguir que cambiaran de tema - ¿cómo detenemos a Hermione?

* * *

Hermione miró de reojo uno de los estantes de la librería, entonces sacó uno de los libros y lo observó.

\- No me había dado cuanta que eras…

\- ¿Maricón? – Theo arqueó las cejas.

\- No es la palabra que habría utilizado. – resopló Hermione, seleccionando otro libro.

\- ¿Importa? – Theo se apoyó en el borde de la estantería y la observó.

\- Por supuesto que no. No me ofendas. – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mirándolo y añadió – Sostenme estos. – dejó dos libros en las manos de Theo y se arrodilló para buscar más en el estante inferior.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me he convertido en tu carro de libros? – preguntó, observándola deslizar los dedos por los lomos.

\- Desde que te convertiste en mi hermano, obviamente. – sostuvo delante de él un libro más y Theo, con un sufrido suspiro, lo agarró - ¿Cuándo has aprendido a quitar el maquillaje de las camisas, de todos modos?

\- Hice el experimento, ya sabes, en mi desperdiciada juventud. – Theo observó los libros de sus brazos - ¿Por qué estamos comprando libros muggles para niños?

\- Porque es prácticamente un pecado que una niña de diez años, no tenga _Ana de las Tejas Verdes._

\- ¿Y _Una Pequeña Princesa? –_ Theo sostenía un libro en alto, mirando a Hermione.

\- Síp. Y _Los Zapatos de Ballet_ también. – Hermione se levantó y se cepilló el polvo del vestido con las manos – Ya sabes, yo quería ser Posy* de pequeña, tener algún tipo de increíble talento que no pudiera ser ignorado o contenido. Pasé mucho tiempo intentando pararme con la punta de los dedos de los pies pensando que podría demostrar de esa manera que era especial.

Theo la miró fijamente para luego echarse a reír.

\- ¿Querías ser una chica con un increíble talento? Y de todos los que podrías haber elegido, de todos los que tienes, ¿al que te aferraste fue al de intentar pararte con la punta de los dedos de los pies?

Hermione pareció confundida, luego una sonrisa se estiro en la comisura de sus labios, para finalmente sonreírle abiertamente.

\- Bueno, es así. Sólo dame los libros, mocoso, que voy a pagarlos y que el recepcionista los envuelva en papel de regalo para tu hija. Y te haré saber que todo ese tiempo dedicado intentando pararme con la punta de los dedos me ha resultado ser muy útil ahora que Draco me tiene en esos ridículos tacones todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Sigues molesta por lo de los zapatos?

\- Sí. – murmuró Hermione, mirando hacia sus pies – Siempre está con "los zapatos dan poder" y "la ropa son disfraces" y "hay que parecerse al personaje" que realmente a veces me pregunto si no tiene una vena sádica.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Theo resopló, y le ofreció su brazo para conducirla hasta el mostrador – Es un Malfoy.

* * *

\- Mira. – la chica le pasó la revista a su amiga – Esto es tan increíble. Han hecho toda una difusión de moda temática estilo "Nimue".

\- ¿Quién demonios es Nimue? – preguntó la otra chica.

\- Oh Dios, eres tan estúpida. – dijo rodando los ojos – Es la mujer más maravillosa de _toda_ la historia. Es como si ni siquiera me prestaras atención cuando te hablo de la manera en que las formas del patriarcado se veían en nuestro pasado. Siempre es "Merlín esto" "Merlín aquello, ¿pero, y Nimue? Ella lo engañó, tomando todo su poder. Ella es la que _hizo_ rey a Arturo, entregándole la puñetera espada. Es tan increíble. Poder femenino, ¿hola?

\- Me gustan los zapatos.

\- Sinceramente, - la chica le arrebató la revista a su amiga – es como arrojar perlas a los cerdos. Intento hablar contigo sobre que están utilizando los medios convencionales opresivos de comunicación para presentar el empoderamiento de la imagen de las mujeres y, mierda, lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que te gustan los zapatos. Tu cerebro está _tan_ colonizado.

\- Puta. No hay razón para que una mujer no pueda ser un dolor en el culo o lo que fuera que Nimue fuera…

\- Ella era una temeraria reina mágica, eso es lo que era.

\- … y todavía no se utilizaban esos zapatos.

* * *

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Hermione se posicionó detrás de Draco, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor. Estaba de pie frente al escritorio, inclinado hacia adelante comprobando los informes sobre las respuestas a su propaganda; gracias a Merlín de las camareras y chismosas porque esa era la manera que había usado para hacer el seguimiento de la opinión pública – Algo especial para mi favorito.

\- ¿Oh? – Draco posó sus manos sobre las de ella, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo presionando su espalda - ¿Potter se ha tirado de rodillas en la calle, te ha pedido perdón y le has pegado una patada en la cara?

Hermione soltó una risita.

\- Mejor.

\- ¿Mejor que eso? – Draco se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la mesa y tiró de sus caderas hacia él. Hermione estaba recién salida de la ducha, húmeda y con un ligero olor a vainilla, vestía algo negro y sedoso que no había visto antes - ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso? Aparte de esto. – dijo agarrando la tela, pasando las manos por ella, disfrutando de la sensación de la misma y de lo que había debajo – Me gusta bastante, tengo que admitirlo.

\- Sabía que lo haría. – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró fijamente – Ya sabes cómo Theo quería que me mostrara para las elecciones, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Draco comenzaron a ensancharse.

\- A menos que haya problemas, lo estaré. – finalizó la castaña.

\- Un bebé. – dijo Draco sin aliento, buscando la confirmación en su mirada. Cuando Hermione asintió posó sus manos, casi con reverencia, sobre su abdomen – Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. – tiró de ella en un fuerte abrazo y la castaña pudo sentir como se sacudía ligeramente mientras la sostenía – Gracias. – susurró – Gracias.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** ¡Gracias a pagyn por la fabulosa rima! Hay más para compartir en los próximos capítulos.

Posy, en los zapatos de Ballet, es un poco insensible, imbécil y egoísta, pero es monstruosamente brillante. Los tres libros que Hermione menciona son sobre niñas huérfanas y todos son maravillosos, incluso si no tienes 10 años.

* * *

 **¡TACHÁÁÁÁN! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hay varias sorpresitas ;) ¿Creéis que a Ron todavía le queda alguna neurona funcional? Yo lo pongo en duda... xD Espero vuestras opiniones, me dan la vidaa!**

 **¡Besotes y que tengáis un fin de semana estupendooo!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **annie:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, ¡besotes!

 **SALESIA:** Sííí, sorpresita para el Elegido xD Esa seguro que no se la esperaba ni en sus mejores sueños y encima ver a Hermione en la puerta regodeándose en su cara ha tenido que ser memorable de ver... xDDD Y si, Hermione se venía venir que entre Ginny y Harry había algún tipo de acuerdo para mantener las apariencias... menuda banda de interesados, no se quien es peor xD Y sí, como hemos podido ver ahora Harry tiene la mosca detrás de la oreja en cuanto a las razones de Hermione para hacer todo eso, pero realmente no creo que llegue a pensar en la magnitud de todo lo que Hermione quiere lograr ;) JAJAJAJ Sí, el hechizo de Blaise tenía toda la pinta de ser el de parecer más interesante, al más puro estilo de la Conedsa Sangrienta... obviamente es un poco repugnante, pero tiene su encanto de alguna retorcida manera xD aunque eso sí, pobre conejito... lastima que ninguna comadreja sea virgen... xDDD Y tus deseos se han cumplidOOOO, ele heredero viene en camino :DDD Veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante ;) Y nooo, absolutamente nadie se había percatado el detalle de Theo, sólo tú, aunque supongo que en este capítulo habrán salio de dudas... ;) Y veremos que más tiene pensado Hermione para Harry y todos los demás ;) Besos y abrazos cielooo, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, porque no voy a poder actualizar hasta el juevess!

 **kary:** Siii, por fin empieza a moverse el engranaje el oscuro plan de Hermione ;) JAJAJAJA Sí, e momento todo está saliendo a pedir de boca... esperemos que todo siga así ;) En fin cielooo, gracias por el review! Besotes!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJA Sí el capítulo anterior fue delicioso, entre la cara de Harry y como bien dices la absurda situacion con la sangre virgen y el conejo es sencillamente fantástico, y bueno, para referencias sexuales ya tenemos The Serpent ;) jajaja Sí, tienes razón podría haber sido peor que darse un chapuzón en agua ensangrentada, pero aun así, de primeras yo tampoco se que careto pondría... xD JAJAJAJAJA Y encima las referencias sexuales ya te las pones tu solaa... pero joder... yo me lo imagino completamente desnudo en una cocina completamente blanca para hacer contraste con su piel achocolatada siendo el único centro de atención de los ojos de cualquiera que lo vea... mmm... delicioso. Basta. xD Por cierto, voy a contestar así por encima tu review de The Serpent porque hasta el jueves no creo que vaya a poder actualizar más, así que allá voy: Yo tengo 24 años, soy del 91 y me da exactamente igual por no decir que me resbala completamente tu edad y que yo seguiré tratándote exactamente igual, porque sencillamente soy así y me importan poco las etiquetas sociales que se pongan en torno a la edad, al sexo y demás mierdas de la sociedad... Así que no te preocupes si no quieres decirmela, pero si lo haces no te preocupes por nada, porque voy a seguir tratándote como mi Chicadelasfrases ;) Además da igual la edad que tengas se nota que tienes una madurez que muchas personas desearían a la edad de 35, así que nááá, era sólo eso! Mil besotes cielo y nos vemos prontoo!

 **Celinabayard:** Pues actualizo hoy! xDD Pero la siguiente actualización tendrá que esperar hasta el viernes que viene ;) Me alegra muchisismo que te encante la historiaa! Besotes!

 **Sol:** Hola cielOOO, siempre hago lo que puedo por actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero ahora con el inicio de las clases es un poco más complicado y para el siguiente capítulo tendréis que esperar hasta el viernes que viene... pero espero que disfrutes del cap de hoy y gracias a ti por el review! ¡Besotes!


	20. In Which Moves Are Made

**¡Holaasss!**

 **Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo! Y como ayer recibí muchos comentarios diciendo que no podía dejar así la traducción de The Serpent pues esta tarde-noche colgaré el siguiente capítulo, para que no os quejéis xDD Pero una vez más hasta el jueves que viene o así no podré volver a actualizar, lo sientooo!**

 **Disfrutaad de la lecturaa :D**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 - In Which Moves Are Made (Realizando Movimientos)**

\- Eres un jodido idiota. – Percy Weasley estampó a Ron contra la pared del comedor y lo sostuvo allí – Sabía, maldita sea, todo el mundo sabía que eras un inútil Lotófago*, pero ¿en qué cojones estabas pensando?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – jadeó Ron.

\- ¿Ni siquiera lo sabes? – Percy lo soltó con disgusto - ¿Has mirado siquiera el _Profeta_ de hoy? Y no, no me refiero a la maldita sección de sociedad.

Harry sentado en la mesa, tiró del periódico hacia él, retrocediendo hasta la primera plana.

 _\- "Escandalosas Condiciones en el Orfanato Memorial La Orden del Fénix" –_ Harry levantó la mirada hacia Percy, quien todavía echaba humo – No lo entiendo.

\- Han impreso una larga exposición de ese Orfanato con fotografías, ¡fotografías!, de todos los niños. Como si fuera un maldito documental sobre la privación. – espetó Percy – La primera parte de dos. Ronald, - siseó el nombre de su hermano – ha confesado públicamente, ¡públicamente!, que nuestra familia es la responsable de las condiciones de ese lugar, que son fortalecedoras del carácter. ¡Fortalecedoras del carácter!

\- ¿Y? – Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Ron, creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a las fotografías. – Harry levantó la mirada hasta su amigo, quien arrebató el periódico de encima de la mesa. Æthel lo fulminaba desde la página, un niño se retorcía en su cadera; reconocía esa mirada. Esa niña era una pequeña perra; ella y su nuevo padre eran tal para cual. Fue pasando la mirada por las otras imágenes y admitió, al menos para sí mismo, que era bastante malo. No se había percatado que el lugar fuera tan sombrío. No era de extrañar que, incluso Nott, un extraordinario gilipollas, se hubiera movido para comprar algunos juguetes a esos niños.

No obstante, no tenía ninguna intención de confesarle eso a Percy.

\- ¿A quién le importan un puñado de mocosos mortífagos? – preguntó, arrojando el periódico de vuelta a la mesa.

\- Oh, - sisieó Percy – creo que al público en general le importará mucho. La gente tiende a arrancar sus prejuicios de un tirón al ver imágenes de unos niños miserablemente pobres. Es curioso. Nadie se acordará de que los padres de esos mocosos libraron una guerra del terror. Lo que quedará es que nuestra familia piensa que mantener a los huérfanos oprimidos bajo la más abyecta y maldita pobreza es "fortalecedor del carácter".

\- Una vez más, - espetó Ron - ¿y qué? ¿Qué importa?

\- Hay elecciones en seis meses, gusano. – gruñó Percy – Unas elecciones por las cuales mi trabajo gira en torno a ellas, unas elecciones de las cuales podría depender el trabajo de _tu padre_ y acabas de arrastrar a nuestra familia por el lodo con tu pequeño y descuidado comentario. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Y esto es sólo la primera parte. ¿Quién quiere apostar a que la segunda parte continuará con el dinero? – el hombre se froto la cara con ambas manos – Estoy muy jodido. Todos estamos muy jodidos.

\- Merlín, - Ron levantó las manos – pues decimos que el lugar está insuficientemente financiado y que si la gente quiere mejores condiciones tendrá que pagar más. Una vez más, ¿a quién le importa?

\- Tal vez eres demasiado estúpido para poder vivir. – Percy se hundió en su asiento, fulminando a su hermano mientras un servil elfo doméstico dejaba un plato delante de él – Es como si no tuvieras ni una absoluta idea de cómo toda la riqueza que te gusta disfrutar aparece en tus bolsillos.

\- Hermione. – dijo Harry, abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Percy se volvió para mirar al otro hombre.

\- A Hermione le importaría, ahí tienes el quién. A ella le importaría mucho lo de los niños desfavorecidos.

\- No te sigo. – Percy se inclinó hacia adelante, prestando toda su atención a Harry. El amigo de su hermano pequeño podría haberse pegado un tiro en el pie, políticamente hablando, pero siempre había sido bueno en encadenar cosas aleatorias para ver la imagen más ampliada.

\- ¿Y qué? – volvió a murmurar Ron – Lo único que puede hacer es un estúpido club que rece "Amamos a los Huérfanos" con insignias y reuniones formales.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que habría hecho a los catorce años, seguro. ¿Ahora? – clavó la mirada en Percy – Creo, realmente creo, que está luchando por ser Ministra. Dimitirá de su insignificante trabajo en el Ministerio horrorizada por esto el lunes y se marchará a una plataforma de reforma. Esto revela, oportunamente, que tiene sus pequeñas y manipuladoras huellas por todas partes. – Percy gruñó y Harry continuó – Ella estaba allí, en ese evento de prensa, ya sabéis. Estaba en la puerta; me hizo un corte de mangas justo después de que Astoria hiciera su pequeño anuncio y luego desapareció.

Ron agarró el periódico de nuevo, volviendo a echarle un vistazo mientras Percy entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Ronnie, - empezó a golpear los dedos contra la mesa - ¿le has hecho algo a esa mujer para que este justificadamente furiosa contigo? ¿Lo suficientemente furiosa como para después decidir ir a por toda nuestra familia?

\- Es voluntaria. – dijo Ron repentinamente, optando por ignorar la pregunta de Percy – En el orfanato. Y su nuevo mejor amigo, Nott, ha adoptado a uno de esos niños del infierno. Ella estaba allí, con un fotógrafo, cuando yo, eh, dije eso. El fotógrafo mencionó que volvería a ver a la mocosa en alguna fiesta.

Percy los miró a ambos.

\- Ella era el cerebro detrás de vuestro trío, ¿verdad?

Ron empezó a balbucear, pero Harry asintió lentamente.

\- Y se ha casado con Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Otro asentimiento.

\- En una jodidamente perfecta y sencilla ceremonia, prácticamente diseñada para atraer a todas las decrepitas sangre pura de la vieja escuela de todo el país. – dijo Ron con un creciente horror – Con Nott, el que ha adoptado a un huérfano, acompañándola al altar. Su "hermano" Theodore Nott.

\- Y ella y Malfoy tomaran al hijo de Astoria como ahijado. – Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y los tres se miraron entre sí - ¿De quién es el crédito por esas fotos? – preguntó Harry, tirando del periódico hacia él, buscando un nombre – Diez a uno a que es el mismo tipo que hizo las de su boda. Tiene al menos a un fotógrafo en su bolsillo, además de al menos un periodista.

Percy miró a su hermano pequeño.

\- Además de Narcissa Malfoy, y quién sabe cuántos otros sangre pura. Si esto fuera un juego de ajedrez…

\- Nosotros tenemos que hacer jaque. – susurró – Y caí directo con el comentario del orfanato. Joder.

\- Pero no en jaque mate. – dijo Harry – Luna.

Ron le devolvió la mirada, confuso.

\- ¿Lunática Lovegood?

\- Luna fue su dama de honor. Es muy distraída y estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir que nos diga lo que está tramando Hermione. Sólo tomará algo de esfuerzo convencerla de que somos amigos; nunca ha tenido ninguno porque es demasiado rara. Ya fuimos una especie de amigos una vez. Podemos volver a serlo.

* * *

Hermione volvió a vomitar, fulminando a Draco a través de sus rizos.

\- Todo esto es culpa tuya.

\- Yo… - Draco le devolvió la mirada, sin poder hacer nada - ¿Puedo hacer algo?

\- Largarte. – siseó Hermione, alcanzando su varita – Largarte antes de que te lance fuera.

* * *

\- Estuvo a punto de tomar la cabeza de Ron. – dijo Hermione observando con cariño a Æthel mientras seriamente daba la bienvenida a cada invitado a su fiesta.

Gracias a todos los dioses por las náuseas matutinas, al menos para ella, realmente sólo se limitaban a las primeras horas de la mañana. Astoria, como recordaba, no había tenido tanta suerte. Si hubiera tenido que ir a esa fiesta con la sensación de malestar podría haber matado a Draco, o por lo menos mutilarlo. Dado que, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba bastante aficionada a él, sería lamentable. Se habría sentido culpable. Eventualmente. Tal vez. Estar embarazada era una mierda.

Hermione se preguntaba si habría algún hechizo que hiciera que los hombres sintieran todas las alegrías del crecimiento de otra persona dentro de su cuerpo. _Pansy,_ pensó, _disfrutaría viendo eso._

Æthel había sido lavaba, almidonada y peinada hasta parecer una niña mimada de la élite; con su sencillo vestido blanco con un gran lazo verde a la cintura apenas se podía apreciar a la sucia huérfana del periódico. No, al menos, hasta que la mirabas a los ojos luciendo esa misma feroz mirada oculta, explotada bajo un temor justificado de decepcionar a su "tía Cissa".

\- Ahora lo haría. – Narcissa se había pasado sin piedad una semana perforando a Æthel en las cuestiones de etiqueta de los sangre pura, preparándola para esta fiesta. Estaba más que satisfecha con la niña; era inteligente, como Hermione había prometido, pero aún más, veía los patrones. No sólo memorizaba las reglas, sino que también veía las razones detrás de ellas; encantaría a todo el mundo y nadie sospecharía la perspicaz mente que se escondía tras esos enormes ojos azules hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Ron intentó insultar a Theo. – Hermione sonrió y observó de reojo a su madre política quien también sonreía. Ambas habían retrocedido, dejando que la muchacha jugara a ser la anfitriona, un símbolo importante. Cada persona que llegaba la saludaba de manera sería y le agradecían que los hubieran invitado, Narcissa y Hermione lanzaban intermitentes sonrisas cómplices por encima de la cabeza de la niña. Todas las mujeres que había recordaban la primera vez que les dejaron saludar formalmente a los invitados de una fiesta; todos intentando allanar el camino de la niña y midiéndola.

\- Eso es sorprendente. – murmuró Narcissa – Los Weasley no son generalmente lo suficiente inteligentes como para insultar a nadie.

\- He dicho "intentó".

Narcissa se preguntaba cuál de los compatriotas de su difunto marido sería el padre de la niña, quien sería su madre; había investigado la historia y la niña había sido encontrada deambulando cerca de un nido de mortífagos prófugos, sin querer o poder hablar, llevaba una pequeña mochila con algunos libros ilustrados, algunos bocadillos cuidadosamente hechos y una muda de ropa, todas con su nombre claramente escrito en ellas.

\- Tiene muy buenos modales. – la anciana señora Parkinson se había cernido sobre ellas. Como de costumbre, iba demasiado arreglada y los colores no combinaban con ella. Insistiendo en admitir que disfrutaba que las mujeres estuvieran perfectamente delineadas en su conjunto revolviéndose con sus elaboradas variedades de turbantes con plumas y centellantes túnicas púrpuras – No me lo pueden negar. - dijo – No se atreven, así que hago lo que me place. – Aun a pesar o, quizás, debido a su excentricidad, su aprobación social tenía mucho peso.

\- Es una buena chica. – dijo Narcisa en acuerdo - ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber, Eustacia?

\- Champagne, por favor. – dijo la mujer y con un rápido gesto Narcissa convocó a uno de los empleados del catering y le pasó una copa a su invitada – Ella dice mucho a tu favor, Narcissa. No creas que no veo tus huellas en esto. – se volvió hacia la mujer más joven – Por lo tanto, entiendo que usted y mi nieta se han hecho amigas. Algo chocante para mí, lo reconozco. ¿Gryffindor?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y elegantemente dijo:

\- Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto, señora. – y la mujer se rió alegremente.

\- Eres descarada. Lo que es un cambio refrescante. – ella y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad – La mayoría de mujeres jóvenes de hoy en día son idiotas remilgadas con sonrisas tontas. Como esa chica Ginevra.

\- ¿La esposa de Harry Potter? – Hermione tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua con gas – Me temo que ella y yo hemos estado distanciadas desde la graduación, así que no estoy totalmente al día sobre sus hazañas. Va a tener que actualizarme. Me comprometo a actuar conmocionada y horrorizada.

\- Principalmente callejear con la ropa inapropiada. – resopló la mujer – En mis tiempos…

\- En tus tiempos, Eustacia, fuisteis capturados por bañaros desnudos en unas fuentes delante de los muggles. Cuarenta y cinco personas tuvieron que ser Desmemoriadas. – Narcissa arqueó las cejas.

\- Bueno, - la mujer estaba totalmente desvergonzada – tenía buenas piernas por aquel entonces.

Hermione ahogó una risa y Eusatcia Parkinson giraba perezosamente su copa de champán en la mano.

\- No todos podemos ser cerebros políticos, querida, algunas de nosotras sólo somos chicas de eventos. – pillada por sorpresa, Hermione se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó varias veces.

\- ¿Perdone? – preguntó – No la sigo.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – la mujer acarició su mejilla – Votaremos por ti, claro. Ahora ve a decirle a esa niña que lo está haciendo bien, a hablar con tus amigos o algo, así Narcissa y yo podremos cotillear en privado.

Hermione murmuró:

\- Ha sido un placer conocerla. – y se adelantó para susurrarle "Estás preciosa" en el oído a Æthel antes de unirse a Draco, quien envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- Veo que has sobrevivido al encuentro con el Dragón Parkinson. – le susurró en el oído.

El resto de su círculo interno se había congregado en torno a ellos; no habían tenido la oportunidad de socializar en un tiempo y Hermione se sorprendió por lo mucho que los había echado de menos a todos, por lo agradable que era reunirse sin trazar conspiraciones. Por supuesto, no significaba que esa reunión fuera apolítica. Ni mucho menos. Aun así, era mucho más ameno que ir tras los informes económicos.

Theo le lanzó una mirada a Eustacia Parkinson y sonrió.

\- Esa mujer es una pesadilla, pero si le gustas, te adorará. ¿Te ha contado la vez que hizo un salto de ángel desnuda sobre un pastel en una fiesta del Ministerio?

\- ¡No! – resolló Hermione – He oído algo sobre un incidente de inmersión al desnudo.

\- Síp. – Theo revolvía su copa de vino – Se sumergió en el pastel y mientras todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock, salió corriendo de la sala usando nada más que el glaseado que se aferraba a ella. Mi abuelo lo recordaba bien, con gran detalle; al parecer era lo que él llamaba "de buen ver" en su juventud.

\- Y yo que pensaba, - Hermione se burló de él – que todos los tipos de sangre pura eráis unos conservadores aburridos.

\- Yo creo, - dijo Blaise con una risa ligera – que Eustacia Parkinson es la excepción que confirma la regla.

\- De hecho, - Hermione lo miró de reojo - ¿como Luna? – el hombre se ruborizó y Greg ahogó una risa - ¿Cómo fue en Rusia?

\- Frío. – murmuró Blaise – Pero productivo.

\- ¿Dónde está Luna, de todos modos? – preguntó Draco y Hermione señaló con el dedo. La chica rubia estaba hablando con un hombre mayor que podía estar embelesado por ella o podía estar intentando ver que había bajo su vestido. Hermione sospechaba que era esa última opción y le propinó un codazo a Blaise – Ves a rescatarla antes de que decida hacer su propio salto de ángel sólo para entretenerse. – Blaise palideció y se apresuró hacia su novia mientras Greg intentaba no reír de nuevo.

\- Nunca pensé ver a Blaise Zabini tan golpeado. – dijo Pansy con satisfacción – Todo lo que hemos hecho valdría la pena por esa simple razón.

\- O simplemente por la adopción de Theo. ¿Cómo lo está llevando la chica? – preguntó Astoria, cambiando a Alicia de un brazo al otro mientras Pansy le hacía carantoñas al bebé – Merlín, la primera vez que mi madre me dejó recibir a los invitados por mi propia cuenta, estaba tan asustada que casi me hice pis.

\- También lo está. – Theo observó con un abierto cariño a su hija, quien sonreía dulcemente mientras llegaban los últimos invitados – Pero he mantenido un ojo sobre ella todo el tiempo y decidimos una señal con la mano en caso de que quisiera que me lanzase hasta allí y la salvara; de momento no lo ha hecho ni una vez. La siguiente etapa, la presentación formal, luego la cena y entonces será enviada a la cama.

\- En comparación con una semana de lecciones de etiqueta con Narcissa, sospecho que esto es fácil. – Hermione extendió el brazo y enganchó unos bocaditos de un empleado de catering que pasaba por allí.

Astoria se estremeció.

\- No puedo imaginármelo. La sola idea de estar encerrada con tu madre, Draco, a los diez años, durante una semana, me da ganas de empezar a beber. En exceso.

\- Esa podría haber sido la solución de Ginny. – dijo Daphne con malicia y todo el grupo soltó una risita.

Narcissa hizo sonar su copa y todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella; la señora Malfoy había tomado el centro de la escena en la parte delantera de la sala y todo estaba listo para para empezar las presentaciones formales.

\- Es, - comenzó a decir Narcissa – un gran honor y privilegio para mi presentar como madre hoy no a uno, sino a dos maravillosos jóvenes para dar la bienvenida a sus hijos a nuestro redil. Theodore, - pretendió buscar por la sala - ¿podrías venir aquí, por favor?

Theo y Æthel pisándole los talones, se acercaron hasta Narcissa.

\- Todos conocemos a Theodore Nott y todos debéis haber conocido a su encantadora hija Æthel al entrar. Su adopción se ha completado y me complace presentárosla esta noche.

Æthel hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia los adultos reunidos frente a ella y todo el mundo dejó escapar un arrullo de ternura. Una hermosa niña que se comportaba estupendamente bien deleitaba a todos, incluso a los tiburones que ya estaban pensando en invitarla a pequeñas fiestas para niños y acercarse a los adultos por medio de los pequeños.

\- Por la joven Lady Nott. – gritó una voz desde el fondo de la sala y la niña pareció encantadoramente confusa cuando todo el mundo alzó sus copas, hasta que Theo le susurró al oído: "Eres tú, cariño", momento en el que la pequeña se sonrojó y volvió a hacer otra reverencia. Æthel sabía, por supuesto, exactamente lo que era su título. Una semana con Narcissa y podía recitar el pedigrí de cada persona de la habitación; sabía quién tenía hijos que cabía esperar fueran encantadores y sabía quién tenía hijas que debía esperar hacerse amigas. Le habían dicho quiénes eran los tiburones, pero pensó que podría haberlo averiguado sin previo aviso. Estaba bastante segura que "tía Cissa" era uno de los mejores tiburones de todo ese grupo.

\- Ahora, - Narcissa volvió a buscar entre las personas de la sala - ¿Astoria? – la nueva madre se reunió a ellos en la parte delantera de la sala - ¿Hermione? ¿Draco? – mientras la pareja comenzaba a caminar hasta ellos, Narcissa continuó – Todos sabemos que Astoria ha tenido un año difícil y estoy muy contenta de que mi hijo y mi hija política se hayan ofrecido…

\- ¡Insistido! – intervino Astoria con una risa.

\- … para tomar el papel de los padrinos de la pequeña Alicia. – una ronda de corteses aplausos recibió este anuncio y de susurros mientras las personas se inclinaban unas a las otras. Astoria no estaba muy bien aceptada socialmente en estos momentos, incluso con el patrocinio de los Malfoy y su madre estaba notablemente ausente. Sin embargo, nadie quería ofender a Narcissa en su propia fiesta así que soltaron sus felicitaciones mientras la matriarca de los Malfoy se apartaba y Hermione tomaba al bebé.

\- Es un buen partido. – le murmuró Eustacia Parkinson a Narcissa, observando a Hermione.

Narcissa volcó su atención en la castaña, meciendo suavemente a Alicia en sus brazos, con una tela blanca colocada sobre su hombro. Ambas mujeres irradiaban un sobrio y discreto privilegio y Narcissa sonrió al pensar en lo rápido que Draco había transformado a esa chica con la que se casó de un desastre total – nunca, nunca, olvidaría ese horrible bolso que le había visto la primera vez – a esta criatura discretamente poderosa.

\- Sí. – contestó finalmente a la anciana señora Parkinson – Es una chica adorable y estoy encantada de que Draco la encontrara. Los Malfoy, y los Black, de hecho, siempre nos enorgullecemos de ser capaces de detectar el auténtico oro, incluso si está tirado en la cuenta.

\- Y lo estaba. – la mujer bebió de su copa de vino – Es una lástima lo de Astoria; ¿supongo que su madre todavía se niega a hablar con ella?

\- Ya cambiará de opinión. – Narcissa sonrió – Resulta que sospecho…

Y entonces, Greg se aclaró la garganta y Narcissa llamó la atención de Hermione. Las dos mujeres se sonrieron la una a la otra; uno de los grandes temores había sido que Greg perdiera su oportunidad de esa noche. Era un chico bastante dulce, como Hermione había dicho y Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero aun así el chico era un poco espeso. _Cuando Hermione tome al bebé,_ le habían aconsejado, _es cuando debes hacerlo._

\- Astoria, - dijo el hombre, sonrojándose furiosamente por ser el centro de atención – Sé que este último año ha sido difícil para ti y he llegado a respetarte enormemente, como lo has manejado todo con elegancia y clase sin importar qué, y mucho más, y he llegado… - tragó saliva – he llegado a amarte y esperaba que me hicieras el honor de… - y como su elocuencia no era muy buena y, en el mejor de los casos, fallaba, silenciosamente extendió la mano con una pequeña caja en ella.

Los ojos de Astoria se ensancharon, alargó el brazo, agarró la cajita, la abrió y jadeó. _No exageres,_ pensó Narcissa para sí misma.

\- Greg, yo… - tartamudeó la joven – Yo… esto es demasiado. – agitó su mano hacia el bebé – Estoy…

\- Tenía la esperanza, - Greg agachó la cabeza – de que tal vez, me dejarás adoptar al bebé, criarlo como nuestro, no sólo como tuyo.

Toda la sala llena de poderosas mujeres se fundieron en una hoguera de sentimientos de adoración ante eso y, mientras Hermione caminaba casualmente hacia Narcissa con el bebé en sus brazos, Greg deslizó el impresionante diamante en la mano de Astoria. La multitud de invitados, revoloteó alrededor de la joven madre, admirando el anillo y alabando a Greg.

\- Esa es la cosa más romántica que he visto en mi vida. – dijo con efusividad la anciana señora Parkinson – Eres una niña muy afortunada. – le dijo en un arrullo a Alicia.

\- Es más que romántico. – dijo el señor Parkinson, que había llegado hasta detrás de su pequeño grupo, entregándole otra copa a su esposa y ofreciéndole una a Hermione, quien sacudió la cabeza, pero hizo un gesto de agradecimiento en silencio – Era lo malditamente correcto. Esa pobre chica; ha sido bueno, Narcissa, patrocinarla, pero lo que necesita, lo que necesitaba, era un marido.

\- Greg es un buen chico. – Narcissa inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre de avanzada edad con elegancia – Conoce la importancia de cuidar de los nuestros.

El señor Parkinson enganchó un entremés de bacon envuelto de una bandeja que pasaba por allí y resopló con valor.

\- Me alegra, que por el bien de la chica, él esté dispuesto a sacarla adelante, incluso por muy echada a perder que esté. Valores, Narcissa. Es lo que nos separa de la chusma. – el hombre fulminó a Hermione – Tu pequeña Orden, jovencita…

\- No es mi Orden. – protestó Hermione y el hombre asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho.

\- Esa pequeña Orden, son una plaga, os lo aseguro. Se han levantado como hooligans y no tienen sentido de la decencia. Seducir y abandonar a una chica de buena familia. Razón por la cual ese hombre debe ser descuartizado, os lo digo yo. – el hombre mordió su entremés con rabia y Hermione sofocó una risa.

\- Estoy segura de que Harry se siente terrible. – fue todo lo que la castaña murmuró – Pero estoy muy contenta de que Greg haya dado el paso.

\- ¡Debe sentirse terrible! En mi época no pasaban cosas como estas porque los hombres se comportaban con decencia y honor. – agarró otro entremés de otra de las bandejas que rondaban por allí, admirando el trasero de la chica que la llevaba – No como hoy en día. – se metió el bocadito en la boca y dijo – Hombres como Greg, hombres como Draco, son lo que necesitamos.

\- Y, - intervino Narcissa suavemente – mujeres como nuestra dulce Hermione. ¿Sabía que se va a marchar del Ministerio de Magia?

\- ¡No! – el hombre se limpió la boca y la evaluó - ¿Planeas parlamentar tu trabajo de guerra en el servicio público? Bien por ti. – miró a su alrededor buscando otra bandeja, pero con ninguna a su alcance inmediato, volvió la mirada a la mujer que tenía en frente - ¿Cuál es tu plataforma?

\- Bueno, todavía no hemos anunciado nada formalmente, por lo que tiene que prometer guardar silencio. – Hermione le sonrió al hombre y este se inclinó hacia adelante, con el placer de captar un secreto político antes que las masas; Hermione pensó con suficiencia que él repetiría todo eso a todos los jugadores con poder de esa sala antes de abandonarla y hasta el último sangre pura la apoyaría sin importar los tópicos más populares sobre ella que las masas pudieran consumir. – Nosotros, yo, tengo la intención de reexaminar las confiscaciones de los activos de la posguerra; tengo la firme creencia de que algunos de los más entusiastas burócratas podrían haber tomado más de lo apropiado. Si ese fuera el caso, pretenderíamos devolver las propiedades a sus legítimos dueños, por supuesto. – Hermione desplazó al bebé a su otro hombro y Narcissa alcanzó a mover el babero hacia el otro lado – También creo que se debería revisar la composición del Wizengamot; en los últimos años el cuerpo se ha extendido más de lo que era el original y no siento que eso sea bueno para los magos de Gran Bretaña. Mantener un cuerpo más pequeño, compuesto por representantes de las familias tradicionales, asegurará que mantengamos una conexión con nuestro pasado, incluso a medida que avancemos hacia el futuro con deliberación y prudencia.

El señor Parkinson estrechó sus ojos en dirección a la joven y lentamente sonrió.

\- Creo que me gustas.

\- Estoy feliz de contar con su aprobación. – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa – Por supuesto, se habrá percatado que alguno de esos cambios tendrán que hacerse, bueno, silenciosamente.

El señor Parkinson llevó la mirada hasta Narcissa, después hacia Draco al otro lado de la sala, recibiendo a la corte, rodeado de jóvenes miembros de varias familias poderosas.

\- Creo que nunca te he ofrecido las apropiadas felicitaciones por tu matrimonio. Veo que tú y Draco os acomodáis bien juntos y estoy contento de ver una nueva cara tan encantadora en nuestro pequeño círculo. – le entregó su vaso a su esposa – Si me disculpas.

\- No ha sido nada. – Hermione sonrió – Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Parkinson.

Uno de los empleados de catering pasó con una bandeja por allí y la señora Parkinson dejó la copa vacía en ella y tomó otra y después una segunda, sosteniéndola frente a Hermione.

\- No, no puedo. – la castaña sacudió la cabeza y la señora Parkinson arqueó las cejas, intercambiando una mirada con Narcissa - ¿Podemos… - se cortó a sí misma.

\- Realmente es demasiado pronto para… - similarmente a Hermione no terminó la frase, pero las tres mujeres se sonrieron entre sí y la señora Parkinson levantó su copa en dirección a la más joven – Por ti, querida y por la próxima generación de líderes. Que este año nos traga todo lo que tú, y nosotros, deseamos.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _ **Lotófago:**_ del individuo de ciertos pueblos de África que, según la Odisea, se alimentaba con los frutos del loto, que decían tener la propiedad de hacer olvidar su patria a los extranjeros.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ya van haciendo estragos en los sangre pura de la élite... veremos que pasa de ahora en adelante ;)**

 **Nos vemos más tarde en The Serpent!**

 **¡Besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **kary:** Siii por fin tenemos ya al deseado heredero en camino! JAJA Sí, el pobre Ron cada vez que abre la boca se hunde más en su propia mierda... y bueno vemos que de momento los movimientos de Harry para dar al traste con los planes de Hermione van un poco desencaminados si lo quiere intentar por ahí ;) Veremos que se viene ahora ;) ¡besotes!

 **SALESIA:** Si, yo también tengo bastante claro que Harry disfrutó bastante de su desliz con Astoria, sí que tampoco se sienta bajo una trampa porque él solito se lo ha guisado... JAJAJA Yo tampoco me creo que Ginny sólo haya estado con Dean... YAAA... clarooo xD Sabiendo que tu "marido" se está tirando a todo lo que lleva falda... pues ni de coña cuela, pelirroja xD Bueno ya vemos que Ron y sus pocas neuronas funcionales no sirven para mucho, ¿y este chico era un buen estratega? Pues menos mal... xD Espero que te haya gustado la primera parte del capítulo, yo disfruté mucho viendo la desesperación de Percy, la ignorancia de Ron y los burdos intentos de Harry por desestabilizar el engranaje de Hermione, pero si lo piensa intentar por la vía de Luna, creo que... xD Sí, creo que por fin han quedado claras las inclinaciones sexuales de Theo, aunque realmente todavía no lo ha dejado explicito del todo ;) Veremos que pasa en ese tema ;) Y sí, Æthel es adorable, saltando para defender a su padre con garras... ¿en qué casa de Hogwarts quedará? Yo creo que tiene parte de cada una de ellas, veremos xD Y sí se nota a leguas a quien votarían la reportera y el fotógrafo en las próximas elecciones, lo tienen todo muy bien atado, de momento xD Síííí, el heredero ya viene en camino, ¿cuando sabremos el sexo? Estoy muy emocionada de que vayamos descubriendo cosaas :D JAJAJAJA Me encanta como lo analizas todo y las clavas, das en el clavo tan constantemente que me asusta xDD Greg ha salido ha escena y ha hecho lo correcto, claro no estaba todo manipulado con precisión xD Son unos cracks todos xDDD En fin cielOOO, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos más tarde en The Serpent que se quedó en un momento... intenso xDD ¡Mil Besotes!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Siii, por fin tenemos al heredero en camino, veremos la cara que ponen Harry y los demás al enterarse... xDDD JAJAJAJA Yo cada vez que veo a un niño se me despierta el instinto maternal, pero cada vez que oigo al niño del vecino (que creo firmemente que es Lucifer, por lo menos) gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, pues ese instinto vuelve a ivernar... xD Awwwww, eres del mismo año que mi prima Ainara... :3 La amo y también es muy madura para su edad, no creo que tanto como tú, pero sí ¿que os dieron de mamar en vuestra generación? xDD Mi hermano es del 97 y es muchisisimo más inmaduro, todo el día con el mando de la play en sus manos, eso si que es un nuevo apéndice de las nuevas generaciones de niños... xD JAJAJAJAJa Pobres profesores tuyos... yo solía humillar a los míos sutilmente, incluso les hacía gracia... xD Yo me llevo bien con todo el mundo :D xDDD En fin cielOO, mil besotesss y me alegra que me hayas dicho tu edad, verás como no cambia ná ;)

 **Guest:** Me alegra muchooo que te guste la historia!

 **Javi:** JAJAJAJA Sííííí, yo también quiero uno como Draco, me suelo preguntar porque en todos los fics es siempre tan jodiadamente perfecto, incluso cuando tiene esa vena sádica y malvada... ahhh... lo amo xD Bueno a mí Harry no me da mucha pena en este fic, creo que se lo ha buscado el solito, no puede ir por ahí preñando a la gente y olvidándose del asunto, lo raro es que todavía no le hubiera explotado en la cara... de una manera u otra eso iba a salir sí o sí xD Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y espero que siga así! ¡Besotes y gracias por los reviews!


	21. Lots of Small Things & Russia

**Holaa,**

 **Como tenía este capítulo a medias decidí acabar de traducirlo y así poder colgarlo, todavía me siento un poco mal con respecto al tema de mi perra, pero bueno, cada día duele un poquito menos al pensar en todos los buenos momentos y espero ponerme a tope pronto, aunque también os digo que voy a tener bastantes cambios en mi vida de ahora en adelante y no sé como me voy a organizar, pero por vosotras hago lo imposible si hace falta ;)**

 **Así que aunque todavía no me sienta con las fuerzas al 100% como para contestaros los reviews con mi humor habitual, os traigo este capítulo para que tengáis algo.**

 **Mil besos y millones de gracias por vuestras palabras de aliento, sois jodidamente ENORMES, más que nunca. ¡Os adoro!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 - Lots of Small Things & Russia (Un montón de pequeñas cosas y Rusia)**

Blaise derramó la sangre en la bañera y Hermione lo miró, arrugando la cara con disgusto.

\- ¿Estás realmente seguro que esto es buena idea? – murmuró, por quinta vez en una hora – Parece tan repugnante.

Draco y Blaise observaron el agua roja del baño y ambos compusieron una animada sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

\- A mí no me parece tan malo. – dijo Draco.

\- Mentiroso. – la voz agriada de Hermione le hizo reír.

\- Sólo tienes que entrar, remojarte, asegurarte de sumergirte totalmente y después enjuagarte. Para el momento que hayas terminado el guiso ya debería estar listo. – Draco puso una nota de persuasión en su voz – Luna ha traído un buen pan.

\- Oh, estupendo. – porque en ese momento tenía un gran apetito. No hay nada como contemplar un baño de sangre para dejar a una persona hambrienta.

\- Y Blaise ha traído vino…

\- ¿Cuál será la cosecha adecuada para servir con conejo sacrificado?

Blaise puso su mano sobre el corazón e hizo un gesto dramático.

\- Estoy dolido, totalmente dolido, de que creas que un purista a la sangre y snob elitista, traería el vino equivocado a un ritual de magia de sangre. Es como si ni siquiera me conocieras.

\- Lo que sea. No es como si yo tuviera alguno, de todas maneras. – Hermione observaba el agua de color rojo – Supongo que no tengo que hacer esto delante de una audiencia, ¿verdad? ¿Tenéis planeado marcharos?

Ambos hombres comenzaron a desplazarse hacia la puerta; y Hermione añadió, justo cuando Blaise casi estaba fuera del baño:

\- Esto no lo hará daño al bebé, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! – soltó apresuradamente Blaise – Confía en mí, lo he comprobado dos y tres veces antes de…

\- Bien. Porque si lo hiciera…

\- ¿Me matarías? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Oh no. – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa – Si te matara sería por error.

Blaise le envió un beso.

\- Mi querida, sedienta de sangre y aterradora Lady, confía en mí, tu pequeño principito está a salvo. Todos nosotros, todos, queremos ver tu dinastía firmemente establecida.

Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia el agua ensangrentada y suspiró.

\- Será mejor que termine con esto. – y ambos hombres finalmente se marcharon.

* * *

 _~ Platos y Tartas ~_

 _El Mundo Mágico está complacido en darle la bienvenida a su más reciente princesa; Theodore Nott, ultimo descendiente de la venerable Casa Nott, ha adoptado a la jovencita Æthel Doe, ahora Nott, del justamente difamado Orfanato del Fénix. La crème de la crème de la sociedad llegó a casa de Narcissa Malfoy el sábado para brindar por la joven Nott. Esta columnista espera que Lord Nott no detenga su trabajo caritativo en el orfanato ahora que se ha llevado a esa pequeña niña a su casa; esos niños necesitan a alguien que cuide de ellos y está claro que no va a ser la Orden del Fénix, después de haber nombrado la institución y cuyos miembros ocupan lugares destacados._

\- ¿Lady Nott? – Harry arqueó las cejas y dirigió la vista hacia Ginny para una confirmación.

\- Técnicamente es su título. – le contestó ella, bebiendo de su café. Bebiendo lo que Harry _esperaba_ sólo fuera café – La madre de Nott está muerta y ella es la única mujer miembro de esa Casa. Sin embargo, nunca he visto a nadie lo suficientemente pretencioso para sacar a relucir esa vieja costumbre, especialmente no para una niña pequeña.

\- ¿ _Lord_ Nott? – preguntó Ron con asco - ¿Puede ese sinvergüenza ser más vil?

\- Es el Jefe de una de las Casas sangre pura. – Ginny se encogió de hombros, removiendo el cremoso líquido de su taza – Una vez más, nadie ha sido lo bastante estúpido y pomposo como para realmente utilizar el antiguo sistema de títulos, ni siquiera Malfoy y ya es decir, pero no es incorrecto.

\- ¿Significa eso que, - Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a Ginny – soy Lord Potter?

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, lo siento; tu madre era nacida de muggles, por lo que, formalmente, la Casa Potter ya no existe.

\- Ah, bueno, - Harry llegó torpemente hasta Ginny, quien soportó su toque, pero difícilmente lo acogió – supongo que no llegarás a ser Lady Potter.

\- Viviré con ello. – resopló Ginny con un evidente desdén – La idea de los medievales títulos sangre pura hace que mi piel se ponga de gallina. ¿Quién quiere volver a ese tipo de mundo?

\- Creo que, - dijo Percy – todos os estáis perdiendo el principal problema aquí, que no es que esa columnista de chismes esté usando títulos absurdos, sino la pequeña y sucia socavación de la Orden del Fénix. Nos hemos convertido en el blanco fácil y eso no es bueno.

\- ¿Ha salido ya la segunda parte de aquel artículo? – preguntó Ron empujando una tostada dentro de su boca y Percy desvió la mirada a otro lado con disgusto.

\- Todavía no, y me voy a la oficina para intentar tener un control de daños hecho antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tan malo puede llegar a ser? – preguntó Harry.

\- Eso depende de Rusia. – murmuró Percy. Ante la confusa mirada de Harry, añadió – Te lo explicaré más tarde.

* * *

\- Marcus, - Hermione descansaba en su asiento, varita en mano. Theo había traído al hombre, que miraba alrededor de la vacía sala con una mezcla de desdén y confusión – me han dicho que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre mí.

Marcus Flint parecía estar dándose cuenta poco a poco que, a pesar de la falta de abierta pomposidad, lo mejor sería sacar a relucir sus maneras más formales; así que se arrodilló, aunque con menos elegancia de la que siempre hacía gala Theo y colocó su varita frente a él. La fría sonrisa de Hermione se entibió sólo un poco mientras deslizaba los dedos a lo largo de su propia varita, acariciándola. Marcus observaba esa mano como hipnotizado.

\- He oído rumores de que un nuevo poder oscuro está en aumento. – murmuró finalmente cuando Theo se aclaró la garganta desde donde estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo – He oído rumores de que eres tú.

\- Fascinante. – Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Theo - ¿Eres el responsable de eso?

\- Lo somos, – le contestó este – intentando llegar a las masas preparadas para ti, sí. Teniendo en cuenta que las elecciones no están realmente en riesgo me estoy moviendo un poco.

\- ¿No tengo que preocupar a mi linda cabecita al respecto? – preguntó Hermione y Marcus parecía nervioso. Una disputa entre su contacto y el creciente poder probablemente no era algo que había esperado.

\- Lady, - Theo puso los ojos en blanco – tú tienes bastante que hacer siendo candidata, además de esa cosa donde pasas la mayor parte de las mañanas siendo miserable. Pensaba que habíamos acordado que trabajaría en el proyecto a más largo plazo para acabar con el molesto problema de la democracia.

\- Lo suficientemente cierto. Lo siento, Theo. He estado irritable últimamente. – entonces volvió su atención a Marcus - ¿Qué es lo que dicen los rumores?

\- Que… - se tambaleó, pasando un mal rato intentando reconciliar a la niña con un arbusto en su cabeza de la escuela que él recordaba y que probablemente todavía de manera inconsciente esperaba que se materializara en la mujer frente a él – Que Nimue está de vuelta, otra Lady salida de entre la niebla, que planea restaurar los privilegios de los sangre pura y hacer descarrilar a la Orden.

\- ¿Y te has creído eso?

\- Yo… yo pensé que probablemente era más poético que realmente veraz. – confesó Marcus – Pero eso podría ser un…

\- Excelente. – dijo Hermione, su ansia de caramelos estaba superando su interés por esa conversación. Se supone que tendría que peinar minuciosamente el maldito cerebro de ese hombre y todo, pero, ¿dónde estaba Draco con su comida? Se volvió a centrar en el presente - ¿Cuán bueno eres, señor Flint, con la violencia?

Él levantó la mirada, totalmente confundido. Dios. La manera que estás personas parecían pensar que simplemente ondeando su varita pasaría de Ministra a Reina sin objeciones era un poco ridículo. Incluso una nueva y brillante tiranía que llegara a sustituir una destruida democracia que explotaba huérfanos y dejaba morir de hambre a los pobres, tendría _algunos_ detractores.

Hermione planeaba matar a esos detractores, por supuesto, o al menos a los suficientes como para enviar un mensaje, pero no tenía la ilusión de que no fueran a existir.

\- Verás, sospecho que vamos a necesitar un pequeño ejército para hacer cumplir la transición de Ministra a Reina, bueno, Regente, si queremos ponernos técnicos sobre el tema. Theo se asegurará de que la mayor parte de gente realmente _quiera_ deshacerse de todos los molestos y corruptibles cargos de la elección popular, pero siempre hay personas que necesitan más, _presión_ ¿podríamos decir?, para convencerse. O personas contra cuyos ataques necesitaré defensa. Preveo que cualquier persona con la que ejerzamos esa _presión para convencer_ se moverán para atacar y tendremos que defendernos. Por supuesto, será terriblemente triste. Seguramente llorar un poco en algunos eventos públicos mientras prometo mantener a todos a salvo de los miserables restos de la Orden, finalmente conducirá a la violencia.

Theo estaba intentando no reírse mientras el respeto florecía lentamente en los ojos de Marcus Flint. Flint, a pesar de sus indicaciones, no había estado plenamente convencido de que Hermione no fuera un testaferro de Draco y Theo que ellos manipulaban. Por supuesto, esa idea beneficiaba a Theo; quería mantener a todos confundidos, que centraran su atención en el círculo interno en lugar de en la Reina. Él, Draco – incluso Blaise – podían ocuparse de cualquiera. Hermione estaba distraída por las náuseas casi constantes y su reciente e inexplicable obsesión por los caramelos. Y, por supuesto, ella era la única de todos ellos realmente crucial para los planes finales.

\- ¿Me quieres, - Flint inhaló – para armar un ejército para ti?

\- Los Caballeros de la Dama, ¿tal vez? – preguntó Theo, con las cejas arqueadas - ¿Quizás podría comenzar como una organización de servicios?

\- Oh, me gusta eso, Theo. – Hermione le sonrió a través de la sala – Tus ideas siempre son buenas.

\- Vivo para servirte. – murmuró.

\- Realmente lo hace. – dijo Hermione mirando a Marcus, repentinamente seria – Espero que la lealtad sea absoluta, bajo pena literalmente de muerte. Una muerte lenta.

\- No esperaría menos.

\- Antes de comenzar… - Hermione comenzó la tediosa explicación de la Legeremancia y el hombre frente a ella asintió, con los ojos brillantes. La castaña levantó la mirada hacia Theo quien murmuró un "bien hecho" en su dirección. Otro converso, otra alma entregada a poner a una mujer a la cual había despreciado como algo sucio e inferior a él en un trono de poder absoluto.

A veces le gustaba la ironía de que sentía tanto poder que ya casi podía saborearlo.

Su sabor era parecido al caramelo. Caramelos salados.

¿Dónde coño estaba Draco con su comida?

* * *

Percy Weasley levantó la mirada hasta su jefe, un hombre que había respetado durante años.

\- ¿Se han apoderado de _todo_? – murmuró, horrorizado - ¿Todo se ha acabado?

Shacklebolt asintió, sombríamente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Percy, ¿sin esperanza?

* * *

Hermione frunció el ceño a Theo y a Æthel cuando llegaron.

\- Me encanta tu hija, pero no creo que una reunión estratégica sea el mejor lugar para una niña. – gran parte del circulo interno se extendía por la sala principal del antiguo piso de Hermione y la castaña tenía una pizarra apoyada contra una de las paredes, donde había estado esbozando los diferentes problemas económicos que planeaban explotar. Un gran plato de dulces se encontraba en el centro de la sala y Æthel lo detectó a la primera.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Theo pasando su mano por el cabello de la niña – pero se suponía que Pansy iba a cuidarla y ahora no puede. Puedes quedarte con ambos o con ninguno.

\- Necesitas una niñera. – bufó Hermione – No a Pansy.

\- Voy a estar callada. – prometió Æthel.

\- No es eso, amor. – Hermione le sonrió a la niña – Es que…

\- Y no repetiré NADA. – la niña le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos azules suplicantes para que se le permitiera quedarse.

\- Oh, dejemos que lo escuche. – suspiró Draco – Bien podría crecer aprendiendo sobre el tema; va a vivir toda su vida en un nido político de serpientes.

\- Es cierto. – Luna estaba tejiendo y comenzó a hablar frunciéndole el ceño a su diseño – Es la heredera de una de las ultimas Nobles Casas y la sobrina de la futura Reina. Es valiosa.

\- ¿Cómo está Harry? – preguntó Blaise arrastrando las palabras, deslizando los dedos por su pelo rubio.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

\- Preocupado. Sin embargo, no sé por qué.

\- Umm, ¿porque no quiere que Hermione tome el control del mundo? – Theo arqueó las cejas.

\- Es un desperdicio de energía preocuparse por cosas que no puedes cambiar. – empezó a quitar puntos de sutura, inclinándose más cerca de su diseño - ¿Sabíais que el Profeta ha empezado una nueva serie de artículos sobre grandes mujeres de nuestra historia? La semana pasada fue Boudicca.

\- Azar. – murmuró Draco.

\- Si he aprendido una cosa, amigo, es que nunca es al azar. – Blaise tiró del periódico del suelo hacia él, revisándolo – Déjame adivinar, ¿esta semana toca Nimue?

\- La semana que viene. – Luna le pasó su bola de lana a Æthel – Esta semana es ella.

\- ¿Æthel? – Theo se quedó mirando a la rubia. Todavía no había comprado totalmente la idea de Luna.

\- Æthelflæd.

\- Hey, – chilló la niña – ella tiene mi nombre. – Blaise le entregó el periódico en las manos y la niña admiró el dibujo de una mujer de feroz mirada sosteniendo un cetro y sentada en un trono – Dama de los Mercios. – leyó.

\- Háblame de ella. – sonrió Hermione; el plan de Daphne de dominar todos los medios que pudiera con historias sobre Nimue parecía estar funcionando.

La niña le echó una ojeada al artículo y entonces dijo:

\- Gobernó durante ocho años, a partir del 911 y no sólo como testaferro tampoco. Ella encabezaba a los soldados y construyó trece fortalezas.

\- No es un mal homónimo. – dijo Theo tocando el pelo de la niña – Ahora a callar y a dejarnos tejer estrategias, princesa. Tenemos que asegurarnos que tu tía salga elegida.

\- No me gusta sugerir el uso de la chica, - intervino Blaise – pero sospecho que si ella "revelara descuidadamente" algo sobre esto a Potter quien está tomando helado en una cita con Luna, él lo tomaría como un evangelio absoluto.

\- ¿Porque los niños nunca mienten? – Hermione parecía insegura – Sabe perfectamente que mentimos muy bien a esa edad.

\- Vale la pena intentarlo. – Blaise se encogió de hombros – Y te puedo decir lo mucho que me encantan las revelaciones de que no eras la santurrona en el colegio que todos pensábamos que eras.

Æthel se retorcía con impaciencia, observando el cara a cara.

\- ¿Crees que ella podría manejar la situación? – Hermione seguía frunciendo el ceño ante la idea y lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección a Blaise, pero Theo se echó a reír.

\- Cualquier niño que pueda hacer una reunión y dar la bienvenida a los invitados sin un solo contratiempo en la fiesta de Narcissa Malfoy puede llegar a dejar caer hábilmente desinformación en una heladería. El rubor cuando "se percató" de que era Lady Nott fue especialmente brillante.

\- Estás totalmente cegado por lo astuta que es. ¿Qué harás, - Hermione soltó una carcajada en su dirección – si acaba clasificada en Hufflepuff, después de todo?

\- Partirme de risa y esperar a que tome el control sobre todos ellos.

\- Bueno, dulzura. – Hermione volvió su atención a la niña – Si se nos ocurre algo para que lo deslices, ¿crees que podrías dejar caer información falsa a mi antiguo amigo?

La chica asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Theo, ¿esto te parece bien? No quiero…

\- Mi vida es tuya, Lady. – parecía muy serio por un momento y entonces, sonrió – Y, lo de la heladería con Luna y derramar un poco de desinformación es un buen comienzo por el camino de una vida de manipulación política. No es como si exactamente me estuvieras pidiendo que tomara la Marca Tenebrosa.

\- ¿Luna?

\- Me gusta el helado.

\- Bien, así que ahora que hemos decidido explotar la inocencia de los niños, podemos pasar a nuestro plan de explicar la compleja economía y, más importante aún, ¿cómo planeamos hacer que el incidente de Rusia resalte la debilidad de todo el sistema político actual? Theo, - Hermione se volvió hacia él – quiero mantener el nombre de Percy alejado por un tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Hermione sonrió.

\- ¿Cuál es la pena por malversación de fondos?

\- Cárcel. – Theo se encogió de hombros - ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- ¿Qué piensas que Percy Weasley haría para mantenerse fuera de la cárcel?

Blaise agarró un caramelo de la bandeja del centro de la sala y entonces, mirando a Hermione lo volvió a dejar en su sitio tomando uno de chocolate.

\- Casi cualquier cosa.

\- Creo que, - Hermione miró a Blaise – quiero que me respalde.

\- ¿Quieres que el hermano de Ron te respalde? – preguntó Draco y cuando Hermione asintió, él se echó a reír – Eres realmente malvada con la forma que te gusta de retorcer el cuchillo, ¿lo sabes?

\- Pensaba que eso era lo que te gustaba de mí.

* * *

 _~ Hermione Granger dimite del Ministerio en protesta por el Orfanato del Fénix ~_

 _La heroína de guerra Hermione Granger-Malfoy ha renunciado hoy al Ministerio de Magia en protesta por las condiciones del Orfanato Memorial de la Orden del Fénix._

 _Ella citó que las inconvenientes financiaciones del gobierno resultando en las condiciones inferiores de los residentes de dicha institución eran la principal razón de su partida._

 _La renuncia es notable no sólo porque la señora Granger-Malfoy es un ex miembro de la Orden que fundó el orfanato, sino porque tenía una relación personal de larga data con la familia más conectada a la gestión de la instalación, los Weasley._

 _Arthur Weasley dirige la Oficina de Registro de Artefactos Muggles en el Ministerio de Magia y su esposa, Molly Weasley, es la jefa de la junta del orfanato en cuestión. Recientes acusaciones han sugerido que la pareja ha malversado dinero del presupuesto del orfanato. Su hijo menor, un playboy conocido como Ronald Weasley, ha sido citado recientemente diciendo que las condiciones en el orfanato son "fortalecedoras del carácter"._

 _Expertos políticos coinciden en que esta renuncia abre el camino para que la señora Granger-Malfoy declare su propia candidatura para Ministra de Magia. Ella es ampliamente considerada como una de las favoritas si decide correr por el puesto, sobre todo a raíz de este corriente de escándalos que probablemente eliminan tanto a Percy Weasley, el actual Viceministro y a Harry Potter de la contienda._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** A medida que la Orden se vuelve más consciente de las maquinaciones de Hermione van a engendrar más de un antagonista de pleno derecho. Dicho antagonista necesita que suceda una tragedia para realmente él/ella motivar al pleno sobre el conflicto y todavía estoy construyendo esa tragedia, pero se acerca. Os animo a que intentéis adivinar quién podría ser…

* * *

 **Os aviso que se acerca lo oscuro... y que a partir del capítulo siguiente la historia cambió de Rated a M, pero no tanto por el sexo como por otras cosas...**

 **¡Besos!**


	22. Running for Minister

**¡Hola mis pequeños!**

 **Siento no haber colgado anda este fin de semana... lo siento de verdad, últimamente estoy muy dispersa, espero que dentro de poco vuelva a mi ritmo habitual, que se que lo echáis de menos y yo también, pero está siendo complicado xD**

 **En fin, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – Running for Minister (Presentarse para Ministro)**

 _Hermione Granger-Malfoy Solicita la Posición de Ministro de Magia_

 _Hermione Granger-Malfoy ha presentado formalmente hoy su candidatura para candidata a Ministro de Magia, al anunciar esta mañana que iba a intentar salir elegida para el puesto._

 _Granger-Malfoy, recientemente casada con Draco Malfoy, heredero de la Casa Malfoy, es considerada la principal candidata para el puesto a pesar de la limitada experiencia en el gobierno. Encuestas realizadas a familias clave indican que es ampliamente apoyada por la élite sangre pura y el anciano señor Parkinson, en un comunicado difundido casi inmediatamente después el anuncio, dijo de Granger-Malfoy que es "una excelente líder joven a quien respeto mucho, y le doy la bienvenida en el trabajo de conseguir poner de nuevo al país en marcha"._

 _Granger-Malfoy ha dicho que iba a mantener "charlas de bar" para discutir "los valientes cambios, pero prácticos que necesitamos para superar los años de fracasos en la administración de la Orden del Fénix"_

 _"_ _Sólo un nuevo Ministro puede renovar la promesa de los magos británicos; la idea de que si trabajas duro y respetas las reglas, podrás contar con la seguridad que se necesita para criar una familia. Estos son nuestros valores básicos que están bajo el ataque de la actual administración todos los días." Dice Granger-Malfoy._

 _El anuncio ha sido el último paso en el notable y personal viaje político de Granger-Malfoy; de bruja hija nacida de muggles a heroína de guerra, a joven señora Malfoy y la principal candidata a Ministra de Magia. Con las elecciones a tan sólo cuatro cortos meses de distancia nadie espera a ningún otro candidato viable para desafiar la candidatura de Granger-Malfoy y la mayoría asume que el Wizengamot ratificará el voto popular sin dudarlo._

* * *

Ron pasó las páginas del periódico de la mañana, mirando, desde la información sobre lo que fuera que Hermione estaba haciendo hasta las fotos de él mismo en las páginas de sociedad.

El anuncio de que se había presentado para el puesto de Ministra, bueno, ya se lo había esperado. No estaba especialmente preocupado por eso; ella nunca ganaría. No estaba seguro en qué basaban esas opiniones si no era en la pura ridiculez de ver a una hija de muggles como Ministra de Magia, pero esa era su opinión y por lo tanto, la sostenía firmemente.

Se figuró que todo lo que realmente quería era herir a Harry; porque esencialmente había elegido a su compañero por encima de ella misma. En ese divorcio, así solía pensar en ello, él había conseguido a Harry. Era tonta si pensaba que hubiera sido de otra manera. Harry estaba casado con su hermana, Molly lo veía como a un hijo. Harry nunca se había alejado de la _familia_ por cualquier otra persona.

Ni siquiera por Hermione.

Ron sonrió para sí mismo mientras pasaba otra página. No había artículos aduladores alabando al imbécil de Nott por la adopción de esa niña por no poder conseguir un heredero de otra manera. No había artículos que explicaran lo que fuera que pasaba en Rusia, que tenía histérico a Percy. Parecía un buen día, si no fuera por el fútil esfuerzo que era el anuncio de que Hermione se presentaba para el puesto de Ministro.

Entonces vio la quintilla cómica. Abajo, en la esquina de una página, rodeado con un recuadro, subrayado y en letras mayúsculas, era otra rima.

 _Un Fénix vino una vez a Pawtucet_

 _Sus riquezas podían sostenerse en un cubo_

 _Aunque reivindicaban revolución_

 _Con el tiempo su solución_

 _Fue robar la riqueza de los demás y decir "joderos"._

Volvía a ver el papel de donde lo había arrancado en la pared del bar. Lo veía pintado en las paredes. Lo escuchaba cuando caminaba por la calle.

Ron culpaba a Hermione de que la Orden – y él – se hubieran convertido en un hazmerreir.

No tenía claro cómo, pero estaba muy seguro que tenía que ser culpa de ella.

* * *

Postularse para Ministro, como Theo había señalado, no significaba el fin del trabajo voluntario de Hermione. Ser caritativa públicamente, en todo caso, era más importante. Por lo tanto, embarazada y mareada o no, pasaba cada sábado a leerles historias y tranquilizando a los niños de que su turno llegaría, que la adopción de Æthel no era una casualidad, que algún día iban a tener unos padres.

Tenía toda la intención de hacer de eso una prioridad cuando saliera elegida. Estaba muy segura de que Narcissa la ayudaría. Sería un simulacro del proyecto Intercambio; si la gente podía abrir sus corazones a los huérfanos sangre pura sería mucho más fácil convencerlos de adoptar a los bebés nacidos de muggles secuestrados.

Sin embargo, por ahora, leía. Incluso con sólo una parte de la denuncia publicada, las donaciones privadas habían estado llegando. Juguetes, libros, ropa. El lugar todavía podía parecer una prisión de bloques de hormigón, pero al menos ahora era una cárcel de hormigón con más recursos. Hermione volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia las páginas del libro.

\- No obstante, por muchos años que viviera, Mary siempre sentía que nunca debía olvidar esa primera mañana cuando su jardín comenzó a crecer. – cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Hermione?

Y allí, en la puerta, se encontraba Hannah Abbot – no, ahora Longbottom – posicionada al lado de…

\- ¡Neville! – dejó caer su libro y atravesó la estancia para abrazarlo, para abrazar a ambos – Pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó, tirando de ellos hacia la mesa donde había estado sentada con los niños - ¡Pensaba que ambos vivíais en el norte! ¿Qué os trae por Londres?

\- Esto… - Hannah hizo aspavientos con sus manos, intentando no mirar minuciosamente hacia la cintura de Hermione. ¿Cómo era que a donde quiera que fuera todo el mundo veía que estaba embarazada? – Yo… después de la guerra, después de ese año con los Carrow… - empezó a balbucear y Hermione miró a Neville.

\- Demasiadas maldiciones. – dijo él – Eso es lo que pensamos.

\- Sigo… no puedo… - Hannah estaba intentando continuar.

\- Ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que este sitio existía hasta que vimos el artículo del _Profeta._ – continuó Neville – Pensé que tal vez… no quiere decir que un niño sea algo que simplemente se puede seleccionar, como un sombrero o…

\- Realmente quiero un niño. – terminó Hannah, en voz baja.

\- Este sitio no tiene ni siquiera un jardín. – agregó Neville – Simplemente está lleno de suciedad. ¿Cómo puede esperar la gente que estos niños crezcan encerrados entre paredes?

Hermione observó a Hannah, quien estaba intentando no llorar.

\- Eres… - se apagó - ¿Esos monstruos te hicieron esto?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y después sonrió, una sonrisa que sacudía un poco, una que guardaba demasiada información, pero que seguía siendo una sonrisa.

\- Así que… aquí estamos. – Hannah miró a Hermione - ¿Tú estás…

\- Sí, pero apenas realmente. ¿Cómo has podido…

\- Creo que he perdido tantos que es como un sexto sentido. ¿Cuándo?

\- Cerca de dos meses después de las elecciones.

\- ¡Wow; estarás muy ocupada!

\- ¡Y cansada! – Hermione rió – Pero al menos las náuseas irán desapareciendo. Espero. Eso me digo constantemente. No fue así con Astoria, no todo el tiempo. No es justo querer caramelos _en todo momento_ y seguir sintiéndote enfermo.

Neville se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No sabía que tú y Astoria fuerais tan buenas amigas.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- El colegio se acabó hace tiempo y no veo porque no puedo ser amiga de personas de diferentes Casas.

\- No es eso. – protestó Neville – Es… todo el asunto con Harry.

Hermione resopló ante eso; se suponía que era tan leal a Harry cuando ciertamente no era para ella más que una irritación permanente.

\- No creo que nadie drogara a Harry para meterlo en su cama y desde luego no fue la primera. Ella fue la única que decidió mantener al bebé. Claro que fue una estupidez, acostarse con él con su reputación, pero Harry se alejó de mí hace mucho tiempo, así que sería un poco ridículo decir: "oh, bueno, Tory, siento que te quedarás embarazada y que tu madre no te hable, pero yo no puedo ser tu amiga, debido a quién es el padre".

\- Por supuesto que no, por supuesto que no harías eso. – Hannah miró a los niños, que se habían dispersado ahora que Hermione estaba hablando con los adultos en lugar de leyéndoles y entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que Hermione había dicho, susurró - ¿Les decía a las chicas que renunciaran a sus bebés?

\- Si por "renunciar" te refieres a terminar con los embarazos, entonces, sí. – dijo Hermione sin rodeos – Al menos sé de otras dos. Probablemente Ginny podría decirte más, pero no me habla, desde hace años. No desde que Ron y yo nos separamos.

\- Yo… Merlín, Hermione. Realmente no tenía ni idea. – dijo Neville con una mueca – Sabía que tú y Ron habías roto; complicado pasar por alto con la cobertura completa de vuestras hazañas, pero no me había dado cuenta que Ginny… ¿incluso Harry?, también te hubieran dejado. – tiró de ella en otro abrazo – Si lo hubiera sabido habría estado aquí antes; Hannah también, exigiéndoles por qué.

\- Está bien. – Hermione se encogió de hombros, mientras sintió una calidez en su interior por el partidismo inmediato de Neville – Es más, ha pasado bastante tiempo y yo no puedo ni pretendo estar triste. La gente cambia, la gente sigue adelante. Draco, sus amigos. Theo, la hija de Theo. Tengo una familia totalmente nueva con todos ellos y sé que puede parecer algo extraño si piensas en como estábamos en la escuela, pero ha sido realmente magnifico. – agitó sus manos un poco, casi chillando y se volvió hacia Hannah - ¿Sabías que Luna está saliendo con _Blaise Zabini?_

\- ¡No! – jadeó Hannah, entonces preguntó - ¿En serio?

\- Creo que podría serlo, al menos para él. – Hermione sonrió – Lo tiene totalmente atado. Vais a tener que venir, si estáis el tiempo suficiente en la ciudad, a cenar. Os invitaremos y también a Theo, le podréis preguntar toda la mecánica de su adopción; sé que Blaise hizo algo en el Ministerio para hacer el seguimiento de su aplicación rápidamente. Probablemente es algo ilegal, pero…

\- Todo el Ministerio es corrupto. – resopló Neville – Creo que puedo vivir con algo de movimiento solapado en nuestra aplicación, dado todas las cosas que ellos están haciendo.

\- Hermione, - Hannah colocó su mano sobre el brazo de la castaña – eso es muy amable por tu parte. ¿Crees que él…

\- Por supuesto que lo haría. – le contestó Hermione abrazándola, insólitamente enfadada porque Hannah tuviera que soportar una vida con las secuelas de la guerra; por unos ineptos e indignos terroristas que arruinaban todo lo que tocaban, pero sin planear ser totalmente sincera Blaise Zabini caminaría delante de un tren en marcha si su Lady se lo pedía.

\- Hermione, - Neville, mirando a las dos mujeres, parecía haber tomado algún tipo de decisión – creo que deberías tener cuidado con Ron. Parece realmente enfadado contigo, mucho más de lo que parece razonable. Te echa las culpas de las cosas más al azar, cosas de las que puedes no tener nada que ver.

Hermione empezó a reír.

\- ¿Ron? ¿En serio? Neville, eres muy dulce, pero ¿por qué iba a tener que preocuparme por Ron? Sé que está amargado porque seguí adelante y con un hombre al que odia, pero para la única persona que es un riesgo es lamentablemente para la alta sociedad a la que actualmente está cortejando.

* * *

Harry divisó a Luna gracias a su sombrero, adjunto de alguna manera a su cabeza al revés. Una pluma que asumía estaba destinada a atizar el aire caía sobre una de sus orejas y tenía una niña rubia agarrada de la mano.

Harry reconoció a la chica, mayormente de la difusión de las fotografías de sociedad en la fiesta de Narcissa Malfoy y de la exposición del orfanato. La hija de Theo. Lady Nott. Simplemente fabuloso, luna había traído a la maldita Lady Nott a su cita en la heladería. Aparentemente, ella y Theodore Nott ahora eran amigos, lo suficientemente cercanos como para que él confiara en la despistada rubia para hacerse cargo de su nueva y deslumbrante heredera.

Suspiró. Bueno, se suponía que le iba a tomar más de una salida conseguir que esa mujer le dijera algo útil, de todos modos.

\- Harry. – lo llamó Luna en voz alta y cruzó la calle de adoquines para unirse a ellas – Esta es mi amiga Æthel.

\- Encantado de conocerte Æthel. – extendió la mano hacia la chica y por un momento vio un destello en sus ojos casi de desprecio, pero al instante desapareció y riendo, tomó su mano.

\- Tía Luna me ha prometido un helado. – dijo ella, volviendo a tomar la mano de Luna – Me gusta mucho el helado. No teníamos en el orfanato y, de todos modos, siempre estaba enferma, aunque solía fingir que tenía golosinas.

\- Creo que podemos encargarnos de eso. – Harry sonrió ante su balbuceo, encontrándose cautivado por la chica – Al helado, me refiero.

\- Es maravilloso. – dijo con excesiva efusión mientras Harry le ofrecía su brazo a Luna y todos hicieron el camino hasta la pequeña mesa delante de la tienda – Mi favorito es el de chocolate con trocitos de galleta; trozos de galleta de verdad en el helado. ¡Es como comer dos postres a la vez!

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó Harry a Luna bajo el monologo de la niña, que continuaba con una descripción detallada de los sabores de los helados.

\- Bien. – contestó la mujer – Ocupada, por supuesto. Estoy ayudando a Hermione con su campaña. Sabes que se ha presentado, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió, una expresión apretada que necesitó algo de esfuerzo.

\- Sí, lo he visto.

\- Realmente fue idea de Draco, por supuesto. – dijo Luna, ondeando su mano para llamar a una camarera - ¿Qué quieres Æthel?

La niña pidió algún desastre azucarado; a Harry se le ocurrió que probablemente tenía mucho más en común con la niña que su propio padre adoptivo; ambos huérfanos, ambos tenían negados los dulces. Al menos Æthel estaría un poco más preparada para Hogwarts de lo que él lo había estado. Por lo menos tendría a alguien que firmara las hojas de permisos, alguien a quien enviarle cartas. Se admitió para sí mismo, que por mucho que encontrara a Theo Nott un desagradable recordatorio de días pasados luchando contra el padre de ese hombre y sus compinches, había hecho algo bueno por esa chica. Era mejor crecer con un padre, incluso si era Nott, que sin él.

\- ¿Hermione está bien? – le preguntó Harry después de que la camarera se hubiera marchado – Estoy preocupado por ella, casándose en ese nido de serpientes.

\- Ha estado enferma últimamente. – los interrumpió Æthel – Lord Nott dice…

\- ¿Lo llamas Lord Nott? – Harry se sorprendió ante eso. Parecía tan formal y desagradable.

\- Por supuesto. – le contestó la niña, pareciendo confusa - ¿Qué más iba a llamarle?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y Luna agregó:

\- Theo y Draco la están presionando duramente en este momento, con toda la candidatura. Encima el embarazo podría ser demasiado.

\- Así que, - Harry tomó el cono que la camarera le estaba entregando y observó, divertido, el gigante helado de la chica en el que estaba excavando - ¿Ella no es la fuerza impulsora aquí? – ni siquiera se había enterado que estaba embarazada. Era triste lo mucho que se habían distanciado.

\- Lord Nott dice que tía Mione es un peón, pero yo voy a ser reina. – Æthel clavó su cuchara en la crema batida, metiéndose un montículo gigante en la boca.

\- Absurdo, - dijo Luna, robando una cereza del helado de la chica – ya eres una reina.

Harry dirigió la conversación hacia temas menos tensos, recordando el pasado en el colegio, Luna hablo sobre su escritura, él habló sobre unos espectáculos a los que había ido y de la nueva conquista de Ron, una mujer que no hablaba casi nada de Inglés. Después de que Harry se hubiera marchado, Æthel lamió la cuchara de su helado y le dijo a Luna:

\- Se supone que no deben estrechar las manos de los niños.

Luna soltó una risita.

\- Sospecho que sabes más de los puntos finos de la etiqueta de los sangre pura que Harry o yo.

Æthel tomó la mano de su tía Luna en cuando se marcharon.

\- Tía Cissa fue muy insistente. Y, bueno, papi dice que nadie se encanta con la grosería.

\- ¿Lord Nott, quieres decir? – preguntó Luna, maliciosamente, logrando que la niña sonriera y agachara la cabeza. Æthel le había dado su propio toque al asunto.

* * *

Daphne esperaba que Ginny saliera de la tienda de helados para hacer su movimiento. Borracha y a las dos de la tarde. Era triste, verdaderamente. Daphne sonrió para sus adentros y después reorganizó sus rasgos en una sonrisa alegre y vacía antes de hacer contacto visual con la pequeña pelirroja traidora a la sangre.

\- ¡Ginny! – se acercó hacia la mujer y la agarró de la mano – Sólo quería decirte que lo siento mucho. Esto es tan incómodo.

Había sido extremadamente cuidadosa en lanzar un tono de voz para que nadie pudiera oírla más que la pelirroja. Ni siquiera quería entrar en _porque_ era incomodo reunirse con ella, además de un poco embarazoso, la verdad. Tenía toda una disculpa planeada, una que le permitiera plantear la infidelidad de Harry una y otra vez. Le había llevado mucho tiempo escribirla y ahora, ahora que Ginny había comenzado a gritar incoherencias, era poco probable que fuera a utilizarla.

 _Nadie aprecia mi arte_ , pensó Daphne interiormente.

Sin embargo, también se enorgullecía de sus habilidades de improvisación para adaptarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la pelirroja la empujó, pero, con su coordinación algo afectada por su estado de embriaguez, cayó al suelo por cuenta propia – Que alguien me ayude. – exclamó Daphne, mirando a su alrededor con fingida impotencia - ¡Creo que está teniendo un ataque! – se arrodilló ante la pelirroja y añadió - ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ti!

Ginny le soltó un gran torrente de insultos que probablemente incluyeran una gran cantidad de expresiones con un gran surtido de posibilidades. Desafortunadamente su articulación no era especialmente buena y no estaba claro lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Yo… - Daphne se puso en pie y se volvió lentamente ante la creciente multitud – No sé qué hacer por ella. ¡Que alguien la ayude!

\- Está borracha. – resopló un espectador – No está enferma.

\- Asqueroso. – murmuró una mujer – A estas horas del día.

\- ¿Qué esperabais? – añadió un tercero – No es como si esa gente de la Orden tuviera algo útil que hacer. Sólo joden y beben mientras que gente decente y trabajadora ni siquiera pueden aspirar a un puesto de trabajo la mitad del tiempo.

* * *

\- Eres tonto. – Hermione ni siquiera levantó la voz, simplemente con calma puso una cucharada de azúcar a su té y comenzó a removerlo en silencio - ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer, Percy? ¿Decirle a la gente que no vote por la heroína de guerra debido a que tu hermano pequeño esta amargado por su romántica ruptura? Yo no te recomendaría esa táctica. Sobre todo porque puedo presentar recuerdos de él golpeándome.

Percy se tensó al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Oh, se le olvidó mencionar eso, ¿verdad? – Hermione le sonrió al hombre – Ron es un poco más emocional que sincero; ya sabes. Sin embargo, mi interés inmediato es que has estado malversando dinero. Tú, personalmente, Percy. Tus huellas dactilares, tu _nombre_ está en todos los documentos incriminatorios. ¿Y esa pequeña inversión en Rusia? Tsk. – agitó una mano, llamando a la camarera - ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? – él no respondió – Traedle al hombre un té y un bollo, por favor. Y otro bollo para mí también, si no es mucha molestia.

\- Un honor, Lady. – la mujer le dedicó una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse y Hermione desvió la mirada hacia Percy quien observaba la escena con horror.

\- Lady. – susurró – No estás yendo hacia Ministro en absoluto.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza – Después de todo, he anunciado formalmente mi candidatura y, cielos, prácticamente no tengo oposición. La Orden se ha convertido en nada más que oportunistas, seducidos por las sirenas de la fama y la riqueza. Las penurias económicas de la gente común, combinados con el escándalo moral de cualquiera que posiblemente pudiera detenerme significan que voy a salir elegida fácilmente. No seas absurdo.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Percy recogió el té que la camarera había dejado delante de él; nunca había tenido que reparar en esto rápidamente y estaba seguro que no era porque fuera Viceministro.

\- Sabía que eras el hermano inteligente. – Hermione le sonrió y, aun sabiendo lo que había descubierto la castaña, se encontró sintiendo una extraña calidez por ese elogio. Se encontró con ganas de complacerla, queriendo seducirla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, simplemente se veía fascinante; se preguntó por qué Ron había dejado ir a esta mujer – Podría elegir, – dijo ella – enterrar en silencio todo el papeleo que te ata al desafortunado incidente de Rusia.

Percy le dio un sorbo a su taza, su mano temblaba ante la idea de su nombre en todo ese papeleo; en todos esos memorándums. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Si era procesado por malversación de fondos, sería encontrado culpable. Ella le estaba pidiendo…

\- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarme.

Percy la miró, atrapado.

\- Pero, - se tropezó con sus palabras – tú misma has dicho que eres imparable. Nadie te podría vencer de manera realista. No me necesitas. ¿Por qué…

\- Oh, Percy. – Hermione frunció el ceño y el sol se ocultó detrás de unas nubes. ¿Por qué era esta mujer, esta mujer que estaba civilmente amenazándolo, tan convincente? ¿Por qué quería tan gravemente complacerla? – Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. – se volvió, tomando los platos con los bollos de la camarera, sonriéndole a la chica. Deslizó uno hacia el otro lado de la mesa antes de añadir – Dime por qué quiero tu ayuda.

\- Soy… soy el único Weasley de nuestra generación que no ha salido en los periódicos como un playboy o como un creador de problemas. – se tropezó en su articulación del por qué ella lo quería como suyo – Bueno, Charlie y yo, pero él no está por aquí y yo soy… soy político. Si me proteges permaneceré como el único miembro inmaculado de una de las pocas familias sangre pura restantes. Si lanzo mi apoyo detrás de ti públicamente, - hizo una pausa y finalmente juntó todas las piezas – Si te apoyo será mucho más fácil que seas… lo que sea que quieras después de las elecciones. Lady. – susurró la última palabra. Nimue. Los rumores que se silenciaban cuando el pragmático y poco romántico Percy Weasley entraba en alguna sala de repente adoptaban un nuevo significado.

\- Bien hecho. – Hermione volvió a sonreírle y él se estremeció con la satisfacción de haberse ganado otra sonrisa - ¿Tenemos un trato?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Percy la miraba fijamente, esa mujer de la cual su hermano aparentemente abusó, estaba jugando un juego mucho más profundo de lo que se había temido, una mujer que acababa de comprar su alama con, lo que venía siendo, un sencillo chantaje. Ciertamente no sólo se la había entregado para hacerla feliz – ¿Intentar detener a Harry y Ron?

\- Oh, deja que jueguen. – Hermione agitó una mano – No, quiero tu fidelidad absoluta, por supuesto, y yo te daré una recompensa, ya sabes, no sólo por mantenerte fuera de la cárcel. Declárate a mi favor, públicamente y repudia a la Orden y desde ahí partiremos. Tengo la intención de simplificar el Wizengamot con el tiempo, devolvérselo a más de una ancestral Casa de los Lores. La familia Weasley es antigua y pura y no estaría bien negarles un asiento. ¿Quizás tú serías un buen candidato para eso? – ella encaró una ceja y él se estremeció ante las posibilidades que le estaba ofreciendo. Le estaba diciendo que traicionara a su familia, que lo mantendría apartado de la cárcel, que le daría poder y prestigio – Bueno, piensa en ello. – volvió a darle un sorbo a su té – Cuando anuncies tu apoyo sabré que has aceptado el acuerdo.

Percy asintió. Lo tenía en sus manos y ella lo sabía. No tenía sentido pretender que no iba a hacer exactamente lo que le había pedido; él siempre se volvía hacia el poder, alejándose de sus parientes y tal vez, tal vez si aceptaba su oferta podría ser capaz de protegerlos un poco en el mundo que Hermione iba a construir con o sin él. Tal vez. Tal vez le sonreiría de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo marcharme? – le preguntó – Tengo que volver a la oficina y responder las eternas llamadas y papeleo.

\- Por supuesto. – Hermione se levantó de su asiento, Percy la siguió y mientras la castaña sostenía la mano en el aire él se inclinó hacia ella. A medida que el pelirrojo se alejó de allí, ella volvió a hundirse en su asiento, tomando otro sorbo de su taza de té.

\- Estuvo de acuerdo, ¿supongo? – Draco se deslizó en el asiento vacante de Percy.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – Hermione le sonrió a su pareja - ¿Existe algún riesgo?

\- La parte en la que te pidió permiso para salir fue un buen toque. – Draco le dio un sorbo al té de Percy y compuso una mueca ante la cantidad de azúcar que había añadido el hombre.

\- Está un poco más en sintonía con el poder que el resto de su familia.

\- Es conveniente, ¿entonces?

\- Oh sí, - suspiró Hermione placenteramente – Apenas está serpenteando sobre la línea y observando el resto, y cuando se den cuenta de su traición será un dulce, dulce entretenimiento. El juego está demasiado aburrido ahora mismo. Todas las piezas están en su lugar y realmente no hay nada que hacer hasta después de las elecciones reales.

\- Bueno, - Draco deslizó uno de sus pies por debajo de la mesa de café para tocar el suyo – no sería bueno para ti aburrirte. Ahora que te sientes mejor, ¿tal vez podría mantenerte entretenida?

Hermione se puso en pie y Draco se levantó apresuradamente para tomar su mano.

\- Llévame a casa. – murmuró ella – y podremos discutir íntimamente y en detalle cómo vas a aliviar mi aburrimiento.

* * *

\- Te he echado de menos. – murmuró, mientras ella se unía a él en la cama, la curva ligeramente creciente de su abdomen destacaba por la luz que impactaba contra la seda negra de ese pedacito de tela.

\- Mmmm. – ella deslizó su mano entre las de él, asentándose a su lado – Cuéntame.

Él soltó una risita y tiró de ella hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, amoldados de una manera deliciosa.

\- Has mantenido a tu pequeña pareja, ambos nos hemos mantenido, tan ocupados que simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad de adorarte últimamente. Lo echo de menos. ¿Quién habría pensado, jamás, que echaría de menos tu compañía, incluso cuando empezamos está aventura?

\- Yo también te he echado de menos. – confesó ella, dibujando pequeños círculos en su pecho con los dedos – Casi todo el mundo tiene que ser manipulado y utilizado de alguna manera. Es agotador; tu eres el único en quien realmente confío.

Saboreó eso, pero…

\- ¿Ni siquiera en Theo? – preguntó.

\- Bueno, - se encogió de hombros – en Theo sí. Pero no es lo mismo.

Quería preguntar por qué, presionarla para que expresara su afecto, desde la noche, hacía meses y meses, que Hermione resquebrajó su cerebro y dejó sus propios sentimientos frente a ella como si de un banquete se tratara había querido – esperado – que le dijera que se sentía de la misma manera. Sin embargo, temía lo que fuera a decirle si la presionaba, temía que no fuera lo que quería oír, por lo que se conformaba con un "Te echo de menos" y un "Confío en ti", aferrándose a ellos con fuerza.

Ella lo estaba estudiando en ese momento, incluso mientras empezó a desabrocharle los botones.

\- Sabes que yo también te adoro, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sigo siendo tu herramienta favorita? – hizo un trazado con sus dedos a través de su vientre, sintiendo el sutil hinchazón de su niño creciendo allí.

\- Creo que no. – arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa mientras él le devolvía la mirada, momentáneamente afectado – Compañero, tal vez. – dejó una pausa – Draco…

Sin dejar de mirarla, tomó su mano y comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos hasta que Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, susurrándole en el oído algo que simplemente había renunciado escuchar y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, se dio la vuelta quedando encima.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó - ¿Real y verdaderamente?

\- Por y para siempre. – susurró ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándola fijamente, pidiendo una confirmación.

Hermione extendió el brazo, trazando con su mano los ángulos afilados de su cara, apartó con los dedos el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos y que velaba su visión.

\- Simplemente lo hago. – le contestó en voz baja – Un día me desperté, te miré y me di cuenta que ya no me importaba lo que había pasado cuando éramos niños. Te habías convertido en esencial y mucho más; preciado, maravilloso. Que estaba feliz de que fueras el padre de este bebé y no sólo por el poder y la dinastía de sangre, sino porque eras tú. Una vez me dijiste que querías ser más que astucia; ¿tan incrédulo estás?

\- Simplemente nunca pensé que lo harías…

\- Lo hago. – se inclinó más y arrastró sus labios sobre los de él – ¿Por qué no me dejas enseñarte lo mucho que lo hago?

\- No le haremos daño al bebé, ¿verdad? – a pesar de la pregunta Draco ya estaba deslizando sus manos por debajo de la tela y escuchando el rápido y jadeante sonido que Hermione soltó en respuesta a su toque – No. – con una apresurada tranquilidad entre los gemidos que estaban haciendo que la castaña se retorciera, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para decir, muy seriamente – Porque si alguien le hiciera daño al bebé lo mataría.

\- No, - Hermione lo corrigió – los mantendríamos vivos durante años hasta que ni siquiera tuvieran la suficiente esperanza como para rogar la muerte.

Draco gimió contra ella, comenzando a desprenderse de su propia ropa.

\- Feroz y perversa mujer. ¿Cómo es que siempre luchaste por la luz?

\- ¿Porque la última vez el lado oscuro quería matarme?

\- No puedo, - murmuró mientras lanzaba su camisa al suelo – criticar la lógica de eso. – cuando se hubo desnudado del todo y se inclinó hacia adelante, con su peso en las rodillas y manos cerniéndose sobre ella, Hermione volvió a decir esas palabras y Draco le devolvió la mirada, susurrando las palabras atrapadas en su garganta – Y yo a ti.

\- Lo sé. – dijo ella – Lo sé.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original (Colubrina):** he cambiado el rating del fic a M, más por la violencia que por otra cosa. Por extraño que parezca, derrocar a un gobierno debidamente electo a veces conlleva disturbios, violencia y muerte. Algunas cosas pueden ser particularmente horribles y no planeo hacer advertencias específicas desencadenantes (No hago relaciones no consensuadas. Nunca. Incluso en el fic "Bodyguard of Lies", en la cual la relación de Theo es espeluznante, fuimos cuidadosas en asegurarnos que fuera consensual. Violencia, sí. Muerte, sí. Violación, no).

Gran parte del discurso citado de Hermione en el periódico ha sido adaptado a partir de la candidatura de Hilary Clinton en el 2008 por el puesto de Presidente de los Estados Unidos. En el orfanato Hermione estaba leyendo "El Jardín Secreto".

La quintilla de este capítulo es cortesía de Terrence Rogue, cuyos fics DEBÉIS LEER.

Y, por supuesto, realmente debo insistiros en que vayáis a leer "Bodyguard of Lies", que estoy escribiendo con dulce de leche go, porque es sumamente delicioso y terriblemente perverso. ¿Quién iba a decir que escribir un sádico terror de un personaje sería tan divertido?

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido el capítuloo? A mí es un de los que más me gustan porque se ven muchos frentes abiertos... ¿no creéis? ¿Tenéis alguna teoría de lo que está por llegar? Pronto se va a poner turbia la cosa... xD ¡Contadmeee vuestras opiniones, cieloss!**

 **Por cierto en la nota de Colubrina habla de un fic que me encanta aunque he de decir que NO es un fic feliz ni muchísimo menos... pero si os ha picado la curiosidad puede que le pida el permiso a Colu y a dulce para traducirlo ;)**

 **Que tengáis un lunes... decente, espero habéroslo animado un poquito más :D**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **kary:** Hola cielOOO! Si tienes razón, cada vez nos acercamos más al lado oscuro y vamos sin freno xD Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y muchas gracias por los ánimos ;D Sois enormes, mil besotess y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo!

 **Guest:** muchas gracias por los ánimos y es que nuestras mascotas se vuelven tan parte de nuestra familia como cualquier otro miembro y es duro cuando se van... Mil besotes!

 **Valery Ryddle:** ¡Hola cielooo! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste este fic, para mi es uno de mis favoritos y es un autentico placer traéroslo para que podáis degustarlo ;) Así que agárrate porque la cosa empieza a oscurecerse todavía más ;) Gracias por los ánimos y encantada de leerte :D Mil besotes y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia!

 **SALESIA:** Hola mi queridísima Salesiaaa! Aiss te echaba de menos :( Siento que mi vida es un completo caos ahora mismo y que no tengo tiempo de nada, pero leer tus pedazo de comentarios y todas tus teorías me dan la vida y esa estabilidad que me falta en estas ultimas semanas :D TE ADORO, ¿te lo había dicho? jajaja Y es logico que te llamara la atencion la nota anterior de Colubrina, sobre todo como funciona tu mente de rápido que te urde una teoría con dos frases xDD Pero no te voy a decir absolutamente nada de cual es esa desgracia que desencadenará las cosas... eso si dentro de poco lo sabremos así que no vas a tener que esperar mucho, veré si consigo estabilizar mi vida a como la tenía antes y poder traeros tantos capítulos como antes, pero de momento lo veo complicado, aun así espero que uno de cada historia a la semana sí que pueda traeros :S ¡que estrés! ajjaja Y sí la conversacion de Hermione con Marcus es de lo más interesante y ya vemos que Hermione tiene la vista puesta completamente en el futuro ;) JAJAJAJA Si esa Æthel tiene mucho peligro, yo la adoro, veremos finalmente en que Casa de Hogwarts termina ;) Siii, Percy... iluso y codicioso Percy... ¿qué te ha parecido la escena entre nuestra Lady y el pelirrojo más corrupto de todos? Se nota que el truquito de la bañera con la sangre de conejo funciona bien... ¿no crees? xDD Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que ese cerebro tuyo haya empezado a maquinar nuevas y jugosas teorías que estoy deseando leer ;) Mil gracias cielo por todo el esfuerzo que haces constantemente en escribir esos comentarios, debes tardar una hora o más y ya sólo por eso te adoro tantoooo xD Y tambien muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, son como combustible ;) MIL BESOSSSS!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** ¡Hola cielOOO! como echaba de menos tu humor... ahh es tan refrescante y por cierto ese bote de helado me habría venido de perlas... lastima que todavía no se puedan hacer transferencias materiales por el ordenador... xDD Y mil gracias por tus palabras y abrazos virtuales, la verdad es que lo he pasado bastante mal unos días y ahora entre la mudanza y todo, mi vida es un autentico caos y no tengo nada de tiempo para pasarme como antes por aquí... aunque leer vuestros mensajes me da la vida... JAJAJAJA Por cierto lo del club de fans me parece estupendamente, pero yo soy la presidenta sino no me vale.. xDD Y espero que ese examen te fuera de lujo y que no hayas tenido que usar nuestros encantos de persuasión para aprobarlo ;) jajajajaja Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo cielo y una vez más gracias por ser como eres y darme un trocito de ti en tus mensajes, aww te adoro 3 Mil besotes!


	23. Everyone Wants Things

**¡Hola chiquiss!**

 **Hoy no tenia pensado subir capítulo porque estoy muy ocupada haciendo trabajos y pfff... pero mi querida y adorable Nixie (te amoo) me lo ha pedido y no puedo resistirme a ella :3 sus deseos son ordenes para mí jajajaja**

 **Pero de nuevo me quedo sin poder contestaros a los reviews... que rabia me da eso... xD Por eso quería dedicar este capítulo a todas esas personas que me dejan reviews constantemente a las cuales amoooo y adorooooo: *Nixie* *SALESIA* *Chicadelasfrases* *Duhkha* *LaChicaRiddle* *Loonydraconian* *Nasuasda* *neah20* *Lobita17* y muchisisisisisimos más :3 Os adoroooo!**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo que es bastante interesantee... ;)**

 **Mil besotessss y abrazotesss!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 - Everyone Wants Things (Todo el mundo Quiere Cosas)**

Astoria se mordió el labio mientras intentaba conseguir que el bebé se enganchara al pecho. Su perfecta apariencia de sangre pura había desaparecido igual que sus noches de sueño; se recogía el pelo en una coleta descuidada y tenía una especie de extraña mancha en su hombro.

\- Sinceramente, – murmuró – sé que estás hambrienta, simplemente come.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Hermione parecía que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Se hizo una nota mental para contratar a una niñera. Una niñera experimentada.

\- No, el pequeño terror simplemente está siendo terca, a Ella le gusta más el otro lado, pero, Merlín, la tengo dura como una roca y si no bebe de esta voy a tener que bombearla. – Astoria hizo algo que implicaba empujar el pecho contra la cara de su bebé, moviéndolo y, entonces, de repente, Alicia dio lo que parecía un feliz trago y empezó a mamar – Verás, yo quería preguntarte algo y puedes sentirte libre para decirme que no, pero… - se pasó la mano libre por el rostro antes de volver a arroparla bajo Alicia - ¿Serías mi dama de honor? Greg y yo hemos puesto una fecha… bueno, Draco ha fijado una fecha, ya que aparentemente nuestra boda es parte de su magnífico plan de propaganda… y será cerca de dos meses antes de las elecciones y sé que para ese entonces ya se notará tu estado y, tal vez, no quieres que…

\- Me encantaría. – Hermione le entregó un vaso de agua a Astoria. Recordaba haber leído en los libros para bebés que las madres lactantes debían recibir bastante agua – Sería un honor, de verdad.

* * *

\- La forma sencilla de tomar el mundo es cuando uno tiene confianza en su equipo. – Hermione levantó su vaso hacia el grupo.

Todos se habían reunido en su antiguo piso; la falta casi total de muebles lo hacía perfecto para las fiestas y el comienzo oficial de su campaña era una excelente razón para celebrar una. A diferencia de la terrible experiencia política que había sido la fiesta de Narcissa, esta se limitaba a las personas de su círculo íntimo y ya estaba empezando a degenerar en una bacanal. Marcus Flint, el más reciente miembro, parecía fuera de lugar, sin saber cómo comportarse. Luna estaba inclinada contra una pared, con una bufanda de punto a medio hacer tirada a sus pies; las manos de Blaise estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza y parecía ocupado explorando su boca con cierto detalle. Greg oscilaba alrededor de Astoria; había dejado al bebé con Narcissa bajo el cuidado de la matriarca de los Malfoy – o lo más probable, de su personal – y era la primera vez que estaban como una pareja sin los deberes de ser padres como un peso bajo sus hombros.

Pansy, sosteniendo una copa de champan que claramente no era la primera, brindó con Hermione.

\- Que maravilloso trabajar para alguien que cree en el deber, la lealtad y los amigos, alguien que le es fiel a su especie.

\- Nuestra especie. – murmuró Theo – Nuestra gente. – sacó un nuevo plato de aperitivos junto a él, sentado contra la pared liándose otro porro.

\- Nuestra especie. – Pansy estaba de acuerdo, mientras tomaba otro trago – La única especie que importa.

Draco acarició con la nariz a Hermione.

\- Es una mala noche para limitarse al agua con gas, ¿verdad?

\- Realmente sí. – murmuró ella, estableciéndose en su gran sillón. Draco se asentó en el suelo a sus pies y Hermione empezó a pasar los dedos por su pelo distraídamente, entrelazando los mechones platinos, dándoles vueltas y vueltas. Se inclinó contra ella, pareciendo nada menos que una querida mascota. Nunca se sabría lo ferozmente que él protegía sus intereses, lo activo que era detrás de las escenas de esa pequeña revolución, reclutando partidarios de nivel inferior, haciendo el seguimiento de su popularidad.

De hecho, se había convertido en alguien muy, muy popular. Los planes de Draco para alzarse como el único miembro virtuoso de la Orden había sido un éxito; su renuncia al Ministerio por el escándalo del orfanato, su candidatura a la par que algunas imágenes de ella junto a Æthel, yendo de compras y almorzando como la más dulce y pequeña familia que pudieras esperar, la habían consolidado como el honorable y bello rostro del joven movimiento conservador. Valores, murmuraban las personas cuando la miraban. Ella tiene nuestros valores.

Draco disfrutaba del debate público que se cernía justo debajo de la superficie; ¿era ella una sangre pura? Le divertía escuchar a la gente decir que no volvería a considerar hablar de – mucho menos políticamente – un nacido de muggles anunciando en tono de autosuficiencia que su nacimiento poco importaba, lo que importaba es lo que representaba.

Ella estaba en pie gracias a su propio poder personal, _Necios,_ quería decirles. Por el poder de nuestro hijo. Por el poder de _mi_ hijo.

Los rumores de que ella como Nimue había vuelto, para santificar una nueva dinastía y que poseía una magia muy antigua que caminaba entre ellos, bueno, Draco amaba eso. Su nombre simplemente le daba crédito a ese rumor. Se ha _casado_ con un Dragón esta vez, murmuraba la gente. Había escuchado algunas bromas groseras sobre como la última vez la Dama le había entregado a pendragon una espada y que ahora él le entregaba su espada a ella cada noche. Había compartido eso con Theo, quien resopló y murmuró: "lo que sea para conseguir que luchen con nosotros", pero no se lo había contado a Hermione; el embarazo la tenía malhumorada constantemente y no quería que se volviera contra él o, peor aún, que lo interrumpiera en un ataque de resentimiento.

Astoria tiró de una silla que había junto a la mesa y se unió a ellos, cortando sus pensamientos.

\- Tú y yo, ambas con agua con gas, Lady. No he bebido nada desde hace mucho tiempo. – le hizo un gesto a Greg para que se alejara y el hombre se instaló junto a Theo, dejando a las dos mujeres, obligadas a abstenerse, haciéndose mutua compañía.

\- Esto, – Marcus miró a su alrededor mientras Daphne le entregó un vaso – esto no es lo que esperaba.

\- Oh, – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras desde el suelo – por lo general son reuniones de estrategia y echar vistazos a los informes económicos. No te acostumbres a esto.

\- No es sólo eso, - volvió a mirar a su alrededor – esto es muy… conozco a todo el mundo. Me esperaba más de tus, ummm, amigos, Lady. Ehh… con perdón.

Hermione parecía un poco amarga y señaló a Luna, cuya camisa estaba casi la mitad fuera.

\- Luna se encuentra aquí. Creo que ella es una excéntrica muestra de esa generación, así como nuestro miembro simbólico del ED. – Luna hizo a un lado los pantalones de Blaise y tiró de él en su dirección sin ninguna forma de detener lo que parecía una lenta progresión a la desnudez total.

\- Conseguíos una habitación. – murmuró Theo – Por favor, queridos dioses de encima de todos nosotros, haced que alguien les consiga una habitación.

\- La mayoría de mis amigos del colegio están, me temo, en el otro bando de esta particular revolución. – Hermione se encogió de hombros – Es curioso, lo sé, pero parecen resistentes ante la idea de darme el poder absoluto.

\- No puedo imaginar por qué. – resopló Greg, sosteniendo su mano hacia Theo – Prácticamente hicieron todo lo que les decías en el colegio. ¿Por qué esto iba a ser diferente?

\- Son débiles y se engañan a sí mismos, – Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pierna de Hermione, casi ronroneando – con ideas de mal gusto sobre la democracia. Han prostituido sus propios ideales por lujos, ocio y por nuestra tierra, diciéndose a ellos mismos que porque la gente no esté aterrorizada por un psicópata esas personas ya tienen una buena vida, una vida libre que le deben a la Orden, por lo que se merecen todas esas delicias.

\- Hermione, - Theo ahora estaba casi suplicando – haz que paren.

Y la castaña dijo en voz alta:

\- Luna, sois bienvenidos en utilizar mi antiguo dormitorio.

\- Pero me gusta hacer sentir incómodo a Theo. – contestó ella, alejando su boca de la de Blaise por un momento – Es divertido.

\- Te aseguro que me sentiré igual de incómodo imaginando lo que puedes hacer tras esa puerta cerrada. – compuso una mueca mientras se comía otra galletita salada y después otra, hasta que finalmente comenzó a tirárselas a Blaise que se volvió a mirar al alto moreno antes de tirar de la chica hacia la habitación de Hermione.

\- Bien, – murmuró Blaise mientras se alejaban – pero no sé desde cuando te has vuelto tan mojigato.

\- Por supuesto, - continuó Draco, como si no acabara de pararse a admirar a Luna, como si Hermione no le hubiera dado una patada al notar esa mirada – no es como si nosotros no nos engañáramos a nosotros mismos. Los días de la dominación de los sangre pura están contados.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Haz cálculos de genética, Pans. Vamos a tener que empezar a casarnos con mestizos, porque simplemente no hay suficiente gente para todos. Quiero decir, a menos que _quieras_ casarte con tu primo.

\- Eso no significa que las antiguas familias tengan que perder su dominio. – gruñó Pansy, sus dedos se curvaron como garras entorno al cuello de su copa de champán.

\- Y no lo harán. – dijo Hermione – Únete a Theo e intenta relajarte, Pansy; es una fiesta. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Empezaremos por la restauración de las propiedades después reconfiguraremos el Wizengamot para que haya un representante por familia, un representante cuidadosamente seleccionado. Podrías casarte con un maldito muggle y tu familia todavía tendría un asiento. Eres una de las mías, y yo cuido de lo que es mío.

\- Preferiría morir siendo una solterona que casarme con un sucio nacido de muggles. – siseó Pansy situándose junto a Theo, quien le entregó el porro, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién tendrá que ocupar el asiento de los Weasley? – le preguntó Daphne a Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del aun tenso Marcus.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Puedes asumir con seguridad que no será Ron. – y estallaron en risitas mientras Marcus alternaba la mirada entre las dos intentando descifrar todo el trasfondo de la conversación.

* * *

Harry examinaba la carta del abogado de Astoria Greengrass. Quería que renunciara a todos los derechos como padre sobre su hija por lo que _Greg Goyle_ pudiera adoptarla. Greg-Jodido-Goyle, un hombre que, por todos los derechos, debía odiar a la niña por tener unos abuelos nacidos de muggles, un hombre que le gustaba lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, un hombre estúpido y horrible que había estado impedido de volverse malvado por su propia incompetencia en lugar de por alguna fortaleza de carácter.

Ella se había levantado, arruinando su carrera política – y tal vez su matrimonio – con su hija y luego quería alejar a la niña de él, entregándosela a _Goyle_.

Oh diablos, no. Una-jodida-mierda.

Su mente había estado dando vueltas desde que había conocido a Æthel, ya que le había recordado lo que era ser huérfano; no conocer a tus propios padres como algo más que tumbas, historias y fantasmas, y que lo condenen antes de dejar que su hija creciera sin conocerlo.

Harry sabía que la mera existencia de Alicia enfurecía a Ginny, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer la dejaría más enfadada de lo que nunca la había visto. Aun así, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribirle una respuesta al abogado, diciéndole al hombre donde se podía meter la solicitud de que renunciara a la patria potestad. Diciéndole al hombre que esperaba un horario de visitas en su escritorio. Diciéndole al hombre que nunca iba a renunciar a su hija.

* * *

\- ¿Que has hecho _qué_? – Ginny entrecerró los ojos mientras se ponía en pie, balanceándose contra el borde de la mesa.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido hoy? – preguntó Harry.

\- No evites mi pregunta. – espetó ella – De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa lo mucho que beba? Soy adulta, puedo hacer lo que me plazca. – deslizó la cara a un lado – Ciertamente tú lo haces.

\- Ginny…

\- No puedes traer a la hija de esa puta a mi casa. No puedes.

\- También es _mi_ hija. – dijo Harry, intentando mantener la calma – Y simplemente no quiero abandonarla.

\- Oh, bueno, apenas eres el padre del año.

\- He dicho que lo siento. Me he disculpado, me he humillado. He prometido nunca, nunca dejar que vuelva a suceder. Pero nada de eso cambia que Alicia existe y que es mía y no voy a dejar que ella piense que no me importa.

\- Tiene a su madre y a ese monstruo con el que se va a casar, a Hermione y a ese monstruo de marido que tiene y a ese maldito condenado de Theodore Nott. Tiene a toda una generación de víboras a su alrededor. ¡No necesita que _te preocupes_ por ella!

\- Pero, – Harry lo intentó de nuevo – yo soy el único de toda esa gente que es su padre. Ginny…

\- ¡A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me has amado!

Harry le devolvió la mirada, atónito.

\- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Aun lo hago, Gin, – alegó – eres lo más importante de mi vida, pero…

\- Entonces no me hagas ver regularmente evidencias de tu follada en mi casa.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Oh, ahora te preocupas por lo que es justo. – Ginny lanzó sus manos al aire – Déjame decirte lo que es justo. Es _justo_ no humillar a tu esposa públicamente cuando tus pequeñas indiscreciones vienen a anidar a mi casa.

\- Eso realmente no tiene mucho sentido. Las indiscreciones no anidan, los pollos lo hacen. – Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando averiguar cuanto habría bebido a esas alturas. La botella sobre la mesa estaba casi llena, pero no había forma de estar seguro de que no se hubiera terminado otra botella antes que esa. De todos modos, ¿de dónde sacaba todo ese whisky?

\- Vete a la mierda.

\- Ginny, te amo, te he amado desde que éramos niños, pero ella es sólo un bebé. Es mi hija, mi niña. Siento haber tenido una aventura, lo siento de verdad, realmente lo hago, pero no quiero que Alicia sufra porque la cagué.

\- ¿Pero está bien hacerme sufrir a mí? – Ginny se hundió de nuevo en su asiento y Harry la observó, sintiéndose impotente, mientras la pelirroja se servía otra bebida.

\- ¡No! No quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra, pero, por Merlín Ginny, es una niña. Yo crecí sin mis padres; no me puedes obligar a hacer lo mismo cuando estoy aquí.

\- Ella ya tiene padres. Tiene a Astoria y a Goyle. No te necesita.

\- ¿Cómo puedes sentarte ahí y decir que cualquier niño no necesita a su padre? – Harry dejó una pausa mientras ella volvió a beber de su vaso – Por favor, deja de beber tanto. Estoy muy preocupado por ti. Ginny, estás…

\- Estoy cabreada. Muy cabreada es lo que estoy. – volvió a darle otro largo trago.

\- También estás borracha.

\- Bueno, - Ginny tomó con fuerza el vaso de bebida – estoy a punto de estar borracha y cabreada en otra habitación. Si traes a esa chica a nuestra casa, me largaré. Es el momento de elegir, Harry. – y salió de la habitación con un cuidadoso control. Sólo cuando no estuvo a la vista se escuchó un grito de rabia y el ruido de cristales golpeando la pared.

Los dedos de Harry se crisparon mientras recogía la nota que su esposa había dejado en el asiento. Era un correo para él, una nota del abogado de Astoria accediendo a su petición – a su demanda – para tener un horario de visitas.

Alicia Carys. Su hija. Ni siquiera la conocía y ya la quería.

Nadie, ni siquiera Ginny, iban a impedirle que fuera su padre.

* * *

 _Weasley Respalda a Granger-Malfoy_

 _En un movimiento sorpresivo, Percy Weasley, actual Viceministro, ha respaldado la candidatura de Hermione Granger-Malfoy para Ministra de Magia._

 _En su apoyo, Weasley ha elogiado la postura de la candidata sobre la reforma económica y su larga historia en defensa de los derechos de los oprimidos mientras dice que nadie más "presenta una visión para los magos de Gran Bretaña"._

 _"_ _La Orden del Fénix ha perdido el rumbo hasta el punto de que ahora se identifican más con unos playboys y unos oportunistas" dijo Weasley "Necesitamos un Ministro que vea el servicio público como una vocación más allá de la propia ambición personal y que tenga un objetivo mayor que el auto-engrandecimiento"_

Ron detuvo la lectura y le lanzó una mirada a través de la sala a Percy, quien estaba leyendo un libro sobre la historia del Wizengamot.

\- Traidor. – siseó y Percy levantó la vista – La estás apoyando. "Un objetivo mayor que el auto-engran-lo que-sea" ¿Sería posible que alguna vez pusieras a tu familia por delante de tu ambición, maldito idiota insignificante?

\- Va a ganar. – dijo Percy secamente – Y no tengo ninguna intención de hundirme con el barco de la Orden. Tal vez si Harry hubiera sido capaz de mantener la cremallera de sus pantalones cerrada sería un candidato viable, pero no lo hizo y no lo es. ¿Y tú? ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si le habías hecho algo para que fuera tras tu cabeza? ¡Se te olvidó decirme que la habías _golpeado_!

\- Sólo fue una vez. – espetó Ron – Y ella…

\- Realmente será mejor que no estés pensando terminar esa frase. Has arruinado bien a la familia con eso, haciéndonos pensar a todos que ella era la culpable de vuestra ruptura, todo el mundo se alejó de la chica y ahora, bueno, aquí estamos. Estoy intentando rescatar algo, cualquier cosa, ¿y tú decides ponerte condescendiente? ¡¿Tú?! Tiene a todos los sangre pura de la vieja escuela del el país haciendo cola detrás de ella _y_ la gente común, ¿las clases trabajadoras?, piensan que es una especie de salvadora. No puedes vencerla. – Percy dejó caer la cara entre sus manos, intentando llegar a un acuerdo porque él no quería llegar a vencerla, y entonces, levantó la mirada – Esto no es un malvado mago que puedas derrotar en el campo de batalla, Ron. Esto es política y, sí, ella está jugando sucio, pero, escucha mis palabras con mucha atención, ya hemos perdido.

\- Las elecciones no son hasta…

\- Cállate. – Percy casi estaba hirviendo de frustración – Has perdido y si no lo ves, es que no puedo ayudarte.

\- Tu apoyo hacia ella no ha ayudado mucho. – murmuró Ron.

\- No me necesita para ganar las elecciones. – dijo Percy – Tu eres el jugador de ajedrez, Ron. Intenta resolverlo antes de que te sacrifiquen.

* * *

\- ¡Hermione! – Astoria irrumpió en el piso pareciendo casi histérica. Draco dejó su pluma sobre la mesa, alzando la mirada y Hermione se levantó del sofá.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lady, - Astoria cayó de rodillas y Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Draco. La joven madre tenía la cara entre sus manos y sostenía una carta entre ellas – Está luchando por una custodia parcial.

Hermione le arrebató suavemente el papel de las manos y le echó una ojeada, endureciendo sus ojos. Draco se acercó hasta allí, tendiéndole la mano y leyó rápidamente el contenido de la nota. Miró a la líder de esa pequeña revolución, la ex mejor amiga del hombre tras esa carta y esperó su respuesta. Astoria se había encogido, suplicante, a sus pies.

\- ¿Dónde está Alicia? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Con Greg. – dijo en un sollozo Astoria. Entonces agregó, casi escupiendo – Con su padre. Su _verdadero_ padre.

\- No puedo hacer nada hasta después de las elecciones. – dijo Hermione y Astoria se hundió un poco más – Pero te prometo, que no se va a llevar a tu hija. Sólo son cuatro meses. Haz que tu abogado juegue a retrasarlo todo el tiempo que pueda y una vez que esté en el poder te puedo garantizar que cualquier juicio se encontrará a tu favor. Harry ni siquiera conseguirá una visita.

Astoria agarró la mano de Hermione, besándola.

\- Lady. – susurró.

\- Vuelve a casa. – Hermione tiró de la chica hacia arriba – Vuelve a casa con tu hija.

Después de que Astoria se hubiera marchado, secándose las lágrimas y susurrando palabras de gratitud, Draco envolvió a Hermione en un abrazo.

\- Te dije una vez que utilizabas duro a tus favoritos, amor, pero también te haces cargo de ellos.

\- Simplemente él no va a dejarlo estar. – murmuró contra su pecho.

\- Te dije que, – dijo Draco en un suspiro – él nunca haría lo que quisieras. Me gustaría que me dejaras…

\- No, – Hermione lo detuvo – te di a Ron. Conténtate con eso.

Draco la sostuvo contra él y se preguntó qué cosa sería la que finalmente la empujara a eliminar a Harry Potter del tablero de forma permanente.

* * *

 **¿Que os ha parecido el capítulooooooo? A mí me parece fascinante... Esto se pone interesanteee :D Vais a alucinar con lo que viene jajajajaja ;)**


	24. She's Doing WHAT?

**¡Lo sientoooo!**

 **Se me había olvidado subir este y mañana tengo que hacer un trabajo y no voy a tener tiempo así que siendo casi las 2 de la madrugada os traigo este capítulo, siento no poder contestaros a los reviews, pero me caigo de sueño ni corregir el capítulo (si encontráis dedazos o cosas así, lo corregiré en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, sorryyy)... :S**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en colgar el siguiente capítulo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 - She's Doing WHAT? (¿Qué ella está haciendo QUÉ?)**

Cuando Harry entró en la tienda no esperó aprender algo, ciertamente no fue algo que lo enfureciera y finalmente, sería su perdición, pero eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

\- Ella no dejará que él tenga… - fue la voz de Daphne que captó su atención, tan parecida a la de Astoria que por un momento sacudió la cabeza, esperando ver a la chica. En el momento en el que su cerebro procesó que esa voz era de la hermana mayor (la que siempre había considerado más abrasiva) la chica se alejó, perdiéndose de su vista. La habría ignorado, pero lo que escuchó a continuación logró capturar toda su atención.

\- No. – esa voz pertenecía a Pansy Parkinson, una mujer, que en su opinión, no había mejorado con el tiempo – Hermione nunca dejaría que es sucediera. No después de que… - la mujer se desvaneció, pero Harry se adelantó entre las sombras, comenzando a escuchar la mayor cantidad de contenido de la conversación como fuera posible.

\- Me sentí tan mal por ella cuando él decidió luchar por la custodia. – estaba diciendo Daphne - ¿Quién habría esperado eso?

\- Greg está jodidamente lívido. – agregó Pansy – Se hizo cargo de ella durante todo el embarazo, se levanta por el bebé, joder, agarró a la niña cuando nació y ahora el cara-rajada idiota piensa que sólo porque su pene estuviera involucrado puede ponerse a jugar a ser papá.

\- Nunca sucederá. – Daphne sonaba confiada, demasiado confiada para el gusto de Harry – Draco me dijo que le había prometido que tan pronto como pasaran las elecciones, haría que el juicio se pusiera a su favor. Son tan sólo tres meses; todo lo que tiene que hacer es ganar tiempo hasta entonces.

Un par de mujeres de mediana edad hablando sobre pedicura y sobre si valía la pena ir a un salón muggle y Harry no alcanzó a escuchar la siguiente parte de la conversación de las chicas, aunque aprendió más sobre cutículas de lo que nunca hubiera querido saber. Hizo una nota mental para enviarle a Ginny un regalo certificado para ir a un spa; tal vez eso la haría feliz, que al menos comenzara a pensar en volver a hablarle. La pelirroja le había arrojado las flores que le había traído a la cabeza, con jarrón y todo.

Cuando pudo oír de nuevo a Pansy y Daphne estas se estaban riendo de alguna de las fiestas a las que habían ido y Harry pensó que ya había escuchado toda la información útil; ya estaba enrabietado así que realmente no necesitaba más.

\- Nunca habría vinculado a Hermione Granger como la que iba a restaurar los privilegios de los sangre pura.

¿Restaurar qué? Harry miró a través de las estanterías a las dos mujeres, como si de alguna manera pudiera llegar a entender más al verlas mientras hablaban. ¿Hermione estaba planeando hacer qué? _Pero si es una nacida de muggles,_ pensó para sí mismo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

\- Pensaba que era Granger-Malfoy.

Harry escuchó un resoplido de Daphne.

\- No le digas eso a Draco. Ella le ha dicho que será Lady Malfoy después de las elecciones, pero que hasta entonces será con la separación de apellidos o simplemente Granger.

\- Le di la lista de propiedades de las que ocuparse. – continuó Pansy – Me prometió que las conseguiría todas en el orden en el que confeccioné la lista tan pronto como esté en el poder.

\- Te has puesto la primera, ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Me tomas por alguna especie de estúpida noble?

Soltaron una carcajada.

\- ¿Quién es el segundo?

\- Theo, claro. Después tu familia.

\- ¿El círculo interno primero? – Daphne Greengrass sonaba engreída, satisfecha y con todo el poder y Harry sintió un picazón en la palma de la mano con ganas de golpear a la mujer y se preguntó que diablos quería decir con "círculo interno".

\- Por supuesto, Lady Greengrass. – hubo otra risa áspera de la repugnante de Pansy – Un alto rango tiene sus privilegios.

\- Todo esto ha sucedido por, - decía Daphne – ella, Draco y su gran surtido de planes y yo nunca, nunca lamentaré arrodillarme ante ella, no si puede deshacer todo lo que ha robado la Orden. Todo ese desastre con el Señor Oscuro; nuestros padres estaban locos. Él estaba más loco aun, un completo psicópata. ¿Pero la Dama? Es jodidamente brillante; ni siquiera me importaría que resultara ser una sangre sucia después de todo.

\- Yo no creo que fuera tan lejos. – resopló Pansy – Pero así es… ya sabes que Draco ni siquiera se rebajaría a tocarla si realmente no fuera una Nott por la parte ilegitima. Es una huérfana bastarda, si no… ¿te imaginas a Draco comenzando su maldita dinastía con una nacida de muggles? La idea es de risa.

Harry, espiando entre las sombras, se quedó estupefacto. Pansy Parkinson realmente creía que Hermione era… eso sí que era de risa. Pero, fuera ridículo o no, ¿estaba empezando una dinastía? ¿Con Malfoy? Eso no sonaba como un candidato a Ministro para Hermione, simplemente no. Realmente no se había tomado la afirmación de Luna de que Hermione era sólo un peón demasiado enserio, pero tal vez había tenido razón. Tal vez Draco si la estaba usando, de alguna manera, para tomar su puesto como Ministra y utilizarlo como un trampolín para el bebé que aparentemente iban a tener. Hermione era, sin duda, lo suficientemente popular como incluso para redimir a los devastados Malfoy. Su hijo, el hijo de ella y Malfoy, podría… podría hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Y Daphne Greengrass se arrodilló ante ella? ¿La Dama? ¿Qué era todo eso?

\- Después de usted, Lady Parkinson. – dijo Daphne, riendo ante el título y ambas salieron de la tienda, dejando a Harry de pie entre las sombras, con la mente acelerada. Tenía que encontrar a Ron. Tenían que resolver esto.

* * *

\- Æthel ha recibido su carta de Hogwarts. – dijo Hermione, sosteniendo su mano contra la piel de Draco. Nunca se acostumbraría a lo pálido que era, cómo incluso su propia piel parecía oscura cuando se colocaba contra la de él.

\- Tiene oficialmente once años, ¿eh? – Draco la observaba admirándolo, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

\- Sí. Debemos hacerle una fiesta.

\- Acaba de tener una fiesta.

\- No, una fiesta de verdad para una niña, con globos, pastel y… y debemos hacerla en el orfanato. Compartirla con los demás niños. Llevar bolsas de regalos para todos ellos. Tal vez conseguir que el fotógrafo haga un reportaje.

Draco la miró con cariño, escuchándola, celebrar una sencilla fiesta de manera generosa compartiéndola con los pequeños huérfanos y además la oportunidad de una buena propaganda.

\- Mi inteligente esposa. – dijo, pasando sus dedos por el bulto cada vez mayor que era su hijo.

\- Me preocupa lo que puede pasar cuando llegue a Hogwarts. – confesó Hermione.

Draco tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a besar lentamente cada uno de los dedos.

\- Será ordenada a una casa, será juzgada de la misma manera que Theo y yo, negociará algunas alianzas y cometerá algunos errores. Algunos Gryffindors santurrones la miraran por encima del hombro porque no entenderán las aguas políticas en las que tiene que navegar…

Hermione le lanzó una mirada penetrante, aunque sin ningún tipo de resentimiento.

\- Tal vez acabe en Gryffindor…

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que la heredera de los Nott y la sobrina favorita de la Dama acabara en…

Hermione suspiró y asintió bajando la cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Es sólo que no quiero que tenga que sufrir por mi culpa.

\- Podría pasar, mínimamente, pero lo hará mejor que yo; ya ha aprendido algunas duras lecciones sobre la confianza y la privación que hará que restriegue sus privilegios por la cara de los demás. Yo lo hacía, - le dijo sonriéndole mientras apretaba su mano antes de soltársela – como recordarás, un completo imbécil en esos temas.

\- Todavía lo eres, hurón. Sólo que ahora estamos en el mismo bando.

\- Cierto. ¿Compañeros en la infamia?

\- Ciertamente eso sería en opinión de Ron.

\- ¿Cuándo podré matarlo, de todos modos? – preguntó Draco, trazando sus dedos por sus pechos, ya hinchados. No podía obtener lo suficiente de su cuerpo en constante cambio a medida que su hijo crecía – Me lo prometiste.

\- Estaba pensando que tal vez como regalo de aniversario. – Hermione se alejó de él de nuevo, sólo un poco, comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa – Podríamos utilizar uno de tus fetch y abandonar su cuerpo aparentemente muerto con una nota de suicidio, dejar que todo el mundo de llore, mientras silenciosamente reubicamos el cuerpo real en el sótano de la mansión. Sería una buena manera de probar la magia detrás del proyecto "intercambio" y podrías jugar con él todo el tiempo que quisieras.

\- Eso, - dijo Draco, inclinándose para besarla mientras ella seguía desabrochándole la camisa – sería un regalo maravilloso.

\- Bueno, - Hermione le sonrió – eres difícil de comprar. Una tiene que ser creativa. – jadeó, mientras su marido deslizaba los dedos por debajo de su bata de casa, empezando a rozar con la yema de los pulgares sus pezones.

\- Basta de hablar de venganza, por mucho que realmente me guste verte en plan maligna. Tal vez, ahora, ¿podríamos pasar a algo bueno? – Draco le sonrió sugerentemente y ella recorrió la lengua por su labio inferior.

\- Podrías persuadirme. – murmuró y él se inclinó hacia adelante centrado en la tarea de persuasión.

* * *

\- Ron está preocupado por la candidatura de Hermione para Ministro. – Molly dejó una bandeja llena de bollos sobre la mesa y estrechó sus ojos hacia Mundungus mientras agarraba tres seguidos.

\- ¿Por qué? – Minerva tomó un sorbo de su té – Le dijimos con demasiada frecuencia en el colegio que ella era la bruja más brillante de su generación. Me alegra ver que se ha pulido un poco, se ha casado, ha crecido. Es joven, por supuesto, pero no veo porque no iba a hacer un excelente trabajo.

\- Bueno, - dijo Molly a la defensiva – todos pensábamos que Harry…

\- Quien ya tiene suficiente con mantener el matrimonio con tu hija intacto después de su pequeña caída en desgracia. Me sorprendes, Molly. Pensaba que querrías que él se centrara en hacer las paces con ella.

\- Mamá simplemente está molesta porque se creyó la basura que Ronnie ha soltado sobre Mione. – resopló George, agarrando dos de los bollos – Estos son los mejores. – las dos mujeres de más edad lo miraron y él se encogió de hombros y continuó – Hablé con Percy, ya sabes, después de que la apoyara. Dejó a Ron porque la golpeó, eso es lo que le dijo a Percy y al parecer Ron se lo confirmó. No fue porque ella fuera una golfa buscadora de oro o cualquier mierda que él contara a todo el mundo.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto. – Molly sacudió la cabeza – Si hubiera hecho eso, Harry habría…

\- Atrapado por su novia y el resto de su pseudo-familia. – la interrumpió George y Mundungus asintió de acuerdo, con las migas del bollo aferradas a su boca.

\- Realmente no creo que tengas que preocuparte, Molly. – Minerva acarició la mano de la mujer – Ella será una excelente Ministra. Lo que sea que le preocupa a Ron será, bueno, parece que probablemente sólo está reflejando la culpa que siente por el pasado desordenado de ambos. Lo que más odian las personas es lo que saben que han tratado injustamente, ya sabes.

\- Y, – añadió George – deberías a la idea de la Ministra Granger-Malfoy porque creo que la única persona que se presenta en su contra, ya que Harry está fuera, es un pirado que cree que es Sir Gawain* renacido.

* * *

\- Pansy, gracias por reunirte conmigo. – Hermione le hizo un gesto a la camarera – Sólo agua con gas para mí. ¿Vino? – miró a la mujer que tenía delante como se giraba hacia la camarera y le decía "Casa Blanca, por favor" – Y queso. – Hermione le sonrió a la chica – Un montón de queso.

\- ¿Tienes permitido comer queso?

Hermione rodó los ojos y Pansy soltó una risotada.

\- No se lo diré a Daphne si tú no lo haces. Sinceramente, esa mujer tiene una obsesión con el embarazo y todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. Astoria estuvo bien, yo voy a estar bien. – la camarera estaba dudando y Hermione repitió – No, de verdad, el plato de queso, por favor. Si eso te hace sentir mejor puedes traer unas galletas, pero yo voy a comer queso. Montones y montones de queso.

\- Yo quiero galletas. – intervino Pansy. La camarera pasaba la mirada de una a la otra e hizo la variante más cortes del "retroceder lentamente" que ambas hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que realmente nos traerá la comida? – preguntó Hermione lastimeramente – Me temo que podríamos haberla asustado.

\- Si no lo hace, puedes asaltar la cocina. – dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Así que, - Hermione frunció el ceño, dejando ir, por un momento, su impulso por el queso y sacando un bloc de papel de su bolso – tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaras a la reconfiguración del Wizengamot.

Pansy arrimó su silla más cerca de la castaña y deslizó el bloc hacia ella. Hermione había escrito una ordenada lista de las familias sangre pura en una columna. En una segunda columna había garabateado nombres, tachados y decorados con signos de interrogación; era un desastre.

\- ¿Me he dejado a alguna familia, eso es lo primero? – dijo Hermione mirando la lista que había confeccionado, consiguiendo memorizarla fácilmente.

Pansy iba recorriendo la lista con sus ojos.

\- Algunas de ellas ya no existen, como los Black o los Crabbe. – Pansy la miró astutamente – Sirius Black se lo dejó todo a Potter, así que supongo que técnicamente podrías llamarlo…

\- Oh diablos, no. – Hermione le dedicó una mirada a Pansy que habría intimidado a la mayoría de la gente, pero que a ella solo le causo risa – Completamente aparte del menor problema que es que difícilmente pase un día sin que Draco me pregunte cuando llegara el momento… - dejó una pausa, ya que estaban, después de todo, en un restaurante público.

\- Entendido. – dijo Pansy sonriéndole.

\- Además, no estaría exactamente dispuesto a votar a nuestro favor. Necesitamos unas cuantas personas que claramente no pertenezcan a nosotros, pero él podría ser demasiado; todavía tiene mucha influencia y podría sacar gente a su favor si le permitiéramos tener cualquier tipo de función pública significativa. Estaba pensando en Neville, cuyos padres permanecen siendo unos impolutos héroes de la Orden…

\- Es increíble como estando locos e institucionalizados se han mantenido fuera de problemas. – Pansy vio a la camarera acercándose a la mesa y añadió – Así que Astoria ha decidido el verde para sus damas de honor.

\- Sutil. – dijo Hermione, tomando su agua, agradeciéndoselo a la camarera antes de meterse un pedazo de queso en la boca.

\- Vas a tener que ir y probártelo; esperando una evaluación. – continuó Pansy mientras la camarera se alejaba y, entonces, agregó – No, él es una buena opción. Es sangre pura _y_ miembro de la Orden _y_ héroe de guerra _y_ ha estado viviendo al margen del grueso político cuidando de sus plantas.

\- Y no es contrario a un mínimo de tráfico de influencias, – añadió Hermione – conforme a su adopción.

Pansy asintió y volvió su atención de nuevo a la lista.

\- Bueno, ya que San Potter está fuera, puede que tengas problemas para encontrar a un Black.

\- ¿Andromeda?

\- Ah, me había olvidado de ella con lo del matrimonio con un muggle y todo eso. – Pansy arrugó la nariz - ¿No está criando a ese niño hombre lobo?

\- También había pensado en Narcissa, pero puede ser que necesite que se siente en el asiento de los Malfoy. – Hermione agarró otro generoso trozo de queso, comenzando a roerlo.

\- ¿Draco no? – Pansy intentaba no reírse mientras Hermione devoraba el parmesano y pasaba a una especie de queso bañado - ¿Y no más caramelos?

Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Caramelos y queso. Y a veces al mismo tiempo. – y recogiendo otro pedazo de queso, añadió – Draco sería demasiado obvio al ser mi consorte y todo eso. Tendrá que conformarse con influir directamente en mí en lugar de tener un poder pseudo-legislativo.

Pansy ya se reía abiertamente para ese entonces y volvió a mirar la lista, teniendo en cuenta las diferentes opciones dentro de cada familia.

\- Sé que vas a dejar fuera a mi abuelo, pero, tal vez ¿podrías poner a la abuela Eustacia en su lugar? Es más inteligente de lo que parece con todas esas plumas y…

Hermione asintió.

\- Eso es lo que quiero que hagas, Pansy. Tráeme una lista de las personas que crees que debemos nombrar. Añade un par de personas como Neville para que parezca autentico, pero por lo demás añade a las personas que harían todo lo que les pidiera.

\- Me siento honrada de que confíes en mí para esto. – Pansy se puso seria durante un momento - ¿Segura que no prefieres que Theo, Blaise o…

\- No, creo que eres la persona perfecta para esta tarea. – Hermione dejó el queso sobre la mesa – Sé que has estado escribiendo sobre todo propaganda empalagosa en lugar de tratar con hechizos oscuros o economía, pero también sé que has estado profundamente inmersa en la política de los sangre pura desde tu nacimiento. Sabrás cuando la opción obvia es la equivocada y no te limites a asumir naturalmente que los patriarcas de esas familias son los que deben recibir los asientos.

\- ¿Poder femenino? – Pansy arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué no? Familias como los Greengrass ni siquiera tienen un heredero varón; a menos que quieras empezar a traer mestizos, - Pansy compuso una mueca – entonces vas a tener que mirar hacia las mujeres. Y no estoy segura de que Blaise esté preparado para dar ese salto mental.

\- Eso es cierto. Gracias por su confianza, Lady. – fue un momento de formalidades antes de que Hermione se percatara, todavía sin sentirse del todo cómoda por la rapidez con que su gente había abrazado las estructuras medievales, así que sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

\- ¿Verde? ¿En serio? ¿También pretende llevar un ramo decorativo de césped? – y Pansy volvió a reír de nuevo.

* * *

\- Así que… - la mujer levantó la mirada del periódico y miró de reojo a su marido – ¿tomaron prestado el dinero que se suponía era para comprar comida para los pobres, lo invirtieron con los muggles y los muggles se lo han quedado todo?

\- Más o menos. – murmuró el hombre, ensartando su tenedor en los huevos.

\- Bueno, creo que será algo positivo que queden fuera del poder después de las elecciones.

\- El problema es, - dijo el hombre – que todavía estarán inmersos por todo el gobierno con sus patitas corruptas. Esa Dama va a tener un infierno de trabajo limpiando su propia casa.

* * *

Los dos hombres se sentaron en la esquina del pub. Ron ya había arrancado de la pared la quintilla de esa semana; en esa edición del poema habían hecho algunas sugerencias biológicamente imposibles sobre qué miembros de la Orden lo habían hecho con un Fénix. La camarera lo había fulminado con la mirada cuando él lo había arrancado y susurrado: "Podría hacer que Shacklebolt te cerrara" y la chica de mal humor se había retirado hacia detrás de la barra, donde se reunió con algunas de sus compañeras, observando a los dos hombres cuando no estaban sirviendo.

\- Me reuní con Luna y Lady Nott. – dijo Harry después de que la camarera dejara sus cervezas en la mesa. Era evidente que no era muy fan de ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Luna trajo a la mocosa huérfana con ella?

\- Sí. – Harry agarró su vaso, tomando un largo trago – La niña dejó caer que su padre; a quien llama "Lord Nott", por cierto…

\- Encantadora. – resopló Ron.

\- … dijo que Mione es un peón.

\- ¿En serio? – Ron pareció interesarse.

\- En serio. – Harry levantó la mirada hacia la barra para encontrarse a varias camareras, mirándolos. Extraño – Luna dijo que Draco y Theo la estaban manejando duramente, que estaba cansada. La niña dijo que había estado enferma y Luna que estaba esperando un bebé, así que mi conjetura es que la niña la está viendo miserable gracias al embarazo y piensa que es una enfermedad.

\- ¿Va a tener un bebé? – Ron compuso una mueca – Eso es simplemente asqueroso.

\- Dímelo a mí. ¿Puedes imaginártelo desnudo? ¿Todo pálido y de punta?

\- Realmente preferiría no haber tenido esa imagen en mi cabeza. Gracias. Jodidamente marcado de por vida, eso es lo que estoy ahora. – Ron pegó otro trago a su vaso y murmuró – No hay suficiente cerveza en todos los mares para lavar esa imagen de mi cerebro.

\- Si la cerveza se encontrara en el mar no podrías bebértela.

Ron rodó los ojos.

\- Lo que sea. Así que, está preñada.

\- La cosa empeora.

\- ¿Puede ser peor que tener sexo con Malfoy?

Harry asintió.

\- Oh, sí puede. Escuché a Pansy y a la perra mayor de las Greengrass…

\- ¿Daphne? – preguntó Ron.

\- Eso es. Estaban hablando de como Malfoy quiere fundar una jodida dinastía. Pansy piensa que Mione es una sangre pura. Lo cree con una absoluta y total certeza.

\- ¿Qué demonios? La mujer que tiene tallado "sangre sucia" en el brazo.

\- Eso es lo que yo pensé, – contestó Harry asintiendo – pero está convencida de que Malfoy no la tocaría si no fuera "pura". Piensa que Hermione es una especie de bastarda de Nott.

\- Es porque la acompañó hasta el altar. – dijo Ron – Es algo que hace un hermano si el padre no está presente. Y así lo hizo, además de sacar un anuncio en el periódico de que la considera como una medio-hermana.

\- Bueno, al parecer ambos están metidos en un contubernio para hacer pasar a Mione por una sangre pura, utilizando a su hijo para empezar una especie de, bueno, nueva dinastía Malfoy. Esa fue la palabra que utilizaron. Y la pequeña señorita Nott dijo que su padre le había dicho que sería una reina. "Tía Mione es un peón, pero yo voy a ser Reina".

\- Planean prometer en matrimonio a los niños. – Ron jadeó con horror – Usando a Hermione para conseguir al niño e involucrando a la hija de Nott; no es de extrañar que haya adoptado a una niña. Ya pensé que era extraño para un gilipollas tan tradicional. Entonces Malfoy y Nott lo controlan todo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sepan que va a tener un niño? – objetó Harry.

Ron resopló.

\- Los Malfoy siempre tienen niños. Tal vez sea cosa de magia, o tal vez sólo disparan XY, quién sabe. Pero siempre son chicos, así ha sido durante generaciones.

\- Pero, ¿qué importa? – Harry sacudió la cabeza, intentando juntar las piezas – Sé que Malfoy piensa que es un jodido aristócrata, pero el Ministro controla el Mundo Mágico, el Ministerio y el Wizengamot.

\- Y Hermione será Ministra en pocos meses. – dijo Ron golpeteando la mesa con los dedos.

\- Dama. – exhaló Harry – Ellas dos la han llamado "Dama".

\- Bueno, supongo que técnicamente es su título por estar con Malfoy. – Ron se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar Harry con eso.

\- No, "La Dama" no lo es. Y Daphne mencionó que se había arrodillado ante ella.

\- Lealtad. – Ron miró a Harry – Si se arrodilló le ha ofrecido su lealtad, como si fuera una especie de reina medieval. – se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el tablero, el mismo de donde había arrancado la quintilla antes. Ahí estaba. Allí, en la esquina había una copia del artículo del _Profeta_ sobre Nimue. Lo arrancó también de un tirón y volvió a la mesa, entregándoselo a Harry.

\- Va para Reina. O más probable aun, ya que, obviamente, Malfoy es el que lleva la batuta, hacerse reyes. No sé cómo, pero…

\- Y ese bebé será el rey. – Harry levantó la mirada hacia su amigo - ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Detenerlos. – dijo Ron con gravedad – Cómo sea necesario. Porque, no sé tú, pero no estoy interesado en una monarquía en absoluto, ni en un jodido Señor Oscuro ni en un Draco Malfoy susurrando al oído de Hermione.

* * *

\- Los dos estaban aquí. – dijo la mujer, limpiando los vasos y deslizándolos, de uno en uno, de nuevo en sus lugares por encima de la barra – El bastardo arrancó las cosas de nuestro tablero como si fuera el dueño del lugar. El maldito no amenazó con que haría que Shacklebolt nos cerrara.

Blaise se inclinó contra la barra y escuchó sus palabras aunque también, lo increíblemente cabreada que estaba. Parecía que la gente cada vez hervía con mayor facilidad al entrar en contacto con algún miembro de la Orden y Ron ayudaba mucho a ese propósito. Metía la pata, la cagaba, restregaba sus ganancias y poder ilícitos en las caras de la gente y después se preguntaba cuando había dejado e gustarles. No le sorprendía a Blaise que Hermione hubiera dejado a ese hombre; lo que se preguntaba es lo que habría visto en él alguna vez, para empezar. Bien, habían sido amigos desde el colegio, pero él también había sido amigo de Pansy desde entonces y estaba seguro que no la veía para echarle un polvo. Como para querer casarse con _ella._ La sola idea le hizo desear tomar una ducha muy caliente y una bebida fuerte.

Ahora, Luna. Se casaría con Luna en un instante si ella quisiera hacerlo, a pesar de que todavía pensaba que podía estar completamente loca. Acababa de decidir que no le importaba. Por supuesto, no significaba que se lo hubiera pedido porque podría decir que no y eso sería demasiado humillante como para soportarlo.

Se preguntaba en que momento Hermione decidiría deshacerse de Ron. Blaise asumía que podría ser después de las elecciones porque la capacidad de Ron para antagonizar con todo el mundo era demasiado valiosa ahora como para matarlo. Con su mera existencia desacreditaba a la Orden. Aun así, Blaise esperaba que Draco compartiera cuando finalmente fuera a eliminar al hombre. Esa era la cuarta camarera que había tenido que calmar en un mes y ya estaba empezando a hacerse tedioso. Cada miembro de la resistencia quería decirle lo grosero y descuidado que Ron era. Como cuando lo habían encontrado escondido con cualquier golfa haciendo cosas inconfesables.

Blaise se admitió a si mismo que admiraba la capacidad del pelirrojo para encontrar un flujo aparentemente interminable de mujeres que, a pesar de su decreciente popularidad, aún estaban dispuestas a chupársela en los armarios. Y en los baños para hombres. Y, si la mujer de la última tienda en la que se había parado estaba en lo cierto, en la sección religiosa de una librería; había tenido bastantes agallas, siendo bombeado junto a las estanterías buscando el sentido de la espiritualidad.

Pero todo lo que dijo fue:

\- ¿Potter también?

\- El Elegido en sí mismo. – murmuró con un bufido la camarera – No sé de lo que estaban hablando, no en su totalidad, pero escuché el nombre de la Dama y que estaban siendo condenadamente reservados.

Potter y Weasley, hablando de Hermione. Blaise frunció el ceño. Eso no puede ser bueno.

\- Gracias, - le dijo a la chica – por hacerme llegar esa información. Te lo agradezco y también lo hará la Dama. Hazme saber si vuelven.

\- Lo haré. – le contestó, limpiando la barra con una ferocidad inusitada – Esos bastardos.

* * *

Harry leyó la carta del abogado de esa mujer. Esa mujer que había arruinado su vida y de quién estaba siendo jodidamente difícil conseguir lo único que quería de ella. Quién, al parecer, había retrasado su intento de ver a su hija como su puta hermana y la maldita Parkinson habían dicho que haría.

 _"_ _Dada la pública evidencia de alcoholismo por parte de su esposa"_ decía la carta, junto con un _"siento que no puede proporcionar un ambiente saludable"_ y _"debo rechazar su solicitud hasta que pueda proporcionar pruebas de que Alicia Carys Goyle estaría a salvo bajo sus cuidados"._

 _Su jodido apellido no era Goyle,_ pensó con rabia. Alicia Carys _Potter_ estaría totalmente a salvo bajo su cuidado. Iba a tirar por el desagüe todo el alcohol de Ginny hoy mismo. La iba a ingresar en San Mungo para desintoxicarla. _Que te jodan_ Astoria. Que te jodan, que te jodan, _que te jodan_.

Nadie podía mantenerlo alejado de esa chica, de su hija. Nadie.


	25. More Things About Children

**¡Holaaaas!**

 **Al fin he podido acabar de traducir el cap... Siento el desorden de actualizaciones que llevo últimamente, pero tengo muchos trabajos, uno de ellos en grupo y es complicado organizarme como es debido, pero bueno nunca me olvido de vosotros y cada día traduzco aunque sea un poco ;)**

 **Bueno, tengo que recordaros que este es un fic Dark y que es inevitable que ocurran cosas, así que quedáis nuevamente avisados ;) Vuelvo a no tener tiempo para contestaros los reviews, pero quiero ver vuestra reacción al acabar este cap... jajaja ya me diréis ;P Sobretodo las teorías de SALESIA... lo estoy deseandoooo xD**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 - More Things About Children (Más Cosas Sobre los Niños)**

Hermione tenía que admitir que el diseño del vestido de dama de honor de Astoria era diabólicamente ingenioso. Los vestidos en sí eran sencillos y manejables, sin dejar de ser totalmente modernos, para evocar una sensación de pasado.

\- Usaba, – decía la diseñadora – vestidos formales del siglo XII como mi punto de partida. Quería que la gente pensara en caballeros y damas sin tener que disfrazarse del todo. Eso es demasiado cursi en mi opinión. – estaba ajustando el vestido de Daphne y Hermione la observaba preguntándose cómo, exactamente, esa mujer tenía previsto vestir su propio contorno en constante expansión. Apenas se notaba ahora cuando estaba vestida, pero cada día parecía tener una forma diferente. El panel de telas de embarazo respondía a su pregunta – Así que tendrás este evento con un buen abdomen, estoy dejando mucha tela para tu vestido y haré los ajustes finales para el día de la boda.

\- Eso es un montón de trabajo. – murmuró Hermione, mientras se ajustaba el vestido a su alrededor.

La diseñadora le dedicó un aspecto escandalizado.

\- Estoy vistiendo a la futura Ministra y conseguiré tres páginas dobles en la sección de moda de todas las editoriales. Tiene que ser perfecto, - hizo una pausa y entonces, como muchas personas habían empezado a hacer, añadió – Lady.

\- Todavía no me han elegido. – objetó Hermione y la diseñadora compuso un sonido burlón mientras cosía otro pliegue de seda verde – Bueno, no lo han hecho. – repitió y esta vez la mujer empezó a reír de verdad.

\- Corta el rollo, Hermione. – afirmó Daphne, sacándose su propio vestido por la cabeza y entregándoselo a una ayudante – Las dos únicas personas que podrían haberse opuesto de manera realista eran Potter y Percy Weasley. Potter está fuera y Percy apoyándote. Eres nuestra dorada y acuosa chica.

\- Nuestra propia Dama. – agregó la ayudante, mientras colgaba el vestido de Daphne en el perchero – Y nuestro propio principito.

\- Sería un honor, - añadió la diseñadora con una tímida sonrisa – si dejaras que nuestra firma le diera al principito un vestido de bautizo.

\- Habla con Narcissa Malfoy. – dijo Hermione luchando por conseguir quitarse el vestido y la ayudante se apresuró hacia ella para ayudarla a pasárselo por la cabeza – Ella se encarga de todos nuestros eventos formales.

\- Lo haré. – la mujer se inclinó en una pequeña pero inconfundible reverencia. Daphne sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hermione mientras la ayudaba a volver a su vestido de abrigo negro y elegante; Hermione había jadeado cuando había visto el precio antes de que Narcissa se lo arrebatara de las manos. Le había parecido una cantidad obscena de dinero para gastar en un vestido que simplemente sería capaz de llevar durante unos meses, pero había aprendido que discutir con Narcissa Malfoy, nunca salía bien, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ropa.

Con Draco, pensó Hermione, era lo mismo con los zapatos. Estar embarazada de cuatro meses no era excusa para usar zapatos planos en el delirante mundo en el que vivía. Daphne, con su obsesión por la seguridad del embarazo, había resultado ser una valiosa aliada con el tema de los zapatos y había escondido los tacones de Hermione en su bolso, sacando un par de bailarinas.

\- Yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces. – le dijo sonriendo y Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sabía que me caerías bien. ¿Quieres un asiento en el Wizengamot?

\- ¿Mis padres no? – Daphne le abrió la puerta al salir de la tienda.

\- Privilegios del círculo interno. – sonrió Hermione mientras se abrían camino hacia una tienda de helados - ¿Vas a dejar que me coma un helado?

\- Es pasteurizado, - resopló Daphne – así que está bien. Sin embargo, me gustaría que dejaras el queso; sé que no estás siendo cuidadosa. – hizo una pausa al cruzar la calle y después, añadió - ¿Todo el círculo interno tendrá…

\- No. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza – Pansy no. Será su abuela. Necesito gente que sea capaz de mantener dos ideas aparentemente contradictorias al mismo tiempo y Pansy es un poco, eh…

\- ¿Rígida de mente? – Daphne asintió - ¿Qué tipo de ideas te preocupan?

Hermione clavó los ojos en los Daphne, ya que ambas habían tomado asientos y, finalmente, dijo:

\- Necesito gente que me pueda ver como la hermana de Theo y también como… - se arremangó el brazo. Sangre Sucia.

\- Bueno, - Daphne pidió un batido y entonces, mientras Hermione estaba centrada en el menú del día dándole vueltas y vueltas intentando tomar una decisión, le dijo a la camarera – Tráenos dos. – ante la mirada de Hermione, simplemente rodó los ojos – Confía en mí. Están buenos. – hubo una pausa y después, Daphne añadió – Me gusta pensar en mí más como pragmática que como ideóloga.

\- Los ideólogos rara vez ganan. – murmuró Hermione, a lo que Daphne dijo inmediatamente.

\- Exacto. Me importa mucho más el ganar que… otras cosas.

* * *

Cuando entró en el piso de Blaise Zabini lo primero de lo que se percató Hermione fue a Luna, despatarrada en el suelo, mirando el techo. La saludó en voz alta, pero no se movió.

Hermione, acostumbrada a Luna, la pasó de largo y como si estuviera en su casa se sentó en el sofá.

\- Quería pasar por aquí y darte las gracias. – le dijo a Blaise – por ayudar a Neville y Hannah.

Blaise soltó una sonora carcajada y le entregó una taza de té.

\- Descafeinado; no te preocupes. – le dijo y añadió – Ha sido un placer, Lady y lo suficientemente trivial como para llevar a cabo. Pensaba que uno de tus objetivos era conseguir colocar a todos esos niños.

\- Lo es, – Hermione asintió – pero aun así agradezco tu ayuda.

\- Mi vida es tuya. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Neville y Hannah van a unirse a…

Hermione lo interrumpió.

\- No lo creo. Ellos son buena gente y nosotros, desgraciadamente, no lo somos. Como debes haber notado.

\- Es cierto. – Blaise volvió a encogerse de hombros, instalándose con ella en el sofá – Tengo una serie de maravillosas cualidades, pero soy un maldito bastardo.

\- ¿En serio? – Luna volvió la cabeza para mirarlos – Pensaba que tus padres estaban casados.

\- Estaba usando el termino en un sentido más pintoresco, no como una descripción real de mi legitimidad, o falta de ella.

\- Ah. – Luna dejó una pausa – Realmente tampoco creo que seas malvado.

\- Bueno es saberlo, amor, pero no creo que puedas ser objetiva.

\- No. – Luna se apoyó con el codo – Todo el asunto que hace de una persona buena o mala, es bastante interesante, ¿no te parece? Aristóteles diría que no se puede ser bueno y sin poder, en cuyo caso, ninguno de nosotros es actualmente bueno. ¿Se puede ser malo sin poder? – volvió a recostarse y a clavar la mirada en el techo – ¿Me pregunto si un estado puede ser bueno o si la virtud se limita a los individuos? Y, en el mismo sentido, ¿un estado puede ser malvado?

\- No sabía que conocías a Aristóteles. – Hermione le dio un sorbo a su té.

\- Tuve que leerlo en una traducción, así que no sé si eso cuenta. – Luna cerró los ojos – Mi griego antiguo es bastante malo. Sin embargo, me hace sentir sucia leer cosas de una traducción, como si estuviera siendo traviesa de algún manera.

Blaise alzó una ceja de una manera peculiar, una mirada que Hermione ignoró deliberadamente.

* * *

\- Estoy, – Blaise se detuvo, esa misma tarde, estudiando a Draco – no quiero decir "preocupado". Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer decir "inquieto". Digamos que estoy en estado "prudente". – estaban de vuelta en su bar favorito, menos para Theo, el exclusivo y oculto bastión privilegiadamente desastroso y dejado. A pesar de la suciedad y el mal servicio, seguía siendo el mejor lugar para tener una conversación privada lejos de las mujeres de sus vidas; que en definitiva es para lo que se ha usado el local durante décadas.

\- ¿Por qué me estás contando esto a mí y no a ella? – Draco estrechó los ojos y observó a su viejo amigo – Se… pone furiosa… cuando le ocultamos cosas.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Blaise apagó su voz, para luego murmurar – es sobre Potter y Weasley.

\- Mierda. – Draco se frotó la cara con una mano, pudiendo empezar a sentir un dolor justo entre sus ojos – Y sabes que no me dejará simplemente matarlos. – le hizo una señal al camarero por otra bebida. Podía saber que iba a necesitar otra.

\- Jodidos problemas del tercer acto. – Blaise estuvo de acuerdo – Se reunieron en un bar, logrando cabrear mucho a la camarera, y tuvieron una conversación secreta sobre La Dama.

\- ¿Consiguió captar algún detalle? – Draco comenzó a frotarse las sienes. Nunca era nada específico con esos dos, simplemente un sentido general de malhumorada desdicha. Habían sido así desde que los conoció; le resultaban mucho menos atractivos de adultos y no es como si los hubiera encontrado muy atractivos de niños. Aun así, se podía perdonar cosas de alguien destinado a destruir a un psicópata, pero a un hombre que le gusta acostarse con todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, se le tolera poco. Y a su compañero aún menos.

\- No, - Blaise sacudió la cabeza en señal de frustración – Pasó más tiempo consiguiendo información sobre el comportamiento de Ron del que me gustaría, pero nada realmente útil. No te creerías cuantas conversaciones he tenido con gente desencantada con él. No estoy seguro de que haya una mujer en el servicio de camareras de todo el Londres mágico que no haya logrado antagonizar; al parecer, nadie le dijo que si tienes una mujer soplándotela debajo de la mesa, debes dejarle una propina a la camarera por mirar hacia otro lado.

Draco casi se atragantó con su cerveza.

\- ¿Que tenía a una mujer haciéndole _qué?_ ¿Y después no dejó _propina_?

\- Tengo planeado que nuestro amigo el fotógrafo haga una exposición del hedonismo de la Orden, que se llevará a cabo con barras negras sobre las partes íntimas y una advertencia de que se aconseja la discreción del espectador, lo que debería garantizar que lo leyera absolutamente todo el mundo. Tenemos fotos de él por todo Londres con toneladas de chicas diferentes; puedes publicar toda una revista porno de sus hazañas en solitario. Quiero decir, sería repetitivo y nadie querría verlo porque es…

\- Weasley.

\- Exacto. Todas de un rubicundo colorado. – Blaise le dio un trago de cerveza a su vaso y después, agregó – Sin embargo, algunas de las mujeres son ardientes.

\- No necesitaba esa imagen en mi cabeza; muchísimas gracias. – Draco pudo imaginarse a Weasley rubicundo y colorado como Blaise lo había descrito, menospreciando a Hermione y sintió que el deseo de matar a ese hombre volvía a salir a la superficie de sus pensamientos. Cinco meses para su aniversario y su prometida le daría su regalo; nunca había estado tan ansioso por que el tiempo pasara.

\- Hazte con otra bebida, – estaba diciendo Blaise – el alcohol puede esterilizar casi cualquier cosa.

\- No hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo como para limpiar esa maldita mancha, colega.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – Blaise volvió a una postura de seriedad – No sé lo que estarán haciendo, pero estoy seguro de que es una mala noticia. Probablemente una mala noticia inepta y molesta, pero aun así, tenemos que sacarlos del camino. Por mucho que Potter sea un necio, sigue siendo el "Elegido" y algunas personas aún siguen escuchando lo que tenga que decir. Si saliera contra Hermione sería malo. No quiero exagerar ni ser paranoico, pero…

\- La gente ha subestimado a ese hombre antes. – Draco estaba de acuerdo, frotándose el puente de la nariz – Pero, joder, _todo el tiempo_ estoy pidiéndole permiso para matarlo. Nunca me lo concederá, no hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Por ahora, no lo sé, haz simplemente un seguimiento de los dos, a ver si puedes averiguar algo de lo que están haciendo. Tal vez me dará el visto bueno si es lo suficientemente malo. Lo dudo, pero podemos intentarlo.

\- ¿Podríamos encargarnos de ello? ¿Utilizando el método de "es mejor pedir perdón que permiso"? – Blaise había soltado la pregunta, pero ambos sabían la respuesta.

\- No, si queremos seguir vivos. – dijo Draco con gravedad.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, heredero de la casa Malfoy, técnicamente Lord Malfoy, conocido en todo el Londres mágico como un imbécil condescendiente y arrogante, se extendía desnudo en su cama, con la cara a centímetros del vientre de Hermione.

\- Tú que crees, ¿puede oírme? – preguntó.

\- No tengo ni idea. – dijo Hermione apoyada en un codo, observándolo. Había decidido, que el segundo trimestre de embarazo, era glorioso. Después de pasar el primer trimestre alternando entre las náuseas y el deseo de comerse cada caramelo que jamás hubiera existido se alegraba de que los libros estuvieran en lo correcto; estaba preparada para saltar encima de Draco en cada oportunidad posible. Se sentía _genial._ No era de extrañar que Molly hubiera tenido tantos hijos.

\- Hola, bebé. – Draco le hablaba a su vientre – No puedo esperar para conocerte.

Hermione tuvo que sostener una mano sobre su boca para contener la risa. De todas las cosas que había esperado que jamás le sucederían en la vida, ver a Draco Malfoy balbuceando como un estúpido embobado sobre su cintura no habría estado ni en las cien primeras. Joder, no habría estado ni por encima de las diez mil, pero allí estaba.

\- ¿Sabías que tu madre es brillante? Es la bruja más inteligente que he conocido.

\- Si no te conociera, - Hermione arrastró las palabras – pensaría que estás intentando ablandarme para algo.

\- No la escuches. – Draco le lanzó una rápida mirada al rostro de su esposa antes de devolverla a su abdomen – Está celosa de que te esté leyendo este chispeante libro en lugar de frotar sus pies, pero es lo que hay por el intercambio de sus zapatos con Daphne. Mi bebé, creo que cuando lo dejamos, la oruga se había permitido un exceso de delicias gastronómicas y se encontraba mal. Así que… - abrió el libro y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy leyendo libros muggles para niños a su hijo nonato también estaría en la "Lista de cosas que jamás sucederían en la vida de Hermione Granger". _Afortunadamente,_ pensó, _me puedo adaptar,_ y se echó hacia atrás para disfrutar del sonido de su voz, mientras reponía fuerzas para otro asalto contra él.

* * *

Molly le echaba una ojeada al _Profeta_ mientras se bebía el té de la mañana. Se suponía que debía haberse reunido con Ginny para el almuerzo; estaba preocupada sobre el tema de la bebida y, había decidido, contra el consejo de Arthur, hacerle frente sobre ello. Era hora de sentar la cabeza, de tener un hijo propio, de mantener la atención de Harry alejada de sus golfas y sus crías.

Volteó la página del diario. _Oh, mira, hay una oferta en lana._ Nunca se tiene suficiente lana, no si se es una tejedora. La riqueza no había puesto fin a la tiranía del jersey hecho a mano. Todos los Weasley podían esperase uno cada año en Navidad. Ahora los hacía con cosas como la alpaca en lugar de acrílico.

Se preguntaba con los brazos cruzados mientras volteaba otra página del periódico, si debía utilizar su alijo de jerséis acrílicos para todos esos huérfanos. Habían tenido una reunión de la junta la noche anterior para tratar de llegar a una respuesta coherente ante las revelaciones de las condiciones del lugar. Habían acordado hacer una recaudación de fondos para Navidad y, esta vez, utilizar realmente el dinero para arreglar el sitio, hacer que se viera un poco más acogedor. Unas pocas capas de pintura, algunos libros y programar otra visita con un fotógrafo y todo el mundo daría marcha atrás con los pobres huerfanitos de los mortífagos.

Otra vuelta de hoja y se encontró cara a cara con la sección de sociedad. Gracias a Merlín, no había nada sobre Ron esa vez. Él era otro con quien tenía que hablar. Si lo que Percy decía era verdad… pero Molly estaba segura que o Hermione había mentido o Percy lo había malinterpretado. Aun así, debía detener las tonterías de playboy y encontrar una chica que realmente pudiera respetar y con quien sentar la cabeza. Molly miraba de reojo la trama principal. ¿Fiesta de cumpleaños para niños? Que… extraño. ¿Quién iba a permitir que la fiesta de su hijo fuera fotografiada para el periódico?

Comenzó a leer el artículo, sintiendo una lenta tensión detrás de los omóplatos.

 _"_ _Lord Nott ha continuado con su apoyo al Orfanato Memorial de la Orden del Fénix, antiguo alojamiento de su nueva hija. Lady Æthel Nott, renunció a sus propios regalos en su fiesta, optando en su lugar por dar una bolsa de obsequios para cada residente del orfanato. Los niños también fueron agasajados con una generosa variedad de pasteles, helados y, este reportero se ha cerciorado, algunas opciones para comer saludablemente. La joven Lady Nott es claramente un ejemplo del tipo de consideración y generosidad que nos gustaría ver en todos nuestros líderes, pero que pocas veces ocurre. Ciertamente el Consejo de Administración del orfanato, podrían empezar a tomar ejemplo."_

Quizás deberían repensar el tema de la recaudación de fondos y hacer algo un poco más manual. Tal vez, una recolecta de juguetes para que la gente pudiera entregárselos a los pequeños monstruos como regalos. Personalmente Molly no consideraba que valiera la pena perder tiempo o dinero en la descendencia de las personas que habían intentado matar a su familia en dos guerras diferentes – los mocosos deberían estar agradecidos de tener un techo sobre sus cabezas y comida sobre la mesa – pero estaba reprendida públicamente por los artículos del periódico.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía el periódico extendido sobre la superficie de su escritorio cuando Percy entró en el despacho. No era un artículo agradable; Percy lo había leído en casa y sintió un tremendo alivio de que su nombre, de hecho, se hubiera mantenido alejado de él.

Shacklebolt no había tenido tanta suerte.

El artículo, sin que fuera obvio – o incluso sutil – quien tenía conexión con Hermione, había expuesto los detalles de la totalidad del esquema. Percy había palidecido cuando lo había leído; de alguna manera no le había parecido tan mal cuando realmente lo estaban haciendo, pero, al leer sobre ello, se había dado cuenta de lo mal asesorado y lo francamente estúpido que había sido completamente todo el plan. Cuando había oído por primera vez la idea – sacamos dinero del programa de registro de tecnología muggle, lo ocultamos en el presupuesto del orfanato y después lo invertimos internacionalmente – le había parecido sumamente inteligente. _Conseguiremos mucho más,_ le había dicho Shacklebolt. _Podemos utilizar los fondos adicionales para aumentar los presupuestos de ayuda alimentaria, utilizar los fondos extras para hacer más cosas por esos huérfanos y si parte del dinero se pierde, bueno, ya estamos manteniendo una contabilidad doble, ¿quién se daría cuenta?_ Percy nunca había llegado a pensar en cómo ese esquema implicaba a sus padres; el departamento de su padre y las obras de caridad de su madre. En realidad nunca había pensado en lo vil que era utilizar una instalación donde se suponía que debían cuidarse de unos niños para llenar sus propios bolsillos. Nunca había pensado que pasaría si las inversiones fracasaran.

Habían tenido buenas intenciones. Bueno, en su mayoría eran buenas.

Su padre había sido nombrado, aunque el articulo lo pintaba como una víctima que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba bajo sus narices en lugar de como a un villano. _"Arthur Weasley,"_ decía _"aparentemente ha pasado tanto tiempo jugando con cacharros muggles que se suponía debía regular que no se percató de la insuficiencia de ingresos en la contabilidad de su propio departamento."_ lo que el periódico decía de su madre era menos amable _"Si el Consejo de Administración se mostró indiferente u hostil ante el bienestar de los niños bajo su cuidado puede resultar irrelevante mientras el Wizengamot explora la culpabilidad legal de todos ellos en más detalle"._

Sin embargo, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Era peor para Shacklebolt. Había habido otros artículos, otras revelaciones. Cuando Rusia se apoderó de todo el _Profeta_ se había hecho eco de eso; incluso el reportero había conseguido desenterrar la conexión con el programa de ayuda alimentaria. _"La gente todavía pasará más hambre debido a un ilegal programa de inversión del gobierno que ha ido mal"._ Sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que el periódico publicaba nombres.

Su nombre no. Al ver lo pálido que estaba Shacklebolt, Percy repentinamente se percató de lo mucho que le debía a Hermione. Ese podría haber sido él.

\- Bueno, – dijo el hombre – todavía no han quemado mis efigies, pero…

\- Estoy seguro de que el tema desaparecerá. – dijo Percy, sin ni siquiera estar convencido – Es un problema económico complejo; en cambio la mayoría de gente irá a echar un vistazo rápidamente a las páginas de sociedad.

\- ¿Has visto las páginas de sociedad? – resopló Shacklebolt.

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo Percy, un poco ofendido. Su hermano leía las páginas de sociedad. Demonios, su hermano _era_ las páginas de sociedad. Él leía la sección de negocios, la sección de noticias. Le robaba un vistazo a la sección de deportes, si nadie estaba mirando. Pero era complicado reunir el más mínimo interés por quién iba a qué fiesta vistiendo qué, por lo que nunca leía esa parte del periódico.

\- Deberías. – le dijo el Ministro y deslizó el periódico sobre el escritorio. Percy vio las fotos de una fiesta de unos niños con cierta confusión hasta que leyó el pequeño e insolente texto que lo acompañaba. Se preguntaba si Hermione habría programado el momento de revelar el escándalo financiero con el orfanato para coordinarlo con la fiesta de su sobrina; si era así, era bastante impresionante. Se preguntaba cuanta proporción del _Profeta_ tendría metida en su bolsillo. Al menos tenía que tener a un redactor, sin dudarlo.

También se preguntaba si realmente iba a conseguirle un asiento en el Wizengamot. ¿Tendría que juzgar a su propia madre por las irregularidades de contabilidad? Seguramente podría excusarse a sí mismo de ese caso. Seguramente ella le permitiría hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

\- Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. – dijo Percy de nuevo – En un día o dos la gente lo habrá olvidado.

Sin embargo, no creía eso ni por asomo.

* * *

Theo sostenía una lista en sus manos, pensando que probablemente debería haber aceptado la oferta de ayuda de Pansy. Simplemente había querido hacerlo por cuenta propia, por estar en ese momento. Æthel estaba cansada, y aunque había intentado mantenerse firme Theo podía decir que ya había tenido suficiente y, maldita sea, había fotógrafos siguiéndolos y todavía tenían que conseguir una varita y una mascota. Suponiendo que quisiera una mascota.

\- ¿Quieres una mascota, princesa?

Æthel estaba sentada en el borde de una fuente de agua, con unas cuantas bolsas amontonadas a sus pies. Habían comprado libros, un caldero, suministros para pociones y tantos otros suministros que Theo no podía creérselo.

 _¿Teníamos que comprar nuestros propios suministros?,_ se preguntaba Theo. No recordaba eso. La lista del colegio era realmente larga e increíblemente específica. Tenía que ser tal marca de plumas; otras marcas de plumas serian confiscadas inmediatamente. En absoluto podías tener ningún producto Weasley. Al principio se había irritado con que Narcissa se hubiera ocupado de toda la ropa; ahora estaba agradecido.

\- ¿Cuál tenía la tía Mione? – preguntó Æthel, animándose un poco. Las mascotas eran más divertidas que los libros de texto.

Theo intentó desesperadamente recordar la mascota que Hermione había tenido en el colegio. En aquellos momentos la había ignorado por completo; casas equivocadas, sangre equivocada, amigos equivocados.

\- Por lo que recuerdo, - cerró los ojos e intentó recordar a la molesta chica que había sido. Había tenido un… - un gato. Tenía un grande y feo gato. Anaranjado, creo.

\- ¿Tú que tenías?

\- Mi padre sentía que las mascotas eran innecesarias. – Theo agitó el pelo de su hija - ¿ _Quieres_ una?

\- Quiero un gato. – dijo Æthel.

\- ¿Uno grande, feo y anaranjado? – preguntó Theo, intentando ocultar la diversión. Æthel frunció el ceño y él se dio por vencido, empezando a reírse – Puedes tener lo que quieras, cariño. Si tenemos que ir a cada tienda de mascotas de la ciudad para encontrar un gato, entonces lo haremos.

\- Quiero un gatito. Un gatito negro.

\- ¿Por qué negro?

Æthel bajó la mirada hacia sus bolsas, murmurando algo y Theo se agachó para poder escucharla por encima del sonido de la fuente y de la gente caminando a sus alrededores.

\- Porque, - dijo, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo – Te voy a echar de menos y si el gatito tiene el mismo color de pelo que tú, será como tenerte allí conmigo.

Esa fue la fotografía que acabó en los periódicos. Los habían estado siguiendo la mayor parte del día, había sido tan increíblemente irritante que Theo había sentido una tardía simpatía por Harry Potter, pero de todas las fotografías disparadas ese día la que habían tomado y publicado era Æthel atrapada en un feroz abrazo mientras él la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Pensaba que Hermione había dejado a esta chica para él. Si no hubiera sido por ella nunca habría terminado en el camino que lo llevó hasta su hija. Nunca iba a dejar de estar agradecido por ello.

Si alguien hiriera a Æthel él no sabría lo que haría. Enviarla al colegio, a sabiendas de que iba a tener que lidiar con todas las políticas de Hogwarts ya era bastante malo. Si realmente alguien le hiciera daño dudaba ser capaz de poder controlarse.

* * *

Ron fue quien la encontró, con múltiples botellas vacías a su alrededor, tendida en el suelo, con una lista frente a ella con nombres escritos en su interior. Astoria Greengrass, junto a la cual estaba escrito "bebé". Cho Chang, etiquetada como "aborto". Y otras que no reconocía, algunas también etiquetadas como "aborto" y otras sólo con el nombre.

Limpió el vómito y ocultó la lista. No quería que vieran a su hermana pequeña de esa manera cuando vinieran a por el cuerpo. Más tarde pensaría, que era curioso que ni siquiera hubiera llorado. Era curioso, cuando se lo dijera a Harry más tarde, mientras los dos hombres se sentaran mirándose el uno al otro, cómo él sólo se sentiría entumecido.

Se preguntaba si debía culpar a Harry, creía que tal vez debería, pero no podía. Harry parecía tan perdido sin ella. Aunque su amigo, el héroe del mundo, se hubiera acostado con todas esas mujeres con alarmante indiferencia por su propio placer inmediato, había adorado a Ginny. La había amado loca y apasionadamente.

La guerra lo había roto, pensaba Ron, y había intentado juntar las piezas con sexo. Por supuesto, no había funcionado, pero no se podía culpar al hombre por intentarlo. _Después de todo, yo uso el mismo adhesivo, o eso intento,_ pensaba Ron, _cuando trabajo para no desintegrarme._

Culpaba a Astoria. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando esa maldita perra para mantener al bebé, exigiendo que Harry la reconociera, que reconociera al niño? El resto de mujeres habían sabido que no debían hacer nada, sabían que no significaban nada. ¿Por qué Astoria había sido diferente? ¿Por qué se creía que era tan especial?

Aún más, culpaba a Hermione.

Ron no estaba seguro cómo Hermione había sabido lo de Astoria, cuál era el papel que jugaba en eso, pero cuando fue a ese evento de la campaña, cuando había mirado a Harry desde la puerta, bien podría ser que hubiera declarado la guerra.

Y ahora su hermana pequeña estaba muerta; había bebido hasta la muerte a raíz de las infidelidades de su marido y tenía que ser culpa de alguien.

Ron sabía que Harry pensaba que Malfoy era la fuerza impulsora detrás de la candidatura de Hermione para Ministra, detrás de cualquier otra cosa que estuvieran haciendo, pero Harry siempre había tenido algo extraño contra Malfoy. Tenía prejuicios. Por supuesto, no significaba que el hombre no fuera un absoluto imbécil repugnante y Ron estaba dispuesto a creer que Malfoy estaba detrás de las cosas políticas, pero este asunto donde Hermione parecía estar enfocada en su familia, eso era algo personal.

 _No,_ pensó, _esto es culpa de Hermione._ Quizás atraparon a Astoria y simplemente no pudo abortar. Pero Hermione ha usado eso. Ella había estado regodeándose de la caída de Harry, del sufrimiento de Ginny.

Era su culpa. Hermione lo odiaba y estaba intentando llevárselo todo de él, todo, empezando por Harry.

Bien. ¿La Zorra – "La Dama" – quería guerra? Él iba a darle guerra.


	26. Astoria's Wedding

**¡Hola pequeees!**

 **Antes que nada ¡FELIZ AÑO 2016 A TODOS! ¿qué tal la entrada de año? Espero que mágica :D Hoy os traigo un cap de esta historia, aunque es un poco cortito, pero intentaré traer el siguiente en poco tiempo, lo prometoooo, el día 16 tengo exámenes y espero tener más tiempo despues de que pasen ;)**

 **Ahora disfrutad del cap y del primer mes del año!**

 **¡Mil besooooooooos!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 - Astoria's Wedding (La Boda de Astoria)**

El padre de Astoria logró superar el horror ante la vergüenza pública de su hija con el fin de entregar su mano el día de su boda; las buenas chicas simplemente no se quedan embarazadas fuera del matrimonio, no en sus círculos. Eso y que Narcissa Malfoy había acorralado a su mujer, señalándole que desairar a un amigo cercano de la futura Ministra era, tal vez, poco inteligente y seguramente no tenía nada que ver con haber aceptado acompañarla por ese pasillo. Nada de nada.

El señor Greengrass, – no iba a adoptar esa peculiar tendencia de utilizar los antiguos títulos – tampoco era muy admirador de Greg Goyle, lo cual no hacia esta boda más agradable a su paladar. El hombre podría haber rescatado a su hija, dándole una pretensión de respetabilidad que seguramente no se merecía, pero casi había sido un Mortífago y era posiblemente uno de los hombres más estúpidos que jamás había conocido. Que su hija apareciera amando a ese tipo era uno de los misterios de la vida y no era uno que tuviera la intención de sondear demasiado profundamente.

Él se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que la había poseído para caer en la cama de Harry Potter de cualquier modo? ¿Y por qué, incluso si había estado cegada ante el sentido de la decencia, había decidido descuidar el sentido común en forma de un simple encantamiento anticonceptivo? Sinceramente, era como si hubiera tenido la intención de quedarse embarazada. Tal vez ella y ese idiota de Goyle se merecían el uno al otro, reflexionó el hombre.

Daphne, al menos, permanecía inmaculada y por lo tanto disponible para una intermediación estratégica. Cuando la había visto por última vez había estado sentada en la suite de un hotel que las mujeres habían requisado con algún estilista apilando el pelo con algunos rizos colgando sobre su rostro inclinada en dirección a la cabeza de la embarazada señora Malfoy compartiendo confidencias de una a la otra. Un hombre cínico podría haber sospechado que la imagen había sido puesta en escena como una perfecta sesión de fotos, y el señor Greengrass no era sino un cínico. ¿Desde cuándo sus hijas se habían convertido en amigas de la novia misteriosamente huérfana de Draco Malfoy? Él no se oponía exactamente – la mujer era claramente una potencia política – y una discreta conversación con el viejo señor – perdón, "Lord" – Parkinson lo había situado firmemente de su lado en las próximas elecciones. Era cierto, que no había mucho donde elegir. La joven, heroína de guerra, aparentemente sangre pura y esposa del último miembro restante de una de las familias más antiguas de Gran Bretaña contra un maníaco que se pensaba que era uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Era extraño, pensaba, cómo nadie más parecía ser un buen candidato. Incluso Percy Weasley había cedido dando su apoyo a la mujer.

También se preguntaba si Theodore Nott estaría interesado en Daphne. Era cierto que el hombre era marica pero estaba cerca de esa chica y de Draco y, maldita sea, él había perdido la oportunidad de tener a una hija casada con alguien poderoso, alguien útil. No quería correr el riesgo de que Daphne se enamorara de otro cretino.

Sin embargo, ahora, estaba a la espera de desempeñar su papel en ese pequeño espectáculo, de pie en el bar disfrutando de una copa mientras las chicas acababan de arreglarse y los invitados se desviaban a sus asientos. Su esposa había hecho un trabajo excelente colaborando en el evento; nadie diría que se había pasado el último año alternándose entre dramáticos sollozos por el estado ruinoso de la vida de su pequeña y resoplando por cómo se atrevía Narcissa Malfoy a entrar y empujarla de la vida de su hija, a la vez que se negaba a hablar con la chica. Mujeres. Tomó un sorbo del líquido dorado de su copa y deseó, una vez más, que la noche, y con ella esa farsa de boda, ya se hubieran terminado.

* * *

Greg Goyle no podía creerse que fuera a casarse con Astoria Greengrass. Esa noche. Él iba a casarse con ella _esa noche_. En algún lugar, en las plantas superiores, en ese gigantesco hotel, estaba con Daphne y Hermione, vistiéndose. Se estaba vistiendo con un vestido de novia para poder casarse con _él_.

Había observado a Astoria durante años en el colegio, sintiéndose al principio un poco como un bicho raro, porque ella era más joven, y después como un tonto, porque no había manera de que una chica tan hermosa e inteligente se fijara dos veces en él. No era más que el compañero de Draco Malfoy, destinado a ser un soldado en un ejército en el que nadie le había preguntado si quería unirse. No era nadie especial, nadie impresionante. No como ella.

A veces se sentía tan feliz que iba a morir. Eso no podía ser real. Tenía a Astoria que, por alguna razón desconocida, lo amaba; tenía una hija que adoraba; tenía la confianza de la Dama Oscura, algo que sin duda no se merecía después de la manera en que la había tratado cuando eran niños. Su vida realmente era buena, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado jamás que sería. A veces, pensó, las cosas buenas simplemente suceden.

Sabía que el padre de Astoria lo despreciaba. Diablos, el hombre realmente lo despreciaba; estaba allí porque Narcissa Malfoy lo había amenazado con algo, quién sabía con qué, y él se había presentado, vestido apropiadamente, emborrachándose en silencio en el bar.

Greg esperaba que el hombre no llegara tan borracho que arruinara la noche de Astoria. Estaba mirando al hombre con inquietud cuando Draco apareció detrás de él.

\- Ya me he encargado de eso. – murmuró el hombre rubio – Si molestara a Astoria esta noche, Hermione lo mataría y eso no sería bueno para la prensa por lo que le he lanzado un hechizo de sobriedad. No será capaz de emborracharse sin importar lo mucho que lo intente. – Draco volvió a evaluar al hombre mayor – Y sin duda lo está intentando.

\- Me odia. – dijo Greg, débilmente.

\- ¿Y qué? – Draco se encogió de hombros – Hermione ya ha decidido que será Daphne quien ocupe el asiento de los Greengrass en el Wizengamot, y tú eres la única opción para el de los Goyle. Él está fuera de poder, desconectado. Ahora es nuestro turno, Greg.

Greg miró a su amigo; desde que eran niños Draco ha sido una constante en su vida y confiaba en su juicio. Ahora le estaba sonriendo al señor Greengrass, el desprecio por el hombre mayor era más que evidente en cada línea de su perfecta figura.

\- ¿Quieres gobernar el mundo conmigo, Greg? – murmuró – Tengo un asiento con tu nombre en el parlamento y Hermione ha dicho de prometer a nuestro hijo con Alicia. Olvídate del estúpido padre de Astoria; tu nieto podría ser rey.

\- Sí. – murmuró Greg Goyle, alejándose hacia su futuro como padre político – Sí, eso suena perfecto.

* * *

Blaise Zabini no estaba seguro como se sentía respecto a las bodas. Admiraba a Astoria mientras ella aparecía por el pasillo; se las había arreglado para perder el peso del embarazo rápidamente, pensó, a excepción de esos pechos. Maldita sea. Y, tuvo que admitir que ella y Greg se veían asquerosamente adorables mientras intercambiaban los votos. Era curioso cómo Greg había conseguido a la chica finalmente, con amor y todo. Merlín, había sido un justo fastidio la manera en que había fantaseado con ella durante años.

Sin embargo, aun así, las bodas era algo delicado, con familiares que no te gustaban esparcidos por cada esquina y comida que siempre era lo mismo. La banda de música siempre estaba demasiado alta y el pastel siempre era más bonito que sabroso. Apreciaba la barra libre, pero Blaise podía permitirse su propio alcohol por lo que no era como si no pudiera beber lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Luna estaba esplendida, por supuesto. Ella había hecho lo que vestía ese día con capas unas encima de otras. Le había explicado que los colores y los patrones tenían significado y que trabajaba para intentar coordinar sus decisiones tanto a nivel estético como simbólico. "Es como un rompecabezas" le había explicado cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama admirándola mientras se preparaba. Había entretejido flores de ambrosía y camelias rosas en su pelo y los colores enmarcaban su rostro, mientras se paseaba por la multitud. Luna tenía la confianza de combinar lo que parecía una mala hierba y una flor de invernadero en un mismo diseño.

Zabini le había preguntado a Luna su opinión sobre el matrimonio y mientras ella tiraba del tercer vestido y entre una especie de suspiro dijo: "No creo que sea una buena idea si estás buscando a alguien que te complete. Nadie puede hacer eso. Tú tienes que ser tu propia persona."

Él había dejado a un lado el tema y, ahora, pensando en lo que le había dicho, encontraba esa boda indeciblemente deprimente. Él ni siquiera quería una _boda._ Él la quería… a ella.

Hermione le entregó una copa, estudiado a la multitud. Los ojos de Blaise se centraron en su copa y ella murmuró:

\- Es agua con gas. Merlín, sois como un dolor.

\- Sólo estamos velando por ti, Lady. – objetó Blaise y ella rodó los ojos.

\- Blaise, - Hermione frunció el ceño y el chico inmediatamente se centró en ella – Si pudiera darte un pequeño consejo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Fíjate en las flores que tiene Luna en su cabello. No me gustaría que se diera por vencida y se alejara simplemente porque no estás prestando atención.

Blaise la miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione sabía algo, maldita sea, pero claramente no tenía ninguna intención de contárselo.

\- Hermione… - siseó, pero la castaña simplemente le sonrió.

* * *

Theodore Nott se deslizaba por la pista de baile, con Pansy entre sus brazos. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sentían la necesidad de hablar y encajaban perfectamente el uno al otro, cómo sólo las personas que se habían visto obligados a iniciar las alianzas con lecciones de baile a la edad de seis años podían hacer. Las bodas siempre conducían a molestas especulaciones sobre quien planeaba casarse y una de las mejores cosas de Pansy es que sabía que no sería ella, ni siquiera quería serlo.

\- Prefiero salir con alguien que realmente se sienta atraído por mí, Theo, – le había dicho la última vez que los periódicos los habían puesto como pareja – y seamos sinceros, no lo estás.

Esa noche había sido una prueba. Astoria había optado por una gran boda y todas las chicas malditamente solteras que habían asistido al evento habían logrado enganchar un baile con él. La mayoría de ellas habían parloteado sobre lo mucho que amaban a los niños, lo dulce que parecía Æthel y lo mucho que la niña necesitaba una madre. No eran muy sutiles.

Le encantaría ver a cualquiera de esas descerebradas, idiotas sin carácter intentando hacer frente a Æthel. O a él, en ese caso.

Theo sonrió para el fotógrafo, uno de los varios que trabajaban para el evento, sabiendo que iba a ser emparejado con su querida Pans en la próxima edición de las páginas de sociedad. La idea de que ellos dos fueran alguna vez pareja, y mucho menos casarse, era absurda, no importaba lo que las páginas de sociedad quisieran imprimir; tendrían que necesitar un matrimonio de conveniencia – y lo necesitaban gravemente – para que _eso_ nunca sucediera. Aun así, entre Pansy y todas las chicas con las que había tenido el placer de bailar esa noche, elegiría a Pansy. Al menos ella no tenía ningún tipo de ilusión romántica con él; al menos ella podía manejar a Æthel.

* * *

Draco trajo un plato con pastel a Hermione; su esposa se había asentado en una silla al final de la sala y se podía decir por la expresión de su rostro que estaba inusualmente disgustada con él, sobre él, o por algo. Tal vez simplemente eran sus pies. Tal vez era el momento de dejar de regañarla sobre los zapatos.

\- ¿Pastel, mi Lady? – le entregó el plato, y con una rápida señal a uno de los miembros del personal, adquirió una silla, sentándose a su lado – Un evento precioso, ¿no?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, enterrando el tenedor en el pastel.

\- Supongo.

Draco la miró; llevaba puesto el vestido de dama de honor de seda verde, unas decorativas plantas reales estaban tejidas en una extraña especie de tiara, – Astoria era ridículamente literal en sus elecciones temáticas de boda – de mal humor y con un hosco ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione se encogió de hombros de nuevo, comiéndose otro trozo de tarta.

\- Esto es terrible. – murmuró, dejado el plato en una pequeña mesa. Apenas apartó la mano antes de que un miembro del catering apareciera y eliminara el plato con el trozo de pastel, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

\- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con lo del pastel, – Draco alargó una mano hacia ella, enredando sus dedos – pero ya parecías triste antes de darle un mordisco, así que no creo que sea lo único que te preocupa. – se acomodó en el asiento, antes de añadir – Habla conmigo, Hermione. Si no me dices que es lo que va mal, no puedo hacer que mejore.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

\- Nunca había estado en una de estas antes, ¿sabes?

\- ¿En una boda? – Draco dudaba de que fuera eso. ¿Quién no había estado en una boda?

\- En un boda _sangre pura. –_ aclaró Hermione – Bueno, he estado en una boda Weasley, pero…

\- ¿No es lo mismo?

\- No.

\- Bueno, son interminablemente aburridas, lo reconozco, y has descubierto el problema con el cuidado que le ponen a como se ve el pastel que a cualquier otra cosa, pero aun así no veo…

\- Acepté esto por ti. – lo interrumpió Hermione – Así es como debería haber sido tu boda. Algo grande y elegante, con flores y decoraciones y… y no lo tuviste porque te casaste conmigo. Porque te casaste con una sangre…

\- Si dices esa palabra puede que te abofetee. – la amenaza los sobresalto a los dos, y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

Draco apretó el agarre de su mano sobre la de ella.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento. No puedo escucharte hablar de ti misma de esa manera. – suspiró, frotándose la frente con la mano libre – Sabes que yo nunca… no quería esto… esto de la boda. Sí, siempre supuse que sería lo que tendría porque es lo único que conocía, pero no me importa, no me preocupo por eso. Te tengo a ti, eso es todo lo malditamente importante. ¿Crees que a Greg le importa la combinación de colores o sabores? A él sólo le importa Astoria. Y si crees que Blaise y Luna van a tener una gran boda, bueno, entonces, es que había algo más en ese pastel además de azúcar y harina, porque ambos sabemos que simplemente aparecerán un día, después de haber estado casados durante meses y meses, y lo soltaran después de haberse olvidado de contárselo a nadie. Luna diría algo como "pero he estado vistiendo de amarillo así que supuse que todos lo sabíais".

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante eso, una carcajada que se atragantaba con las lágrimas, pensó Draco, pero risa al fin y al cabo.

\- Vamos, querida, – Draco dejó libre su mano, volviendo a ofrecérsela. Ante la mirada de su esposa, dijo – los zapatos, entrégamelos. Hay una habitación arriba para nosotros, pero ¿tal vez te gustaría llegar sin dolor de pies?

\- Mi héroe. – Hermione se quitó los zapatos, pero ella misma los sostuvo, usando la mano de Draco para ayudarse a levantarse de la silla – Vamos. – el rubio le susurró algo al oído mientras se desvanecían y ella apretó el agarre de su mano – Y yo a ti. Muchísimo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** La flores de Luna significan "tu amor es correspondido" y "te deseo". Y sí, Blaise está un poco denso.


	27. Ron and Blaise have Plans

**¡Hola amoreees!**

 **Hoy quería contestaros todos los reviews, pero me va a ser imposible, ay que llevo todo el día intentando acabar de traducir el cap para no dejaros colgados más tiempo y dentro de unos cuatro días tengo tres exámenes, así que necesito algo de tiempo para estudiar. Pero prometo, que en cuanto se acaben esos malditos exámenes, sacaré tiempo de donde sea para hacerlo, tengo ganas de volver a hablar con vovotroooos T-T**

 **En fiiin, por ahora os dejo con el capítulo que a mí me parece de lo más interesante, a ver que opináis vosotros.**

 **Mil beostes y que disfrutéis.**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 - Ron and Blaise have Plans (Ron y Blaise tienen Planes)**

Draco vaciló antes de darle la noticia.

\- Está muerta. – dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Quién? – Hermione buscó su mirada desde la mesa del desayuno, con una taza de té en la mano y hostilidad en sus ojos. Esa mañana había empezado a vomitar de nuevo y a Draco se le ocurrió, tal vez demasiado tarde, de que ese podría no haber sido el mejor momento, quizás debería haber esperado hasta la tarde.

\- Ginny Weasley. Fue encontrada muerta. Hace poco, realmente, pero ellos finalmente han liberado la información. Al parecer, murió ahogada en su propio vomito después de beber un poco demasiado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su té de menta que se suponía calmaba el estómago; aunque hasta el momento no lo había logrado, y algunos días había fallado espectacularmente, pero ella seguía esperando que funcionara.

\- Tú… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Draco.

\- ¿Se supone que debo fingir estar rota por una vieja compañera de colegio muerta? – Hermione lo miró fijamente – Ella no me ha hablado durante años, se tragó totalmente la afirmación que yo era una perra horrible que utilizó y abandonó a su precioso hermano y además soy la ingeniera de su muerte. ¿No crees que actuar de manera apesadumbrada sería un poco hipócrita?

Los labios de Draco se contrajeron en una sonrisa.

\- A veces me olvido de lo malvada y vengativa que eres.

\- Actuaré de manera apropiadamente angustiada si me preguntan sobre ello en público.

\- Haz eso. – Draco le entregó un plato con tostadas y Hermione lo miró con desanimo; pensaba que se había deshecho de las náuseas matutinas. No era de extrañar que Narcissa hubiera parado después de tener uno.

* * *

Theo se inclinó contra la puerta, con la primera carta de Æthel en la mano. Hermione pensó que podría estrangularlo; sabía lo que estaba esperando escuchar y estaba alargando esto sólo para torturarla.

\- Todo va bien. – dijo – Ha tenido un buen viaje en el tren. – continuó – La gente sabía quién era, por supuesto, pero se encontró con un par de niños que no le hicieron pasar un mal rato al respecto.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Hermione entre dientes desde el sofá – Eso es genial.

\- Se las ha arreglado para no perder a FluffyButt. – prosiguió Theo – Y, teniendo en cuenta que el gato parece especialista en desaparecer, podría ser prueba de que los milagros realmente ocurren.

\- ¿FluffyButt? – dijo Draco entre risitas. Estaba echando una hojeada a los informes más recientes, tanto los de la elección votacional informal que Blaise había estado haciendo en las calles y el del creciente interés en la instalación de Hermione como, bueno, no como "Ministra de la vida", sino como reina. Regente. Le gustaba pensar en ello como regencia, pero, técnicamente, hasta que nazca el bebé, eso podría ser difícil de lograr.

\- Tiene once años. – Theo miró al rubio - ¿Qué nombre esperabas que le pusiera al gato? ¿Bast?

\- Francamente, sí.

\- Theo, - Hermione mantuvo una sonrisa pegada a sus labios - ¿cómo fue todo lo demás?

\- Bueno, al parecer no le cae muy bien una de sus compañeras de habitación. Al parecer, la chica no puede exactamente decidir si debe adular a Lady Nott o rechazar a la huérfana mortífaga, pero piensa que las demás chicas de su habitación están bien. – Theo se alejó de la puerta, situándose en una silla, apoyó los pies en una mesita despreocupadamente, en dirección a Hermione mientras cerraba la carta de Æthel y se disponía a guardarla – En general, yo diría que es una buena primera carta. Se está adaptando bien…

\- Theo… - gimoteó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? – el chico fijó su mirada en ella - ¿Algo te está molestado? ¿Algún tipo de cosa rara del embarazo? ¿O es algo sobre los Gemelos Fantásticos lo que está causando problemas? No puedo hacer mucho por el creciente bebé, pero, si es esto último, sólo tienes que decir la palabra, Lady, y me sentiría honrado de hacerme cargo de ellos por ti. – Draco sofocó una tos – Puedo hacerlo rápido, puedo hacerlo con calma, pero, te aseguro, que librar al mundo de cualquiera de esos dos sería…

\- Theodore. – esta vez, la voz de Hermione sonó a advertencia y él le dedicó una mirada inocente.

\- ¿Te he ofendido de alguna manera, Lady? – Theo se movió de su sitio como si fuera a ponerse arrodillado en una súplica medieval ante ella y la castaña le gruñó.

\- ¿Qué _casa,_ Theo? ¿A qué casa ha sido enviada?

\- Oh, eso. – volvió a instalarse en su asiento y le sonrió, con una picara y maliciosa sonrisa - ¿Hay realmente alguna duda?

\- ¡Theo! – eso fue un lamento real y en ese punto Draco ya tenía las manos sobre la boca para sofocar sus risitas. Siempre disfrutaba de ver a Hermione en su papel de hermana pequeña hostigadora en lugar de la aplomada política.

Después de pretender estar confundido por estirar sus bromas aún más tiempo, Theo finalmente sonrió y se ablandó.

\- Slytherin. Dice que ni siquiera tuvieron que ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza para que la enviaran allí.

\- Esa es mi chica. – dijo Draco levantándose, sonando contento y petulante - ¿Debemos abrir una botella de champán para celebrarlo?

Hermione compuso un único mohín parcialmente fingido ante la noticia y resopló.

\- Agua con gas para mí, maldita sea. Y yo tenía la esperanza de que fuera a Gryffindor.

Ambos hombre ahogaron sus risas y, Draco, a medio camino hacia el estante con las copas en la mano, se volvió para mirarla.

\- _Conoces_ a tu sobrina, ¿verdad?

* * *

Blaise y Theo habían mimado, preocupado y propuesto estrategias hasta que finalmente – al fin – habían encontrado lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo que era el lugar perfecto para la primera "charla" de Hermione. Tenían planeado que ella diera estás reuniones cada pocas semanas hasta las elecciones, proporcionando a la "gente común" la oportunidad de cuestionar directamente sus dudas en un ambiente informal.

Por supuesto, no es que no hubiera periodistas allí. Tenían los suyos propios, además que sabían que muchos de ellos simplemente aparecerían en el lugar. El pequeño pub que habían seleccionado únicamente tendría capacidad para unas pocas personas, sin embargo, lo que era importante era que pudieran obtener informes. Habían considerado espacios más grandes, pero decidieron, después de mucho debatir, que el mantenimiento de una discusión íntima era más importante que llegar a una mayor audiencia personalmente.

En ese momento habían colocado a Hermione en una pequeña tarima en uno de los extremos de la sala. Ella misma se había acomodado en un sillón, pidiéndole disculpas a la camarera por necesitar un sillón acolchado ya que sentarse en sillas de respaldo duro durante un largo periodo de tiempo se había vuelto demasiado complicado, además, su matrona quería que lo evitara. La camarera estaba muy encima de la embarazada, preguntándole si quería agua con o sin gas y si gustaría que le trajera una bandeja de galletas de la cocina que había hecho solo para ella.

Hermione no tenía el suficiente tacto como para negarse a pesar de que la sola idea de dulces le revolvía el estómago. En cambio empezó a preguntarle a la mujer el número de hijos que tenía, qué pensaba sobre el embarazo y si no era la prohibición del queso simplemente ridícula.

La gente empezó a llegar, asentándose alrededor de las mesas del pequeño bar. Puntualmente a las dos, Theo dio unos pasos al frente de su pequeño escenario, diciendo:

\- Gracias a todos por venir. Como sabéis, mi… - dejó una pausa y se puso en marcha de nuevo – mi amiga Hermione Granger-Malfoy es candidata a Ministra de Magia y es un gran honor presentárosla hoy a vosotros. No creo que sus antecedentes necesiten repetición; todo el mundo sabe su desempeño durante la guerra. Menos sabréis que, desde entonces, en lugar de vivir la gran vida, ella ha estado trabajando en un puesto sencillo del Ministerio y siendo voluntaria en el Orfanato del Fénix. Y, por supuesto, que está casada con uno de mis mejores amigos y que está esperando su primer hijo. – levantó la vista hacia la parte posterior de la sala – Espero que se me pida ser padrino, Draco. – y todo el mudo dejó escapar una risita. – Queremos mantener este evento de manera informal; es vuestra oportunidad de preguntar cualquier cosa que os interese y escuchar vuestra respuesta en lugar de conseguir lo que, en cualquier campaña, se convierte en contestaciones enlatadas, sin importar cuanto intentemos evitarlo. Así que…. Sin más palabrería tediosa por mi parte, permítanme devolverles la palabra a vosotros, todos vosotros. Hemos establecido un podio para que las personas se sitúen cuando hagan su pregunta para que no haya tensión sobre quien es el siguiente, pero, no os preocupéis, todo el que quiera tendrá la oportunidad de hacerle su pregunta a la dama.

Theo señaló el podio, una fila de tres personas ya había ocupado el lugar detrás de él y se acomodó en un asiento cerca de Hermione. Blaise y Draco se situaron en la parte posterior de la sala con Marcus, quien observaba el lugar en busca de cualquier señal de problemas. No esperaban que ocurriera ninguno, pero no estaba de más estar preparado.

\- ¿Crees que los latentes prejuicios están perjudicando tu campaña? – preguntó la primera persona, una mujer menuda con una fea dentadura y una costosa bufanda.

Hermione suspiró y Draco intentó no sonreír. Todavía no habían sembrado su semilla en la audiencia y ya le estaban haciendo las preguntas que más deseaba.

\- Sé que hemos combatido en una guerra nominalmente centrada en el estatus de sangre. – Hermione se frotó el estómago y Draco sonrió, pensando en cómo habían practicado ese dulce movimiento, aparentemente inconsciente, en casa – Pero creo, me gustaría creer, que todos hemos dejado eso atrás. Ciertamente espero que nadie vaya a votar por mí, o no votar por mí, por mi nacimiento. Preferiría ser odiada por mis ideales, ¿no?

La siguiente persona – un chico enclenque que no parecía lo suficiente mayor como para haberse graduado aún – se posicionó en el podio.

\- ¿Realmente que sucedió contigo y Ron Weasley?

Draco se tensó ante eso. Hermione, sin embargo, rió.

\- Estuve terriblemente enamorada de él en el colegio. ¿Cuántos de vosotros recordáis vuestro primer amor? ¿Cómo era perfecto, a pesar de sus terribles modales en la mesa o de la manera en la que te ignoraba? ¿Cómo harías sus deberes simplemente para conseguir que te mirara? – sonó una risita, una de la que ella se hizo eco, una oleada de risitas cómplices de todas las mujeres de la sala, recordando todas a ese chico, por el que habían luchado por conseguir el valor de hablar con ellos a los catorce años. Él que simplemente se percataba de la estrella de Quidditch, de la belleza, o de la chica popular que, inevitablemente, no eran ellas – Déjame decirte, que a veces, cuando consigues una cita con ese enamoramiento, no funciona como esperabas.

Se escuchó otra risita cómplice de las mujeres de la sala, junto con una sonrisa del chico que había formulado la pregunta.

\- Es decir, - Hermione parecía muy sincera – no voy a decir una palabra en contra de Ron. Resulta que realmente no tenemos nada en común y en absoluto estoy lamentando haber terminado con él porque si no hubiera estado sola no habría vuelto a conectar con Draco Malfoy y no me hubiera casado con un hombre al que adoro. Pero Ron es… era un hombre realmente bueno en la guerra. No podríamos haberlo hecho sin él, y nada de lo que ha pasado desde entonces puede cambiar eso.

Blaise miró a Draco y susurró:

\- ¿Estabas preocupado? – y Draco compuso una mueca. Exactamente, él no se había preocupado, a pesar de que estaba impresionado de que Hermione se las hubiera arreglado para menospreciar sus actividades después de la guerra a la vez que parecía que estaba alabando al hombre. La guinda sobre los modales en la mesa había sido un buen toque. Aun así, Draco odiaba a Ron, odiaba escucharla hablar de él.

El evento continuó, Hermione respondió preguntas sobre la economía, sobre el orfanato, sobre cómo tenía previsto llamar a su bebé ("Ni si quiera se lo hemos dicho a la abuela, así que voy a tener que pasar esa pregunta"). Hizo que la gente se riera, encantando a un hombre de avanzada edad que le insistía que una madre novata no debería tener un trabajo, engatusó descaradamente a un niño que le entregó su galleta. Cuando fue evidente que la gente estaba empezando a formular preguntas de segunda y tercera, que contenían cualquier nimiedad con tal de tener la oportunidad de tener su atención enfocada en ellos nuevamente – Blaise se felicitó por la eficacia del hechizo con el conejo – Theo se adelantó unos pasos, anunciando que se realizaría una pregunta más, antes de dar por finalizado el día.

\- ¿Eres Nimue? – preguntó una pequeña niña.

Hermione se acercó hasta el estrado, sonriéndole a la niña y se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle, en un murmullo que atravesó la sala repentinamente silenciosa.

\- Sólo si quieres que lo sea.

* * *

\- Blaise, - Theo se sentó en la mesa, rodeado de libros muggles y mágicos, preocupándose cada vez más mientras más leía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si poner en marcha la leyenda de Nimue era una buena idea? – Theo cerró el libro frente a él, empujándolo lejos – La mayoría de la magia, es… sólo estamos rozando la superficie. Transformamos una rata en una taza y viceversa; lavamos los platos sin tener que mojarnos las manos. No hacemos nada _realmente._

\- Ese es uno de mis problemas con la estructura actual, sí. – Blaise todavía no levantaba la vista de la revista de Quidditch. Dos meses después de las elecciones y estaba bastante seguro de que acabarían con eso.

\- Hay _razones_ para no sondear las profundidades. – continuó Theo, intentando conseguir que su compañero prestara atención - Incluso cosas como el pequeño hechizo que hiciste con el conejo, simplemente están sumergidas unos metros como máximo. Y está considerada como magia oscura, peligrosa, totalmente prohibida.

\- Realmente, sólo estás dándome una lista de las razones por las que estoy contento con nuestra encantadora Lady. Si queremos ser capaces de protegernos de hordas de muggles a nuestro alrededor tenemos que realmente utilizar nuestros recursos.

\- No estás escuchándome. – Theo frunció el ceño, dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa – Permíteme ampliar un poco la metáfora. Si la mayor parte de lo que hemos aprendido sólo roza la superficie del agua, y las cosas que hemos estado haciendo a escondidas sólo se sumergen en esas aguas un poco, ¿habrá cosas que tiren de nosotros y nos arrastren hacia abajo? ¿Blaise, cuán profunda es la magia?

Su amigo, finalmente levantó la mirada.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, y qué tiene esto que ver con Nimue?

\- La magia es… es el mago que trabaja a su voluntad, ¿no? ¿Es manifestado?

\- Si tú lo dices. – Blaise nunca había estado especialmente interesado en la teoría abstracta; lo único que quería saber era "cómo funciona" y "cómo hacerlo".

\- Hacemos nuestros dioses, los hacemos de gran alcance, los hacemos con nuestra creencia y estamos convenciendo a toda una nación de magos que Hermione Granger es Nimue, una figura poderosa e indomable de la historia. Miles de personas que recurren regularmente a esa voluntad de cambiar el mundo en todo tipo de formas mágicas, triviales, enfocando esa voluntad, esa creencia, en una mujer. No te parece… ¿arriesgado? ¿Qué pasa si estamos recurriendo a algo que no podemos controlar? ¿A Algo elemental, algo que no tiene nada que ver con agitar la varita y fregar los platos?

\- Si ese es el caso, - dijo Blaise, volviendo su atención a la revista – entonces me alegra de que ella esté de nuestro lado.

Ese era el problema, pensó Theo. Estaba bastante seguro de que Hermione Granger estaba de su lado. ¿Lo que se escondía en las profundidades? ¿Nimue? De eso no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

Los panfletos comenzaron a llegar por medio de las lechuzas, planteando en detalle los escándalos económicos del Ministerio. Eran profesionales y ordenados – las habilidades de impresión de Luna eran bastante buenas – y no tomó mucho tiempo para que todo el mundo tuviera uno. La mayoría de la gente ya conocía el escándalo del orfanato, pero el _Profeta_ haba dejado fuera el tema de los contratos de explotación agrícola. Que el gobierno había arrojado el dinero de ayuda alimentaria – o más bien había prometido contratos agrícolas para cultivar alimentos para la ayuda alimentaria – a personas dispuestas a esperar que los rendimientos de las malogradas inversiones internacionales se presentaran como novedad para la mayoría de la gente. Malas noticias.

Ni siquiera nadie se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Kingsley Shacklebolt unido al escándalo. "Memorándums internos lo revelan" se podía leer en el panfleto, y "Él personalmente firmó el acuerdo". Por supuesto, el hombre negaba toda conexión, pero no todo el mundo creía en su palabra. Algunos lo hacían, claro, pero no todos.

Lo que realmente hacia que la gente hablara no era el escándalo económico. A pesar de estar roto en pedazos digeribles, las entradas y salidas de dinero de dicho presupuesto con doble contabilidad, invertido en la lejanía, crudamente, esotéricamente; no todo el mundo era un estudioso de la política. Sin embargo, que el Ministerio robara dinero, robara de los presupuestos de ayuda alimentaria y de los huérfanos de guerra, era algo que la gente podía seguir en la línea del escándalo. Incluso aunque no pudieran entender muy bien cómo el dinero sucio ha llevado a producir mayores costes. Leían que el gobierno era el responsable directo de que los precios estuvieran más altos, por las circunstancias cada vez más difíciles, y se lo creían.

Ayudaba, cómo Hermione había sabido decir, que todo era verdad.

No, mientras que la complejidad económica seguía siendo una parte de la ecuación la cual la gente asentía, de acuerdo con sus amigos que era un verdadero escándalo, no era el mensaje que la gente había sacado de los pequeños folletos de Luna. Lo que se llevaban era que su gobierno era corrupto. Se llevaban que el actual Wizengamot miraba hacia otro lado. Se llevaban que no se podía confiar en la Orden del Fénix, que no sólo eran decadentes, sino que también eran unos ladrones. Cada página de sociedad mostraba a un miembro de la Orden, de fiesta, o bien vestido convirtiéndose en un elemento de prueba en su contra. Podían darse ese lujo, decía la gente, porque les robaban.

\- Yo sabía, - decía una mujer a sus amigos en un club de lectura – que habían incautado algunas propiedades de Mortífagos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que se habían llevado, robado de la gente común.

\- Incluso esos ataques, - respondió alguien – son tan injustos. Una cosa es que la gente deba pagar más impuestos por una guerra, pero ¿qué las reparaciones vayan realmente tan lejos como para paralizar una economía? ¿Para qué unos pocos puedan beber champán? Eso no es razonable.

Lentamente el sentimiento popular cambiaba y la gente desarrollaba la creencia de que los Nott, los Malfoy, los Parkinson – todas las antiguas familias – habían sido sancionadas injustamente al finalizar la guerra.

\- Lucius Malfoy murió en la cárcel. – dijo un hombre – Pagó por sus crímenes. ¿Por qué Ronald Weasley puede beber alejado de los resultados de las generaciones de trabajo honestas sólo porque un hombre fue un criminal? ¿Por qué no se utiliza ese dinero para contratar a personas? ¿Para invertir en otros negocios? – los gráficos que Luna había trazado cuidadosamente mostraba los costos de la guerra, los valores de los bienes incautados y la dramática diferencia entre ambos, convenciendo cada vez a más personas que el gobierno no robaba sólo a los pobres, sino también a los ricos.

\- Robar es robar. – dijo un tendero a sus clientes – Tanto si robas a un niño pobre como a un magnate rico. Aun así es incorrecto.

Hermione observaba la opinión pública que había cambiado hasta apoyar la devolución de las propiedades a los ricos, a medida que más y más personas decían que era lo único justo que se podía hacer; ella y Daphne se sonreían la una a la otra al ver los resultados de cada una de las encuestas que Blaise hacía en las calles.

\- Estamos ganando. – exhaló Daphne un día, mirando a Hermione sobrecogida – Has convencido a la gente de que tener una casa para vivir es lo justo y equitativo, y es moral que nuestras bóvedas nos sean devueltas, al igual que nuestras fincas.

\- A nadie, - Hermione ni siquiera levantó la mirada del escritorio – le gusta pensar en sí mismos como pobres, ni siquiera como clase media. Todo el mundo cree que eres un millonario temporalmente avergonzado y esa errónea creencia hace a la gente maleable a la política fiscal que realmente sólo beneficia a los ricos, o sea tú. Arrojar una glosa a la rectitud moral y la gente argumentara en contra de su propio interés económico con notable fervor.

\- Tú, - dijo Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella por la noche – eres increíble.

\- Lo planeamos juntos. – respondió Hermione, enredando los dedos por su pelo, observando la manera en que cada hebra era casi transparente, haciendo una capa para crear ese increíble rubio blanquecino – Apenas dos meses más y la parte electoral de nuestro pequeño golpe de estado llegará a su fin y entonces comenzará el verdadero trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo? – preguntó él con una sonrisa.

\- Trabajo, diversión, - Hermione se encogió de hombros – llámalo como te plazca. La economía es sólo el comienzo. Lo que realmente necesitamos es que la gente desconfíe del actual sistema de gobierno.

\- La desconfianza será tan profunda, - Draco sonrió, con una sonrisa muy fría – que preferirán una reina.

\- Una benevolente dictadura es, después de todo, la forma más eficaz de gobierno. – contestó Hermione con suficiencia.

\- ¿Siempre y cuando seas tú la dictadora?

\- Por supuesto.

Draco se inclinó para besarla, dejando un rastro húmedo con sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello.

\- Vas a ser una reina muy sexy. – murmuró contra su hombro, comenzando a aflojar el lazo de su vestido cruzado.

\- Y tú, mi amor, - dijo ella, ayudándole a quitarle la ropa – harás el poder más deseable detrás del trono.

* * *

\- Mira, - Ron le frunció el ceño a Harry mientras le enseñaba las páginas que había recogido – Ella tiene sus dedos metidos en el _Profeta._ ¿Recuerdas ese mismo fotógrafo que me capturó empujándola? Ese tipo ha estado en su boda, en la fiesta con la huérfana, incluso el reportaje de los huérfanos.

\- Eso salió sin una firma de autor. – objetó Harry, pero estaba pasando los ojos sobre la evidencia de Ron con una línea recta cada vez más sombría en sus labios.

\- He tenido que investigar un poco, con esto me refiero a mentir. – admitió Ron – Llamé al periódico y dije que representaba a una agencia interesada en la nominación de un fotógrafo para un premio a la excelencia en el periodismo de investigación. Me dijeron que sin ninguna duda. Era el mismo tío.

\- Las cancioncillas. – Harry miró a Ron.

\- No lo sé, pero no me sorprendería. Escuchaste a esas serpientes de pasada y después pensé en esa perra haciéndote un corte de mangas cuando Astoria hizo su pequeña revelación. Ella lo sabía, Harry. Lo sabía. ¿El orfanato? ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a qué sólo está interesada e ese lugar para poder desacreditar a mi madre? Está intentando despojarnos de todo. Ella y Malfoy.

Harry se desplomó en una silla, su temporal interés ya menguante. Harry estaba roto. Tal vez, demasiado roto, Ron pensaba que sería capaz de ayudarle realmente con esto, pero no importaba. Desde que Ginny había muerto Harry pasaba la mayor parte de sus días mirando las paredes. Comía si le dejaban la comida frente a él, te respondía si le hablabas, pero se arrastraba a un lugar mucho más profundo de sí mismo y no se esforzaba mucho.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Ginny está… por su culpa? – Harry vaciló. Es era todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos. Dejaría que Hermione se casará con ese hurón y que llevara sus palos de golf. La dejaría ser Ministra. Maldita sea, que fuera reina si eso era lo que quería. Con tal de que pagara por la muerte de Ginny. Levantó la mirada hasta Ron - ¿Es culpa de ella?

\- Lo es. – dijo su mejor amigo pelirrojo. Hermione había sido su mejor amiga, en la que podía apoyarse, pero de alguna manera ella se había ido, se había ido y él había dejado de intentarlo. Ya no le importaba. Era demasiado difícil de tratar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó, dejando caer los papeles de nuevo sobre la mesa. Ron trazaba todas esas líneas, todos esos planes. Tal vez tenía razón. - ¿Impedir que salga elegida?

\- No me preocupa su candidatura a Ministra. – Ron sacudió la cabeza – Deja que juegue a los políticos. Quiero llevarme todo lo que le importa. Su sobrina, su marido, su "hermano", su bebé.

\- Bien. – dijo Harry, bajando la mirada. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Hermione en el enemigo? Ni siquiera era seguro, pero si ella era la responsable de la muerte de Ginny, Ron decía que lo era y él había amado a Hermione una vez como para mentir sobre eso, entonces tenía que pagar por ello.

* * *

\- Dime algo que no conozca de ti. – Draco tenía sus brazos alrededor de Hermione mientras ella estaba en el fregadero, secando los platos. Seguía insistiendo en que lavar los platos manualmente era calmante, una tarea plebeya que horrorizaba a Theo cada vez que la veía haciéndola.

\- Quiero queso más de lo que se podría considerar saludable. – ella sonrió, mientras dejó otra taza en la estantería.

\- Ya lo sabía. – Draco se inclinó para besar su cuello, respirando su olor. Olía a champú, sí, pero también a algo que era únicamente de ella – Inténtalo otra vez.

\- Haces algo con la lengua que realmente me gusta bastante. – la castaña se acurrucó contra él, y el afecto de Draco por cómo se veía Hermione con el embarazo iba creciendo, junto con otras cosas. Las mañanas eran duras de nuevo, pero su apetito era insaciable sobre todas las cosas, bueno, él había sido una parte totalmente inesperada de esa experiencia. Deliciosa, pero inesperada.

Y, cómo le habían confirmado conversaciones con Greg, no era universal.

"Eres un bastardo con suerte", fue todo lo que le había dicho su compañero.

\- Yo, - dijo Draco, deslizando la lengua en cuestión a lo largo del borde del lóbulo de su oreja – debería haber estado ciego para no haberme percatado de eso. Así que, me temo que sigue sin contar.

\- Patadas. – contestó Hermione y Draco se quedó totalmente confundido, hasta que ella se volteó, posando la mano sobre su vientre – Siente las patadas.

Draco puso su mano sobre la de su esposa y sintió un leve empujón hacia atrás, una serie de entrecortados golpecitos chocando contra él, y se quedó asombrado mirando su mano y a Hermione.

\- Nuestro hijo. – dijo en un susurro.

\- Es él. – asintió, pero entonces añadió con una sonrisa – O ella. ¿Eso cuenta como algo que no sabías?

Pero Draco estaba demasiado encantado como para responder.

* * *

Blaise observaba las flores que había compilado. Se sentía como un completo imbécil, pero… no podía esperar mucho por algo más que un centavo. Prímulas. Azahares. Flores de araña, que habían sido casi imposibles de encontrar, pero que el libro había jurado que significaba "Fúgate conmigo".

Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta del piso de Luna.


	28. Old Slurs and Prejudices

**Holaaaa amoreees!**

 **¿Véis que pronto he vueltoooo? Me he vuelto a poner un poco las pilas que ya estams en las rectas finales y quiero darle un poco más de continuidad al tema para que no se pierda la esencia, a ver si puedo publicar "The Serpent" antes del Lunes ;)**

 **Así que espero que disfrutéis del cap!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 – Old Slurs and Prejudices (Viejos insultos y prejuicios)**

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Arthur observaba la placa que George se había metido en el bolsillo.

\- Me he unido a una organización de servicio. – respondió el joven – Los Caballeros de la Dama.

Arthur Weasley miró a su hijo con confusión.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no usas la Orden?

George resopló con un poco de disgusto; su padre era un hombre dulce, pero no tenía ni idea en lo que se había convertido la organización secreta a la que se había unido de joven.

\- He dicho "organización de servicio", no "fiesta de fraternidad". No necesito ayuda para divertirme, pero es agradable pertenecer a un grupo que puede coordinar sus esfuerzos para ayudar a niños pobres y hacer… cosas. – volvió a sacar la placa de donde la había guardado, entregándosela a su padre. Un simple dibujo lineal de una mujer emergiendo del agua, con una espada suspendida por encima de su cabeza, parecía casi flotar sobre el rígido tejido.

Arthur observó la ilustración con el ceño fruncido. Le recordaba a algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de a qué.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacéis?

George se encogió de hombros.

\- Estamos repintando el interior del orfanato en estos momentos y la próxima semana empezaremos a construir un parque infantil. – dejó una pausa, algo incómoda, y entonces, añadió – Papá, sé que mamá es la jefa de la Junta, pero… no sabíais lo mal que estaban las condiciones allí, ¿verdad? ¿Ni sobre la manera que los fondos han estado siendo desviados?

Arthur cambió de postura y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza antes de decir:

\- En realidad nunca he estado en el interior del lugar. – la declaración tenía la virtud de ser objetivamente cierta, poco más - ¿Quién es "La Dama"? – preguntó, esperando que George se echara a reír, diciéndole que simplemente era un apodo que habían acordado su grupo de caridad, dándole un toque romántico medieval con el que decorarlo. En cambio, la cara de George se tornó cuidadosamente neutral.

\- No puedo decirte eso. – eso fue todo lo que dijo y, al igual que cuando vio la insignia, Arthur sintió una punzada de inquietud.

* * *

\- ¿Realmente estás pensando en comprometer en matrimonio al bebé con Alicia? – Draco trazó un camino con sus dedos sobre la cadera de Hermione mientras yacían en la cama, memorizando los infinitamente maravillosos cambios de su figura.

Se dio la vuelta hacia él, equilibrándose a sí misma sobre su cadera y vientre y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si fuera un niño.

-Va a ser un niño. – dijo Draco, con una carcajada. Nadie excepto ella se preocupaban por preguntar por el sexo del bebé; los Malfoy siempre tenían varones. Por supuesto, si fuera una niña, Hermione nunca dejaría que lo olvidara, ni cuando el bebé fuera pequeño, ni cuando la enviaran a Hogwarts, ni cuando depositaran una corona en su hermosa cabecita. Sin embargo, Draco todavía creía que iba a ser un niño.

\- Por supuesto, todo tiene que ver con la política, la unión Greengrass y Goyle con la nuestra. Estoy bastante segura de que Astoria sabe sobre… mí. – Draco encaró las cejas y Hermione suspiró – El tema de ser hija de muggles.

\- Oh.

\- Sé que Daphne lo sabe. – Hermione frunció el ceño – Greg es el que podría ser un problema; es bastante estrecho de miras en ese ámbito. Uniéndolos a nosotros, convirtiendo a su hija en una potencial reina, debería servir para aliviar cualquier rabieta que le pudiera ocasionar enterarse de que no soy _exactamente_ lo que cree.

\- ¿Has decidido que quieres que todo el circulo interno lo sepa?

\- Con el tiempo, sí. Cualquiera que no pueda manejar la situación tendrá que ser… tratado. Una vez que salga elegida no necesitaremos jugar con el estatus de sangre, habremos pasado a Nimue. Las masas pueden seguir debatiendo que soy, ¿pero las personas en las que confío que manejen las cosas? Tenemos que saber que no se encenderá entre nosotros ninguna errónea pelea por la ideología de la pureza de sangre. Que no haya golpes de estado internos en nuestro golpe de estado.

Draco asintió.

\- Y, por supuesto, si los niños se odiasen entre sí, o, bien, lo más importante, si llegara a ser políticamente inconveniente, acabaríamos por disolver el compromiso. Pero… me gustaría ser capaz de tirar de la línea sanguínea de Harry de nuevo en el poder. Incluso si tenemos que… tratar con él… me gustaría honrar su memoria de esa manera. Si podemos.

\- ¿Mientras sea conveniente?

\- Bueno, sí.

\- Simplemente también puedes colocarla en el Wizengamot.

Hermione le levantó la mirada hacia él, divertida.

\- Ni siquiera puede sentarse todavía.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Daphne toma el asiento de los Greengrass, y Astoria toma el asiento como regente de su hija, la única Potter que queda. – conseguir la regencia como un costumbre establecida se adaptaba muy bien a él – Y todavía podrías casarlos si quieres.

* * *

Ron estaba parado en la cocina, sintiéndose incómodo, enfadado y determinado a la vez. Desde la muerte de Ginny su madre había estado cocinando con un implacable fervor. Había hecho guisos, pasteles, pan, sopas. Removía, cortaba y amasaba como si con cada golpe de puño en la masa del pan pudiera recuperar a su hija.

\- Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con todo. – dijo ella, sin voltearse – He repartido a todos en el departamento de tu padre. Le he dado comida a Harry. Y a George. He enviado galletas a Charlie, Bill y a Fleur que ni siquiera le gusta mi cocina.

\- Sí le gusta, mamá. – murmuró Ron – Sí le gusta.

\- Simplemente no puedo parar. No puedo… no puedo parar. – midió los frutos secos antes de añadirlos a la masa que había estad removiendo y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

\- Mamá, - comenzó Ron, pero se detuvo. No estaba seguro de si le iba a creer. Sabía que sonaba como un bobo teórico de la conspiración.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Ronald? – espetó su madre, y entonces, suspiró – Lo siento.

\- No creo que Ginny muriera por accidente. – dijo.

Molly Weasley se endureció junto a la encimera.

\- No quiero escuchar ni una acusación de que cometió…

\- ¡No! – la interrumpió Ron, sorprendido – Creo que fue asesinada, o casi como si lo hubiera sido.

Molly se volteó, con un cucharón de madera aun en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – una gota de agua cayó desde la cuchara al suelo con un fuerte "plaf", pero ella ni siquiera miró hacia abajo.

\- Creo que Hermione la condujo deliberadamente hacia eso. – Ron se apresuró a soltarlo antes de que pudiera detenerlo, antes de que pudiera murmurar que eso no era posible – No estoy seguro de cómo, pero creo que sabía lo de Astoria, sé que lo sabía, y que ha usado alguna manera para empujar a Ginny más allá de los límites. – se detuvo, y entonces añadió de nuevo, desesperadamente – No creo que fuera un accidente.

Molly se quedó estática, aun sosteniendo la cuchara como al principio mientras seguían cayendo trozos de masa al suelo. Finalmente, dijo:

\- Yo no lo descartaría. Le ha mentido a Percy sobre ti, se esconde detrás de esa ridícula historia de que es una sangre pura para llegar a ser Ministra. Está casada con un Mortífago y ahora ella es…

\- Justo como él. – terminó Ron.

\- ¿Puedes probarlo? – Molly se volvió hacia él plato, con el sentido práctico saliendo a la superficie de sus pensamientos. Obviamente cualquier persona que hiriera a Ginny, que incluso simplemente intentara hacerle daño, era necesario que se encargaran de ella. Sin embargo, eso no era una guerra. Simplemente no podía ir y atacar a la desgraciada chica en la calle.

\- No puedo. – dijo Ron – No podemos enviarla a juicio. Nada de eso.

\- Entonces tendremos que utilizar otros métodos. – Molly se agitó con un brutal vigor.

\- Eso es lo que Harry y yo estábamos pensando. – dijo Ron – Permíteme poner agua a calentar para el té, y te explicaré lo que estoy, lo que estamos, planeando.

* * *

Nadie llamaría a las marchas en las calles "disturbios", aunque varias personas notaban la presencia de Aurores, discretamente prados a los lados. Menos gente aun vio a Marcus Flint, acechando el largo del borde de la multitud, obteniendo una idea de la dinámica, cómo se movían las personas, que insultos murmuraban y cuales tenían la respuesta más importante.

Las pancartas en su mayoría eran políticamente correctas. " _Cambio_ ", se podía leer, y " _Valores tradicionales_ ". En algunas de ellas se podía ver a un Fénix asándose en un asador. Marcus se percató que los Aurores confiscaban silenciosamente esas pancartas; recordándose a sí mismo decirle a Pansy que consiguiera más de esas para la siguiente protesta. Le encantaría ver a decenas de personas llevarlas, y algunos quizás con el sello de La Dama.

Una manifestación de protesta, pensó Marcus en su interior, resultaba ser muy parecida a un partido de Quidditch. Había patrones en el comportamiento de las personas, maneras de moverse en grupo. Quería descifrarlos, para entenderlos, averiguar las piezas que podía usar para mover a la gente de un modo u otro para que cuando La Dama llamara a la violencia que él pudiera ofrecérsela con precisión.

* * *

Cuando Ron camino hasta el piso de su más reciente muñequita no esperó recibir una bofetada. Iba pensando en lo mucho que la disfrutaba, lo impresionante que era, por lo que cuando ella abrió la puerta, se le quedó mirando y le golpeó antes de cerrar la fuerte con un fuerte portazo lo dejó realmente pasmado. Creía que las cosas estaban yendo bien. Aparentemente no era así.

Bueno, siempre había más peces en el mar. Más peces en su mar, sin duda, así que debía ponerse en primera plana de otro artículo principal. Claro que ella no hablaba mucho inglés, pero no estaba con ella por sus habilidades de conversación, pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Lo de la bofetada era lo de menos, pero no cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin una explicación.

 _Tal vez_ , pensó, _las estrellas se han alineado contra mí esta noche_. _Tal vez, debería ir al pub y tomar una bebida, sin ninguna amiguita._

En el bar – uno de sus favoritos – seguía teniendo la sensación de que la gente lo miraba mientras se inclinaba contra la barra y pedía una jarra de cerveza.

\- Buen trabajo, tío. – le dijo un hombre con aspecto desaliñado, golpeándole el brazo mientras se reía y Ron lo miró, perplejo. Vio una mesa con otros tres tipos, tan jóvenes que se preguntó cómo es que ya se habían graduado del colegio mientras lo señalaban y Ron pensó que esto era algo diferente. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le preguntara si realmente era Ron Weasley, si realmente era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, o si realmente fue quien ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort. Estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran que firmara servilletas, a posar para fotografías. Se había acostumbrado a estar atento a ello; maldita sea, le encantaba ser cortés al respecto, fingiendo que la fama – fama que adoraba – era una ligera carga, pero que todavía podía ser amable con sus fans.

Pero esos no parecían fans. Esto parecía un grupo de escolares riéndose de él a sus espaldas. Por todo parecía que había cierta admiración morbosa de algunas personas, como el hombre que le había levantado la mano de camino al baño, todas aquellas personas parecían un poco sórdidas, un poco vulgares. ¿Dónde estaban las chicas bonitas que iban en corrillo diciendo "Ron Weasley me ha saludado"? ¿Dónde estaban las bebidas gratis de mano de las mujeres de avanzada edad, agradecidas por haber salvado a sus hijos, a sus amigos?

Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando la camarera, con un brillo desagradable en los ojos, le entregó una copia del _Profeta,_ sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Había un reportaje fotográfico sobre… él. "Ron Weasley - ¿Nuestro Rey Fénix?", se leía en el título y cada imagen lo descubría en _flagrante delito_ , con unas barras de censura en algunas zonas, pero ciertamente no en su cara ni en las caras de las mujeres que lo acompañaban.

 _Bueno,_ pensó, _eso explicaba la bofetada y el portazo en las narices._

El único texto en el artículo que acompañaba a las imágenes, preguntaba si ese era el comportamiento que esperábamos de nuestros héroes. No deberíamos abrazar los valores tradicionales, seguía preguntando el artículo.

Buscó el nombre del fotógrafo, sin sorprenderse al descubrir quién era.

Esto, el ridículo público – y con ello la pérdida de sus pequeños pajaritos – también era culpa de Hermione.

* * *

\- Me gustaría reunirme con nuestro equipo base este fin de semana. – Hermione se frotó la pelvis, que le había empezado a doler de una manera que no podía llamar del todo dolor, pero que ciertamente tampoco era agradable – Y repasar los planes posteriores a las elecciones.

\- No puede ser. – Draco levantó la mirada de sus informes – Es decir, puedes reunirte conmigo y con Theo si quieres, pero Blaise está fuera de la ciudad.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y miró a su marido.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde ha ido?

\- Gretna Green*.

\- ¡No! – Hermione expulsó el aire y casi aplaude - ¡No lo han hecho!

\- Al parecer sí lo han hecho. – Draco sonrió - ¿Quién sabía que Luna era tan tradicionalista? Es un secreto, o eso creo. – frunció el ceño por un momento – Es complicado estar completamente seguro con ella.

\- Prometo quedarme apropiadamente sorprendida cuando me lo diga.

\- Si te lo dice, - Draco retomó su lectura – puede que se le olvide.

* * *

\- ¡Lady! ¡Lady Malfoy! – Hermione se volvió, mirando a la reportera que la estaba siguiendo. Esta no era una de los suyas y estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y, reflexionó, la política era una cruel amante. _Cuando sea reina del maldito mundo,_ pensó, _dejaré que los chicos jueguen con la gente que me acosa en la calle._ Eso haría que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de abordarla para hacerle sus estúpidas preguntas.

Por supuesto, todavía no era la reina del mundo; sólo era una mujer embarazada de mal humor por lo que, aunque por mucho que le gustara, simplemente no podía ir torturando a la gente que la molestaba. Draco se colocó junto a ella, su devoto esposo, un hombre a que había llegado a pasar, en contra de todas las expectativas, de un socio a algo más en sus retorcidos planes. Era divertido, pensó, cómo se parecía a la mayoría de placidas parejas de los políticos; por lo que muchas personas veían un tiburón y erróneamente pensaban que era un pececillo, porque había aprendido a ser paciente, porque se encontraba medio paso detrás de ella. Pobres idiotas.

Por supuesto, si establecían bien esos planes, probablemente Harry y Ron, lo verían como un titiritero, lo que era igualmente hilarante. Aun así, debían evitar que fueran capaces de reunir cualquier fuerza cohesiva contra ella hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Sí, - le dijo con una sonrisa al reportera - ¿puedo ayudarle?

\- Me pregunto si tiene alguna declaración sobre el orfanato, es decir, como candidata. – la mujer tenía preparado su bloc de notas y parecía ansiosa, ¿qué? ¿Una exclusiva? ¿Esta mujer se pensaba que iba a decir _algo_ inesperado?, se preguntó Hermione.

\- Si no le molesta, - compuso una expresión de tristeza – me gustaría responder tanto como candidata, como mujer a punto de tener un hijo y, por supuesto, como tía.

\- Hazlo sin problema. – la reportera casi se estremeció por el entusiasmo de conseguir algo bueno.

\- Como candidata permítame asegurarle, que si fuera elegida, querría insistir en ese asunto con todo el rigor de la ley. Si bien puede parecer un tema complicado, y lo es, sin duda, necesitamos despejar las capas de malversación económica, el núcleo del problema es el robo. Alguien, o algunos, al parecer pensaron que era aceptable robar a los más necesitados de nuestra sociedad. Creo que a todos nos enseñaron cuando éramos pequeños que robar es malo y que sigue siendo malo, no importa cuanta palabrería burocrática se utilice para disfrazarlo.

La mujer escribía frenéticamente y Hermione se detuvo, inclinándose contra Draco y posando una de sus manos sobre su panza cada vez más abultada; Draco colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro, permaneciendo unidos.

\- ¿Condenarías al actual Ministro a la cárcel? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Creo, - Hermione compuso una expresión seria – que los juicios y sentencias son de la competencia del Wizengamot, pero, de nuevo, quiero ser muy contundente con este tema. Si la evidencia sugiere que ha robado a los huérfanos, tendrá que ir a juicio, tanto si es un barrendero como el Ministro de Magia. – tomó aire y añadió – Como mujer a punto de convertirme en madre puede que esté más involucrada emocionalmente en la protección de los niños, pero, a mi parecer, una cultura que abandona a sus miembros más jóvenes y vulnerables es una cultura al borde del suicidio. Tenemos que echarle un largo y duro vistazo a las costumbres que queremos conservar, que nuevos hábitos deberían ser desechados y que antiguas maneras deberían ser revitalizadas.

Una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor de ellos y alguien murmuró: "Toda la maldita razón", y Hermione se preguntó si quien lo había dicho era algo ingeniado por Theo o había sido una exclamación de disgusto totalmente espontanea. Cada vez era más complicado discernir si la cantidad de descontento popular era algo de lo que tenían mano directa; aun así, se hizo una nota mental para alabar a Theo. Él se reía de ella, pero Hermione sabía que, por mucho que intentara evitarlo, estaba tan inmerso en su espectáculo medieval como el paleto más simple y estaba segura que le agradaría que su Dama le diera reconocimiento oficial.

\- Y, además, - continuó Hermione – me siento conectada personalmente al orfanato, por supuesto, no sólo debido a mi trabajo voluntario allí, sino también porque mi sobrina, Æthel, pasó unos cuantos años allí.

\- Ella no es tu sobrina. – Ron se había unido a la creciente multitud. Su comentario despectivo trajo consigo un momento de calma a todo el alboroto y Hermione ni siquiera intentó controlar la irritación que bailaba en su rostro – No eres más que una nacida de muggles, deja de intentar fingir que eres una especie de sangre pura. No lo eres.

Se escuchó un jadeo de alguien y Hermione suspiró.

\- Seguramente habrás tenido gente en tu vida, Ron, a quien hayas considerado tíos o tías honorarios para ti, ¿verdad? Si Æthel me llama "tía Mione" me siento en la comodidad de llamarla mi sobrina no importa quién ella, o mis padres, sean. – se frotó el vientre y entonces añadió – Es una niña que nunca ha tenido una familia hasta hace poco por lo que no la puedes culpar por querer meter a tantas personas como pueda en su círculo; no todos tienen padres amorosos y una casa llena de hermanos. Realmente desearía que no tomaras tu animosidad personal hacia mí contra una niña que acaba de empezar su primer curso en el colegio.

\- Déjala en paz, Escoria del Fénix. – silbó una voz desde algún lugar de la parte posterior.

\- Pensaba que preocuparse por el estatus de sangre era algo que hacían los mortífagos. – murmuró otra voz – Algunos de nosotros juzgamos a las personas por sus logros y carácter, no por su ascendencia.

\- Al igual Draco Malfoy se habría casado con una sangre sucia. – la multitud se apaciguó ante eso, y la gente empezó a mirar las caras de los demás, intentando ver acuerdo con el sentimiento y descontento ante la palabra. El pacto social después de la guerra; uno simplemente no hablaba del estatus de sangre como si importara, había sido roto dos veces, una por Ron Weasley y otra por un orador anónimo y nadie estaba muy seguro de que hacer.

Hermione alzó la mano y dijo:

\- ¿Si se me permite? – y todos se volvieron a mirarla – Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que el escándalo del orfanato es extremadamente desagradable y que ninguno de nosotros quiere que esos niños sufran. Sería la culminación de uno de mis deseos más queridos si todos los niños de esa institución llegaran a encontrar un hogar lleno de amor. Sé… - dijo quebrando un poco la voz – sé que hay gente con mucho amor que ofrecer. Preferiría que nos centráramos en eso en lugar de en antiguos insultos y viejos prejuicios.

Draco se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, dirigiéndose a la reportera.

\- Si no le importa, me gustaría llevar a mi mujer y a sus destrozados pies a casa.

Después de la apropiada objeción, la gente les deseó suerte a ambos a medida que atravesaban la multitud. Draco se veía adorable y Hermione amable y serena hasta que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y se miraron el uno al otro en la seguridad de su propia casa.

\- Eres demasiado brillante. – rió Draco – _"No vamos a centrarnos en antiguos insultos y viejos prejuicios"._

\- Ron, - Hermione estaba quitándose los zapatos – un regalo que sigue dando de sí.

\- Aun así, - dijo Draco – espero el día que sea _mi_ regalo.

\- Eres un sediento de sangre.

\- Y es por eso que me adoras. – dijo burlón antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo, antes de guardar las siguientes palabras de ella entre las cosas que más apreciaba.

\- Sólo es una de las razones entre las muchas.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Gretna Green:** es un pueblo del sur de Escocia, famoso porque ofrecía la posibilidad de casarse, sin el consentimiento de sus padres, a las parejas de menores de edad.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿No tenéis ganas de que Hermione por fin se canse se Ron y deje que Draco sacie su sed de sangre? ¡YO SÍ! Veremos que pasa en los siguientes caps ;)**

 **Mil besotes a todoooooooos!**

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Nancy:** Holaaaaa, me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia, es una de mis favoritas y tenía la necesidad de compartirla con los hispanohablantes, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y un fuerte abrazo desde el este de España jeje ;) Besitooos!

 **SALESIA:** Hola de nuevooooooooooo! Me alegra estar por aquí tan pronto, y claro que me estreso al no poder actualizar como antes, además de ser una terapia para mí es una droga para vosotras jajaja tengo que encargarme de repartir vuestra dosis que si no el síndrome de abstinencia os volverá locas xDD Ya… se me va la cabeza. Sí, Ron se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso, su mecha está más corta y va a explotar… es normal que intente llevarse a su terreno cuantos más aliados mejor y aunque no sea un lumbreras, sabe de estrategia y supongo que conocerá de primera mano que Harry se siente culpable por la muerte de Ginny (es mi opinión) y que ahora mismo es más manejable que nunca… A mí también me hizo mucha gracia cómo Theo se hace el interesante con la casa a la que ha sido seleccionada Æthel, jajaja es un crack! En fin cielo, espero que te guste el cap de hoy y que los exámenes me salieron geniaaal! Seguro que vuestro apoyo fue la clave para ello jejeje Mil besotes y abrazotes!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Cómo consigues que con cada review que escribes me parta el pecho en dos de la risa? En fin, esa aversión al queso si no está en según qué sitios específicos es, especial xD A mí si me gusta, sobre todo la tarta de quesoooooooooo *babeooooooo* ahora quiero tarta… T-T El pescado me ha dado asco durante l mayor parte de mi vida y ahora, bueno, no le voy a hacer el baile de la alegría a quien me lo sirva… pero me lo comería xDD Yo lo que odio con toda mi alma y no tiene ningún motivo son los canelones… ASCO PURO… en fin cielo, gracias por el apoyo y por conseguir sacarme siempre más de una sonrisa ;) Besoteeees!

 **Janed niffler:** Holaaa cieloooo! Gracias por todo el apoyo y tus palabras, pero como no me voy a estresar por no poder publicar con gente tan preciosa y generosa como vostroooooss, si es que te como la caraaaa :D Sí, normal que le temas a Ron… no se sabe hasta dónde puede ser capaz de llegar, se nota que tiene demasiado rencor y odio en su interior y eso es una mezcla explosiva que en cualquier momento estallará, ya veremos donde y cuando. Y sabiendo que Harry se debe sentir culpable por l muerte de Ginny es lógico que vaya a manipularlo, más fácil no lo podría tener el sinvergüenza xD Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo en escribir el mensaje y más cuando tuviste que enviar dos, xD a veces pasa y no te preocupes que se entendió a la perfección. Y sobre en que casa de Hogwarts cero estar, a ver te diría que soy una mezcla de todas que a veces tengo comportamientos demasiado Slytherins, a veces soy una Ravenclaw muy sabelotodo y otras una inocente Hufflepuff, pero supongo que la casa que mejor me representa es Gryffindor, porque soy demasiado impulsiva, no temo enfrentarme a las cosas y soy muy orgullosa xD y ¿tuu que piensas? Mil besos!


	29. Tomorrow & Tomorrow & Tomorrow

**¡Hola mis amoreeee!**

 **Nuevo cap, pero esta vez no me da tiempo ni tan siquiera repasar si hay se me han escapado dedazos (siento si os encontráis alguno muy evidente), una amiga me está esperando :S Sorry, promeeto que no tardaré en colgar el siguiente de The Serpent que volveré a corregirlo y a contestaros los reviews.**

 **En fin, disfrutad del capítulo pequeños polluelos ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 – Tomorrow & Tomorrow & Tomorrow (Mañana y mañana y mañana) **

La lechuza de por las mañanas trajo a la vez un pequeño paquete y una nota. Æthel abrió el paquete de su tía Mione en primer lugar, fingiendo indiferencia. Ya se había convertido en una experta en la política del dormitorio y mostrar demasiado entusiasmo significaría que la chica con la que no se llevaba demasiado bien desapareciera con lo que fuera su tesoro. Podría haberla hechizado o golpeado físicamente hasta dejarla sin sentido, en todo caso, pero había permanecido en calma por una nota de "Lord Nott", pidiéndole que permaneciera en las sombras, sin llamar la atención. _"Serás una estrella toda tu vida, princesa",_ le había dicho él _"Actúa con calma, y averigua quienes son tus verdaderos amigos mientras puedas"._

Estaba pensando en enviarle una caja de bombones trucados a otra chica, una que los repartiera por la mesa sin probar ninguno. Podría ver a la Pequeña Señorita robar alguno de los bombones, regodearse en ello, para a continuación, ponerse violentamente enferma o cambiar de color o hincharse como un pez globo, todas ellas eran deliciosas posibilidades. El único problema es que tendría que comprarlo todo la próxima vez que estuviera en casa y volver a envolver lo bombones para que no parecieran, evidentemente, de los Weasley, ya que los artículos de esa tienda eran inmediatamente confiscados. Se preguntó, en un momento, si su tío Draco estaría de acuerdo en enviárselos por correo; estaba bastante segura de que su padre se negaría. Si el tío Draco no lo hacía, ella sabía que Tía Mione, sí lo haría: _"Que no te pillen",_ sería todo lo que diría, encarando las cejas.

Casi toda su nueva familia le había dado diversas variaciones del _"Que no te pillen"_ como consejo antes de que se marchara. Eso y que, _"A nadie le gusta un fanfarrón"._ Al crecer en un orfanato, realmente no había necesitado que le dijeran nada de eso, pero seguían siendo buenos consejos de todos modos, así que ella no se regodeaba de sus conexiones con los poderosos personajes del ámbito político, ni mencionarlo.

Estaba segura de que no admitiría que había escuchado a su tía Mione contarle a su padre comenzar con la enseñanza de las Artes Oscuras, tan pronto como fuera práctico. Eso, pensó Æthel, era poco probable que gustara en una escuela que enseñaba Defensa contra dichas Artes. Incluso en la casa Slytherin se sentían inquietos de ser estrechamente asociados a la oscuridad después de la última guerra. _"Contrariamente a la creencia popular, esta no es una Casa de magos y brujas oscuros.",_ había dicho su Jefe de casa la primera noche. Æthel había parecido adecuadamente solemne e intimidada, mientras que interiormente pensó, _"Idiota."_ No podía esperar a que le dieran lecciones sobre algo más interesante que convertir agujas en cerillas.

Ahora desenvolvía el libro más reciente que su tía Mione le había enviado y ocultó una sonrisa para que su aspirante a torturadora no se diera cuenta de ello. _La Bruja de Blackbird Pond:_ los muggles tenían los mejores libros. Suponía que debía de ser algún tipo de compensación por no tener magia. Desgraciadamente, su compañera de habitación menos preferida le estaba prestando atención esa mañana y simplemente no la dejaba leer en paz.

\- ¿Otro libro muggle? Merlín, yo estría avergonzada de tener semejante basura de ese estilo. – la niña compuso una pausa antes de añadir maliciosamente – Pero supongo que al ser tu tía una sangre sucia no debe conocer nada mejor.

Æthel guardó el libro en su bolso sin decir nada, y simplemente miró fijamente a la chica con la misma mirada que tan nervioso ponía a Ron Weasley. Definitivamente iba a comprar los bombones la próxima vez que estuviera en su casa; si le contaba a tío Draco lo que esta chica acababa de decir de tía Mione, seguro que se los enviaría por correo.

\- Eres una vergüenza. – una chica de tercer año se acercó y Æthel fijó su mirada en ella con un giro brusco de cabeza para encontrarse a la chica, no mirándola a ella, sino a su pequeño problema – Deberías haber sido elegida en Gryffindor teniendo en cuenta que pareces ser a la vez una descerebrada e impulsiva.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y, con lo que Narcissa Malfoy hubiera considerado un resoplido vulgar, dijo:

\- Es ella la que recibe regalos de sangre sucia; es ella la que no debería pertenecer a nuestra Casa.

\- Ajá, - dijo la chica de tercer año – definitivamente Gryffindor. – una risita cruel se desplegó por toda la mesa; realmente no había peor insulto para ellos. Un Ravenclaw podía ser inteligente, y ninguno negaba que los Hufflepuffs fueran agradables, pero la feroz rivalidad entre casas aseguraba que ningún Slytherin podría admitir nunca nada bueno de un Gryffindor. No era muy brillante, el consenso general y era demasiado obvio para ser respetado.

\- Su tía ES una sangre sucia. – su pequeño tormento continuó, seguía empujando, sin notar que la corriente de opinión se había vuelto en su contra – Está gravado en su brazo derecho.

\- Así es. – Æthel se encogió de hombros – Por supuesto, tú podrías gravarte "inteligente" en tu brazo. Y eso no lo convertiría en realidad.

Los estudiantes que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su respuesta rieron en voz lo bastante alta como para ganarse una rápida mirada del Jefe de la Casa. Las horas de comida se suponían que debían guardar un decoro; considerándolo, su Jefe de Casa había sugerido la lección de mantener la malicia lo suficientemente sutil como para no atraer la atención. La chica de tercer año le sonrió a Æthel y ambas se evaluaron discretamente entre sí; las alianzas políticas comenzaban pronto.

Æthel abrió la otra parte del correo y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Alguien me ha enviado algo de _Sortilegios Weasley._ Es sólo un aviso de confiscación.

\- Extraño.

Sí que era extraño, pensó Æthel. No había nadie en su vida que le enviaría algo de esa tienda, y aunque alguien se decidiera a enviarle algún artículo, cualquiera que se preocupara por ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber había que volver a empaquetar los productor de Sortilegios Weasley. Muy extraño.

Con un encogimiento de hombro desestimó el confiscado producto, tomando una jarra de zumo y empezando a obtener algo de desayuno.

* * *

Narcissa miró alrededor de la habitación del bebé con aprobación.

\- Sigo pensando, - dijo, enderezando un par de libros que habían cometido el error de tumbarse en su presencia – que deberías trasladarte a la Mansión, especialmente con todo el esfuerzo que estáis empelando en la renovación de esa habitación en las mazmorras.

Hermione había decorado la habitación casi en su totalidad en tonos grises y plateados, con el techo de un azul que imitaba el color del cielo justo antes de que el mundo se hundiera en la oscuridad. Estrellas encantadas comenzaban a brillar cuando la luz ambiental disminuía y dos galaxias en espiral se aproximaban lentamente entre sí desde diferentes ángulos. Si Hermione ha hecho correctamente el hechizo se cruzarían cerca del decimosexto cumpleaños del bebé.

Draco la había desafiado a crear un hechizo más complejo que el de los jugadores de Quidditch que volaban alrededor de las paredes de la sala de juegos infantil. Los jugadores giraban en un bucle eterno por medio del mismo patrón; ella le había preguntado cuanto tiempo tardaban en recorrer todo el ciclo y cuando él le contesto "una semana", Hermione se burló de él. "Una semana" dijo ella, "¿Quieres que haga algo más complejo que un mísero hechizo de decoración de una semana? Eso es casi un insulto".

Todavía tenía que decirle que había trabajado en una nova en el cielo que debía apagarse en seis años más o menos, o que las estrellas realmente giraban alrededor del techo junto a las estaciones. Esa podría considerarse su victoria en ese asunto; aunque también pensaba que podría ser más satisfactorio decírselo, casualmente, unos años después: "¿Oh, eso? Sí, lo puse ahí cuando decoramos la habitación por primera vez". Después de pasar su infancia con gente que no la comprendía – no habían sido capaces de entenderla – por lo alejada que estaba del nivel de ellos, creía que nunca se cansaría de la capacidad de Draco para apreciar realmente su trabajo. No es que fuera muy efusivo en sus alabanzas, porque no lo era. Aun así, esa ceja arqueada combinada casualmente con un pequeño giño y una sonrisa significaba más que cualquiera de las exclamaciones a su brillantez que jamás Ron le hubiera dicho porque este hombre, este marido suyo, entendía lo que ella hacía. Era agradable, finalmente, tener a alguien que la entendiera.

\- Bueno, - Hermione desvió la mirada del cielo que había creado centrándola en la aristócrata mujer frente a ella – fui torturada en la Mansión. – Hermione se había cansado de esa discusión, de hecho, se había cansado de ella hacía varios meses – Por tu hermana. Este sitio tiene lo que podríamos llamar malos recuerdos para mí.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros.

\- Bella era impulsiva y sádica; todo el mundo tiene defectos. Estoy segura de que, con el paso del tiempo, encontraras que algunos de tus seguidores son menos fáciles de controlar que los demás.

\- Y algunos necesitan que se les afloje la correa de vez en cuando. – asintió Hermione – Sin embargo, nos gusta el apartamento y, realmente, sólo es un bebé. Hay espacio de sobra.

\- Pero no hay espacio para una niñera interna. – objetó Narcissa - ¿Cómo crees que serás capaz de manejar el ser Ministra sin la ayuda de atención infantil? Ya lo verás. Estarás en la Mansión en un plazo de dos meses.

\- Estar en la Ciudad tiene una serie de beneficios. – objetó Hermione otra vez. Otra vez. Merlín, Narcissa era implacable a la hora de buscar que su nieto viviera en su propia casa. Ahora Hermione ya sabía de donde había sacado Draco esa molesta persistencia – Es fácil encontrarse con la gente, fácil mantener el sentido de lo que está pasando. Y el viaje hacia el trabajo es más fácil.

\- Mmm. Eres una bruja; los desplazamientos no son un inconveniente para ti. – Narcissa volvió a admirar la habitación, estando bastante segura de que tenía razón y que el tiempo daría lugar a conseguir lo que quería – Me gusta la manera en que has hecho esto. La constelación es una delicia.

\- Me parecía apropiado. – dijo Hermione, pensando en la lista de nombres de estrella que Narcissa le había dado casi tan pronto como le habían dicho lo del embarazo. La mujer había destacado los nombres que eran especialmente bonitos para niños, y lo más molesto de toda la situación era que Hermione se había encontrado estando de acuerdo con las opciones de su suegra.

Draco entró en la habitación acercando sus labios a la mejilla de Narcissa.

\- Madre. – dijo sonriendo y después, agarró la mano de Hermione, besándole los dedos – Te he echado de menos, amor. Todo conspiración y nada de juego en estos días, al parecer.

\- ¿Cómo van los planes? – Narcissa se acomodó en el sofá de color gris pálido, fijando su mirada en ambos jóvenes frente a ella – He disfrutado viendo a tu circulo interno darse cuenta lentamente de la verdad sobre la fábula absurda de tu origen.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras Hermione se sentaba en el sillón a juego.

\- Es cierto, - dijo Hermione, frotándose un poco la parte baja de la espalda – aunque me ruboriza admitirlo. Realmente no soy la renacida Nimue.

\- Chica lista, - dijo Narcissa – La adopción implícita de Theo hacia ti fue un toque especialmente adorable. Casi me engañaste por un rato. Al igual que esa chica Parkinson, ciertamente no se parece a Eustacia, la pobre, pensé que ninguno de los chicos realmente aceptarían a una mujer que no era lo que decía ser. – la mujer vaciló y Hermione le sonrió sin rodeos, esperando que terminara la frase – Y Blaise, por supuesto – Narcissa continuó – No es ningún estúpido y algo más que un elitista sangre pura, no obstante, su devoción a ti es inconfundible y claramente no fingida. Es impresionante, realmente, lo que has hecho.

\- Me temo que no sé qué es lo que quieres decir, madre. – dijo Draco, todavía parado ante las dos mujeres – Debo estar volviéndome senil; vas a tener que ser más explícita.

Narcissa ignoró a su hijo.

\- Ambas Greengrass, a menos que esté muy equivocada, lo han descubierto; sus padres son un fastidio, por supuesto, per las dos son mujeres jóvenes y exquisitas, con un cuidadoso manejo, el joven Greg también será un excelente aliado. Yo, por supuesto, deseando conocer a mi nieto, el nuevo Heredero de la Casa Malfoy y estaría muy airada con cualquier persona que incluso considerara sugerir que ha había alguna… dilución… en la línea sanguínea.

\- ¿Dilución? – Hermione compuso una mueca adorable y se alisó el cabello - ¿Es posible diluir la sangre y aun así tener una persona viva?

Narcissa y Hermione se sonrieron la una a la otra, mensajes enviados y recibidos.

* * *

\- Hola Harry. – Luna se recostó en su asiento de la librería, dejando caer la bolsa de tejer en el suelo, tirando de la manta en la que estaba trabajando mientras examinaba al hombre frente a ella. Estaba más delgado y unas oscuras y profundas sombras se habían asentado bajo sus ojos. Sostenía una bufanda que Luna reconoció como de Ginny, retorciéndola entre sus dedos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a olerla.

\- No puedo recordar cosas. – dijo él sin saludarla – La forma en la que me sonreía por las mañanas y cuando ponía los ojos en blanco por mi pelo desordenado, eso recuerdo. Pero siempre me decía algo después de eso y se ha ido. Ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Luna y cuando Harry asintió, le dijo formalmente – Siento mucho tu pérdida.

Lo sentía, aunque más de forma abstracta, la tristeza de cada vez que una escuchaba que un ex compañero a muerto, alguien a quien no has visto ni hablado en años. El tipo de vana tristeza que te hace pararte si estás leyendo el periódico y ves una nota necrológica, levantas la cabeza, y decirle a tu esposo: "¿Has escuchado quién y cómo ha muerto?" No era la aguda punzada que había esperado sentir, especialmente sabiendo que, efectivamente, Hermione había dispuesta la muerte de la chica. Desde luego no era el doloroso vacío que Harry estaba soportando claramente. Ginny no se había interesado en su amiga del colegio después de la guerra, no le extrañaba, una amiga obsoleta a quien simplemente no podías sacar y confiar en que no se parara a estudiar los dinteles en lugar de charlar de cualquier adulador que Ginny hubiera encontrado. Cualquier que fuera la cercanía que tuvieron hacía tiempo que se hubo disipado. Aun así, pensó Luna, probablemente debería importarle más que ellos la mataran.

Luna se preocupaba, a veces, que su interés en la revolución de Hermione fuera tan pulcramente ingeniero, que la magia oscura que estaba utilizando para hacerlo hubiera ahogado su propi sentido moral del bien y el mal. _Soy,_ pensó para sí misma, _algo culpable de la destrucción de este hombre, el salvador de nuestro mundo y alguna vez mi amigo, y sólo siento una mínima tristeza de que se interpusiera en el camino. Me pregunto qué dice eso de mí._

Por supuesto, nunca había sido agradable sin pensar en ello y lo que estaba haciendo Hermione, incluso al margen del cambio de régimen que Luna apoyaba totalmente, le parecía interesante, tan, tan interesante, más interesante de lo que Hermione siquiera sospechaba y esa fascinación de Luna con esa magia era mayor que su simpatía por una pareja que hacía mucho tiempo que la habían abandonado como a una extraña que para qué molestarse. Aun así, Harry parecía poco más que una víctima desafortunada.

\- La quería. – dijo Harry con sencilla dignidad y Luna asintió – La vida no es justa. – añadió.

\- No. – Luna estuvo de acuerdo, dejando que sus manos se movieran por los patrones con el que se sentía tan satisfecha.

\- Me gusta tu anillo. – dijo Harry, después de observar fijamente como sus manos movían las agujas poco a poco.

\- Gracias. – Luna se detuvo a mirar su anillo. Pequeños zafiros y esmeraldas se alternaban; sentía que era muy llamativo en ella, pero Blaise había señalado que, en el curso normal de las cosas le habría dado a una mujer una piedra los suficientemente grande para lucir a ojos de cualquiera, así que tuvo que ceder y dejar que le diera algo al menos reluciente – Blaise me lo dio.

\- ¿Todavía estás con Zabini? – Harry compuso una expresión como si hubiera descubierto que la leche que le había echado al té hubiera explotado y Luna rio.

\- Se podría decir que sí. – admiró el anillo `por un momento más antes de volver a su labor.

\- Así que, - señaló Harry - ¿estás bien y realmente con las serpientes ahora?

\- Estás dibujando líneas y creando bandos donde no existen. – Luna sacudió la cabeza – No tienes que…

\- Sí tengo. – Harry le impidió continuar – Ron es mi mejor amigo y dice…

\- Ron es idiota. – Luna no tenía intención de siquiera pretender que le gustaba el más joven de los Weasley – Cuando la gente lo escucha acaba en lugares oscuros.

\- Ya estoy en un lugar oscuro. – dijo Harry y esta vez Luna suspiró.

\- No obstante, no tienes por qué quedarte ahí. – la rubia frunció el ceño, intentando pensar una manera de llegar a él – Llora a tu esposa, Harry. No participes en el juego en este momento. Las reglas no son las que crees; no son las mismas que cuando estábamos en el colegio.

\- Siempre me ha gustado romper las reglas. – Harry compuso un breve destello de la sonrisa que recordaba a su época de Hogwarts, una brizna del chico encantador que había soportado la carga de todos ellos sobre sus hombros y que era suficiente para hacer que intentará, de nuevo, salvarlo.

\- Te estoy pidiendo que te mantengas alejado de Ron. – le dijo, sabiendo que no iba a funcionar – Deja ir todo esto. Márchate, ves a descansar a Francia o Italia. Ni siquiera puedes ver todos los trozos, Harry. No puedes ganar esto.

\- Estás de su lado. – la acusó él.

\- No hay bandos, o no los habrá mañana, o pronto. Mañana, y mañana, y mañana*.

\- No tiene ningún sentido. Nunca has tenido ningún sentido. – dijo Harry amargamente – Luna Lunática.

Entonces, Luna recordó, el momento en que decidió que le gustaba Blaise como algo más que una lengua inteligente unida a un atractivo hombre. Fue cuando él empujó su varita – su varita real no una varita metafórica a pesar que también había una gran cantidad de esos empujones - contra su cuello, diciéndole que pensaba que era una amenaza. Había sido la primera vez que alguien, un hombre al menos, había visto a través de la niebla por la que tendía a pasear, dándose cuenta de que no estaba simplemente chiflada. Por supuesto, después de eso le había advertido que si volvía a hacerlo lo castraría; una cosa era estar encantada de que alguien la tomara gravemente y otra muy distinta la violencia para estimular la pareja. El viejo insulto de "Luna Lunática" le recordaba lo poco que realmente le importaba ser rechazada. También pudo escuchar a Blaise decir en su mente: " _Si he aprendido una cosa, amigo, es que nunca es al azar."_

\- Bueno, - dijo Luna volviendo a guardar sus cosas de hacer punto – creo que voy a volver a jugar con mi _pungi*._ Ha sido agradable verte, Harry. – dejó una pausa y, entonces, añadió – Piensa en lo que te he dicho; considéralo, por favor. Si puedes. Fuiste, después de todo, nacido de una mujer. No hay profecía para ti esta vez.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras Luna se alejaba.

* * *

\- Hermione Granger. – Molly Weasley entrecerró lo ojos hacia la mujer, con el ceño fruncido ante su transformación. Atrás quedó aquella chica de pelo muy espeso que casi suspiraba por su aprobación; no conocía a esa elegante criatura sentada en el orfanato clasificando libros.

\- Molly, - Hermione reconoció a la mujer con el más mínimo movimiento de cabeza – Es Granger-Malfoy, en realidad, o simplemente Malfoy. Me casé hace unos meses. Tal vez has oído sobre ello.

Molly, sintiendo el peso de un casual rechazo, se paró por un momento, mirando hacia esa pequeña zorra, esa perra que había abandonado a Ron a una vida de libertinaje, para después hacer unas de las afirmaciones más ridículas sobre la violencia de él y la sangre de ella. _Pequeña y estúpida sangre sucia,_ pensó Molly, _deja utilizar el insulto en la intimidad de la mente, luciendo, como una aristócrata sangre pura. No importa lo que te pongas o que te prostituyas a ti misma, que no conseguirás quitarte el olor de mugre de encima._

 _Lady Malfoy,_ pensó Molly con una mueca, sostenía lo que parecía ser un cuaderno muggle en su regazo, sentada mientras confeccionaba una lista de títulos y colocaba los libros en dos grandes pilas. Ningún sangre pura real hubiera tenido nunca un cuaderno muggle, un patético y claro ejemplo de sus mugrientos antecedentes.

\- Deberías prestarme atención, Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué? – Hermione seguía hojeando uno de los libros, frunciendo el ceño ante las páginas dañadas antes de ponerlo en la mayor de las pilas – Usted no me ha prestado atención a mí en años, no desde que Ron decidiera que prefería un sinfín de compañeras presumiblemente pagadas a mi compañía. No puedo imaginarme que puede ser tan repentinamente importante como para que no puedas simplemente enviarle una nota a mi secretaria.

\- Sé que mataste a Ginny. – siseó la mujer mayor.

Hermione levantó la mirada ante eso y dijo:

\- Oh, Molly. Sé que el dolor es algo terrible, pero realmente no creo que debieras culparme de todas tus tragedias. ¿Has pensado en ver a un consejero?

\- No necesito un consejero, perra. – dijo Molly, sintiéndose aguijoneada por la obvia falsa simpatía de la otra mujer – Necesito que pagues por ello.

En ese momento Hermione se puso en pie, cepillándose algunas motas de polvo de su vestido por lo demás impecable. Compuso una escalofriante sonrisa y Molly dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sólo para que Hermione cerrara las distancias entre ambas, inclinándose hacia delante poniéndose justo en el borde de estar demasiado cerca.

\- Molly, no creo que debas proceder a amenazar a la gente. Tu familia ya está en un gran caos por la muerte de Fred y Ginny y Ron desaparecido que odiaría perder el tiempo contigo si tienes que ir al Ministerio para ser interrogada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con " _Ron desaparecido_ "?

\- Oh, es cierto, - Hermione se apoyó cerca del oído de Molly y susurró – eso todavía no ha pasado.

Molly parecía horrorizada y Hermione soltó una risa.

\- Déjeme decirle un par de cosas, Señora Molly Weasley. Su nombre está en toda esta institución; Kingsley podía haber desviado el dinero, pero dejaste que usara este lugar para ocultarlo, tú, reconocida figura materna. ¿Cuánto le gustaría informes diarios en todos los periódicos sobre cómo vive, en comparación con la forma que viven estos niños? ¿Qué comen los Weasley, mientras que los huérfanos que os comprometisteis a cuidar sufren? ¿Cómo se visten los Weasley, mientras que los huérfanos usan harapos muggles desgastados? ¿A qué juegan los Weasley, mientras que estos niños tienen la suerte de tener una sola pelota que patear? Sigue molestándome y eso es exactamente lo que obtendrás. ¿Y lo bonito, Molly? ¿Lo que lo hace tan dulce, tan absolutamente perfecto? ¿Artístico, incluso? Te lo has hecho tú misma. Si hubieras rechazado el honor de estar en la Junta nada de este escándalo te habría salpicado. Si te hubieras asegurado de que esos niños tuvieran un ambiente decente, utilizado realmente el dinero asignado a este lugar para cuidar de ellos. Serías una figura pública intocable. Pero eso no fue lo que hiciste. Robaste ese dinero a unos niños para llenarte tus propios bolsillos. Así que, y me marcharía a casa si fuera tú, Molly, y dejaría de culpar a otras personas por todo lo que va mal en mi vida. Sólo has cosechado lo que sembraste.

\- Harry y Ron van a detenerte. – susurró la mujer, casi siseando, aunque ahora el malestar había sustituido a la furia que había sentido al entrar al entrar en la sala de ocio del orfanato.

\- ¿Detenerme en qué? – Hermione dio un paso atrás, mirando fijamente en torno a la habitación, recién pintada, gracias a sus propios caballeros, aun así todavía institucional y estéril - ¿En la candidatura a Ministra? ¿En tener un bebé? ¿En el voluntariado para reponer la biblioteca de este lugar? Lo dudo. Vamos a celebrar una pública colección de libros en mi próximo evento de campaña, tomando donaciones de libros nuevos para los niños. ¿Tal vez te gustaría donar alguno?

\- Te detendrán ante todo. – espetó Molly, frustrada.

\- Lo último que supe de Harry es que apenas podía levantarse de la cama. Dudo que pueda detenerme en algo. – Hermione inclinó la cabeza a un lado, simulando estar teniendo en cuenta la difícil situación de Harry – Le pediré a Daphne que le envíe algunas flores, expresándole mi preocupación por su desafortunado destino y todo eso.

\- Está ayudando a Ron; ¡vamos a detenerte! – explotó Molly casi dando un puntapié al suelo; no podía creer la facilidad con que esa pequeña zorra don nadie la había reducido, reducido a Molly Weasley de soltera Prewett, dejándola echando chispas. _¿Y cómo se atreve a amenazarme,_ pensó Molly, _con el estado de este lugar?_ Esos niños tenían un techo sobre sus cabezas y comida en la mesa; ¿quién se imaginaba que alguien hiciera más por los engendros de los monstruos que libraron las dos guerras?

\- Bueno, me haré una nota de ella. – dijo Hermione con una aburrida cortesía – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver a sacar los peores de estos libros. Tenemos la intención de poner una mesa a las puertas del Ministerio con estos como una exhibición para demostrar las negligencias, mientras animamos a la gente a hacer una donación.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Molly.

\- ¿Oh, enserio? – Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de tamaño infantil junto a la mesa, quitando de esta un trozo de pintura desgastada – Creo que la recolección de libros será muy exitosa en muchos aspectos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):**

En el dialogo que dice "Mañana y mañana y mañana", Luna está citando a Macbeth: " _Mañana, y mañana, y mañana se arrastra con paso mezquino día tras día hasta la sílaba final del tiempo escrito, y la luz de todo nuestro ayer guió a los bobos hacia el polvo de la muerte."_ Acto V, escena V.

Luna se refiere de nuevo a Macbeth con el comentario que le hace a Harry, que es nacido de una mujer al igual que a Macbeth se le dijo que ningún hombre nacido de mujer podría vencerlo.

 _Pungi:_ instrumento tradicional usado en el encantamiento de serpientes.


	30. A Confusion of Weasels

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Hoy tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, ni sé cómo he podido terminar de traducir el cap sin que me explote la cabeza... :S En fin, dejaré para el siguiente lo de contestar a los reviews.**

 **En dos capítulos más, terminaremos lo que viene siendo la primera parte de la historia ;)**

 **Por cierto, hay una persona que no ha dejado su nombre que me ha enviado varios comentarios pidiéndome por favor que actualice "Partners", quería decirle (si lee esto) que en cuanto acabe una de estas dos traducciones Dramione retomaré esa traducción.**

 **Os adoro, no lo olvidéis.**

 **¡Besitos!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 - A Confusion of Weasels (Una Confusión de Comadrejas)**

George retiró una silla en la mesa familiar. A pesar de vivir encima de la tienda solo – dolorosa y terriblemente solo – cada semana y en múltiples ocasiones regresaba a casa para comer la comida que hacia su madre. Después de la muerte de Ginny iba casi a diario; el entierro lo había dejado entumecido y con la necesidad de rodearse de su familia, de amigos, ocuparse, cualquier cosa para rellenar los horribles silencios que iban en aumento. Echaba en falta a la pequeña niña que lo había acompañado, molestado y… _no pienses en ello._ Ir por ese camino era encaminarse a la locura.

Echaba de menos a la valiente mujer que desafió a un monstruo.

Incluso echaba en falta a la desgarrada alcohólica que había sido al final.

Miró a Ron, sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Su hermano pequeño estaba tan destruido por la guerra, como el resto de ellos. Sin embargo, le resultaba más fácil de comprender el alcoholismo de Ginny o la retirada de Percy en la política que la caída de Ron en el libertinaje, le resultaba difícil entender como el hermano que había sido tan valiente cuando era necesario se había convertido en un hombre que golpeaba a las mujeres, que culpaba a todos los demás por todo.

 _A veces,_ pensó George, _no hay razón ni a quién culpar. Las cosas malas simplemente sucedían. "Aquí hay monstruos", como decían los antiguos mapas._

\- Tengo, - dijo, intentando alcanzar la jarra de zumo de naranja – la carta más perturbadora que McGonagall haya podido enviar.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Ron desinteresado. George esperaba, realmente esperaba, que la falta de interés no se alterara.

\- Al parecer, algún imbécil le ha enviado a la pequeña Æthel Nott una caja de bombones envenenados. – George resopló con disgusto mientras se servía un vaso de jugo y un cucharon de huevos en su plato y sin dejar los ojos de su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué se ha puesto en contacto contigo? – Ron sonó un poco demasiado casual. _Simplemente… Joder._

\- Porque los bombones se adquirieron originalmente en mi tienda y modificados para que en lugar de causar leves vómitos la toxicidad fuese fatal. – George sacudió la cabeza y añadió – Alguna broma, ¿eh? Nunca pensé que enviaría un Howler a un profesor, pero eso fue exactamente lo que hice.

\- ¿Le enviaste un Howler? – Ron casi se atragantó con sus propios huevos - ¿Por qué harías eso?

George Weasley estudió a su hermano pequeño y dijo, con mucha calma:

\- Porque la idea de envenenar a un niño a conciencia es despreciable y quería dejarle muy claro lo que sentía al respecto.

Ron rodó los ojos, sin impresionarse.

\- Casi me mataste media docena de veces cuando éramos niños al experimentar con tus trucos. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan particular entre tus cosas y el daño que puedan causar?

\- Hago bromas, Ron. – dijo George – Hay una gran diferencia entre volver a mi hermano púrpura durante un día o dos como una broma e intentar asesinar deliberadamente a una niña. – comió en silencio durante unos segundos, sintiendo algo muriendo en su interior – Ya sabes, Ron. – suspiró – Ya no soy un niño. He visto a gente que amaba sacrificada frente a mis ojos, igual que tú. Tal vez antes he sido imprudente, pero odiaría pensar que alguien utilizaría esa imprudencia para justificar el uso de algo que hice para matar a una persona.

Ron parecía culpable, maldición. Simplemente… _¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir en un mundo sin Ginny?,_ se preguntaba George, _¿O… ni siquiera pienses en ello. En eso radica toda la locura_. George ejerció un control mental que lo mantuvo de una sola pieza. Sin… esas dos personas. Y otro de sus hermanos intentando transformarse en un monstruo. Aquí hay monstruos. _Aquí, en esta mesa, comiendo huevos._

\- Ron, - dijo finalmente George, saliendo de sus pensamientos – si descubriera que tienes algo que ver con dañar a Æthel Nott…

\- ¿Por qué te importa? – dijo Ron, con la voz llena de un atisbo vil de odio que lo nutría – No es más que una mocosa mortífaga.

\- No es más que una niña de once años con un gato, un padre que la adora y una tía que…

\- Hermione se merece lo que le pase…

\- Era tu amiga. – George soltó el tenedor – Todos creíamos que ambos os casaríais y entonces tú… - se detuvo – eso no importa. Incluso si la niña fuera hija de _Voldemort_ no es aceptable intentar matarla. Ron. Cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, páralo. Los bombones que le enviaste, y no intentes negarlo, nunca has sido nada bueno mintiendo, fueron interceptados porque nuestros, mis, productos no están permitidos en el colegio y la manipulación fue descubierta así que nadie salió herido; no ha causado ningún daño. No es demasiado tarde para recular y volver de la cruzada en la que te hayas metido.

George vio a su hermano tirar la servilleta sobre la mesa y convocar a un elfo doméstico para que limpiara su plato.

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando. – dijo, mientras salía de la sala.

George dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. _Aquí hay monstruos._

* * *

Hermione y Daphne habían puesto la mesa lo suficientemente cerca del Ministerio como para que el reproche implícito fuera obvio, sin embargo, cuando alguien le preguntaba a Daphne simplemente reía y decía: " _Este es el único lugar en el que pudimos conseguir un permiso"_

La librería al otro lado de la calle había sido un factor en la ubicación, por supuesto. Que el propietario de dicha librería fuera un tranquilo miembro de los contactos de Blaise y de Los Caballeros de la Dama había jugado un papel absolutamente decisivo en la elección final de la ubicación. La silenciosa lealtad a Hermione de las personas que la apoyaban, no estaban pasando desapercibidas; él acababa de hacer un buen negocio con la venta de libros para los niños.

\- Remplace un libro. – decía Hermione a los transeúntes.

La seguridad para este pequeño numerito había traído pesadillas y dolores de cabeza a Theo y Draco, dando como resultado que ambos tuvieran que beber en exceso más de una vez, pero, habían conseguido colocar un buen número de barreras y el cuidadoso y asombroso escalonamiento de su gente alrededor de la calle, haciendo parecer, a cualquier viandante que pasara por allí, que Lady Granger-Malfoy, principal candidata a Ministra de Magia, estaba a cargo de una mesa de caridad, totalmente accesible al público y sin protección.

Ron la observaba, allí de pie con Daphne, desde un callejón, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, simplemente notando la aparente laxitud de la seguridad de su equipo. _Puedo lidiar con esto,_ pensó para sí mismo. Probablemente la mejor manera era hacerse una idea de cómo manejaban los eventos públicos y, entonces, darle en uno de ellos, teniendo un mayor impacto. _Quiero,_ pensó, _que todos la vean sufrir de igual forma que ella ha hecho que todos me vean sufrir a mí._

 _-_ Llévese uno de los libros del Orfanato del Fénix y reemplázalo con un nuevo libro. – decía Daphne en voz alta a la gente que caminaba por ahí. Se paraban, esas personas, se paraban y miraban los libros rasgados, estropeados y maltratados. La mayoría parecían atónitos.

\- ¿Esto era lo que los niños tenían para leer? – dijo una mujer sosteniendo uno de los libros, con la mitad de las paginas arrancadas y otras manchadas – Esto es basura.

\- Es por eso que estamos aquí, pidiéndole a la gente que reemplace uno de los libros que hay aquí con uno nuevo o semi-nuevo. Todos los libros que donen hoy las personas irán directamente para los niños. – Hermione le sonrió de manera alentadora a la mujer. Consigamos llevarles lectura.

\- Realmente admirable. – dijo un hombre, intercambiando tres libros de la mesa por otros tres nuevos de la librería cercana - Cómo consigues realmente rebajarte y hacer el trabajo, Cuán implicada estás en la vida de la gente común.

\- Bueno, - Hermione le sonrió al hombre – no es por ser burda, pero le agradecería que recordará ese sentimiento cuando sea el momento de votar.

\- Lo haré. – le prometió él.

\- Gracias. – Hermione parecía satisfecha, enviándole al hombre el destello más cautivador de aprobación. Que Hermione Granger te transmitiera eso no era poca cosa, ni siquiera antes de su pequeño baño de sangre con el pequeño conejo y el hombre se pasó el resto del día en un feliz ensueño.

Se intercambió cada libro, sin ninguna media de seguridad que interviniera y la reputación de Hermione de buena y virtuosa se vio reforzada.

\- Una vez más, lo has hecho. – dijo Daphne empacando los libros en cajas a la espera de los miembros de Los Caballeros de la Dama.

\- ¿Había alguna duda? – preguntó la misma Dama, inclinándose para darle un abrazo a George Weasley además de una de las cajas que había sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Contigo? – resopló Daphne – Nunca. Miembro más inteligente del Trío de Oro y nuestra hermosa Dama. – miró con culpabilidad a George y entonces añadió – Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes por no ensalzar a mi hermano. – murmuró él – No ha hecho nada que sea digno de elogio últimamente.

* * *

Las fotografías de los memorándums con el nombre de Kingsley Shacklebolt empezaron a aparecer en los periódicos, en folletos enviados a las casas de la gente. Las pocas personas que habían defendido al hombre fueron desacreditadas cuando se hizo dolorosa y obviamente claro que él había, de hecho, aprobado personalmente el fraude, aprobado personalmente el robo y aprobado personalmente la corrupción.

Percy Weasley leía los artículos de investigación que salían impresos, siempre aterrorizado de encontrar su propio nombre en ellos. Siempre había mantenido la promesa; si él apoyaba a Hermione, ella mantendría su nombre fuera del escándalo.

Pensó en la cárcel. Pensó en la sucia política que esa mujer y su grupo de serpientes estaban jugando. Pensó en que sabía que se iba a posicionar a sí misma como una especie de poder absoluto.

Pensó en un asiento en el Wizengamot y se admitió a sí mismo que no poco le importaba que fuera una reina siempre y cuando él no estuviera en la cárcel. En su opinión, ella haría un excelente trabajo ayudando a salvar su conciencia, logrando un poco de auto-conciencia menos irritante.

Observaba a Ron, al otro lado de la mesa cuando ambos estaban en lo que todavía consideraba su hogar. Parecía tener un aire satisfecho por algo; una especie de media alegría acechaba las arrugas de alrededor de los ojos cuando sonreía. George había dejado de hablar con su hermano más pequeño. "Se ha convertido," le dijo su hermano cuando Percy le preguntó al respecto, acorralándolo en su propia tienda "en alguien del que no quiero saber".

 _Tengo que decírselo a mi Lady,_ pensó Percy, sin siquiera darse cuenta de haber usado el extraño título en sus pensamientos en algunas ocasiones. Había algo raro en Ron, más allá de lo habitual.

Envió una nota y recibió una contestación políticamente correcta de Draco Malfoy, que lo dejó preocupado y frustrado de que nadie estuviera tomando en serio su advertencia sobre Ron. Se habría sentido menos frustrado y considerablemente más preocupado si hubiera escuchado la discusión de que Draco y Hermione habían tenido al recibir su nota.

\- Percy y Ron nunca han sido cercanos. – insistió Hermione - No es probable que tenga un verdadero conocimiento de los planes de su hermano, aun suponiendo que Ron sea capaz de urdir planes.

\- Tenemos que matarlo ya. – Draco lanzó un vaso a través de la sala y el sonido que hizo al romperse en pedazos logrando interrumpir su virulenta furia – Está tramando algo y el riesgo es mayor que los beneficios llegados a este punto. Las elecciones son sólidamente nuestras; la Orden totalmente desacreditada. Él necesita desaparecer.

\- No hay riesgo. – le espetó Hermione de vuelta – Simplemente lo odias.

\- ¡Y tú tienes una vena sentimental hacia él, a pesar de todo y eso es una desventaja!

\- Esto es obra mía, Draco. No tuya.

Pero Percy no había oído esa discusión, no sabía que su preocupada carta le había situado en la categoría de "leal" para Draco, o lo bueno que era estar en ese lugar. Todo lo que sabía era que Ron, el impulsivo Ron con su resentimiento cocinado a fuego lento, parecía demasiado feliz por algo y que la mujer que impedía, que mantenía Percy Weasley fuera dela cárcel no escuchaba las advertencias sobre su hermano.

 _Tal vez,_ pensó con un atisbo de esperanza, _estoy equivocado._ Desde luego, se había equivocado con las artimañas financieras. George lo había arrastrado hasta el orfanato, un día, mostrándole el patio de tierra compacta, la escasez de juguetes, la sombría opresión institucional que se respiraba en el ambiente y se sintió avergonzado.

 _Yo hice esto,_ llegó a pensar, _yo aprobé esto y, ¿todo para qué? ¿Por inversiones de riesgo fallidas? ¿Para que Ron, con sus rápidos golpes y sus interminables golfas, pudiera desempeñarse después de la guerra? ¿Para que yo pudiera ser rico?_

No se detuvo a preguntarse exactamente lo que estaba tolerando ahora con el fin de mantenerse alejado de la cárcel, y tal vez, se quedaría un pedacito del poder que tanto le gustaba. En su lugar pagó su culpabilidad en una multa con forma de donación al orfanato, una tan sustancial que George lo había mirado, parpadeado, y vuelto a confirmar la cantidad.

\- Nosotros hicimos esto. – fue todo lo que Percy dijo – Tenemos que arreglarlo.

Se sintió un poco sucio ante el respeto que vio en la cara de George. De todos modos hizo la donación, sin dar más explicación.

Lo pararon, junto a su hermano, mientras se marchaban.

\- Señor Weasley. – había dicho la reportera y ambos hermanos se dieron media vuelta – Señor Percy Weasley. – aclaró.

\- ¿Sí? – le contestó él.

\- ¿Tiene algún comentario que hacer sobre la revelación de que su jefe más inmediato estaba metido hasta el fondo en los casos de corrupción financiera que sucedían en nuestro gobierno?

\- Me avergüenza. – había contestado Percy, honestamente.

\- ¿Usted no lo sabía? – había presionado la reportera.

\- No. – una respuesta mucho menos honesta.

* * *

\- Odio esto. – Ron se encontraba junto a Molly mientras ésta guiaba al impasible Harry hasta su cama. Incluso los hospitales mágicos olían, siempre, a una horrible combinación de desinfectante, vómito y comida institucional y Ron podía sentido impregnado en la ropa y el pelo mientras Harry se sentaba obedientemente en la cama – Odio esto. – repitió.

\- Lo sé. – Molly apartó algunos mechones oscuros de Harry de sus ojos antes de pasar a remover los objetos personales extendidos sobre la mesita de noche. Algunos pañuelos, algunas flores. La Sanadora le había desaconsejado que pusiera una fotografía de Ginny por lo que había encontrado una de Ron y Harry, con los brazos extendidos alrededor del otro después de una victoria en Quidditch y empezó a mover esa fotografía en primer lugar frente a las flores, después detrás de ellas y finalmente frente a ellas de nuevo – él está tan… no sé qué más hacer. – Molly observó al hombre que no había hablado con ellos durante días, que no comía a menos que alguien lo alimentara con una cuchara – La Sanadora piensa que puede ayudarnos, piensa hablar con alguien especialista en este tipo de cosas… y supongo que habrá algunas nuevas pociones que se hayan desarrollado en estos últimos años. Hay un montón de razones para tener esperanza, Ron. Él no se quedará… así… para siempre.

Ron se sentó junto a Harry en la cama, moviéndose inquietamente, intentando encontrar un lugar donde colocar los pies. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos, así que primero las dejó reposar sobre su regazo, después acarició la rodilla de su amigo antes de finalmente deslizarlas bajo las piernas, sentándose sobre ellas.

\- Mejórate, compañero. – masculló – Sé que la echas de menos, todos lo hacemos, pero… - Ron casi se atragantó con sus siguientes palabras, pero tal vez la mocosa era lo que necesitaban para traer a su amigo, su hermano, de vuelta de donde fuera que estuviera – Piensa en Alicia. Tu hija te necesita. Estoy seguro de que se está haciendo grande, pronto podrá caminar. Tienes que salir de aquí para poder ser el padre de tu hija, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Leesha?

La cabeza de Molly se incorporó rápidamente ante la primera palabra que el hombre había dicho en días.

\- ¿Ginny? – Harry miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

\- Ginny está muerta, amigo. – resolvió Ron, tragándose el nudo que amenazaba con ahogarlo – Necesitas mejorar por Alicia. Tu hija. Ella te necesita.

\- Ginny está tan molesta por Leesha. – Harry sacudía la cabeza y Molly apretó los puños, hasta que con un cuidadoso autocontrol, los liberó.

\- Ginny, - dijo ella – hubiera querido que hicieras lo correcto por la niña, alejarla de los monstruos con los que convive, traerla de vuelta a la Madriguera, así podría ayudarte a criarla. – tragó saliva y después añadió – Ron tiene razón, Harry. Tienes que conseguir mejorar por tu hija, tienes que volver con nosotros.

\- Hermione no me permite tener a Leesha. – Harry sacudió la cabeza de nuevo – Dijo que no lo haría. Escuché a esas dos. – desvió la mirada hacia Ron – No puedo hacerlo, Ron. Todo ha desaparecido. Hermione se lo ha llevado todo, ¿no es así? La hice enfadar y se lo ha llevado todo. Debería haberla defendido y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- No te preocupes por Hermione. – Ron se levantó, frotándose los jos antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos – Yo me encargaré de ella. Tu simplemente intenta mejorarte para que puedas… para que puedas criar a tu hija.

\- Está bien. – Harry miró a su alrededor, con la boca ligeramente abierta - ¿Ron?

\- ¿Sí, Harry?

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ron se dio la vuelta, luchando por controlar lo sollozos que amenazaban por sacudirlo. A veces, deseaba simplemente poder colapsar como Harry lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón, no lo hacía, no podía.

Fue Molly quien respondió a la confusa pregunta del chico.

\- Estás en San Mungo, Harry. Has estado un poco estresado últimamente y te traje aquí para ver si mejorabas.

\- Oh.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio antes de que la Sanadora se precipitara dentro de la habitación con total eficiencia y actividad; le entregó a Harry un pijama, ordenándole que se cambiara, le dijo a los Weasley que tenían que salir, que podían consultar el horario de visitas y los animó que lo visitaran tan a menudo como fuera posible, parecía que eso ayudaba a mejorar. ¿Una foto de su hija? La Sanadora ladeó la cabeza, considerándolo antes de asentir, con pequeñas sacudidas de cabeza que lograron cansar a Ron. Una foto de su hija era una excelente idea, podría ayudarlo a volver de vuelta al mundo real, les dijo. Vio como los Weasley se alejaban de la cama y procedió a cerrar la cortina de privacidad, cuando Harry habló:

\- ¿Ron? Le dirás a Ginny donde estoy, ¿verdad?

Ron presionó los labios tan fuertemente que le dolieron antes de decir:

\- Lo haré, amigo.

\- ¿Y Ron?

\- ¿Sí? – Ron se preparó mentalmente para cualquier pregunta desgarradora que Harry le haría a continuación.

\- Te encargarás de Hermione, ¿verdad? Te asegurarás de que no me impida tener a Leesha, ¿verdad?

\- Lo haré. – prometió Ron – Lo haré.

* * *

Cuando Ron vio a Neville en la calle, con un niño de la mano, mientras Hannah rebuscaba en una bolsa gigante que llevaba, él se sorprendió, pero también se alegró. Creía que seguía en el norte, haciendo lo que fuera que el aburrido Neville hiciera con sus plantas.

\- Neville, - dijo saludándole y dándole un abrazo. Si Hannah lo miró con desaprobación Ron pretendió no darse cuenta; se había ganado muchas de esas desde el pequeño y calumnioso artículo de Hermione que había salido en los periódicos. El por qué le importaba a la gente que a él le gustaran las damas y a las damas les gustara él, al menos antes, era un misterio; los celos era su mejor suposición.

\- Ron, - Neville le sonrió, a diferencia de Hannah, la sonrisa le llegó hasta los ojos, arrugando su cara – Me alegra verte.

\- No sabía que habías vuelto a la ciudad. – dijo Ron – Deja que te saque de aquí, vamos a tomar una jarra de cerveza.

Neville desvió la mirada hacia abajo, a la pequeña personita que sostenía de la mano y sonrió.

\- Me encantaría, amigo, pero creo que Dillan se ha esforzado demasiado y necesita volver a casa.

\- ¿Y? – Ron se encogió de hombros – Déjalo con Hannah y vente conmigo.

Neville intercambió una rápida mirada con Hannah.

\- Creo que no; tenemos que volver a casa. Demasiadas alteraciones son confusas en estos momentos. Es importante mantener las rutinas.

\- ¿El niño que tiene, cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? Por ahora sólo requerirá a Hannah. – bromeó Ron y la expresión de Hannah se oscureció, alzó al pequeño, apoyándolo en su cadera y él ocultó su rostro.

\- Sí, - dijo Neville con cierta paciencia – pero justo finalizamos ayer la adopción, por lo que realmente ninguno de nosotros está muy acostumbrado, por todo eso hemos estado visitando el orfanato desde hace meses.

\- ¿Te has llevado a uno de esos críos Mortífagos de Hermione? – Ron parecía incrédulo - ¿Por qué harías eso? Simplemente, ya sabes, ten un bebé.

\- Ron, - siseó Hannah, hablando por primera vez – él está aquí mismo. Puede escucharte, no es sordo, sabes.

\- ¿Y? – Ron la miró, miró al niño que estaba sosteniendo y resopló – Es el hijo de un Mortífago. La sangre saldrá a la luz, Hannah. Espero que no vivas para lamentarlo.

\- Bueno, - masculló ella – ciertamente lamento haberme encontrado contigo. – desvió la mirada hacia Neville – Dillan y yo nos adelantaremos hacia el hotel para empacar nuestras cosas y poder volver a casa.

Neville asintió.

\- Iré enseguida.

Después de ver como Hannah se alejaba, se volvió, con rabia, hacia Ron.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Es _mi hijo_ a quien estás calumniando. _Nuestro hijo._ No tienes _ni idea_ de lo que Hannah ha pasado. Ni idea. Y tú…

\- Es un jodido Mortífago. – insistió Ron.

\- Merlín. – Neville miró a su compañero de arriba abajo – Blaise Zabini tenía razón sobre ti, en lo que te has convertido.

\- ¿Zabini? ¿Qué cojones, también te has unido a la pequeña banda de serpientes de Hermione?

\- No me he unido a nada. – Neville parecía asombrado por estar teniendo esta conversación – Pero Blaise Zabini ha sido increíblemente útil para conseguir nuestra solicitud de adopción y le estoy muy agradecido. Él y Luna nos invitaron a cenar, Luna se tomó el tiempo de llevar a Hannah por toda la ciudad para encontrar todo lo necesario que no habíamos pensado para Dillan. Son buena gente. – hizo un pausa y sacudió la cabeza – Ron, ¿qué _problema_ tienes?

\- ¡Es un _Slytherin_! – exclamó Ron.

\- Cuando teníamos quince años podría haber sido suficiente respuesta, pero ya no somos niños. – Neville se lo quedó mirando – Crece, Ron.

\- Lo siento. - Ron se pasó las manos por el pelo antes de dejarlas caer – Sueno como un completo imbécil, ¿verdad?

\- Realmente sí. – Dijo Neville sin dejar de mirarlo, claramente conteniéndose para no dar media vuelta y alejarse.

\- Es sólo que… Harry está en el loquero, Ginny muerta y estoy seguro de que todo es culpa de Hermione, de alguna manera todo ese orfanato suyo es simplemente un enorme desastre para mi familia. Es una especie de punto delicado, pero no pretendía ser un capullo con tu nuevo hijo. Realmente lo siento.

\- Sí. – Neville suspiró, alargó el brazo y torpemente le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo – Mira, realmente tengo que irme. Queremos llevar a Dillan a casa mientras haya luz del día; tiene miedo a la oscuridad, todavía. Ha pasado malos momentos. Pero, hey, ¿por qué no vienes en un par de meses, una vez que se haya acomodado y te enseñamos los alrededores de nuestro pequeño pueblo? Hay un gran bar local, tiene un círculo de madera de roble que puede que haya estado ahí desde los días de Nimue, es muy antiguo.

\- Los días de Merlín, querrás decir. – dijo Ron.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que sea.


	31. The Speech

**¡Holaaa amorees!**

 **Esto es rapidez y lo demás tonterías eh, eh, eh ;) He traducido este capítulo a gran velocidad, porque además de ser cortito, me gustaría haceros un par de advertencias. Primero, el siguiente cap es el cierre de la primera parte de la historia (espero que estéis preparados, porque será impactante) y segundo después del siguiente cap, vendrá un capítulo de intermedio que será un Bluna y entonces empezaremos la segunda parte de la historia.**

 **Hoy no contesto reviews, porque no me da tiempo y además os aseguro que el siguiente capítulo tardará muy poco en llegar (tres días a lo sumo).**

 **Disfrutad y muchas gracias a TODOS por el gran apoyo que recibe esta historia!**

 **Besotes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 - The Speech (El Discurso)**

Theo se agitó sobre la plataforma, con el micrófono. Hermione no había dado una gran cantidad de discursos, prefiriendo una interacción más directa con la gente mediante sus pequeñas charlas en bares, pequeñas charlas que se reportaban casi textualmente en los periódicos, pero que aún mantenían la sensación de informal cordialidad. Sin embargo, este discurso, era absolutamente formal y él deseaba que se desempeñara sin problemas.

Hermione se había negado a usar tacones altos, a pesar de que Draco se había puesto literalmente de rodillas en el suelo para rogarle que mantuviera el vestuario.

\- Tengo casi seis meses de embarazo. – espetó ella – Si voy con tacones acabaré queriendo asesinarte antes de hablar y cada mujer del público me odiara.

\- Por favor, - le había dicho él – simplemente no te pongas algunas de esas horribles monstruosidades.

\- Daphne me ha encontrado unas botas. – le dijo ella – Estoy segura de que su sentido de la moda cumplirá con tu aprobación.

\- Siempre y cuando no las hayas elegido tú. – murmuró Draco entre dientes mientras Theo intentaba hacerse invisible, presionándose contra la pared del apartamento, deseando desesperadamente estar en otro lugar – Tienes un gusto horrible para los zapatos.

Hermione raramente dibujaba líneas con Draco sobre la ropa que quería que se pusiera o, bueno, ni en casi ninguna cosa, pero esa mañana si lo había hecho, y ahora estaba parada, detrás de una fina cortina, a la espera de hacer su aparición con lo que Theo tuvo que admitir eran unas muy palanas y muy bonitas botas.

Ninguno de ellos notó la oreja extensible perfectamente adherida a la pata de una silla o el hilo que iba hasta un hombre que estaba bajo el escenario desde esa mañana, envuelto en una capa de invisibilidad prestada.

\- ¿Estás preparada? – le preguntó Theo, dejando de revolotear por el podio perfectamente organizado y volviendo a revolotear sobre ella.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo. Es un discurso político. Esto no va a convencer a nadie, sólo es un poco de teatro. Las personas que ya están de acuerdo con nosotros asentirán sabiamente y las personas que piensan que somos unos conservadores e imbéciles puristas de sangre dirán que es una vaga retorica poco convincente. Pero, realmente, siempre que pueda seguir con la vivisección de Ron o Molly en público, ya hemos ganado. Ahora sólo estamos marcando la esperada casilla de "Lo que hacen los políticos"

\- Aun así, - dijo él – Me preocupo por ti. Estás acarreando con un montón de cosas en este momento.

Hermione le sonrió, con languidez. El té de hierbas había fracasado en su función esa mañana y todavía se sentía un poco débil.

\- Todo irá bien. Sólo queda un mes más para las elecciones y después podemos pasar a descansar un poco antes de pasar a la fase dos. Tendremos un par de meses de transición, así que dejaré las cosas en punto muerto hasta que este pequeñín de aquí nazca; Pansy está trabajando en la reconstrucción del Wizengamot y una vez hecho esto podremos presionar la derogación de todas las incautaciones de terreno, sin ningún verdadero problema, simplemente desde la posición de Ministro y el parlamento. – dejó una paisa antes de añadir – Iba a pedirte que, ¿podrías traer a Æthel a casa desde el colegio para que esté detrás de mí, justo a tu lado, cuando yo amablemente de las gracias a la nación por haberme elegido como Ministra?

\- ¿No estarán Astoria y su hija?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Hay demasiadas personas que la verían como la golfa que acabó con Harry Potter. ¿Tú y Æthel? Tú eres moralmente ambiguo, con puros valores familiares y con una guarnición del escándalo del orfanato.

\- Mi vida es tuya, Lady. – dijo, el ritual de palabras que cubrió el pequeño malestar por exhibir a su hija de esa manera – Y sabes que ella estará encantada de estar ahí.

Daphne asomó la cabeza a través de la cortina.

\- El espectáculo empieza en cinco minutos, gente. Estad preparados. – miró a los pies de Hermione – Bonitas botas, por cierto. Puedo ver que has ganado la batalla, ¿no?

\- Gracias, en cinco. – dijo Theo, intentando lograr que Daphne se alejara.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – le dijo Hermione a su proveedora de botas planas – Aunque Draco se veía muy encantador de rodillas rogándome que usara tacones.

Hubo un sonido ahogado desde debajo del escenario, quizás una tos o jadeo. Ninguno de ellos pareció oírlo por encima del bullicio de la multitud y el sonido de sus propios pies desplazándose por la elevada plataforma.

Theo pareció alejarse deliberadamente de las dos mujeres a medida que empezaron a reírse ante la imagen de un Draco Malfoy mendigando.

\- Eso es malditamente brillante, Draco de rodillas. Creo que puedo morir feliz sabiendo que eso ha pasado. – Daphne le propinó un codazo a Theo, ligeramente malicioso - ¿No estás de acuerdo, Theo?

Él tosió en su mano, observando sus propios zapatos.

\- El suelo está bastante plano hoy, ¿no creéis? – preguntó y las dos mujeres volvieron a reír antes de volver a la actividad del momento.

\- Tienes el lugar repleto, Lady. – dijo Daphne antes de dejarse guiar a otra parte – No quedan asientos en los que sentarse.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Theo, un poco más que aliviado por la salida de Daphne y Hermione resopló.

\- En comparación con ser interrogada por mi inherente valor como ser humano, o la posible falta de él, por Narcissa Malfoy, esto es un picnic. Simplemente asegúrate de que nadie me dispare desde la multitud y estaré bien.

Theo palideció y Hermione soltó una risita.

\- Estoy _bromeando._ Nadie va a empezar a lanzarnos maldiciones en un acto público. Sería un suicidio.

Theo comenzó a caminar mientras Hermione se colocó, bebiendo de una botella de agua. Draco se desplazó hasta ella, besándola en una mejilla y, comprobando el tiempo, murmuró:

\- Marcus está patrullando el borde de la multitud y varios de sus hombres están infiltrados por todo el lugar. Daphne está controlando todas las señales técnicas y Pansy ha conseguido acorralar a todos los reporteros y están comiendo de su mano. Caminaré hasta allí y te presentaré, entonces serán todo tuyos. Tienes un Traslador en el bolsillo; si algo va mal, actívalo y te llevará de vuelta a nuestro apartamento donde Blaise está esperando para manejar cualquier crisis. Si el Traslador no funciona o estás demasiado…

\- Basta. – Hermione posó la mano sobre su boca – Ya hemos hablado de esto. Saldrá _bien._ Esto es un discurso, no una batalla. Es significativamente más probable que vomite en el escenario gracias a Malfoy Junior a que haya cualquier tipo de disturbio. Por favor, Draco, ¿podrías relajarte?

Él observó a Theo.

\- ¿Sabes qué hacer si no puede activar el Traslador?

\- Sí. – dijo Theo con gravedad.

\- Vosotros dos conseguiréis que me vuelva loca. – murmuró Hermione.

\- Nunca se está demasiado preparado. – Draco comprobó el tiempo de nuevo – Estoy a punto de presentarte. Enséñame otra vez el Traslador, así sabré que lo tienes.

\- Oh, por el amor de… - metiendo una mano rápidamente en su bolsillo mostró el objeto perfectamente embalado y Draco asintió, él y Theo intercambiaron una última mirada y entonces, empezó a caminar hacia el escenario entre educados aplausos y un puñado de vítores.

Theo tiró de Hermione en un rápido y apretado abrazo.

\- Te quiero, hermanita. – susurró – Sin importar qué. Déjalos con la boca abierta.

Draco estaba acabando su presentación y Hermione caminó hacia el escenario, sonriéndole al público. Los aplausos se prolongaron durante varios minutos, junto con un chorro de vítores. Pansy había entregado señales a ls primeros grupos que habían entrado a la sala y la gente estaba agitando pancartas que rezaban "Granger-Malfoy Ministra" y "Hora del Cambio". Dejó que los aplausos fueran remitiendo antes de levantar las manos para calmar a la multitud y empezar a hablar.

\- _Mi gente, me presento ante vosotros como una mujer sencilla. Mi vida, desde que entré en nuestro mundo a la edad de once años, se ha dedicad a la vida pacífica y al bienestar de nuestra gente. Me ruboriza hablar de mi trabajo en la guerra porque sé que los sacrificios que hice fueron los que cualquiera habría hecho en mi lugar. Sé que soy joven. Sé que no tengo experiencia en las esferas del gobierno. Sé que mi expediente de guerra no debe ser la base de vuestro voto. Aun así, humildemente os pido que confiéis en mí para guiarnos en el futuro._

 _"_ _La Orden del Fénix tomó el poder directivo después de la guerra. Buscaron una justificación moral para este acto mediante la afirmación de que los magos de Gran Bretaña, o su gobierno, fueron culpables del estallido de la guerra._

 _"_ _Esa afirmación fue deliberada y objetivamente incierta. En consecuencia, estas falsas acusaciones, hechas en interés de un grupo reducido, han dado lugar a una severa opresión de nuestra gente. Todas las promesas que la Orden ha hecho han sido, sino actos de engaño intencional, no menos que destructoras ilusiones. Nuestra post-guerra ha sido agradable sólo para la fracción más pequeña de nuestra gente, para las personas que se ganan el pan a diario con un trabajo honesto, ha sido infinitamente triste. Cualquier comparación objetiva de los resultados promedios de los últimos años con las promesas que la Orden hizo son una acusación aplastante para los artífices responsables de este crimen, sin precedentes en nuestra historia._

Eso, pensó Draco observando desde detrás de la cortina, tenía que ser la forma sutil de decir "La Orden se ha hecho rica a vuestra costa". Sinceramente, había esperado ver los ojos vidriosos de la gente en esta parte del discurso, pero, por lo que podía ver, todos estaban inclinados hacia adelante, asintiendo en los momentos idóneos. Quien lo diría; la insistencia de Hermione en usar una rígida redacción política había tenido su punto. Ahora le debía un galeón a su esposa.

 _\- Nuestro pueblo ha sufrido un deterioro en todos los sectores de la vida. El número de los que apoyan a la Orden, a pesar de su implacable explotación del poder ejecutivo, se ha reducido hasta una mera fracción de nuestra nación._

 _"_ _Mi programa para la reconstrucción de nuestro pueblo y nación ha sido determinado por la magnitud de paralizante angustia en nuestra vida política, moral y económica._

Traducción, pensó Draco, voy a cambiarlo todo e insistir que todo lo que estoy haciendo es debido a la muy vilipendiada Orden. Y no sólo vais a creer en mí, podréis animarme en todo el recorrido. Draco se preguntaba si las personas que estaban a punto de animar sus imprecisas sugerencias sobre la necesidad de reconstrucción sabrían que ella quería decir: "Voy a crear un falso parlamento que será un sello de aprobación para todo lo que haga". Él lo dudaba.

 _\- Hemos viso los resultados de la corrupción de la Orden en la descarada malversación de su propio orfanato. El dinero fue canalizado del presupuesto de la Orden al Orfanato Memorial del Fénix y en lugar de destinarse al cuidado de los niños, nuestros niños, se desvió junto con el dinero que se suponía debía subvencionar la producción de alimentos para ayudar a los necesitados. Ese dinero, vuestro dinero, se invirtió ilegalmente en empresas extranjeras muggles por orden específica del actual Ministro. Puede que no sea una gran sorpresa para nadie que esa imprudente y arriesgada inversión saliera horriblemente mal y ahora ese dinero ha desaparecido. ¿Quién pagará el precio por esto? No será la Orden del Fénix, muchos de los cuales se han llenado los bolsillos desde hace años y a quienes podéis ver retozando en las páginas de sociedad, sino los niños inocentes y los pobres trabajadores._

¿He mencionado, resopló Draco para sus adentros, que el gobierno ha robado, que la Orden es corrupta y que nos han jodido económicamente? ¿Lo he hecho? Bueno, permíteme mencionarlo de nuevo en caso de que no hubieras estado escuchando la primera vez.

 _\- El bienestar de nuestras comunidades, así como la existencia de cada individuo, deben ser protegidos por el Estado. Por lo tanto, mi gobierno no va a disolver las estructuras actuales, sino que en su lugar instituirá medidas para garantizar la continuidad de nuestra culturo desde ahora y para siempre; la brecha entre el pasado y el futuro debe ser superada en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida histórica, económica y cultural. Nuestra gente tiene una rica historia que debemos honrar, incluso a medida que avancemos hacia el futuro._

 _"_ _Amigos. La elección depende de vosotros. Si dejáis vuestro futuro en mis manos, honraré ese sagrado encargo, honraré nuestra historia y nuestras tradiciones, devolviéndoos a una época de paz y prosperidad, donde el gran honor serán las obligaciones para con los más necesitados en lugar de hurgar en los bolsillos de los niños. ¡Ahora elegís vosotros mismos, entre la lealtad y el deshonor, entre la obtención de riqueza y la envilecida pobreza, entre la paz y la guerra!_

Y, pensó Draco, terminemos con algunas engañosas dicotomías clásicas. La retórica era algo maravilloso.

 _\- Gracias._

Los aplausos se iniciaron lentamente, luego comenzaron a llenar la sala y entonces la gente empezó a animarse, a gritar, a patalear y a corear su nombre. Golpes-golpes. "Granger-Malfoy". Golpes-golpes. "Granger-Malfoy".

Draco intentó recordar si el golpeteo era algo que estaba previsto. Estaba bastante seguro de que sí, pero ocurrió con tanta perfección, tan organizado, que no podía estar completamente seguro.

Podía ver a Pansy, organizando a los reporteros y fotógrafos en su pequeña esquina acordonada. Podía ver a Percy Weasley, colocado cerca de la parte delantera para que todos esos reporteros pudieran verlo, animado y aplaudiendo vigorosamente. Podía ver a George Weasley – bueno, eso sí que era una pequeña sorpresa – agitando sigilosamente un discreto cartel de Nimue en una de las esquinas.

Merlín. Realmente iban a completar la misión. Hermione Granger, jodida-nacida-de-muggles, con una inefable cicatriz tallada en el brazo que constataba ese hecho, iba por ahí diciendo a la gente que iba a devolverlos a una forma de vida más tradicional, es decir, una con muchos más privilegios para los sangre pura que todos los últimos años y los estúpidos la estaban animando. Ella planeaba restaurar terrenos, restaurar bóvedas, llenar el Wizengamot con sus amigos y colocarse a sí misma como la maldita reina y realmente todo eso estaba funcionando. Draco apenas podía creérselo; si alguien le hubiera dicho, esa noche que arrinconó a Hermione haciéndole pasar un duro momento diciéndole que no era tan famosa como los otros dos miembros del condenado Trío de Oro, que terminaría así, les habría aconsejado que fueran a San Mungo para una evaluación psicológica. Miró a Theo y ambos levantaron el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de victoria.

\- Lo hicimos. – dijo Draco – Lo estamos haciendo. – su compañero simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo incrédulo.

Él seguía esperando que todo cayera por su propio peso, pero hasta el momento, a excepción de algunos insultos por las calles de un hombre totalmente desacreditado, simplemente todo seguía rodando. No puede ser tan fácil, pensó Draco para sus adentros. Sin duda, uno no podía realmente derrocar a un gobierno simplemente diciéndole a la gente que era una buena idea. Sin duda, las masas no eran realmente tan estúpidas como para creer todo lo que leían.

Ayudaba, se admitió, que los niveles de vida de la mayoría de la gente verdaderamente hubieran bajado desde la guerra, y que la Orden realmente se hubiera llevado un montón de fondos de bonos para sí mismos.

Pero, aun así. Esto parecía… demasiado fácil.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** El discurso de Hermione está fuertemente inspirado, hasta el punto de repetir frases enteras, en el comienzo de uno de los discursos políticos más importantes del siglo XX. Me abstengo de mencionar cuál hasta que se complete todo el fic, pero lo citaré correctamente en el último capítulo; basta con decir que usarlo me hizo sentir sucia a pesar de que es apropiado para la forma en que veo el ascenso al poder de Hermione.


	32. The Election

**¡Holaaa amoreees!**

 **¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Cumplo 25 YA! En fin, que me vengo arriba... xD No iba a colgar capítulo hoy porque no tengo casi nada de tiempo me tienen prácticamente secuestrada, pero bueno, necesitaba colgar este capítulo... ;)**

 **No tengo tiempo material para contestaros a los reviews, pero me apetece dedicar este capítulo a todo aquellos que siempre estáis ahí y a los que se incorporan con el tiempo, se os quiere de verdad ^^**

 _ **Contenido violento.**_

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 - The Election (La Elección)**

El círculo interno esperaba los resultados de las elecciones reales en una pequeña sala en la parte trasera. Habían establecido una plataforma y todos los partidarios de la Dama estaban en la sala principal del edificio alquilado, pululando por los alrededores y disfrutando del bar.

Que sea barra _libre_ , había insistido Pansy. Si es libre, había dicho, todos estarán borrachos en el momento de hacer tu discurso de victoria.

Así que en su mayoría los partidarios sobrios de Hermione se movían en pequeñas bandadas alrededor de la sala, mezclándose, comiendo de los entrantes y adquiriendo sus bebidas; el espacio se llenó de los Caballeros de la Dama, de la resistencia, de las personas que habían acudido a sus charlas de bar, así como de cualquier persona que deseara hacer una considerable donación ya sea al Orfanato Memorial del Fénix o al Proyecto de Investigación de Intercambio, todavía altamente secreto, pero algo que muchas personas "querían saber" cabeceando unos a otros. El anciano señor Parkinson era el centro de atención junto a un rosal que había encantado Luna para que fuese eterno, aburriendo a una variedad de hombres jóvenes que eran demasiado educados para largarse de ahí. La indomable Eustacia lo había abandonado tan pronto como atravesaron la puerta y de igual manera ella misma ahora estaba rodeada de una generación más joven. La multitud de ella, sin embargo, se aferraba a sus palabras; varias mujeres jóvenes, reconocidas por su perfecta educación e impecables modales, comenzaron a preguntarse, a medida que la escuchaban, si un sentido de alocada aventura se adaptaba mejor a ellos que saber exactamente que ángulo era el adecuado para que una dama vertiera el té en una taza.

\- Pensaba, - dijo una de ellas, con una decorosa vacilación en su tono de voz – que las costumbres de los sangre puras eran, bueno, ser puros. Tranquilos.

Eustacia Parkinson resopló, sosteniendo su copa, esperando imperiosamente a que alguien, cualquiera, la cogiera y se la trajera de vuelta llena.

\- No seas idiota, chica. Tienes juventud, belleza, dinero y, tan pronto como la pequeña ninfa de agua que estamos eligiendo haga lo propio, poder. Tú _haces_ las reglas. Haz que sean las que tú quieras. ¿Quieres pasarte el tiempo sonriendo tonta y remilgadamente?

\- No. – dijo la chica, lentamente.

\- Entonces no lo hagas.

\- ¿Realmente ella devolverá el poder a las antiguas familias? – preguntó otra chica, desviando la mirada hacia la plataforma vacía.

Eustacia rio.

\- ¿Consideras que Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott están respaldándola porque son muchachos nobles y de buen corazón que la adoran igualmente por sus nobles ideas? No seas tonta; ellos están en esto por el poder de la misma manera que ella lo está. Cómo todos nosotros lo estamos. Ella ya tiene una lista de quien tiene un asiento en el reformado Wizengamot y son todas las antiguas familias; no todos son sangre pura, por supuesto, no somos suficientes, pero si todas las principales familias. Y en su mayoría, - bajo la voz – mujeres.

\- ¿En serio? – una de las chicas observó al grupo de hombres alrededor del anciano Lord Parkinson.

\- Mujeres, - dijo Eustacia con firmeza – no todas, por supuesto, pero las suficientes. Más que suficientes.

* * *

Hermione, por sugerencia de Draco, se había desecho de su habitual vestido negro para ponerse algo blanco y más holgado.

\- Sabes demasiado de moda. – le había dicho Daphne, observando las líneas del vestido cuando le hicieron una prueba de vestuario en el apartamento de Hermione.

\- No es de moda. – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras – Es de poder. No quiero que se vea como la clásica bruja oscura bien vestida, que todos saben que es a estas alturas. Quiero que evoquen una imagen prerrafaelita de la Dama del Lago, su ascenso en la blanca pureza de las olas con una espada sobre su cabeza.

\- Realmente no harás que sostenga una espada, ¿verdad? – había preguntado Luna desde su posición tumbada en la cama, con el ceño fruncido – Sería demasiado… obvio.

\- No seas chiflada. – le había espetado Draco de vuelta a la rubia, una señal de lo lejos que había llegado su relación que podía insultar casualmente su estabilidad mental y todo el mundo sabía que estaba de guasa, que en realidad no creía que estuviera loca – simplemente va a tener su varita enfundada en un estilo un poco más marcial de lo habitual.

\- Es precioso. – Hermione había admirado el vestido en el espejo de la que había sido su antigua habitación. El vestido colgaba en gráciles pliegues alrededor de su abdomen – Y es el vestido de maternidad más favorecedor que creo haber visto hasta ahora.

\- Te ves agradable, - aceptó Luna – lo que es curioso, porque no lo eres.

\- Luna… - había siseado Blaise.

\- ¿Qué? – Luna dirigió la mirada hasta él – Pensaba que habíamos admitido que era malvada. ¿Todavía no lo hemos admitido abiertamente?

\- Malvada parece duro. – había dicho Daphne, instalándose junto a Luna.

\- ¿Hambrienta de poder, manipuladora de puristas a la sangre? – había bromeado Theo - ¿Qué suena mejor?

\- Oh, tú también… - y Daphne le había lanzado una almohada.

Ahora todos esperaban, amontonados en la reducida trastienda del local que habían alquilado. Hermione estaba de pie para evitar la formación de arrugas en su bonito vestido blanco, el tiempo suficiente para no sentir el sensible suelo sobre sus pies. Luna y Blaise habían requisado una bandeja e uno de los empleados de catering, sentados en la única mesa dándose el uno al otro una zanahoria; esto parecía arrancarle risitas a ambos por alguna razón que nadie quería explorar en detalle. Todo el mundo estaba intentando mantenerse ocupado, tranquilizándose a sí mismos de que la victoria estaba asegurada, de que todo iba bien. Nadie reconocía abiertamente la tensión, sino que simplemente hervía a fuego lento en sus interiores. Draco revoloteaba mientras Hermione revisaba su discurso, y Theo le enseñaba a Æthel algunos encantamientos oscuros para pasar el tiempo.

\- Un chasquido y un golpecito con una pequeña sacudida al final. – le dijo – Esa última pequeña sacudida es lo que hace que funcione . Sin eso, simplemente harás flotar la pluma, no la prenderás.

\- ¿Cuál es tu varita? – Luna se alejó de Blaise, quien se quedó sosteniendo un trozo de zanahoria en el aire.

\- Madera de Laurel. – Æthel sostuvo su varita en dirección a Luna, quien se inclinó hacia adelante agarrando la varita y sosteniéndola en su propia mano – Y núcleo de pelo de unicornio.

\- ¿Laurel? – Blaise dejó caer su hortaliza y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la varita – No es algo que se vea a menudo.

\- No quieras saber, – murmuró Theo – cuantas veces lo intentó. – Daphne se ahogó con una risa, sonriéndole a Æthel quien le devolvió el gesto.

\- ¿Laurel? – Draco arrebató la varita de la mano de Luna, sopesándola él mismo – Joder. No creo haber visto una de éstas antes.

\- Tantas, - Theo miró a Hermione – tuvo que probar tantas…

Hermione rio.

\- Draco, devuélvele a la chica su varita. Y, Blaise, deja de comer y ves a mirar cuanto tiempo queda antes de poder seguir con esto. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama.

\- Tus deseos, Lady. – Blaise se puso en pie y con un dramática reverencia se marchó a ver el progreso de los resultados de las elecciones.

\- Desearía que ese loco simplemente te lo concediera. – murmuró Pansy – Hacer el discurso, tomar las fotografías y todos podríamos irnos a casa.

\- La fiesta primero. – Daphne sacudió la cabeza.

\- Astoria no irá. – dijo Pansy quejumbrosamente y Daphne desvió la mirada hasta ella.

\- ¿Tienes a un bebé que te ayude a escabullirte? ¿No? Entonces, después del discurso iremos a hacer feliz a las masas. Tendremos unos pocos meses de transición antes de que Shacklebolt entregue las riendas por completo y entonces, será la hora del espectáculo.

\- Por mucho que me duela corregirte, - Blaise volvió a asomar la cabeza – Gawain el Torpe ha decidido conceder y felicitar. Ahora comienza el espectáculo.

\- No estoy seguro de que debamos llamar torpe a Gawain. – resopló Theo – Es decir, _Nimue._

\- Sí, - dijo Pansy – pero realmente Hermione no cree que _es_ Nimue.

\- Bueno, es que no lo es. – dijo Luna con sensatez, antes de añadir – Todavía no.

* * *

Ron permaneció apartado de la vista, revoloteando el borde de la multitud envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Molly permaneció lo más oculta que pudo, pasando mucho rato en el baño. Habían pasado por encima del plan de seguridad de las serpientes de Hermione que habían utilizado en su último discurso y el cómo todos se habían centrado en un Traslador para sacarla de ahí.

\- Todo lo que tenemos que hacer, - había dicho Ron – es darle un tirón a sus Trasladores y entonces todos se quedarán atrapados aquí. – ahora que sabía que Hermione era, de hecho, la líder del pequeño grupo él sabía a quién dirigir su ataque; casi había creído que ella era un peón en las sucias manos de los Slytherins, pero no era así. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez superaría el sonido de Hermione riéndose de Draco arrodillado en su cabeza. Así que había malditamente domesticado a Draco Malfoy, llevándolo atado a la cintura como una especie de animal de compañía. Eso era algo que nunca se había esperado, pero al menos hacia la selección de un blanco mucho más fácil. Hermione era el objetivo. Haciéndole daño a ella, se lo haría a todos los demás.

Molly iba asintiendo a su hijo mientras hablaba.

\- Está demasiado embarazada como para Aparecerse de forma segura. Una vez que tengamos los Trasladores ella tendrá que quedarse aquí y escucharte.

\- En la noche de su gran triunfo. – Ron dejó una pausa - ¿Segura que puedes coger todos los Trasladores sin que ninguno de ellos lo note?

Molly resopló con disgusto ante su falta de fe.

\- He estado sacando cosas de bolsillos de chicos sin que se entren más años de los que llevas viviendo. Conseguiré los trasladores y me iré a casa, permitiéndote hacer tu discurso.

Ahora ambos esperaban, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Cuando las miserables serpientes y su pequeña princesa salgan de la parte posterior, pensó Ron, cuando su madre hubiera tomado todos los Trasladores, cuando ella tenga un conocimiento parcial de sus planes, cuando la mujer estuviera tan fría que él ni siquiera pudiera… pero no había necesidad de pensar en eso ahora. Su problema de rendimiento se había limitado a ella; había sido su culpa, como todo lo demás que había pasado desde entonces. Su culpa. Su culpa. Su gran culpa. Lo de Ginny fue su culpa. Lo de Astoria fue su culpa. La pérdida de los ingresos de los contratos agrícolas, el escándalo del orfanato, la traición de Percy y la repentina preocupación de George por los mocosos Mortífagos, todo era su culpa. Joder, probablemente lo de Rusia también había sido su culpa.

Lo de Harry también era culpa de ella.

Y ahora iba a pagar por ello.

Cuando llegará al centro del escenario a anunciar su victoria – no era tan tonto como para pensar que iba a perder las elecciones – sería cuando se enfrentaría a ella. Sería entonces cuando iba a hacerle sufrir. La iba a hacer sufrir por Ginny. La iba a hacer sufrir por Harry.

La iba a hacer sufrir por él mismo.

* * *

Hermione hablaba con Gawain – su nombre real era Peter Miller y era un hombre perfectamente encantador – quien le estaba ofreciendo su enhorabuena por la victoria.

\- Sólo ten cuidado de querer esa espada, desconocida del lago. – dijo afablemente – Una cosa, muchacha, es hacerse reina, y no te molestes en negarlo, pero otra muy distinta es establecer una dinastía. Rompiendo algunos huevos, puedes, hacer una mezcla hasta crear tu tortilla, pero ten algo de cuidado, pequeña, tienes que romper los correctos en el momento adecuado.

\- ¿No prestes ni pidas prestado? – dijo Hermione, intentado reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos ante el torrente de consejos.

\- Y no puedes ser falsa con ningún hombre; exactamente jovencita. – hizo una pausa y añadió – Buena suerte, Lady Malfoy.

\- Merlín. – murmuró Theo después de que se rompiera la conexión.

\- Gawain. – lo corrigió Draco y ambos soltaron una risita disimulada.

\- Parece agradable. – dijo Hermione con falsa alegría y Draco clavó los ojos en ella.

\- ¿Vamos a invitarlo a cenar, entonces, ya que es tan agradable?

\- Es como si no quisieras volver a tener sexo otra vez. – dijo Hermione, quejándose de la forma en que su varita se apretaba a su cadera y Theo rio disimuladamente de nuevo – Odio esta funda, Draco. Su forma de apretarse, hace que sea difícil tirar de la varita sin problemas.

\- Continuamente me lo recuerdas cuando me preocupo por tu seguridad, este es un evento público, ni siquiera totalmente público, no deberías exactamente necesitar preocuparte por defenderte. – Draco tiró de ella en un abrazo, presionando su cadera contra la de él y acariciándola – Theo y yo estaremos aquí mismo, Blaise ya ha vuelto a su posición en el apartamento y Luna está mezclada en la muchedumbre así que sabemos que él está prestando atención y no, ummm…

\- No hay necesidad de detalles. – murmuró Theo – Ahorrármelos, por favor.

\- Una vez los pillé. – dijo Draco en voz baja, liberando a Hermione y arrodillándose para ayudarla a ajustar el cinturón y la funda de su varita – No fue agradable.

Hermione ahogó una risa y se empeñó un poco más en que su varita se ajustara cómodamente. La cinta del vestido que alrededor de ella, que cruzaba por encima y por debajo de su hinchado abdomen y la manera en que este colgaba la hacía parecer como si hubiera salido de una pintura; prerrafaelita él había querido y prerrafaelita había conseguido.

\- Estás preciosa. – le dijo Draco, mirándola, tocando la pulsera de serpiente en su muñeca. Aún no se la había quitado, y él aún sentía su corazón pararse cada vez que la veía. Incluso más que su anillo de boda, ese brazalete era un símbolo para Draco; algo tuyo, le había dicho ella hacía mucho tiempo, envuelto a mi alrededor, que me mantiene a salvo.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Hermione tirando de él hacia arriba - ¿Estamos preparados para hacer esto?

\- Poco a poco, - le dijo él – nuestros planes avanzan. Cada movimiento nos deja un paso más cerca del día en que te sentaras en el trono…

\- … Y tú estrás de pie justo detrás de mí, susurrándome al oído. – Hermione le sonrió.

\- Mi Reina. – Draco se inclinó sobre su mano y la acercó de un tirón hacia él, susurrándole al oído – Mi Rey.

\- Bueno, - Theo se aclaró la garganta – si los dos pudierais dejar de arrullar vuestros malvados planes como un par de pollitos, todos podríamos avanzar y dejar a la Dama hacer su declaración de la victoria electoral y la fiesta como ganadores que somos y después sacarla de esta pesadilla para la seguridad.

\- El tío tiene su punto. – Hermione liberó a Draco.

\- Y podríamos, tal vez, celebrarlo más tarde en la intimidad de nuestra casa. – Draco encaró las cejas y Hermione sonrió.

\- Me gusta tu manera de pensar. La victoria te vuelve…

\- Merlín, - murmuró Theo, cortándola – Joder, estoy escuchando a mi amigo y a mi hermana hablar de su vida sexual.

\- Lo siento. – Hermione le envió una sutil sonrisa – Imagina cuán peor podría ser.

\- No pudo imaginármelo. – se estremeció de manera dramática – O, mejor dicho, me niego rotundamente a ello. ¿Podemos movernos ya? Daphne está con Æthel y quién sabe que terribles cosas de chicas le estará enseñando.

* * *

El discurso fue relativamente trivial. Hermione dio las gracias a todo el mundo. "Habéis trabajado duro." dijo "Es por eso que estoy aquí, preparada para asumir la responsabilidad que me habéis confiado." Junto con cosas como "Estoy emocionada por seguir avanzando "Encomendar el cambio." Podría haber permanecido en el escenario y haber pronunciado un completo disparate y, sin embargo, no hubiera importado. El público la quería. Ella era su chica de oro, su herencia mágica de pie frente a ellos, pura sangre – o tal vez no, qué importaba – y la encarnación de la conjunta sensación de que las cosas iban mejor antes, que el mundo moderno los había despojado de los derechos y privilegios que eran suyos por derecho.

Ron buscaba con la mirada a su madre y cuando ella le hizo la señal de "todo despejado" y desapareció, él guardó la capa en uno de sus bolsillos, empezando a abrirse paso hacia el frente de la sala. La gente se quejaba ante sus empujones, pero eran afables y nadie le impidió acercarse a la tarima. Percy no lo vio, ni George. Él si los había visto, por supuesto y mientras los descartaba como sucios traidores, a la vez tenía cuidado de evitarlos. Y entonces, llegó allí, al frente, mirando a Hermione dedicándole frases vacías a la multitud. Allí lo vieron. Todos lo miraban.

\- Eres una mentirosa, - gritó hacia ella – Eres una manipuladora, puta mentirosa. Diciéndoles a estas personas que eres una especie de salvadora. ¡Mataste a mi hermana!

\- Ron, - Hermione retrocedió, mirándolo. Esto no salía en el manual de la noche y la castaña se hizo una nota mental para averiguar quién lo había dejado entrar para tener unas palabras con ellos y, tal vez, tener algo más que palabras; todo el hostigamiento que había tenido que aguantar por parte de los chicos sobre los protocolos de seguridad y Ron Weasley había conseguido entrar de todos modos – Siento lo de Ginny, de verdad, pero…

\- Seguridad. – le siseó Theo a Daphne, quién asintió con la cabeza internándose en la multitud, haciéndoles señas a los Aurores que no reaccionaban; Ron seguía siendo un héroe de guerra, mejor amigo del niño que vivió y Hermione Granger-Malfoy, ahora era la legitima Ministra Electa y eso seguía siendo un poco sospechoso para ellos. Ella era la mujer que iba en contra de su jefe, contra uno de los suyos; ella era la mujer que lo había derrotado, cuestionando abiertamente su moralidad y ética a lo largo de toda su campaña. Los Aurores estaban ahí como una fuerza de seguridad oficial, una cortesía extendida por el Ministerio, pero claramente no tenían planes de ponerse contra Ron Weasley, no en nombre de Hermione.

Daphne no perdió el tiempo discutiendo con ellos y empezó a hacerles bruscos gestos a Marcus, quien asintió empezando a mover a sus Caballeros, los cuales empezaron a desplazarse hacia Ron.

\- ¡Y eres tan buena como para asesinar a Harry! Ya no está aquí. – continuó Ron – Está perdido dentro de su propia cabeza.

\- Eso difícilmente es culpa de ella. – gritó alguien.

\- Tu hermana bebió hasta la muerte porque su marido no pudo mantener sus pantalones abrochados. – se elevó otra voz sobre la multitud.

\- Sacarlo de aquí. – silbó alguien y los pitos y abucheos comenzaron a hacerse eco alrededor de Ron, junto con un creciente canto "La-dy, La-dy"

\- Ron estás avergonzándote. Creo que deberías irte. – dijo Hermione.

\- No eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia. – gritó finalmente Ron por encima de los abucheos con una atónita frustración. Esta no era la manera como se suponía debía marchar esto; se suponía que la gente debía escucharlo, volverse en contra de ella. ¡Se suponía que era su gran momento! – No eres una hada de las aguas, ni una sangre pura. ¡No eres nada! No mereces ser Ministra.

Un bajo siseo se elevó en la multitud y algunos de los hombres de Marcus llegaron hasta donde estaba Ron, pero Hermione alzó las manos y estos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Hermione, con un tono de voz de estudiado aplomo, pero también con una leve confusión. Se arremangó las mangas del vestido, la tela blanca amontonada en sus codos y alzó el brazo hacia la multitud, la cicatriz claramente visible ante la luz – Una loca talló la condición de mi sangre en mi brazo, Ron. Quizás lo recuerdes. O tal vez no; después de todo, fuisteis sacados del sótano, mientras yo sufría el abuso sola, pero te aseguro que la experiencia de tener una palabra grabada en mi brazo garantiza que no voy a olvidar mi estatus. Ni siquiera he intentado negarlo.

Hubo un ligero resoplido ahogado de Pansy y Ron la miró con una sonrisa afilada.

\- Ella sabe, - espetó Ron, señalando a la mujer – ella sabe que dices ser una sangre pura. Incluso podría ser lo suficiente estúpido como para haberte creído.

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? – Hermione todavía mantenía su brazo suspendido en el aire, lo fotógrafos sacando imágenes de la dramática escena, la recién elegida Ministra muy embarazada, con su marido al lado y su "querido amigo" Theodore Nott con su hija recién adoptada a su otro lado. El cuadro era encantador y cautivador, a pesar del hombre lanzando injurias hacia ella desde el suelo – No me postulé por el estatus de sangre. – Hermione bajó su brazo, apoyándolo en su hinchado vientre mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el furioso pelirrojo – Me postulé por las ideas; ideas para el futuro, ideas para nuestros hijos - Y, creo, - miró hacia la multitud – que nuestras ideas han ganado, ¿no es así?

Una aclamación se elevó en la multitud y la gente comenzó de nuevo a golpear el suelo con el pie gritando: "¡La-dy, La-dy, La-dy!"

Fue entonces cuando Ron la maldijo.

\- _Terminetur graviditate_.

Draco vio como lanzaba la maldición demasiado tarde, al igual que el hombre que estaba a su lado y la niña justo al otro. Æthel sacó su nueva varita y, con unos reflejos que Draco y Theo comentarían más tarde lanzó u hechizo inmovilizador. El hombre que estaba de pie justo al lado de Ron lo empujó, pero, aun así, Draco todavía vio con horror como la maldición, desviada ligeramente de su curso, rebotaba en un lado de Hermione quien se tambaleó, jadeando.

\- El bebé… - susurró, con la mano extendida hacia abajo desesperadamente, tocándose el punto del abdomen donde había rebotado la maldición antes de estamparse contra una viga de apoyo.

La sala se quedó en un silencio absoluto.

\- Conseguir un Sanador. – gritó Draco en el repentino silencio cuando Hermione tambaleó hacia Theo que la atrapó en el aire y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el Traslador de emergencia, pero no encontró nada. Theo y Draco intercambiaron una mirada y Draco giró inmediatamente sobre sus talones, levantando su varita hacia Ron. Un rápido destello de luz verde, una rápida maldición y el hombre, parcialmente inmovilizado por Æthel, se derrumbó en el suelo, muerto – Que alguien le consiga un jodido Sanador. – gritó Draco de nuevo, volviéndose hacia Hermione y, entonces, sólo entonces, la sala comenzó a moverse. Los Caballeros de la Dama empezaron a trasladar a la gente hacia las puertas, formando una falange alrededor de la plataforma, bloqueando a los Aurores, que ahora, demasiado tarde, parecían estar movilizándose. Una mujer desapareció, volviendo dos minutos después, con un Sanador vestido de blanco. Los fotógrafos tomaban imágenes de la escena, la terrible, terrible escena.

\- Te amo. – jadeó Draco entre el agua salada que corría por su rostro, que corría por su boca mientras la sostenía con las manos ya que el impacto de la maldición de Ron había hecho que empezara a temblar – Te amo, Hermione, quédate conmigo. Puedes hacerlo. Quédate con nosotros. Conmigo. Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo… - era un cántico, una oración, una súplica y lo repitió una y otra y otra vez.

La sangre empapaba el puro vestido blanco, una lenta serpiente de color escarlata, que comenzaba en lo alto de sus piernas y serpentea hasta sus pies, se enrollaba en un charco de sangre alrededor de esos cómodos zapatos planos que había insistido en usar. Su respiración comenzó a volverse superficial y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos mientras se hundía en los brazos de un horrorizado Theo, con el cadáver de Ron presentándose ante ella más abajo, como una ofrenda, como un sacrifico.

 ** _Fin de la primera parte de la historia_**


	33. Bluna Intermezzo

**¡Hola mis pequeños pollueloos!**

 **Todos sabemos que el capítulo de hoy es un intermedio, un cap que separa la primera de la segunda parte e la historia, aun así espero que lo disfrutéis ya que a mí me gusta bastante a pesar de no ser una de mis parejas predilectas por así decirlo, pero en esta historia son muy adorables ;3**

 **No puedo contestaros a los reviews, porque quiero adelantar el siguiente cap (para que no desesperéis xD) y empezar a escribir un nuevo cap de Éxtasis líquido, una idea que me ha venido de sopetón a la mente, será Dramione por si os interesa ;) En fin, prometoooooo (y si no me autocastigaré) en el próximo cap esforzarme para sacar tiempo y contestaros... de verdad me siento fatal no haciéndolo... T-T**

 **Un besazo amores!**

 **(Siento si encontráis algún dedazo no me da tiempo a corregirlo :S)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 – Bluna Intermezzo**

Luna Lovegood no había esperado que Blaise estuviera siendo ingeniosamente simbólico cuando le devolvió las espinas de su inicial regalo de rosas. Ella había sido, después de todo, deliberadamente complicada al entregarles esa gran cantidad de flores y empleando juegos metafóricos, así que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo era interesante.

No mucha gente le interesaba.

Cuando se marcharon, mientras él bailaba alrededor de la idea de que ella se le uniría en la cama con la ilusión de un predecible sangre pura, Luna rodó los ojos, empujándolo contra la pared cerca de donde habían estado caminando y lo besó hasta sentir que se ponía rígido gimiendo contra su boca. Merlín, no quería casarse con ese hombre, así que no tenía que actuar como si ella fuera una frágil señorita que se aferraba a sus perlas ante la idea de ir a su casa y follar. Él simplemente estaba interesado en ella. ¿Por qué estos chicos sangre pura tenían que actuar como si fueran unos hipócritas mojigatos? Era increíblemente tedioso.

Aun así, a pesar de su predecible y tediosa preocupación de ofenderla por la sugerida insinuación, había resultado ser realmente, bueno, fabuloso. No obstante, esa primera noche que había sido una agradable sorpresa, cuando se hubo acostado, sudorosa y completamente saciada sobre su cama, Luna le sonrió, con una sonrisa que no podía alejar de su rostro y dijo:

\- Creo que me gustas. ¿Cuándo podemos repetirlo?

Blaise dejó escapar una risa y la miró, alargando una mano para apartarle un mechón de la cara.

\- Eres única en tu especie.

\- No receptivo. – le contestó ella.

\- No, eso es exactamente lo que no eres. – le había contestado Blaise, dejándose caer junto a ella y trazando pequeños círculos en su muslo.

\- Yo no. Tú. No has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Siempre que quieras. – le había dicho atrayéndola hacia él – Pero creo que primero necesito un descanso.

Luna sabía, por su puesto, que él pensaba que estaba loca. Simplemente algo trastornada, era lo que decía la mayoría de la gente. Al principio no había reparado en lo que la gente pensaba. Era difícil mantener la concentración en las personas cuando existía todo un mundo de magia por explorar y, después, las palabras, los libros, la música y el arte y cuando por fin dirigió su atención a los demás, estos ya habían dictado que estaba loca. Principalmente no le importó. Después sí lo hizo.

\- ¿Te molesta? – le había preguntado Hermione un día, mientras esbozaban los diseños de los folletos y planeaban la mejor manera de comunicar visualmente las complejas desigualdades económicas – Que piense que eres…

\- ¿Una Lunática?

\- Bueno, sí.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

\- La mayoría de la gente lo piensa. – fue todo lo que contestó y Hermione le frunció el ceño – Tu lo pensabas, cuando nos conocimos.

\- Bueno, no íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales. – señaló Hermione – Parece un poco raro tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre, o una mujer en este caso, del que has pensado que está loco. Es algo desalentador intimar con alguien que piensa tan mal de ti.

\- No creo que Draco esté haciendo eso. – había dicho Luna mientras jugueteaba con el diseño frente a ella – Más bien te adora.

\- Las dos cosas no son intrínsecamente incompatibles entre sí.

Sin embargo, Hermione tenía un punto y mientras se hacía cada vez más evidente que Blaise, a pesar de las notables cosas que le hacía a su cuerpo, no confiaba en ella, Luna empezó a irritarse más y más por toda la situación. Por supuesto, sabía que Theodore Nott no confiaba en ella. Ante sus ojos, era amiga de Harry, a pesar de que ni Harry ni ningún miembro de su sequito habían hablado con ella en años. Era un miembro del _otro_ _bando_ y, por lo tanto, eternamente corrompida. Su opinión no le habría molestado en absoluto si no supiera perfectamente que le había pedido a Blaise que mantuviera un ojo sobre ella. Tener sexo casual con un hombre atractivo se hacía menos divertido si pensabas que estaba embaucándote para que no traicionaras la revolución.

Luna no podía decidir si estaba molesta de que simplemente él no le _preguntara_ por sus planes o divertida de que pensara que era tan astuto, cuando no había podido engañarla en absoluto.

Era cierto que, se había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando a la gente mientras ellos la ignoraban que era, tal vez, mejor que la mayoría en leer el lenguaje corporal. Aun así, el hombre se enorgullecía de ser astuto y le hacia las preguntas más obvias. "¿Has hablado con Ginny últimamente?" "No creo que visites alguna vez más a Ron, ¿no?" Era como tratar con un adolescente – y ni siquiera uno inteligente – que intentaba averiguar si salías de casa a corto plazo para que pudiera colarse con una chica. Luna había empezado a ser imprecisa, otorgándole respuestas dirigidas porque, realmente, no podía dejar que esto continuara. O se enfrentaban y lo sacaban todo o esto se habría terminado. No habría sexo, no importaba lo atractivo que fuera, ni lo talentoso que era con la lengua, no valía la pena aguantar con esa falta de confianza.

A pesar de que realmente echaría en falta esa lengua si llegaban a eso.

* * *

Blaise no estaba seguro de cuando la rubia loca se había conseguido colarse bajo su piel. Ella era tan diferente de cualquier chica con la que había tratado; la mayoría de las chicas sangre pura, especialmente teniendo cuenta lo jodidamente rico que era, siempre querían conseguir un anillo y un compromiso, pero ésta no. Fue ella la que prácticamente lo empujó a la cama subiéndose sobre él, sin ni siquiera molestarse en fingir que quería otra cosa que no fuera un momento de diversión. Era refrescante lo poco que parecía preocuparle el que pensaran.

Y el sexo era increíble. Blaise Zabini no era virgen, ni de cerca; se había beneficiado las suficientes mujeres, pensó con aire de suficiencia, para saber de lo que estaba hablando. Luna Lovegood era increíble, desinhibida y muy directa. Ella era una buena jugadora par cualquier sugerencia, y si no le gustaba simplemente lo paraba, una vez, literalmente, a medio empuje le dijo: "No me gusta esto. Vamos a intentar otra cosa." Le gustaría poder compartir detalles, - porque, oh Merlín, los detalles que podía compartir – pero ya que Malfoy estaba lidiando con un mujer de la manera tradicional sangre pura, teniendo que esperar hasta la noche de boda, lo descartaba y, bueno, a Theo no le gustaban las chicas lo que no lo hacía un buen público para ese tema, por no tener en cuenta lo mucho que desconfiaba de Luna.

Blaise no podía decir apropiadamente que estuviera loca. Sabía que Theo pensaba que estaba completamente chiflada, mientras que Draco estaba convencido de que era una especie de espía loca enviada por Harry y Ron, para descubrir todos sus malvados planes. Sin embargo, obviamente no estaba chiflada. Estaba claro que parecía peculiar cuando la conocías, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más se daba cuenta de que estaba totalmente cuerda. Que era brillante, incluso. Extraña, definitivamente era extraña, pero era difícil tener aversión a lo extraño cuando, a veces, lo extraño se presentaba en su casa llevando su plato favorito bajo un brazo y un manual de sexo muggle en el otro, sugiriéndole que se abrieran paso a través de las páginas del libro y si prefería hacerlo en orden alfabético o en el orden que el libro presentaba las posiciones, pero que ella personalmente pensaba que en orden alfabético sería más divertido. Era difícil que no le gustara lo extraño cuando finalmente había accedido a pasar la noche con él, resultando que hacía unos bollos increíbles y que le había dado de comer por la mañana a horcajadas sobre sus piernas en el suelo de la cocina mientras recitaba poesía. Era difícil que no apreciara lo extraño cuando se había dormido en su sofá mientras él investigaba hechizos antiguos, con un brazo caído hasta el suelo y rozando con sus dedos el libro que había estado leyendo. Era difícil, de hecho, no adorarla.

Era difícil recordar que tenía que _vigilarla_ no _adorarla_. Hacia tibios intentos para determinar si era una espía, admitiéndose a sí mismo que ella le preocupaba. Estaba desconcertado. Ella parecí pasar de tener sentido para simplemente parlotear sobre cosas que estaba bastante seguro que eran inventadas y ni siquiera tenía claro si se las creía o simplemente le gustaba hablar de ellas. Sin embargo, ella entendía la magia de una manera que le resultaba impresionante. Podía ojear un libro antiguo y encontrar lo que estaba buscando como por instinto. Sacaba conexiones entre los conceptos de una manera que lo dejaba confundido y deslumbrado y, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba adentrarse en el lento y laborioso camino de sus rutas mentales se encontraba con que su razonamiento era impecable. Se encontraba observándola, sin ni siquiera buscar algún tipo de prueba de que no era de confianza, sino simplemente admirando la manera en que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado cuando daba con un concepto que la intrigaba, anticipando cuando iba a devolverle la mirada y sonriendo antes de que saltara sobre él. Él quería… quería un montón de cosas y resultaba que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, menos de esas cosas salían del manual de sexo y más provenían de algún lugar romántico y empalagoso que ni se había dado cuenta que vivía en su alma.

Y con todo eso, todavía se preocupaba de que estuviera jugando con ellos. Ella hacia alusiones, se reía y hablaba con rodeos y pensaba: "Tengo que hacer algo con lo de Luna", pero siempre lo aplazaba porque ella volvía a sonreírle y pensaba: "Bueno, otro día no hará daño".

Entonces, Luna fue a tomar el té con Harry.

* * *

Luna estaba decepcionada de lo convencional que Harry se había convertido. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido tanto de que estuviera teniendo una aventura sexual – aunque dada la forma en que Blaise había empezado a mirarla cuando creía que estaba absorta en un libro sospechaba que estaba desarrollando sentimientos románticos que lo confundían – como de que no estuviera interesada en el matrimonio.

¿Por qué iba a querer casarse? El matrimonio sangre pura giraba en torno a las casi inevitables posturas sociales y a los hijos, ninguno de los cuales le gustaba especialmente.

¿Por qué estos hombres tenían que ser todos tan obvios? Blaise era obvio. Harry era obvio. Era deprimente. A veces, deseaba sentirse atraída hacia las mujeres, pero no lo estaba; había hecho algo de investigación para confirmarlo y se quedaba con los hombres. Con los obvios, obvios hombres. Suspiró mientras Harry intentaba descaradamente conseguir que le dijera lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. El impulso de decir "Oh, está intentando derrocar al gobierno y yo la estoy ayudando" sólo para ver la horrorizada expresión de Harry le hacía cosquillas en el borde de su mente, pero se reprimió con firmeza. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía localizarla después de años de ignorarla, jugar con su antigua casi amistad para conseguir que traicionara a una amiga que en realidad apreciaba, al mismo tiempo que, bueno, era obvio que le horrorizaba que tuviera una vida perfectamente feliz que él no aprobaba? El pensamiento estratégico nunca había sido su fuerte.

Tal vez esto, al menos, empujaría a Blaise a enfrentarla. Había pensado que el comentario sobre cómo la mujer que había torturado, desmemoriado y arrojado en San Mungo tenía el cerebro carcomido por monstruos lo habría hecho, pero tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sutil.

Los hombres, lamentablemente, no eran sutiles. Ni siquiera su Blaise.

* * *

Blaise se tragó la cadena de obscenidades que burbujeaban en su boca cuando escuchó a la camarera decir que Luna – su Luna – había tomado el té con Harry Potter. Gracias a Merlín, pensó, por los contactos. Se sentía extrañamente celoso y también decidió que traicionado. Theo tenía razón. Simplemente… jodida maldición, Theo tenía _razón_. Estaba jugando con ellos mientras felizmente charlaba con ese bastardo, ese sucio bastardo del Fénix, no podía confiar en ella y no se iba a molestar por ello. La había estado observando, eso era todo, sin embargo por lo herido que estaba podía estar sintiendo… pero sacudió la cabeza, cerrando sus sentimientos. Cerrándose con _fuerza._

Theo parecía sombrío, Draco se veía preocupado y ellos la rodearon, esperando en el piso de Hermione. Luna ni siquiera les había dado la cortesía de parecer nerviosa, aunque si le había pedido que dejara de empujarla tan fuerte con su varita, un doble sentido que hizo a Theo encubrir una risita. Aun así, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Hermione llegó y le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que había calculado. Todo parecía salir bien, al menos no del todo terrible hasta que Luna describió su relación como "sexo sin sentido", dándose cuenta, con una aguda punzada, que tenía razón y que no quería que así fuera. Que, incluso aunque ella no tuviera razón, acababa de _secuestrar a su novia_ y, Merlín, que dicha novia estaría justamente furiosa y pensando en no volver a hablar con él de nuevo. Lo había jodido todo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba jodido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Y entonces, ella le preguntó si la cena todavía seguía en pie y todo estaba bien. Supuso. Todo estaba bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

Lo condujo hasta el dormitorio, sonriéndole por encima de hombro y él, bobo, se la devolvió. Seguía sonriendo cuando ella le ató las manos a la cabecera de la cama, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Habían practicado tantos juegos, después de todo. Continuó sonriendo mientras Luna le quitaba los zapatos y calcetines, mientras le bajaba los pantalones, mientras lo dejaba al descubierto a su toque. Incluso le siguió sonriendo, con los ojos centellantes de un deseo que apenas podía contener, mientras Luna deslizaba su varita lejos de él, dejándola al otro lado de la habitación sobre el tocador. Fue cuando Luna se subió a horcajadas sobre él, dejándose caer sobre él, por lo que escasamente entró en ella y se detuvo a suspirar, mirándola realmente. Blaise intentó empujar más adentro, pero ella se incorporó fácilmente, impidiendo su incómodo empuje.

\- ¿Alguna vez montaste a caballo de niño? – preguntó Luna, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar el techo.

\- Yo, eh, no. – respondió él, subiendo la voz respondiendo a la pregunta – Realmente no.

\- Yo sí. – Luna bajó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo vio observándola, confundido, pero lo suficientemente inteligente como para seguir adelante – Se desarrollan fuertes muslos en esa posición. ¿Tal vez lo has notado anteriormente?

Él asintió, con los ojos fijos en ella.

\- Lo que significa, - Luna sonrió, equilibrándose a sí misma – que puedo montarte de esta manera durante un largo rato sin tensiones. O, mejor dicho, puedo no montarte, simplemente quedarme así para que estés apenas dentro de mí todo el rato que me apetezca.

Blaise tragó saliva y, sin siquiera quererlo, intentó llegar a su varita, sintiendo por primera vez, mientras tiraba de las cuerdas que ella había usado para atarlo a su propia cama, que estaba en problemas.

\- Tsk, tsk. – Luna sacudió la cabeza - ¿Quieres que te desate y te deje? Porque también puedo hacer eso, pero si me voy, me temo que no volveremos a tener la pequeña charla que necesitamos tener, la charla en la que me gustaría tener toda tu atención.

\- Estoy escuchando. – Blaise volvió a tragar saliva, preguntándose si haber dejado que una mujer a la que había mantenido bajo el punto de su varita unas pocas horas antes lo atara había sido una mala idea. Luna simplemente había estado… despreocupada… obre todo ese asunto durante la cena, hablando de los verbos galeses, de que él no sabía nada de figuras arquetípicas o elementales y de que tal vez deberían ir a probar ese nuevo sitio de curry y ahora había tomado su varita, su jodida varita, y él la había dejado, por lo que realmente esperaba que no le hiciera daño – Por favor… - susurró, mirándola.

\- Pídeme que pare y lo haré. – dijo Luna, muy seriamente.

\- Entonces te irás, ¿verdad? – él buscó sus ojos – Y no volverás.

\- A tu cama no. – bajó ligeramente sobre él y se estremeció – Ni contigo.

Blaise cerró los ojos y dijo, sin poder hacer nada:

\- Quédate. Por favor.

\- Te gusta suplicar, ¿no? – sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, Blaise supo que había ladeado la cabeza, mirándolo con esa brillante expresión de curiosidad – Hazlo otra vez.

\- Por favor, Luna. - su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta – Lo siento mucho, yo no… debería haber… Por favor.

\- Lo estás haciendo. – Luna sonaba fascinada ahora, terriblemente distraída de lo que tenía planeado hablar con él por las reacciones que estaba sacándole. Blaise podía sentirse intentando empujar dentro de ella, un movimiento inútil ya que se desplazaba con mucha facilidad hacia arriba, negándoselo, y él empezó a gimotear – Realmente, realmente lo estás haciendo. – Blaise maldijo a su pene, a sus propias reacciones, a ella, a todo en todo el maldito mundo, le prometería cualquier cosa, suplicaría tanto como ella quisiera, por sólo unos centímetros más…

\- Aun así, - Luna habló de nuevo – vamos a mantener la concentración en lo increíblemente grosero que ha sido que empujaras tu varita en mi cuello y me tomaras como rehén. A pesar de haberte estado presionando para tener un enfrentamiento, admito que nunca pensé que irías tan lejos. – Luna bajó una mínima fracción más su cuerpo y Blaise se quedó sin aliento bajo ella mientras casualmente exhibía lo muy fuertes que tenía los muslos simplemente deslizándose por el tercio superior de su pene, entrando y saliendo y él pensó que iba a matarla. Tan pronto como consiguiera su varita, tan pronto como ella lo dejara ir, iba a matarla, suponiendo que siguiera estando cuerdo, lo cual era, jodido Merlín, cada vez menos probable.

Luna dejó de moverse y Blaise abrió los ojos.

\- Luna, por favor. – suplicó.

\- Creo que no estás prestándome atención. – Luna se humedeció los labios y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento era en tener esa jugosa boca sobre él.

\- Lo estoy, realmente lo estoy. – murmuró – Realmente, realmente lo estoy.

\- ¿Qué acabo de decir? – Luna había empezado a rodar sus caderas y, oh jodidos dioses, él iba a morir. No iba a tener oportunidad de matarla porque iba a morir, de pura y absoluta frustración, mientras estaba atado a su propia cama.

\- ¿Grosero? – se arriesgó a soltar una conjetura y Luna asintió alentadoramente - ¿Qué ha sido, uhmm, muy grosero que te tomara de rehén? – empujó sus caderas tan fuerte como pudo hacia arriba y Luna soltó una risita.

\- Travieso. – Luna le sonrió – Pero bien hecho.

\- ¿Me das una recompensa? – intentó componer su más atractiva y entrañable expresión, sospechando que simplemente parecía desesperado, pero, no importaba, porque Luna se deslizó todo el camino hacia abajo y él dejó escapar un súbito jadeo al sentirla a su alrededor, ella se mantuvo muy quieta, sonriéndole y, entonces, a cámara lenta, empezó a subir hasta quedar apenas la punta en su interior una vez más y Blaise pensó que podría empezar a llorar – Por favor. – volvió a gimotear, sintiendo como su miembro se contraía nerviosamente mientras suplicaba y ella volvió a reír, un satisfecho y petulante sonido.

\- Las cosas que una aprende. – murmuró ella.

\- Luna…

\- Déjame ir al grano del asunto, por así decirlo. – dijo Luna, deslizándose un poco más abajo mientras Blaise luchaba por mantener la atención en sus palabras – Me gustas bastante. Eres inteligente, eres atractivo y tiendes a no pensar que estoy simplemente loca…

\- No estás loca. – pudo oírse a sí mismo balbucear – Puedes ser malvada, en este momento estoy bastante seguro de que eres malvada, pero no estás…

\- Chsit. Ahora es momento de que escuches.

\- ¿Conseguiré otra recompensa si escucho? – tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se maldijo a sí mismo y, cuando ella hizo un movimiento como para salir completamente de allí, rápidamente balbuceó – Me callo. Escucho.

\- Bueno chico. – se empujó hacia abajo un poco más y Blaise pensó, que sí, que iba a morir. Y después iba a matarla. Y luego iba a montarla y ver lo mucho que le gustaban las súplicas. Entonces haría que se moviera completamente. Y entonces haría… joder. Ella volvía a moverse sobre él y en lo único que pudo pensar en una repetición infinita de su nombre. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Lu…

\- Como iba diciendo. – dejó de moverse y Blaise intentó difícilmente prestar atención a sus palabras, no sólo mirar su boca, esa boca realmente maravillosa la cual había hecho, históricamente, cosas magnificas y ¿no sería genial si ella… - … y si lo haces de nuevo, o algo parecido, te castraré. ¿Ha quedado totalmente claro?

\- Eh… ¿no volver a tomarte de rehén o castración? – esperaba que hubiera dado en todos los puntos principales del tema y así poder avanzar, avanzar era la palabra clave.

\- Sí. – se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo – Y creo que me gustas bastante para ser un novio, no un juguete sexual. ¿Si eso te parece bien?

\- Lo que quieras. – murmuró Blaise – Simplemente, por el amor de todas las cosas, por favor, Luna, fóllame.

Y entonces, lo hizo. Y mientras se deslizaba en su interior, la sintió a su alrededor, sintió que había dejado de molestarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba tirando otra vez de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la cama, intentando tocarla, agarrarla, de cualquier manera, de todas las maneras en absoluto y Luna simplemente volvió a reírse de él mientras lo cabalgaba, siguiendo su propio ritmo, empujándose a sí misma contra las brumas en las que él se encontraba.

\- Por favor. – se escuchó decir, a pesar de ni siquiera estar seguro de cuando había empezado a hablar. Una y otra vez le suplicaba y cuando ella se abandonó al clímax, haciendo uso de él, cuando la vio jadear sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo que sus paredes interiores se contraían, dando pequeños espasmos en torno a su miembro, empezó a tirar aún más fuerte de las ataduras mientras se venía en su interior sin ni siquiera tener permitido tocarla.

Entonces lo desató, estirándose junto a él en la cama, con uno de sus brazos sobre su abdomen.

\- No estoy seguro, – dijo Blaise finalmente – de si esa ha sido la mejor lección para el "no vuelvas a hacerlo" que podrías haber utilizado. Parece más la mejor manera de tentarme a que te tome de rehén cada dos semanas si esto es lo que va a pasar después.

\- No lo harás, - ella se acurrucó a su lado – porque la próxima vez te castraré.

\- Yo… - Blaise se detuvo, vacilando – Múdate, por favor.

\- Puedo hacer eso. – aceptó ella y él empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Mi turno? – preguntó Blaise, rodando sobre ella y cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tu turno para qué? – devolvió la pregunta Luna, relamiéndose de nuevo los labios mientras él había empezado a besarla por un costado, deslizando su lengua a lo largo de cada una de sus curvas, de cada una de las planicies de su cuerpo.

\- Mi turno para hacerte suplicar. – susurró sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella y Luna le sonrió, no, se consumía por él, realmente había salido bien, a pesar de que lo había jodido todo de alguna manera había acabado bien.

* * *

A veces, Luna lo observaba. Era tan hermoso, sentado con la cabeza gacha hacia los documentos, buscando algo, leyendo. Levantaba una mano y se apartaba con impaciencia el pelo de los ojos, que volvía a caer un segundo después y él volvía a apartárselo. Ella comenzó a catalogar sus pequeños rasgos, la forma en que dormía con un brazo por encima de su cabeza, la forma en que alargaba el brazo para tocarla, pasando la mano por su piel nada más despertarse, la forma en que arrugaba su nariz cuando sonreía, cuando la miraba.

Comenzó a medir sus días por él. Despertaba con él, tomaba el té, escribía, traducía, pensaba, soñaba. Lo observaba. Aprendía de él. Lo observaba aprender de ella. Lo amaba.

* * *

Blaise no sabía qué hacer. Todas las pautas que tenía para cortejar no tenían ningún valor. Ella no le importaba la joyería, le gustaban más las malas hierbas que crecían al borda de la carretera tanto como las flores de invernadero, pero desdeñaba todo sobre el matrimonio sangre pura que cualquier otra chica parecía querer. Ella rodaba los ojos ante la idea de un baile benéfico, se reía cuando hablaba del prestigio, era tan genuinamente indiferente a lo que pensaran los demás, que sólo le quedó ser capaz de ofrecerse a sí mismo y eso, para un hombre criado en la riqueza, el poder y el estatus era… aterrador. ¿Por qué, se preguntó mirándola, iba alguien a quererlo? Querer mi dinero, sí. ¿Pero a mí? ¿Lo suficiente como para casarse conmigo? Cuando él la había escuchado decir: "¿Por qué querría casarme?"

A Luna le gustaba. Se despertaba con ella, cada día, veía la manera en que sacaba la lengua para probar si el té estaba demasiado dulce, podía verla deambular por las fascinantes y salvajes rutas de su mente. Tendría que ser suficiente; porque ella no quería nada más. Toma lo que puedas, se dijo. Toma lo que ella te dé.

* * *

Sabía que Pansy estaba riéndose de él. Azotado, le llamaba. ¿Cómo era que, todo el mundo sabía que estaba perdidamente colado por esa mujer excepto la misma Luna?

* * *

Luna comenzó a pensar que tal vez simplemente tenía que ser obvia y decírselo, usar las palabras. Había intentado leerle poemas de amor, había intentado usar cosas que sabía que le gustaban, incluso había intentado cosas del Sutra que se suponía transmitían el verdadero amor, pero al parecer sólo lo había convencido de que era muy flexible.

Lo cual, para ser justos, sí era.

Aun así, cuando fueron a la ridículamente exagerada boda de Astoria ella estaba empezando a darse por vencida. Se puso las flores en su pelo mientras se vestía para la absurda fiesta; Te amo, se dijeron. Te quiero. Si eso no funcionaba, esto se haría aburrido y tendría que usar las palabras, lo que la decepcionaría. Le gustaba que Blaise era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no necesitar que se lo explicara todo.

Le gustaba. Punto.

* * *

\- Lo sé, - murmuró, sosteniendo un anillo hacia ella, anillo que todavía tenía que tomar, anillo que Luna miraba fijamente con las flores que le había dado todavía aferradas a una de sus manos – sé que no eres una gran fan del matrimonio, pero, Luna, te juro que no quiero atarte a ninguna mansión con bebés, ni tardes de tés, ni de relaciones sociales, ni nada de eso. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que, cuando deambules por tus aventuras recuerdes llevarme contigo. Te amo, Luna. Por favor…

Blaise se interrumpió. Ella estaba mirando las flores. JODER. ¿Y si el libro se había equivocado con el significado de las flores? No era como si él supiera nada de estas cosas. Por lo que sabía lo podía haber dado un ramo que decía: "Friega el suelo, moza"

\- El anillo es muy brillante. – dijo Luna finalmente.

Mierda. No le gustaba el anillo. Había intentado conseguir algo que apreciaría, algo sutil y bonito. Merlín sabía que su propia madre le había dicho que la llevara de compras, que eligiera el anillo por sí misma, pero no le había parecido romántico.

\- Lo siento. – cerró la mano alrededor del anillo – Yo… no creí que te gustara una piedra grande e imponente. Tal vez juzgué mal. Yo…

Luna lo interrumpió.

\- Es bonito. ¿Se ajusta?

\- Debería. – se lo tendió de nuevo, asentado en la palma de su mano y Luna rio.

\- Creo que se supone que debes deslizarlo en mi dedo tú mismo.

\- No lo sabía. – murmuró – Nunca he hecho esto antes. – tomó el anillo, a duras penas y entonces lo deslizó en el dedo de la rubia - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Luna?

\- Acepté las flores. – Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

\- Algunos somos algo lentos. – dijo sintiéndose un poco más seguro ahora - ¿Lo hacemos mejor con la confirmación verbal? Compláceme.

Luna envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, con el ramo de flores todavía en una mano y le susurró al oído:

\- Te amo, Blaise Zabini. Por supuesto que me escaparé contigo.

¿T gustó el ramo?, le preguntaría más tarde. ¿Lo he hecho bien? Y Luna envolvería los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y le diría, ha sido perfecto. Has estado perfecto. ¿Cómo, le preguntaría ella, ha pasado esto? Suerte, le diría, besándola. Y magia.

La magia no funciona de esa manera, protestaría ella.

Sí, le contestaría. Sí lo hace.

* * *

Gretna Green era… pintoresco. Esa era la mejor palabra que se ocurría a Blaise. Apestaba a pintoresquismo, con el tipo de tiendas deliberadamente cursis y los lugareños salían para intentar separar a los turistas de su dinero.

\- Bueno, - Luna miró a su alrededor – esto es… cursi.

\- Oh, gracias a todos los dioses. – murmuró Blaise – Temía que…

\- Es hilarante. – dijo Luna – Pero no creo que quisieran que lo fuera.

\- Creo que, - Blaise consultó su pergamino – tenemos que ir a la vieja herrería de Ye Olde Blacksmythe Shoppe para casarnos.

\- ¿En serio? – Luna tomó el papel en sus manos y luego comenzó a reír – Bueno, tengo que ir primero al hotel. Tengo un vestido de novia que ponerme.

\- ¿Has comprado un vestido de novia? – Blaise sintió un repentino temblor de miedo – No pensé que…

\- Sólo quería un vestido. – Luna se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un beso – Me gusta la ropa. No es necesario que tú te cambies.

* * *

Blaise la hizo girar una vez de vuelta en la seguridad de la habitación de hotel después de la ceremonia de boda.

\- El herrero, – Luna rio – estaba inspirado.

\- Creo que, - dijo Blaise con una mueca – estás confundiendo la palabra "inspirado" con "descabellado".

\- Posiblemente, - admitió ella - ¿aun así, zanahorias?

\- Me reiré de eso hasta que me muera. – dijo Blaise.

\- Por lo tanto, estaba inspirado. – le contestó Luna con un asentimiento de suficiencia.

Blaise se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándola con su vestido blanco ligeramente manchado de la más histórica tienda del herrero.

\- El blanco me ha sorprendido. – dijo, admirándola – No estoy seguro de si se supone que debo verlo como un símbolo de inocencia o como una luminosa onda de luz con todos los colores mezclados en un todo unificado.

\- Sí, - dijo Luna entonces – te amo, lo sabes.

Se acercó a él, apretándose contra su cuerpo y Blaise hundió su cara en el rígido satén blanco de su vestido sorprendentemente tradicional.

\- Merlín, Luna. Eres un regalo. Todavía no puedo creer que seas real.

\- La gente me lo suele decir con los Nargles. – murmuró ella, llevándose los brazos a la espalda para tirar de la cremallera manteniéndola parcialmente vestida – y tú ni siquiera te crees que exista tu esposa.

\- Estaba siendo dramático. – la ayudó a pasar el vestido por sus hombros y por la cintura – Ha sido un giro de expresión.

\- ¿Y los Nargles no lo son?

\- A veces simplemente me sorprendes. – dijo Blaise, bajando la boca hasta el sujetador de encaje blanco que llevaba debajo del vestido de novia, pasando la lengua por la áspera tela.

\- ¿Sólo a veces? – se quitó los zapatos y se retorció ligeramente, apretándose contra su cálida boca – Debo estar perdiendo mi…

Blaise supuso que quería decir que había perdido su toque, pero al parecer había perdido el hilo de pensamientos, porque chirrió en lugar de terminar la frase. Por supuesto, eso podría tener algo que ver con los dedos que había deslizado bajo sus braguitas. Basándose en un análisis de textura sospechaba que se correspondía con la misma tela que la del sujetador, así que decidió, viéndola retorcerse ante su toque, que no se opondría a una confirmación visual.

\- Me gusta este vestido, - dijo, sacando su mano y su boca de su cuerpo mientras buscaba las ataduras del vestido – pero creo que estaría mejor fuera.

Luna se dio la vuelta para que pudiera deshacer ridículamente complicada serie de ganchos que iban junto a la cremallera, – sospechaba que ese vestido de novia había sido diseñado por alguien con un retorcido sentido del humor – entonces Luna dijo:

\- No tienes ningún aprecio por la moda.

Lo desenganchó y desenvolvió y luego la ayudó a salir de ese invento y le sonrió. Había elegido un conjunto que hacia juego con el vestido y uno bastante agradable había que añadir.

\- Justo ahora, - siseó mientras apartaba el vestido desechado con un pie y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo – tengo un creciente interés por la moda.

\- ¿Creciente, dices? – Luna lo empujó hacia atrás y Blaise se movió hasta la cama, tirando de sus ropas – Eso suena como algo que podría llevar un poco de investigación. El efecto de la apreciación de la moda en el promedio masculino.

\- ¡¿El promedio?! – Blaise se apoyó en un codo y actuó con fingida consternación ante la hermosa mujer que estaba inclinando la cabeza contra él - ¿Crees que estoy simplemente en el promedio?

\- Tal vez, - murmuró ella, con la boca llena – algo más de lo normal. – entonces no habló durante un rato, lo que era bueno porque él no habría sido capaz de seguir la conversación de todos modos.

\- Luna, - gimió finalmente y, con un acto de voluntad, la alejó, tirando de esas bragas de encaje y se posicionó sobre ella - ¿Puedo? – preguntó, flotando sobre su cuerpo.

\- Sólo si quieres vivir. – Luna jadeó mientras Blaise bajaba la boca de nuevo hasta su pecho comenzando, a través de ese encaje blanco, a dar golpecitos con su lengua sobre y alrededor del pezón.

\- Tus deseos, - murmuró Blaise, sentándose y poniendo los tobillos de la rubia sobre sus hombros, empujándose dentro de ella – son órdenes para mí. – Luna gritó de nuevo y entonces, adaptándose comenzaron a igualar el ritmo y cuando Blaise se percató del sutil cambio en sus jadeos significando que estaba cerca, se detuvo y dijo - ¿Es ahora cuando hago que me lo pidas amablemente? – cuando se retiró de su interior y, antes de que realmente pudiera matarlo, se deslizó hacia bajo bajando la cara hasta su centro, lamiendo, chupando, empujando ese lengua en las húmedas profundidades, sosteniendo sus caderas cuando se arqueaban contra él, con el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso entre sus manos, ante su contacto. Luna exhaló pesadamente mientras él yacía ahí, desesperado por ella, pero viéndola contenerse a sí misma por lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo la estaba destrozando.

\- Más. – dijo ella finalmente – Dentro de mí. Ahora.

Blaise la complació, empujando profundamente en su interior, mientras Luna arrastraba su cara hasta la de ella, besándolo intensamente, probándose a sí misma en su boca. Una y otra vez se introducía en ella, hasta que la sintió contraerse en pequeños espasmos alrededor de su miembro, hasta que sus uñas se aferraron a su espalda, sin duda dejando rastros de sangre. Sólo entonces Blaise se dejó ir, sólo entonces se perdió en ella como ella se había perdido en él. Sólo entonces colapsó contra ella, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, sudorosa, pegajosa, amada.

Después de volver hacia su lado de la cama, después de quedarse mirándola, con los ojos vidriosos, su pelo rubio durante unos minutos, finalmente dijo:

\- Eres asombrosa, señora… mmm. – dejó una pausa - ¿Cuál es tu nombre ahora, de todos modos?

\- Luna. – dijo ella, obviamente divertida.

\- Me refiero a tu apellido.

\- ¿Importa? – Luna cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- La gente preguntará y me gustaría tener una respuesta. Hermione se lo ha dividido con un guión…

\- Apuesto a que a Draco le dio un espasmo cuando ella le dijo que iba a hacer eso.

\- … y no me importará lo que hagas, es tu nombre, sólo dímelo.

\- Me gusta Zabini. – dijo Luna después de unos minutos, después de que Blaise pensara que se había quedado dormida - ¿Puedo ser Lady Zabini?

\- Sería un honor. – susurró él y, entonces, de manera más prosaica dijo - ¿Podríamos meternos bajo las sabanas, sin embargo, mi lady? Estoy empezando a tener frío.

\- Es demasiado tarde para enfriarse. – dijo ella, mientras se escondían bajo las sabanas – No puedes echarte atrás. Está consumado y todo.

\- Además, tenemos las zanahorias.

\- En efecto. – y con una última y calmada risita Luna Zabini se acurrucó contra su costado dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras la oscuridad alcanzaba el mundo exterior.


	34. Aftermath

**¡Holaaaaa, amores!**

 **Cuando quiero soy veloz cuál gacela ehh xDDD En fiiin, aquí os traigo la esperada segunda parte de esta historia, que sé que la estabais deseando, así que espero que la disfrutéis igual o más que la primera :D**

 **Ya no os entretengo más; devorad el capítulo ;)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 – Aftermath (Secuelas)**

Draco estaba sentado en el hospital. Ni siquiera les habló a las enfermeras que intentaron conseguir que se marchara; Theodore se interpuso, señalando que ese hombre era el marido de la mujer más poderosa del mundo mágico y si él quería quedarse allí, se quedaría. No levantó la voz, no amenazó, pero, de alguna manera, todo el mundo sabía que los principales partidarios de la Dama matarían a cualquiera que intentara obligar a que su marido se alejara de su lado.

Cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos, miró a Draco y lo único que dijo fue:

\- ¿El bebé?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y empezó a llorar, estático, con silenciosas lágrimas. La mano de Hermione se cerró sobre la de él, pero aparte de eso no hubo ninguna otra reacción exteriorizada de la confirmación de lo que había temido. Finalmente, Draco dijo:

\- El funeral será en una semana.

\- ¿Cómo puede haber un funeral? – preguntó Hermione sin ningún tipo de tono en su voz – Ni siquiera llegó a nacer.

\- Era nuestro hijo y fue asesinado, por lo tanto tendrá un funeral. – dijo Draco, con el mismo tono y ella asintió mientras yacía allí.

\- Eres afortunado. – le había dicho la Sanadora – Ella es afortunada. Podrá tener más hijos. ¿Esa maldición en una etapa avanzada del embarazo? – sacudió la cabeza – Si no hubiera sido desviada, bueno, ella probablemente no habría sobrevivido y si lo hubiera hecho no habría manera de que pudiera haberse quedado embarazada de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuál era la maldición? – preguntó Draco.

\- Era, - la mujer se frotó la frente y suspiró – era un hechizo normal de interrupción de embarazo. Simplemente que se supone que no debe hacerse en un estado tan avanzado. Casi se desangró sobre esa plataforma.

\- Lo sé. – le había contestado Draco – Lo sé.

Ahora tomaba su mano, mientras la miraba, tan frágil acostada en la cama. Las personas eran tan frágiles. Un pequeño hechizo, un pequeño hechizo normal y casi había muerto. Todos sus planes de seguridad habían salido mal, sus trasladores habían desaparecido misteriosamente; y ella era tan, tan frágil.

\- Te amo. – le dijo de nuevo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la cara de Hermione antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Todavía? – preguntó y él aumentó la presión en su mano.

\- Tenía tanto miedo. – susurró – Tenía miedo de que te hubieras ido. Estabas tan pálida y, toda esa sangre y, nadie llegaba y, te estabas desvaneciendo justo delante de mí. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

\- Es difícil, - susurró Hermione, cerrando los ojos – planear una insurrección sin un testaferro.

\- Que le jodan a la insurrección. – Draco tiró de su mano hasta que ella abrió los ojos – No me importa una mierda la jodida insurrección, no sin ti. – la miró, deseando que ella lo escuchara – Eres mi favorita, lo sabes.

\- Dime algo que no sepa. – Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero parecía que, de alguna manera, se había tranquilizado.

\- Lo acabo de hacer. – murmuró – Duerme, amor. Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes otra vez.

* * *

\- Lo siento mucho. – Hermione ni siquiera lo miraba. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia el otro lado de la habitación hacia una pared lejana y Draco la observaba, confundido y asustado – Esto es mi culpa. – continuó – Si te hubiera escuchado, escuchado a cualquiera de vosotros, hubiera dejado que lo mataras hace meses y esto nunca habría ocurrido. – hizo una pausa y después comenzó a hablar de nuevo – Es mi culpa. Ni siquiera deberías ser capaz de sentarte aquí conmigo, ni siquiera deberías… jamás ser capaz de perdonarme. Nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca…

Draco la interrumpió.

\- Esto no ha sido culpa tuya. – siseó y ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, un surco de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, con una expresión, por el contrario, totalmente impasible. Hermione parecía haberse encerrado en algún lugar, perdida en las profundidades de su propia cabeza – Joder, Hermione, si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer esto… - la miró fijamente – Lo habría matado sin tu permiso y dejaría que simplemente hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras después. Pensé… la atacará verbalmente, le hará daño con palabras, él sabe cómo hacer eso exactamente. Tal vez volver a empujarla en la calle; golpearla. Quería matarlo sólo por eso. Esto… ¿quién habría pensado que haría esto?

Se esforzó por controlarse a sí mismo; Hermione lo necesitaba ahora, si empezaba a romperse, también empezaría a auto-culparse por eso.

\- No es culpa tuya. – susurró finalmente.

\- ¿Está muerto? – preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Ron? – preguntó Draco para confirmar y cuando ella asintió, dijo – demasiado rápido, pero sí.

\- Tenías razón. – tenía los ojos más oscuros que nunca le había visto y había perdido peso en el hospital; no sólo el del embarazo, sino más, mucho más. Ahora las líneas de su cara eran más nítidas, más definidas y casi parecía una mujer diferente. Me dejé llevar por el sentimentalismo.

\- Era tu amigo. – dijo Draco, observando las trayectorias de lenta fluctuación de su mente, trayectorias que eran sin duda frías, oscuras y crueles. Siempre había amado ese lado de ella, esa mujer que podía animar a sus perros de caza a torturar a una espía con sólo una advertencia de no dejar caer sangre al suelo, esa mujer que amenazaba con hacer que sus enemigos bebieran de los cráneos de sus compañeros caídos. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, esa mujer sólo había sido un fugaz meteorito en el cielo que era su amada. Ahora, al menos durante el tiempo que esa supernova de rabia y de abrasador dolor, la totalidad de ese cielo ser esa otra mujer, esa brillante y peligrosa mujer.

\- Me dejé llevar. – repitió – En todos nuestros planes lo único bueno que he intentado hacer era proteger a Ron y Harry.

Draco odió lo amarga que sonaba.

\- Eran tus amigos. – dijo de nuevo – Durante años. Una vez los quisiste; viviste una guerra con ellos, sobreviviste gracias a ellos. Nadie te culparía por…

\- Yo lo haría. Lo hago. – dijo Hermione – Me culpo a mí misma. Me culpo por esto, por dejarlos vivir. Tú me dijiste que los matara. Theo me dijo que los matara. _Blaise_ me dijo que los matara. Pero, ¿os escuché? – sacudió la cabeza.

\- Esto no es culpa tuya. – dijo Draco de nuevo, con palabras bajas y ásperas. _Nunca_ vuelvas a decir, ni a sugerir, ni a pensar que lo eres. Tú no hiciste _nada_ para que esto sucediera. _Nada_.

\- Hago saber, - dijo Hermione, con una voz igualmente baja – que nunca más permitiré que cualquier intento de ser benévola se interponga en mi camino. En nuestro camino. Nunca más. No habrá bondad. No habrá piedad. No para ninguna persona fuera del círculo. Jamás.

Draco asintió y la atrajo hacia él, al otro lado de la cama, a pesar de que la Sanadora le había advertido contra. Casi se echó encima de sus brazos cuando él la tocó y comenzó a sollozar, jadeos de un corazón roto y la mujer oscura y enfadada, desapareció ando lugar a una madre devastada.

\- Sólo dime lo que quieres, amor, y lo haré. Por siempre y para siempre.

\- Asegúrate de que la habitación en el sótano de la Mansión está lista. – susurró Hermione finalmente contra su pecho.

\- Ron ya está muerto. – protestó Draco, preocupado de que estuviera perdiendo la noción de la realidad – Por mucho que me gustase, no puedo torturarlo durante los próximos veinte años.

Hermione apartó la cara de su pecho y, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, le sonrió.

\- Harry todavía sigue vivo. – dijo – Y, ¿cuánto quieres apostar a que sabe lo que Ron planeaba? Creo que nos vendría bien, por lo menos, preguntarle.

* * *

Hermione le sonrió a Æthel, quien se dirigía hacia a ella de puntillas en la habitación del hospital.

\- Entiendo, - le dijo Hermione – que tienes un movimiento rápido de varita, sobrina favorita.

Æthel arrastraba el pie por el suelo y luego, tan rápido que casi no se la entendía, dijo:

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, tía Mione. Ojalá hubiera sabido un mejor hechizo para detenerlo, no sólo uno para congelarlo.

Hermione alzó una mano hacia la chica y tiró de ella hacia debajo de modo que quedó sentada en el borde de la cama.

\- Lo hiciste genial. Mejor de lo que se podría esperar de cualquier niña. Y si no lo hubieras congelado podría haber escapado, por lo que deberías estar orgullosa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Aun así, lo siento. – murmuró la chica, mientras Hermione acariciaba su pelo.

\- Cuéntame todo sobre el colegio, ¿vale? Entonces te enseñaré un hechizo que te puede gustar. Es muy sencillo, pero probablemente no deberías dejar que ningún profesor sepa que lo conoces.

….

Draco y Theo estaban sentados en la sala de visitas mientras Æthel estaba en la habitación de Hermione. Las sillas de plástico habían sido moldeadas de una forma que garantizaba incomodidad para todo el mundo, pintadas en colores llamativos que fracasaban totalmente en darle color al ambiente.

\- ¿Dónde habrán conseguido esto? – murmuró Theo.

\- Robadas de algún infierno muggle, obviamente. – Draco se removió en su asiento.

\- Deberíamos haberlo matado. – dijo Theo, mirando a sus pies, a los alegres carteles de la pared recordando a la gente la importancia de una buena higiene bucal, a cualquier lugar menos a Draco – Meses y meses atrás. Deberíamos haberlo matado.

\- Lo sé. – Draco tenía un folleto de hechizos anticonceptivos en sus manos que rasgaba de manera constante en trozos cada vez más pequeños, sin ni siquiera parecer consciente de sus actos – Pero, ¿quién habría pensado…

\- Nunca, nunca habría pensado que pudiera hacer eso. – aceptó Theo. Los límites se habían sobrepasado, límites que todo el mundo sabía que no debían cruzarse. Los límites se habían hecho añicos. Voldemort los había cruzado, sí, pero él fue un monstruo – Todavía no puedo creérmelo y yo estaba allí.

\- Murió demasiado rápido. – dijo Draco – Demasiado rápido. Se suponía que tenía que sufrir. Tenemos una habitación en la Mansión, la dispusimos para mantener a alguien sano durante meses y meses. Iba a regalármelo por nuestro aniversario, dejar que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Theo – Simplemente… lo siento.

\- ¿Dónde estarían los Trasladores? – preguntó Draco, una pregunta que él mismo había preguntado una y otra vez – Se suponía que teníamos que ser capaces de sacarla de allí, no estar parados, esperando que apareciera un Sanador.

\- No lo sé. – Theo sacudió la cabeza – Estaban ahí en cada comprobación de seguridad, justo antes de que apareciéramos en la plataforma.

\- ¿Cómo podía haber sabido la disposición y mucho menos poder sacarlos de los malditos bolsillos? – Draco se sacudió los pequeños trozos de papel de su regazo y se puso en pie, comenzando a pasearse por el limpio suelo institucional - ¿Cómo consiguió una capa de invisibilidad?

\- Apuesto a que Harry podría responder a eso. – dijo Theo, con una mirada de cuestionamiento en su expresión – Sugiero que le preguntemos.

\- Creo que tendremos que esperar a Hermione para eso. – Draco sacudió la cabeza – Quiere tener una palabras con él ella misma.

\- Molly Weasley, también. – murmuró Theo.

\- Sí. – Draco dejó una pausa y luego dijo – Ella va a estar bien, Theo. No han parado de decírmelo. Me han dicho que hemos tenido _suerte_. Mucha suerte. Pero simplemente está tumbada ahí, ¿sabes?

Theo asintió y luego bajó la cabeza sobre sus manos, sentado en la silla de brillante plástico verde, agitándose contenido apenas los sollozos.

Draco dijo, inesperadamente:

\- Æthel tiene unos reflejos bastante sorprendentes.

\- Lo sé. – contestó Theo, con la voz irregular, pero mayormente bajo control de nuevo.

\- Tenemos que observarla. – añadió Draco – Es una duelista natural. Darle algunas clases particulares o algo.

Theo asintió.

\- Hermione podría haber muerto si ella no…

\- Ni siquiera lo digas. – la voz de Draco era ronca.

\- Es cierto.

\- Lo sé.

* * *

Narcissa estaba sentada en su aparente solárium de invitados, esperando a que la otra mujer llegara. El sol iluminaba el suelo de antiguo ladrillo y el musgo se asomaba entre las grietas en forma de espiga. Desde allí se podía apreciar uno de los jardines principales, sus caminos errantes entre parécelas de plantas perennes aparentemente salvajes y bajo las profundas sombras de los grandes robles. Narcissa amaba su jardín; cuando la Mansión había sido construida por campesinos – tan cerca de ser esclavos como si no hubiera habido ninguna diferencia – habían muerto unos cuantos colocando todos esos bellos árboles y la meticulosa mampostería. Durante años le había gustado pensar que su sacrificio había contribuido a la belleza de los jardines, a su resistencia.

El sacrificio de sangre hacia esas cosas. Se podían _hacer muchas cosas_ si se estaba dispuesto a acabar con una vida humana. Se podía hacer un hermoso jardín. Se podía hacer un Horrocrux y con ello la inmortalidad. Se podía defender a un niño, protegiéndolo de la muerte y la desgracia.

Sin embargo, te podías bañar en sangre humana y el problema era que lo que ocurría no siempre era predecible.

Se sorprendió en su ensueño cuando una persona del servicio llegó para anunciar a Pansy Parkinson. Y así, pensó Narcissa, empezamos este baile.

\- Pansy. – dijo – Que bien que hayas venido. Gracias.

Pansy realmente nunca se había preocupado por Narcissa Malfoy. La viuda tenía una feroz determinación, había resistido el apoyo de su marido a un loco, el hundimiento de su único hijo en la guerra y, finalmente, la muerte de ese amado esposo en la cárcel. Una nariz aguileña se asentaba en su rostro y su pelo negro recogido en un poco favorecedor, pero impecable moño elegante. Irradiaba potencia y Pansy no estaba bajo la ilusión de que esa invitación para unirse a la mujer para el té era distinta a una casi orden real y ella se resintió por eso.

\- Siempre es un placer verla, señora Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. – dijo, sentándose al otro lado de la mesita de metal, raspando una escama de pintura blanca desconchada de su sitio.

\- Cosas antiguas. – dijo Narcissa, observando su gesto – Tal vez, parecen desgastados, pero te sostienen cuando los más nuevos fallan.

Pansy sonrió, adiestrada en la cortesía y la elegancia desde la infancia.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó – Ha sido un shock, tan horrible. Todavía sigo aturdida.

\- Es terrible, por supuesto. – Narcissa le dio luz verde a un elfo para que trajera té y galletas – Pero no te he llamado para discutir eso. Cuando Hermione se recuperé, bueno, no quiero decir que el duelo haya terminado porque va a usar guantes negros, hablando figuradamente, el resto de su vida, pero cuando vuelva al trabajo deberíamos ser capaces de presentarle ciertos de sus proyectos terminados, o al menos preparados para su revisión.

Narcissa tomó la tetera que el elfo había dejado allí y con facilidad vertió un chorro de té en la taza de Pansy. La joven bruja observó, con cierta irritación, que la tetera era más antigua que la mesa y, probablemente, de un valor incalculable.

\- Entiendo que, - Narcissa continuó – Hermione te pidió que ensambles una lista revisada de los miembros del Wizengamot.

Pansy tomó su taza.

\- Sí. – dijo, sintiéndose cautelosa.

\- Repasemos tu progreso en eso, ¿de acuerdo? – Narcissa sacó un pergamino propio y dijo - ¿Tienes a alguien vinculado al asiento Abbott?

\- Bueno, está Hannah, por supuesto, pero es mestiza.- Pansy compuso una mueca.

\- Se casó con Longbottom, ¿no? – Narcissa escribió _Hannah Abbott_ de soltera ahora _Longbottom_ – Sus hijos serán lo suficiente sangre puras para el mundo moderno.

\- No pueden tener hijos. – Pansy sacudió la cabeza – Demasiadas maldiciones durante ese último año en Hogwarts, cortesía de los Carrow. Ella es estéril. Adoptaron un niño del orfanato. Dillan o Daniel o algo así.

\- Aún mejor. – Narcissa miró a Pansy – Esos niños son en su mayoría los descendientes de los difuntos miembros del último movimiento de insurrección, ¿sí?

\- "Niños Mortífago", sí. – dijo Pansy.

\- Y sangre puras. – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- No había pensado en ello de esa manera. – Pansy sacó su propio pergamino de la bolsa que había traído consigo y escribió _Hannah Abbott_ sobre él - ¿Pero eso no haría a Daniel o Dillan el heredero de Neville? Porque él es el único que tenemos para el asiento de los Longbottom.

\- Por lo que tenemos que animarlos a adoptar otro. Un solo niño puede sentirse tan solo y, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en un hogar colectivo, estoy segura de que se sentirá particularmente feliz de tener un hermano. – Narcissa se encogió de hombros – Están… inclinados hacia nosotros, ¿verdad?

Pansy asintió.

\- Blaise les ayudó a acelerar la solicitud de adopción y él y Luna les hicieron compañía mientras estaban instalados aquí en la gran y feroz ciudad. No están exactamente… no saben ciertas… cosas. Pero ellos…

\- Suficiente. – dijo Narcissa, e inclinándose hacia atrás, estudió a la otra mujer – Pansy, sé que eres muy exigente, pero creo que posiblemente desearías reexaminar algunos de tus puntos de vista sobre la pureza de la sangre; los tiempos han cambiado y, nos guste o no, tenemos que vivir en la actualidad o, tal vez, a una época mucho más antigua antes de que esa obsesión por el estatus de la sangre consumiera tantas vidas. Hannah Abbott es la principal heredera de una antigua y prestigiosa línea, por mucho que lo sea sólo la mitad de su sangre.

Pansy apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz mientras sacudía la cabeza.

\- Nunca. Antes moriré soltera.

\- Y es posible, - dijo Narcissa con calma desde su asiento, la luz del sol entraba por sus espaldas por lo que le era complicado a Pansy distinguir la expresión de la mujer – si no decides que el estatus de sangre no es el final de todo, ni todo el valor de una persona. Pero, más a mí favor, creo que vas a pasar tiempos difíciles en los próximos años si no te ajustas a la posibilidad de tratar con una más amplia gama de personas.

\- La pureza de sangre es _importante._ – insistió Pansy – Es la antigua manera de hacer las cosas, es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

Narcissa simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- Bueno, ocúpate de lo de Abbott. ¿A quién tienes para los Avery?

* * *

Daphne abrió la puerta de su apartamento y Theo entró. Él miró a su alrededor; era pequeño y oscuro, unas grandes cicatrices surcaban el suelo de madera, algunos ladrillos se asomaban por las paredes y trozos de hormigón tocando a las vigas de soporte que cruzaban el techo.

\- Acogedor. – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Eso fue lo que dijo el agente inmobiliario. – respondió ella con un suspiro – Pero cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir en casa. Y no está tan mal. La cocina se pone preciosa con la luz de la mañana.

Theo dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina que, junto a la luz de la mañana, también había sido víctima de una desafortunada renovación en los años setenta que nadie había tocado desde entonces.

\- Realmente nunca había visto encimeras de un color verde aguacate. – comentó Theo – Casi me quiero casar contigo para alejarte de este sitio.

\- Pensaba que eras…

\- Este apartamento es simplemente lo peor. – sonrió, pero entonces esa sonrisa se desmoronó de su cara – Æthel vuelve al colegio; me gustaría decir que eso significa que está a salvo, pero al parecer nuestro asesino favorito le envió un caja de bombones envenenados y la tan _querida_ McGonagall ni se molestó en decírmelo.

Daphne frunció el ceño, abriendo la puerta de un armario marrón establecido bajo unos estantes y sacó una botella de whiskey y dos vasos.

\- Bueno, - dijo – me preguntaba que ofrecerte; té o alcohol, pero…

\- Definitivamente alcohol. – Theo se sentó en un sofá y lanzó sus pies sobre un puf de cuero – Daphne, tenemos un problema con el Ministerio.

\- Lo sé. – dijo entregándole uno de los vasos – Los Aurores. No se movieron para interceptar a Ron; si hubieran…

\- Y apoyan a Shacklebolt. Sin reserva.

\- A quien _vencimos_ en una elección justa.

\- Un uso interesante de la palabra "justa", pero bien. – Theo suspiró y tomó un trago – No sé cómo va a acabar esto, pero estoy moderadamente preocupado de que no va a ser una transición totalmente fluida hasta el poder.

\- La subestimación te conviene. ¿Hora de investigar magia más oscura? – Daphne se sentó frente a él en el suelo y él comenzó a trabajar ociosamente en un nudo en el hombro de ella con la mano que no sostenía el vaso.

\- Y de hablar con Marcus. – Theo suspiró mientras Daphne soltaba un ronroneo bajo el toque de su mano – Es posible que necesitemos más Caballeros.

\- No hay nada malo en tener reservas, en cualquier caso. – aceptó ella - ¿Tienes planes para manejar el aumento de reclutamiento o hechizos de investigación?

\- ¿Qué decida la suerte? – preguntó y Daphne rio antes de encorvarse hacia atrás contra el asiento, desinflándose.

\- Pensé que esta sería la etapa fácil. – dijo ella, tragando sin elegancia de su propio vaso – Y en su lugar ha sido…

\- Sangrienta. – Theo se quedó mirando su copa – Ha sido sangrienta.

\- Me alegra que Æthel no resultara herida. – dijo Daphne, con la voz muy calmada – Realmente me gusta tu hija.

\- A mí también. – murmuró Theo.

* * *

Blaise había empezado a beber tan pronto como escuchó que Hermione había sido atacada y había conseguido mantenerse, al menos, un poco borracho desde entonces. Luna simplemente lo observaba.

\- ¿Quién _haría_ esto? – preguntaba una y otra vez - ¿Quién ataca a un niño?

\- Voldemort lo hizo. – le dijo Luna una de esas veces – En vano.

\- Estamos jodidos, ¿verdad? – había preguntado finalmente al escuchar de Theo que Hermione había recuperado la conciencia, cuando empezó a recuperar la sobriedad.

\- Sacrificio de sangre. – dijo Luna – Y las tortugas recorrerán todo el camino hacia las profundidades.

\- No quiero ni saber lo que eso significa. – murmuró Blaise.

\- Nimue. – fue todo lo que dijo Luna – Significa Nimue.

* * *

 **¿Quéééé, qué os ha parecido, eh, eh, eh? ¿Ha cumplido vuestras expectativas? Yo creo que no, pero hemos de pensar que las cosas pasan por algo y que la vida siempre te lo devuelve todo por otro lado, al menos es mi filosofía. Espero ansiosa leer vuestras opiniones.**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 **PD: Estaré unos días sin actualizar, como mucho hasta el miércoles que viene, so sorry :(**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Holaaaaaaa mi amooooL! Hoy estoy chisposa xD En fin, a lo que iba, tía, de verdad, AMO, tus reviews, no sabes lo que me puedo llegar a reír yo sola leyéndote, te voy a suplicar (y me pondría de rodillas si te tuviera delante) que te abras una cuenta en Fanfiction, de verdad, ya no sólo porque podría contestarte los reviews vía privada y poder tener conversaciones, podríamos escribir una historia juntas, realmente me encantaría, tu manera de describir y relatar no se puede desperdiciar, y seguro que entre las dos sacamos ideas deliciosamente jugosas ;) Por cierto, nada más empezaste a describirme al chico aquel en el pasado comentario que me decías que tenía el pelo grasiento y la nariz aguileña, pensé: mira otro pobre Severus... xD Y así era xDD Espero que el chico no vaya a venderlos a un capo de la mafia o algo así por rencor o una especie de retorcida Vendetta... yo le tendría vigilado, sólo por si acaso xD Y la chica que le gusta, debe ser una especie de diosa o una especie en extinción por como la describes, guapa, amable y un sin fin de virtudes que ni recuerdo... espero que no se corrompa xD En fin mi pequeñaja, espero que me hagas caso y te hagas la cuenta, so pena de un terrible sufrimiento (por mi parte)... xDD Mil besitos y de verdad te adorooOooOOOOoO!

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaaa cielOO! ¿Sabes? Me da un sufrimiento cada vez que leo uno de tus kilométricos comentarios y no puedo responderte, es que se me hincha la vena del cuello y me entran ganas de maldecir a diestro y siniestro... grrr xD En fiiiin, en cuanto a los capítulos, sí, todos le recriminamos a Hermione no haber dado la orden de caza del pelitonto muchooooo tiempo antes, pero aunque vaya de muy dura y muy oscura, Hermione sigue teniendo su corazoncito, simplemente muy corrompido y dolido por como fueron las cosas después de la guerra... supongo que si a un hecho traumático como es la guerra le añades el desprecio de tus amigos y la soledad... ufff... entiendo el por qué del cambio de Hemrione... y con lo que le ha pasado ahora no sé como puede reaccionar, lo veremos pronto... Yo tampoco entiendo como Molly se las arregló para conseguir robarles los Trasladores en sus propias narices... No me lo explico, oye xD Y sí, Theo y Daphne también opinn que los Aurores suponen un problema para el orden que quieren establecer, veremos cómo se las arreglan para solucionarlo ;) La historia está en un mismo escrito, simplemente hay un capítulo de intermedio (totalmente intrascendente paraa la trama) como separacion de los dos bloques e la historia. En fin mi amooooor, espero que todo te esté yendo bien, que tú estés todavía mejor y que así siga ;) Mil besotes y abrazos de osos amorosooo de las cavernas, te adorooo!

 **Janed niffler:** Holaaaa guapaaaa! Mil gracias por felicitarme el cumpleee :3 Sois puro amoooor. Me lo pasé estupendamente, pero realmente lo celebraremos este sábado por todo lo alto con otra amiga que también cumplió años el 1 de marzo, así que será doble fiesta... (guiño, guiño, más bebida xD) Y sí, todos celebramos que por fin Draco haya acabado con el pesado de Ron, porque mira que estaba pesado... aunque como dice Draco, demasiado rápido, merecía sufrir... por lo de Æthel, lo del bebé de Hermione y por la misma Hermione, pero bueno, todo pasa por algo y sí así tenía que ser, pues no podemos hacer más. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capíulo y que estés ansiosa por los siguientes ;) Mil besoteeeeees y gracias otra veeez :D


	35. Raze Their Faction and Their Family – I

**¡Holaaaaaa, amores!**

 **¡Como prometí hoy miércoles nuevo capítulooooo! Siento no poder entretenerme más para comentaros un poco, pero tengo que hacer una practica de primeros auxilios y estoy un poco estresada, así que sorry por eso.**

 **¡Disfrutad del día y de cap!**

 **¡Nos vemos prontoooo!**

 **¡Mil besos!**

 **(Disculpad si encontráis dedazos o fallos inútiles en la ortografía, no me da tiempo a corregirlo)**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 - Raze Their Faction and Their Family – I (Arrasar con su Facción y su Familia – I)**

\- Me alegra que te encuentres mejor. – dijo Luna – Aunque estoy segura de que todavía te sientes terrible. Realmente, tal vez, te sientas todavía peor, porque ahora eres consciente.

Hermione sonrió mientras Draco arrastraba los pies en la puerta.

\- Me ofrezco para matarlo por ti. – continuó Luna – Ya que parece ser que es lo más aceptado que decir. No estoy segura de sí se trata de una especie de banalidad social como el "¿cómo estás?" y el "estoy bien" o si está destinado a ser una oferta real, en todo caso, me confortaría decir a excepción de porque ya está muerto, que no estoy realmente segura de cómo me gustaría matarlo de nuevo. – se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Hermione – Blaise me ha dicho que Theo le dijo que hoy te daban el alta médica por lo que incluso si te sientes subjetivamente peor, desde una perspectiva de la atención a la salud, estás mejor. Estoy muy contenta de que no murieras, por cierto. Estaba preocupada cuando empezaste a sangrar en esa plataforma. Aun lo estoy, realmente.

\- Voy a ir a saludar a Harry antes de irme. – dijo Hermione cuando hubo una pausa en el flujo verbal de Luna y la rubia asintió.

\- Conveniente con él aquí.- Luna estuvo de acuerdo – Aunque es posible que quieras estar segura de no dejar marcas. La gente podría notarlo, aunque, por supuesto, las cosas de las que no se dan cuenta son bastante sorprendentes.

Draco volvió a arrastrar los pies y Luna se volvió a mirarlo.

\- Oh, enserio, como si no lo supiese. "Masacrarlos a todos" y todo eso. – la rubia volvió a mirar a Hermione y palmeó la cama – Pero, si debes hacerlo, espera a la estación adecuada.

\- Lo haré. – Hermione le sonrió a la chica a su lado – Y probablemente no todo. ¿Se me permite reconocer tu anillo?

Luna miró su mano.

\- Es bonito, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, no te recomiendo Gretna Green. Era terriblemente precioso, con énfasis en lo terrible.

\- Sin embargo, ¿una marca fija de por vida?

\- Lo amo. – contestó Luna – Y los dos estamos de tu lado, lo sabes. No importa qué.

\- Lo sé. – Hermione dejó una pausa y entonces, añadió – Las tempestades se acercan.

\- Ellos lo han hecho. – dijo Luna – Y entonces, ellos pasaran y el sol saldrá de nuevo.

* * *

Harry yacía en la cama de San Mungo, entumecido y casi insensible. Hermione se sentó junto a él, tomándole una de las manos entre las suyas. La enfermera les sonrió.

\- Es bueno para él tener visita de amigos. – dijo – Muy amable por tu parte venir a visitarlo antes de tu salida.

\- Me alegra verte, Harry. – Hermione le dio una palmada en la mano.

\- Por favor. – susurró él – Hazlo mejor.

\- Oh, - Hermione se removió en su asiento, tirando de su falda – No lo creo. – hubo una pausa mientras esperaba que la enfermera se alejara – Nunca has sido muy buen amigo para mí, Harry. Yo lo era, ciertamente. He arriesgado mi vida por ti una y otra vez, pero, no estoy segura de que te dieras cuenta que existía fuera de tu propia necesidad de mi ayuda en investigación. Y, por supuesto, el incidente con Ron. – se sacudió alguna pelusa invisible de su falda – No deberías haber aceptado eso. Theo no lo habría hecho, ¿sabes? – se inclinó hacia él – Si Draco tuviera intención de pegarme, Theo tendría que ser frenado físicamente para que no lo matara; y han sido amigos desde que eran pequeños. Sospecho que Blaise también lo haría.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

\- Es una pena, de verdad, que no hayas aceptado mi oferta, mi petición, de que arreglaras las cosas con Draco. Estaba intentando protegerte, no es que te lo merecieras, pero lo estaba intentando. Te habría mantenido a salvo. Y me la lanzaste a la cara. – suspiró, de manera melodramática – Ahora, bueno, te he arrebatado tu carrera, te he arrebatado a tu esposa y tu mejor amigo está muerto. – volvió a inclinarse hacia él de nuevo – Suplícame, Harry. Suplícame que arregle las cosas.

\- Por favor. – susurró él de nuevo – Hermione…

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo.

\- No. – entonces su voz se convirtió en hielo – Ron mató a mi bebé, Harry. Lo asesinó. Lo hizo a propósito. Es por eso que está muerto. Y será mejor que no hayas tenido nada que ver con el ataque contra mí porque Ron murió rápidamente, muy, muy rápidamente, pero no cometeremos el mismo error contigo, si estuviste involucrado.

Hermione se levantó.

\- Ahora me marcho, voy a casa. Voy al funeral de mi hijo. Iré a hablar con Molly Weasley, dulce Harry, después podrás coger el alta para salir de aquí y volver a la Mansión donde podremos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. Espero que me gusten las respuestas.

* * *

Unos silencios incomodos llenaban el ambiente en la cena de la Madriguera.

\- Me pasas el arroz, por favor. – dijo George y Arthur deslizó el recipiente por la superficie de la mesa.

Molly preguntó:

\- ¿Quieres más pollo? – y George sacudió la cabeza.

Los tenedores volvieron a chocar contra los platos y Percy alcanzó la botella de vino. Cuando dejó la botella hizo un ruido metálico, ya que había chocado con un cuenco de remolacha asada y el sonido hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza hacia la fuente antes de volver a cortar el pollo en trocitos.

\- Estabas allí, - dijo Molly al fin – cuando ese Draco Malfoy maldijo a Ron.

George y Percy dirigieron su mirada hacia ella.

\- Estaba allí, - dijo George lentamente – cuando mi hermano más pequeño maldijo a su antigua amiga, causándole un aborto, casi logrando que se desangrara, sí.

\- Podrían haber… ellos no tenían que…

\- ¿No tenían que qué? – dijo Percy con la voz tensa y controlada - ¿Defenderse? ¿Contra un hombre que había dejado claro que no tenía ningún reparo en ir disparando maldiciones peligrosas? ¿O te refieres a las represalias? Supongo. – le dio otro trago de vino, demasiado rápido y empezó a toser.

\- Podrían haber… no era necesario matar a Ron. – espetó Molly – Sólo quería enfrentarse a ella por Harry. _Hablar_ con ella. Por Ginny. Ella mató a Ginny; es un monstruo. – dejó una pausa y entonces añadió – Estaba inmovilizado; los Aurores me lo dijeron. No era necesario hacerle daño. Y nadie está hablando de procesar a Malfoy. ¡Nadie!

\- Estaba apenas congelado por el hechizo de una niña, yo no lo llamaría a eso exactamente desarmado; ¿por qué no darle otra oportunidad para liberarse, para disparar otra vez? – murmuró George bajo el sonido de la tos de Percy – Eso habría sido una brillante idea.

\- Ron nunca le haría daño a un niño. – dijo Molly, golpeando con el cuchillo sobre la mesa y mirando a sus dos hijos.

\- Pero lo hizo. – dijo Percy - _Terminetur graviditate_ no es exactamente ambiguo y no es un tipo de hechizo que simplemente se conoce. Lo tuvo que buscar; tuvo que investigar, mamá. Investigó cómo era mejor lastimarla. Lo hizo _a propósito_. Por lo que sé, también estaba intentando matarla a ella. Casi lo logró. – se detuvo por un momento y todos escucharon el sonido de su rápida respiración antes de añadir – Yo también lo quería, mamá, era mi hermano. – tragó saliva y entonces dijo, una vez más – Yo también lo quería.

El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos hasta que Arthur dijo:

\- ¿Cómo va la tienda George?

* * *

El funeral fue privado, sin fotógrafos, sin reporteros, sin propaganda. Hermione estaba parada con una rígida formalidad ante la tumba, con Draco a su lado. Ninguno de los dos miraba a nadie más, ni entre ellos. Ella no se movió en todo el oficio salvo por el momento en que levantó su mano hasta la de Draco y él se la tomó.

Narcissa se había encargado de los arreglos y todo estaba inmaculado, impecable, perfecto y horrible. Los amigos más cercanos estaban sentados en un sombrío circulo bajo una carpa que había sido erigida para mantenerlos alejados de la lluvia que amenazaba con caer, pero que nunca lo hizo. Casi no había ningún familiar. Andromeda Tonks de soltera Black, estaba de pie detrás de los invitados sentados, pero Hermione no había notificado ni siquiera a sus padres.

Cuando Hermione se paró, al final, dejando caer un puñado de arena sobre la tumba abierta ni siquiera se inmuto cuando golpeó el pequeño y simbólico ataúd. Ella simplemente se limpió la mano en el muslo, dejando una mancha de color marrón en su vestido de negro de lo contrario impecable, una prueba más de que no reconocía la totalidad de la recepción de la Mansión. Se quedó parada, agradeciendo a la gente por venir. Dio las gracias a Narcissa por toda su ayuda. Dio las gracias a Andromeda. Agradeció y agradeció y agradeció hasta que cada uno se marchó y entonces, empezó a lanzar las copas de vino hacia una pared, una a una, en una silenciosa e inútil rabia.

Cuando hubo destrozado cada copa se volvió hacia Draco, que había estado de pie detrás de ella, observándola, y le dijo, con una voz tan tranquila como el agua en un día sin aire, sin siquiera la más mínima onda, esa voz como en cristal que no revelaba nada más que la vuelta al mundo.

\- Enséñame la habitación del sótano. Enséñame donde vamos a meter a Harry cuando le hayas lanzado un Imperius para mí, una vez que esté aquí para nosotros.

* * *

Neville deslizó el periódico sobre la mesa para Hannah, quien leyó la historia.

\- No lo entiendo, - dijo ella – él era uno de los bueno.

\- No sé si nunca más habrá chicos buenos. – dijo Neville, observando a Dillan por la ventana mientras el chico perseguía a una Snitch de practica en su escoba.

\- Tú lo eres. – dijo Hannah, en voz baja.

* * *

\- Theo. – Pansy le frunció el ceño a su amigo, uno de sus más antiguos amigos, un hombre en quien confiaba. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella. No estaba segura de que hubiera comido nada más que los alimentos de conveniencia que los demás le habían dejado en sus manos desde la noche que Ron había maldito a Hermione, aunque sí se había asegurado que Æthel comiera y descansara lo adecuado antes de tener que enviarla de nuevo a Hogwarts. Es un mejor padre de lo que hubiera esperado, consideró Pansy, observándolo – Theo. – dijo de nuevo y él suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pansy?

\- Hermione es sangre pura, ¿verdad?

Theo volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué mierda importa, Pansy? Acaba de salir de una situación crítica, acaba de enterrar a su hijo. Está emocionalmente inestable. ¿A quién le importa quiénes sean sus padres?

\- El estatus de sangre importa. – insistió ella, mirándolo fijamente.

\- No, jodidamente no importa. – le contestó Theo, sin levantar la vista - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Porque… Ron, - balbuceó – la conocía tan bien, desde hace tanto tiempo…

\- ¿Tomarías la palabra de Ron Weasley por algún motivo? – Theo parecía disgustado.

\- No has respondido a la pregunta. – presionó Pansy y él se puso en pie para alejarse.

\- Eso es porque no voy a dignificarla con una respuesta, Pans. Encuentra a otra persona que esté de humor para tu paranoia.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, con la puerta del cuarto para niños cerrada, incluso con un hechizo de bloqueo. Sabía que debía hacer algo, tal vez debería levantarse, tomar un poco de té. Salir a caminar. Sabía que debía ir a hablar con Pansy sobre el Wizengamot. Debía hablar con Draco sobre "los cambiados". Debía hacer un montón de cosas, pero estaba sentada, observando la luz que se movía por el suelo y entonces, volvía a quedarse a oscuras y seguía sin haber hecho ninguna de ellas.

"Estás siendo irresponsable", quería pensar para sí misma. Pero entonces pensaba, "Lo haré más tarde."

Draco iba y venía, observándola con sus ojos grises. Hermione no le prestaba atención, realmente no. "Anémica, ¿tal vez?" le escuchó decir "después de toda la pérdida de sangre…". Pero ella no le prestaba atención. Era difícil preocuparse por algo. Si sintiera… si sintiera algo podría ser malo. No estaba segura de lo que haría cuando empezara a sentir de nuevo.

Sospechaba que cuando volviera a sentir de nuevo habría bastante gente que lamentaría muchas cosas.

Como Molly Weasley.

Se dio cuenta de que sentía cosas hacia ella.

* * *

\- Molly.

Molly Weasley se dio la vuelta en su cocina para ver a Hermione Granger, de entre todas las personas, allí de pie, delgada de nuevo, flanqueada por tres de sus miserables serpientes.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? – Molly dirigió su mirada hacia detrás del grupo, hacia la puerta, segura de haber levantado barreras protectoras, segura de que la había bloqueado.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me mantendrían fuera? – Hermione se estaba quitando un par de guantes, entregándolos a su derecha, donde uno de sus esbirros los tomó por ella – Es como si ni siquiera entendieras cómo funciona la magia, y una Prewett.

\- Pero había barreras protectoras. – protestó Molly de nuevo – No podrías haber entrado.

\- Esto es fatigante. – dijo uno de sus hombres, el de piel pálida y pelo oscuro, que Molly reconoció, tardíamente, como Theodore Nott – Acaba de insistir en cosas que son obviamente erróneas. No vas a aprender nada útil de ella; yo digo que la matemos y acabemos de una vez.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto. – Hermione todavía la observaba con ojos firmes, ojos tan fríos que Molly se preguntó si la mujer seguía cuerda. Esto es solo un viaje de investigación, Theo. Otros viajes podrían tener otros fines. Podrás jugar más tarde si es necesario.

\- Así que investigación… - comenzó otro de los hombres.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? – volvió a preguntar Molly, observando con impotencia a cada una de las furiosas y aterradoras figuras frente a ella.

\- Abrí la puerta, – dijo Hermione – y entré. Necesitamos, Molly Weasley, mantener una pequeña conversación, tú y yo. Encuentro una curiosidad insaciable en saber cuánto conocías sobre el pequeño plan de Ron. ¿Sabías que planeaba matar a nuestro hijo, o fue una sorpresa para ti tanto como para mí?

\- Peor había barreras protectoras… - repitió Molly y Hermione empezó a reír, a reír realmente.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado, increíblemente estúpida zorra, cómo la muerte de Lily Potter logró proteger a Harry todos esos años? ¿Nunca te has preguntado a qué, recurrió exactamente, involuntariamente, estoy segura, que mantuvo a raya a uno de los magos más oscuros que se haya conocido jamás? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué hubiera pasado si Riddle simplemente hubiera matado al bebé, dejando allí a la madre, golpeada en lo más profundo? Porque tal vez deberías. Tal vez deberías preguntártelo en _este momento_.

\- Hermione, - Molly reconoció el particular tono condescendiente de Draco Malfoy, incluso sin divisar su pelo que claramente lo identificaba – Por favor, controla tu impulso de ser pedante y simplemente averigua que sabía la zorra.

\- Por supuesto, amor. Mis disculpas. – Hermione todavía no había dejado de mirarla y Molly empezó, por primera vez, a tener miedo – Blaise, ¿serías tan amable como para retenerla para mí?

\- ¿No puedes hacer tu propio trabajo sucio? – preguntó Molly, intentando desesperadamente detener lo que la mujer frente a ella iba a hacer, avergonzándola para detenerla. Tenía que pararla, esto no podía estar pasando. A ella no.

\- Oh, es más que si no les dejo hacerte daño, al menos un poco, se quejaran durante días. Es tedioso, estoy segura de que lo sabes. Siendo la madre de Ron, bueno, creo que deberías estar más familiarizada con los quejicas tediosos. – Hermione le sonrió mientras el hombre que Molly sabía que debía ser Blaise Zabini la agarró, forzándola a situarse de rodillas, sosteniéndola del cuello y torciendo su cabeza para que no pudiera moverse, y allí estaba ella, de rodillas, observando a la mujer frente a ella.

\- Quejicas parece una cruda descripción. – escuchó decir a Theo.

\- Pesados, ¿tal vez? – preguntó Hermione y los tres hombres rieron – Generalmente, Molly querida, intento hacer que este proceso no sea doloroso, y generalmente, me gusta bastante la persona que estoy leyendo. Este no es tu caso por lo que podrías encontrar esto un tanto desagradable.

Y entonces fue como si un frío viento soplara en su cerebro. No era doloroso, pensó una distante y analítica parte de su mente. Era simplemente horrible. Quedó desnuda y totalmente expuesta ante una mujer que no se molestaba en ocultar su odio, su total desprecio por todo lo que Molly Weasley era. Cada parte de su ser fue examinado y la mayor parte fue desechado con indiferencia como poco importante, sin interés. Molly nunca se había sentido tan pequeña como ahora mientras Hermione Granger – Hermione Malfoy – leía su vida, encontrándola carente.

\- Ella no lo sabía. – anunció finalmente la mujer y el hombre que la sostenía la soltó y Molly se dejó caer al suelo.

\- ¿En serio? – ni siquiera estuvo segura de cuál de los hombres lo había preguntado. ¿Malfoy, tal vez?

\- Sin embargo, simplemente fue porque no le importaba averiguarlo. – continuó Hermione – Optó por no indagar demasiado profundamente en lo que Ron dijo que iba a hacer. Podría haberlo hecho, aunque tenía la sospecha de que sus planes eran violentos. Sin duda me quería muerta y ya era lo suficientemente feliz como par que él hiciera eso. ¿Pero el bebé? No sabía nada de eso. Otras cosas… sabía otras cosas. Ella es la respuesta a la pregunta de los Trasladores, ciertamente.

\- Sigo diciendo que la matemos. – Molly pensó que volvía a sonar como Theodore Nott – Permíteme matarla.

\- Sírveme un poco de té. – esa fue Hermione, dejó una pausa antes de continuar – Levántate, zorra indigna, sé una anfitriona decente y sírveme un poco de té.

Molly sintió que alguien la golpeaba, no especialmente suave y entonces, fue arrastrada hasta ponerse en pie. La mirada que el hombre – Blaise Zabini, pensó – le dedicó estaba llena de aversión.

\- Asquerosa traidora a la sangre. – siseó – Sírvele a la Dama un poco de té. – la empujó hacia la encimera y Molly, con manos temblorosas, empezó a calentar el agua, sacando un taza; podía sentir tres varitas apuntando a su espalda y supo que si se volvía e intentaba defenderse, para atacar a esa perra, estaría muerta antes de que llegara a soltar cualquier maldición.

\- Draco, - Molly escuchó a Hermione, esa maldita perra, esa perra que había aceptado cada verano, esa sucia perra que acababa de retorcer su mente como si de un trapo de cocina se tratara, hablando con su igualmente vil marido - ¿serías tan amable de traerme una silla?

Cuando Molly se volvió con el té en la mano para su "invitada", la mujer estaba sentada, con serenidad y calma.

\- Gracias. – dijo en una horrible parodia de amabilidad cuando tomó la taza.

Molly se quedó de pie en su propia cocina, mientras los otros cuatro se la quedaban mirando.

\- Tienes diez minutos. – dijo Hermione y Molly se sintió confundida – Nada es permanente.

Los tres hombres sonrieron y Molly se sintió, repentinamente, como debía sentirse el acorralado ratón cuando se daba cuenta de que el gato no estaba hambriento.

\- ¿Debería silenciarla? – preguntó Theodore Nott y Hermione rio.

\- No. – dijo y Molly empezó a percatarse que ese miedo extremo era una sub-reacción a la situación – Quiero escuchar sus gritos.

Diez minutos podían durar un largo rato y Hermione Malfoy obtuvo su deseo.

Cuando hubo terminado, cuando Molly Weasley yacía en el suelo, incapaz incluso de llorar, con la cara pegada al suelo oyó a Hermione decir:

\- ¿Os parece?

Entonces:

\- _Obliviate._

Molly se puso en pie, preguntándose por qué había estado tumbada en el suelo. Debo haberme desmayado, pensó y, de hecho, se sentía realmente horrible. Debo estar enfermando, pensó, probablemente debería ir a estirarme un rato. Se incorporó; la tetera casi se había calentado durante demasiado tiempo. Debo de haber pasado bastante tiempo en el suelo, pensó, ¿y por qué hay una silla allí? ¿Por qué había una taza a medio beber en la encimera? ¿Había alguien ahí? Presionando una mano sobre su cabeza apagó la cocina y se tambaleó escaleras arriba para ir a descansar.

* * *

\- Lo siento, señor. – el recepcionista frunció el ceño a Arthur Weasley – A cogido el alta, en contra del consejo médico, lo admito, pero es adulto y puede hacerlo.

\- Pero, ¿dónde ha ido? – preguntó Arthur, presa de la frustración y de una creciente sensación de impotencia.

El recepcionista se encogió de hombros, pero una enfermera pasó por allí y dijo:

\- ¿Harry Potter? Dijo que iba a una casa de campo en el norte para recuperarse después de su ruptura emocional, quería estar solo. – miró al señor Weasley con disgusto mal disimulado – Tal vez quería alejarse de tu familia. No puedo decir que vaya a culparlo.

* * *

Draco y Daphne caminaban, manteniendo el ritmo el uno del otro, atravesando un parque muggle. Draco tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y los hombros caídos en contra del viento, mientras que Daphne simplemente se negaba a reconocer el desagradable clima. A mi madre le gustaría ella, pensó Draco. Le gusta. De hecho, la había llamado "una mujer joven y encantadora" si recordaba correctamente, y una larga experiencia le había enseñado que era mejor recordar las cosas que su madre decía.

\- ¿Cómo lo lleva? – preguntó Daphne mientras doblaban una esquina del camino, dirigiéndose hacia un monumento de alguna mediocre importante figura militar muggle.

\- Tiene días buenos y malos. – admitió Draco – Es… es esplendida, terrible, vengativa, angustiada y perdida, todo a la vez. – y algo más, pensó Draco. Algo… más.

\- ¿Puede gobernar? – preguntó Daphne, sin pelos en la lengua.

\- No estoy seguro. – dijo Draco.

Daphne asintió y considerándolo, se detuvo para recoger un papel arrugado, depositándolo con un pulcro desdén en una papelera. Mientras se sacudía las manos dijo:

\- ¿Puede mantenerse lo suficientemente firme como para ser un testaferro? Tenemos suficiente de su agenda básica de transición ya establecida que no tendría mucho más que hacer que aprobar las decisiones finales. Podemos seguir durante un tiempo si es capaz de gestionar apariciones públicas.

\- Puede hacerlo o podrá. Me aseguraré de ello.

\- Bien. – Daphne se detuvo, volviéndose hacia el hombre junto a ella – He hablado con Theo. Ambos pensamos que deberíamos reclutar más Caballeros. Los Aurores…

\- Lo sé. – dijo Draco – Hacerlo. – todavía estaba furioso; una furia latente que esperaba el momento adecuado. Las fuerzas responsables del Ministerio no se habían movido para echar a Ron de la sala, que acababa de interrumpir el discurso de Hermione. Si lo hubieran echado simplemente por la interrupción, no habría sido atacada – Y consigue los nombres de todos los hombres asignados a Hermione es anoche. Todos ellos están muertos.

Daphne le sonrió y pensó como muchas personas asumían que ella era una hermosa dama, sólo un objeto con el que su padre negociaría con un hombre para obtener poder. Esa gente no cometería el mismo error si vieran siquiera un indicio de esa sonrisa. Daphne Greengrass serviría té envenenado a sus enemigos, los cortaría en pedazos y los quemaría, y todo ello sin vacilar. En ese momento simplemente dijo:

\- También tenemos que investigar más magia que podamos utilizar si la transición de poder choca con problemas cuando llegue el día que Shacklebolt se suponga que tenga que entregar las riendas.

\- Sólo puedo verlo reclamando que Hermione no es apta. – asintió Draco – Jodido Ron Weasley y su pequeña vendetta personal jugando en las manos de ese hombre.

\- Ella no está en condiciones. – dijo Daphne en voz baja – Está fuera de su jodida mente, ¿no es así? – cuando los ojos de Draco parpadearon estrechándose ligeramente, lo que confirmaba la suposición de Daphne, esta añadió – Así que sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie lo sepa hasta que haya tenido tiempo de recuperarse. No voy a dejar que todo su trabajo, todo nuestro trabajo, quede en nada, porque Ron Wesley intentara jugar a los asesinos.

\- Habla con Blaise sobre la investigación. – sugirió Draco – Encontró el hechizo del conejo, y ahora con Luna suelta por su biblioteca…

\- Déjala suelta en tu Mansión. – dijo Daphne – La colección de tomos de magia negra de tu familia es mucho más completa que la de Blaise.

Draco asintió.

\- Mi madre está sobre la restructuración del Wizengamot de Pansy, así que sé que ese proyecto irá sin problemas. ¿Podrías trabajar con Astoria y Greg esquematizando la campaña "Adopta un huérfano"?

Daphne tomó su mano brevemente entre las suyas.

\- Haré cualquier cosa que necesites, cualquier cosa que ella necesite. Sólo pídemelo, Draco. Todos estamos aquí por ti.


	36. Raze Their Faction and Their Family – II

**¡Hola pequeños pajaritooos!**

 **Espero que estéis pasando un estupendo fin de semana :D Yo sí, aunque hoy me toca estudiar lo que ayer no estudié... pero es lo que hay xD Espero que disfrutéis del cap y del domingooo!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 35 -** **Raze Their Faction and Their Family – II (** **Arrasar con su Facción y su Familia – II)**

Hannah Longbottom sonrió nerviosamente a Narcissa mientras esta se instalaba en la mesa de la cocina. Esperaba que se burlara de sus vidrieras o que compusiera una mueca de distinguido esnobismo por el hecho de estar sentadas en la cocina en lugar de en algún espacio sin sentido diseñado sólo para sentarse, pero la mujer simplemente le sonrió y dijo:

\- Tienes una casa encantadora y el jardín parece una delicia. Creo sentirme envidiosa por el invernadero; voy a tener que construirme uno. Realmente es un entorno muy agradable para criar a vuestro chico.

\- Gracias. – balbuceó Hannah mientras agarraba unas bolsas de té de un tarro dejándolas caer en dos tazas, esperando que el agua empezara a hervir – Lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecerte…

\- No digas tonterías, - Narcissa Malfoy desestimó la disculpa – siento haber tenido el mal gusto de presentarme sin previo aviso en tu puerta, pero he de admitir que temía que te negaras si te preguntaba de reunirte conmigo.

Hannah se asomó por la ventana y vio a Neville enseñándole a Dillan como distinguir las malas hierbas de las hierbas. Los dos se sentaron juntos en el invernadero, visibles desde la ventana, sucios y planos con una pila de lo que a simple vista eran, incluso desde el interior, casi todas malas hierbas. Neville nunca se enfadaba, nunca le espetaba al chico por haber tirado de las hierbas equivocadas. Cuando ella le preguntó sobre eso, él se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Plantas nuevas crecerán de las semillas mucho más rápidamente de lo que se reparan los sentimientos".

Dirigiendo la mirada atrás hacia la elegante mujer frente a ella, dijo:

\- Probablemente.

\- Tengo una razón para venir hasta aquí. – dijo Narcissa con lo que Hannah pensó que era un notable carácter directo – Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Hannah movió la tetera sobre el fuego, deseando que el agua empezara a hervir para poder mantener sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo la taza.

\- Estoy segura, - Narcissa continuó – que piensas que es muy presuntuoso por mi parte, pero te pido que me escuches.

Hannah asintió.

\- Hermione está planificando la reconfiguración del Wizengamot para que sólo esté compuesto por representantes de las familias tradicionalmente poderosas. – continuó la mujer e inmediatamente Hannah la detuvo.

\- No soy sangre pura.

Narcissa arqueó perfectamente ambas cejas y le dijo:

\- ¿Y piensas que importa porque…?

\- Siempre ha importado. – dijo Hannah, mirando a la mujer sentada en su mesa – Ha importado durante toda mi vida.

\- Ahora no. – dijo Narcissa – Con Hermione en el poder el estatus de sangre va a importar verdaderamente poco. La familia significará mucho, creo, pero la sangre, no.

Hannah se la quedó mirando por un momento, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia la cocina, moviendo de nuevo la tetera.

\- ¿Quieres crema o azúcar? – preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

\- No. Prefiero las cosas claras. – dijo Narcissa.

\- ¿Puras, incluso? – preguntó Hannah, agarrando la tetera momentos antes de que se pusiera a silbar y sirvió el agua en las dos tazas. Puso las tazas sobre una barata y abollada bandeja y la llevó hacia a mesa. Mientras le daba una a Narcissa la mujer le sonrió.

\- Si piensas que soy una fanática sobre el asunto de la sangre, es que no me comprendes. Lucius estaba, vamos a decirlo "limitado", en su pensamiento. Yo no. – tomó un sorbo de su taza – Eres la heredera de la familia Abbott y tus hijos serán los herederos después. Si tomaras el asiento en el Wizengamot tendrías el poder de moldear la forma de pensar sobre el estatus de sangre, dar forma al futuro de nuestro mundo. Sólo por ser abiertamente mestiza serías un modelo a seguir.

Hannah frunció el ceño y tomó un sorbo de su propio té.

\- También traerías una perspectiva diferente. – continuó Narcissa – Después de lo que le ha ocurrido a Hermione se ha vuelto muy desconfiada con cualquier persona fuera de su círculo inmediato y ese círculo está casi enteramente compuesto por Slytherins. Está Luna, por su puesto, pero tú y tu marido ayudaríais a equilibrar…

\- Quieres que sea la ficha simbólica de Hufflepuff. – dijo Hannah, rotundamente.

\- No lo habría expresado así, pero…

\- Pensaba que te gustaban las cosas claras. – dijo Hannah.

Narcissa tomó otro delicado sobro y miró por la ventana, observando a Neville y Dillan en el invernadero durante un momento de silencio.

\- Tienes la oportunidad de ser alguien que las chicas puedan admirar, puedes ser el ejemplo de lo que una mujer que no es sangre pura puede hacer, una mujer que es abiertamente mestiza. – dijo – El verdadero cambio no viene de las marchas en las calles, ni siquiera de las elecciones. El cambio llega lento, constante, cuando las personas van percibiendo lo que es normal.

Se quedaron en sus asientos en silencio, hasta que Narcissa añadió:

\- Es un chico guapo. ¿Cómo ha sido la transición?

\- En su mayoría bien. – dijo Hannah – Tiene miedo a la oscuridad y, aún, tiene miedo de estar solo.

Narcissa asintió.

\- Deberías hablar con Theodore Nott. Æthel es algo mayor, por supuesto, por lo que algunos de los problemas serán totalmente diferentes, pero es probable que podáis ofreceros apoyo el uno al otro.

\- Lo haré. – dijo Hannah, mirando con cierta sorpresa a la mujer - ¿Crees que él…

\- Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. – Narcissa le sonrió con complicidad – Le haré llegar una nota de tu parte.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hannah - ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Bueno, porque quiero que te sientas ligeramente en deuda conmigo, por supuesto. – Narcissa volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el hombre y el niño en el patio – Y porque el orfanato es una desgracia. Así no deberían ser tratados los niños mágicos. Jamás. Los niños son… más que valiosos.

Bajo el tono cuidadosamente cultivado de la mujer Hannah podía escuchar su indignación. Cualquier otra cosa que Narcissa pudiera querer, pensó Hannah, o hacer, estaba realmente furiosa por las condiciones de esos niños – el propio hijo de Hannah – y se lo había guardado. Consideró la falta de hermanos de Draco y se preguntó cuántas propias pérdidas Narcissa callaba.

Esa tenue luz de sinceridad, la repentina empatía que sintió, le hicieron a Hannah preguntar:

\- ¿Si tomara ese asiento que quieres que tome, y no estoy diciendo que vaya a hacerlo, sería capaz de cerrar ese lugar?

Narcissa le devolvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Ese lugar será cerrado tanto si tomas tus responsabilidades de liderazgo o no.

Hannah asintió, contenta de que nadie la hubiera amenazado, e impresionada, en contra de sus propios deseos, con la honestidad de la otra mujer. Hubiera sido fácil decirle que su participación era crucial para el cierre de ese lugar, habría sido fácil manipularla de esa manera. La frase "tus responsabilidades de liderazgo", la hizo fruncir un poco el ceño; ¿sería cierto? ¿Tenía la obligación, por ser quien era, de hacer esto? ¿Después de la ocasional discriminación a la que siempre se había enfrentado por ser mestiza, podía rechazar la oportunidad de ser ese modelo a seguir?

\- Voy a pensar en ello. – dijo finalmente – Son muchas cosas.

Narcissa volvía a mirar por la ventana.

\- Es un buen padre, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

\- ¿Neville? – dijo Hannah.

\- Sí. Es paciente. He visto a ese niño tirando de asperillas olorosas tres veces seguidas y tu marido ni siquiera ha fruncido el ceño.

\- Es un buen hombre. – dijo Hannah.

\- Lo es. – dijo Narcissa y entonces – Me preocupa Æthel de Theo. Reuniros a los dos no es del todo para tu beneficio; tú también podrías ser capaz de ayudarlo. Esa chica, se ha criado en un hogar colectivo, siempre rodeada de otros niños y ahora es hija única. Draco también fue hijo único, pero nunca conoció algo diferente. Me preocupa que Æthel sea, - hizo una pausa, como si buscara la palabra adecuada – solitaria. Me preocupa que se sienta sola sin… - entonces se detuvo – Pero no debería agobiarte con mis preocupaciones cuando ya te he impuesto tantas.

Hannah sonrió y alargó la mano para tocar suavemente la de la mujer.

\- No, - dijo en voz baja – Una carga compartida es una carga más ligera.

* * *

Pansy miró a Blaise. El matrimonio le sentaba bien, incluso el matrimonio con la chiflada de Luna.

\- Todavía no te he ofrecido mi enhorabuena. – dijo en voz baja – Te deseo mucha felicidad, viejo amigo.

\- Ella es simplemente increíble, ¿verdad? – Blaise tenía en su cara una boba y perdidamente enamorada sonrisa – Nunca pensé que estaría… - sacudió la cabeza – Sienta mal ser tan feliz con ella cuando todo se ha ido a la mierda.

\- Hemos ganado. – dijo Pansy – No todo se ha ido a la mierda.

Se habían reunido en una cafetería atendidos por miembros de la resistencia, la clase de labores que habían impulsado la popularidad de Hermione. Ellos repetían las cancioncillas, observaban e informaban de la Orden, ansiando sentir que sus vidas tenían sentido en un mundo más grande. Ella les había dado todo lo que querían, era todo lo que querían. Blaise tomó su café y se quedó mirando el anillo de la izquierda en la servilleta de papel.

\- Si tú lo dices. – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Es horrible, – aceptó Pansy – pero…

\- Simplemente para ahí. – dijo – Es horrible. Y todavía puede serlo más. – se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, el jefe del servicio de inteligencia de la Dama, la como lo era, un verdadero líder - ¿Conoces a Shakespeare, Pansy?

\- ¿Un escritor muggle? – Pansy compuso una mueca.

\- Por supuesto que no. – tomó otro sorbo de café y luego empujó la taza lejos de él – Luna sí. Las cosas seguirán adelante, Pans. Todo lo que deseas, sucederá. Pero ella hará… ¿cuáles fueron las palabras que Luna utilizó? "Masacrarlos a todos ellos, arrasar con su facción y su familia, para hacerles saber lo que es que una reina se arrodille en las calles y ruegue por la vida de su hijo en vano."

\- Creía que odiabas a los muggles, que odiabas a los sangre sucia. ¿Desde cuándo ese repentino amor por sus libros?

Blaise la miró, con una larga, silenciosa y fija mirada que hizo a Pansy retorcerse.

\- Me preocupo por la protección de nuestro mundo. – dijo finalmente – Los muggles son una amenaza. Los nacidos de muggles son una amenaza, siempre y cuando se mantengan conectados a sus familias. No me importa la sangre en absoluto. Y, si eres inteligente, a ti tampoco debería.

\- Pero es así. – dijo Pansy.

* * *

\- Sí, - dijo Shacklebolt, caminando lo suficientemente rápido como para no parecer interesado, pero lo suficientemente lento como para hablar con el reportero – estoy muy preocupado. Ella acaba de sufrir una terrible pérdida, fue tremendamente herida físicamente por la experiencia y, si he entendido bien, apenas ahora comienza a moverse de nuevo. Me pregunto si este es el momento de pedirle que asuma la carga de gobernar. Y, por supuesto, aunque hemos sido generosos comprendiendo las presiones que el señor Malfoy debió sentir en ese momento, creo que deberíamos examinar si su respuesta al ataque del señor Weasley se debería considerar asesinato o, como actualmente está siendo tratado, de auto-defensa.

* * *

\- Necesito, - dijo Draco, de rodillas ante ella, haciendo lo del vasallaje – tu permiso para algo.

\- Levántate, - le contestó Hermione – no eres mi siervo.

\- Lo soy. – Blaise también se dejó caer ante ella – Y humilde, por eso me gustaría rogarle indulgencia, Lady.

Hermione levantó la vista, encontrándose a Luna ahí de pie.

\- Le gusta rogar. – La boca de Hermione compuso una sonrisa y Luna también sonrió, pero sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por prestar la debida atención a los hombres que tenía a sus pies hasta que Theo también se dejó caer.

Draco, pensó Hermione, tenía un toque dramático y a Blaise también le gustaba dramatizar. Sin embargo, Theodore, bueno, si Theo se arrodillaba era porque quería algo y lo quería lo suficiente como para forzar abiertamente su reconocimiento ante la relación casi feudal para poder explotarla en su beneficio.

\- Habla. – dijo, enderezándose en su asiento y haciendo honor a la naturaleza del vínculo medieval ella no había estado pensando con la suficiente claridad, respetando sus obligaciones para con ellos.

\- Nos gustaría atrapar a los Aurores que te fueron asignados la noche de las elecciones. – dijo Theo, con voz suave y uniforme en la hermosa habitación – Nos gustaría llevarlos al sótano de la Mansión Malfoy, no en esa habitación tan elegante que creasteis y nos gustaría darles ejemplo.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para secuestrar y matar…

\- … a seis hombres, sí. – Theo finalizó su pregunta – Daphne tiene sus nombres, y Blaise los ha comprobado, yo los he comprobado. Sabemos a por quien ir.

\- ¿Qué haréis con los cuerpos? – preguntó Hermione y Blaise y Draco se miraron.

\- Arrojarlos frente a sus oficinas. – dijo Draco – Dentro del Ministerio.

\- Dramático. – dijo ella.

\- Fallaron en sus obligaciones. – Theo habló de nuevo – Se les asignó protegerte e ignoraron una orden directa de nuestra parte cuando Ron comenzó su diatriba.

\- Tienen que morir. – añadió Draco.

\- _"Arrasar con su facción y su familia"_. – murmuró Hermione y luego asintió - Permiso otorgado con una condición.

\- ¿Si, Lady? – preguntó Theo.

\- Sea lo que sea que les hagáis, aseguraos de que finalmente mueren por ahogamiento.

\- Tus deseos, - dijo, haciendo una reverencia y ambos intercambiaron la mirada durante un largo momento en ese civilizado apartamento y Hermione, en un susurró, finalizó – son órdenes para mí.

* * *

Harry se acomodó en la nueva habitación. Era más agradable, pensó que la habitación del hospital, con una suave alfombra sobre un suelo de piedra pulida y un confortable mobiliario. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, últimamente no recordaba muchas cosas.

No había ventanas. Eso era extraño. Y la puerta estaba bloqueada. Había una puerta que conducía a un cuarto de baño y otra que simplemente no se abría. Harry pensó que, tal vez, debería estar más preocupado por eso, pero estaba demasiado cansado y las cosas eran tan difusas.

Sin embargo, incluso en esa falta de claridad estaba bastante seguro de que Ginny estaba muerta. Intentó hacer una lista que sabía que eran hechos sólidos y aunque era demoledor pensó que podrían ser verdad.

Echaba de menos a Ron. ¿Por qué Ron no venía a visitarlo?

Echaba de menos a Hermione. Tal vez ella podría explicarle donde estaba Ron. Tal vez ella podría ayudarlo a entender lo que había sucedido. Era buena en eso; cada vez que había estado confundido o que había necesitado ayuda, Hermione había estado ahí. Era buena en respuestas. Si Hermione alguna vez venía le preguntaría por eso. Podía confiar en ella.

* * *

La llevaron ante George y Percy, sus chicos, su Draco, su Theo, su Blaise. Los trajeron a su antiguo piso, que aun conservaban y los obligaron a arrodillarse ante ella.

\- ¿Tienes la intención de matarnos? – preguntó George. Ni siquiera sonaba sorprendido, pero Percy palideció, toda la sangre de su rostro se evaporó y abrió los ojos extremadamente – Que sea rápido. – pidió George, bajando la cabeza – Por favor, no nos hagas sufrir por Ron.

Hermione miró a sus príncipes de Slytherin, los tres parados detrás de los dos hombres arrodillados, con las varitas desenfundadas.

\- ¿No les habéis explicado? – preguntó Hermione, la diversión y la molestia compitiendo por el dominio de su tono de voz.

Draco se encogió de hombros, Theo parecía divertido y Blaise casi, pero no del todo, sofocó una sonrisa. Eran dedicados y totalmente leales, pero si los confundiera con hombres buenos, o amables, se estaría engañando a sí misma. A veces les gustaba jugar y los tres tenían una vena mezquina oculta bajo su casi impecable comportamiento social y su perfecto aspecto. Dejar que ambos hermanos Weasley pensaran que iban a morir era mero entretenimiento para ellos.

\- He torturado a vuestra madre. – dijo Hermione, en un tono vacío, ocultando la manera en que se había quedado prendada con los juegos de las viciosas mentes de su grupo – O, más bien, la estaban torturando mientras yo estaba sentada en la cocina escuchando sus gritos. ¿Queréis saber por qué?

\- Ella lo sabía, no, no puede ser. – susurró George – Oh, Dios, ella lo sabía. Y no lo detuvo. – empezó a llorar ante eso, como no lo había hecho cuando los hombres lo habían sacado de su tienda, como no lo había hecho cuando lo habían arrojado de rodillas ante ella.

\- Sabía muchas cosas, George. – dijo Hermione, ahora con mucha suavidad – Si sales de aquí, te sugiero que le preguntes sobre el orfanato, de lo que sabe sobre eso. Sabía, - Hermione dejó una pausa – la mayoría de cosas.

Percy tragó saliva.

\- ¿Si salgo de aquí? – George levantó la cabeza y la miró, perplejo - ¿No vas a matarnos?

\- Tal vez. – Hermione se encogió de hombros – Voy a pasearme por tu cerebro como un niño por una tienda de juguetes, jugando con lo que me interese. Si eres leal, si eras totalmente ignorante a los planes de Ron, entonces, sí, podrás marcharte. Si no, bueno, no lo harás. Estás aquí para ser interrogado, no asesinado.

Cuando terminó con George se puso en pie y diciendo con voz ronca un leve "Lady", se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Una bebida ayuda. – murmuró Draco, cuando el gemelo pasó junto a él.

\- Leal, ¿no? – preguntó Blaise mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás del agitado Weasley.

\- Oh, sí, - Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia Percy – a pesar de que podría dejar de serlo si llegara a saber que somos los responsables de la muerte de Ginny.

Percy levantó la mirada ante eso. Había estado arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha, en el escalofriante silencio del examen mental de George esperando que ordenara a sus perros atacar para matar a su hermano. Cuando ella permitió que el otro hombre se marchara, Percy sintió hundirse de alivio, con la cabeza todavía doblada hacia el suelo y los hombros caídos. Ahora, oyéndola confesar que mató a su hermana, la miraba fijamente.

\- No me molestaré en ocultártelo, Percy. – dijo Hermione, mirándolo – Tus manos están lo suficientemente sucias como para no apartarte horrorizado de la sangre de las mías.

\- Yo… - volvió a bajar la mirada. Aceptar eso o morir. El significado estaba claro.

\- La respuesta apropiada es, - dijo Theo con una sonrisa – "mi vida es tuya".

\- Mi vida es tuya. – repitió Percy sin levantar la cabeza.

\- De hecho lo es. – dijo Hermione y entonces agregó – Necesito que mires hacia arriba. Si no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo, estoy segura de que alguien estará dispuesto a mantenerte la cabeza por ti.

Percy sacudió la cabeza y siguió sus instrucciones, alzó la vista.

Se sacudió mientras Hermione vagaba por su mente; no dolía, se sentía como si estuviera parado junto a alguien que leía su diario y por alguna razón Percy nunca había sido un buen guardián. Había hecho tantas cosas en los últimos años de las que se avergonzaba, tantas cosas que desearía poder deshacer. _No soy un buen hombre,_ pensó, mientras ella buscaba pruebas de que le era desleal, atravesando su mente en busca de alguna razón para matarlo. _No soy un buen hombre, pero no sabía que Ron podría… no soy bueno, pero no soy ese hombre._

Percy consideró la afirmación de que su madre lo supiera. Sospechaba que su madre no conocía todos los detalles. Si hubiera sido así, pensó el pelirrojo, ahora estaría muerta en lugar de preparando la cena en casa, ocupándose a sí misma junto con la rabia y los incipientes planes de venganza.

Pero entonces, él pensó que los planes de Ron probablemente no llegarían a nada y, sin embargo, si lo habían hecho.

Por fin se hubo terminado, Hermione lo soltó y alguien le posó una bebida en su mano.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, George había sido echado casi a empujones por la puerta, pero era evidente que él estaba destinado a quedarse ahí?

\- Bienvenido al círculo interno. – dijo Hermione y Percy Weasley casi dejó caer el vaso que sostenía al oír las risitas bajas de los hombres detrás de él.

Poder. Él nunca había querido menos.

* * *

El señor Greengrass miró a Daphne. Tan perfecta hija, serena y hermosa y con una vacía expresión. Esta, pensó, esta sería fácil de manipular, esta podría casarse con un hombre que esté justo detrás del poder. Incluso podría gustarle el tipo, hasta donde él podía decir. Ciertamente habían trabajado juntos en la elección de Lady Granger-Malfoy.

Era una lástima lo de la maldición, por supuesto, pero la chica Malfoy sería levantada a tiempo para la transición real de poder en enero y, en todo caso, el ataque habría servido simplemente para reforzar la confianza con un equipo central y la desconfianza con todos los demás.

\- Daphne, - dijo – estás creciendo y creo que ha llegado el momento que pienses seriamente en el matrimonio.

\- Sí, padre. – dijo ella, con una casi perfectamente admirable sonrisa recatada.

\- Soy consciente de que esto puede parecerte algo obsoleto, pero me preocupo por ti y no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que Astoria así que he considerado que debes casarte y he tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Oh, enserio?

El hombre frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba tan modesto y servicial como había esperado. Bueno, él era su padre y simplemente tendría que aceptar que conocía mejor esos asuntos.

\- Sí. He decidido que debes casarte con Theodore Nott.

El señor Greengrass no estaba en absoluto preparado para las incrédulas risas que salieron de la boca de su hija ni para la forma indecorosa en que se inclinó en histéricas carcajadas.

\- Creo que, - jadeó Daphne – es posible que quieras hablar con él primero sobre eso. Podría… - parecía estar teniendo complicaciones para controlarse – puede que él no esté tan metido en la idea de una novia.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** Encontraré un día para masacrarlos a todos, /Y arrasaré su facción y sus familias, /Al padre cruel, y sus traicioneros hijos, /A los que acuso por la vida de mi querido hijo. /Y les haré saber lo que es que una reina /Se arrodille en las calles y ruegue por gracia en vano. **~ De Tito Andrónico de Shakespeare** **.**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado y espero no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente cap, os habréis fijado que he dejado un poco a un lado la traducción de The Serpent y es, básicamente, porque no estoy tan motivada y se me hace más complicado terminar de traducir los caps con soltura, a diferencia de este fic que se me hace súper fácil y para nada tedioso, pero no la abandonaré, sólo estoy esperando a terminar esta y no saturarme el cerebro.**

 **Ahora sí, mil besotes!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaa cieloooooo! Sabes hace unos capítulos me fije que eras la única que se había fijado en un punto especifico de la historia que tiene que ver con George y Ginny, en este cap también hacen alusión a ello, aunque de una manera muy sutil, no recuerdo si realmente pasa con esos dos lo que realmente estoy pensando, pero me llamó mucho la atención que fueras la única que lo notó, ¿Qué crees de ello? sabes que me encanta tu manera de analizarlo todo al detalle ;) Ahora sí, con respecto al cap anterior: tienes razón con que a lo mejor si Harry no hubiera dejado pasar la agresión de Ron a Hermione, puede que todo esto no estuviera pasando y que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes... yo también pienso que Molly harecibido más bien poco con lo que se merecía, pero bueno, veremos que planes tiene Hermione, supongo que realmente Molly no sabía todos los detalles de lo que planeaba hacer Ron, sabemos que a ella le habría bastado con hacérselo pagar a Hermione. En cuanto a Daphne, supongo que en cierta medida tiene razón, ellos están ahí gracias a Draco que es realmente quien ha armado toda esa revolución, aunque sea Hermione la que lo dirige todo, pero es así porque ellos no podían haber hecho nada sin ella y n sé si tienen un plan detrás del plan, pero es lógico que se preocupen por todo lo que han estado en las sombras cuando es obvio - incluso Hermione lo reconoce - que ahora mismo n esta en las mejores condiciones para gobernar nada, ni para levantarse de la habitación de su hijo nonato... así que aunque hubiera un plan detrás del plan, creo que Hermione seguiría siendo la imagen de poder que ellos quieren evocar y sabemos que habrá un momento donde se levante con garras para volver a tomar el mando... En fiiiin, me he enrollado un montón xD Disfruta del cap cielo y nos vemos prontooo! Abrozos y besotes de osos amoroso!

 **Guest:** Holaaa holaaaa, me ecantaría que todos los "guest" dejaran un nombre con el que pder identificarlos, pero bueno mil gracias por tu reviewwwww! todos y cada uno me sacáis una enorme sonrisa :D Tienes razón, en cuanto a que esta historia es muy diferente y explorar ese lado oscuro de Hermone, incluso de Luna es fascinante, pero más fascinante aun es el apoyo incondicional de sus serpientes... ese trío si que da respeto... xD Y sí, todos estamos de acuerdo con que la muerte de Ron fue demasiado pacifica, pero todo tiene un por qué, así que veremos que pasa ;) Me alegra que te guste la histria y que hayas dejado un momento de tu valioso tiempo en dejar un comentario ;) Mil besoooootes!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Holaaaaa amoooor! Me ha bajado un poco el ánimo leer tu review, no me gusta que te sientas así, entiendo que la autorrealización es algo muy importante que te llena la vida, pero a veces es complicado encontrar algo que nos encienda la chispa que falta en nuestra vida, te entiendo porque he tenido momentos así, creo que escribir es una de las cosas que más me llena, además de volcar todas tus emociones en un papel para dejar espacio para nuevas, así queeeee, me encantaría que me dejarás un correo electrónico (ya que no te atreves a hacerte una cuenta... xD) donde poder hablar y compartir sueños e ilusiones... xD, sé que no es exactamente lo que buscas, pero sabes que si quieres desahogarte y alguien que te escuche y te dé consejos tontos o simplemente mi propia experiencia aquí me tienes ;) A mí también me gusta mucho Daphne y puede que tu visión se haga realidad xD Mil bsotes princesa! Cuidateee y espero ese correo con el que perdernos en conversaciones estúpidas y sin sentido, pero que te llenan el alma!


	37. A Good Mother is Important

**¡Holaaa, holaaa!**

 **En mi opinión el capítulo de hoy es bastante interesante, me gustaaaaaaa xD En fin, no tengo mucho más que añadir, aparte de que disfrutéis y agradeceros todos los reviews, pero no tengo más tiempo que aquí ya son las tres y pico de la tarde y aun no he comido, y estoy hambrienta!**

 **¡Mil besotes y nos vemos prontico!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 36 - A Good Mother is Important (Una Buena Madre es Importante)**

\- No ha sido agradable, - Theo miró a Daphne a través de la cocina – que enviaras a tu padre a hablar conmigo de esa manera.

Ella le arrojó el frasco de salsa de chili y dijo:

\- Temporada de albóndigas.

Agarró el frasco y murmuró:

\- Es decir, realmente, ¿qué se suponía debía decirle?

Ambos habían estado trabajando todo el día en el proyecto de intercambio. Draco había encontrado el hechizo básico para llevarlo a cabo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún eran necesarias las medidas prácticas para refinarlo. Había que tomar al ser vivo que se quería duplicar y atar una ilusión del mismo a un objeto inanimado usando otro ser vivo para mantener el hechizo. Era más difícil de lo que parecía. Habían estado trabajando con ratones de laboratorio que Daphne había conseguido en alguna tienda muggle de mascotas y estaban progresando. Incluso un ratón, resultaba que, sólo podía mantener el hechizo en distancias cortas. Necesitaban animales más grandes, más investigación.

Daphne estaba pretendiendo tener en cuenta las posibles reacciones de Theo ante la idea del emparejamiento de su padre mientras se entretenía en la cocina.

\- ¿Podrías haberle dicho que pensabas que era una impertinente mujerzuela y que estabas esperando una novia pura?

Theo se atragantó. Cuando se recuperó Daphne estaba apoyada contra su horrible encimera, riéndose de él.

\- Eres una descarada malcriada, eso es lo que eres. – dijo – Sabes la razón.

\- Lo sé. - se dio la vuelta para poner un poco de lechuga en una bolsa y empezar a enjuagarla – Créeme, casi perdí la cabeza riéndome cuando me dijo que planeaba casarme contigo. Sin embargo, fue un alivio. Había estado intentando evitar decirle por donde podía meterse sus planes matrimoniales.

\- ¿Así que me hiciste hacer eso?

\- ¿Para qué están los amigos? – Daphne le sonrió.

\- Al parecer, - murmuró Theo – están para los matrimonios arreglados.

\- Bueno, - Daphne dejó de hacer la ensalada el tiempo suficiente como para captar su atención – no tengo ningún interés en casarme por posición o poder. Creo que voy a tener suficiente de eso por mí misma en el nuevo régimen, gracias. Estarás bastante seguro entre mis garras.

\- A veces me pregunto, - dijo Theo en voz baja – si Æthel necesita una madre para ayudarla a navegar por todas las maravillosas complejidades de nuestra endogámica aristocracia. Hermione la adora, pero está…

\- Fuera de su mente y no es precisamente adepta a las reglas de todos modos.

Theo asintió.

\- Se las ha arreglado para posicionarse a sí misma como lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer alarde de la mayoría de ellas, pero la próxima generación de…

Vaciló y Daphne dijo con calma:

\- De realeza. – y él asintió.

\- La próxima generación de realeza van a tener que ser los jugadores más avanzando y, la quiero ahí, si no en el pináculo absoluto de poder, muy cerca de ello.

Daphne empezó a echar tomates cherry en la ensalada y le preguntó, sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿No es suficiente con Narcissa Malfoy?

\- No lo sé. Yo no crecí como una chica en nuestro mundo. Dime: ¿es ella?

Daphne frunció el ceño mientras decía:

\- No estoy segura.

* * *

Eustacia Parkinson miró a su nieta con cierta irritación.

\- Pansy, - dijo, y la chica le sonrió, con una boba sonrisa, por Merlín, desde el otro lado de la mesa de té – Soy consciente de que no eres una belleza, pero siempre había alimentado lo que parecen haber sido vanas esperanzas de que al menos fueras inteligente.

Pansy dejó caer su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos a su notable abuela.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La belleza es, por supuesto, un atajo hacia el poder para las mujeres. – dijo Eustacia, mirando a la chica con resignación – Y donde la belleza no se materializa se puede alimentar con cierto toque cautivador. No puedo ocultar que tú lo tienes todo en contra; a veces los dioses son crueles. Pero deberías haber cultivado algo; espíritu, ingenio, excentricidad, estilo, que tomara su lugar. Culpo a tu madre por eso. Una chica necesita una buena madre para aprender las habilidades para sobrevivir a nuestro mundo. No obstante, tu puro y absoluto espesor ante las cosas que deberían ser obvias; eso, creo que, es absolutamente culpa tuya.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula y exhaló. Controlando el impulso de decirle a su abuela donde podía ir a interferir, dijo:

\- No te sigo.

\- Intentaré ser más clara. – dijo Eustacia, frunciendo los labios – Soy consciente de que tu educación en ese colegio fue lamentablemente deficiente, pero, ¿qué sabes de los elementales?

\- Agua, aire, fuego… - empezó Pansy.

\- No, - espetó la anciana – eso son los elementos. Los elementales, o arquetipos si lo prefieres, son fuerzas que puedes aprovechar durante tareas mágicas complejas. O, como es el caso más frecuente, son fuerzas que se aprovechan de ti.

\- Pues bien, - dijo Pansy, preguntándose si su abuela había empezado a sufrir demencia – me aseguraré de no hacer ninguna compleja labor, o lo que sea.

\- El sacrificio de sangre es una de las más básicas. – dijo Eustacia, mirándola como si estuviera dispuesta a hacerla entender.

\- Bueno, no estaba pensando exactamente en sacrificar a nadie así que…

\- Ya lo has hecho. – dijo Eustacia rotundamente – O, más bien, ese niñato traidor a la sangre lo hizo y, si nos ponemos realmente técnicos, Draco Malfoy lo hizo, cuando ese inútil Weasley se ofreció a sí mismo como tal. Ahora bien, hay consecuencias que tratar y su bien, en general, estoy contenta de que Hermione tenga acceso a ese tipo de poder, tan terrible como el motivo lo es, probablemente no lo alcances si persistes en tus anticuadas nociones sobre la pureza de la sangre. Ella no va a tener la paciencia para tratar con esto mucho más tiempo.

\- Hermione es sangre pura. – dijo Pansy, mirado a su abuela intentando no rodar los ojos - ¿Por qué crees que está tan apasionada con el tema de los huérfanos?

\- Realmente eres idiota. - dijo Eustacia, golpeando su taza sobre la mesa con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir el azucarero – Si no fueras mi pariente de sangre me lavaría las manos contigo. De todas formas podría. Ciertamente no me molestaría en exigir ningún tipo de compensación si ella decidiera acabar contigo debido a tu negativa a dejar la obsesión por la pureza de sangre.

\- Hermione es sangre pura. – repitió Pansy, a pasar de que está vez parecía estar menos segura.

\- ¿Siempre estás felizmente dispuesta a soltar sandeces de esa manera? – preguntó Eustacia, repicando con los dedos sobre la mesa y examinando a la chica. Había culpado a la madre de la chica por todo esto; pero su propia hija no era suficientemente estúpida, a pesar de estar ciertamente cerca de ello, como para ser responsable de esto.

\- Ella es…

\- Ella hizo un papel para conseguir el poder, como chica inteligente que es. – dijo Eustacia – Pero, a menos que esté muy equivocada con ella, va a purgar su círculo interno de cualquier persona que se oponga a su verdadera condición de sangre; sería estúpida si no lo hiciera y, sea lo que sea, tonta no es. Y todos los escrúpulos que podría haber tenido alguna vez sobre matar a alguien, bueno, sospecho que ya no tiene ninguno ahora que es… más.

\- Ella es sangre pura. – dijo Pansy – Una sangre pura no podía ser tan poderosa. Draco Malfoy…

\- Se habría casado con una rana para conseguir el poder, mucho menos una mujer atractiva, incluso una que no le gustaba cuando era un niño. – dijo Eustacia – Ha crecido y, honestamente, probablemente ha orquestado toda la farsa porque simplemente es impasible. Pragmatismo. Astucia. Cualquier método para lograr nuestros fines. ¿Escuchaste cuando ese sombrero absurdo te explicó lo que significaba ser Slytherin o realmente también piensas que tiene que ver con la pureza a la sangre? – sacudió la cabeza – A nadie le importan las preocupaciones sobre el estatus de sangre; es una herramienta para manipular a las masas, son el tipo de idioteces por la que los hombres caen en una guerra otra vez, pero no es algo por lo que cualquier miembro de nuestra clase deba dejar limitarse; nunca y, desde luego, no ahora. Decide si quieres ser purgada como indigna de confianza, Pansy, porque si no maduras sobre esto, es probable que lo seas.

* * *

\- Déjame ver a Alicia. – rogó Harry, con la cabeza caída entre sus manos – Déjame ver a mi hija.

Draco se rio de él mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes y observaba a Hermione estudiar a su viejo amigo. No la había dejado bajar hasta ahí sola, temía lo que podía hacer, temía que tener demasiado contacto con Harry la llevaría a una espiral de desesperación. Estaba claro que no sabía qué hacer con el hombre. Matarlo, torturarlo, dejarlo en libertad. Hermione bajaba hasta allí y lo observaba, generalmente sin hablar. A veces volvía al piso de arriba, revisaba unos informes y planes como si no hubiera pasado nada; a veces volvía con mucha rabia, sollozando contra Draco hasta que caía en un profundo sueño.

\- ¿Qué te parece, - dijo ahora, mirando a Harry – si llegas a ver a tu hija cuando yo llegue a ver a mi hijo?

* * *

Luna se sentó en el invernadero viendo como Neville ponía unas semillas en macetas pequeñas, una a una. Se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero Neville había desestimado su ayuda con la mano, murmurando algo acerca de que los requerimientos de germinación eran muy particulares y estos eran difíciles de cultivar y que si las condiciones eran incluso un poco malas y, bueno, que lo sentía, pero su historial con las plantas simplemente era…

Luna había soltado una carcajada y lo había interrumpido. "Bien." Le había dicho "No dejes que mis manos se ensucien. Podré vivir con ello."

\- Debes tomar el asiento de los Longbottom. – le dijo ahora, mientras él trabajaba – Hannah va a tomar el de los Abbott.

Habían estado sentados en silencio bajo el calor, bienvenido en ese día de invierno gris y Neville ni siquiera levantó la cabeza ante la sugerencia.

\- Creo que no. – dijo Neville – No estoy interesado en el Wizengamot o en la política.

\- La política está interesada en ti, lo quieras así o no. – señaló Luna – Negarse a tomar el asiento es hacer igual una declaración que tomarlo. – se había sentado en la mesa de trabajo, balanceando las piernas que colgaban de uno de los lados. Esos zapatos plateados eran realmente fabulosos; quién habría sabido que Blaise tenía tan buen ojo para cosas tan brillantes.

"Creo que a los cuervos les gustan las cosas brillantes" le había dicho él cuando se los había dado.

"Eso es un mito" le había contestado ella "pero me gustan de todos modos". Y era verdad; como reflejaban la luz mientras balanceaba los pies hacia adelante y atrás en ese cálido y encantador invernadero donde Neville cultivaba. Quería un invernadero; era glorioso no tener frío mientras se estaba rodeada de seres vivos en invierno.

\- No quiero hacer ninguna declaración. – murmuró Neville, con un leve pigmento de frustración coloreando su tono – Sólo quiero…

\- No puedes elegir quedarte en silencio. – lo interrumpió Luna – Realmente no. Tú no. Eres un héroe de guerra, eras amigo de Ron y Hermione y eres el ultimo vástago de tu casa. Todo lo que hagas será interpretado en algún sentido; como elegir un bando.

\- No quiero ser ningún tipo de portavoz. – dijo Neville al fin, sus manos nunca vacilaban mientras dejaba semilla, tras semilla en macetas diferentes – No quiero simplemente dar el visto bueno a lo que sea que Hermione quiera hacer. Si no estoy de acuerdo con ella…

\- Entonces vota en su contra. Nadie quiere que seas otra cosa de lo que eres. – dijo Luna, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el techo – Tienes algo de hiedra intentado escapar por allí.

Neville miró hacia arriba.

\- Plantas. Algunas son difíciles en un principio, algunas son difíciles de contener. – suspiró y con un movimiento rápido de varita quemó el zarcillo de la hiedra que casi se había escapado – Por mucho que me guste la manera en que añade color y vida a este sitio, dejarla escapar sólo haría que rompiera el vidrio, dejando que entrara el aire frio y todo lo demás se marchitaría.

\- El lenguaje es más fácil. – dijo Luna, todavía observándolo – Nunca intenta escapar ni romper cosas.

Neville resopló ante eso.

\- Nadie ha dicho que la hiedra sea más poderosa que la espada.

\- Tal vez, - Luna volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus zapatos que captaban la luz – pero al final es la hiedra la que gana cada vez.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la mesa, rodeada de hombres con varitas en sus manos, una sala asfixiante con sillas llenas frente a ella. Daphne tenía a los reporteros y fotógrafos acordonados en una pequeña zona, manteniendo la ilusión de que se trataba de una reunión íntima lo mejor que podía, simplemente la Dama respondiendo a preguntas e algunos de sus seguidores más cercanos.

Los hombres armados y recelosos hacían la ilusión más difícil de mantener.

\- Los Aurores suelen ser, bueno, más sutiles que esto, ¿no? – preguntó una mujer inclinándose hacia uno de sus compañeros. Los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en los hombres de la plataforma.

\- Esos no son Aurores. – dijo él – Son algún tipo de fuerza de seguridad privada. No puedo decirte que esté sorprendido después de lo sucedido. – la mujer asintió. Blaise, una vez hubo dejado de beber, había plantado la idea en su red de contactos que los Aurores se habían negado deliberadamente a ayudar a la recién elegida Ministra y por lo tanto habían permitido a la Orden del Fénix, en forma de Ron Weasley, que la atacaran.

Hermione levantó una mano cuando la sala se hubo asentado, cuando Draco le dio la señal desde la parte posterior antes de caminar hasta su lado.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, - dijo ella – vuestra ayuda es más importante de lo que puedo decir. Nuestra… - se vino abajo por un momento y tragó saliva – nuestra pérdida personal no ha disminuido mi compromiso con el mundo de los magos. No voy a dejar que un… - se detuvo de nuevo – No voy a vivir con miedo. – dijo finalmente – Mi equipo está trabajando mucho para prepararse para un transición sin problemas cuando tome el cargo en poco menos de dos meses y creo que tenemos algunas ideas bastante interesantes. La que quiero tratar hoy es una que está muy cerca de mi corazón, a saber el Orfanato Memorial de la Orden del Fénix.

Miró a Daphne, parada ligeramente a su izquierda y esta posó un montón de papeles en su mano.

\- Mi asistente, Daphne Greengrass, ha estado trabajando con su hermana para asumir la tarea de encontrar hogares para todos los niños que actualmente viven en esa instalación. Todavía están trabajando en los detalles, pero, una vez haga el juramento, tenemos la intención de asegurar que las familias que acojan a esos niños en sus hogares tendrán algunos generosos estipendios fiscales para ayudar a pagar los gastos del colegio; a pesar de que Hogwarts es, por supuesto, gratuito, todos sabemos que las facturas de los artículos de la escuela pueden parecer una tarea monumental.

\- ¿Qué pasa con gente como tu hermano? – preguntó alguien – Es rico; no necesita ninguna maldita ayuda por parte del gobierno.

\- Tengo la intención de donar mi parte al orfanato para el mantenimiento general. – dijo Theo con total tranquilidad – Como bien has señalado, no necesito ninguna ayuda financiera y nadie se verá obligado a tomarla. Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que nadie se vea impedido de considerar la adopción por temor a los gastos escolares. Queremos que estos niños encuentren familias que los quieran, no simplemente padres ricos.

\- Déjala en paz. – siseó alguien a la persona provocadora.

\- No, - Hermione le sonrió a la mujer que había salido en su defensa – Queremos dar a conocer este plan por lo que el público puede hacer comentarios al respecto. Queremos saber que pensáis; mis asesores son personas brillantes y confío en ellos de forma implícita, pero hay mucha gente con buenas ideas y queremos oírlas de ti. De todos vosotros.

\- Bien hecho. – le dijo Draco después del evento, besándola – Lo has hecho. Tu primera aparición pública desde…

\- Sí. – dijo Hermione, su voz sonaba como el agua deslizándose por unas rocas.

* * *

La primera vez que Hermione atravesó las barreras protectoras de los Weasley había dejado una pequeña puerta trasera para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera ir y venir a su antojo; esta vez habían optado por dejarla en casa. No necesitaba saberlo todo.

\- Molly. – Theo saludó a la mujer mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina y ella alzaba la vista, perpleja.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado? – preguntó, sin siquiera pretender ser amable.

Blaise rió y Draco juguetonamente lo golpeó.

\- No lo recuerda. No te burles.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Theo – Estamos aquí para hacerle daño, no para burlarnos de ella. Intenta no ser un completo imbécil, Blaise. Es como si te hubieran criado en un granero.

\- Mis disculpas. – dijo el hombre reprendido, sin ningún pesar en su tono de voz – Intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

\- Y habrá una próxima vez. – dijo Draco, al acecho de la mujer – No podemos matar al desgraciado de tu hijo lentamente, como todos habríamos soñado…

\- Algunos de nosotros incluso desde los once años. – Blaise rio entre dientes.

\- … pero podemos hacerte daño a ti. Después podemos desmemoriarte. Y entonces podemos volver a hacerte daño otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Realmente me pregunto cuando te romperás, cuando, incluso sin el recuerdo consciente de lo que vamos a hacerte, tu mente simplemente estallara.

Theo se había servido a sí mismo una manzana de un bol de frutas y, tomando un bocado, hizo una mueca.

\- Está harinosa. - murmuró y Blaise rodó los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad te estás comiendo algo que has encontrado en esta casa? ¿Qué te pasa? Hablando de ser un total imbécil.

\- ¿Sería posible que vosotros dos mantuvierais la concentración? – reclamó Draco, mientras Theo le daba otro mordisco y, arrugando la nariz, arrojó la ofensiva manzana al fregadero.

\- Le has hecho daño a mi hermana. – dijo Theo, mirando a Molly – Y, en realidad, un buen ataque doloroso por la manzana tampoco estaría mal. Pero, lo más importante es que ayudaste a tu repugnante hijo a dañar a nuestra Dama con tu pequeño truco de hurtar los Trasladores. Un hechizo ingenioso, ese. Percy nos lo dijo todo sobre él, una vez supimos que preguntar, gracias a nuestra última pequeña reunión contigo. Lógico, supongo, que cualquier mujer que criara a tus hijos habría tenido una habilidad especial para sacar cosas no deseadas de sus bolsillos.

\- Mi madre prefiere la mirada de la muerte. – dijo Draco, apuntando con su varita fijamente al rostro de la mujer pelirroja. Molly los observó con un ceño sombrío y decidido en sus facciones – Uno aprende con la suficiente rapidez como para no contrariarla. Sin embargo, algunas familias mantienen a sus hijos a raya y algunas familias son Weasley.

\- A mi madre no le importaba lo que hiciera siempre que me mantuviera apartado de su camino. – Blaise se encogió de hombros. Y estoy seguro de que todas las niñeras se sabían todos los trucos de la querida Molly. Tu madre no los necesitaba porque tenía ayuda garantizada para que no introdujeras ranas en su mesa de tus bolsillos.

\- ¿Te imaginas – Theo rio, sacando su propia varita – que alguien tuviera el valor de sacar una rana de su bolsillo en la mesa de una cena de Narcissa Malfoy?

\- Realmente no. – Blaise giraba la varita entre sus manos, listo para empezar.

\- Vosotros, tenéis que salir ahora. – Molly Weasley sonaba firme, con los pies bien sujetos al suelo, las manos en las caderas y los tres soltaron una carcajada. Se había pasado toda la vida criando niños revoltoso y un marido de ensueño a raya y parecía pensar que podía empelar la misma fuerza de voluntad, el mismo tono de voz, para obligar a los tres hombres que habían entrado por si mismo en su casa, en su cocina, que se marcharan.

\- Creo que la frase que buscas, – dijo Theo mirando a Draco, que aparentemente se había quedado sin palabras de que la mujer que estaba a punto de torturar le ordenara algo – es "oblígame".

\- Gracias, Theo. – asintió Draco, con una leve y gentil inclinación de su cabeza como si estuviera admitiendo una presentación en un banquete de caridad – Señora Weasley, - le sonrió a la mujer – oblígame.

Ella ya había sacado su varita antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, pero, antes de que pudiera disparar, Blaise la había enganchado y Draco murmuró en voz baja: " _Crucio"._

Sin que Hermione les limitara el tiempo tuvieron que ejercer autocontrol y, como había admitido Blaise más tarde con una cerveza, el autocontrol nunca había sido su fuerte.

\- Aun así, - dijo Theo – ella vive para hacer otra comida. Una comida de manzanas harinosas. – volvió a componer una mueca – Las malas manzanas son realmente horribles. Se ven tan tentadoras, pero luego las muerdes y…

\- Basta, - dijo Blaise – por favor. Ya es suficiente con tu obsesión por la fruta.

\- Apenas es una obsesión. – se opuso Theo – Simplemente me gustan las manzanas.

* * *

Molly se sentó en la mesa utilizada como escritorio frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. No estaba segura de por qué había estado teniendo unos horribles dolores de cabeza últimamente, pero esta era la segunda vez que se sentía como si simplemente acabara de enfrentarse a una horda de mortífagos. Aun así, el tiempo, el progreso y el papeleo no esperaban a nadie y tenía un montón de informes financieros que falsificar antes de que esa zorra se hiciera con el poder. La gente de Hermione ya estaba amenazando con investigar donde habían ido a parar todos los fondos con detalle y la configuración de las comisiones especiales para investigar el posible mal uso de los fondos.

Habían hablado de dar uso al presupuesto del orfanato para colocar a esos mocosos con familias que los quisieran.

Como si alguien fuera a quererlos. Suponía que sobornar a la gente para que se llevara a esos niños era una forma tan buena como cualquier otra para cerrar el orfanato. Y probablemente también más barata.

Molly se frotó la cabeza y murmuró mientras cambiaba los números y editaba los informes para ocultar todo el dinero que habían robado. George estaba justo detrás de ella, leyendo los informes por encima de su hombro, antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

\- Así que lo sabias. – dijo y cuando ella no le respondió preguntó, elevando la voz - ¿Te preocupas por los niños que sufren pobreza? ¿Estabas intentando castigarlos por los pecados de sus padres? ¿O todo era por el dinero? ¿Avaricia o venganza? ¿O una mezcla de ambas?

\- Sus padres mataron a tu hermano. – siseó Molly y George se quedó mirando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

\- Pero ellos no lo hicieron. Son _niños. –_ respiraba con dificultad, Molly lo oía, podía escuchar la voz rota en su tono de voz, cuando preguntó - ¿También sabías lo de Ron? ¿Sabías que planeaba…?

\- Sabía que iba a enfrentarse a ella. – espetó Molly – Tenía que ser enfrentada. Es un monstruo, George, dejó a tu hermano, mató a Ginny, se ocupó de todos esos chicos. Prácticamente son la próxima generación de mortífagos y, ¿a quién le importa si está herida? ¿ _A quién le importa_? Nuestro mundo hubiera sido mejor si alguien hubiera asesinado a Tom Riddle cuando era un crio y estaría igualmente mejor si alguien…

\- Basta. – George estaba muy tranquilo – Simplemente basta.

Se había ido antes de que ella se volteara.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en la cama, entrelazando los dedos entre los rizos de Hermione. La castaña estaba teniendo un buen día, sin gritos. Sin sollozos. Draco nunca se habría creído, cuando empezaron, incluso cuando ya se había quedado embarazada, que había estado a punto de romperse por la pérdida de su hijo. Verla de esa manera casi había conseguido quebrarlo a él.

\- Quiero mudarme. – dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio – No puedo permanecer en este apartamento. La habitación del…

\- Hecho. – dijo Draco - ¿Quieres llevarte algo o todo nuevo?

\- Todo nuevo.

Él asintió, entrelazando uno de sus rizos en su dedo, observando como el marrón, el dorado y unos toques de rojo parpadeaban a la luz de una vela – Nos habremos mudado mañana para esta hora.

Draco no le había dicho que tenía un piso preparado desde hacía una semana, había sabido que tarde o temprano querría mudarse. Este lugar era un pantano de recuerdos. Este era el lugar donde ella le había hablado sobre el bebé, donde lo había maldecido por las náuseas matutinas, donde había decorado la habitación del niño. Él estaría tan aliviado como ella de dejar esos fantasmas atrás.

\- Quiero otro bebé. – dijo entonces Hermione, todavía sin voltearse. Draco cerró los ojos, con el dolor, el miedo y el amor luchando por el control de su cuerpo mientras envolvía los brazos a su alrededor, atrayéndola a él – No para mostrarlo en las elecciones, como Theo quería, no para ponerlo en un trono. Quiero _tu bebé_. – continuó Hermione y Draco sintió que sus ojos empezaban a arderle mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

\- Nuestro bebé. – fue todo lo que dijo y Hermione asintió.


	38. Assorted Snippets

**¡Holaaaaa!**

 **Hoy vengo cn más prisas que nunca, que no me va a dar tiempo ni de corregir errores en el cap (lo siento por eso) y he actualizado porque mi querida Nixie me pidió que lo hiciera antes del sábado y no podía fallarle ;) Así que aquí lo tienes amor, mejor tarde que nunca xD**

 **Estaré toda esta semana que viene sin publicar porque es Semana Santa y me voy de vacaciones!**

 **Un besazo y disfrutaaaar!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 37 - Assorted Snippets (Surtido de Fragmentos)**

Draco se quedó en la puerta de la prisión de Harry Potter, observándolo con algo más que irritación.

\- Me encuentro, Potter, en la desagradable situación de tener que protegerte.

Potter no reaccionó desde el lugar donde estaba sentado sobre la cama más que para inhalar con algo de incredulidad. Al menos, pensó Draco, el hombre ya no estaba catatónico. Grosero y, generalmente, con una carencia de sabiduría por la forma en la que corría el riesgo de antagonizar a su carcelero, pero no estaba catatónico. Era una mejora.

Draco continuó:

\- No es que me gustes, por supuesto. Sigo odiándote; si fuera en absoluto posible creo que te odio más ahora que cuando éramos niños. Pero, me veo obligado a admitir que no creo que seas el responsable de la muerte de mi hijo y, una vez que ella salga de todo ese dolor, Hermione también se dará cuenta de eso y cuando lo haga, bueno, nunca me perdonaría si descubriera que he herido a su preciado Harry Potter. – se detuvo y miró al hombre sobre la cama – Es una lástima, la verdad.

\- Así que, - murmuró Harry – no me haces daño porque amas a Hermione. Me parece difícil de creer.

\- Oh, la amo. Bastante, la verdad. Es sorprendente lo poco que la conocía cuando estábamos en el colegio, cómo nunca vi a través de la molesta sabelotodo para ver a la bruja de sangre fría, mentirosa y manipuladora que estaba debajo de esa irritante necesidad de probarse a sí misma. La bruja que todavía es. – Draco se encogió de hombros, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mientras observaba al otro hombre de arriba abajo con no poca cantidad de desprecio – Bueno, era joven y me dejé engañar fácilmente por su horrible pelo y mis prejuicios por el estatus de sangre. Ahora, bueno, ahora la apreció por quién y qué es. Algo que, sospecho, tú realmente nunca hiciste, no en su totalidad. Su hubieras tenido alguna idea de lo que era capaz nunca te habrías arriesgado a enemistarte con ella.

"Sin embargo, el punto básico que posiblemente deseas mantener en tu pequeño cerebro estropeado es el siguiente: porque amo a esa mujer, intento evitar que te haga daño. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me gustaría verte sangrar a mis pies, siento que mi autocontrol es destacable.

Harry Potter levantó la mirada ante eso y Draco rio.

\- Oh, yo no voy a hacerte daño tampoco. Podría desmemoriarte después, por supuesto, y divertirme bastante, pero no valdría la pena tener que mentirle a Hermione cuando le dijera, con el tiempo, que nadie le ha tocado un pelo a tu inútil cabeza. Tiene un don para saber cuándo la gente le miente y más bien se irrita. Mantenerte… entero… es un regalo que le estoy haciendo. Algunos maridos les regalan a sus esposas libros, perritos o flores. Mi regalo eres tú.

Draco se volteó para marcharse y añadió:

\- Traeré a un Sanador mental para intentar conseguir que seas razonablemente coherente de nuevo. Intenta cooperar con el hombre; generalmente no hacen visitas a domicilio y mucho menos llamadas desde una cuidadosamente construida cámara de tortura.

\- ¿Se supone que tengo que agradecértelo? – escupió Harry.

\- ¿Porque me he asegurado de que no te torturen hasta la locura o la muerte? – el tono de Draco fue moderado – Podrías considerarlo.

* * *

Draco se había acostumbrado a la específica manera Hermione de no estar del todo bien hasta el punto de catalogar lo que pensaba que eran tres versiones distintas de ella. Estaba la madre triste, enfadada y afligida que estaba – a pesar de su comprensible tendencia a sollozar – estable y que seguía su propia astucia política. Estaba la Hermione no del todo estable que, vengativa y oscura, estaba dispuesta a torturar a Molly Weasley – no era algo a lo que él se opusiera – así como a Harry, uno que tampoco se oponía en la teoría, pero que, por desgracia, sabía que finalmente ella se arrepentiría.

Tener que proteger a un hombre que despreciaba le dolía. Añadió eso a la lista de cosas por las que nunca perdonaría a Ron Weasley.

Amaba esas dos versiones de Hermione – la quería en cualquiera de sus formas y aspectos – pero estaría encantado cuando se estabilizara de nuevo. Cuando se curara. No era lo bastante ingenuo como para pensar que alguna vez lo "superaría". Ninguno de los dos lo haría. Había algunas cosas que nunca se superaban. Sabía que el día que tendría que haber dado a luz a su hijo, sería un día que pasarían solos todos los años para el resto de sus vidas. Pero, aun así, las cosas mejorarían. Ella estaba mejorando. Él estaba mejorando. Al menos ya no se despertaba gritando el nombre que nunca le había dicho a nadie. La mudanza había ayudado. Empezar a pensar en volver a intentarlo había ayudado.

El problema – el _misterio_ – era la tercera. No podía decidir si estaba siempre allí, o si simplemente estaba de visita. No estaba triste, no estaba vengativa, simplemente se quedaba ahí, observando. Interesada. _Curiosa._ A veces, en las sesiones estratégicas hacia alguna sugerencia; la idea de proporcionar estipendios a las familias que adoptaran huérfanos había sido suya, junto con una advertencia de que se aseguraran que esos niños fueran a parar con sus seguidores.

Draco le había preguntado el por qué y la respuesta le había provocado escalofríos incluso a él.

\- Tú, - le había contestado y Draco notó que había dicho "tú" y no "nosotros" – tienes veintidós fanáticos hechos a medida. Te convendría mantener su lealtad centrada en ti. – hizo una pausa y, entonces añadió, casi como una tardía ocurrencia – En mí.

\- Veintitrés. – la corrigió él, observándola – No te olvides de Æthel.

\- No lo hago.

* * *

\- No me fío de los Aurores. – dijo el hombre, mirando a sus compañeros al otro lado de una cerveza – Si ni siquiera pueden hacer su trabajo de proteger a la maldita Dama, ¿crees que realmente harían algo por proteger a gente como nosotros?

Todos ellos asintieron y uno de los hombres escupió en el suelo.

\- Sólo les preocupa mantener las cosas como están.

\- El poder corrompe. – dijo otro hombre, creyéndose sabio después de unas cuantas copas – Tienen las varitas y él derecho a dispararle a lo que quieran y nosotros, nos meteríamos en problemas por…

\- Por casi cualquier cosa. – dijo la camarera, limpiando la barra delante de ellos – Sin magia de sangre, sin magia oscura y todos ellos definen lo que es oscuro. Las reglas están establecidas para poder mantenerse ahí, y nuestro destino…

\- Nuestra _Dama. –_ intervino un hombre.

\- … sólo podemos pasar el rato por lo que a ellos respecta.

* * *

Percy tenía que admitir que el círculo interno de Hermione sabía cómo organizar una fiesta. Incluso en mitad del dolor que atravesaban habían conseguido el suficiente alcohol para que todos se emborracharan, comida suficiente para absorber dicho alcohol y todos se agrupaban en pequeños grupos en su mayoría alegres alrededor del casi vacío apartamento. Él se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en las fiestas, ni en los eventos del colegio, ni incluso con su familia. No sabía que decir e inevitablemente acababa diciendo algo equivocado y eso estando con personas a las que conocía, personas que lo conocían desde que era un niño y que tendían a encogerse de hombros en la distancia ante sus rígidos intentos de conversación social como diciendo, Percy simplemente es Percy.

Ahora, bueno, Pansy había rodado los ojos al verlo y murmuró que no tenía ni idea de por qué Hermione había metido a un Weasley en el círculo, que el dolor claramente la había trastornado y que estaba segura de que tan pronto la mujer se recuperara estaría tan muerto como su inútil hermano.

\- No le hagas caso. – Theo Nott le entregó una copa – Es una zorra.

Percy tomó el vaso y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al otro hombre.

\- Joder. – murmuró Theo y Percy siguió su mirada hasta Luna y Blaise que estaban, bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, pero si no hubiera reglas por nada en este mundo probablemente habría, en algún lugar, una regla en contra de eso – Lo hacen a propósito, sabes. – dijo Theo en voz baja – Realmente les gusta hacer sentir incómoda a la gente con sus tonterías. - Él siempre ha sido así y ahora que ha encontrado a otra pequeña exhibicionista cada vez es peor.

\- Eh… - Percy tropezó en lo que quería decir.

Theo le lanzó una comprensiva mirada.

\- ¿Es duro, verdad, conseguir encajar a estas alturas? Yo diría que ha sido agradable por parte de Hermione hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida, pero sospecho que sus intenciones han sido un poco más maliciosas que eso. Más bien como Luna, le gusta ver a la gente retorcerse a veces. Tomó un sorbo de su propia copa – Más bien como todos nosotros, la verdad. No somos buenas personas, ya sabes.

Percy tomó una profunda respiración y preguntó:

\- ¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?

Theo resopló.

\- Tú tampoco eres buena persona. Te guste o no, encajas aquí. Hambriento de poder, manipulador. Conseguirás recomponerte con el tiempo, no te preocupes. Nosotros no nos iremos a ninguna parte. Las elecciones fueron sólo el comienzo.

\- ¿Se me permite preguntar por el plan? – Percy tomó un sorbo de su vaso, deseando poder procesar el alcohol con la misma despreocupada gracia que ese delgado hombre junto a él. Theo le hizo sentir más incómodo sólo por existir. Daphne Greengrass que había pasado delante de ellos, le hizo sentir lo mismo. Ella miró a él y a Theo y sonrió, una sonrisa de complicidad que hizo a Percy querer reducir su tamaño, como un conejo atrapado bajo la mirada de un halcón.

Theo había observado el paso de Daphne rodando los ojos.

\- Honestamente, - dijo entre dientes – esa mujer va a ser mi muerte. Y su apartamento, - volteó la cabeza hacia Percy y dijo, con fingido horror en su voz – que realmente tiene encimeras verdes. _Verdes._ Es como una especie de pecado, un verdadero pecado muggle. – ahora soltó una carcajada y volvió a tomar un trago de su copa relajadamente – Bastante simple, realmente. Tan pronto como asuma el poder perlará la cáscara del parlamento dejando sólo a representantes de la familia. Asumo que estás destinado a ocupar el asiento de los Weasley…

\- ¿Por eso estoy aquí? – interrumpió Percy – ¿Están todos los miembros titulares de los asientos…

\- Oh, diablos, no. – Theo rio de nuevo – La mayoría de ellos saben lo que estamos haciendo, por supuesto. Yo no intentaría engañar a Eustacia Parkinson en una apuesta y Narcissa Malfoy no es una mujer con la que se pueda jugar, aun si no está aquí bebiendo ni intentando no ver el show de Luna. Pero algunos de ellos son genuinamente inocentes, haciendo buenas obras y todo eso. No, la Dama te quería aquí y tiene sus razones, aunque ninguna de ellas sea tan transparente como tu asiento en el Wizengamot. Aunque estoy segura, por supuesto, que votaras lo que ella te pida.

\- Mi vida es suya. – dijo Percy, las palabras eran rígidas y apenas sinceras.

\- Algo que harías bien en recordar. – dijo Theo, mirando al hombre – Una vez que el Wizengamot se enderece, el gobierno devolverá las tierras y las bóvedas que tomó ilegalmente a sus legítimos propietarios.

\- Es decir a los sangre pura. – dijo Percy.

\- Lo has pillado. – Theo levantó la copa hacia Percy en un fingido brindis.

\- Seguirá corrupto, entonces. – dijo Percy y Theo puso dos dedos bajo su barbilla, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que es la corrupción, Percy Weasley, pero aprenderás. Te has hecho sentir mejor con un barniz de buenas intenciones, pero no vamos a molestarnos en eso. Las cosas como tus pequeñas travesuras en Rusia no son nada; los desvíos de la ayuda agrícola no son nada, pero la alianza es otro nivel. Desmantelaremos cualquier indicio de democracia, la instalación de marionetas y la gente gritará en las calles quela coronemos como su Reina, una demanda a la que gentilmente se prestará…

\- Regente. – interrumpió Draco la conversación – Será coronada como Regente.

\- ¿Regente para quién? – preguntó Theo y Draco suspiró.

\- No estoy seguro, pero ella lo tiene claro, aun, espera gobernar hasta que alguien sea mayor de edad, alguien que planea preparar. – los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, Theo entrecerrando los ojos considerando la situación y Percy mirando el suelo deseando estar en otro lugar.

* * *

Marcus Flint arrinconó a Theo después de la fiesta.

\- Tengo una pregunta. – dijo, presionando sus labios con nerviosismo y Theo suspiró. Marcus, pensó, no era el hombre más fácil de tratar. Era un pensador simple y mientras Theo estaba impresionando con su fluida comprensión de la dinámica de las multitudes, la manera en que cualquier incertidumbre le requería una aclaración era tedioso.

\- Sí. – le contestó.

\- He estado aumentando el reclutamiento para los Caballeros. – empezó el hombre y Theo asintió con impaciencia - ¿Tenemos algún tipo de restricción de género?

Theo entrecerró los ojos hacia Marcus.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy recibiendo una _gran_ cantidad de solicitudes de mujeres que quieren unirse. Al parecer Eustacia Parkinson ha despertado una especie de deseo aventurero en los corazones y las mentes de casi toda una generación de chicas sangre pura. Ya que sus padres no las dejan escaparse a la Amazonia para recolectar plantas raras, algo a lo que muchas de ellas se han aferrado es a la idea de unirse a los Caballeros como…

Theo lo interrumpió.

\- Si son mayores de edad y competentes, claro. Lanzar maldiciones no se limita exactamente a los hombres. – pensó en Daphne y en lo mucho que se ofendería si se enterara de esa pequeña conversación – Un consejo. – añadió – Nunca les digas a Hermione o Daphne que has tenido que preguntarme si podías reclutar mujeres. Eso no terminaría muy bien.

Marcus asintió, muy seriamente y Theo resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Leal, pero idiota. Y sexista; ¿que tenía deseos de muerte? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que estaban al servicio de una mujer? ¿Ni que la propia heredera de Theo era una niña? ¿Ni que su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo más cercana era Daphne, una mujer sangre pura de la vieja escuela, quien podía organizar una fiesta sin olvidar ni un pequeño detalle de etiqueta y en la que sus enemigos embeberían sin saberlo algún tipo de veneno de acción lenta? ¿Daphne, una mujer que jamás debería escuchar sobre la ridícula pregunta que Marcus le había hecho para que no le sirviera un poco de ese veneno a él?

Pensándolo bien, absolutamente iba a ir a hablarle a Daphne sobre ello. Verla explotar por el ocasional sexismo de Marcus amenizaría la noche. Sin embargo, sería mejor recoger una botella en el camino hacia ella, porque estaba bastante seguro de que habían rematado la última de sus botellas de whisky a principios de esa semana y, aunque su cerebro estuviera un poco confuso por todo lo que había pasado esa noche aparte de Daphne estafándolo desvergonzadamente a juegos de cartas, sospechaba que le había prometido que reemplazaría la botella.

Se habían pasado tanto tiempo, estos días, en la casa de uno y otro que se preguntó si las cosas serían más sencillas si se mudaba a su habitación de invitados. ¿Sería demasiado confuso para Æthel si viviera con una mujer? Sabía que sembraría falsas esperanzas en el pequeño y manipulador corazón del señor Greengrass, pero no se preocupaba por eso; simplemente no quería hacer pensar a Æthel que Daphne era algo más que su mejor amiga.

Aunque, por supuesto, la chica podría necesitar una madre. Una madre que fuera una mujer de la vieja escuela, alguien que combinara la implacable comprensión de las reglas sin escrúpulos morales ante todo lo demás que la lealtad personal.

Alguien que pudiera enseñarle a ser ella misma, que pudiera enseñarle las complejidades de ser una mujer sangre pura durante todo el día, no sólo en las visitas del té ni en las fiestas formales.

Alguien como Daphne.

* * *

Draco tenía los brazos alrededor de Hermione en su nuevo apartamento cuando Blaise entró, respondiendo a la cortés invitación que había recibido del hombre, ese mismo día. Miró a su alrededor. El nuevo piso era totalmente diferente. En lugar de la fresca modernidad del hogar anterior éste estaba lleno de oscuras maderas y texturas cálidas; la comodidad se envolvía a tu alrededor. La pareja estaba acurrucada en uno de los sofás, Hermione estaba apoyada en Draco de una manera que pocas veces a Blaise se le había permitido ver; tendían a presentarse como la Reina y su leal, pero sumiso compañero. Blaise odiaba lo frágil que se la veía y sentía la rabia hervir de nuevo en su interior. Ella era _ellos_. Su Dama. Su futuro. Y ese inútil traidor a la sangre había tenido las agallas de hacerle daño.

No estaba seguro de si jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo sólo por no matar al hombre en el momento que había visto la marca en la muñeca de Hermione, el momento en el que lo había conocido – el maldito momento que lo había conocido bien – ese sinvergüenza era violento e impredecible. Hermione le habría hecho daño, pero no creí que hubiera sido nada permanente. No permitía que le hicieran nada permanente a Molly Weasley, después de todo. Habría sobrevivido.

Un error, pensó. Le he fallado como vasallo. Confiaste en mí y yo fallé, yo…

\- Blaise. - su liquida voz cortó su monologo interior.

\- Lady, - se arrodilló y ella suspiró, pero no le dijo que se levantara.

\- Tenemos un problema. – dijo y Blaise miró rápidamente a Draco, quién, casi imperceptiblemente, negó con la cabeza – Con el fin de recuperar los bebés nacidos de muggles del mundo muggle, necesitamos saber quiénes son.

Blaise asintió.

\- La lista de Hogwarts de todos los estudiantes que se les ofrece la admisión se actualiza con cada nacimiento, ¿no es así?

Blaise sabía que era una pregunta retórica cuando la escuchó, pero respondió de todos modos.

\- Sí, Lady.

\- Te necesito para conseguir esa lista y hacer una copia duplicada, preferiblemente sin que McGonagall lo sepa.

Blaise se detuvo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que entre en un edificio mágico muy protegido, que robe una especie de objeto valioso, que le haga una copia y devuelva el original, todo ello sin que me pillen?

\- ¿Es un problema? – Hermione sonrió y él suspiró.

\- No. Pero me puede llevar algo de trabajo.

\- Si pensará que sería fácil se lo habría pedido a Greg. – ella rechazó su objeción y Blaise suspiró de nuevo, sentándose sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Hay tiempo límite?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo:

\- Cuanto antes lo tengamos, antes podremos empezar a cortar lazos entre los niños mágicos y el mundo muggle.

\- Así que lo quiero hecho para ayer. – Blaise la miró, esperando el permiso para levantarse y ahogando claramente un suspiró la castaña le hizo un gesto para que se levantase.

\- ¿Por qué lo tienes que hacer todo tan medieval? – se quejó Hermione una vez que estuvo de pie y él le sonrió.

\- Te mantiene en línea. – le contestó- entonces, cuando ella terminó de reírse, Blaise se hundió de nuevo – Me gustaría pedirte perdón por…

\- No has hecho nada malo. – lo interrumpió Hermione – Tu conducta ha sido intachable y tienes toda nuestra confianza y gratitud.

\- Debería haberlo matado. – dijo Blaise – Debería haberlo hecho.

\- Y yo debería haberte escuchado. – dijo Hermione, con voz tranquila y seria – No tomé tú consejo, debidamente efectuado y lo desestimé de forma improcedente. Soy yo la que debería pedir perdón.

Blaise levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

\- Nunca. – se lanzó hacia adelante, agarró las manos de su regazo, aferrándose a ellas – Tú, como has señalado antes, estás ejecutando una dictadura. ¡Te ofrezco consejos, pero no puedes ir disculpándote por no tomarlos!

\- Aun así. – dijo ella, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Absolutamente no. Mi vida es _tuya._

* * *

Theo sacó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y vio a Hermione sentada en la mesa.

\- ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó y, levantando la mirada hacia él, sonrió y asintió.

\- ¿A qué debo el placer de tu compañía? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Æthel me ha pedido que te diera esto. – dijo y le entregó una hoja de papel doblada. Cuando Hermione lo abrió casi de inmediato sus ojos se aguaron y levantó la mirada hacia Theo.

\- ¿Te lo ha enseñado? – preguntó Hermione y él asintió, observándola.

Hermione volvió a mirar el dibujo. La niña había logrado capturar una buena semejanza de sí misma con sus carboncillos. Eso no fue lo que la hizo llorar. Lo que había traído las lágrimas a sus ojos era la manera que la niña había retratado arrodillada ante un velo con la mano extendida hacia un pequeño niño rubio parcialmente oscurecido al otro lado intentando llegar a ella, sus manos casi se tocaban desde cada lado del velo. "Mi primo", había escrito en el dibujo.

Hermione dejó de intentar contener las lágrimas y simplemente se arrojó a los brazos de Theo.

\- Es tan injusto. – sollozó.

\- Lo sé, hermana. Lo sé. – le dijo él.

\- Se suponía que tenía que ser el príncipe. – dijo Hermione, con la cara amortiguada por el pecho del hombre – Era el heredero, mi hijo. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible amar tanto a alguien, a alguien a quien si quiera he conocido, a alguien a quien ni siquiera he podido _sostener_.

\- Lo sé. – dijo de nuevo, dejando que llorara contra él.

* * *

\- Tenemos los hechizos estabilizadores. – Daphne le entregó a Draco los escritos de su trabajo con Theo – Empezaremos a hacer pruebas en muggles que ya estén muertos, a ver si su ciencia puede detectar cualquier cosa. Si eso funciona empezaremos a avanzar en pruebas con materia viva.

\- ¿Cómo va el trabajo con Theo? – el tono de Draco era engañosamente casual mientras leía lo que le había entregado, pero no engañó a Daphne.

\- Dios, - dijo ella, mirándolo, con los ojos tan ensanchados como pudo – simplemente es el mejor, Draco. Nunca he conocido a un hombre como él. Es inteligente, divertido, tiene buen gusto y simplemente n puedo dejar de pensar en él. ¿Crees que podría gustarle?

Draco levantó la mirada, encogiéndose, preparándose para una conversación incómoda.

\- Uhmm, Daph… - dijo, pero ella seguía hablando.

\- Mi padre tiene previsto arreglar un matrimonio entre nosotros. ¿No sería eso sensacional? Simplemente, vaya, no puedo pensar en nada mejor, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿puedes imaginarte el día que Theo y yo nos casemos? – agitó sus pestañas, mientras agarraba sus manos sobre el corazón. Él le echara un vistazo al personal de catering, con una manzana en una mano y una botella de lubricante en la otra mientras yo…

\- Lo siento, te he subestimado. – murmuró Draco, interrumpiéndola – No hay necesidad de que seas tan perra al respecto. Intentaba quitártelo de la cabeza si tuvieras…

Daphne soltó una carcajada.

\- Probablemente sé más de su vida sexual que tú, Draco. Le gusta alardear de sus conquistas y hemos pasado _mucho_ tiempo juntos en este proyecto. Es mi amigo, probablemente mi mejor amigo y es brillante, divertido e increíblemente sucio con los detalles cuando va borracho, pero no estoy delirante ni tengo interés sentimental.

\- Si recuerdo lo de alardear. – dijo Draco, rodando los ojos – Pensaba que lo habría mantenido en secreto con una mujer, sin embargo.

\- ¿Porque soy una delicada flor? – Daphne encaró las cejas y Draco rio – Verás, ¿tenemos el visto bueno para seguir adelante con las pruebas muggles? El proceso se va a retrasar mucho una vez que utilicemos sujetos humanos y quiero que esté listo tan pronto como sea posible.

\- Sí. – le devolvió los papeles a ella – Adelante. Hazme saber cómo va.

\- Lo haré. – Daphne se detuvo y después añadió - ¿Cómo está Hermione?

\- Mejor. – Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos de nuevo – Está mejor. Mejorando.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Mejor. – volvió a decir – Estaré mejor aun cuando los Aurores que le fallaron estén muertos.

\- Lo entiendo. – Daphne se puso en pie para marcharse y, una vez en la puerta, añadió una cosa más - ¿Draco?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Que sea lento.

Él le sonrió.

\- Oh, lo será.


	39. Death, Torture, and Love

**¡Holaaa!**

 **Disfrutad del cap, estoy de vacaciones y no me voy a enrollar mucho, espero que tengáis un fin de semana estupendo!**

 **Mil besotes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 38 - Death, Torture, and Love (Muerte, Tortura y Amor)**

La habitación de Harry no estaba insonorizada. Podía oír, ahora que estaba prestando atención, cuando Hermione llegaba a las mazmorras, bajando hasta llegar a él. Podía escuchar cuando Draco Malfoy llegaba con el Sanador mental y podía oír el permiso del hombre. Aun así, por lo general estaba tranquilo, lo cual hacia que fuera mucho más notable que de otro modo cuando se acercaban varias personas pisoteando el suelo más allá de su puerta con golpes y voces apagadas. Había risas y maldiciones y al menos un hombre amenazó que todos ellos iban a morir.

Pudo escuchar a quien sonaba como Blaise Zabini - ¿no se había casado con Lunática Lovegood? – decir:

\- Alguien me dijo que podía tenerlo; sólo intentó morderme.

\- ¿Morderte? – ese fue claramente Draco Malfoy - ¿Los niños? ¿Qué demonios?

Hubo más golpes, el sonido de puertas abriéndose, una pausa y luego empezaron los gritos. Harry se sentó en la cama durante un largo rato, intentando fingir que no escuchaba a hombres torturados cerca de donde se encontraba él. Los gritos decayeron un poco y él escuchaba a gente caminar más allá de su puerta. El alimento llegaría y él se lo comería. Escucharía a más gente caminar y los gritos comenzarían de nuevo. Sin ningún tipo de ventana era difícil seguir el paso del tiempo. El Sanador mental había mencionado que iría hasta allí una vez por semana y no había llegado desde que las sesiones de tortura habían comenzado por lo que debería de haber pasado menos de una semana. La comida llegaba en lo que él suponía eran intervalos regulares, mágicamente aparecían en la mesa; los platos desaparecían poco antes de que aparecieran los nuevos. A veces no se levantaba para comer y los platos llenos desaparecían, sólo para ser remplazados por otros platos llenos. Empezó a pensar que habían pasado varios días por los gritos periódicos, cuando Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta.

\- Quiero un reloj, un calendario o algo así. – dijo Harry, sin molestarse en saludar a ese imbécil – Estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, mira quien está cada vez más y más coherente. Me dijeron que el Sanador mental era bueno y me alegra saber que las recomendaciones estaban en lo cierto. – dijo Malfoy – Has superado la muerte de la borracha de tu esposa, ¿verdad?

\- Que te jodan, Malfoy. – dijo Harry, mirando al hombre.

\- Me temo, que a diferencia de ti, soy un hombre de una sola mujer. – dijo Malfoy, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta – E incluso si no lo fuera, no eres mi tipo. Me gustan con tintes más malignos de lo que nunca serías capaz de gestionar.

\- ¿Puedo conseguir ese calendario? – dijo Harry, ignorando la referencia a Hermione como malvada aun cuando oía los ruegos y llantos ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto, - dijo Draco – le pediré al Sanador que te traiga uno.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – Harry hizo un gesto hacia el sonido - ¿Tener tu propia sala de torturas para masturbarte ahí abajo, maldito enfermo?

Draco miró a su alrededor, al parecer más bien divertido, pero lo único que dijo fue:

\- Estoy vengando a mi hijo, haciéndome cargo de algunas personas que dejaron a mi esposa sufrir. – cuando Harry no dijo nada, añadió - ¿Cuándo tu esposa sufrió no fue en tus manos? Toda esa humillación pública, que no te atraía lo suficiente como para quedarte en su cama, ¿y tuviste que ir y sumergir tu polla en todo el mundo que pudieras?

\- Que te jodan. – dijo de nuevo Harry, con la voz más apagada en esta ocasión.

\- Por supuesto, - dijo Draco – fuimos nosotros la que la convertimos en una alcohólica, le conseguimos todo el alcohol, una fuente inagotable de veneno que no podía resistir. Es increíble lo que se puede conseguir en una combinación de correo muggle y mágico.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, pero no se levantó de la cama.

\- Permanecer quieto es una opción inteligente. – se burló Draco, sacando la varita – Dado que careces de varita, entrar en una batalla con otro mago cuando estás desarmado es estúpido, incluso para ti.

\- La mataste. – dijo Harry y Draco rio.

\- En realidad, sólo le di el arma y una fascinación por ello. Fue idea de Hermione, por supuesto. Ese tipo de sobria elegancia es más su sello distintivo que el mío; yo normalmente tiendo a lanzar _Cruciatus_ a las personas. Por alguna razón, la manera en que tu pequeña esposa se volvió contra mi amor después del incidente de Ron la molestó y eso la llevo a albergar rencor. Yo esperaba que hiciera del cráneo de esa mujer una copa de vino, para ser honestos. Fue bastante suave simplemente matándola.

Un chillido particularmente estridente los interrumpió.

Draco parecía molesto y, por primera vez, un poco preocupado.

\- Si me disculpas necesito asegurarme de que Blaise no se excede. La Dama ha sido muy clara en cuanto a cómo tienen que morir esas personas.

\- ¿Hermione sabe lo que estás haciendo? – Harry se quedó mirando al hombre.

\- Por supuesto, - Draco rodó los ojos y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo – Le pedimos su permiso. Ella es la _Dama._ Simplemente somos sus humildes y obedientes servidores.

Harry escuchó esa voz diciendo "Ella es la _Dama_ " en sus pesadillas durante días.

* * *

Hermione amaba el color de Draco. Era tan pálido. Piel pálida, pelo pálido, ojos pálidos. Le encantaba verlo contra una ventana, en la que casi brillaba cuando la luz solar lo golpeaba. Su cabello se convertía en un halo, enmarcando su rostro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando a un niño igual que él.

\- Eres tan hermoso. – le dijo en ese momento, al verlo volver a la habitación de tomar una ducha, con el pelo todavía húmedo y despeinado, pequeños regueros de agua recorrían su cuerpo y algunas cicatrices blancas y negras en su piel.

\- No es una palabra que generalmente la gente aplique a los hombres. – dijo él, sonriéndole.

\- Sin embargo, se adapta a ti. – dijo Hermione mientras él se sentaba a su lado en la cama, con la piel húmeda dejando una marca oscura en la colcha. Trazó un camino con las manos sobre su torso, pasando los dedos a lo largo de la cicatriz que Harry Potter le había dejado, tocando otras marcas más pequeñas – Tenía miedo de que me dejaras. – dijo bruscamente – Cuando el bebé murió, temía…

\- Nunca. – dijo Draco – El mundo podría congelarse en una eterna oscuridad y seguiría sin dejar de estar a tu lado. Soy tuyo, a través de las sombras, a través del fuego, a través de la infinita desolación y alegría, por siempre y para siempre tuyo.

\- Yo también soy tuya. – dijo Hermione, con sus manos todavía trazando las marcas de su piel.

\- Lo sé, amor. – Draco la tomó entre sus brazos – Lo sé.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy llevó a Luna Lovegood a su biblioteca y estudió a la mujer, que desprendía un engañoso aire de absoluta locura. Por supuesto, había conocido a los padres de la chica y, ese aparente aire despistado no era nada nuevo para ella. Recordaba que la madre de la chica había muerto en un hechizo de magia negra que había salido mal; una bruja inteligente, pero un poco descuidada. Sospechaba que ésta había aprendido la precaución de ello.

\- ¿Sabes lo que estás buscando? – le preguntó – Podría ser capaz de dirigirte en la dirección correcta.

\- Oh, guerra en general. – Luna se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba, sin dirección, hasta la sección de batalla mágica y, después de ponerse un par de guantes blancos de algodón, comenzó a sacar volúmenes de la estantería – Hay algo de preocupación actual de que los Aurores podrían no aceptar una transición pacífica del poder. Siento que deberíamos permitirles que den un solo golpe, sólo para estar seguros y, entonces, limpiarlos a todos con un diminuto hechizo. Nada de esa tontería de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eso sólo hace que la gente se haga daño. ¿Qué piensas?

Narcissa sonrió; oh, le gustaba esa chica. Le gustaba mucho. No era de extrañar que Blaise Zabini hubiera caído en ella con tanta fuerza. Se había preguntado qué era lo que le encontraba a la torpe hija de Pandora; ahora lo sabía.

\- Creo que voy a pedirle a los elfos que te interrumpan en unas horas para que tomes algo de té y unos bollos y tomes un descanso. Tal vez entonces compartirás los resultados de tu investigación conmigo.

Luna miró hacia el techo.

\- ¿Te refieres a qué ese patrón en el yeso es una espiral de Fibonacci?

Narcissa la dejó sin contestar.

* * *

Percy miró alrededor del estéril apartamento con una creciente sensación de inquietud. Hermione se había establecido en un sillón y Draco estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, pasándose la varita de mano en mano. Theo estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con su propia varita en la mano y Blaise estaba por la cocina, formando un triángulo con los otros dos hombres y, aunque realmente no tuviera la varita a mano, ésta estaba escondida en una funda muy visible.

Percy se percató de que era el único que parecía incómodo y eso lo hizo aun peor. Luna estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirando fijamente algo en el techo que solamente ella podía ver. Pansy estaba pintándose las uñas, Marcus leyendo una revista de Quidditch. Daphne estaba sentada junto a su hermana y Greg, dándoles una charla sobre la importancia de la lactancia materna hasta que Astoria espetó:

\- Tejido glandular insuficiente. Tomate un descanso, Daph. No _intento_ que tu sobrina sea estúpida. Simplemente no puedo producir ya suficiente leche; ella es demasiado grande.

\- ¿Has probado el té de ortiga? – presionó Daphne y Astoria gruñó.

\- Hasta me estoy ahogando en él. Y si mencionas la cerveza negra una vez más te _hechizaré_.

\- ¿Harina de avena?

\- Te aseguro, - dijo Astoria – que te voy a encerrar en esa habitación con Harry Potter, si no paras.

\- Daph, - la llamó Theo – ven a hacerme compañía. – y murmuró – Sólo intento ayudar. – Daphne se unió a él en la puerta y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Theo puso un dedo sobre sus labios. – Déjalo. – murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué el único hombre que puede mantenerla a raya tiene que ser gay? – murmuró Astoria a Greg, quién rio y luego tuvo que cubrir esa risa con un ataque de tos cuando vio que Daphne lo miraba.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y Percy se tensó aún más cuando todos volvieron su atención a Hermione en su raído trono.

\- Tengo una pequeña confesión que hacer. – dijo Hermione – Antes de continuar adelante con la transición necesito asegurarme de que todos en el círculo interno están plenamente informados de una pequeña mentira que Draco y yo impusimos a, todo el mundo, cuando empezamos el Proyecto Dominar el Mundo.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que nos has llamado? – Greg parecía preocupado de no estar al tanto hasta que Astoria le susurró al oído y se relajó.

\- Ambos sentimos que debíamos utilizar las tensiones en torno a cuestiones relativas de que el estatus de sangre serviría para ayudarnos a impulsarnos hacia el poder y, mientras todavía vamos a seguir explotando la mentira de cara al resto del mundo, hemos decidido que necesitamos que todos en el círculo interno tengan pleno conocimiento de la verdad.

Greg pareció confundido otra vez hasta que, de nuevo, Astoria volvió a susurrarle algo. Pansy rodó los ojos ante esas interacciones.

Hermione se había arremangado la camisa, dejando al descubierto su cicatriz. Sangre Sucia. Percy la miró, sintiéndose tan confundido como Greg, mientras ella dijo:

\- Esta es la verdad. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?

Luna habló primero.

\- ¿Sabías que los gatos y las personas tienen aproximadamente el 90% de genes en común?

\- Me tomaré eso como un no. – dijo Hermione.

\- No, realmente es así. – Luna se apoyó en un codo – Tú y yo compartimos tanto ADN que, estadísticamente hablando, somos la misma persona. Lo suficientemente cerca como para trabajar en el gobierno, ciertamente.

\- Sigamos. – dijo Draco y Luna suspiró, volviendo a acostarse.

Greg habló.

\- ¿No eres sangre pura? – volvió la mirada hacia Draco y dijo - ¿Me _mentiste_?

\- Me he percatado que es chocante, pero en ocasiones engaño a la gente, sí. – dijo Draco arrastrado las palabras.

Greg frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione.

\- Pero eres tan poderosa. Y estás haciendo esto para hacer mejor las cosas para los sangre pura. Las tierras. El parlamento. – Astoria se inclinó para volver a susurrarle algo, pero él la rechazó – No lo entiendo.

\- Te mentimos. – dijo Hermione – Te dijimos que era algo que no soy para obtener tu apoyo. Ahora, para mantener la confianza en el círculo interno, tenemos que garantizar que todos saben la verdad y que me apoyáis de todas formas.

\- Por supuesto que te apoyo. – Greg sacudió la cabeza, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido – Eres la _Dama_. Eres la madrina de Alicia. Eres… tú. Eres increíble y mágica y… no tienes nada de sangre sucia…

\- Creo que lo que está diciendo, - se burló Pansy – es que eso es _exactamente_ lo que es. Es una sucia y repugnante…

\- Ahora iremos contigo Pansy. – dijo Hermione incluso mientras Theo siseaba con alerta "Pans…".

\- ¿Astoria? – preguntó Hermione.

La mujer resopló.

\- Lo sé desde hace años.

\- ¿Daphne?

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, prácticamente. – la chica se encogió de hombros – No me importa quienes sean tus padres. Puedes disfrutar de la mía si quieres un poco de perjudicial sangre pura para llamar a imbéciles a tus filas. Me importan el poder y los resultados.

\- Percy.

\- Yo, - balbuceó – no me di cuenta que se pensaba que no eras hija de muggles.

\- Fuera de onda, como de costumbre. – murmuró Pansy – Idiota.

\- ¿Marcus?

\- Tiene sentido. – el hombre se encogió de hombros, aunque sus dedos se habían aferrado con más fuerza sobre las páginas de la revista, arrugando el papel en sus manos –También funciona. Mi vida es tuya.

\- Y ahora, Pansy. – Hermione hizo un gesto hacia a mujer. Había puesto el tapón a su esmalte de uñas y miró a su alrededor a sus compañeros de conspiración, con furia en sus ojos.

\- Es una _sangre sucia. –_ dijo Pansy – Está _sucia. –_ desvió la mirada hacia Draco - ¿Cómo has podido?

\- En primer lugar por poder. – dijo – y luego por amor. Y sigue llamándola sangre sucia y acabaré contigo.

\- ¿Cómo han caído los poderosos? – dijo Pansy, poniéndose en pie – No voy a ser parte de esto. Existen normas. Hay cosas que no hacemos, hay gente con la que no nos asociamos. Draco, - se volvió de nuevo hacia él – si la quieres para limpiar tu apellido, creo que es razonable. Incluso entiendo que tengas ganas de follártela, por muy vil que sea la idea. Pero, ¿casarte con ella? ¿No tienes en absoluto orgullo por tu herencia?

\- Ella es la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación. – dijo Draco, apenas tocando con una de sus manos el hombro rígido de Hermione – Y nuestra fuerza para alcanzar el poder. Llevar mi _herencia_ , nuestra herencia, de nuevo al poder y la prominencia. Devolver a _nuestra gente_ sus tierras y dinero, colocar a _nuestras familias_ de nuevo al control del parlamento. Es la maldita Dama del Lago, Pansy, y lo digo literalmente, lo que probablemente no habrás notado. Pasará a tener un título de realeza, a instaurar una dinastía. Es de los _nuestros_.

\- Ella no es de los míos. – dijo Pansy – No, si es una sangre sucia. Es como si te estuvieras follando a un animal. No, ni los animales harían esto, incluso los _animales_ , Draco, saben que deben atenerse a los de su propia especie. – se dirigió hacia la puerta – He terminado.

\- Me temo que no puedo dejar que te marches. – Theo empujó calmadamente a Daphne fuera del camino y tenía su varita apuntando hacia Pansy. Daphne lo miró, miró a su amigo durante un largo momento y, poco a poco, sacó su propia varita, apuntando a la mujer. Cada uno de los que había en la sala, excepto Hermione, volvieron sus varitas contra Pansy, incluso Percy, aunque su mano se agitara, y Marcus.

\- ¿Crees que eso de "mi vida es tuya" era simplemente una bonita frase? – preguntó Blaise, con la voz decaída, pero firme.

\- No puedes hablar jodidamente en serio. – dijo Pansy - ¿Vas a elegir a esa sangre sucia por encima de mí?

\- Eres tan pura, Pansy. – dijo Hermione, con una cadencia furiosa en su voz – Tan pura. ¿Pero tu pureza me importa? ¿Importara en tu muerte? ¿Puede devolverme a mi hijo? ¿Puede?

\- Tu hijo era un sucio mestizo. – dijo Pansy y por un momento, nadie respiró.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Draco, con furia rodando en su tranquila palabra, entonces, Hermione asintió y Draco le envió un rápido Avada a Pansy que cayó al suelo, todavía con estupor en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, - dijo Hermione, con algo de energía, con una energía maniática en el borde de sus palabras – Eso ha sido desafortunado, si no del todo inesperado. Theo, podrías encargarte de eliminar el cuerpo y, Daphne, podrías traer bebidas. Creo que después de todo esto es probable que todos deseen tomar una copa.

\- Juro que si me ofreces una cerveza negra… - murmuró Astoria mientras Daphne pasaba delante de ella de camino a la cocina y Hermione rio y, con ese sonido, el ambiente se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Qué tal champán? – preguntó Hermione – Narcissa Malfoy envió un poco más de la Mansión e incluso Draco parecía impresionado cuando lo vio. Y creo que Theodore ha traído algún tipo de aguardiente de manzana o algo así.

\- Suena perfecto. El champán, quiero decir. No es raro que sea licor de manzana lo que Theo ha traído.

Greg, levantó la mano como si estuviera en el colegio y, cuando Hermione se percató, dijo:

\- ¿Cuál es mi trabajo ahora?

\- Ehhh… ¿comer canapés y beber champán? – le contestó Hermione, con una ligera duda en la voz.

\- No, me refiero a… - se frotó la cara con las manos – He dicho… esa palabra. No quiero que pienses que… que yo…

\- Tienes a mi ahijada que criar. – dijo Hermione – un asiento en el que sentarte en el Wizengamot y…

\- Mierda. – Astoria la interrumpió – Pansy estaba manejando el proyecto del Wizengamot. ¿Alguien sabe dónde están sus notas?

\- Tengo una copia. – dijo Luna desde el suelo, sosteniendo el potecito abandonado de esmalte entre sus manos – La dupliqué antes de ir a hablar con Neville de que tomara un asiento. Satisfactoriamente, debo añadir. Un virtuoso hombre que te da la apariencia de no estar ejecutando un espectáculo de marionetas. ¿A alguien le importa si me quedo el esmalte de uñas de Pansy? He estado buscando un azul brillante como este durante bastante tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, Greg. – dijo Hermione – Te conozco.

\- ¿Quién va a hacerse cargo de eso? – preguntó Astoria, todavía centrada en el tema del Wizengamot.

\- Blaise y Luna. Entre ambos, él puede hacer frente a los sangre pura más estirados y ella puede encantar a personas como Neville.

\- Bien. – dijo Daphne, entrando de nuevo en la sala con una botella abierta en una mano y una bandeja llena de copas equilibrándose en la otra – Blaise está consiguiendo algo de comida. ¿Quién quiere un trago? Theo, ven aquí y ayúdame a servirlo.

* * *

 **Nota autora original (Colubrina):** Pero ¿qué me importa a mí tu honradez? ¿Qué me importa tu muerte? ¿Qué me importa a mí nada de nada? Benditos sean los trigos, porque mis hijos están debajo de ellos; bendita sea la lluvia, porque moja la cara de los muertos. _~ Federico García Lorca, sobre el dolor de una madre después de perder a su hijo._


	40. You'll Do What I Say

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Os traigo este capítulo con un poco de prisa, porque hoy tengo mil cosas que hacer, además de ir a casa de mi tía a comer y si no lo colgaba en este rato que tengo ya no lo haría hasta el miércoles que viene o así, porque tengo bastante que estudiar estos días, lo siento, espero que lo disfrutéis y que tengáis un maravilloso fin de semana :D**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 **PD: Chicadelasfrases, en este finde te mandaré un correo, no creas que me he olvidado de ti!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 39 - You'll Do What I Say (Harás lo que Yo Diga)**

Draco pasó junto a Hermione, sentada en la mesa, tomando un trozo de pomelo tras otro.

\- Te amo. – le dijo, entrelazando la mano en sus rizos – Tanto.

Hermione tomó su mano, sosteniéndola contra su mejilla, inclinándose hacia ella.

\- Yo también te amo. – dijo y se quedó así por un momento, sintiendo su mano contra el rostro de Hermione, bendiciendo cualquier serie de cambios que habían traído a esa mujer a su vida, que la habían llevado a quererlo.

* * *

Percy se sentó con su padre y envolvió las manos alrededor de la taza que el hombre le había entregado. Su hermana se había ido. Su hermano se había ido. Tal vez, - tal vez – podía salvar al resto de su familia. Tal vez podía conseguir que lo escucharan.

Por supuesto, malditamente él había _dicho_ que su padre iba a escucharlo en esto. Odiaba haberse retorcido como un cachorrito ante la atención de Hermione, mientras le declaraba confidencialmente que él podía hacer esto por ella. Odiaba sentirse casi adicto a sus sonrisas, con la fría aprobación que a veces imponía.

Realmente ni siquiera nunca le había _gustado_ la chica. Nunca había sido nada más que otra mocosa bajo sus pies. ¿Por qué repentinamente la encontraba tan irresistible, tanto como lo aterrorizaba su círculo interno (y lo fascinaba, susurró una pequeña voz), que haría cualquier cosa por ella? Había visto como aprobaba el asesinato de una mujer delante de sus propios ojos, él había sostenido su varita contra la mujer y seguía adorándola.

\- Papá, - dijo con voz tensa – tienes que ir en contra de Kingsley.

Arthur Weasley parpadeó y dijo:

\- Pero es un miembro de la Orden, hijo.

\- Ella lo venció. – dijo Percy – En una elección justa y él está intentando poner eso en duda ante la prensa. Todos las pequeñas actuaciones de cómo Hermione ya no es competente debido a lo que hizo Ron…

\- Bueno, ¿lo es? – Arthur miró a su hijo - ¿No está en medio de una especie de depresión? ¿De verdad crees que puede llevar las riendas de todo un gobierno?

\- Ella está bien. – dijo Percy – Acabo de verla. Está triste, por supuesto. Pero no está fuera de sus casillas ni nada parecido.

\- Es sólo que… - Arthur se apagó y pensó en el orfanato. En las ayudas agrícolas. En todas las veces que había permitido retirar tasas de registros de artefactos muggles en cuentas para usos ilícitos por Kingsley para varios programas ilegales y nunca dijo ni una palabra – Lo siento, Percy. Tengo que permanecer leal a otro miembro de la Orden.

Percy casi se estremeció de la frustración. Vas a morir, quería gritar. Ella te matará si no lo haces. Matará a todas las personas que se entrometan entre ella y el trono y todo lo que tienes que hacer es denunciar a un hombre que engañó, mintió, robó…

Como yo hice, pensó.

Como tú hiciste.

\- Papá. – lo intentó de nuevo – Ella venció en una elección justa; la gente la eligió. ¿De verdad quieres intentar socavar la voluntad del pueblo?

\- La gente no siempre sabe lo qué es mejor para ellos. – dijo Arthur Weasley – Ese tema está cerrado, Percy. Tengo una nueva radio; algo que se llama transistor. ¿Quieres verlo?

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Percy, sacando su varita y odiándose a sí mismo – Lo siento muchísimo. _Imperius._

* * *

 _Arthur Weasley Condena a Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _En un sorprendente movimiento, Arthur Weasley, un veterano miembro de la Orden del Fénix, se ha vuelto contra su compañero de la Orden y actual Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

 _Shacklebolt fue vencido por Granger-Malfoy en las elecciones de noviembre y recientemente ha hecho varias declaraciones públicas aludiendo que la señora Granger-Malfoy no es competente para asumir su posición debidamente elegida._

 _"_ _Conozco a Hermione desde que era una niña" Arthur Weasley fue citado diciendo "y estoy seguro de que será una excelente Ministra. Todavía estoy devastado por lo que pasó, por lo que mi hijo le hizo, pero claramente esta lista para asumir el poder. Además, ella fue justamente elegida. No creo que debamos intentar anular la voluntad del pueblo."_

 _Shacklebolt no ha podido ser localizado para hacer comentarios al respecto._

* * *

Theo no recordaba haberle dado a Daphne una llave de su apartamento, pero al parecer si lo había hecho mientras la veía pasar al interior sin llamar, arrojando su bolso al sofá antes de sentarse junto a él.

\- ¿Sabías, – comenzó, sin ni siquiera decir hola – que un ser humano puede ahogarse en sólo cinco centímetros de agua?

\- Sí lo sabía. – dijo Theo, mirándola - ¿No te preocupa poder entrar y encontrarme en _flagrante delicto_ o algo así? Podría ser embarazoso para ti.

\- No sería embarazoso. – resopló Daphne - ¿Lo sería para alguno de nosotros? ¿Después de las cosas que Blaise solía hacer en la sala común? Y si estás tan preocupado por mi sensibilidad deberías echar un poco marcha atrás en los recuerdos de la borrachera. Has hecho cosas que no me había percatado que fueran biológicamente posibles; me dibujaste diagramas, Theo.

\- Tienes razón. – Theo se sentó en un asiento frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella suspiró.

\- He estado trabajando toda la tarde con Astoria en lo del orfanato. Es agotador tener cerca a Greg y quería disfrutar de la compañía de alguien con cerebro.

\- Me halaga. – le contestó Theo – Pero… y no quisiera ser grosero… ¿Por qué simplemente no encuentras un novio? Puede que sea más satisfactorio a largo plazo que yo.

\- ¿Quién? – Daphne resopló otra vez - ¿Percy? Demasiado Weasley para mí, además, bueno… ya sabes. ¿George? Demasiado virtuoso. Y Marcus no cumpliría exactamente mi requisito de "alguien con cerebro". De todos modos, creo que estoy demasiado casada con el poder para poder tener tiempo para alguien que realmente podría querer que me preocupara por él cada hora de cada día. Si me olvidara de su cumpleaños o algo, entonces querría acabar con todo y yo esperaría que el desgaste inútil de energía lo calmara. – empezó a rebuscar en su bolso – No es de mi agrado.

\- Pero estás tan metida en todas esas cosas de bebés. – dijo Theo – Toda esa obsesión con la nutrición y esas mierdas. ¿No quieres un bebé propio?

\- Diablos, no. – Daphne sacó unas hojas de papel, enrolladas, sostenidas con un trozo de cordel atado cuidadosamente alrededor y se las arrojó – Los niños de otras personas son geniales, pero me han llevado a entender que te tienes que levantar por el niño todas las noches y me gusta dormir. Además, son pegajosos. Y llevan pañales. Y lloran. Hubo un periodo que Alicia lloraba cada vez que alguien no la llevaba a cuestas caminando y la chica tiene unos buenos pulmones. Astoria y Greg tuvieron que hacer turnos para caminar a casi todas las horas del día. ¿Puedes imaginarme haciendo eso?

Theo se estremeció porque, no, realmente no podía imaginarla – como tampoco a él – tan entusiasmada con el cuidado de un bebé. Aun haciendo una mueca ante la idea, desenrolló los bocetos de una campaña publicitaria.

\- Tú lo hiciste de manera inteligente con Æthel, saltándote toda esa etapa de "bebé". – continuó Daphne mientras él echaba un vistazo al trabajo sobre cómo hacer e la adopción de u huérfano todo un honor – Es brillante, adorable y no me gustaría estar en su contra.

\- Eso es cierto. Esto es bueno. – señaló los papeles.

\- Gracias. – Daphne se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina – Voy a poner agua para el té. ¿Quieres? – ante el asentimiento de Theo, rio y añadió – Por cierto, ¿estabas insinuando que debería dejar de aparecer así otra vez, porque tienes un novio entre bastidores o estoy enloqueciendo?

Theo había sacado una pluma y estaba empezando a hacer anotaciones de edición en los papeles.

\- Difícilmente. – le contestó , sin levantar la vista – No eres la única casada con el poder, sabes. Tengo un montón de amigos casuales a los que puedo visitar para un rollo o dos, como bien sabes, pero entre mi casa ancestral, Æthel y Hermione no tengo ni tiempo ni interés en ningún otro enredo emocional. Y tú, por supuesto. – añadió por último cortésmente.

\- Ambos somos unos malditos sociópatas. – dijo Daphne desde la pequeña cocina y Theo rio.

\- Se necesita uno para reconocer a otro.

\- Te adoro, lo sabes. – dijo Daphne – Pero no tengo ninguna especie de delirio donde estoy suspirando ni nada…

\- Lo sé. – Theo seguía editando, sin levantar la mirada – Amigos de por vida, ¿verdad?

\- Absolutamente. – Daphne dejó una pausa – Has movido el azúcar; no puedo encontrarla.

\- Podría haberlo gastado todo.

Daphne lo insultó desde la cocina y él se echó a reír, pero no podía dejar de pensar que esa mujer sería la madre perfecta para Æthel. Pero, cómo podría pedirle que se casara con él dado que sería totalmente una alianza política y ella no necesitaba más poder político de lo que él quiere una pareja sentimental femenina.

Theo exhaló el aire, inclinándose sobre los papeles y empujando el problema en el interior de su mente.

* * *

\- Blaise, – dijo Luna y él le sonrió – quiero un invernadero.

\- Hecho. – le contestó – Tan pronto como tengamos las propiedades en nuestras pequeñas manos sangre pura te voy a poner uno solo para ti. ¿Quieres un naranjal además?

* * *

El mensaje era inconfundible mientras todos lo Aurores se congregaban alrededor de los cuerpos de sus compañeros desaparecidos. Algunos querían vengar sus muertes, localizar a las personas que habían matado a los seis hombres, dejándolos apilados en la salida de su departamento como si fueran deshechos; no era como si hubiera alguna duda de los culpables. Algunos reconocieron que se trataba de un suicidio. Varias personas se resignaron inmediatamente.

\- No quiero trabajar para ella, - dijo un hombre – pero oponerse a ello es morir. Me voy a ir a criar pollos, cabras y a hacer queso a un lugar muy, muy alejado de cualquier problema político.

\- No se puede hacer esto. – dijo otro hombre, observando a los muertos con una sensación de mareo – No se puede simplemente intimidar a la gente para que hagan lo uno quiera. No puedes simplemente matar a las personas que se opongan a ti.

\- ¿Cómo tú no puedes negarte a proteger a una mujer cuya elección no es de tu agrado? – preguntó otro hombre, en voz baja – Ellos hicieron un juramente, todos lo hicimos y dejaron que sus perspectivas influyeran en la manera de hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿De verdad esperas que respaldemos a una mujer que haría esto en contra de uno de los nuestros? – preguntó alguien, volviéndose hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar.

\- Creo, - dijo – que es mejor decidir si puedes apoyar al nuevo régimen o salir de aquí mientras puedas.

Entonces, en un silencio más profundo, todos miraron a los hombres, sus colegas. Habían sido torturados, eso estaba claro. Nadie se había molestado siquiera en intentar ocultar las marcas de los cuerpos. Eso fue lo suficientemente escalofriante, pero lo que realmente estremeció a los curtidos Aurores fue que todos finalmente habían muerto por ahogamiento, los rostros abultados e inflamados daban prueba de esa circunstancia.

Y había un nenúfar metido en la boca de cada hombre.

\- La odio. – dijo un hombre en voz baja.

\- No dejaría que nadie te oyera decir eso. – le advirtió otro – Ve a preguntar por ahí. La gente la quiere. Es la Dama del pueblo. Nosotros sólo somos un escuadrón de matones.

\- Ella ha hecho _esto_. – protestó el hombre.

\- ¿Crees que a la gente le importa?

Más silencio.

* * *

\- George, - Draco asomó la cabeza en la tienda – necesito un favor.

\- ¿Qué?

Draco miró al hombre. Parecía cansado y agotado; el color de su pelo casi se había blanqueado y el animado humor que el hombre siempre arrastraba, incluso después de la guerra, se había esfumado. Me temo, pensó Draco, que podríamos haberlo roto. Voy a tener que preguntarle a Hermione si quiere intentar salvarlo o simplemente dejarlo marchar.

\- Necesito algunos dulces. – George agitó la mano, más bien desganado, hacia una vitrina repleta de chocolates y Draco lo ignoró inclinándose sobre el mostrador - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó y George se encogió de hombros.

\- Mi madre… - comenzó y Draco sacudió la cabeza.

\- No te librarás de eso, compañero. Conociste a mi padre. Un mal padre no es suficiente para lanzar a un hombre en una depresión.

\- Simplemente ha sido un año complicado. – George se sentó en un taburete – Ginny. Ron. Y ahora me entero que mi madre conocía todo sobre… ella tomó el dinero de los niños, Draco. Y ni siquiera se siente mal por ello. Tomó el dinero para que ella y Ginny pudieran ir a restaurantes de lujo, así Ron podía callejear por los alrededores. Simplemente… no era quién ella era, ¿sabes?

\- La guerra nos rompió de diferentes maneras. – dijo Draco, casi sintiendo simpatía – Estoy seguro de que está sufriendo por sus pecados, incluso aunque no lo veas.

George sacudió la cabeza.

\- No parece importarle. Dijo que el mundo hubiera sido mejor si alguien hubiera matado a Riddle antes y que sería mejor ahora si alguien matara… - se detuvo y observó la expresión en la cara de Draco – No quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer, por supuesto. Simplemente estaba hablando.

Draco luchó para controlarse a sí mismo y escupir, en un tono mayoritariamente calmado:

\- De todos modos, una niña malcriada le está dando problemas a la chica de Theo en el colegio y quiere que nosotros le enviemos un paquete de bombones que, cuando esa niña se los robe, ya que al parecer lo hace, inevitablemente, hará que se enferme. ¿Puedes ayudarme a escoger algo que no grite "Sortilegios Weasley", pero que aun así haga que esa niña decida nunca, nunca robar las cosas de Æthel de nuevo?

\- Sí. – George se levantó – Vas a tener que volver a empaquetarlo. Cualquier cosa nuestra, mía, se confiscará inmediatamente.

\- Puedo hacerlo. – dijo Draco.

* * *

\- Mataste a Ginny. – Harry miró a Hermione quien se había sentado en una silla de su habitación. Su celda.

\- Técnicamente, - dijo Hermione – se suicidó. Bebió hasta la muerte debido a las revelaciones de tus infidelidades. – echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Draco, quien le envió una mirada tan llena de adoración que estremeció a Harry hasta la médula. En quién se había convertido esta mujer, esta amiga de su pasado, que podía sostener a un hombre como Draco Malfoy en la palma de su mano – Por supuesto, - ella volvía a mirar a Harry ahora – yo la convertí en alcohólica así que podría aceptar alguna culpabilidad moral por eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – la voz de Harry se sacudió – Era tu amiga.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Hermione – Me denominaba por una cantidad de nombres y no quiso tener nada que ver conmigo tan pronto Ron y yo nos separamos. Era bastante vil conmigo, realmente. Ahora, Luna es mi amiga, pero, ¿Ginny?

\- Pero la mataste. – preguntó él, desmoronado de nuevo - ¿Por qué?

\- Era políticamente conveniente. – dijo ella y Harry se estremeció – Su publica autodestrucción puso el clavo proverbial en el ataúd de tu carrera política. No deberías haberte situado en mi contra, Harry.

\- Eres un monstruo. – susurró él.

\- Entonces, tú también lo eres. – dijo Hermione, inmóvil – Le di una herramienta a tu esposa y le sugerí que la utilizara. Le diste una herramienta a tu amigo, tu capa, y le sugeriste que la utilizara. Ella se suicidó con la herramienta que le di, aunque seguramente podrías haber visto que tenía un problema con la bebida y optar por no hacer nada al respecto. Ron, bueno, intentó matarme y mató a mi hijo. Utilizó la herramienta y el coraje que le diste para hacerlo. No eres más uno de los buenos que yo, Harry. Ya no. Es simplemente que yo no me engaño condenadamente a mí misma con ello.

Hermione se levantó, bajando la mirada hacia su prisionero.

\- Todavía no estoy segura de sí no debería matarte. Draco ha alegado por tu vida, que es por lo extraño que es eso en él que estoy inclinada a escuchar.

Draco mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara y después de que lo hiciera, él se volvió a mirar a Harry.

\- Te sugeriría que te disculparas por la manera en la que ayudaste a Ron. Te sugeriría que sintieras cierto pesar realista. Sigue diciéndole que es un monstruo y podría finalmente escucharte y matarte en el mismo lugar en el que estas sentado. Yo sólo tengo cierta influencia.

* * *

Theo y Hannah estaban en la cocina observando a sus hijos volar en escobas con demasiada velocidad por el patio congelado. Su tentativa amistad, construida en primer lugar a través de las lechuzas y ahora durante esta extraña tarde de juegos, era todavía incierta. Lo único que tenían en común, realmente, eran sus hijos y un apasionado odio por el orfanato que los había albergado. Neville se había escapado hacia su invernadero, trastabillando entre saludos tan rápido como pudo antes de recordar las plántulas necesitaban atención.

Theo, pensó Hannah, era mucho menos accesible que Blaise Zabini. Este último tenía su eterna gratitud por haberla guiado en el proceso de adopción. Él y Luna eran adorables y amorosos y, cualquiera que hubiera sido su afiliación escolar, ahora era un hombre del que era sencillo estar a su alrededor. No era fácil estar alrededor de Theo. Él exudaba una especie de serena confianza que Hannah nunca había tenido. Estaba segura de que si Theodore Nott declarara que llevar plumas púrpuras en el pelo era la cúspide de la moda en menos de veinticuatro horas cada uno que revoloteara en su órbita se habría cubierto de plumas púrpuras. Si ella anunciara que las plumas púrpuras estaban de moda todo el mundo se habría reído. La única cosa que lo hacía soportable, realmente, era que estaba obviamente atontado y asombrado por su hija. Habían llegado con la chica casi arrastrando al hombre larguirucho detrás de ella, un hombre que la chica había abandonado tan pronto como había visto a Dillan.

La manera en que los niños se habían aferrado el uno al otro había partido el corazón de Hannah. Se dio cuenta, inmediatamente, que Narcissa Malfoy había estado en lo cierto; esos niños habían crecido juntos, habían pasado años protegiéndose entre ellos en las circunstancias menos ideales. La lealtad hacia el otro era absoluta y se habían extrañado entre sí terriblemente.

In situ decidió adoptar otro niño. Tal vez más. Una gran familia sería maravilloso.

Ahora los niños se perseguían el uno al otro, demasiado rápido, demasiado alto y Hannah y Theo estaban en la cocina sosteniendo unas tazas de té, observándolos.

\- Intento no preocuparme. – murmuró él – Recuerdo todas las cosas que hice a esa edad y la manera en que siempre salí ileso e intento difícilmente no preocuparme.

\- Yo solía correr a lo largo de un muro de rocas en la finca de mi abuela. – dijo Hannah, pensando en sus propias travesuras infantiles – Si me hubiera caído, habría tenido, al menos, un brazo roto. Y estaba sola, así que normalmente habría tenido que llegar por mis propios medios hasta la casa principal.

\- ¿Nunca te caíste? – Theo le dirigió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Nunca. – admitió ella, con los nudillos blancos mientras observaba a los niños jugar lo que parecía ser un horrible juego de la gallina con un árbol - ¿Se supone que esas escobas deberían ir tan rápido?

\- Probablemente no. – dijo Theo – Æthel es diestra con los hechizos de ajustes y Hermione constantemente le está enseñando sus pequeños trucos.

\- Oh, genial. – murmuró Hannah. Entonces, mirando por la ventana en lugar de al hombre a su lado, preguntó - ¿Cómo está ella?

Theo suspiró.

\- Está… mejor. Draco me ha dicho que está mejor. Ella parece estar mejor. Está totalmente recuperada físicamente…

\- ¿Será capaz de concebir de nuevo? – le interrumpió Hannah y, cuando Theo asintió con la cabeza, suspiró de alivio.

\- Pero ella, - suspiró de nuevo y busco la palabra correcta – está herida. Y es mucho más fría de lo que era antes. Ella era buena persona, sobre todo, antes de que esto ocurriera. ¿Ahora? – Theo se encogió de hombros y miró a su anfitriona – Tú eres buena persona, Hannah. Yo no lo soy. Nunca lo he sido.

Hannah iba a objetar cortésmente y él levantó la mano.

\- No soy un loco de atar, no te preocupes. Pero no soy bueno. No como tú lo eres. No como lo es tu marido. El fin siempre justifica los medios para mí y no es necesario que aparentes que no es verdad para no herir mis sentimientos. No eres idiota; sabes cómo soy o puedes averiguarlo con suma facilidad.

Hannah sacudió la cabeza ante eso.

\- Has adoptado a esa chica; la adoras. No eres una especie de monstruo de los libros de cuentos.

Theo dejó escapar una risa.

\- No, todos hemos tenido suficiente de eso, creo. Aun así, - suspiró y volvió a mirar a los niños – He visto cómo ha cambiado desde el ataque y se ha vuelto… diferente. Más como yo, menos como tú. Y no sé si es algo temporal, generado por el dolor, o si realmente está cambiando. En lo que sea que esté cambiando.

\- Perder un hijo te cambia. – dijo Hannah en voz baja.

\- Dudo que usualmente una persona cambie tanto. – murmuró Theo, pero discutió con su anfitriona – Este es un buen té. – dijo mirando la taza – Gracias.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Hannah y Theo levantó la mirada para ver a Dillan de rodillas delante de Æthel quien estaba, ¡oh diablos!, nombrándolo como si fuera un caballero con su varita.

\- Creo que, - dijo Theo, deseando poder salir a la calle y estrangular a los dos – probablemente no queramos saberlo.


	41. The Yule Party

**¡Hola, holaaaaa pollitos!**

 **Nuevo capítulooooo, ya hemos entrado en la recta final, quedan muy poquitos para el final yaaa. Me siento feliz, pero triste a la vez por acabar esta aventura...**

 **En fin, dramas a parte, espero que lo disfrutéis con más ganas aún y, ¡a leer!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 40 – The Yule Party (Fiesta de Navidad)**

Æthel, en casa por las vacaciones de invierno, parecía una princesa mientras giraba, corría y se agachaba por el salón de baile de Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa había entrelazado sutiles pasadores en su pelo que captaban la luz e insinuaban en círculo alrededor de su cabeza pareciendo, casi sin realmente serlo, la más simple de las coronas. La chica se detenía para hablar con cada adulto que se topaba, sus impecables modales encantaban incluso al más experimentado. Narcissa le había introducido cuáles de sus compañeros de colegio pertenecían a las familias y que fuera un poco más cálida con los padres de sus amigos más cercanos, así que era de esperar.

Daphne y Hermione estaban juntas, observando el ir y venir de los grupos del salón.

\- Una fiesta de Navidad. – había dicho Hermione – Invitaremos a todos los huérfanos, así como a nuestros seguidores más cercanos.

\- No tan cercanos. – le había contestado Draco con una sonrisa y ella se apoyó contra él, frotando la cara contra su camisa.

\- Bueno, estoy segura que todos piensan que son los más cercanos. – Hermione soltó una risita y ahora estaban ahí. Huérfanos, círculo interno, los miembros del Wizengamot y la gente que pronto sería miembro del Wizengamot, todos mezclados y bebiendo el excelente ponche que Narcissa había insistido que sirvieran.

\- Es una fiesta infantil, ¿verdad? – le había preguntado la mujer, con una serena sonrisa en su rostro y Hermione le había sonreído. Infinidad de galletas estaban apiladas en cestas para todos los niños y muchos paquetes se amontonaban bajo un árbol para ser llevado al orfanato y que los niños los abrieran el día de Navidad. Una bailarina vestida de Hada del Azúcar llevaba pequeños grupos de risueñas niñas que giraban y giraban y giraban hasta derrumbarse en el suelo, sólo para levantarse y girar de nuevo, mientras que los poderosos adultos las observaban con diversión.

\- Æthel tiene un admirador. – dijo Hermione, viendo el rastro de Dillan detrás de la chica y Daphne rio.

\- Sólo tiene once años y ya recolectando chicos. Theo va a tener las manos llenas.

Hermione también rio y, tomando un sorbo del vaso de ponche, dijo:

\- Si tuviera que hacerte una petición…

\- Cualquier cosa. Por supuesto. – dijo Daphne.

\- Es posible que no te dé tan igual.

Daphne simplemente inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró a Hermione, quien la estudió antes de asentir y voltear su atención de nuevo al salón.

\- Quiero que te cases con Theo, que seas la madre de esa chica.

Daphne casi dejó caer su vaso de grueso cristal, y como esa era la casa de Narcissa Malfoy, ese cristal probablemente valdría más que su alquiler mensual.

\- A Theo no le gustan las chicas. – dijo Daphne, decidiendo empezar por la más obvia objeción en su teórico matrimonio – Y, como apunte, podría decirte lo increíble qué es que mi padre y tu tengáis exactamente el mismo plan.

\- A él le gustas. – dijo Hermione, desestimando la objeción – Y, además, no estoy sugiriendo que te metas en su cama, sólo que te cases con él. Sin duda, los dos sois lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ser capaces de hacer los arreglos adecuados para tener relaciones discretas. – Hermione dejó una pausa – Estoy un poco horrorizada de que tu padre y yo estemos de acuerdo en algo, tengo que admitirlo.

\- Si insistes, mi vida es, por supuesto, tuya. – dijo Daphne con formal cortesía – Pero me gustaría saber _por qué_ quieres que entre en un matrimonio de política conveniencia.

\- Porque confío en ti. – dijo Hermione.

\- Mientras que eso es gratificante, - dijo Daphne – no aclara exactamente el asunto. – observó a Æthel, quien había acumulado unos cuantos seguidores más siguiéndola como pequeños patitos, posiblemente porque ella les proporcionaba tarta de las mesas que ellos no llegaban con facilidad, puede que porque era la más antigua de los huérfanos y el resto la adoraba, la miraban, no sin razón, como una fuente de escobas, golosinas y fiestas de Navidad - ¿Debería impedirle que repartiera todos los pastelitos?

Hermione soltó una risa.

\- No. Deja que les dé los dulces; es un buen hábito. Ahora pueden ser pastelitos, pero muy pronto serán anillos.

\- ¿Anillos? – Daphne tuvo la mala sensación de que había caído en uno de esos oscuros momento que ella y Theo habían apodado "pozos de Luna" como "Se ha caído en el pozo de Luna y ha dejado de tener sentido".

\- No importa. – dijo Hermione y Daphne pensó definitivamente "pozo de Luna" – Confío en Theo implícitamente, por supuesto. – añadió Hermione – Necesito que ella sea capaz de navegar por las corrientes más crueles de la política de los sangre puras, sin perderse nada y Theo, tanto como lo amo, no puede ayudarla con cosas…

\- Específicas de chicas. - Daphne suspiró y luego admitió – él y yo hemos hablado de esto un poco, sobre si la ayuda de Narcissa es suficiente para darle la experiencia que necesita.

Hermione asintió, mirando a la chica, viendo como los poderosos personajes del salón la observaban también.

\- No creo que lo sea. Podría equivocarme, por supuesto, pero preferiría errar por demasiada formación, que por no la suficiente. Quiero que sea educada para gobernar. Es nuestra princesa huérfana de cuentos de hada. La parte huérfana llega con facilidad; la parte de princesa podría ser más difícil de sacar y habrá gente esperando machacarla en cada punto, nuestra cultura es demasiado conservadora y hemos estado jugando a eso. Necesita una familia tradicional para atraer algunos de los más antiguos elementos.

Daphne miró a Hermione por un momento, dejando que todas las piezas encajaran en su lugar.

\- Sería un honor. – dijo finalmente – Gracias por confiar tanto en mí. – compuso una pausa - ¿Theo lo sabe?

\- Creo que se lo figura. – dijo Hermione mientras Luna se unía a ellas. Había trenzado tantas flores de pascua en su pelo que parecía una seta gigante y roja. Era la vez atractivo y extrañamente cómico con el vestido verde sesgado que lucía.

\- Te ves ridícula. – dijo Daphne, mirando a la mujer.

\- Lo sé. – le contestó Luna con complacencia – Al principio me pareció buena idea y después de tenerlo hecho me di cuenta de que no quedaba nada bien, pero era la hora de irse, así que lo dejé.

Todas se levantaron, observando a Æthel y, finalmente, Daphne preguntó:

\- ¿Qué has querido decir con que más tarde llegaran los anillos, de todos modos?

Luna encaró las cejas y miró a Hermione.

\- ¿Quién será el donador de anillos?

\- Æthel. – dijo Daphne, todavía confundida.

\- Buena elección. – dijo Luna.

Jodidos Pozos de Luna, pensó Daphne.

* * *

Blaise repartió las galletas una a una. Los niños más mayores temblaban mientras se contenían por unos dolorosos momentos más. Uno de los más jóvenes mordisqueaba el borde de la suya. Neville Longbottom estaba arrodillado frente a un chico, con los brazos a su alrededor, ayudándole a conseguir que pusiera sus manos colocadas a cada lado de la galleta.

\- Bien. – dijo Theo – A la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos… - ni siquiera consiguió decir el "tres" antes de que, con gritos de alegría, los niños tiraran de cada lado de sus galletas y empezaran a separar las golosinas más valiosas de las más baratas y de las chocolatinas que cayeron del interior de cada una, junto con el confeti que cubría el suelo.

Narcissa Malfoy se paró junto a su formidable hija política, quien no observaba a los niños, sino más bien a los adultos que miraban a los niños.

\- Buen golpe. – dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Eso pensé. – dijo la mujer mayor – La tradición siempre vende bien.

* * *

Draco tiró de Hermione lejos de Daphne y murmuró:

\- Ven a bailar conmigo. – y, mientras un pequeño grupo empezó a tocar, la pareja abrió la pista de baile. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro por un momento.

\- ¿Cansada de actuar? – preguntó Draco y ella levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole.

\- Asegúrate de bailar con Æthel. – fue todo lo que le dijo.

\- Lo haré, mi amor, lo tenía pensado.

\- Y con Eustacia Parkinson.

\- Por supuesto.

Draco le pasó a Greg, que cortó con gráciles movimientos de un hombre que había tenido miedo de saltarse las clases de baile de niño.

\- Mi lady. – dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Siempre es un placer verte, Greg. – dijo ella - ¿Estás pasando un buen rato?

\- Mucho, gracias. – murmuró, ruborizándose – Astoria te envía sus disculpas. A Alicia le están saliendo los dientes y…

\- Estoy segura de que todos la echamos de menos. Dile que Daphne debería tener algunas noticias para ella pronto.

Greg miró a su hermana política, quien bailaba con Theo y dijo:

\- Debes estar bromeando.

\- Nunca bromeo sobre política. – dijo Hermione con complacencia y Greg parpadeó un par de veces, sin hablar durante el resto del baile.

Hermione bailó con Dillan, en sus brazos, lo que le hacía balancearse y gritar de alegría antes de pasárselo a Hannah y ponerse a girar sobre el suelo con Neville.

\- Así que vas a unirte al Wizengamot. – dijo ella y él asintió.

\- No seré tu marioneta. – dijo Neville, repitiendo lo que le había dicho a Luna y Hermione lo miró con ojos firmes hasta hacerlo sonrojar.

\- No necesito otra marioneta. – dijo finalmente y Neville entrecerró los ojos por la forma en que parecía levantarse un velo, por la forma en que si, por un breve momento, las cosas eran más brillantes, más claras y nítidas.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – le preguntó a Hermione - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Un santuario. – dijo, entonces la música terminó y haciendo una grácil reverencia se excusó para buscar a Draco.

* * *

Hannah lo había estado observando toda la noche. Al principio pensó que debía estar equivocada, que Greg Goyle no podía estar en esa fiesta, que no podía ser recibido ahí.

Lo vio hacer bromas con un grupo de niños que le sacaban la lengua a su torturador y se agarró al vaso con más y más fuerza. Neville la observaba, miraba a Greg y, finalmente, preguntó:

\- ¿Era uno de ellos?

A pesar, de que por supuesto, él lo sabía.

Séptimo año. Los Carrow. Vamos todos a practicar las Imperdonables con los estudiantes detenidos, dirían, cacareando con alegría apenas cuerdos. Los mestizos como ella, bueno, conseguían estar detenidos todo el tiempo. Por violaciones en el código de vestimenta. Había recibido una detención por una violación en el código de vestimenta porque un calcetín se le había bajado estando al lado de una chica sangre pura con una falda tan corta que se le podía ver la curva del culo. Por caminar demasiado rápido. Por caminar demasiado lento. Si levantabas la mano con demasiada frecuencia, no sabías dónde estaba tu lugar. Si no la elevabas lo suficiente, eras una perezosa.

Y a Greg Goyle le _gustaba_ practicar Imperdonables. Había sido bueno en eso. Era en lo primero que alguna vez había sido bueno en su vida, sospechaba Hannah, y viéndolo ahora, jugando con los niños, recordó estar en el otro extremo de su varita. Recordó que él le decía: "Suplícame que sea suave contigo, mestiza."

Recordó cuanto dolía la maldición Cruciatus. Cómo parecía sentirse en llamas, cómo la piel estaba siendo arrancada de su espalda, cómo si se ahogara y todas esas sensaciones a la vez. Cómo había suplicado. Cómo todos ellos habían suplicado. Cómo no les había importado.

Recordó al Sanador decir: "Has sufrido demasiadas maldiciones. Lo siento mucho. No creo que alguna vez seas capaz de dar a luz." Recordó cómo había llorado, cómo se había quedad sentada en esa oficina, llorando hasta creer que no podía ahogar otro sollozo.

Ahora estaba allí, observando a Greg Goyle, con miedo a luchar contra la ira, a la vez que la mantenía congelada, hasta que él agarró a Dillan para montarlo a sus hombros y entonces ella ya estaba ahí, delante de Greg.

\- No toques a mi hijo, monstruo. – dijo entre dientes Hannah, alejando al niño de ese hombre.

Greg la miró, primero con confusión hasta que la culpa atravesó su rostro.

\- Así que me recuerdas. – dijo Hannah, fulminándolo con la mirada antes de acuclillarse y abrazar a Dillan - ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Te ha hecho daño este hombre?

El chico parecía confundido y dirigió la mirada de Hannah a Neville, quien acababa de llegar hasta ellos.

\- Recoge mi abrigo. – dijo Hannah, con la voz apretada – Nos vamos. – Neville asintió y se alejó, mientras Hannah protegía a su hijo de Greg con el cuerpo.

\- Yo… Lo siento. – dijo, tragando saliva – Yo…

\- Ahórratelo. – dijo Hannah – No me interesa.

Mientras ella y Neville se marchaban, Dillan miró hacia atrás con nostalgia a la mesa de dulces y Draco se inclinó contra Hermione.

\- ¿Eso va a ser un problema?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- No estoy segura. – dijo antes de entregar la copa vacía a un empleado del catering que pasaba por ahí y deslizarse lentamente por el salón para hablar con Eustacia Parkinson.

* * *

Greg se miró en el espejo del salón de Narcissa Malfoy. Había vomitado todo lo que había comido y se echó agua en la cara, quedándose observando sus propias facciones.

Podía oír su propia voz diciendo: "Suplícame que sea suave contigo, mestiza."

Sabía que era el más débil del círculo interno de Hermione. Sabía lo que Draco, Blaise y Theo hacían para relajarse. Sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerlo más.

Suplícame, mestiza.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho.

Ella le suplicó. Todos ellos lo hicieron.

Se había sentido tan orgulloso. Él, el tonto, el compañero inútil, finalmente había sido _bueno_ en algo.

Suplícame.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás en el inodoro, vomitando otra vez.

Suplícame.

* * *

Hermione se situó en el tocador, mirándose al espejo y tirando de las horquillas del pelo una a una. A medida que su pelo iba liberándose de la prisión de respetable sangre pura, Draco se deslizó detrás de ella y pasó las manos por sus brazos, sus hombros y sus rizos; comenzando a masajearle el cuero cabelludo mientras murmuraba:

\- Adoro tu pelo, especialmente suelto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – murmuró ella, hundiéndose bajo sus dedos. Después de haber tenido el pelo con un recogido dolorosamente apretado.

\- Voy a afirmar que desde siempre. – dijo Draco y ella rio mientras se giraba en sus brazos.

\- Mentiroso. – pero dijo la palabra con afecto, no con malicia y Draco se envolvió a su alrededor, respirando su esencia.

\- Amarte es amar tu cabello. – protestó él – También la forma que dejas las bolsitas de té en la encimera y tu inexplicable predilección por los Hobnobs.

\- Ahora _sé_ que estás mintiendo.

Ambos se quedaron, por un momento, descansando en la tranquilidad y la simple comodidad que se daban el uno al otro. La habitación parpadeaba intermitentemente, iluminada principalmente por la luz de la chimenea que Draco había encendido tan pronto como habían regresado de la fiesta y las sombras se abalanzaron sobre ambos hasta retirarse al otro lado del suelo de madera, sólo para volver a avanzar como olas golpeando contra la orilla. Él empezó a recorrer con las manos sus rizos, arriba y abajo.

\- Sigue así y realmente podría empezar a ronronear. – dijo Hermione y él empezó a sonreír.

\- ¿Podría hacerte ronronear de otras maneras? – sugirió Draco, y cuando escuchó un "mmm" contra su pecho, empezó a desabrochar el vestido que había usado, deslizándolo sobre sus hombros. Al caer al suelo, Draco dio un paso atrás, observándola. Se había desecho de los tacones tan pronto había entrado por la puerta y una carrera ya estaba haciendo un camino por su media negra, el desgarro era como un corte a lo lardo de la curva de su pierna - ¿Ligas? – preguntó pasando un dedo a lo largo de la correa de satén y cayendo de rodillas ante ella, su lengua ya trazaba la línea en la que terminaban las medias y comenzaba su piel.

\- Sé que te gustan. - dijo ella, con voz traviesa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la primera vez en mucho condenado tiempo.

\- Traviesa, – dijo, mirándola – no me lo habías dicho. Podría haber disfrutado de algunas de esas interminables conversaciones más si hubiera sido capaz de mantener una imagen así tuya en mi mente mientras pretendía prestar atención a los discursos de política fiscal y similares.

Hermione retrocedió hacia la cama y él, de rodillas, la siguió, levantándose sólo cuando ella se tiró en el colchón.

\- Dices "traviesa" como si fuera algo malo. – dijo Hermione.

\- Eres una malvada, malvada mujer. – dijo él.

\- Es lo que te gusta de mí. – contestó Hermione, levantando una sonrisa en la boca de Draco.

\- Oh, - dijo – es cierto, pero no es la única razón. Acabo de decirte, después de todo, que amo tu pelo junto con las bolsitas de té y las galletas.

\- Mmm. – ronroneó ella - ¿Qué más?

Draco la tomó en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar la curva de su cuello.

\- Esto, - murmuró – esto me gusta bastante. – Hermione suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso a su piel y él añadió – Y esto. – deslizó una mano hacia abajo por las ligas que había estado admirando anteriormente, comenzando a recorrer con los dedos la carrera que subía por su pierna – Esto también. – tiró de su ropa interior – Aunque me gusta menos y creo que deberías quitártelo.

\- ¿Ahora?

Por su tono estaba tomándole el pelo, pero Hermione comenzó a retorcerse, quitándoselo de todos modos y cuando la prenda quedó atrapada entre las ligas, Draco gruño con fingida frustración y utilizó un hechizo para deshacerse de ella.

\- Así, - murmuró Draco después de haber alejado la prenda, volviendo la atención a la bruja en su regazo – así me gusta.

Hermione pareció, a base de jadeos, estar de acuerdo y así pasaron un largo rato en perfecta armonía.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sééé ha sido muy cortito, pero tranquilos ya tengo el siguiente traducido y no creo que tarde en colgarlo :D Así queee, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que os hayáis quedado con ganas de más ;)**

 **¡Mil besoteees!**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaaa amorcitooo! Tienes razón con lo de Harry, también le aconsejaría que escuchara el proverbio que dice "Vemos la paja en el ojo ajeno, y no vemos la viga en el nuestro", debería dejar de juzgar las acciones de Hermione antes de juzgar las suyas propias, como dice Hermione ella sólo le dio una herramienta a Ginny para que la usara, si Harry no le hubiera sido infiel una infinidad de veces, seguramente no habría tenido motivos para beber, Hermione sólo le dio el ultimo empujoncito y si Hermione es una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar es gracias a todos ellos que le dieron la espalda, la humillaron y prácticamente la olvidaron, Harry debería ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más imparcial… veremos qué pasa ;) Yo también amo la relación que tienen Daphne y Theo, tienen un nivel de confianza muy complicado de conseguir, una relación completamente sincera y leal, veremos qué pasa y quien da el primer paso jajaja Y sí George lo está pasando bastante mal, no sabe si lo qué está haciendo es bueno o si lo que hace su familia no es tan malo, porque como todos sabemos ni los malos son tan malos, ni los buenos tan buenos. Ayyy, los Aurores… no digo nada porque me enervo xD Pero sí, tienen que tener los huevos por corbata… a ver que pasaaaa, ya no quedan tantos capítulos. Mil besotes y abrazotes de osos cariñoso de las cavernas canadienses xD Te adoroooooooo!


	42. Texts and Plans and Parenting is Hard

**¡Holaaaa!**

 **Os dije que tenía el siguiente capítulo traducido y aquí lo teneis, tengo muy pco tiempo libre hoy así que no me da tiempo a nada, casi tengo que salir pitando de casa mientras escribo estás palabras, así que sin más dilación: ¡El cap!**

 **¡Mil besotes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 41 - Texts and Plans and Parenting is Hard (Textos, Planes y la Educación es Dura)**

Molly se agarró la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama. Realmente necesitaba acudir a un Sanador, esos dolores de cabeza que sufría cada vez estaban más descontrolados; ese era el tercero de la semana.

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó Arthur, colocándose a su lado en la cama.

\- Sí. – le espetó. Tener tanto dolor de cabeza le hacía menos paciente de lo habitual con su torpe esposo; lo amaba, por supuesto, siempre lo haría, pero podía llegar a ser tan _vago_ \- ¿Por qué te has vuelto contra Kingsley? Juro, que entre tú y Percy…

\- ¿Qué ha hecho Percy? – Arthur mantuvo su tono de voz paciente.

\- Ha lanzado docenas de notas destacando lo que los periódicos llaman "malversación" – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Percy ha hecho eso? – preguntó Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos mientras ella presionaba los pulgares en sus sienes. Había leído el artículo por encima, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Percy había hecho la filtración – Realmente deberías ir a ver a alguien por esos dolores de cabeza, amor. ¿Quieres que te consiga una cita?

\- No _sé_ si lo hizo. – admitió Molly ignorando su insistencia con los dolores de cabeza a pesar de que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión – El artículo sólo dice que "una fuente anónima" les ha enviado la documentación, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta de que su nombre no aparecía en toda la publicación así que si no fue él, fue alguien que hizo lo imposible para mantener el nombre de Percy alejado de todo el escándalo.

\- Eso parece algo bueno. – dijo Arthur – Percy no puede permitirse el lujo de perder su trabajo. – estaba implícito en la frase que él tampoco podía perderlo y que un escándalo más centrado en los Weasley y probablemente lo haría.

\- Supongo. – reconoció Molly.

\- Me ha dicho que Hermione pretende mantenerlo en su administración, que su trabajo es seguro. Que también mantendrá mi trabajo seguro.

\- Oh, ¿así que debería estarle agradecida a esa pequeña zorra? – preguntó Molly, casi gruñendo.

\- No entiendo por qué la odias tanto. – dijo Arthur, mirando a su esposa – Puso fin a las cosas con Ron, así que ya no somos cercanos a ella. Esa no es razón para odiar a la mujer. Él la _atacó,_ Molly. Yo creía que tendrías empatía por una mujer que ha perdido a su hijo de esa manera tan espantosa.

\- No la defiendas. – espetó Molly – Ella ha destrozado esta familia.

\- No veo cómo. – murmuró Arthur, pero, ante la mirada de reproche de Molly, dejó de hablar y sacó una copia del Profeta y empezó a releer el artículo que destruyó cualquier esperanza que Kingsley había tenido de ser un respetado hombre de estado.

* * *

Draco miró por encima la versión más reciente del proyecto de Intercambio antes de entregárselo a Hermione.

\- Esto parece aceptable. – dijo – Han encontrado lo que necesitan para utilizar animales más grandes que ratones, pero los roedores más grandes funcionan bien y han hecho una serie de pruebas sobre muggles ya fallecidos para comprobar cuanto puede contener su ciencia. ¿Crees que es momento de ponerlo a prueba con una persona viva real? ¿Comprobarlo?

Hermione lo miró desde los documentos y sonrió.

\- Claro. ¿Alguna persona que desees ver desaparecer?

\- Hay tantas opciones. – sonrió satisfecho - ¿Alguna preferencia personal?

\- Bueno, uno de los hermanos mayores de Weasley estaría bien, pero tal vez demasiado evidente. Te dejo elegir.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- No soy reacio a ser un poco obvio de vez en cuando. Facción y familia, amor. ¿El hombre lobo o el cuidador de dragones?

\- El hombre lobo es local, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué hacer las cosas complicadas?

\- Es trágico cuando la licantropía se sale de control, ¿verdad? – Draco compuso una mirada adecuadamente triste en su rostro y Hermione palmeó sus manos placenteramente – Los mataré a todos para ti. – dijo cuando ella se detuvo – A todos ellos.

\- Oh, - dijo - ¿seguramente a Percy y George no?

\- Bueno, - dijo Draco – si quieres que detenga mi mano, lo haré.

\- Son míos. – dijo ella.

\- Eso es lo que son, amor. – le contestó él.

* * *

\- Æthel, - dijo Theo, con la voz tan calmada como pudo - ¿qué estabais haciendo Dillan y tú cuando lo golpeaste en el hombro con tu varita?

La chica tomó su tarta de frutas sin mirarlo a lo ojos.

\- Nada. – dijo y él suspiró.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo y esta vez con la verdad? – preguntó Theo hurgando en su propia tarta de manzana con frustración. Había comprado a la chica con el postre antes de enviarla de regreso a Hogwarts para el semestre de primavera sólo para tener esa conversación y ya tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

\- No fue nada. – insistió y luego murmuró ante su mirada – Sólo un juramento de lealtad.

\- Aceptaste su lealtad, ¿no es así? – dijo Theo, con ganas de arrancarse el pelo. Estaba bastante seguro que eso no aparecía en ninguno de los libros que Daphne se empeñaba en traerle. Hechizos anticonceptivos y la horrible temprana edad a la que se les debe enseñar, sí. La importancia de la introducción de alimentos a los que eran quisquillosos para comer una y otra y otra vez, sí. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando tu hija de once años de edad, acepta un medieval, pero repentinamente moderno, juramento de lealtad de un muchacho con la mitad de su edad? ¿Uno que bien podía ser mágicamente vinculante? Los libros se habían saltado ese problema - ¿Por lo menos entiendes lo que eso significa?

\- Es lo que le haces a tía Mione. – dijo ella, todavía sin levantar la mirada.

\- Sí, - dijo, recordando respirar con un poco de esfuerzo – lo es. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Significa que tienes que hacer lo que ella diga.

\- Sí, - dijo Theo de nuevo – significa que le he entregado mi vida para hacer con ella lo que desee. Significa que tengo que luchar por ella. Y significa que tiene ciertas obligaciones recíprocas hacia mí. Tiene que escucharme, tiene que honrarme. Me tiene que proveer con, bueno, tradicionalmente habría sido con tierras, pero en su lugar nos hemos asentado en el poder, aunque tengo plena confianza en que me devolverá mis propiedades. No es el tipo de juramento que los malditos niños se hacen entre ellos, es un compromiso serio. ¡Lo ha hecho con tres de nosotros, Æthel, _tres_! Incluso en el círculo interno sólo Draco, Blaise y yo tenemos ese nivel de unión con ella.

\- Lo haré con todos los niños del orfanato. – dijo Æthel, sus palabras eran calmadas, pero, pensó Theo, absolutamente implacables.

\- No. – dijo él.

\- Sí.

Theo miró a su hija y suspiró.

\- No hasta que sean mayores de edad. No hasta que _tú_ seas mayor de edad. Ya está.

La niña hurgó en su trozo de pastel un poco más y Theo quiso maldecirla.

\- Lo digo enserio, Æthel.

\- No hasta que sean mayores de edad. – aceptó ella y luego le dirigió una sonrisa y tuvo la terrible y humillante conciencia de que había sido manipulado por la mocosa. Acababa de aceptar que se le acumularan veintidós vasallos y todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a tener diecisiete años para empezar.

Necesitaba hablar con Daphne. Esto lo superaba.

* * *

Theo se abrió paso en el apartamento de Daphne y luego se quedó parado, pasando el peso de un pie a otro, sin saber qué hacer, mientras ella levantaba la vista.

Daphne se pasó una mano por el pelo y él la miraba, atónito, mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca y se mordía una cutícula suelta.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Theo.

Ella espetó:

\- Tenemos que hablar. – casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú primero. – dijeron ambos y luego se echaron a reír.

\- Hermione quiere que nos casemos. – dijo Daphne entonces, al ver la expresión de su rostro se apresuró a añadir – No de una manera romántica, no tengo ninguna ilusión… ni siquiera quiero… Es decir… es sólo que… la cultura mágica es tan conservadora y ella quiere que consiga que Æthel esté preparada para conocer toda la mierda de los sangre pura desde una perspectiva femenina y…

\- Oh, gracias a Merlín. – suspiró Theo – Estoy perdido con esta chica. Nombró a Dillan su caballero en una jodida tarde, Daph.

\- ¿No estás molesto? – preguntó ella, mordiéndose otro dedo – Es decir…

\- Joder no. No es como si tuvieras algún tipo de expectativa ni nada. – Theo cruzó la sala y se hundió en el sofá – Este sofá es como un purgatorio, por cierto. Te mudaras a mi casa y dejaras este sofá junto a las encimeras verdes donde deben estar.

\- No estarás esperando que compartamos dormitorio, ¿verdad? – preguntó Daphne, con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

Él le dedicó una mirada de disgusto.

\- Bueno, eso haría que cualquier encuentro sexual que quisiera tener fuera realmente incómodo. Adelante, que no te importe que mi esposa esté aquí.

Daphne rio, uniéndose a él en el sofá, ambos relajados.

\- Así que tendremos un matrimonio sangre pura normal, entonces. – dijo.

\- Dormitorios separados, parejas sexuales separadas. Suena bastante convencional para mí. - dijo Theo y ambos sonrieron.

\- Sabes, - dijo ella – nunca pensé que tendría una vida tan tradicional. Casarme con uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Sin dormir con él. Educar a una niña con el explícito objetivo de convertirla en una fuerza política y social a temer.

\- El destino hace que hagamos el papel de tontos. – aceptó Theo.

\- Tendrá que ser, - dijo Daphne con un suspiro – una gran boda, ya sabes.

\- Hermione será tu dama de honor. – dijo Theo, con los engranajes político ya girando – Draco el padrino. Fotógrafos. Hermione tiene a ese tipo que utiliza todo el tiempo; debemos dejarle el encargo a él. Æthel como la pequeña dama de honor. Alicia con las flores en los brazos de tu hermana. – se detuvo - ¿Tiene la edad suficiente para confiar que no se comerá las flores?

\- Probablemente no. – Daphne se encogió de hombros – Utilizaremos flores no tóxicas ya que la imagen es demasiado dulce como para no plasmarla en todas las páginas de sociedad.

\- ¿Violetas? – preguntó Theo.

\- Bueno, pensamientos* no. – dijo Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa y él gimoteó.

\- Realmente eres una malvada zorra.

\- ¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu futura esposa y madrastra de tu inocente hija? – preguntó Daphne.

\- Hablando de eso, - murmuró Theo – la niña oh-tan-inocente logró manipularme para que aceptase que tan pronto como fuera mayor de edad podía comenzar a convertir a todos esos huérfanos en sus vasallos.

\- ¿En serio te has dejado manipular por una niña de once años? – preguntó Daphne, riéndose.

\- ¿No te preocupa su plan? – preguntó Theo – Veintidós vasallos, Daphne. Veintidós vasallos fanáticamente leales.

\- ¿Fanáticamente? – preguntó ella y él la miró.

\- ¿Crees que Blaise y yo no somos fanáticos?

\- No, - dijo – sé que lo sois.

\- Pero sólo somos tres. – dijo Theo – Ella tendrá veintidós.

\- Bueno, - dijo Daphne – tres caballeros no hacen una mesa redonda.

\- Ella es… - Theo se interrumpió y la miró de nuevo.

\- ¿Realmente no lo has descubierto? – preguntó Daphne y cuando Theo sacudió la cabeza, suspiró. Los hombres eran tan lentos – Ella es la princesa huérfana, ungida por Nimue. Es la Reina, Theo. Si Hermione es Nimue, ella es Arturo. Nimue no gobierna. Le entrega la espada al elegido. Tu hija iniciará una nueva dinastía.

\- Es sólo una niña. – susurró Theo – Tiene un gato, le gusta una banda de chicos magos horrible y se cuela a robar pastel cuando cree que no estoy mirando. Está aprendiendo a levitar una pluma en el colegio…

\- Bueno, - dijo su futura esposa – vamos a asegurarnos de que esté preparada para llevar la corona, ¿de acuerdo? Porque creo que tenemos entre seis y doce años para convertirla en gobernante.

* * *

Percy estaba revisando los documentos sobre el escritorio de Kingsley cuando el hombre entró.

\- ¿Buscando algo, Percy? – preguntó y el hombre más joven apenas levantó la vista, por lo que el Ministro repitió, añadiendo – No puedes simplemente entrar aquí y rebuscar entre mis cosas, Percy. Ni siquiera como mi asistente. ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente? Estás más…

\- ¿Agresivo? – preguntó Percy, todavía sin levantar la mirada - ¿Debidamente menos atemorizado de ti? – dicho eso levantó la vista y miró al ex Auror, al político caído en desgracia y, por primera vez, no vio a un hombre tanto física como profesionalmente imponente, sino a un hombre que se había dado prisa en engordar, que no hacia ejercicio suficiente, que había tomado demasiados atajos.

Se imaginó a Theodore Nott, apoyado contra una pared y riendo en una fiesta a pocos minutos de ver a una de sus amigas de la infancia morir porque había intentado desertar y pensó: "No tienes ni idea de lo que es atemorizante, Kingsley."

En el recuerdo sintió los dedos de Theo en la barbilla y se sonrojó y estremeció al mismo tiempo.

Ahora simplemente volvió a hurgar entre las cosas de su jefe y mientras el hombre empezó a abalanzarse sobre él, Percy levantó el libro que había encontrado en uno de los cajones. _Magia Abortiva: Hechizos y Pociones para Sanadores de Práctica Avanzada._

\- ¿Una lectura ligera? – preguntó.

Kingsley dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo, colocando las manos delante de él:

\- No es lo que parece.

\- Bueno, no es exactamente una prueba legal, no. – dijo Percy, agarrando el libro – Pero si le enseñara esto a la persona adecuada sería una sentencia de muerte, de todos modos.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Supongo, - Percy se encogió de hombros, haciendo rígido el movimiento por la tensión. Entonces lo consideró mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, con el libro todavía en la mano – yo diría que es más una advertencia. Has sido bueno conmigo durante muchos años, Kingsley. Ahora sería un buen momento de pasar a la clandestinidad.

El hombre mayor lo miró y apenas considerando la idea sacudió la cabeza, sentándose en su escritorio.

\- No seas ridículo, Weasley.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Percy dejó caer el libro frente a Blaise Zabini, quien leyó el título y comenzó a hacer esa cosa que parecía calmarlo totalmente, entrelazar los dedos bajo su barbilla, inclinándose hacia atrás y mirar al hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Considerando un cambio de carrera a la medicina, Percy? ¿Dónde has encontrado este brillante libro?

\- En el último cajón del escritorio de Kingsley Shacklebolt. – dijo Percy, con un nivel de voz tranquilo – Bajo algunos deshechos.

Zabini observó el libro, con un tic en su mandíbula como única señal de su furia.

\- Gracias.

\- Vas a…

\- Voy a encargarme de ello.

* * *

Theo y Blaise sonrieron gratamente a la Directora de Hogwarts o, al menos, muchas personas habrían encontrado esas sonrisas agradables. Ella no lo hizo.

\- Es un placer veros. – deseó, como hacia a menudo, que los padres confiaran en que sabía lo que estaba haciendo – Sin embargo, supongo que no estáis aquí para una visita de cortesía, ¿verdad?

\- Yo sí. – Blaise se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró alrededor del despacho. Había retratos por todas las paredes, junto con recuerdos y papeles en los estantes y escritorios. No vio lo que estaba buscando – Theo necesitaba hablar con usted sobre Æthel y le pregunté si podía acompañarlo sólo para ver mi antiguo lugar y saludar. No obtendrás ningún pesar por mi parte.

Ella no comentó la obvia implicación de que tenían cierto pesar que ofrecerle. Todo lo que dijo fue:

\- Bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted señor Nott? Æthel es una chica encantadora, no da problemas, algo menos que sus compañeros de casa. Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida de verle.

Theo sonrió.

\- Admito que el sorprendido fui yo al descubrir que Æthel había sido víctima de un intento de envenenamiento durante el último periodo escolar y que usted no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto conmigo.

El ruido de las manecillas del reloj de la esquina parecía muy fuerte, pero a parte de un sutil movimiento de ojos en McGonagall, no reaccionó a la velada acusación.

\- Nunca estuvo en peligro. – dijo – Todo lo que venga de la tienda de los Weasley se confisca inmediatamente.

\- Sí, George lo mencionó cuando me dijo que, a pesar de no ponerse en contacto conmigo, si se puso en contacto con _él_. ¿Le manda una lechuza cada vez que alguien envía alguno de sus productos a sus estudiantes?

\- No. - contestó ella, con la voz un poco apretada – No sabía que tú y George Weasley erais amigos.

\- Soy amigo de gran cantidad de personas. – Theo dejó una pausa, observando casualmente la sala, como si contemplara la decoración – Pero también estoy en el ojo público por Hermione y eso hace de mi hija un objetivo.

\- ¿Cómo está Hermione? – McGonagall sonó verdaderamente más preocupada que simplemente educada y eso le trajo un momento de sincero placer a Theo; la vieja bruja había favorecido a la chica descaradamente cuando estaban en el colegio y le alegraba ver que todavía se preocupaba.

\- Mejor, aunque todavía se está recuperando del ataque. – dijo Theo – Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre establecer mejores vías de comunicación en caso de que algo así vuelva a suceder.

\- Seguramente con Ronald… - McGonagall se interrumpió y Theo arqueó las cejas.

\- No sabía que conocía quien había enviado el paquete. – dijo, añadiendo una calculada nota de sorprendida furia en su tono de voz - ¿Me está diciendo que sabía, o al menos sospechaba, que Ron Weasley estaba intentando envenenar a mi hija y nunca me lo dijo? ¿Quién luego extendió su venganza en un ataque publico mucho más violento contra su antigua amiga? ¿Cómo duerme por la noche?

\- Duermo muy bien, gracias. – dijo la mujer - ¿Cómo duermes _tú_?

\- Resulta que he estado bastante preocupado por Æthel, es por eso que estoy aquí hoy. – dijo Theo – Vamos a hablar de los protocolos de comunicación que usted va a establecer para protegerla, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tal vez pueda llevarme a la sala de correo para que podamos echar un ojo a cómo hacer las cosas y poder hacerle alguna sugerencia? – se volvió hacia Blaise – Lo siento, compañero. ¿Puedes esperar aquí mientras hacemos esto? Estoy seguro de que no tardaremos.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

\- Esperaré. ¿Supongo que no podré pedirle a un elfo que me traiga algo de té?

\- No, no puedes. – dijo McGonagall, apretando los dientes – Vayamos entonces, señor Nott.

\- Lord Nott. – dijo Blaise y cuando la mujer se volvió hacia él, este le sonrió – Técnicamente, como cabeza de una casa sangre pura, su título es "Lord" y el de Æthel es "Lady", aunque me doy cuenta que el uso de los títulos honoríficos en el colegio son engorrosos y crean innecesarias divisiones de clase. Aun así, ¿como adultos no deberíamos usar mutuamente los títulos apropiados, Directora?

\- Absolutamente. – dijo ella, estrechando los ojos – Si me sigue entonces, _Lord_ Nott.

Los dos salieron del despacho y Blaise contó hasta sesenta. Las personas tenían el horrible hábito de olvidarse cosas y regresar a por ellas y él no quería que lo pillaran. Luego congeló a los retratos con un rápido, ilegal y bastante oscuro encantamiento y metódicamente comenzó a rebuscar por toda la habitación. Encontró lo que buscaba en un armario lateral y, después de encogerlo, lo guardó en su bolsillo interior. Con la tarea hecha, regresó a su asiento, dejándose caer en una postura de aburrida paciencia y descongeló los retratos. Ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta del tiempo que habían perdido.

\- Blaise. – dijo Theo mientras regresaba con la Directora.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- La Directora McGonagall me ha informado que podemos quedarnos a comer con Æthel, pero le he dicho que probablemente perturbaría el horario de la chica. Aun así, estoy abierto a que me digas por donde puedo meterme mis preocupaciones.

\- No, - dijo Blaise – al igual que sé que te encantaría verla, también creo que tienes razón; no sería más que estropear su rutina escolar.

McGonagall dejó escapar un sutil suspiro de alivio.

\- Ha sido estupendo verla. – dijo Blaise, levantándose y tomando su mano – Le juro, que parece más joven de lo que era cuando éramos estudiantes.

\- Dígale a Luna que le mando recuerdos. – dijo la mujer, haciendo caso omiso del halago, mientras los guiaba hacia la puerta y salían.

\- Lo haré. – dijo Blaise.

La pareja caminó hasta la entrada y entonces, se aparecieron en el apartamento de Theo.

\- ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó Daphne.

Blaise sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo, cambiando su tamaño y observaron como el nombre de otro nacimiento mágico aparecía en la parte inferior de la lista.

\- Ahora, tenemos que encontrar la manera de copiarlo. – dijo Daphne – Y rápido, antes de que esa zorra se dé cuenta que falta. Algo me dice que no estaría del todo de acuerdo con el plan de "secuestrar a los hijos de muggles al nacer".

* * *

 **Nota de la autora original (Colubrina):** Prometo que el misterio Greg/Hannah se explorara con más detalle, pero un poco más adelante. Y para todos los que han preguntado que va a pasar con los Weasley restantes, bueno, pues nada bueno, lo siento. Varias personas preguntaron por lo de los anillos en el capítulo anterior; el "donador de anillos" es una referencia a la realeza anglosajona.

* * *

 ***Cuando Daphne y Theo están hablando sobre las flores de su boda y Daphne dice que _pensamientos_ no, en inglés dice _pansies,_ claramente refiriéndose a su querida amiga recientemente muerta... obviamente con la traducción no tiene mucho sentido, pero me parecía raro dejar esa palabra en inglés. Espero que os haya gustado ;)**


	43. Chocolates

**¡Holaaa amoreees!**

 **Espero que estéis teniendo un buen inicio de semana, porque la mía está siendo un caos absoluto, pero bueno he encontrado este hueco para traeros nuevo capítulo ;)**

 **¡Disfrutadlo ehh, que ya queda poquito!**

 **Mil gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, no sabéis la sonrisa que me sacan :D**

 **¡Besotes de chocolate!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 42 – Chocolates (Bombones)**

Por muy divertidas que hubieran sido las vacaciones de invierno para Æthel, estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en el colegio, feliz de juntar la cabeza junto a otras chicas de su edad y reír. Sabía que realmente nunca podía "relajarse", la política la seguía como un perro, incluso ahí. Aun así, conseguir tostadas y huevos revueltos había estado significativamente menos lleno de traspiés que en la Fiesta de Navidad. ¿Y la conversación con su padre durante el postre? Pensar en ello todavía le hacía estremecerse. No debería haberle dejado ver como armaba caballero a Dillan porque ahora estaba muy molesto. Los adultos podían ser tan molestos. Los otros huérfanos ya eran sus vasallos, desde el más mayor hasta uno recién salido de la niñez. Pasar por una ceremonia sólo era como poner una cinta en un paquete que ya estaba envuelto. Aun así, si eso lo hacía feliz esperaría.

La llegada del correo le hizo chillar, incluso si algunos de esos chillidos eran demasiado ruidosos y quizás un poco falsificados. Abrió la caja que la lechuza había dejado justo frente a ella en la mesa, haciendo a un lado el papel y mostrando los bombones que había dentro.

\- Guau. – dijo una de las chicas, con envidia en su voz al ver el papel y las cintas de lujo – Que Draco Malfoy te envíe ese presente es bastante genial, supongo.

\- Tía Mione y tío Draco son bastante geniales. – dijo con una sonrisa, pensando en la forma que su tío habría vuelto a envolver los bombones trucados para ella. Tan pronto como le había explicado que su pequeña abusona había llamado a Hermione "con la palabra que empieza por s" él se había ocupado de todo, yendo a comprar alguno de los famosos bombones Weasley, así como una caja de una chocolatería de elite. Se habían comido los bombones de lujo juntos. "Realmente es la manera más eficiente de envolverlo, tenemos que engañar a tu pequeño problema." Le había dicho su tío con una sonrisa. "Y voy a disfrutar de enviarte a tu padre con el subidón de azúcar".

Ahora Æthel, dijo:

\- Voy a correr hacia la habitación y dejarlos allí así no tendré que llevarlos a todas las clases durante todo el día. Podemos compartirlos después de la cena.

Se las arregló para no lucir un aire satisfecho al ver la vil expresión en los ojos de su problema o la leve sonrisa que bailaba alrededor de la boca de la chica.

Y se las arregló para llorar convincentemente cuando encontró que le habían quitado los bombones.

\- Pero, ¿quién _haría_ esto? – se lamentó - ¿Quién haría estas cosas? – sus compañeras también parecían tristes, aunque una de ellas no _logró_ mantener su cara seria.

\- Es tan horrible, Æthel. – dijo ella – La gente puede ser tan mala.

Æthel incluso logró no parecer petulante cuando se encontró a su agresora, acurrucada a un lado en el suelo del baño compartido.

\- Merlín, - dijo – espero que no hayas comido algo que te haya sentado mal.

La chica la miró.

\- Tú. – dijo tomando aire – Has sido tú.

Æthel se acuclilló junto a ella.

\- ¿Yo? – dijo, con una voz totalmente inocente - ¿Cómo podría haber hecho que enfermaras? Aunque, un consejo; yo dejaría de tomar cosas de los compañeros de casa, si fuera tú. Tarde o temprano, alguien podría dejar bombones envenenados deliberadamente o algo así. – le sonrió a la chica que seguía mirándola – Y, créeme, podría ser mucho peor que un dolor de estómago. – se puso en pie – Es terrible que te sientas tan mal. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a la enfermería? ¿Dejar que la señora Pomfrey te diagnostique?

\- No. – dijo la niña, con un reticente respeto en su tono de voz – Estaré bien. Estaremos bien, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy segura de que lo estaremos. – dijo Æthel.

* * *

Luna se tendió en la cama, demasiado cansada para incluso apartarse el sudoroso pelo de la cara.

\- Te has superado a ti mismo. – dijo ella y Blaise se rio, desplomándose junto a su cuerpo.

\- Me inspiras a nuevos niveles.

Permanecieron estirados durante unos minutos y Luna, repentinamente, dijo:

\- La respuesta es drogarlos.

\- ¿Qué? Necesito un contexto, amor. – Blaise encontró la energía para acomodarse en un codo y mirar a su esposa.

\- Mientras te venías me di cuenta de la respuesta al problema de los Aurores. Los drogamos y usamos un hechizo que se base en la droga de su sistema para actuar como un disparador. Un gran subidón y mataremos a todos los Aurores a la vez. Es decir, suponiendo que vayan tras Hermione en la toma de posesión. Si no lo hacen, por supuesto, vivirán.

\- Lo has pensado mientras yo estaba…

\- Eres inspirador, ¿qué te puedo decir? – Luna le sonrió y él gruñó.

\- No seré lo suficiente inspirador si estás pensando en hechizos cuando estoy en tu interior. creo que podría estar ofendido.

\- ¿Tienes energía para volver a intentarlo? – parecía juguetona – Otra ronda más y podría resolver…

\- No vas a resolver nada, bruja. – murmuró Blaise – Vas a gritar mi nombre, sin pensar en nada más.

\- ¿Significa eso que…

Blaise se inclinó hacia abajo, pasando la lengua a lo largo de su cadera, saboreando la sal de su sudor y murmuró:

\- No hables, jovencita. Necesito concentrarme para alejarte de tu mente.

Luna estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan, aunque reamente le costó varios minutos dejar a un lado el problema de cómo drogar a los Aurores y centrarse en lo que su hombre le estaba haciendo.

* * *

Percy había cruzado el salón principal y su mano estaba en la puerta de Theo cuando Daphne llegó a casa. Lo miró, sintiendo como la cara de Percy ardía mientras ella le sonreía, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

\- Me alegra verte, Percy. – antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina y empezar a calentar agua para el té. Él tragó saliva y entró en la habitación de Theodore donde el hombre lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Blaise le entregó la documentación completa a Hannah.

\- Es todo tuyo, amor.

Neville sonrió y recogió a Dillan sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a buscar a tu hermano, chico?

\- Todos ellos son mi familia. – dijo Dillan y Neville asintió con seriedad.

\- Lo son. Eres un niño afortunado: veintidós hermanos y hermanas. Tu madre y yo éramos hijos únicos.

Hannah sonrió a su marido e hijo.

\- Vas a tener que enseñarle a arrancar la maleza. – dijo ella mientras salían – Y las letras de todas nuestras canciones y donde van los libros y cómo romper un huevo.

\- Es demasiado pequeño como para confiarle lo huevos. – decía Dillan mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos. Blaise se echó hacia atrás, observando la puerta durante un momento, pensando que el círculo familiar de Neville estaba creciendo allí en su pequeño pueblo. Era una zona de… ¿qué? No había poder, pensó, poder político por lo menos. Aun así, hizo una notal mental para hablar con Luna sobre la manera en la que se entretejían los hilos, la forma que las corrientes cambiaban de caudal. Luna era mejor que él en la comprensión de la extraña manera en que la magia fluía y fluiría.

* * *

La cesta de bombones y galletas que llegó al área de descanso de los Aurores dos días antes de la inauguración de Hermione fue recibida con aplausos por todo el equipo de Aurores. Estaban cansados, cansados de ser vistos como el enemigo, cansados de un público que se había vuelto contra ellos. Durante toda la semana habían estado recibiendo dulces; esto, esto era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los dulces mostraban todo el agradecimiento por los trabajos que hacían. Les gustaba esto.

* * *

\- Deberías felicitarme, Harry. – dijo Hermione. Se había sentado en una silla en la pequeña mesa de la habitación y estaba comiéndose uno de los bombones que habían comprado ese mismo día – Están buenos. – continuó – Me pregunto si el veneno habrá arruinado el sabor. Espero que no.

\- ¿Qué? – Harry había decidido que no iba a dejar que Hermione y Draco Malfoy, consiguieran que perdiera los estribos. El único poder que le quedaba era no darles esa satisfacción.

\- Esto son las sobras. – dijo Hermione, señalando los bombones – Luna descubrió la manera de matar a todos los Aurores a la vez si fuera necesario. Es un pequeño e inteligente hechizo que encontró en la Mansión Malfoy, pero hay que preparar a la víctima con el veneno en primer lugar. Así que… hemos estado enviando bombones envenenados a los Aurores durante toda la semana. – ante la mirada de horror que Harry no pudo reprimir, soltó una risita – Oh, no te preocupes, Harry. A menos que me ataquen estarán bien. Sin embargo, después del asunto de Ron, bueno, hemos decidido ser un poco más cautelosos.

\- Tal vez no deberías comer, entonces. – dijo, mirándola.

\- Tonto, - Hermione rodó los ojos – esto son las sobras. Están bien. Honestamente, Harry. No voy a envenenarte.

Harry miró alrededor de su celda. Por muy cómoda que fuera, seguía siendo una prisión.

\- Estoy seguro de que me disculparas, en las actuales circunstancias, por no confiar especialmente en tus buenas intenciones.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar por qué deberías felicitarme? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Por qué debería felicitarte, Hermione? – preguntó sin ni pizca de gracia.

\- Bueno, gracias por preguntar. – dijo – Hoy es el día de mi inauguración. La próxima vez que me veas seré Ministra de Magia. – Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios y lo miró - ¿No querías ese puesto? Lástima de ese pequeño escándalo que te sacó de la candidatura.

\- Si ves a Astoria, dile que recuerdo con cariño su proeza. – dijo Harry, aun sin reaccionar.

\- ¿Era mejor que Ginny? – preguntó Hermione y Harry ante eso se tensó visiblemente.

\- No voy a decirte eso. – dijo él, finalmente – Ya sea porque te has vuelto malvada o simplemente una zorra.

\- Lo que me ha hecho muy popular. – contestó Hermione, apoyando la espalda en la silla – Y lo seré más en unos pocos meses. Esta primavera hemos estado planificando hacer una serie de eventos públicos, todos pagados por el Ministerio, incluyendo varias actividades divertidas con generosos premios. Y no nos olvidemos de los proyectos caritativos.

\- Pan y circo. – dijo Harry, ahora pareciendo aburrido.

\- A veces olvido que tienes un superficial conocimiento de una educación muggle. – dijo Hermione, momentáneamente desconcertada - ¿Crees que funcionará?

\- Funcionó para el César. – dijo Harry y cuando Hermione sonrió, con una expresión de suficiencia del gato que se ha llevado el pescado, agregó – Por supuesto, su historia acabó mal, con los Idus de Marzo y todo.

* * *

Theo apartó la copa a un lado, echándose hacia atrás para para observar a Draco; sus ojos se estrecharon con especulación.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó finalmente – Porque lo que querías desde un principio era a _tu_ hijo en un trono. Tu familia. Tu dinastía. Poder para _ti_. Poder para los _tuyos_.

Draco bebió un chupito y se limpió la parte superior de la boca con la mano.

\- Teníamos un hijo para el trono, concebido por tu solicitud nada menos, y lo asesinaron.

Theo palideció.

Draco suspiró, encorvado en su silla.

\- Ella lo quería, yo también… pero no creo que pudiera gestionar el miedo, Theo. Camina por la calle y temó que alguien la maldiga. Come bombones y me preocupa que hayan sido envenenados. Quiero llevármela, esconderla y mantenerla a salvo. Es adulta y malditamente peligrosa. ¿Un niño? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Otra persona tan vulnerable? ¿Siendo preparado para el trono? Yo… yo me volvería tan loco como Moody, viendo asesinos detrás de cada arbusto, cuando el pobre chico alcance la pubertad.

\- ¿Así que pones esa carga sobre mi hija? – preguntó Theo - ¿Sobre mí?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca he dicho que fuera _buena_ persona. Y, además, tristemente juraste lealtad, lo siento, hijo de puta.

A Theo se le escapó una carcajada.

\- Lo hice.

\- Además, ya sabes, hicimos algo realmente… extraño… con todo lo de Nimue.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Theo – No supuse que sería… real, ¿sabes? Sólo era un cuento de hadas para manipular a las masas. Pero… echa una concentrada creencia y un sacrificio de sangre en la misma mezcla y…

\- A veces no puedo discernir cuánto de lo que ella está haciendo para darle forma al futuro viene de Hermione y cuánto proviene de… Nimue. Lo de los Weasley, todo eso viene de Hermione. Va a matar a cada miembro de esa familia hasta que haya terminado si no la detenemos. ¿Los planes políticos? Hermione. ¿Pero lo de Æthel? Eso es pura Nimue; su papel es el de ungir, no el de gobernar por sí misma.

\- Hablando de lo de los Weasley, preferiría mantener a Percy. – dijo Theo, con algo de sequedad – Si tengo que casarme con Daphne siento que debería obtener un juguete que no tenga que remplazar como compensación.

\- Creía que Daphne te gustaba. – dijo Draco.

\- Y me gusta. Pero a ti también te gusta Blaise y no veo que anheles casarte con él.

\- Tienes razón. – admitió Draco – Pero, ¿crees que él se querrá quedar después de acabar con el resto de ellos?

Theo suspiró.

\- Probablemente no. Y me gusta, Draco. Está… lo suficientemente intrigado como para no huir horrorizado de mí, pero casi no es lo suficientemente ambicioso como para ser competencia. Y es más flexible de lo que parece. Moralmente también.

Draco frunció el ceño y se frotó la frente.

\- Ya hemos atrapado a Bill. Será el mago de prueba para el hechizo de intercambio. También tenemos a un muggle, pero realmente necesitamos comprobar si la transfiguración funciona igualmente en gente mágica. ¿Crees que Percy se conformaría con encontrar a su hermano tirado y desmemoriado en algún lugar?

\- Podría preguntarle.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo momento.

\- Así que… ¿realmente estás de acuerdo con esto? – finalmente Theo volvió a preguntar – ¿Con Æthel y no… tu hijo?

\- Creo que sería más feliz si cualquier hijo que tuviera no quisiera entrar en la cúpula del poder. – dijo Draco en voz baja – Permíteme usar la violencia y remodelar este mundo para que pueda jugar al Quidditch y casarse por amor.

\- Has cambiado. – dijo Theo.

\- Perder un hijo te cambia.

* * *

Los Caballeros de la Dama se alineaban en la calle por la que Hermione caminaba el día de su inauguración. Los Aurores, garantizando teóricamente la seguridad, se vieron empujados varias veces contra las paredes por la gente presionando contra las barricadas, aplaudiendo mientras Lady Granger-Malfoy, con su marido a un lado, caminaban con facilidad por la calle.

Era evidente que las simpatías no radicaban en ellos.

Draco estaba aterrado – absoluta y completamente aterrado – que algún otro insatisfecho inspirado por las acciones de Ron Weasley intentara lanzar una maldición o dos no era del todo predecible. Saludó a la gente, sonrió encantadoramente, incluso recogió a una pequeña niña en sus hombros y caminó con ella unos pocos pasos antes de entregársela de nuevo a su radiante madre.

\- ¡Queremos una Reina! – gritó una sola voz y Blaise, escondido en un callejón, sonrió cuando el grito se elevó – ¡Reina! ¡Reina! ¡Reina!

Hermione levantó una mano y sonrió.

\- Vamos a hacer mi juramento, ¿de acuerdo? Elegisteis una Ministra de Magia, no una Reina.

Ovaciones y carcajadas recorrieron la multitud y, mientras Hermione por la calle en un desfile muggle que supuestamente conmemoraba alguna victoria deportiva de alguna liga menor de cricket local protegida gracias a los encantamientos generosamente aplicados y otros hechizos, la gente empezó a lanzarle flores. Nenúfares, en su mayoría, pero también rosas blancas, campanillas de invierno e incluso algún ocasional narciso.

\- Nimue. – gritó alguien - ¡Ella es Nimue que ha vuelto para conducirnos de nuevo a una época donde la magia era gloriosa y salvaje!

\- ¡La Dama! – respondió una voz y la aclamación se elevó, la gente comenzó a golpear con su pie el suelo y a corear - ¡La-dy! ¡La-dy!

Recordando el cantico del día que había ganado las elecciones Draco se tensó, pero ninguna maldición llegó hasta ellos, nadie dio un paso adelante para acusarla de nada. Simplemente se abrieron camino hasta el Ministerio. Una vez estuvieron en el Atrio se dirigieron hacia la cámara principal del Wizengamot.

La toma de posesión fue simple, casi decepcionante después de la multitud aclamándola en las calles. Unas pocas palabras y estuvo hecho, ella era la líder del Mundo Mágico Británico.

Draco le propinó un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció el brazo para conducirla de nuevo fuera de la cámara y guiarla hasta su nueva oficina donde Kingsley Shacklebolt toleró entregarle simbólicamente las llaves y deshacer sus barreras.

Hermione no reconoció que podría haber entrado en su oficina cuando quisiera, sino que lo dejó deshacer la complicada serie de bloqueos mágicos que tenía entorno a la sala con una amable sonrisa.

Draco no reconoció lo que sabía de Shacklebolt, sino que estrechó la mano del hombre con una expresión totalmente anodina.

Habían decidido renunciar a un baile de gala y en su lugar Hermione había dispuesto barra libre en todos los bares de la zona.

\- Fui elegida por el pueblo. – había dicho – Dejemos que el pueblo lo celebre.

Y lo celebraron. La gente levantó copas por ella durante toda la tarde y bien entrada la noche.

\- ¡Ministra Granger-Malfoy! – aclamaban - ¡La Dama del Pueblo!

\- La Reina del Pueblo. – se susurró en ciertas esquinas, pasando de una persona a otra durante toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando Bill Weasley se despertó se encontró en lo que parecía un calabozo. Alguien había hecho un pequeño esfuerzo para que fuera razonablemente cómodo, supuso. Había una cama con unas mantas y una mesa con un plato sobre ella, con algunos bombones. Aun así era, sin lugar a dudas, una mazmorra. Incluso había barrotes.

\- Estás despierto.

Miró a la mujer que se inclinaba contra la pared del pasillo detrás de la entrada de barrotes.

\- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó él.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

\- Probablemente no. Eres una especie de experimento, me temo, y estarás aquí durante lo que dure el estudio. Eventualmente decidiremos si debemos desmemoriarte y enviarte al mundo muggle o simplemente matarte. Mi voto es matarte, sería lo más limpio, pero mi prometido piensa que eso podría estropear su vida sexual.

Bill intentó alcanzar su varita, pero ésta había desaparecido. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Creíste que te dejaría la varita? Simplemente ponte cómodo. Voy a ver si consigo una copia de tu obituario.

\- ¿De mi qué? – Bill arremetió contra ella, pero la mujer ya se alejaba. La escuchó soltar una carcajada mientras seguía alejándose por el pasillo.


	44. Unforgivable

**¡Hola amoreeees!**

 **¿Qué tal él inicio de semana? Espero que bieeen ;) Y para alegraros un poco más os traig nuevo capítulo, ya queda tan poquito que me da un no sé que que sé yo, que me deja traspuesta, en fiiiin a disfrutarlo :D**

 **La primera parte del cap me parece fascinante, espero que a vosotras también ;)**

 **No puedo responderos a los reviews, porque ahora tiene que venir el del gas y después me tengo que ir a hacer unos recados :S Espero lo entendáis y, eso sí, millones de gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer y comentar, sois tan achuchables, que os como a todos!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 43 – Unforgivable (Imperdonable)**

Greg no estaba seguro de lo que hacía cuando se presentó en la puerta principal de Hannah Abbott. Ella abrió la puerta y se quedó allí, mirándolo, con la cara blanca mientras él sacaba su varita, entregándole el mango a la chica.

\- Dime cómo expiarme. – dijo Greg, parado en la puerta – Dímelo.

Ella tomó la varita y la posó en un estante justo detrás de la puerta, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para dejarlo entrar y Greg se quedó en el aire fresco, impotente y sin su varita, en la escalera de entrada. Neville se acercó hasta ellos y murmuró:

\- Yo me encargo de esto. – agarró un abrigo y salió por la puerta, haciéndole un gesto a Greg para que lo siguiera.

Lo hizo, siguió la espalda del hombre mientras se ponía su raído abrigo sobre una chaqueta de punto. Se dirigieron hacia un camino, sin hablar, pisotearon algunas hierbas sin recortar a través de un pequeño arroyo, hasta que llegaron a un círculo de viejos robles. Neville entró en el círculo, apoyándose en uno de los árboles y haciéndole un gesto a otro, Greg también se situó allí.

\- Son viejos. – dijo Greg, su voz casi perdida en el espacio.

Neville asintió.

\- Tan viejos como Merlín, por lo menos. – suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol como si estuviera sacando fuerzas antes de comenzar a hablar – La gente habla mucho de la guerra. De lo que hicimos. De lo que hiciste. – miró a Greg ante eso y el otro hombre se estremeció. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Lo que le había hecho a la esposa del hombre sentado junto a él era, literalmente, imperdonable.

Neville había arrancado un pedazo largo de hierba de la tierra y lo dobló en un círculo, envolviéndolo alrededor y en torno a sí mismo, mientras continuó hablando.

\- Cuando la gente cuenta historias sobre la guerra les gusta oír hablar sobre heroísmo. Lo que Harry hizo. Lo que yo hice. Salvar a los débiles, sacrificarse, cortar la cabeza de la serpiente con la sonada y gran espada mágica. Es mucho más poético, ya sabes. La gente tiende a olvidarse de que yo pensaba que me iba a cagar de miedo cuando fui detrás de esa jodida serpiente.

Greg compuso una pequeña sonrisa ante eso. Recordó ese sentimiento: de ir a vomitarlo todo y sentirse tan asustado. Había sentido grandes cantidades de ese sentimiento.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en la cantidad de personas que había hecho sentir de esa manera.

\- Y nadie, - continuaba Neville – y quiero decir nadie, quiere escuchar que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera llegaron a tener el momento de la serpiente. Para la mayoría de la gente a guerra fue sólo… Hannah solía arrastrarse de nuevo hasta la sala común después de la detención, ¿sabías eso? A veces podía caminar. A veces no podía y de alguna manera llegaba allí de todos modos, porque era eso o morir. Se ensuciaba, sabes, tenía vomito en la ropa, en el pelo. Sus compañeros la levantaban, la limpiaban. La sanaron. A todos nos convirtieron en muy buenos médicos de campo ese año para remendar lo que tú y tu gente hizo. No fue lo suficientemente bueno, por supuesto.

\- Yo… - Greg tragó saliva e intentó no perder el contenido de su estómago.

\- Lo curiosos es que, - Neville siguió hablando – ni siquiera te culpo. Y no estoy seguro de si Hannah lo hace, incluso. Realmente no. Todos éramos simplemente niños; ninguno de nosotros sabía una mierda. Ella tenía miedo, tú tenías miedo. Ella tiene miedo ahora; tú le das miedo. Te mira y vuelve al pasado; tirada en ese suelo. – suspiró y Greg pudo escuchar años de pesadillas en ese simple sonido - ¿Estuviste bien después de la guerra?

\- No, - dijo Greg – no. – pensó en la manera que se despertaba gritado desde hace años, la manera en que prefería dejar la luz encendida, siempre – No creo que nunca vaya a estar bien.

\- Yo tampoco. – dijo Neville y se quedaron en silencio durante un largo momento. Finalmente Neville se puso en pie – Vengo aquí, a veces, sólo para sentarme. Sólo para respirar. Estos árboles son antiguos, magia antigua. No el tipo de magia de "lavar los platos sin mojarse las manos". Esto es… - vaciló.

Greg susurró:

\- El tipo de magia de Nimue.

Neville bajó la mirada hacia él.

\- Sí. – suspiró – Quédate aquí un rato. Voy a ver si Hannah quiere salir y hablar contigo. Incluso si no lo hiciera estos árboles podrían… podrían ayudarte. – dejó una pausa – No siempre podemos realmente expiarnos, sabes. Hay cosas que no se pueden deshacer, que no se pueden mejorar. Simplemente… seguir adelante.

Después de que Neville se marchara Greg cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse sentado, intentando simplemente sentir. Podía sentir los árboles acuciantes sobre él, en un mudo e implacable círculo y se puso a llorar, ahogándose en su vergüenza, su culpabilidad, su interminable e insoportable remordimiento.

Prueba un poco de remordimiento, había dicho Potter. Era parte de la leyenda del hombre. Realmente había intentado salvar a su enemigo.

Hannah lo encontró así cuando se dirigió hacia el círculo de robles. Greg notó su presencia cuando ella atravesó los confines de esos viejos arboles sin levantar la cabeza y se estremeció. Casi deseaba que simplemente lo matara. Sangre por sangre derramándose en ese terreno.

\- No te odio. – dijo ella sin ningún preámbulo y, aunque él pensó que había derramado toda lagrima de su cuerpo, empezó a llorar de nuevo – Lo hice. – admitió, observándolo con las manos apretadas delante de ella, retorciéndolas – Durante años te odié. Os odiaba a todos. Cada vez que perdía un bebé se avivaba el fuego de mi odio hasta que amenazó con quemarme de dentro hacia afuera.

\- ¿Cómo lo paraste? – preguntó Greg, con la voz ronca.

\- No lo sé. – dijo Hannah, sonando todavía sorprendida por eso – Simplemente un día ya no estaba ahí. Pensé en ti y en lugar de odiarte sentí tristeza. Tristeza por mí, tristeza por ti. Pensé que tal vez era más fácil salir herida que levantarse un día y darte cuenta del daño que hiciste a la gente. Tal vez la inocencia era más fácil que…

\- Sí. – dijo Greg y ella se sentó dónde estaba acurrucado en el suelo y comenzó, con mano temblorosa, a acariciarle el cabello. Él simplemente deseaba que le lanzara un Crucio; ya que, pensó, sería más fácil de asumir que esa falta de odio, esa…

\- Te perdono.

\- No puedes. – susurró él.

\- No me digas lo que no puedo hacer. – dijo Hannah, con voz más fuerte – He vivido tu tortura, he vivido más abortos involuntarios de los que quisieras saber, he vivido odiándote y si he vivido todo eso puedo muy bien perdonarte si quiero.

\- Fue _imperdonable._ – dijo él de nuevo y ella se encogió de hombros, con la mano todavía en movimiento sobre su pelo mientras se tumbaba boca abajo en el suelo a su lado.

\- Todavía me asustas. – dijo Hannah – Me asustas mucho. Cuando que mi garganta empieza a cerrarse y mi corazón a acelerarse y… y no soy estúpida. Sé que la gente piensa que soy la estúpida esposa Hufflepuff de Neville, pero sé que Draco, que él… sigue haciendo lo que tú me hiciste a mí, ¿verdad? Creo que lo hace mucho.

\- Sí. – dijo Greg – Lo hace. – entonces – Yo no. Ya no. No lo he hecho desde… desde el colegio. Desde que la guerra terminó.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hannah, después de un largo periodo de silencio.

\- Yo… no lo sé. – admitió – No creo que pudiera. Tienes que querer hacerlo, sabes. – Greg rio por un momento, con una risa ronca y llena de odio hacia sí mismo – Sólo soy el estúpido compañero de Draco.

\- Nuestro vínculo especial. – Hannah se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la suciedad de los pantalones y entonces extendió una mano hacia él que, agitándose, la tomó – Nosotros somos los que ellos subestiman. Venga. Volvamos. La niebla ha subido; conseguirías perderte si intentaras encontrar el camino por ti mismo. Una vez estemos en casa acordaremos una cita para que tú y Astoria vengáis a cenar, traer al bebé.

\- Le están saliendo los dientes. – dijo Greg automáticamente – Es bastante horrible en este momento.

\- Entonces Astoria probablemente se alegrará de encargársela a otra persona para aguantarla.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? – le preguntó Greg y ella se detuvo, justo antes de atravesar el circulo y dijo – Porque la otra opción era quemarse. Porque yo no quiero tener miedo todo el tiempo. No quiero que ese momento se encadene a mí para siempre. No creo que pudiera ser tan…

\- ¿Indulgente? – dijo ella - ¿Débil?

\- Iba a decir fuerte. – dijo Greg Goyle – Valiente.

Hannah se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede que te sorprendas de lo que eres capaz.

* * *

Hermione se sentó con Draco y le preguntó:

\- ¿Quién es el jefe de la Junta de Administración de Hogwarts ahora mismo?

\- No estoy seguro. – admitió él.

\- Coloca a uno de los nuestros en esa posición. – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – Blaise, tal vez. O… no, Luna no. Astoria funcionaria. Percy, quizás.

\- Lo haré. – dijo Draco - ¿Planeando un pequeño cambio curricular?

\- En efecto.

* * *

 _El Wizengamot Reestructurado_

 _La recién instalada Ministra de Magia, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, ha despedido unilateralmente al Wizengamot._

 _En una declaración preparada publicada por su oficina dijo: "En los últimos años, el Wizengamot se ha alejado de su papel tradicional como guardián de la cultura mágica a un órgano político, sujeto a los caprichos de los vientos cambiantes de la opinión popular. Para proteger ese augusto órgano de ser rehén de tal, hemos decidido devolver sus poderes a las manos de nuestras familias más estimadas y más antiguas, invitándoles a que cada uno nos envíe un representante. Como Ministra espero con interés trabajar con estos venerables ciudadanos para trazar un camino hacia un futuro que abarque lo mejor de nuestro pasado."_

 _Su oficina desestimó las acusaciones de que había creado una legislatura de marionetas y eliminó todas las reformas de los últimos años como "espurios"._

 _El Profeta ha asegurado los nombres de algunos de los nuevos miembros del Wizengamot. El héroe de guerra Neville Longbottom y la mestiza Hannah Abbott se unirán a las mayores Andromeda Black y la eternamente encantadora Eustacia Parkinson en el nuevo parlamento._

 _Cuando se le pidió un comentario a Longbottom este dijo: "Espero que mi voz siempre sea un voto para la tolerancia y la esperanza."_

 _Uno de los miembros anteriores del Wizengamot, cuyo asiento había sido añadido por el anterior Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, simplemente dijo: "Le deseo suerte a la Ministra Granger-Malfoy."_

* * *

Tan pronto como el nuevo Wizengamot estuvo asentado empezaron a devolver todas las propiedades y bóvedas a sus propietarios originales. Tuvieron un largo debate sobre si deberían abonar algún interés y finalmente decidieron en una votación que no deberían.

\- Esa ha sido una buena elección. – dijo Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco – Nos hace parecer razonables. Añadir un interés nos habría hecho parecer avariciosos.

\- ¿Quién quiere un interés si puedes tener un trono? – bromeó Draco y Hermione rio.

\- Hemos convencido a la gente que dar a los ricos es correcto y apropiado. Ahora que han vuelto a casa todos los sangre pura ricos tendrán que distribuir limosna en sus tierras, cuidar de los pobres.

\- Mi madre está en ello. – dijo él, besándole el cuello – No habrá un niño en edad escolar pobre que viva en las tierras de un sangre pura que no tenga ayuda para comprar suministros, ni una viuda de guerra que no tenga servidas cestas de alimentos.

\- Una pequeña inversión para grandes rendimientos. – Hermione sonrió – Tomaremos la democracia y los derechos que pudiéramos tener de ayuda gubernamental y, a cambio, daremos caridad publica que se verá fabulosamente, pero que dependería de la generosidad de la élite.

Draco rodó los ojos.

\- La absoluta corrupción de los programas de ayuda del gobierno sin duda nos ayudará.

\- Cierto. ¿Tenemos otro artículo de la manera que la Orden ha desviado todo ese dinero de ayuda gubernamental para ellos mismos?

\- Lo tenemos. Y sacaremos junto a ese artículo otro sobre cómo los Nott, los Selwyn, los Malfoy, realmente todos los restantes Sagrados Veintiocho excepto los Weasley y los Shacklebolt, han puesto en marcha fundaciones benéficas para los habitantes de sus tierras recién restauradas.

\- ¿Crees que eso podría ser, bueno, excesivo?

Draco resopló.

\- Creo que sobreestimas la capacidad de otras personas para percibir la sutileza.

* * *

Kingsley estaba en casa cuando aparecieron. Había descartado el consejo de Percy Weasley de ocultarse como el ansioso apretón de manos de un homosexual.

Incluso sabiendo que varios Aurores habían muerto no creía que alguien pudiera ir tras él. Él no era un trabajador anónimo. Era de un perfil demasiado alto para elegirlo como objetivo.

Blaise Zabini fue el primero en atravesar la puerta e incluso antes de que Shacklebolt pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, se encontró atado a una silla y silenciado.

Theodore Nott llegó detrás del primer hombre. Se paró frente al ex Ministro, manzana en mano y simplemente se lo quedó mirando durante un largo lapso de tiempo. Entonces balanceó la mano y, sin haber dicho ni una palabra, golpeó al hombre tan fuerte como pudo. Shacklebolt pudo sentir su nariz rompiéndose y sospechó que el pómulo también se le había roto. La silla se hubiera volcado en el suelo si Draco Malfoy, el último en entrar, no hubiera utilizado magia para estabilizarlo.

\- ¿Violencia muggle? – preguntó Blaise – Vulgar.

\- Lo vamos a cortar en pequeños pedazos. – dijo Theo – Deseará que hubiéramos utilizado imperdonables en el momento que hayamos terminado.

Draco Malfoy acercó una silla frente a su víctima y, acomodándose en ella como si estuvieran manteniendo una reunión civilizada, sacó un libro. _Magia Abortiva: Hechizos y Pociones para Sanadores de Práctica Avanzada._

Ese fue el momento que Shacklebolt supo que era hombre muerto. Hasta ahora había creído que lo amenazarían, incluso que le harían daño, pero que nadie sería tan estúpido como para asesinar al ex Ministro de Magia.

\- Hay muchas razones por las que una mujer podría desear terminar con el embarazo. – dijo Draco, hojeando el libro – Así que hay muchas maneras de hacerlo. Al parecer, las técnicas que se utilizan varían un poco dependiendo del tiempo que la mujer lleva embarazada. Las técnicas que son totalmente seguras a las siete semanas son bastante peligrosas meses más tarde. – levantó la mirada - ¿Sabías eso?

Shacklebolt no respondió.

\- La mayoría de los Sanadores pueden controlar un sencillo aborto a las siete u ocho semanas. Pero en el momento en que el feto, bebé realmente, es viable cualquier procedimiento es mucho más arriesgado y requiere la atención de un especialista.

Sostuvo en alto el libro de nuevo y Blaise se lo arrebató de los dedos.

\- Siempre me ha parecido fascinante que solamente hayan prohibido tres hechizos.

\- Más de tres. – murmuró Blaise.

\- Cierto. Debo decir que nosotros etiquetamos únicamente tres hechizos como "imperdonables". – se inclinó hacia atrás – Queríamos ese bebé. Lo queríamos desesperadamente. Y tú, al parecer, ayudaste a Ron Weasley a matarlo. Investigaste para él, le pasaste algunas ideas. Sospecho que esperabas que el hechizo matara a tu rival política; es bastante sorprendente que no lo hiciera. Casi se desangró en ese escenario, probablemente lo habría hecho si no hubiera llamado la atención de una entidad que bien podríamos haber querido que existiera por encima del curso de todos estos meses de campaña.

\- La magia es curiosa, – dijo Theo, dándole un mordisco a su manzana – piensas que estás hilvanando historias, pero conseguir enfocar la creencia de miles de magos apuntando en una dirección y realmente podrías estar haciendo las cosas un poco más… reales.

\- Así que… sería imperdonable por mi parte lanzarte un Avada. – continuó Draco – Pero, técnicamente, lanzar un peligroso hechizo a una mujer embarazada, un hechizo que sólo debería ser utilizado por un Sanador entrenado en los confines de un hospital, _no es_ imperdonable.

\- Excepto que sí lo es.

Los tres miraron al hombre atado en la silla frente a ellos. El único sonido en la habitación era el de Theo mascando hasta que Draco dijo:

\- ¿Le diste a Ronald Weasley ese hechizo?

Shacklebolt le escupió.

\- La gente tiende a olvidar que soy un buen Legeremante. – dijo Draco, mirando los ojos de Shacklebolt – Es gracioso en realidad, ya que fui yo quien le enseñó a Hermione como hacerlo. Es curioso, generalmente, cómo la gente asume que no soy nada más que su domesticado perro faldero. Sujétalo.

Blaise sostuvo la cabeza de Shacklebolt con un férreo agarre antes de que Draco hubiera terminado de hablar.

\- Le dio el libro. – dijo Draco mientras Shacklebolt se tensaba bajo la intrusión mental y el agarre de Blaise aumentó de fuerza – Sugirió robar la capa de invisibilidad de Potter.

\- Interesante. – dijo Theo, lanzando el corazón de la manzana al suelo enmoquetado de blanco – Quizás Potter es menos culpable de lo que pensábamos.

\- Menos capaz, seguro. – dijo Blaise, liberando a Shacklebolt – Lo rompimos hace mucho tiempo.

Draco miró a su alrededor hacia la alfombra blanca, los pálidos muebles, las pálidas cortinas. En gran medida era la casa de un hombre sin hijos.

\- Tienes un piso precioso, Ministro. Tengo la intención de bañarlo en sangre.

\- Sin embargo, no te preocupes. No utilizaremos ninguna maldición "imperdonable" así que estoy seguro que todo irá bien.

Theo resopló y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

* * *

 _Prohibición de Magia "Oscura" Derogada._

 _La Ministra de Magia ha revocado todas las restricciones en el uso de la magia con la notable excepción de las tres maldiciones tradicionalmente llamadas "imperdonables"._

 _"_ _Confiamos en que los ciudadanos de la parte mágica de Gran Bretaña usen el sentido común." dijo Lady Granger-Malfoy en una conferencia de prensa "Mientras que los niños necesitan restricciones en el uso de la magia, los adultos, obviamente, no son niños y no deberían ser tratados como tal por su gobierno. Por supuesto, provocar a los muggles, se mantiene fuera de los límites, pero la magia es un profundo y maravilloso manantial. Vamos a dejar de rozar simplemente la superficie y explorar las ilimitadas tradiciones de nuestro patrimonio."_

 _El constante cumulo de límites en las practicas mágicas se remonta a…_

El hombre dejó el periódico y miró a su esposa.

\- Bueno, - dijo - ¿qué piensas?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada.

\- La forma en que el Ministro gobernaba y la manera como lo hacían nunca ha encajado del todo bien conmigo. Varitas no hasta que ellos lo digan. Hechizos no si no son los que ellos dicen. No _tienes_ por qué enviar a tu hijo a Hogwarts, pero si no lo haces nunca será capaz de conseguir un trabajo decente y el plan de estudios de Hogwarts es…

\- Carente. – estuvo de acuerdo el hombre – Y no es que la gente normal pueda permitirse el lujo de enviar a sus hijos Durmstrang o a la escuela francesa.

\- ¿Por qué no debería ser capaz de hacer magia de sangre si quiero? – dijo su esposa – No es como si fueras a hacer un sacrificio humano, sino un pequeño corte en mi pulgar para mantener sano mi jardín y no entiendo porque cualquier burócrata tiene que venir a decirme que no está bien. ¿Por qué no puedo enseñarle a nuestra hija algunas de las magias más antiguas sin tener que hacerlo en secreto?

El hombre asintió. Su abuela había sido una gran bruja, autodidacta, pero poderosa. Cuando tomaba demasiada cerveza casera de diente de león decía cosas similares. "No siempre ha sido así" decía "Bastardos fascistas. Solíamos hacer lo que queríamos hasta que apareció el maldito Ministerio con sus pequeñas multas, sus pequeñas audiencias y su pequeño Comité del Uso Indebido de la Magia".

Entonces escupía en el suelo, una clásica expresión de desprecio por la intrusión de un gobierno.

\- Gracias a Merlín que ahora tenemos a alguien nuevo ahí. – dijo su esposa – Esa Lady Malfoy. Sabe lo que son las viejas costumbres.

\- Las viejas costumbres no son una elección. – dijo el hombre con un resoplido – Las viejas costumbres eran las que la magia escogió.

\- Tal vez la magia dispone. – dijo la mujer, pasando una página del periódico, buscando los cupones.

\- Tal vez a la magia le vendría bien un poco de ayuda. – murmuró el hombre.


	45. Theo and Daphne's Wedding

**¡Hola, holaaaa!**

 **¿Queréis doble actualización? ¿La queréis? Pues a vuestras ordenes ;)**

 **Más que nada para compensaros el no poder responderos los reviews y que además este primer cap te deja con ganas de más, así que... disfrutadlos ;)**

 **¡Mil besotes y gracias!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 44 - Theo and Daphne's Wedding (La Boda de Theo y Daphne)**

Cuando Daphne aceptó casarse con Theodore Nott su padre parecía tener un aire satisfecho y complacido. Sí, ella parecía haber encontrado extrañamente divertida su sugerencia la primera vez que la había hecho, pero ahora parecía haber recapacitado. Él, después de todo, sabía lo que era mejor para ella.

El problema había sido la gran dote que el hombre quería.

Ella le había rogado, lagrimas habían corrido por su rostro, por no echar a perder su oportunidad. "Nunca pensé que él me quisiera." Lloró "Por favor, papi."

Había palidecido por toda la cantidad que tendría que transferir, pero todo lo que dijo fue: "Cualquier cosa para mi pequeña niña". Después de que la nueva Ministra y su nuevo Ministerio les hubieran devuelto sus bóvedas, tierras y mansión volvía a tener dinero, después de todo.

Se habría sentido mucho menos satisfecho consigo mismo por manipular a su hija para casarse con el hombre de su elección, aun si le iba a costar caro, si la hubiera visto ese día un poco más tarde, bebiendo un whisky en el sofá de su prometido riéndose con el hombre.

\- ¿Realmente lloraste? – le preguntó Theo, riéndose mientras Daphne se imitaba a sí misma.

\- Por favor, papi, págale al hombre esa cantidad obscena de dinero para quitarte la responsabilidad. – sirvió otro vaso – Eh, si va a ser tan ridículamente anticuado para pensar que puede elegir a mi marido también puede pagar por el privilegio. Podemos usar el dinero para…

\- Podemos usar el dinero para comprar un pequeño país. – resopló Theo.

* * *

Era lo más cercano a una boda real que podían proporcionar.

\- Esto, – había dicho Daphne en algún momento de la planificación – es realmente obsceno.

\- Es un asunto de Estado. – había dicho Theo, mirando por encima del hombro de Daphne la carpeta del plan de proyecto que tenía frente a ella, pestañas de color codificadas separaban la lista de invitados, las pruebas de vestuario programadas, hasta el presupuesto, o falta de él – Por supuesto que es obsceno.

\- No estoy segura de que mi estómago pueda soportar esta gran cosa principesca y cursi. – dijo Daphne, mirando los bocetos del vestido de novia – Sé que es tradicional y todo eso, pero…

\- Este. – Theo señaló con el dedo un boceto de un sencillo vestido, de líneas elegantes.

\- Ya eres autocrático y ni siquiera estamos casados. – bromeó Daphne, pero iba a seguir su consejo – Por lo menos no estás obsesionado con los zapatos como Draco. – murmuró entre dientes después de enviarle su elección a la modista y Theo rio.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan descalzas y embarazadas. – dijo y ella le lanzó un zapato a la cabeza.

\- ¿Te conformas con la mitad? – preguntó Daphne.

* * *

Había posado para un retrato con el fotógrafo mucho antes de la boda real. Theo había traído a Æthel del colegio y los dos habían posado junto a una ventana en la Mansión Nott ("Donde nunca vamos a vivir por los fantasmas y las corriente de aire" había dicho Theo).

"Los dos os veis hermosos juntos." había dicho el fotógrafo, enredando el velo en el pequeño anillo que habían conseguido hacerle a Æthel en el pelo. "Y pareces una princesa, pequeña".

Æthel le había sonreído y Daphne se tensó pensando que la chica saldría con alguna respuesta poco política, pero todo lo que dijo fue: "Gracias."

El retrato finalmente salió en las páginas de sociedad con las supuestas instantáneas de la boda. El fotógrafo que, junto con su fanática lealtad a Hermione también era realmente talentoso, había capturado un momento en el que Daphne estaba metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de su nueva hijastra y en el que la chica la miraba con una desgarradora y vacilante esperanza en su cara. _La Princesa Huérfana_ el periódico titulaba la imagen, añadiendo: _La Pequeña Æthel Nott ha pasado de ser una huérfana abandonada a la amada hija y heredera de una de las antiguas y nobles Casas, ha capturado el corazón no sólo de su nueva madrastra, sino también de todos los magos británicos de la posguerra. Esperamos ver a esta joven dama crecer ante nuestros ojos, pero, ¡no envidiaría a ningún joven mago que la hiciera llegar tarde a su casa!_

\- ¿Cómo puede la gente caer en esto? – exigió Molly Weasley al leer el artículo, empujándolo en la cara de su desafortunado marido – Es la prole de un mortífago, adoptada por otro. ¡No me digas que este matrimonio no es más que una farsa política!

\- Parece una buena chica, Molly. – dijo Arthur, alzando la mano hacia su furiosa esposa – Lo ha tenido bastante difícil, crecer sin unos padres. ¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte por ella? ¿O has decidido que también odias a Daphne Greengrass?

\- Daphne _Nott. –_ casi escupió Molly.

Había dejado de encontrar público para expresar su disgusto por la niña Nott y su vida de cuento de hadas. Sus amigos habían empezado a cambiar con torpeza de tema cada vez que lo mencionaba y finalmente uno la había detenido diciendo: "Mira, Molly. Sé que la guerra fue dura para tu familia; muy dura. Pero a todo el mundo le _gusta_ Theodore Nott y su pequeña hija. Es dulce lo mucho que él la adora y la chica se veía hermosa en la boda. Creo que verdaderamente necesitas olvidarlo o la gente empezará a preguntarse por qué estás tan obsesionada en odiar a estas personas que ni siquiera conoces realmente."

* * *

El día de su boda, Daphne le sonrió a su padre, mientras este extendía el brazo, dispuesto a acompañarla hasta el altar donde se encontraba su prometido.

\- No estés nerviosa ahora. – le dijo él con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa alentadora.

\- Oh, no. – ella le devolvió la sonrisa – Theodore y yo encajamos muy bien. – Daphne alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que esperaba pacientemente en el altar, con Draco a su lado. Astoria ya había pasado por el pasillo, ayudando a tirar las flores del puño regordete de Alicia. Como se había predicho, la imagen haba suscitado arrullos de todas las mujeres del amplio público.

Perdón, pensó Daphne en su interior. De todas las mujeres entre los _invitados._

Æthel, con su no del todo corona en su pequeña cabeza, había caminado por el pasillo con una expresión encantadoramente seria en su rostro. Se había detenido para mandarle una sonrisa a su pequeño amigo, el hijo mayor de Neville, antes de seguir hacia adelante. Daphne se hizo una nota mental para asegurar que saliera en los periódicos alguna foto de su baile con Dillan.

Hermione, Ministra de Magia y dama de honor había pasado detrás de la chica.

Ahora era su turno y sonrió. La mayoría de los matrimonios sangre pura eran como este, nada más que conveniencias y alianzas. Nunca había esperado otra cosa y, al menos, Theo era un amigo. Al menos él no tenía expectativas ni planes para restringir sus actividades extramatrimoniales.

Su madre le había proporcionado un vasto armario de ropa interior. "Para tu nuevo marido." Le había dicho la mujer con una mirada de complicidad y Daphne había tenido que luchar para prevenir rodar los ojos. Sabía que Theo había sido discreto durante toda su vida, pero seguramente todo el mundo que lo conociera sabía que tenía tantas probabilidades de excitarlo en lencería como ella lo estaría por un cuenco de manzanas.

Gracias a todos los dioses Daphne había decidido que la inteligencia no era realmente tan importante en un amante porque no tenía ni el tiempo ni la energía para mantener incluso la más superficial de las relaciones fuera del círculo interno y resultaba que todos esos años practicando Quidditch le habían otorgado un notable aguante a Marcus Flint y unos músculos en los muslos difíciles de creer. Él le había expresado su agradecimiento esa mañana mientras se ponía el corsé de satén blanco antes de peinarse. Sería divertido bailar con él en la recepción, sosteniendo una distancia apropiada entre los dos, mientras se imaginaba su cara entre sus piernas.

Theo se carcajeó cuando empezó a acostarse con Marcus.

\- Pero es un cerdo tradicional, Daph. Y… ¿de qué habláis después del sexo? – le había preguntado.

\- De no mucho. – había admitido ella, añadiendo – Pero, ¿lo has _visto_ , Theo?

\- Sospecho, - dijo arrastrando las palabras – que uno no debería admitir que se come con los ojos a los amantes de su propia esposa.

Ahora se encontró con los ojos de Theo mientras su padre la dirigía hacia él.

\- Bueno, vamos a ser la segunda pareja más poderosa el mundo mágico británico. – le había dicho Theo la noche anterior.

\- Tomaré más de un compañero normal algún día. – admitió ella.

Muy apropiado, de hecho.

* * *

Theo observó cómo Daphne se acercaba a él; además, esto era sin duda algo que nunca había esperado. La cultura mágica era aún tan conservadora. Durante años supo que si quería poder tendría que ser discreto con su vida personal. Esa era la oportunidad de agarrar tanto poder, tanta influencia; que lo hizo sonreír. Tomaría una esposa por eso. Aun mejor, su esposa tendría un marido para que no se hicieran ilusiones los que hayan sido más que compañeros en su intento de tomarlo, bueno, todo.

Miró a Hermione, su muy querida e inesperada hermana. Ella lo había metido en su círculo, tomado su mundo. La Ministra de Magia le había devuelto sus sustanciales posesiones, le había presentado a su hija. ¿Cuánto tiempo, se preguntó, le llevaría hasta orquestar las demandas para hacerse Reina?

Regente.

No es que nadie lo supiera. Ellos la habían sentado en un trono y su muy estimada Dama, había establecido el mundo en el sendero que ella quería para luego entregárselo a Æthel.

Nimue, la Dama del Lago, una de las cuatro Reinas de Avalon.

\- No descarto, - había dicho ella – elegir al rey. Después de algo de poder absoluto, por supuesto.

El Rey Arturo, tomó una espada que confirmó su reinado.

Arturo. El rey fuerte.

Æthel. La reina noble.

Theo le sonrió a Daphne mientras ella le sonreía de vuelta antes de componer una estudiada expresión de seriedad apropiada para el público y el funcionario que los uniría en una vida de felicidad conyugal. Las palabras fueron dichas, las explicaciones de la seriedad de ese día y las invocaciones a una variedad de dioses en los que realmente Theo no creía.

Por supuesto, tampoco habría creído que una figura mítica podría aparecer y tomar residencia en el alma y mente de su hermana.

Antes de llegar a los votos Daphne se arrodilló delante de la niña y extendió las manos. Aparentemente confusa, Æthel levantó la mirada hacia Theo quien asintió alentadoramente en su dirección. La pequeña tomó las manos de Daphne y la miró.

\- Æthel, - dijo Daphne – tu padre es uno de mis mejores amigos y me ha pedido que me case con él. Eso significa que me encantaría ser tu…

\- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó Æthel, metiéndose a fondo en su papel.

\- Sí, - dijo Daphne – si me lo permites. ¿Qué opinas, Æthel? ¿Debo aceptar su propuesta? ¿Debo seguir adelante con esta ceremonia? ¿Me permites entrar en tu vida como tu madre? ¿O debemos omitir la parte de los votos y pasar a la comida y el baile?

Æthel se arrojó a los brazos de Daphne casi tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor cásate con él! – dijo la niña con efusividad.

\- ¿Estás segura? – bromeó Daphne – Puede que no te guste tener tanto una madre una vez que empiece a decirte que la falda es demasiado corta y que tienes que terminarte la ensalada.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! – insistió Æthel. Se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró algo al oído de Daphne, que hizo que la mujer apretara los brazos a su alrededor; eso no había sido parte de la escena ensayada.

\- Yo también te quiero. – dijo Daphne.

La multitud dejó escapar un conjunto "Ohhh" que rebotó alrededor de la sala.

\- Es la cosa más dulce que creo que he visto. – sollozó una mujer.

\- Tengo algo para ti. – le dijo Daphne a Æthel. Hermione sacó una pequeña caja de joyería de su bolsillo posándolo en la mano extendida de Daphne y la novia la abrió, enseñándole el relicario que había dentro a la niña. Æthel chilló de emoción y Daphne sacó el medallón, entregándole la ahora vacía caja de nuevo a Hermione y se dirigió a colocárselo a su nueva hija. Cuando no pudo conseguir enganchar el cierre Theo dio un paso hacia adelante ayudándola a asegurar el relicario alrededor del cuello de Æthel.

\- Te amo, princesa. – murmuró él, echándole a un lado el pelo y acabando de colocar la joya a su hija.

Æthel le dio un rápido abrazo a su padre, diciendo:

\- Cásate ya con ella, vale, porque yo quiero pastel.

Todos rieron.

El pastel _fue_ excelente.

* * *

Hermione observó a Hannah hablar con Greg y Astoria en la recepción, con una copa de vino en la mano. Hannah se acercó y Astoria cambió hábilmente al bebé – niña ahora, suponía – por la copa, mientras Hannah empezó a mecer a la pequeña, haciéndole muecas y provocándole ruidosas risas.

\- Deberías venir a visitarnos en algún momento. – dijo Neville acercándose por su espalda.

\- Aparentemente haces milagros en ese pequeño pueblo tuyo. – dijo Hermione, pero Neville sacudió la cabeza, mirando a la mujer frente a él. Ella le devolvió la mirada con firmeza y le preguntó - ¿Cómo están Dillan y el nuevo?

\- ¿Gavin? – Neville sonrió – Están genial. Narcissa tenía razón cuando dijo que estos niños se necesitaban mutuamente. Resulta que tiene un verdadero hermano, Gareth, que también vamos a adoptar. Vamos a acabar con una gran familia. Yo… esto ha sido una bendición en todo el sentido de la palabra. Algún día… algún día espero poder hacer lo mismo, reflejar la luz que has traído a nuestras vidas de vuelta a los tuyos.

Un chillido fuerte de Alicia, que había exigido bajar al suelo y moverse, los interrumpió y Neville rio cuando Hannah y Astoria intentaron interceptar a la pequeña mientras iba de un peligro a otro por el suelo sin ultrajar a la niña. Basándose en la manera que sus gritos parecían aumentar de fuerza y la forma que sus manos encontraban cada posible peligro de asfixia, el ultraje era inevitable.

\- Creo que Astoria y Greg están casi listos para volver a casa. – dijo Neville con una sonrisa y Hermione rio cuando Hannah sacó a Alicia del alcance de la planta que tenía en su punto de mira y se la entregó a su padre. Greg cogió a la niña y le devolvió un rápido gracias con una sonrisa a Hannah, quien tragó saliva, tal vez, por tenerlo tan cerca, pero también forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione se preguntó que había ocasionado esa transformación tan rápida, pero el pensamiento se diluyó cuando se volvió a hablar con el anciano señor Parkinson acerca de algunos cambios previstos en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts.

* * *

\- Bueno, querida, - dijo Theo, tumbado en el sofá mientras se frotaba los adoloridos pies después de quitarse los zapatos de vestir - ¿debemos consumar?

\- Ugh, ni siquiera bromees. – Daphne se volvió de espaldas a él – Desabróchame la cremallera.

Theo deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo y luego sacó una revista de Quidditch mientras ella se quitaba el vestido y desaparecía en su propia habitación.

\- Daph, - la llamó al cabo de varios minutos - ¿Le has dicho algo a Marcus? Se ponía de un rojo brillante cada vez que hablaba con él esta noche y tartamudeó cuando hablamos. Sabe que no voy a retarlo a un duelo por tu cuestionable virtud, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Hay alguna cuestión sobre mi virtud? – Daphne sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a su marido.

\- ¿Le has dicho algo a Marcus? – repitió, volviéndose a mirarla y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Podría haberle mencionado que me inspiraste en algo que quería intentar con él. Podría haberle enseñado la servilleta de papel con el dibujo que hiciste.

\- ¿La posición que implica el bloqueo de la estabilidad del yoga muggle? ¿La que me dijiste que no estabas segura que fuera posible?

\- Esa es.

Theo rio disimuladamente.

\- Bueno, supongo que eso lo explicaría.


	46. Maybe Not

**El segundo capítulo de hoooy. Ya queda muy, muy poco para el final, espero que lo disfrutéis aun con más ganas :D**

 **¡Que tengáis una estupenda semana!**

 **¡Besotes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 44 – Maybe Not (Tal vez no)**

Minerva McGonagall miró al otro lado de la mesa al nuevo jefe de la Junta de Administradores.

\- Percy, - dijo ella – me resulta muy difícil de creer que esto sea algo que quieras. ¿ _Artes Oscuras_? ¿En _Hogwarts_?

Percy se encogió de hombros, tensando el traje que llevaba, cortado demasiado bien para ser de bajo coste.

\- No veo cual es el problema, Directora…

\- Minerva, por favor… - dijo ella y él asintió amablemente.

\- Minerva. No te estamos pidiendo que añadas los Horrocruxes a la lista de lectura. – Percy se inclinó hacia adelante – Estamos perdiendo estudiantes, Minerva. Durante años, los padres se han preguntado si Hogwarts realmente ofrece una educación de vanguardia. La adivinación era impartida por una mujer alcohólica cuando fui estudiante aquí, seguís teniendo a un fantasma como profesor de historia y la incapacidad del colegio para mantener un profesor competente en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es legendaria. No puedes simplemente operar en uno vacío. El colegio necesita preparar a los jóvenes de Gran Bretaña para competir en el mundo moderno y eso significa que debes reorganizar el personal y el pan de estudios.

\- Pero… _Artes Oscuras. –_ dijo de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza con horror ante esa petición.

\- Las enseñan en Durmstrang. – dijo Percy – Y ahí es donde están enviando a los estudiantes más brillantes. Han ido disminuyendo decenas de personas, Minerva. He traído cincuenta años de datos y la evolución a largo plazo no está muy bien. – sacó una carpeta cuidadosamente tabulada con hojas de pergamino recortado y los dejó frente a ella.

McGonagall no los miró.

Percy la miró con cierta molestia. Había dedicado algo de tiempo en hacer esta investigación. Incluso Daphne había dejado de burlarse de él y había comenzado a ignorar los libros, carpetas y trozos de papel arrugados que había repartidos por toda la mesa. Y la había oído murmurar: "No puedo saber si has sido bueno para él, Theo, o lo has hecho aún más insoportablemente estudioso de lo que ya era."

\- Hemos pasado dos guerras hasta este momento. – se opuso McGonagall, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para que se centrase en esa reunión en lugar de en lo peculiar que se había convertido su vida personal – Difícilmente se puede esperar que los estudiantes…

\- ¿Estás culpando a las guerras de tus problemas de personal? – Percy levantó las cejas y pudo ver a McGonagall preguntarse dónde se había ido el chico torpe y con ganas de agradar a los demás. Al igual que la mayoría de personas ella probablemente extrañaba al torpe Premio Anual. Percy suspiró y una vez apagado el sonido, dijo – Los datos muestran evidentes caídas en tiempos de guerra en los resultados, pero, incluso dejando esos datos a un lado, la proyección no es buena a largo plazo, y no ha habido ningún tipo de salto significativo en la posguerra. Si no puedes cambiar eso la Junta tendrá que tomar un enfoque más práctico para la gestión de Hogwarts. Nos gustaría ver añadido a un profesor de Artes Oscuras para el próximo año, que se establezca una búsqueda para reemplazar al señor Binns y una renovación total del plan de estudios de Adivinación. Ah, y por favor, añadir una clase obligatoria de Costumbres Mágicas para todos los estudiantes nacidos de muggles; no hay razón para que deban luchar por integrarse de la manera que lo hacen.

Ese, por supuesto, sería un puesto temporal, pensó Percy. A pesar de eso no había ninguna razón para decírselo a McGonagall.

Minerva bajó la mirada hacia los informes delante de ella, casi temblando de rabia.

\- Esto es indignante.

\- No, – dijo Percy con calma – lo que es indignante es la manera que el colegio ha defraudado a sus estudiantes durante décadas. Hay que pararlo ahora. Y si no se puede parar bajo tu supervisión, Minerva, podrás ser reemplazada. El año escolar está punto de terminar y tendrás todo el verano para encontrar nuevas contrataciones y obtener otro plan de estudios en su lugar. – se puso en pie – Ha sido un placer verte.

McGonagall se puso en pie y lo miró, sus labios se estrecharon en una delgada línea cortando su rostro.

\- Debes dejar la gestión del colegio a los profesionales en educación, Percy. Esto no es un laboratorio de pociones; no puedes manejar a los estudiantes de la manera que harías con un negocio o un departamento gubernamental.

\- Muéstrame que puedes obtener resultados y estaremos encantados de dejarte la gestión del colegio. Estaré echando un ojo a los listados de trabajo y me gustaría conocer tu elección final. ¿Tal vez podríamos organizar una pequeña fiesta al final del verano para dar la bienvenida al nuevo personal? Eso se lo dejo a tu impecable juicio, por supuesto. Que tengas un buen día, Minerva.

Se detuvo una vez fuera de la puerta del despacho y escuchó a McGonagall maldecir. ¿Quién podía imaginarse que McGonagall podía decir tales cosas?

* * *

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas? – preguntó Hannah mientras jugaba al cucú con Alicia. Los tres niños pequeños estaban fuera jugando a ser dragones, rugiéndose el uno al otro y pretendiendo volar, Neville estaba sacando las tazas de té y sirviendo a todo el mundo. Astoria había traído un pastel, disculpándose por haberlo comprado en lugar de haberlo hecho ella.

\- No me enseñaron algo tan útil como cocinar. – había admitido Astoria, pero Hannah y Neville desdeñaron su turbación.

\- No hay ninguna inherente virtud en hacer un pastel. – había dicho Hannah – y este se ve maravilloso.

Greg resopló ante la idea de dejar el círculo interno de la Dama.

\- No es sólo que las políticas de jubilación estén muertas, – dijo él – es que… la verdad es que la quiero.

\- Todos lo hacemos. – admitió Astoria. Astoria y Hannah habían conectado casi de inmediato con los niños y después de la primera incomoda hora del té, urdida sobre todo como una manera de que Hannah se demostrase a sí misma que ya no estaba congelada por el miedo, hasta convertirse en reuniones periódicas entre las dos parejas. Greg tenía, como se había visto después, una habilidad especial para jugar con los niños pequeños y mantenerlos ocupados y Hannah se encontró agradecida de que él pudiera cansarlos de una manera que ella no podía.

\- Ella es magia. – dijo Greg – Autentica y verdadera magia. Cuando digo "mi vida es suya", no estoy siendo poético ni estoy hablando de lo que ocurrió con Pansy, es que no quiero dejarla.

\- Sólo deseo… - dijo Astoria, pero se detuvo y enrojeció.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hannah.

\- Que no fuera tan… está tan…

\- ¿Poseída? – preguntó Neville algo irónicamente. Habían discutido los problemas con Nimue con cierto detenimiento.

\- Perdida. – dijo Astoria – Yo diría perdida.

Hannah miró a Alicia por un momento y dijo:

\- Greg, ¿amas a tu hija?

\- Por supuesto que sí. – dijo él, ofendido.

\- ¿Tu vida es suya?

\- Sí. – contestó, observando confundido como Hannah cortaba el pastel que había traído Astoria y dejaba una porción delante de él.

\- ¿Dejarías que se pusiera un caramelo duro en la boca? ¿Incluso si ella realmente, realmente lo quisiera? ¿Incluso si gritara cuando se lo alejaras? – Hannah terminó de repartir el pastel entre los adultos y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento.

\- Por supuesto que no. – dijo Greg, impacientemente – Hay riesgo de asfixia. No soy totalmente inútil en esto, sabes.

\- Ella es una especie de genio por descubrir. – murmuró Astoria.

\- A veces cuidar de las personas que amamos significa ayudar a mantenerlos alejados de sus propios daños. – dijo Hannah en voz baja mientras Neville besaba la parte superior de su cabeza y Greg parpadeaba un par de veces.

* * *

 _Bill Weasley, héroe de guerra, ha sido hallado muerto en su jardín este martes. El cuerpo fue llevado a San Mungo para practicarle una autopsia a petición de su madre, pero no se encontró nada extraño involucrado. El funeral será el sábado; la familia pide que en lugar de flores se envíen donaciones al Fondo de Investigación de Licantropía._

Daphne dejó el artículo con la foto adjunta de la afligida viuda sobre la mesa de la celda de Bill. El aullido de rabia y desesperación cuando él se despertó y lo encontró se pudo oír en toda la Mansión.

* * *

Molly se sentó en el escritorio de la Sanadora. Habían pasado toda la mañana haciéndole pruebas, intentando averiguar por qué tenía todos esos dolores de cabeza.

\- Siento como se me hubiera ido por ahí con un grupo de mortífagos. – le había dicho a la Sanadora – No los recuerdo acercándose, simplemente pierdo el conocimiento y cuando vuelvo es obvio que el tiempo se ha parado porque las cosas son _diferentes._ Las sillas han sido movidas, los platos están fuera y así sucesivamente, pero yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada de eso. Y cuando vuelvo a mi cabeza me martillea y me duele todo el cuerpo. Usualmente tengo que acostarme para el resto del día.

Ahora la Sanadora la estaba observando y juntó las manos delante de ella.

\- ¿Cuántas maldiciones recibiste durante la guerra? – preguntó – Específicamente, ¿cuántas _imperdonables_ recibiste durante la guerra?

\- Ninguna. – dijo Molly, mirándola con confusión.

\- Hmm. – la mujer se echó hacia atrás y volvió a mirar los informes frente a ella – Los datos escaneados parecen de alguien que ha sido sometido repetidas veces a la maldición Cruciatus. ¿Cuándo comenzaron estos dolores de cabeza?

\- Después de la muerte de Ronald. – dijo Molly – Creí que probablemente era estrés, para ser honesta.

La mujer hojeó sus papeles un momento más.

\- ¿Alguien alteró tu memoria durante la guerra? Sé que trabajaste para la Orden y no te estoy pidiendo que reveles ninguna información confidencial. Simplemente… ¿es posible que te hayas alterado tus recuerdos o los hayas ocultado? Cómo si usaras un Pensadero de forma regular, por ejemplo, o ¿alguien planeó desmemoriarte?

\- No que yo sepa. – dijo Molly, estrechando los ojos – Sé que la Orden ha sido vilipendiada últimamente en la prensa, pero robar los recuerdos de las personas no era exactamente algo que hiciéramos. Supongo que es posible que se realizara en casos extremos, pero apenas era "rutinario" o "habitual".

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó la Sanadora.

\- Bastante segura. – dijo Molly, erizándose.

La Sanadora suspiró, recostándose contra su asiento.

\- Así que… - arrastró la voz – Tu perfil es el de alguien que ha sido torturada en varias ocasiones y que su memoria ha sido alterada para eliminar todos los recuerdos de la experiencia. Es algo que hacemos bastante poco por los supervivientes de la guerra; cuando los recuerdos son simplemente demasiados para vivir con ellos, cuando no pueden seguir adelante con el tratamiento, tenemos a un Sanador Mental que se lleva esos recuerdos. Es un tratamiento controvertido, pero que hace maravillas en algunas personas que realmente sufren; he visto resultados como estos antes y… Molly Weasley, ¿quién te ha torturado? ¿Necesitas información sobre algún refugio para mujeres? Porque nadie puede hacerte daño, sin importar el número de hijos que hayas tenido ni lo héroe que fue tu marido durante la guerra, no significa que sea aceptable que él…

Molly cortó a la mujer.

\- Arthur no me ha maltratado. – dijo, ofendida - ¡Déjame ver los informes! – extendió la mano para alcanzar los documentos mientras Blaise Zabini abría la puerta de la oficina y se deslizaba dentro.

\- Esto es una conferencia privada. – dijo la Sanadora – Vas a tener que esperar en…

\- _Obliviate. –_ dijo Blaise y empezó a recoger los papeles.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – exigió Molly.

Blaise se volvió hacia ella y le dijo, con una sonrisa:

\- Fue bueno que Luna pasara por aquí y te viera. He odiado tener que arreglar un desastre más grande que sólo un Sanador. Pero, tss, Molly, tan molesta como tú. Hemos disfrutado contigo este tiempo, castigada por ayudar a tu querido Ronald, pero parece que el tiempo de juego ha terminado y es el momento de que le pongas fin a todo. Intenta hacer que el sonido de la nota de suicidio sea convincentemente angustiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Molly Weasley puso las manos en sus caderas.

\- No sé qué crees que estás hablando, pero…

\- _Imperius._

* * *

 _Molly Weasley ha sido hallada muerta en su casa este jueves. El resto de la familia no ha podido ser contactada para hacer declaraciones, pero un Auror confirmó, extraoficialmente, que la causa oficial de la muerte fue el suicidio. "Creo que fue simplemente demasiado para ella, la pérdida de Bill." Dijo el Auror "Había estado luchando desde la muerte de Ginny y Ronald. Mi corazón se rompe por ella. Espero que la gente la tenga en su pensamiento." El Auror confirmó que habían encontrado una nota de suicido en la escena; pero se negó a revelar su contenido._

Hermione levantó la mirada de la pequeña nota en el _Profeta_ hasta Blaise quien le sonrió desde donde se encontraba.

\- La nota de suicidio ha sido un buen toque. – dijo ella.

\- Creí que lo apreciarías. – le contestó él.

* * *

Hermione se sentó con George y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

\- ¿Has venido a matarme también? – preguntó él, con voz apagada.

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

\- George, - dijo Hermione – no creo que estés… creo que necesitas un descanso. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, algo que te va a sacar de la cuidad por un tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros, sin hablar y Hermione miró detrás de él hacia Neville, que estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

\- George, - Hermione lo intentó de nuevo - ¿crees que podrías ir hasta el pueblo de Neville y abrir una pequeña tienda allí arriba? Podríamos poner a alguien que se encargara de tu negocio principal, no sería necesario que lo cerraras, pero…

\- ¿Es una orden? – preguntó George, aun sin ninguna expresión en su tono de voz.

Hermione apretó sus manos.

\- Sí, George. Es una orden. Irás al pequeño pueblo de Neville. Abrirás una tienda, algo pequeño. Hannah y Neville necesitan ayuda con sus hijos y, ya sabes, si comenzaras a sentirte algo mejor podrías adoptar alguno de los huérfanos. Eres bueno con las familias amplias, ¿no?

George finalmente reaccionó, por lo menos un poco.

\- Podría hacer eso. – dijo.

Neville apartándose de la pared en la que estaba apoyado, le ofreció la mano a George.

\- Vamos. – le dijo – No soy bueno con las bromas y tengo hasta tres hijos. Si no los ayudas terminaran siendo unos inútiles sin sentido del humor como yo.

\- Sin embargo, eres bueno con la espada. – dijo George.

\- Bueno, todas las espadas mágicas, pero no hay varitas trucadas que hagan aburrir a un niño. – dijo Neville y George casi sonrió.

\- Puedo hacer varitas trucadas. – dijo - ¿Dónde viviré?

Neville se encogió de hombros.

\- Oh, fácilmente hay media docena de casas de campo mágicas abandonadas, alrededor de la arboleda y el pequeño lago. Estoy seguro de que Hermione puede arreglar lo de la expropiación y apoderarse de una de ellas para ti. No son nada extravagantes. No hay las mansiones de Wiltshire, - dijo con una mirada hacia Hermione – pero para alguien que quiera una vida tranquila, son perfectas.

\- Eso suena… bien. – dijo George – Eso suena… suena bien.

\- El bien es lo que hacemos. – dijo Neville, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

* * *

El paso de Hermione cuando entró en la habitación era lo suficientemente indeciso como para poner nervioso a Draco. Se retorcía las manos y sentándose en la cama, lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos acaramelados. Si tuviera que adivinar que expresaba era una combinación de esperanza y miedo. Se sentó junto a ella, pasando una de sus manos sobre sus rizos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

\- Yo… no he estado prestando atención, - balbuceó Hermione – y el Sanador me dijo que debía esperar que las cosas fueran irregulares durante algún tiempo de todos modos, así que… pero…

\- No te sigo. – dijo Draco tan gentilmente como pudo.

\- Tengo un retraso. – dijo finalmente.

Le tomó un momento procesar lo que eso significaba. Casi preguntó: "¿un retraso en qué?" antes de que se percatara de que era un _retraso._

\- ¿Lo has comprobado? – preguntó Draco, intentando limitar la emoción en la voz, la cruda _esperanza_ de que esto significara lo que él pensaba que significaba.

\- No me he atrevido. – admitió Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres… - se detuvo.

Ella asintió, pero también comenzó a llorar. Gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Draco tiró de ella en un abrazo.

\- Más que cualquier otra cosa. – dijo Hermione.

\- Yo también. – dijo él – Tú, yo y una cabaña en algún lugar del norte, un lugar tan aislado en el que nadie pueda encontrarnos y bebés regordetes y… - su voz se quebró – y bebés regordetes y nada de política.

\- ¿De verdad? – sorbió la nariz y entonces, inclinándose hacia atrás y apartándose el pelo de los ojos, estudió el rostro de Draco – Hicimos esto por el poder, Draco. ¿Realmente quieres renunciar a eso? ¿ _Tú_?

\- Daría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo. – susurró él. Entonces, una maliciosa sonrisa se retorció en sus labios – Además, Nimue no gobierna, proclama, ¿no?

\- Tú querías que ella proclamara a nuestro hijo. – dijo Hermione, todavía mirándolo.

\- Quería. – admitió Draco – No quiero. – miró a la lejanía, observando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador – No sé si podría sobrevivir a otro ataque contra ti o nuestro hijo, Hermione. Yo… apenas puedo aferrarme a la cordura en algunos días. A veces estoy tan enfadado que quiero quemar el mundo, quiero matar a todas las personas que estuvieron en esa sala y no detuvieron a Ron. Quiero que sufran. Quiero que sufran y sufran y sufran y sufran. – su voz se rompió y hundió el rostro entre sus manos – Yo… No estoy seguro de que me guste en qué me he convertido. Se ha vuelto demasiado fácil. Si alguien intentara hacerte daño otra vez… creo que podría convertirme en Bella. A veces me preguntó si ya lo soy.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Hermione en voz baja – Yo también. – puso las manos sobre las mejillas de Draco, por encima de sus propias manos y le levantó la cara suavemente hasta que sus miradas volvieron a juntarse - ¿Tal vez podrías empezar a localizar una cabaña?

\- Creo que podría hacer eso. – dijo él – Si quisieras.

\- ¿Tal vez junto a un lago? – dijo Hermione y él rio, un débil sonido que se expandió por la habitación.

\- ¿Realmente estaremos atrapados con ella para siempre?

\- Creo que sí. – admitió Hermione y Draco suspiró - ¿Lo comprobarías? – preguntó.

Draco sacó la varita, lanzando un rápido _revelio._ La pequeña chispa que brilló por encima de su abdomen le hizo contener el aliento. Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, al igual que Draco, quien la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y empezó a repartir besos por todo su rostro.

\- Esta vez será diferente. – prometió él – Nadie te hará daño. Nadie te _tocará._ Nadie hará daño a nuestro hijo. Nadie. Jamás. Nos iremos a una cabaña y le enseñaremos a nadar en el lago y a volar demasiado rápido en escoba y te enfadarás conmigo por haberle comprado la estúpida escoba y murmurarás que debería haber mejores restricciones para esa cosa y viviremos felices para siempre, ¿verdad?

\- Felices para siempre. – repitió ella.

\- Pobre Theo. – dijo Draco un momento después – Ese bastardo va a estar atrapado en dirigir el país.

\- Bueno, - dijo Hermione, hipando entre lágrimas – tiene a Percy.

\- Si se supone que eso le hace sentir mucho mejor, es peor de lo que esperaba. – dijo Draco y, ante eso, ambos se echaron a reír.


	47. Shifts

**¡Holaaaaaa!**

 **Hoy no tenía pensado publicar ningún cap, pero es que me he enterado que es el cumple de mi querida y adorada Nixie! Muchísimas Felicidades mi niña, espero que tengas un maravilloso día, que te dedico este capítulo con todo mi amor y que cumplas muchísimos más (Y espero que para el próximo me invites a la fiesta, bitch xD, sabes que te quierooo).**

 **Estoy súper liada, empezando una nueva mudanza... (hasta las narices estoy) y además quiero empezar a escribir nuevo cap de Éxtasis Líquido (James/Lily/Sirius MuuuajjAJJjajjA) y algo más que ya os contaré ;)**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo y millones de besos y gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, sois enormes!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 45 – Shifts (Cambios)**

\- Has pasado un momento muy difícil. – dijo Hermione mientras Arthur Weasley se sentaba en el borde de la silla, intentando no mirar alrededor del despacho de la castaña – Has perdido a tres hijos hace poco, a tu esposa. Sólo quedan George, Percy y Charlie, ¿no?

Arthur asintió.

\- Theo y Percy han estado trabajando estrechamente en la reconstrucción del plan de estudios de Hogwarts. – continuó Hermione. Disfrutó de la falta total de comprensión del pobre hombre de que lo poco que sentía Theo por Percy había salvado la propia vida de Arthur y la de Charlie. Diablos, incluso había salvado a Bill, a pesar de que ahora estuviera desmemoriado y trabajando como guardia de seguridad en un banco de Cardiff.

También había desmemoriado a Fleur y enviado a la mujer de camino a Gales. Ahora el hombre teóricamente muerto y su esposa desaparecida se habían reunido y, si los informes eran precisos, estaban viviendo felizmente como la clase trabajadora muggle.

Y la gente la acusaba de ser malvada.

Molly ciertamente lo había hecho.

Bueno, Molly ya no estaba y había decidido respetar la petición bastante formal de Theo de que dejara de arreglar las muertes de las personas de la familia de su amante. El bastardo manipulador la había expresado de una manera que no podía negarse sin parecer técnicamente irracional que le molestara tanto, pero, después de todo, ese tipo de astucia era lo que le había hecho dejar el país en sus capaces manos hasta que Æthel fuera mayor de edad.

A Charlie simplemente podía ignorarlo. Estaba haciendo sus cosas con los dragones y Neville estaba ayudando a George a instalarse en una casa de campo junto a él. Eso la dejaba sólo por tratar con Arthur, el vago, noble y poco inteligente Arthur al que había prometido no matar y encontrarle un lugar en el nuevo Ministerio.

\- Entenderás, por supuesto, - dijo Hermione – que aunque me gustaría encontrar un lugar para ti en esta administración, debido a tu continua afiliación con la Orden del Fénix es difícil confiar en ti.

Él asintió de nuevo, con una especie de resignada y silenciosa desesperación.

\- Sin embargo, - continuó ella – eres un _burócrata_ muy capaz y no me gustaría perder tu competencia y experiencia, tú y tu difunta esposa estabais muy involucrados con el orfanato, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – contestó él, con la misma inamovible expresión y Hermione se tragó una sonrisa. Arthur sabía, por supuesto, que ella sabía exactamente cómo habían estado de involucrados ya que se había convertido en su proyecto especial.

\- ¿Tal vez podrías trabajar para ayudar a la transición de colocar a esos niños en buenas familias? Tienes bastante experiencia con niños, por supuesto, por lo que me pareces la incorporación perfecta.

Hermione se preguntó cuántas veces podría retorcer el cuchillo antes de que el hombre frente a ella le devolviera el golpe.

Al parecer, más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

No era de extrañar que Molly hubiera pisoteado simplemente al pobre hombre. Sintió un poco de lastima por él cuando éste dijo:

\- Eso… eso sería genial. Gracias por confiar en mí, Ministra.

\- ¿Confiar en ti? – Hermione echó la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo lentamente y él tragó saliva duramente – Digamos, en cambio, que te conozco. No me falles, señor Weasley.

* * *

Cuando Luna llegó a casa Blaise estaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y un montón de libros repartidos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Duplicar pergaminos? – preguntó ella, agitando la bolsa del suelo, pero Blaise sacudió la cabeza y, despertando su interés, se sentó junto a él levantando uno de los tomos – _Líneas Ley en Gran Bretaña. –_ leyó el título del libro y arqueó un ceja - ¿Más investigación sobre Nimue?

\- No, - Blaise tamborileó los dedos contra el suelo de la concentración – bueno, sí, pero no exactamente. Es el… hay un montón de magia que Hogwarts no cubría exactamente y no he hecho ningún tipo de práctica en el Departamento de Misterios ni nada.

\- Idiotas, en su mayoría. – Luna desestimó a todos los investigadores de alto secreto del gobierno con evidente desdén – El verdadero trabajo se realiza por bichos raros en los sótanos. ¿Qué te interesa?

\- Neville, - dijo Blaise – y qué está pasando en su pequeño pueblo. Hermione envió a George allí para descansar. Él y Hannah han adoptado a tres niños, todos ellos vasallos de Æthel. Greg y Hannah han llegado algún tipo de… nunca hubiera esperado de ella algo que no fuera retroceder ante él, pero Greg y Astoria de alguna manera se han hecho _amigos_ de ellos.

\- ¿Piensas en traición? – Luna sonaba divertida.

\- No. – Blaise dejó escapar la palabra – Nada es tan sencillo.

* * *

George observó el interior de la casa con una mirada un tanto dudosa en su cara. Estaba desordenada y llena de polvo, había una ventana rota desde hacía mucho tiempo y una agresiva zarza de frambuesas se había aferrado a las cortinas destrozándolas.

\- Esta es, querido. – dijo Hannah, pasando junto a él y pateando un cojín de su camino. El relleno se escapó de un desgarro en el tejido esparciéndose en el aire antes de establecerse, añadiendo una cuajada capa naranja y marrón al ya existente polvo.

La expresión en la cara de Hannah trajo la más pequeña de las sonrisas en la de George.

Astoria también pasó junto a él, dirigiéndose al centro de la sala y se puso las manos en las caderas.

\- Definitivamente podemos trabajar con esto. – dijo – Mira ese arco. – agitó la mano hacia una entrada curvada que daba acceso a lo que parecía la zona de comedor en alguna época atrás.

\- Y los muebles empotrados. – dijo Hannah entusiasmada, abriendo un armario que George no había visto y ahuyentando un boggart con forma de Greg sin vacilar – Este lugar tiene una buena estructura, George.

\- Está sucio. – dijo Neville, permaneciendo inmóvil en el umbral ya que ambas mujeres habían empezado a deshacerse del polvo y reparar el cristal roto con un vigor que lo asustó.

\- Es un pequeño proyecto, – admitió Hannah – pero podemos tenerlo listo en muy poco tiempo.

\- Voy a llamar a Daphne por Red Flu. – murmuró Astoria después del decimocuarto hechizo de limpieza – Estoy segura de que conoce el nombre de una buena empresa de limpieza. Esto podría demandar el trabajo de…

\- Buena idea, - dijo Hannah – Mientras ellos tratan con el polvo… George, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero no deberías sentarte en ese sofá, porque creo que podría estar infestado de duendecillos, un ligero problema de plagas, Neville, querido, no toques eso… nosotros podemos ir amueblándolo y…

\- Cortinas, - dijo Astoria – y un nuevo conjunto de muebles para el salón y…

\- Y vajillas. – dijo Hannah, con un brillo en los ojos – Y ropa de cama y…

\- Y necesitará una mujer de la limpieza. – dijo Astoria – Tal vez interna. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres.

\- Conozco a una chica. – dijo Hannah – Un poco más joven que nosotros, pero estaba en Hufflepuff conmigo, muy agradable y es un genio en la cocina. Sus padre son un poco duros y podría usar este lugar para…

\- Perfecto. – dijo Astoria y cuando se volvió a mirar hacia George Weasley éste palideció. Era fácil olvidar que esta dulce mujer, perpetuamente corriendo detrás de su niña, era tan inteligente y tan intrigante como su hermana mayor. Podía verla diseñando invitaciones de boda ya en su cabeza.

\- No te importaría acoger a una chica aquí, ¿verdad, George? ¿Una persona con la necesidad de un lugar para refugiarse? Realmente sería mutuamente beneficioso ya que estoy segura que no sabes cocinar en absoluto y ella evitaría que vivieras en la inmundicia y…

\- Por supuesto que no le importaría. – Hannah tomó el brazo de Astoria y la condujo por las escaleras – Vamos a echar un vistazo arriba. Creo que tendremos que hacer una lista con lo que pedir. ¿Crees que Daphne sabe…

Y entonces quedaron fuera del alcance de los oídos al traspasar y cerrar alguna puerta del segundo piso de la casa de campo en mal estado, dejando en un silencio que parecía burlarse de los hombres que habían dejado atrás.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó George a Neville con voz cautelosa en ese silencio.

\- Creo que has sido víctima de un emparejamiento. – pareciendo un poco emboscado él mismo – Y, si tienes alguna firme preferencia de lo que quieres que parezca este lugar cuando hayamos terminado, me aseguraría de decírselo a ellas, bueno, ahora antes de que se aparezcan en Londres y empiecen a comprar…

Se escuchó un "plop" desde el piso de arriba.

\- Demasiado tarde. – dijo George, pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y miraba alrededor de la casa con un aire casi esperanzador – Es bastante agradable, ¿no?

Neville observó la polvorienta y sucia habitación, con sucias ventanas y un sofá infestado y, en voz muy baja, dijo:

\- Sí, lo es. Bienvenido a casa, amigo.

* * *

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Daphne lanzó el puño al aire, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. Percy, trabajando en barreras de silenciamiento y hechizos de estabilización por lo que había pasado en la habitación de Theo, levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quiero saberlo? – preguntó él.

\- Este estúpido pergamino que muestra el nacimiento de todos los bebés mágicos en Gran Bretaña. – graznó Daphne – Finalmente he conseguido hacer una copia de esa maldita cosa que realmente funcione. Ahora tenemos nuestro propio sistema de notificaciones. – le sonrió a Percy - ¿Quién se habría imaginado que esta sería la parte más dura? – desvió la mirada hacia el reloj – Hablando de dureza, Marcus llegará pronto.

Le divertía que Percy todavía pudiera ruborizarse.

* * *

Draco se sentó junto a su esposa, la terrible Ministra de Magia, en mitad del suelo de la sala de estar. Estaba en la cansada etapa inicial del embarazo, una de las etapas más difícil de hacer frente, porque no quería decírselo absolutamente a nadie.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Theo? – había preguntado Draco y ella asintió.

\- No podría soportar su compasión si… - entonces fue él el que asintió. Esta vez lo mantendrían en secreto hasta que no pudieran ocultarlo más.

Ahora Draco arrojó otra carta al juego del Snap Explosivo y rio entre dientes mientras la tomaba de la mano.

\- Y pensar que eres un genio de la estrategia. – la picó.

\- Este juego depende mucho de la suerte. – objetó ella mientras recogía las cartas para jugar otra ronda.

\- _Y_ habilidad. – dijo Draco – Algo que a ti, querida, te falta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y lo miró.

\- Te podría mostrar mis habilidades en otras áreas, si quieres. – sin embargo, su lascivia quedó algo rebajada por la manera en que bostezó.

\- O podría masajear tus pies. – sugirió Draco, enviando las cartas de nuevo a su cajón.

\- Eso estaría genial. – admitió Hermione – Lo siento, tengo cansancio en todo el…

Draco la cortó arrodillándose frente a ella y posando un dedo en sus labios.

\- Te amo. – dijo – Y estás embarazada de nuestro hijo, no te disculpes por estar cansada como resultado.

\- Mandón, - dijo Hermione, bostezando de nuevo – pesado, idiota arrogante.

\- Por supuesto, - dijo, cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hacia el dormitorio – Y un malvado matón, lo sé. Pero no me querrías de ninguna otra manera.

\- Siempre y cuando estés conmigo, – dijo ella, acomodándose en su pecho – Puedes ser lo que te apetezca.

\- Siempre y cuando estés conmigo, – Draco repitió sus palabras – serás quien quieras.

\- Hecho. – dijo ella.

* * *

Se aparecieron en el borde de la propiedad de Hogwarts, entonces Blaise se metió bajo la capa de invisibilidad, mientras Percy esperaba, con una profunda paciencia, que alguien le dejara entrar por la puerta. Percy caminaba por el sendero con la joven profesora de Estudios Muggles, una mujer que no conocía, y la dejó hablar sobre literatura muggle mientras Blaise marchaba hacia el despacho de la Directora para reemplazar el pergamino mágico que notificaba todos los nacimientos mágicos.

La capa de invisibilidad era una cosa práctica y poderosa.

Ciertamente Ron lo constató así.

Harry también.

Blaise se preguntó, mientras guardaba el pergamino, si alguien había pensado decirle a Hermione que habían descubierto, ese día que sacrificaron a Kingsley, que Harry no había sido del todo cómplice de los planes de Ron, o, por lo menos no lo suficiente cómplice como para prestarle la capa al hombre.

Sospechaba que deberían hacérselo saber antes de que matara accidentalmente a Harry.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo van los planes para dominar el mundo? – preguntó Harry cuando Hermione entró en su celda para la sesión de regodeo semanal - ¿Apoderándote de Francia aún?

Se la veía un poco pálida y cansada esta semana. Tenía bolsas en los ojos y su piel parecía más oleosa de lo normal. Harry decidió no comentarlo; hablar del pésimo estado de tu carcelero probablemente no sería la decisión más acertada.

\- No, - dijo ella – ya hemos decidido no ir contra Francia.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿a quién has matado esta semana?

\- A nadie, realmente. – dijo Hermione – No he matado a nadie desde hace un tiempo. – se miró las uñas y Harry observó cómo se preocupaba por las cutículas – Ni siquiera he matado a Bill cuando ha sido nuestro sujeto de pruebas para el proyecto de intercambio de niños, simplemente le desmemorié y lo envié a vivir con Fleur. Son asquerosamente felices.

\- Tienes que odiar cuando la gente es feliz. – Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Molly está muerta. – dijo Hermione y él palideció.

\- Pensaba que habías dicho que no habías matado a nadie. – dijo Harry.

\- Técnicamente se suicidó. – Hermione levantó la vista hacia él, con los ojos casi vacíos – Verás, ayudó a Ron a matar a nuestro bebé y eso significaba que debía morir.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Harry.

\- Blaise le lanzó un Imperius. – dijo Hermione – Es muy bueno en eso.

\- Una habilidad de la que estar orgullosos. – dijo Harry, sin ninguna inflexión en la voz - ¿Alguien más?

\- Shacklebolt. – admitió ella.

\- ¿Él también ayudó a Ron? – preguntó Harry sintiéndose un poco enfermo ante la idea, preguntándose si sería verdad.

\- Le dio un libro con hechizos. – dijo Hermione. De nuevo estaba mirando sus uñas - _Terminetur graviditate._

\- Mi latín no es muy bueno. – dijo Harry, con la voz extremadamente suave en su celda - ¿Qué significa?

\- Poner fin al embarazo. – susurró Hermione.

Harry cerró los ojos. Oh, Ron, pensó. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho a propósito? Pensaba que debía ser un error, que Ron había atacado de esa manera por estar enfadado. Pero lo había preparado. Lo había planeado. Harry hundió la cabeza entre sus manos mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- Lo siento mucho, Hermione. – dijo – Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

* * *

Blaise empezó a organizar las manifestaciones una vez hubo salido del colegio.

\- Reina. – gritaba la gente mientras caminaban – Queremos una Reina.

 _El Profeta_ publicó editoriales instando al regreso de los días dónde la gente tenía un líder en el que confiaban, uno seleccionado por el poder mágico en lugar de por favores políticos.

\- ¿Porque somos malísimos en política? – preguntó Hermione cuando leyó uno de esos artículos y Theo rio.

Niños enviaban peticiones pidiendo que Hermione fuera Reina con firmas grandes y encantadas con tinta de colores que el _Profeta_ reproducía a la perfección.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – se preguntaban los hastiados ciudadanos unos a otros – Ministro es un cargo de por vida, ¿no es así? Mejor elevar un sucesor al puesto que cualquier político de pacotilla al azar.

Para la tercera marcha Marcus ya tenía como un arte el control de la multitud. La gente se reunía y marchaba, gritando sus demandas. Cualquiera que pudiera pensar en empezar una pelea era aislado del grupo, confundido y echado del lugar. En la cuarta Hermione apareció, protestando entre risas de que ella difícilmente era de la realeza.

\- Serás de la realeza si te colocamos una corona en la cabeza. – gritó alguien y Hermione rio de nuevo, una sonrisa política entre sus labios y saludó con la mano.


	48. Raise their Family

**¡Estoooooooy vivaaa!**

 **De verdad que siento no haber estado por aquí, ni actualizar más a menudo como venía siendo costumbre, perooo en mi defensa diré que soy una persona (noo, un calamar no te jode...) que se estresa con demasiada facilidad, la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes y entre los exámenes finales y que se me ha roto la tecla "O" del teclado y tengo que aporrearla tres veces por lo menos para que se escriba pueeees... me cabrea, me entran ganas de lanzar el ordenador por la ventana y verlo reventado contra el pavimento, por eso no he estado por aquí, espero que me comprendáis, aunque sea un poco :)**

 **Enn fin, para aquellos que estaban preocupados, no me ha pasado nada estoy absolutamente genial y llena de energía, así que siento haberos preocupado e intentaré esta semana traeros los dos caps que quedan de esta historia, ¡lo prometooo! SALESIA, mil gracias por tu comentario no sabes la sonrisa que me sacaste, aiss es que te comía a besos y te ahogaba a abrazos de oso cariñoso de las cavernas, pero no te preocupes por mi estoy geniaaaal y esperoo que tu también lo estés o aun mejor!**

 **En el próximo cap contestaré reviews con algo más de paciencia, eso también lo prometo, pero ahora con la tecla jodida no puedo, tengo que mentalizarme para no acabar con la vida de mi ordenador...**

 **¡Millones de besoteees!**

 **PD: el capítulo no está corregido así que si encontráis dedazos o errores, de antemano lo siento, cuando acabe la historia la editaré para corregirlos.**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 46 - Raise their Family**

Narcissa Malfoy sonrió mientras ella servía el té. Las tazas de cristal de color verde eran una adición hermosa en su colección y se detuvo un momento para admirar la formación de grietas en el esmalte y la manera que el oro había sido utilizado para reparar una de las tazas.

\- Siempre es un placer verte, – dijo Eustacia Parkinson mientras ponía leche en su taza de té – pero, discúlpame, ¿me pregunto qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿No es posible que simplemente quiera el placer de tu compañía? – preguntó Narcissa - ¿Un terrón o dos?

\- Dos, por favor. – dijo Eustacia – Y es poco probable.

Narcissa sonrió mientras tomaba un delicado sorbo. Confiaba que Eustacia no tuviera paciencia para estos juegos.

\- Busco a alguien que me ayude con un proyecto bastante sensible. – Eustacia encaró una de sus cuidadas cejas - ¿Qué opinas sobre la adopción?

Eustacia dejó pasar un momento antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Pensaba que el orfanato había sido casi completamente desmantelado y que Arthur Weasley estaba supervisando el cierre. Es una buena elección, creo.

\- Sí, - reconoció Narcissa – y va bastante bien. ¿Sabías que George Weasley está adoptando varios niños?

\- ¿Soltero? – Eustacia permitió que un toque se sorpresa se deslizara en su tono de voz.

\- Creo que no por mucho tiempo. – dijo Narcissa en voz baja y ante la curiosa expresión de Eustacia, añadió – Una Hufflepuff, algo más joven que él. Astoria Greengrass, perdón, Goyle, la encontró y se ha metido en la vida del hombre como ama de llaves.

\- ¿Una de las nuestras? – preguntó Eustacia.

\- Relacionada con los Bullstrodes, – reconoció Narcissa – la descendencia ha sido principalmente a través de las líneas del linaje materno.

\- Bueno, eso es un cabo suelto atado. – dijo Eustacia.

\- El orfanato es, bueno, digamos que un problema _finito_. – dijo Narcissa – Una vergüenza, sin duda, pero terminada. Tengo un problema más a largo plazo que debes considerar.

\- ¿Uno que implica adopción? – preguntó Eustacia.

Narcissa asintió.

\- Requiere discreción, un compromiso combinado con los valores tradicionales y con una, he de decir, actitud flexible con respecto a la pureza de sangre.

\- ¿Y moral?

\- La flexibilidad en eso también sería óptima.

\- Has conseguido captar mi interés. – dijo Eustacia, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y tomando un sorbo de té - ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- ¿Nunca te ha parecido lamentable que algunos niños mágicos sean hijos de padres no mágicos? – preguntó Narcissa.

\- En efecto, - dijo Eustacia – un misterio, lo admito. ¿Abuelos Squibs? ¿Aparición espontanea de magia?

\- No obstante, pasa, y son criados en la ignorancia de sus capacidades, forzados a integrarse en nuestro mundo justo en la cúspide de la pubertad…

\- Es una receta para el desastre. – admitió Eustacia – Realmente, me sorprende que el nivel de prejuicios sea tan bajo como lo es.

\- Los niños mágicos son muy valiosos. – dijo Narcissa – Todos ellos deberían ser criados por padres mágicos que puedan guiarlos en los primeros episodios de magia accidental, ayudarlos a aprender a navegar en nuestra ciertamente insular cultura.

\- Asumo que sus padres naturales se mantendrían inconscientes…

\- De todo. Lloraran la muerte de los cambiantes.

\- La muerte súbita es trágica, – dijo Eustacia – pero sucede.

\- ¿Entiendes la necesidad de discreción y de lealtad absoluta? – Narcissa casi susurraba.

\- De hecho, esto, es un problema constante. – Eustacia frunció el ceño – Creo que tener un puñado de familias seleccionadas que adopten estos niños en cada generación sería lo mejor. Mantener la información en un círculo cerrado.

Narcissa sonrió.

\- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Eustacia las tenía y ambas mujeres pasaron el resto de la tarde esbozando la manera de colocar los niños del Proyecto de Intercambio.

* * *

Hermione tragó la dosis y compuso una mueca.

\- Esto es horrible. – dijo - ¿Seguro que no estás intentando matarme?

Draco tomó el vaso de la mano de su esposa y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- Ni siquiera bromees. – dijo él – Se supone que te ayudará a sentirte mejor. No me gusta que este embarazo esté siendo tan duro para ti.

Hermione suspiró, metiéndose entre sus brazos y él se quedó abrazándola, sintiendo lo frágil que se había vuelto y la forma en que su abdomen presionaba hacia afuera, curvándose con el lento crecimiento de sus hijos.

\- Te mantendré a salvo esta vez. – prometió, estrechando el abrazo.

\- Tenemos que hacer el acto público de hoy. – dijo Hermione, con la voz amortiguada contra su pecho – Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.

\- Lo sé. – dijo él – Y tendrás tantas barreras protectoras a tu alrededor, que realmente podrías brillar. Además de eso, Marcus ha sembrado a nuestra gente entre la multitud y todos ellos tienen órdenes de maldecir primero y preguntar después. Es lo más seguro que Blaise, Theo y yo podemos hacerlo y aun así estaré acojonado hasta que te tenga de nuevo a salvo entre estas paredes.

Hermione se estremeció mientras él la mantenía todavía entre sus brazos.

\- Te amo. – dijo ella al fin – Me aferro a ello a veces, cuando parezco haber perdido todo lo demás.

\- Yo también te amo. – susurró Draco – No quiero otra cosa que a ti.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados, hasta que Theo apareció en el apartamento y, al verlos, suspiró.

\- En serio, - dijo – ni siquiera estáis vestidos todavía. Hermione, ve a ponerte uno de esos trajes de bruja oscura, incluso los poderosos tacones y disponte a abrir públicamente el maldito torneo de Quidditch. Se supone que debemos estar allí en treinta minutos y todavía estás con la vieja camisa de Draco. – Theo miró a Draco – Habéis terminado, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Draco suspiró y se apoyó en la encimera.

\- Supongo, - dijo – ciertamente hasta después de que nazca el bebé y no estamos tan malditamente asustados todo el tiempo. – fulminó el reloj de la pared – El deber me llama, ya la he drogado para que pueda pasar por esto. Vamos a darle el maldito pan a las masas.

\- Va a estar bien. – dijo Theo – Y el circo.

\- No olvidemos que, - aceptó Draco – son unos jodidos imbéciles, todos ellos. No merecen ni un momento de su tiempo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Theo – pero ambos construisteis esto. Es vuestro reino.

\- Su reino. – dijo Draco.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

\- Es lo que es. Y tenemos gente dispuesta a exigir que acepte la corona y el reinado una vez que esas sucias relaciones públicas de dinero estén en movimiento, así que la llevaremos a los terrenos de Hogwarts para anunciar el comienzo del partido benéfico de verano. Cuanto más pronto hagamos esto, antes ella será la Reina y antes podréis anunciar el nacimiento del pequeño príncipe y vuestra decisión de retiraros.

Draco se impulsó hacia adelante y dijo:

\- Entonces hagámoslo. Ella no se detendrá hasta sentir que puede entregarle todo a Æthel en un ordenado paquete.

Theo tomó la mano de su amigo desde la infancia.

\- Sabes que en el momento que lo quiera de nuevo, se lo devolveremos, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. – dijo Draco.

* * *

McGonagall miraba la pila de currículos delante de ella y suspiró. Los candidatos eran, hombres, incompetentes, poco realistas o repugnantes. Algunos de los cuales eran todo lo anterior. Lanzó otro dardo contra la Foto de Percy Weasley que había enganchado a la pared. El hombre se apartó de la trayectoria y la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Artes Oscuras… - dijo entre dientes mientras revisaba la pila buscando, de nuevo, alguien a quien pudiera tolerar – en Hogwarts. Dumbledore debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

* * *

Æthel arrastraba los pies mientras observaba a su tía Mione; la mujer estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con varios papeles extendidos frente a ella, hacía un largo rato que la taza de té se le había enfriado apartada de su alcance. Hermione le sonrió a la niña, suavizando los ojos un poco de su habitual frialdad.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte, cariño? – preguntó, la mitad de su atención todavía estaba centrada en sus planes.

\- Quiero jurar lealtad. – dijo Æthel. Soltó las palabras apuradamente, sin confiar que su tía, amada como era, no la interrumpiera.

Hermione dejó la pluma y se volvió completamente hasta su sobrina. Observó a la chica con una medida mirada durante un rato y, finalmente, dijo:

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Æthel cruzó la soleada cocina y puso las manos sobre el vientre de su tía; la hinchazón era cada vez más evidente, aunque las inteligentes opciones de vestuario, algunos encantamientos de ocultación y el colocarse cuidadosamente detrás de un atril cuando se dirigía al público habían mantenido el embarazo en secreto.

\- Te irás. – dijo la chica, sin mirar la cara de su tía sino sus propias manos.

\- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – preguntó Hermione.

Æthel se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo escuché. – dijo.

Hermione asintió.

\- ¿Y por qué eso te hace pensar que es buena idea jurar lealtad?

\- Porque la gente pensará que estoy robando tu corona. – dijo Æthel y Hermione controló la manera que su respiración casi se atascó en su garganta. Esta niña era demasiado perceptiva.

\- No tengo corona. – dijo Hermione, eludiendo discretamente la observación.

\- La tendrás. – insistió Æthel – y después me la darás a mí.

\- Cuando seas mayor, sí. – dijo Hermione.

\- Porque Nimue unge. – dijo Æthel.

\- Sí escuchas. – Hermione suspiró, recostándose en la silla de la cocina – La gente podrá decir que has robado la corona, es cierto. Querrán que mi hijo sea el heredero; tu padre quiso que tuviera un bebé simplemente para captar la atención del público. Contigo hemos decidido hacerlo un poco diferente. Sigues siendo una aristócrata, no puedes ocultarlo, no con Theo como tu padre.

\- Y Daphne. – dijo Æthel.

\- Sí, - Hermione estuvo de acuerdo – y Daphne. Ambos pertenecientes a los Sagrados Veintiocho, Sangre Puras entre los sangre puras. Pero tú eres más que la princesa de cuento, eres la huérfana, criada en la miseria. Es romántico. Singular. Mágico, incluso.

\- Tengo que jurar, - insistió Æthel – si soy tu vasalla hará…

\- Hará que estés en deuda conmigo. – Hermione interrumpió a la chica – Mágicamente ligadas. Blaise, Draco y tu padre; esa unión no es algo trivial. No se hace por capricho.

\- Y será mejor que la adopción. – dijo la chica, apretando la mandíbula obstinadamente – Y sé lo que hace el juramento.

\- Lo entiendo, - dijo Hermione – pero lo sabes desde el otro extremo, como la reina, no como sirviente. Te obligaras a mí y todos tus vasallos también se convertirían en los míos.

Æthel simplemente se quedó observando a su tía sin parpadear hasta que Hermione dejó escapar una risa.

\- Pregunta a tu padre. – dijo finalmente – Y si puedes convencerlo sobre esto haremos el enlace en tu cumpleaños. – Æthel envolvió suavemente los brazos alrededor de su tía quien la atrajo en un apretado abrazo – No me voy a romper. – dijo Hermione – Estoy cansada, sin duda, pero el bebé está bastante protegido ahí dentro.

\- Mi primo. – dijo Æthel, acariciando el vientre de Hermione – Le enseñaré a volar y…

\- Oh, Merlín. – dijo Hermione con un gemido – Eso no. Te he visto volar. Eres un peligro.

\- Estoy intentando practicar para ser Buscadora el año que viene. – dijo Æthel con una sonrisa.

\- Seguro que lo harás. – dijo Hermione – Ve a buscar al tío Draco a ver si te puede dar algunas indicaciones. Simplemente… no me dejes verlo. Tanta ansiedad no puede ser saludable.

Æthel le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y salió de allí, con una engreída confianza en su capacidad para convencer a su padre. Después de todo, ella estaba en lo cierto. Ese hecho eliminaría todas esas acusaciones de que le estaba robando la corona a su tía.

* * *

Neville trotaba a través de los pastos, tres niños pequeños lo seguían, mientras se abría paso hacia la casa de George.

\- George, - dijo en alto, queriendo alertar al hombre de la visita - ¿estás en casa?

George sacó la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la casa y preguntó:

\- ¿Los niños están contigo?

\- Sip. – dijo Neville.

\- Sacaré las galletas entonces. – dijo el pelirrojo y, ante eso, los chicos se arrastraron desde detrás de Neville y salieron disparados por delante de él, abriéndose paso a través de la puerta del pequeño pero bien cuidado jardín y entraron en la casa de campo. Neville pudo oír chirriar la risa de George mientras insistía en que no tenía ninguna galleta de las que estaban hablando. Weasley tenía un nuevo truco de manos muggle y se había convertido en un experto en sacar galletas de las orejas de los niños y demás.

Neville se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando a George jugar con los chicos. Sarah, la ama de llaves que Astoria le había recomendado a George, estaba sentada en la mesa desgranando unos guisantes mientras los tres niños correteaban en torno a Neville, ella y la mesa como si de un tornado se tratara. Sarah simplemente les sonrió.

\- ¿No te vuelven loca? – preguntó Neville.

Ella rio.

\- Son niños. No dejan de moverse hasta que caen en la cama y cuando sale la luz ya están listos para empezar de nuevo. Es bueno que sean tantos. Se mantienen entretenidos.

Neville miró a George y George suspiró.

\- No estás aquí por una visita de cortesía, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo te sentirías con más vecinos? – preguntó Neville.

\- ¿Quién? – la voz de Sarah sonaba tan tranquila como el resto de ella mientras separaba los guisantes de sus cascaras y posaba las bolitas verdes en un bol y las vainas en otro. Detuvo a uno de los niños en sus vueltas alrededor de la mesa y le dijo - ¿Podrías dejar esto en el montón de abono por mí?

El chico agarró el cuenco y se dirigió al patio mientras los otros dos niños le seguían.

\- Si tienes suerte la mitad de eso acabará en el montón de abono. – dijo George – Apuesto a que el resto acabará de objeto arrojadizo sobre la cabeza de alguien.

Sarah se encogió de hombros, todavía serena.

\- Estamos criando niños, - dijo – que arrojen cosas en cabezas es inevitable.

\- Malfoy estuvo aquí preguntando por las casas. – dijo Neville, con voz neutra – Eso significa que él y Hermione están pensando mudarse aquí arriba. No quería orientarlos en esta dirección hasta que hablara contigo sobre esto.

\- ¿Porque él mató a mi hermano? – preguntó George, el buen humor abandonando su rostro.

Neville suspiró, frotándose el entrecejo.

\- No estoy seguro de todo lo que han hecho, para ser honesto. Sospecho que matar a Ron es sólo el principio. Pero ya tienes a Greg aquí todo el tiempo con esa bribona hija suya. No estoy seguro de cuantos más miembros del pequeño círculo interno de Hermione puedes soportar y si ya hemos aguantado a suficientes.

\- Me gusta Alicia. – dijo Sarah – No tiene miedo a nada.

\- No tiene miedo de ponérselo todo en la boca, no le asusta darle un tirón de orejas a perros extraños, ni los animales salvajes. Tienes toda la razón en que no teme a nada. Es lo que hace que sea malditamente agotador estar a su alrededor. – dijo George.

\- Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos. – dijo Sarah, levantándose e introduciendo los guisantes en una olla - ¿Los chicos y tú os quedáis para la cena, Neville?

George y Neville intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Sí, – contestó Neville en voz muy baja – supongo que sí tiene los ojos bonitos. – sacudió la cabeza cómo para alejar un pensamiento – Y no puedo quedarme. Hannah está intentando hacer una receta nueva y me ha informado que si no estamos allí a tiempo se molestara bastante conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué quiere venir aquí? – preguntó George - ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Para sanar, supongo. – dijo Neville – Para ocultarse.

\- Es la reina del maldito mundo, – dijo George – o casi tan cerca de ello como para que no suponga ninguna diferencia. ¿De qué necesita ocultarse?

\- Probablemente del mundo. – dijo Neville – Si no los quieres cerca le diré a Malfoy que no hay nada apropiado por los alrededores.

George suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla que Sarah había dejado vacía.

\- No. Si necesitan… tal vez ese maldito y extraño anillo de árboles también le ayude a ella. – Sarah se desplazó de nuevo hacia la mesa para limpiar el desorden de cascaras y le propino un beso en la sien a George. Él la tomó de la mano mientras Neville los observaba – Podemos quedarnos a los niños un rato más. – dijo – Puedo acompañarlos a casa para comer. Se lo están pasando muy bien ahí fuera.

\- Suena bien. – dijo Neville.

* * *

Blaise observó a Hermione. Estaba cansada, su piel consiguió parecer gris y azulada al mismo tiempo. Y estaba hinchada.

\- ¿Cuándo lo esperas? – preguntó en voz baja mientras ella buscaba su varita.

\- No es necesario que hagas eso. – dijo Blaise – Sabes que no maldeciría a mi reina embarazada. Si quieres matarme, mi vida es tuya. Si quieres lastimarme, me arrodillaré ante ti para hacértelo más fácil. Pero no tienes buen aspecto. Preces cansada y agotada y me preocupas. – sacó un paquete – Y también tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- La capa de invisibilidad de Potter. – dijo Blaise – La tenemos desde que Weasley y yo la usamos para manejar algunas cosas del Proyecto de Intercambio. Él no lo sabía, ¿sabes? – añadió Blaise mientras ella sopesaba el paquete en sus manos – Potter. Weasley le robó la capa. Shacklebolt le ayudó. Pero Potter no es culpable de nada más que de ser un pésimo amigo y un marido infiel.

Hermione asintió y se sentó.

\- Estoy tan cansada, Blaise. – dijo.

Él se arrodilló a sus pies.

\- Hemos conseguido esto, ya sabes. Theo y Daphne y Luna y yo. Lo tenemos. Puedes dejarlo.

\- He hecho el mundo. – dijo Hermione.

\- Lo has cambiado. – acordó Blaise – Nos has dado la seguridad y el poder, atrayendo a los hijos de muggle al redil.

Ella sonrió con una leve languidez.

\- Todavía no hemos acabado con el último pedacito.

\- Lo haremos. – dijo Blaise – Tenemos la copia del pergamino y el hechizo ha funcionado en todas las pruebas. Narcissa pondrá el sistema de adopción en marcha. – él le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara – Deja que nos ocupemos de ti durante algún tiempo.

Hermione suspiró.

\- También has recuperado tu dinero. – dijo ella.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

\- Eso hiciste.

\- Blaise, - dijo Hermione - ¿por qué siento que he ganado el mundo y he perdido mi alma?


	49. Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Penultimo capítuloooo, aiss que nervios y penita me da terminar esta aventura, pero bueno, ha sido un pacer poder compartirla con todos vosotros y espero que sean muchas aventruas más :D**

 **En fiiin, disfrutad del cap, el siguiente ya es el ultimo que incluye el cap final, más un pequeño epilogo, espero poder subirlo antes de el lunes.**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 47 - Sic Transit Gloria Mundi**

Draco abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña casa de campo. Neville se la había recomendado. "Lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo para llegar caminando en un paseo," había dicho "pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie os moleste." Draco había notado que Neville no había mencionado que la construcción también estaba en el punto más alejado que habían encontrado de la nueva casa de George.

Dulce Neville Longbottom, pensó mientras entraba en la sala principal. El hecho de que él y Hermione estuvieran dejando de lado la vida pública no significaba que se hubieran convertido en lo bastante estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que estaban siendo manipulados con guantes de seda por el grupo de Neville. Deberías tener miedo, pensó Draco, porque si alguien vuelve a herirla haré lo que hicimos con Shacklebolt.

La casa, sin embargo, era tan perfecta como se podría haber esperado. Parecía salida de un cuento de hadas con los marcos de las puertas curvadas, las ventanas con docenas de cristales y un suelo de madera desgastada. Unos rosales trepaban por las paredes exteriores, llenando con su aroma la sala principal. Pasó una mano sobre una sólida mesa que estaba asentada en el centro de esa estancia.

\- Podemos hacer que la retiren, por supuesto. – dijo la agente inmobiliaria con cierto nerviosismo – La dejaron los últimos propietarios, pero nosotros podemos…

\- No, - dijo Draco calmadamente – es perfecta.

Era la antítesis de su primer sofisticado apartamento e incluso daba un fuerte contraste con el piso actual. Se volvió hacia la bruja que estaba detrás de él en la puerta.

\- Haz que la limpien, por supuesto, y di a los propietarios que reuniremos el precio de venta que piden más un diez por ciento. También quiero que seamos capaces de comprar gran parte del terreno que nos rodea. Consíguelo todo y envía la factura a mi oficina. – hizo una pausa – Deja la mesa.

La bruja parpadeó varias veces y luego comenzó a balbucear un agradecimiento al tiempo que le decía que no lo defraudaría. Draco compuso una mueca de irritación; la chica sonaba como un maldito elfo doméstico.

Se hizo una nota mental para pedirle a su madre que encontrara un elfo doméstico para la casa de campo. No quería que Hermione se encargara de la limpieza, no en su condición. También quería encontrar algún tipo de niñera que pudiera vivir en el pueblo. Tendría que ser alguien dispuesto a someterse a la Legeremancia, por supuesto. No dejaría que nadie se acercara a Hermione hasta que hubiera buscado hasta en el último rincón de su mente por cualquier tipo de mala intención.

Haría que todo estuviera correcto.

* * *

Eustacia entregó al bebé, envuelto en una apretada manta muggle de poliéster, a sus nuevos padres.

\- Es tan hermosa. – dijo en una arrullo la bruja observando a la dormida niña – Es absolutamente perfecta.

\- ¿Usted entiende el arreglo? – dijo Eustacia y el nuevo padre desvió la mirada de la niña a la matriarca sangre pura.

\- Sí, lo hacemos. – dijo él – Nunca le faltará de nada y nunca nadie sabrá nada. Es nuestra niña ahora. Nuestra mágica, sangre pura y perfecta niña.

* * *

La mujer muggle entró en la habitación y comenzó a gritar. La pesadilla de todos los padres se había hecho realidad y su bebé no se movía. No respiraba.

Muerte súbita. Trágico, decía la gente. No era culpa de nadie. Sólo una de esas cosas horribles que podía suceder.

* * *

Blaise y Luna estaban tendidos en la parcela de césped que él había incluido en el invernadero de su esposa. El arquitecto del paisaje le había preguntado por qué y había enrojecido hasta las raíces del pelo cuando Blaise le había comentado que los adoquines eran incómodos para tumbarse cuando se follaba.

"Césped suave, entonces." fue todo lo que el hombre había dicho.

Ahora Luna yacía en él, con su pelo derramándose sobre la suave hierba y reflejando la luz de la luna llena, que entraba por el techo. Blaise había encantado todas las naranjas con un brillante resplandor y colgado un sinfín de pequeñas lunas plateadas iluminando la casa de cristal.

\- Amo este lugar. – dijo Luna – Simplemente es la perfección absoluta.

\- Haría cualquier cosa por ti. – dijo Blaise, apoyándose en un codo para mirar el saciado rostro de su esposa – Un pequeño proyecto de jardinería es algo trivial.

Ella levantó una mano para acariciar sus pómulos.

\- ¿Has descubierto las Líneas Ley que estabas buscando? – preguntó Luna.

\- Eso creo. – admitió él – Hay un concreto circulo de viejos robles cerca del pueblo de Neville, asentado justo donde dos de las líneas se cruzan.

\- Oooh. – Luna parecía intrigada – Vamos a tener que ir a visitarlo.

\- ¿Sientes la necesidad de sanar? – preguntó Blaise y ella rio, el sonido como de unas campanillas rebotó en el de por sí mágico espacio – Bueno, - dijo cuándo el sonido se apagó – eso es lo que parece hacer el círculo. Parece conceder a la gente una sensación de paz. O de calma. Es una especie de lugar donde las aguas son inmóviles y el aire se asienta.

Luna se sentó.

\- Entonces es absolutamente necesario ir. Es fascinante. – invocó una naranja y comenzó a pelar la plateada piel. Mientras cada trozo de piel era despojado de la fruta iba perdiendo su magia y se desvanecía el brillo hasta quedar de nuevo un opaco naranja, de un gris oscuro por la noche. Separó un gajo de la naranja, poniéndolo entre los labios de Blaise. Él no dejó de observarla mientras masticaba y tragaba. – Es bueno, creo, que Hermione se mude allí arriba. – dijo finalmente – La ha roto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Blaise, alzando la mano para coger otro gajo. Luna alejó su mano y se puso la pieza de color naranja entre los dientes, inclinándose hacia él para pasárselo. Él tomó lo que le ofrecía con una risa gutural - ¿Alguna vez he mencionado cuanto te adoro?

\- Una o dos veces. – dijo ella.

\- El poder hace eso. – dijo Blaise, mientras Luna metía algunos trozos de naranja en su propia boca.

\- ¿Te hace adorarme? – preguntó Luna.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

\- No, mi luna. Te rompe. Mira a Draco y Hermione. Fueron en pos del poder y lo consiguieron, pero, ¿a qué precio? Perdieron su bebé, estuvieron a punto de perder sus mentes. – sacudió la cabeza – Necesitan esos árboles, necesitan un respiro.

\- ¿Theo y Daphne? – preguntó Luna, conjurando otra naranja y comenzando a pelarla.

\- ¿Ambos atrapados en un matrimonio de conveniencia? – preguntó Blaise irónicamente – Theo negará una parte básica de su ser para ejercer el poder. Eso suena como un importante precio para mí. – se sentó y comenzó a recoger los trozos de cáscara que Luna había dejado en la hierba, organizándolos en un círculo – Por supuesto, no creo que él se oponga exactamente.

\- Hace que sea aún más caro. – dijo Luna.

Blaise suspiró.

\- ¿Cuál es mi precio? Me pregunto. ¿Qué precio he de pagar?

Luna tomó sus dedos entre los de ella.

\- Nunca quisiste poder. – dijo calmadamente – Querías un mundo a salvo de los muggles. Querías ser capaz de vivir sin miedo. Para ti nunca fue más que un medio para alcanzar un fin. – se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole un beso – Es por eso que tenemos preciosos naranjos en lugar de robles.

\- No somos lo que yo llamaría buena gente. – dijo Blaise, pensando en el cuerpo de Shacklebolt yaciendo en pedazos sobre su alfombra blanca.

\- Nadie es bueno. – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Neville? – preguntó Blaise.

\- Cooptó por el Wizengamot. – dijo ella – Todos vendemos piezas de nuestra alma.

* * *

Hermione se paró al llegar al estrado en el parque.

Marcus le había puesto mucha seguridad. Contra ataques reales y literales y había necesitado tomar una poción anti-convulsión cuando el estrés se había vuelto demasiado inaguantable.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo al _aire libre_? – exclamó él - ¿Cómo se supone que te mantendremos a salvo?

La sonrisa de Hermione se estrechó, pero dijo:

\- Necesitamos que todos lo vean. Tiene que ser una coronación por el pueblo, no por los poderosos.

\- Vas a conseguir matarme. – espetó él – Y me refiero a esto. Si alguien te _mira_ mal, Draco utilizará mis intestinos para saltar a la cuerda.

\- Puede ser un poco sobreprotector. – aceptó Hermione y Marcus se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estirando del pelo.

Las barreras de seguridad y varios hechizos protectores más hacían que casi todo el parque resplandeciera. Incluso los muggles que paseaban cerca, viendo sólo lo que parecía ser una boda al aire libre organizada por un grupo de hippies, se frotaban los brazos.

\- Parece como si fuera a haber tormenta. – dijo una mujer mientras miraba alrededor – Siento electricidad en el aire.

Æthel estaba de pie con una manada de niños del orfanato. Todos los niños con la edad suficiente para confiar que siguieran las instrucciones tenían una corona de flores en las manos, cada una de las cuales se había trenzado con la maleza de los bordes del camino. Estaban rodeados por un grupo de los Caballeros de la Dama. Más Caballeros habían sido dispersados entre la multitud y alineados al lado y detrás del estrado.

\- ¿Estamos listos? – preguntó Theo. Draco asintió y, con una nítida señal, Theo movió a Æthel hacia adelante. Brujas y magos aplaudieron y vitorearon cuando cada uno de los niños subió a la tarima y tendió su corona en la cabeza de Hermione.

Cada corona de flores brillaba, se retorcía y se adhería a una creciente corona de plata que iba adquiriendo su forma.

Transformaciones, pensó Draco observando la procesión. Aun cuando el público estaba lleno de magos seguían encantándose por el sencillo simbolismo de unas flores convirtiéndose en corona. Y cuando se haya terminado el simple cambio de corona creada mágicamente por un hechizo limitado y que no se podía deshacer, ella sería la reina, gracias a la voluntad de las personas que la llamaban por su nombre.

\- Me siento humildemente honrada. – dijo Hermione – Habéis depositado una gran confianza en mí, hemos devuelto nuestro mundo a los días de tradición, poder y magia. La magia es mayor que la burocracia. Nuestro mundo es un ser viviente de maravillas y fantasías y todos estamos bendecidos sin medida a vivir dentro su seguro abrazo. – extendió una mano para tocar la corona de su cabeza – Gracias.

\- ¡Hermione! – gritaron las voces de la multitud - ¡Lady! ¡Reina!

Ella levantó la mano y Draco transfiguró en silencio el palo que se había escondido en el puño en un cetro ante el sonido de suspiros, aplausos y vítores.

\- ¡Nuestra Reina! – exclamaba la gente - ¡Nuestra Reina! ¡Que sea gloriosa, hermosa y amada!

Lo era, pensó Draco, mirándola. Lo era.

* * *

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared cerca de la puerta de la celda de Harry. Él dejó el libro a un lado y la miró.

\- Bonita corona. – dijo al fin - ¿Debo suponer que finalmente has conseguido el deseo de tu corazón y has sido nombrada gobernante absoluta?

Hermione se la quitó entregándosela a él. Harry la agarró y vio que, agotándose su poder, se desvaneció en un puñado de flores marchitas en sus manos.

\- Sic transit gloria mundi. – dijo ella.

\- En efecto. – contestó Harry.

\- Finalmente el orfanato ha sido totalmente cerrado. – dijo Hermione – Cada niño ha sido adoptado. Todos ellos lacayos de Æthel, por supuesto. Su mesa redonda.

Harry la observó.

\- ¿Cómo están tus propios lacayos? ¿Siguen crueles y sedientos de sangre?

\- Felizmente casados, todos y cada uno. – dijo Hermione – Respetables miembros de la sociedad.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó él - ¿Feliz? ¿Cruel? ¿Sedienta de sangre?

Ella lo miró durante un largo momento, estrechando los ojos antes de decir:

\- Sabes, técnicamente no he matado a nadie. Draco lo ha hecho. Blaise también, estoy segura. Y Theo, sin lugar a dudas. Pero mis manos no hicieron ninguno de esos trabajos.

\- Parece una línea muy fina. – dijo Harry.

\- La gente afirma que tienes las manos limpias de la sangre de Voldemort porque murió por su propia maldición rebotada. También es una línea muy fina, pero ciertamente he oído que se aferran a eso como ejemplo de tu intachable virtud con bastante frecuencia.

Harry se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- Has cerrado el orfanato. Has establecido tus trucos de pan y circo. Has agarrado todas las propiedades, devolviéndoselas a los ricos y, como consecuencia, todos ellos te han coronado. Apuesto que se sintió bien, ¿verdad? Al fin no eras la ayudante. Por fin eras la historia principal. Has ganado, Hermione. Y todo lo que tenías que hacer era convertirte en Voldemort para lograrlo. Buen trabajo. – aplaudió lentamente, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Todos alaban a la Reina Hermione. La Dama Oscura. Vendedora de Sueños Corruptos. Envenenadora de Pozos. ¿Qué más, Hermione? – detuvo los aplausos y dio otro paso más hacia ella – Te llevaste a mi esposa. Te llevaste a mi hija. Perdiste al tuyo propio. ¿Qué sigue en tu agenda de dominación del mundo? Tal vez podrías…

Pero Hermione se abalanzó sobre él con la varita, agitada, presionando contra su cuello. Harry tomó aire a causa del punzante dolor, pero no retrocedió.

\- No _vuelvas_ a hablar de mi hijo. – siseó entre dientes – Nunca, _jamás_ , me perdonaré que muriera. No _vuelvas_ a hablarme de él. Te mataré Harry Potter. Cortaré en pedazos tu cuerpo y dejaré que te pudras en esta celda del sótano. – Hermione temblaba mientras sostenía la varita contra él, se sacudía tanto que apenas podía sostener la madera en su mano.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Hermione? – Harry le siseó de vuelta - ¿Finalmente quieres convertirte en una asesina? Adelante, hazlo. Mátame ahora. Tal vez podrías usar mi muerte para crearte un pequeño Horrocrux. Sería divertido, ¿verdad?

Hermione alzó su otra mano hacia atrás para propinarle una bofetada, pero él la agarró de la muñeca y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

* * *

 *** Sic transit gloria mundi:** "Así pasa la gloria del mundo".

* * *

 **No sabéis como he llegado a adorar a la Luna de esta historia, me encanta, sin más. Y, bueno, Harry tiene la lengua muy suelta últimamente, supongo que piensa que ya no tiene nada más que perder... ¿qué creeis que pasará con él? En el siguiente y ultimo capítulo lo sabremos ;)**

 **Y después de esta historia, retomaré la traducción de The Serpent y cuando acabemos esa veremos que hacemos.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **SALESIA:** Holaaaaaaaaaaa princesaaa! Me alegra mucho volver a saludarte personalmente, es gratificante :D Siento mucho haberte preocupado este tiempo, cuando leí el comentario me sentí tan mal que dije que eso ya no podía seguir así y que aunque me costara la paciencia pues que tenía que volver a publicar, al menos para decirte que no me había muerto ni nada xDDD Pero enserio, escribir con el teclado roto es de lo peor, encima no hay "O" en español verdad... pero bueno, aquí estoy y esta historia está llegando a su fin y tengo que agradecerte haber estado aquí de principio a fin, en serio eres ENORME! No hay palabras suficientes para agradecértelo :D Y aunque se te borre el comentario o aunque se envíe antes, siempre, siempre estás ahí y esoooo, siempre lo tendré guardado en el corazón. Espero que disfrutes de lo poquito que queda de esta historia y de todas las que vendrán. No escribo mucho más porque llevo media hora para escribir esto... xD De corazón, espero que todo te vaya muy bien y que disfruteeees. Mil besotes y abrazotes con todo el calor del verano que esta empezando!

 **Chicadelasfrases:** Holaaaaaa cieloooo! No te contesté el pedazo de correo porque como se me ha roto la tecla "O" del teclado se me hace súper estresante escribir durante un largo rato y no te quería enviar un correo de mi**, me cabrea mucho y no quería transmitírtelo jajajaj Y por lo que me cuentas en el comentario tu tabien has estado hasta arriba de trabajo últimamente, pero bueno ya empieza el veranito y eso me poneeeee a mil xD Y encima el otro día fui a la playa y estaba el agua de buenaaa... En fiiin, me algera muchisisisisisiismo que hayas disfrutado tanto con esta historia que tristemente está llegando a su culminación... pero buenooooo, ahora ha acabar The Serpent que sé que también lo echas de menos ;) Y después ya se verá... a ver si me ayudas a decidir un fic que traducir ;) Por ciertooooo, Australia... Buaaa... me encantaría visitarla, espero que disfrutes muchísimo y no sabes lo que me reí con la búsqueda de los padres de Hermione jajajajajaja Eres grandiosa xD No pierdas la esperanza, que por muy grande que sea Australia, seguro que los encuentras, sin lugar a dudas xD Mil besos cieloooo!


	50. Happily Ever After

**¡Holaaaaaa!**

 **¡Ultimo capítuloooo! Un millón de gracias a todas esas personas que han seguido esta aventura hasta el final, ha sido fascinante, me ha encantado explrar una faceta más oscura de nuestros queridos personajes.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfrutad del final.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Ni los personaje** s_ _que le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _J.K Rowling_ _ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina_ _(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 _ **.- Una historia de Colubrina -.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 49 - Happily Ever After (Felices Para Siempre)**

\- Que te jodan, Harry. – siseó Hermione, mientras seguía agarrando su muñeca – Eres un jodido bastardo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba después de la guerra? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Ron decidió que golpearme era una gran idea? Yo te diré dónde estabas. Estabas a salvo en el seno de una familia sustituta, la familia de Ron, decidiste preocuparte más en tenerlos y luego te preocupabas por mí, la chica que te había salvado la vida una y otra vez.

* * *

McGonagall casi escupió mientras terminaba la carta hacia Percy Weasley. _Creo que hemos encontrado un profesor de Artes Oscura que será suficiente,_ escribió. _Nos asegura que será capaz de enseñar durante el día, siempre y cuando las cortinas sean lo suficientemente gruesas y que no ha bebido sangre humana, excepto en los bancos de sangre, en varios años. Como ya he dicho antes, sigo siendo de la opinión que la introducción de la enseñanza formal de Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts es un error, pero acataré la decisión de la Junta Administrativa. También hemos contratado a una nueva profesora de Historia, una mujer llamada Cassandra Gall, que parece tener algunas ideas interesantes sobre el plan de estudios y creo que hará una emocionante edición para el personal. Tracey Davis se ha ofrecido para establecer un nuevo programa de estudios para los estudiantes nacidos de muggles, ella y Narcissa Malfoy han estado yendo y viniendo del castillo cada fin de semana para prepararlo. Espero que esta carta te llegue en buen estado de salud y que tanto usted como Theo y Daphne os unáis a nosotros para conocernos y saludarnos antes de que lleguen los estudiantes._

Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza que estaba esperando antes de que le diera el impulso de decirle a Percy Weasley lo que él y su malvado amante podían hacer con sus ideas de Artes Oscuras.

* * *

\- Eso no fue así. – protestó Harry – Después de la guerra había cosas que hacer, Hermione. Cosas que harían que la gente se sintiera a salvo, se sintiera más segura, y tú no querías tener nada que ver con eso. No querías participar en absoluto en…

\- ¿En la propaganda? – lo interrumpió ella – No debo decir mentiras, ¿recuerdas?

\- Que te jodan, Hermione. Querías ser tan santa, tan perfecta, y mírate. ¿Cómo sabe la propaganda _ahora_? ¡Sólo queríamos que la gente se sintiera segura después de una guerra, pero tú los has convencido de que el negro es condenadamente blanco y que arriba es abajo!

* * *

Theo le revolvió el pelo a Æthel mientras caminaba hacia la chica. Ella había estado haciendo un trabajo de verano de investigación para Pociones y obtener créditos adicionales, tenía una mesa llena de notas cuidadosamente tabuladas frente a ella mientras seguía escribiendo. Tienes que trabajar más duro que nadie, le había dicho él. Ser menos arrogante, más encantadora. Ser humilde, estudiosa, embelesadora, ya que serás la reina y ellos mantendrán cualquier patio de colegio en tu contra durante años. Æthel le sonrió y Theo soltó una risotada. No había nada como una infancia en un orfanato para dar forma a una persona; Riddle se había convertido en un monstruo y había vuelto a éste alguien inteligente con conocimiento de sobra sobre las calles. Ella sería una reina brillante.

\- Te quiero, ángel. – dijo Theo - ¿Va bien el proyecto?

\- Síp. – contestó Æthel – El tío Neville me dejó usar una gran cantidad de sus plantas, así que tengo una muy buena comparación entre los ingredientes frescos y los que se pueden comprar en las casas de suministros de pociones.

\- Asumo que las plantas de Neville fueron más efectivas. – dijo Theo secamente. Al menos los tensos viajes semanales que habían hecho hasta allí para que jugara con los niños de Neville no habían sido sólo para aterrorizarlo. Por lo que él podía decir Æthel no había aceptado la fidelidad de más de todos esos criajos que la seguían, como polluelos a mamá ganso, pero ella hacia las cosas muy disimuladas.

\- Por supuesto que lo eran. – dijo ella – No ha sido un proyecto muy duro.

\- Tu madre y yo saldremos esta noche. – dijo él.

\- ¿Otra recaudación de fondos caritativos? – preguntó Æthel.

\- Por supuesto, - contestó – Creo que ella tiene que inaugurar un banco de alimentos. Percy y Marcus estarán en casa. Intenta no asustarlos demasiado.

\- Sí, papá. – contestó Æthel con un tono de exasperación que lo hizo reír. La adolescencia estaba en camino. Querido Merlín, temía el día que llegaran las citas.

* * *

\- Tuvimos que hacerlo. – le espetó Hermione a él – La gente no quiere oír la verdad, quieren ser consolados con mentiras.

\- No debo decir mentiras. – Harry se mofó de ella – Supongo que, "Tenemos la intención de desmantelar vuestra democracia, robar vuestros activos y hacer que nos aclaméis" no confiere el mismo nivel de aprobación que "Nimue", ¿verdad?

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando de ella. – dijo Hermione, estirando fuertemente su mano del agarre – No sabes lo que es tener algo de gran poder en la cabeza todo el tiempo.

Harry se echó a reír.

\- Dime otra vez que no sé lo que es tener un monstruo en la cabeza, Hermione. – Harry dio un paso más hacia ella hasta que casi no hubo espacio entre ellos – No culpes a un mágico parasito de tu pequeño juego de conquista del mundo. Lo has hecho todo por cuenta propia. La has invitado a venir y ahora no te gusta tenerla aquí. Bueno, mala suerte.

\- Nosotros no la invitamos a venir. – dijo Hermione con su voz cada vez más y más grave – Yo no la he invitado a venir. Cuando Ron mató a _mi hijo_ el sacrificio de sangre creo un camino que simplemente siguió.

* * *

Blaise empujó a Luna en el columpio que había añadido al invernadero.

\- ¿Feliz? – le preguntó a ella.

Luna arrastró sus zapatos en el suelo para interrumpir el movimiento, se volvió y levantó una mano hacia él. Blaise se inclinó hacia abajo y entrelazó los dedos de su esposa detrás de su cuello, presionó su boca contra la de ella y lamió sus labios antes de deslizar la lengua en el interior.

Cuando se rompió el beso, Blaise dijo:

\- ¿Entiendo eso como un sí?

\- Todos los caminos me llevan a ti. – contestó Luna con satisfacción.

* * *

Harry la observó, la cara de Hermione empezaba a desmoronarse.

\- La pérdida…

\- Me convirtió en un monstruo, sí. – Hermione compuso de nuevo su máscara y se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero. Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras ella le entregaba su varita – Creo que aún lo soy, Harry Potter. Te destruí a ti y tú, o Ron, me destruisteis a mí. – ella le sonrió - ¿Te interesa matarme? Puedes convertirme en un Horrocrux si quieres. ¿No es eso lo que me has sugerido que haga contigo?

* * *

Greg gimoteó cuando Astoria le entregó la retorcida masa que gorjeaba rebeldemente que era Alicia.

\- Tu turno. – dijo ella – Lo he intentado con caramelos. Lo he intentado con amenazas. He intentado dejarla corretear sin pañales. Tiene tanto interés en utilizar el orinal como yo en estudiar griego antiguo. Si no salgo de aquí un rato, perderé la cabeza.

\- Te amo. – dijo Greg mientras Alicia había comenzado a darle palmaditas en la cara.

\- Yo también te amo. – dijo Astoria con un suspiro.

Greg la agarró de la mano antes de que ella se volviera para irse, con Alicia situada en su cadera.

\- Realmente lo creo, ya sabes. – dijo él.

\- Tendrías que, - murmuró Astoria – estar dispuesto a entrenar para el orinal a la hija de otro hombre.

\- Es mi hija. – insistió Greg, con el rostro tenso por la ira – No de él. Jamás de él.

Astoria se desinfló.

\- Lo siento. – dijo ella – Lo sé. Esta semana simplemente ha sido… todos están capacitados para ir al baño en el momento que se van a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

\- Lo están. – le contestó Greg – Ve a visitar a tu hermana y hacer cosas malvadas juntas en Londres, ¿vale?

\- ¿Malvadas? – Astoria arqueó una ceja.

\- Comprar zapatos es malvado. – dijo Greg – Y estoy seguro de que tiene algo gubernamental que quiere involucrarte. Siempre lo tiene.

Astoria rio y soltó su mano.

\- Os veo a ambos esta noche. – prometió.

* * *

\- ¿A dónde voy? – preguntó Harry, con la varita en la mano - ¿Qué hago ahora?

\- Si pudiera interrumpir este emotivo momento, - dijo Draco Malfoy desde el pasillo – creo que tengo una solución. – miró a Harry – Y, por supuesto, si elevas la varita contra mi esposa, te haré pedazos incluso antes de que puedas _pensar_ en un hechizo.

* * *

George se apoyó contra la pared del apartamento que tenía sobre la diminuta tienda de bromas que había abierto en lo que él seguía considerando como "el pueblo de Neville". Había contratado – bueno, Theo Nott había contratado en su nombre – personal para seguir con la tienda en Londres y la gente le había insinuado y propuesto que abriera ésta "sólo para mantener las manos ocupadas" hasta que finalmente lo había hecho.

La tienda en sí lo lleno de alegría. Era un laberinto de pequeños pasillos que revelaban pequeñas bromas y caramelos que se le habían ocurrido y hasta ahora todos los que se habían dirigido allí estaban encantados. Había limpiado el apartamento que había encima, ya que estaba allí, porque le parecía mal dejar el espacio polvoriento e inhabitable a pesar de que no había nadie para vivir en él. Le había pedido a su padre si quería mudarse allí, pero Arthur finalmente se había asentado en una vida sin su amada Molly y sí, bebía demasiado, pero bueno, nadie podía culparlo. Él quería estar solo y nadie que terminara en ese apartamento se quedaría solo; entre la corriente sin fin de niños que habían sido adoptados de ese miserable y finalmente cerrado orfanato, la creencia imparable de Astoria que sabía lo que era mejor para todo el mundo y las bondades de Hannah, nadie que entrara en ese espacio volvería a estar solo.

* * *

Mientras Draco exponía la sugerencia los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a ensancharse. Harry asintió lentamente.

\- Me gustaría eso. – dijo – Creo que tal vez he tenido suficiente de la convencional familia Weasley. Tal vez… tal vez eso sería mejor.

* * *

Marcus observó el dibujo que Daphne deslizó hacia él y se pasó una nerviosa mano por el pelo antes de admitir:

\- No estoy seguro de que eso sea físicamente posible, Daph.

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa con la cintura presionando el borde de madera, el pelo cayendo hacia adelante y lo estudió por un momento antes de decir:

\- Theo jura que Percy puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Percy? – Marcus agarró el pelo de Daphne, echándolo hacia atrás, fuera de su camino y lo mantuvo allí con un simple hechizo - ¿Nuestro Percy?

\- Creo que ha empezado a hacer algún tipo de ejercicios de estiramiento a escondidas para mantenerse en forma. – dijo Daphne.

Marcus entrecerró los ojos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, lo intentaré, pero si acabo lesionándome la espalda será tu culpa.

\- Te masajearé la espalda durante días. – le prometió Daphne.

\- Supongo que no te pondrías ese corsé de satén blanco que te dio tu madre, ¿no? – preguntó Marcus.

Daphne se deslizó sobre la mesa y se acomodó en su silla, convocando de nuevo al boceto. Le echó un vistazo nuevamente y entonces, dijo:

\- Sé que no me puedo doblar de esa manera con el corsé. Huesos de acero y todo eso.

Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando se abrió y apareció Percy con una bolsa en la mano. Cuando se inclinó sobre el hombro de Daphne para mirar el boceto se echó a reír.

\- Sabes que no es físicamente posible, ¿verdad?

Marcus dijo algo así como: "Te lo dije", aun cuando Daphne protestó diciendo:

\- Theo juró que sí lo era.

\- ¿Y le creíste? – Percy resopló – Merlín, Daphne, no es propio de ti ser tan ingenua. – desvió la mirada hacia el aliviado Marcus y después de nuevo a la malhumorada Daphne y, hundiéndose en otra silla de la mesa, sacó un envase de arándanos de la bolsa – Para ti. – dijo.

\- Gracias. – contestó Daphne mientras agarraba un puñado.

Percy se echó a reír y Marcus le preguntó por qué.

\- Es sólo que… ya sabes cómo me crie. Era la familia más convencional que he visto nunca. Papá trabajaba en el Ministerio y mamá cocinaba, tejía y tenía hijo tras hijo así que simplemente di por sentado lo que mi vida familiar tenía que ser y míranos ahora.

\- Me gusta nuestra familia. – dijo Daphne, llevándose otro puñado de arándanos a la boca – No todo el mundo quiere veinticinco hijos y suéteres incómodos.

\- Me gusta esto. Me gusta el poder. – admitió Percy – Incluso si a veces es…

\- ¿Sucio?

\- Sí. Me gusta mucho más que una vida normal con comida casera y tal.

\- A mí también. – Daphne le sonrió.

\- ¿Pedimos comida otra vez? – preguntó Marcus con un suspiro – Æthel va a pensar que ninguno de sus padres puede cocinar.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

\- Ninguno de nosotros puede. – dijo.

* * *

Draco abrió la puerta de la pequeña casa que había comprado con una mano, la otra la sostenía sobre los ojos de Hermione.

\- Merlín, Draco, - dijo ella – tengo miedo de tropezar con algo. ¿Cuándo podré mirar?

\- Ahora. – dijo él, apartando su mano. Hermione miró a su alrededor, pasando los ojos de los arcos a las estanterías llenas de copias de sus libros favoritos y a la gran mesa de madera. Draco observó cómo efectivamente se tapaba la boca con la mano mientras subía las escaleras y escudriñaba la primera habitación y, luego, agitando la mano, entró en la pequeña habitación con las paredes pintadas de un suave amarillo. En el interior había una cuna, varios estantes más y una mecedora junto a una ventana situada sobre un enrejado cargado con tantas rosas que le sorprendió que no se hubiera desprendido de la pared debido al gran peso de las flores. Una cesta en el suelo que estaba llena de juguetes de peluche, libros que podían ser masticados y había llenado los estantes con pañales de paño.

\- Sé que no te gustan los elfos domésticos, - dijo Draco – pero ya sabes que mi madre pasaría por encima de nosotros para conseguirnos una niñera si no la tenemos, por lo que me pareció que un elfo era el menor de dos males y así tendrás un elfo que pueda hacer pañales de paño como querías. Algo hecho por ellos es "mejor".

\- Puedo soportar un elfo. – dijo Hermione, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos – Draco, esto es precioso. Es… es tan perfecto. – se volvió y él la tomó en sus brazos – No puedo creer que te tomaras tantas molestias.

\- Hay un lago justo sobre la colina, – dijo Draco – por lo que tu pasajera podrá mantenerse feliz y el pequeño pueblo de Neville está a aproximadamente una hora a pie de aquí para que puedas ver a esas personas cuando quieras, pero está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no aparezcan sin avisar todo el tiempo. – se detuvo a pensar – Bueno, Astoria podría. Ella aparece en todas partes, dando opiniones y sabes que no vas a ser capaz de mantener a Hannah alejada de un bebé, pero la mayoría de la gente captará la indirecta de que estamos tan alejados para mantenerte un poco distanciada - Hermione gimoteó contra su pecho – Y si fuera demasiado, sólo tendríamos que irles con el rollo de la aterradora Reina y Dama Oscura y su fiel consorte para que salieran corriendo por las colinas.

\- No tienes que hacer esto. – dijo ella finalmente – Sé que quieras poder, no a mí. Esto no.

\- Quería poder. – contestó Draco – Y venganza. Luego a ti y esas cosas. Ahora sólo a ti. Sólo a ti para siempre.

\- Dentro de unos meses no seré sólo yo. – dijo Hermione.

\- Sólo a nosotros. – dijo Draco, posó la mano sobre el hinchado abdomen mientras estaban parados en la habitación de bebé que él había hecho – Sólo nosotros.

* * *

 **~ epilogo ~**

* * *

Hermione cerró los dedos en garras, pero mantuvo la acción de saltar e intentó tirar de la escoba de Cassiopeia que _sin duda_ se suponía que no debía ir tan rápido.

\- Estará bien. – le dijo Draco al oído – He puesto tantos hechizos amortiguadores a esa cosa que podría irse de cabeza contra un árbol y no pasaría nada.

\- Sí tú lo dices. – murmuró Hermione.

\- Así es. – le aseguró él - ¿Crees que dejaría que algo la dañara en algún momento?

Hermione dio la espalda a su aterradora hija de rizos rubios para mirar a Draco.

\- No, - admitió ella – podrías robar el mundo para ella.

\- Lo hice. – dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia Hermione y posando los labios sobre su sien – No es mi culpa que fueras y se lo entregaras a Æthel en cambio.

\- Es lo que ambos queríamos. – dijo Hermione, en voz baja.

Draco la tomó de la mano y apretó.

\- Lo sé. – dijo – Una vida pacifica para nosotros y los nuestros. Deja que los idiotas en Londres se ocupen de la gestión de lo que hicimos. Lleguemos a disfrutar del picnic y que Theo y su equipo lleguen a ocuparse de la bulliciosa y miserable Londres y resolver las crisis del día a día.

\- Has usado la palabra "disfrutar". – murmuró Hermione mientras su hija se elevaba más alto de lo que cualquier escoba de juguete debería llegar. Cassie tenía la tendencia a deshacer encantamientos cuando nadie la miraba - ¿Cuál es la crisis de hoy? – preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

\- Algo sobre el aumento de la importación de ingredientes para pociones con riesgo de devaluación de la moneda. ¿Realmente quieres ir hasta allí y solucionar el problema? Ya sabes lo bueno que es Percy en ese tipo de cosas.

\- Voy a pasar. – dijo Hermione – Ellos pueden manejar la situación. Pueden arrastrarme hasta allí si necesitan una Reina que marche por los alrededores.

\- Y lo harán. – dijo Draco – La gente sigue amándote. Eres la antigua magia traída a la vida, eres el aterrador espíritu del agua y todo eso.

Ella sostuvo la mano de su esposo con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras se volteaba para mirar a su pequeño demonio, que volaba demasiado bien para tener tan sólo cinco años de edad, persiguiendo a Alicia Goyle como si la niña mayor tuviera chocolatinas escondidas en los bolsillos.

Lo cual, conociendo a Alicia, muy bien podría tenerlos.

Harry se sentó en una cercana mesa con Greg, ambos bebiendo cerveza con la cautela de dos hombres que están intentando con fuerza no pisar los dedos de los pies del otro. Observaba a Alicia con el hambre de un hombre intentando memorizar cada momento, incluso mientras le decía a Greg:

\- Ambos sois buenos padres.

\- Gracias. – dijo Greg, con rigidez en la voz – Ella es una gran chica.

Hannah se había puesto firme cuando Harry se había instalado en el apartamento sobre la tienda de George.

\- Me lo debes. – le había dicho ella – Y así es como me lo voy a cobrar. Encontrarás una manera de dejar que ese hombre sea una parte de la vida de tu niña.

\- Ella es mi hija. – había dicho Greg, con voz asustada y desesperada.

Hannah había puesto la mano sobre la de él.

\- Lo sé. – le dijo – Y ella también. Pero puedes dejar que su padre biológico sea parte de su vida. Eso no hace que no sea tu niña.

Ahora ahí sentados, dos hombres cautelosos que nunca serían amigos, pero que habían encontrado una manera de coexistir, mientras Alicia se dejó caer de su escoba para abrazar a Greg.

\- Papá, - dijo ella - ¿podemos conseguir algo de dinero para ir al pueblo y comprar cosas en la tienda de bromas?

\- No, - dijo Greg – tienes suficientes cosas de la tienda de George en tu habitación como para abrir tu propia tienda.

La niña compuso un puchero y se volvió hacia Harry quien alzó una de sus manos frente a él como si fuera su salvación.

\- Tu padre ha dicho que no, no me mires a mí.

\- Jooo. – gimoteó Alicia, pero salió disparada a toda velocidad de nuevo. Greg deslizó una cerveza sobre la mesa para Harry.

\- Niños… - dijo, rodando los ojos.

\- Son geniales. – dijo Harry, observando el caos. Æthel tenía una tropa de chicos siguiéndola, algunos incluso lo suficientemente mayores como para ir a Hogwarts, otros podrían haberla seguido hasta su casa desde allí, arrastrándose tras ella, Cassie volaba lo suficientemente rápido como para que Hermione tuviera que esconder la cara en la manga de su marido y Alicia tenía arrinconada a su madre, presumiblemente para preguntarle su opinión sobre la expedición a la tienda de bromas. Basándose en la forme que Alicia pateaba el suelo tampoco le había gustado la respuesta de su madre.

\- ¿Cómo lo lleváis tú y Hermione? – preguntó Greg.

Harry suspiró.

\- Ella está… estamos trabajando en ello. – dijo Harry al fin – Hay mucho que perdonar en ambos lados.

Greg asintió.

\- Lo más difícil del mundo. – dijo.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Harry, observando a Alicia – Lo sé.

* * *

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **Nota final de la autora (Colubrina):**

 _Todo este fanfic, desde el principio, se estructura en torno a dos preguntas que tenía: si un carácter del tipo Voldemort podría ser un protagonista simpático y cuál sería el coste personal de un individuo en el viaje para conseguir el tipo de poder absoluto que Voldemort estaba buscando. En el capítulo uno Hermione deja bastante claro que planea explotar las tensiones raciales y de clase para derrocar a un gobierno democrático elegido debidamente e instalarse a sí misma como dictadora. Hacia el final de la primera parte del fic ella piensa que está bien encaminada precisamente al hacer eso, pero, de sus dos mejores amigos del colegio, uno está muerto, el otro ha tenido un colapso nerviosa y ella ha perdido un bebé tan deseado de una manera espantosa y publica._

 _El escandalo económico de la primera parte se moldea con poca exactitud en el escándalo de Barmat en 1924-1925 República de Weimar Alemania. El escándalo fue utilizado por el movimiento conservador de la época, incluyendo el partido Nazi, para ayudar a su ascenso al poder._

 _El discurso de campaña de Hermione en el capítulo 31 sigue estrechamente, hasta el punto de incluir frases enteras, el discurso de Adolf Hitler sobre la Ley Habilitante, dado el 23 de marzo de 1933._

 _He utilizado alusiones Nazis porque Rowling ha dicho explícitamente que Voldemort seguía el modelo de Hitler y quería mantener esa referencia. Hermione, a pesar de todo lo que amaba a su marido y se preocupaba por sus amigos, en mi opinión, era una persona bastante horrible en este fic._

 _Pasé gran parte de la escritura de la primera parte escuchando el musical Chess y hay varias alusiones al mismo rociadas por todo el texto. La más obvia es, probablemente, en el capítulo 23 cuando Hermione brinda por su círculo interno diciendo: "La forma sencilla de tomar el mundo es cuando uno tiene confianza en su equipo." Eso es una paráfrasis del agente de la KGB en Chess, quien dice: "Lo sencillo del juego es cuando se tiene confianza en uno de los jugadores." He incluido citas de agentes de la CIA, para evitar favoritismos entre los y la URSS, pero sin decir nada especialmente interesante._

* * *

 **Nota final de la traductora:**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, estoy muy feliz por haber terminado otra traducción, es una satisfacción mezclada con tristeza que me hace sentir completa y vacía al mismo tiempo. Pero sería muy feliz y os estaría agradecida eternamente si fuerais a la historia original (sabéis que tenéis el enlace al principio de la historia y en mi perfil) y le dejarais un mensaje de agradecimiento por tan maravillosa historia a Colubrina, que es un genio de las palabras. Para mí es una de las mejores fickers que hay en todo el fandom.**

 **De nuevo, ¡GRACIAS Y OS ADOROO! **

**¡Mil besazos!**

 **PD: Pronto nos veremos con "The Serpent" ;)**


End file.
